A PROPOSTA
by JosiMelodyPatz
Summary: <html><head></head>ADAPTAÇÃO; Quando ela rejeita seus avanços, ele fica determinado a tê-la, não importa a que preço. Depois que Edward descobre a situação de Bella, ele faz uma proposta que irá beneficiar a ambos. Apesar de relutar, ela não resiste e acaba aceitando. Será que este plano tem chance de dar certo?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**OI! ESTÓRIA LINDA DE VIVER.**

**_Com seu trigésimo aniversário se aproximando, o relógio biológico de Isabella Swan está correndo e seu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante ainda não apareceu. Ela está ficando sem opções, principalmente depois que seu melhor amigo desiste de ajuda-la. Naturalmente, há sempre a possibilidade de recorrer ao banco de esperma, mas ela teme que um doador desconhecido possa engravidá-la com a desova de Satanás. Mulherengo convicto, Edward Cullen sempre consegue o que quer, especialmente no quarto. Quando Isabella rejeita seus avanços, ele fica determinado a tê-la, não importa a que preço. Depois que Edward descobre a situação de Isabella, ele faz uma proposta que irá beneficiar a ambos. Apesar de relutar, ela não resiste a seu charme, juntamente com seu intenso desejo pela maternidade, e acaba aceitando. Será que este plano tem chance de dar certo?_ **

Isabella Swan se afastou para admirar o resultado do seu trabalho pesado. Um breve sorriso de satisfação cintilou em meu rosto. De uma forma quase milagrosa, ela consegui transformar o quarto sujo e encardido do quarto andar em uma requintada sala de reuniões rosa. Ela estava especialmente orgulhosa de si mesma, considerando que planejamento e decoração de festas não eram exatamente seu forte. É claro que quando se trata de vender a imagem que qualquer grávida deseja em um chá de bebê, sua posição em uma das agências de publicidade mais premiadas em propagandas de Atlanta ajudou muito. Inclinando a cabeça, ela notou que a bandeira "É UMA MENINA" estava pendurada um pouco para a esquerda. Depois de fixá-la corretamente, seus dedos acariciaram suavemente os presentes, uma toalha rosa pálido delicadamente embrulhada com uma bebida refrescante e colorida, para entregar aos convidados. Ela soprou um fio errante de cabelo castanho do rosto e tentou alisá-lo de volta para o coque. Sim, isto é exatamente o que ela quer para o seu chá de bebê... se ela chegar a ter um. A dor aguda cruzou o caminho do seu peito até chegar ao coração. Era uma sensação que ela estava ficando muito familiarizada, com seu trigésimo aniversário chegando e pairando sobre ela como uma nuvem escura, enquanto a maternidade, juntamente com o Sr. Homem Certo, continuavam se esquivando. Ser uma mulher sem marido e sem filhos era ainda mais doloroso depois da morte de seus pais. Depois de perder a mãe, há dois anos, ela tinha jurado que iria substituir o amor que eu tinha perdido por um marido e um filho. Infelizmente, nada em sua vida parecia ajudar a alcançar este objetivo cuidadosamente planejado em sua cabeça. Lutando para sair destes pensamentos deprimentes, ela olhou seu relógio, que tinha pertencido à sua mãe, para verificar quanto tempo ainda restava. Apenas 15 minutos antes dos convidados, principalmente seus colegas de trabalho, começarem a chegar. Ok, então é hora de colocar no rosto uma imagem de confiança. A anfitriã da festa não poderia deixar o monstro do ciúme consumi-la e fazer com que ela comece a virar as mesas e o presentes, jogando tudo pela sala, como uma Hulk enfurecida. Força! Vamos lá! A conversa interior de autoconfiança pouco adiantou para acalmar as emoções revoltas que me percorriam. Ela agarrou a mesa até os nós dos seus dedos ficarem brancos. Enquanto as lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Ela rapidamente enxugou o rosto. Levantando os profundos olhos verdes para o teto, pensou: - Por favor me ajude a passar por isso.

- Você sabe, eu tenho uma lixa de unha na minha gaveta da mesa se você quiser cortar os pulsos. Seria um inferno e muito mais rápido do que o que você está fazendo agora!

Ela pulou, agarrando seu peito. Se virou para ver sua melhor amiga, Alice, sorrindo para ela. Ela freneticamente limpou a lágrima remanescente dos olhos com as costas da mão.

- Caramba, Alice, você quase me matou de susto!

- Desculpe. Eu acho que você estava tão perdida no sofrimento e na sua auto desvalorização que não me ouviu dizer o seu nome.

Abaixando a cabeça, ela respondeu:

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. Eu estava apenas checando para ter certeza que tudo estava perfeito, antes de todo mundo chegar aqui.

Alice revirou os olhos.

- Bella, no que você estava pensando quando concordou em fazer isso? Isto é um lento suicídio emocional.

- Como eu poderia recusar? Teresa que me ajudou a arrumar o trabalho aqui. Ela me ensinou tudo o que sei. Ela passou por três rodadas de Fertilização In Vitro. Se alguém merece um chá de bebê, é ela.

- Sim, mas você não era a única que poderia fazer este evento. Quer dizer, ela teria compreendido totalmente, especialmente depois de tudo que aconteceu recentemente entre você e Jacob.

Seu telefone zumbiu sobre a mesa. Ela olhou para a tela e fez uma careta.

- Falando do diabo.

- Ele ainda está ligando e mandando mensagens de texto sem parar? - Alice perguntou.

- Sim. Sorte a minha.

- Deixa eu responder. Eu vou dizer aquele bundão que você vai entrar com uma medida cautelar ou algo assim.

- Ele é inofensivo, Alice.

- Você só precisa dizer a ele para quando virar homem, lhe dar um pouco de esperma.

Um riso escapou dos meus lábios.

- Por mais tentador que isto seja, eu realmente prefiro dispensar. O esperma e um bebê que começou toda esta confusão, para falar a verdade.

Alice deu um grunhido frustrado.

- O fato de você estar pensando em alguém para doar esperma é ridículo. - Ela colocou as mãos nos ombros de Isabella. - Você é tão linda e adorável, quando menos esperar, vai se surpreendida por um cara legal que vai te dar um filho.

- Você manda muito bem nos elogios. Alguma vez você já pensou em trabalhar com publicidade?

Ela refletiu.

- Ha, ha, espertinha. Eu não estava tentando te vender coisa alguma. É apenas a maldita verdade. Eu não sei quando você vai finalmente acreditar nisto. Na verdade, eu gostaria de saber quando os homens desta cidade vão tirar a cabeça da bunda e ver isto também!

Ela jogou as mãos para cima, exasperada.

- Alice, considerando a velocidade que meu relógio biológico está correndo, eu acho que é um pouco tarde para tudo isso.

- Mas você não tem nem 30! - protestou Alice.

- Eu sei disso, mas eu queria um bebê desde que eu tinha 20 anos. Eu quero, não, eu preciso ter uma família novamente. Perder meus pais e não ter irmãos ou irmãs... - sua voz sufocou com a emoção.

Alice esfregou o seu braço com simpatia.

- Você ainda tem muito tempo para os bebês. E um marido que possa vir junto também. Revirando os olhos, ela disse:

- Posso lembrá-la do desfile de idiotas que eu tive a infelicidade de sair nos últimos seis meses?

- Oh, por favor, não eram assim tão ruins.

- Só se sua classificação não observar curvas extremas ou algo assim? Em primeiro lugar, temos Andy o contador que - ela fez aspas no ar com os dedos - estava praticamente separado, e cuja esposa rastreou nosso encontro e baixou no restaurante no meio da refeição

- Merda, eu me lembrei dele agora. Os policiais não foram chamados?

- Ah, sim. E eu tive que chamar Jacob para me buscar porque ambos foram presos por perturbar a paz!

- Eu tenho que reconhecer que a semente era podre. - argumentou Alice.

- Em seguida, houve o agente funerário que me agraciou durante todo o jantar sobre os prós e contras de embalsamamento, para não mencionar que eu acho que ele tinha um apego não muito saudável por alguns de seus clientes que haviam partido.

Alice fez um barulho de engasgo.

- Ok, eu admito que necrofilia poderia adiar um novo encontro por algum tempo.

- Algum tempo? Que tal uma maldita vida? - Ela estremeceu. - Graças a Deus, foi apenas um encontro, e ele não me tocou.

- Portanto, duas sementes ruins. Há uma cidade inteira cheia de homens lá fora, Bella. Ela colocou as mãos em meus quadris.

- E eu acho que você está tendo amnésia seletiva sobre Barry, o dentista?

Alice franziu o rosto como se estivesse com dor.

- Ele ainda está preso sob as acusações de voyeurismo?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Felizmente, o estado é muito duro na condenação de quem monta câmeras escondidas nos vestiário da academia!

- Bem, esses são os casos extremos.

- Francamente, algumas das meninas de nosso departamento acham que eu preciso escrever um livro sobre más experiências de namoro!

- Agora, espere um minuto. Você já saiu com alguns rapazes decentes, também. Ela suspirou.

- E no instante em que percebiam que eu não estava indo para a cama com eles, antes do aperitivo chegar, já corriam porta afora. E se realmente não faziam isso durante o jantar, então o fedor de um casamento e de um bebe, os enxotaria.

Alice sorriu.

- Veja, você está lidando com isso da maneira errada. Você precisa dar uma idéia de jogar a precaução ao vento e ter sexo sem o objetivo de conceber.

- Eu não penso assim. - Ela sacudiu a cabeça.- Só porque Jacob desistiu da idéia de doação de esperma, não significa que eu vou desistir. De alguma forma, de alguma maneira, eu vou ter um filho para amar.

Edward Cullen esfregou os olhos verdes borrados. Ele espiou através de seus dedos o relógio na tela do computador. Porra, já passou das sete. Mesmo se ele quisesse terminar o projeto, o seu cérebro estava muito frito. Ele mal conseguia distinguir as palavras na frente dele. Ele desligou o computador, seguro com o pensamento de que sua recente promoção a vice-presidente de marketing, significava que ele poderia esperar até amanhã e não teria nenhuma cadela enchendo seu saco por faltar. Com um gemido, Edward levantou de sua cadeira e esticou os braços sobre sua cabeça. Ele agarrou sua carteira e se dirigiu para a porta. Quando ele desligou as luzes de seu escritório, seu estômago roncou. Provavelmente não havia nada em casa para comer, então ele teria que pegar algo no caminho para comer. Por um breve instante, ele desejou que houvesse uma mulher esperando por ele com uma deliciosa refeição caseira. Ele deu de ombros rapidamente para este pensamento distante. Algumas boas refeições não valiam o incômodo de um relacionamento a longo prazo. No final, ele estava muito feliz implorando jantares para qualquer uma de suas irmãs casadas. Pelo menos até que elas começassem a lançar suas tiradas sobre como ele não poderia ser um solteiro para o resto de sua vida, e aos 32, era a hora dele se acalmar e ter uma família.

- Grande besteira! - ele murmurou baixinho com o pensamento.

A atraente faxineira que estava no corredor levantou a cabeça.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso sedutor.

- Boa noite Sr. Cullen.

- Boa noite Amy - ele respondeu, apertando o botão para o elevador, lutando contra o desejo de fechar a lacuna entre eles e iniciar uma conversa.

Ele passou a mão pelo seu cabelo Cobre e balançou sua cabeça. Falar com Amy provavelmente levaria a um encontro no armário de despensa, e tanto quanto ele gostaria disto, ele também estava ficando um pouco velho para esse tipo de aventura.

O elevador parou no primeiro andar. Vozes aquecidas bateram em Edward no momento em que ele saiu, fazendo-o grunhir de frustração.

Porra, a última coisa de que precisava agora, depois de trabalhar até tarde e dispensar uma trepada com a faxineira, era entrar em alguma disputa doméstica. E pelo tom de voz do homem e da mulher, isso era exatamente o que estava lhe esperando.

- Jacob, eu não posso acreditar que você me encurralou aqui no trabalho! - A mulher assobiou.

- O que eu deveria fazer? Você não responde às minhas ligações ou e-mails. Eu tinha que ver se estava tudo bem.

- Quando eu lhe disse para me deixar em paz, eu queria dizer exatamente isso!

- Mas eu te amo, Bella. Eu não quero perder você.

O som da mulher brigando subiu o tom:

- Pare! Não se atreva a me tocar!

O lado protetor de Edward agitou com o tom da mulher, e o enviou violentamente ao encontro dois dois, virando a curva do corredor.

- Ei! Tire suas malditas mãos dela! - ele gritou.

O casal se assustou com a visão dele. As lágrimas manchavam o rosto da mulher que agora estava vermelho carmim com a visão dele e e ela abaixou a cabeça para evitar o intenso olhar de Edward. Imediatamente, ele a reconheceu. Era Isabella Swan, da área de publicidade do 4º andar, e a mesma mulher que ele tinha tentado, sem sucesso, levar para casa depois da festa de natal da empresa. Do jeito que ela se recusou a olhar em seus olhos, ele sabia que ela também o reconheceu. Edward voltou sua atenção para o cara, Jacob, cujos olhos estavam arregalados de medo. Ele rapidamente deixou cair as mãos dos ombros de Isabella e deu vários passos para trás. Jacob parecia que estava pronto para fugir pela saída mais próxima. Edward então percebeu o quanto ele devia estar intimidante, aparecendo com os punhos cerrados ao seu lado, seu queixo duro definido. Ele tentou relaxar a sua posição, mas o seu sangue bombeava ainda tão duro em seus ouvidos que ele não conseguiu.

Jacob ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição.

- Eu não tenho certeza do que você achou que estava acontecendo, mas nós estávamos apenas conversando.

Edward estreitou os olhos.

- Eu acho que do jeito que ela estava chorando e implorando para você parar de tocá-la, era muito mais do que falar. - Ele começou a perguntar para Isabella se ela estava bem, mas ela explodiu por ele e fugiu para o banheiro.

Ele olhou para Jacob.

- Olha cara, você entendeu tudo errado. Eu..

- O que eu não entendi? Você obviamente não pode deixar sua ex-namorada ou ex- mulher ou o que ela for, partir, mesmo que ela não quisesse mais nada com você!

Riso nervoso irrompeu de Jacob. Ele silenciou em minuto quando Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele e deu um passo adiante.

- Confie em mim, você esta errado, muito errado. Isabella não é a minha ex.

- Então qual é o problema?

Jacob limpou a garganta.

- Tudo bem, você quer a verdade? Aqui está. Eu sou gay, e Isabella tem sido minha melhor amiga desde o ensino médio.

A boca de Edward caiu aberta.

- Sério?

- Sim.

- Huh ... então eu realmente entendi errado. Desculpe por isso.

Jacob deu de ombros.

- Está tudo bem. Eu provavelmente teria feito a mesmo coisa se eu achasse que um idiota estivesse incomodando uma mulher. Bem, eu provavelmente não faria, se ele fosse tão maior do que eu como você. Ele olhou para Edward e depois para o banheiro e fez uma careta. - Droga, eu odeio quando ela fica brava comigo. Mas acho que ela nunca esteve tão zangada e ferida antes. Eu só não sei o que fazer para deixar tudo direito de novo, sabe?

Edward mudou em seus pés, sentindo que a conversa estava entrando em território emocional, coisa que ele tentava evitar a todo custo. Ele segurou uma das mãos.

- Ei, cara, eu acho que é particular, não é da minha conta me meter.

Mas no momento em que as palavras deixaram seus lábios, ele tinha certeza de que tinha caído em ouvidos surdos. A expressão angustiada no rosto de Jacob disse que ele não ficaria sem ouvir uma longa e dramática história, a menos que ele literalmente tentasse correr dele.

Com um suspiro, Jacob passou a mão pelo cabelo escuro.

- Ela é louca por crianças, e seu relógio biológico despertou nestes dois últimos anos, e tudo que ela pensa é em achar um pai para seu bebe. Como eu a amo muito, eu tinha prometido a ela que eu seria o pai e doaria um esperma a sua causa.

Ok, talvez não fosse essa a história de Edward esperava.

- Não me diga. E você se acovardou quando ela desceu para fazer a escritura?

Jacob fez uma careta para ele.

- Ha, ha, idiota, realmente engraçado. Para sua informação, tudo seria feito em uma clínica.

- Onde está a diversão nisso? - Edward ponderou, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Cara, eu sou gay, lembra?

- Desculpe. - Por razões que não poderia possivelmente imaginar, Edward ficou tão intrigado com a história que ele sentiu a necessidade de levar Jacob a continuar a contar - Então o que aconteceu?

- Meu parceiro não está pronto para ter filhos. Eu lhe prometi que Isabella já tinha avisado que eu não teria que me envolver depois, mas ele não vai ceder. É infernal escolher entre o homem que eu amo e minha melhor amiga.

- Por que ela não pode simplesmente ir a um banco de esperma ou algo assim?

Jacob riu.

- Isabella enfiou na sua cabeça que haverá uma horrível confusão, onde a sua escolha de amostra de um doador principal será trocados por outro de um serial killer.

Edward sorriu.

- Eu acho que eu posso entender o ponto dela.

Um zumbido explodiu no bolso de Jacob. Ele pegou o telefone, em seguida, gemeu ao olhar o identificador.

- Merda, é Jeff. Ele vai explodir se souber que vim aqui e estou tentando falar com Isabella. Eu realmente tenho que ir. Seu olhar foi mais uma vez ao banheiro. - Eu odeio deixá-la assim ...

- Você pode ir. Eu vou acompanha-la até seu carro e verificar se ela ficará bem.

- Sério? Isso seria fantástico. Ele estendeu a mão. - Foi um prazer te conhecer ...

-Edward. Edward Cullen.

- Jacob Black. - Depois que apertaram as mãos, Jacob sorriu. - Obrigado por toda sua ajuda e desculpe pela má interpretação da situação.

Edward riu.

- Foi um prazer quase chutar sua bunda.

- Ei, sacanagem! - Jacob respondeu. Quando o telefone tocou, ele estremeceu e deu uma balançada no ombro, antes de leva-lo a orelha. - Baby, sim, desculpe, eu não vi suas mensagens. Eu estou no meu caminho para casa agora. - Ele empurrou a portas de vidro e desapareceu na noite.

Com um aceno de cabeça, Edward começou a atravessar o lobby para a banheiro. Ele bateu na porta. Com uma voz estridente, Isabella gritou:

- Vá embora, Jacob! Não tenho mais nada a dizer a você! Para não mencionar que você simplesmente me deixou fodidamente embaraçada na frente de um dos maiores idiotas da empresa!

- Maior idiota, não é? - Ele murmurou baixinho. Não era exatamente um título que ele estava orgulhoso, especialmente vindo de uma mulher. Ele estava acostumado a ouvir das mulheres descrições muito mais lisonjeiras de si mesmo. Bem, pelo menos no início, antes que ele se afastasse. Depois disso, as coisas geralmente tomavam um rumo desagradável.

- Eu não vou sair daqui até você ir embora!

Edward suspirou. Ela estava certamente determinada, para não mencionar que era teimosa como o inferno. Sua mente retornou para a festa de natal, como ela estava bonita e sexy em um vestido verde justo, que fluía pelas suas curvas, a deixando irresistível. Quando ele a viu na sala com algumas amigas, ele estava determinado a passar a noite com ela. Seus sorrisos tímidos e seus olhares para ele através dos cílios, haviam o chamado a fechar o pequeno espaço entre eles. É claro que, no momento em que ele conseguiu chegar ao seu lado, suas amigas já haviam interferido e informado a ela sobre sua reputação duvidosa como um destruidor de corações e mulherengo.

- Mulheres - ele murmurou sob sua respiração enquanto empurrava a porta do banheiro. Isabella estava esparramada no sofá, com uma toalha de papel úmida sobre os olhos. De um lado, a saia estava levantada até quase o quadril, lhe dando uma vista fabulosa de pernas e coxas. Ao ouvir o som de passos, ela deu um gemido frustrado. Ela esfaqueou o ar na frente dela com o dedo indicador.

- Eu juro que se você não me deixar em paz, eu vou te chutar tão forte nas bolas que não haverá mais qualquer pergunta sobre se é possível você ser pai de meus filhos!

Edward riu. Seu cabelo castanho avermelhado profundo já previa sua ardente personalidade, que ela tinha lhe mostrado na festa de Natal. Toda a sua timidez tinha evaporado em um instante, quando ela lhe disse, em termos inequívocos, que não tinha o menor desejo de ser uma de suas conquistas ou um ficada.

- Na verdade, não é Jacob.

Ao som da voz de um estranho, Isabella afastou a toalha de seus olhos. Horror espalhou pelo seu rosto com a visão de Edward diante dela. Rapidamente, ela puxou a saia e passou a mão através de seu cabelo desgrenhado.

- Eu não esperava vê-lo, Sr. Cullen. - disse ela, humildemente.

Um sorriso espalhou em seu rosto.

- Não, eu imagino que você estava esperando castrar Jacob.

As bochechas e o pescoço de Isabella coraram até a raiz do seu cabelo.

- Sinto muito você que tenha ouvido isso, e eu também sinto que você teve que entrar no meio da nossa discussão. Foi tudo extremamente embaraçoso e eu aprecio o que você tentou fazer.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Não foi nada demais.

- Bem, eu estou grata. E eu sinto muito por estragar a sua noite.

Nunca renunciando a uma boa oportunidade, Edward sorriu.

- Você não arruinou a minha noite. Na verdade, a noite é uma criança, então por que você não deixa eu te pagar uma bebida?

Ela torceu a toalha de papel em suas mãos antes de jogá-la na lixeira.

- Hum.. você é muito gentil em oferecer, mas foi um longo dia. Eu provavelmente devo ir para minha casa.

- Nós poderíamos ir bem aqui na frente, no O'Malley. Bella e sua clara hesitação, ele riu.- Eu prometo que não é uma oferta para tentar te embebedar com álcool e em seu debilitado estado emocional te convencer a ir até a minha casa comigo. - Secretamente, ele esperava que uma ou duas bebidas pudessem ser capaz de descongelar seu verniz gelado e dar-lhe a chance de partir para o ataque e finalizar.

Ele não ficou muito surpreso quando o choque inundou o rosto de Isabella. -

Sério?

Ele cruzou os dedos sobre o coração.

- Palavra de escoteiro, ele mentiu.

Os cantos de seus lábios curvaram-se como se ela estivesse lutando com um sorriso.

- Ok, então. Depois do dia que tive, eu poderia tomar uma bebida com certeza. - Ela se olhou no espelho. - Ah, eu estou uma bagunça. Você poderia me dar alguns minutos para jogar uma água no rosto?

- É claro. Eu estarei lá fora.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás de Edward, Isabella lançou todo o ar que estava segurando, em uma lufada muito exagerada. Sem fôlego, ela encostou-se ao balcão do banheiro. Tomar uma bebida com Edward Cullen. - Você está louca? - Toda mulher no prédio sabia da sua reputação e conhecia seu lema de "ame-as e deixe-as" e, a menos que ela quisesse que seu coração fosse partido, ela o evitava completamente. Os pensamentos do seu encontro com ele na festa de Natal brilharam como uma tempestade de raios em sua mente. Ele era novo na empresa, e ela mantinha seus olhos abertos para qualquer homem solteiro em potencial. Depois de pegá-lo olhando para ela várias vezes, ela tinha inocentemente perguntado a Alice sobre quem ele era. Ela tinha sacudido a cabeça tão rápido, que Isabella tinha certeza que ela ia ficar com uma vértebra solta no pescoço.

- Ele é extremamente sexy, Bella, então você precisa ficar bem longe dele a menos que você queira ser mais uma da lista. - ela respondeu. As outras mulheres entraram na conversa com descrições detalhadas de algumas das façanhas infames de Edward com mulheres diferentes ao empresa. Então, quando ele veio em sua direção com seu papo de galinha, ela o dispensou tão duramente, que ele saiu com o rabo entre as pernas, pela suas duras palavras.

Ela puxou sua bolsinha de maquiagem para fora da bolsa. Se olhando no espelho, reaplicou um pouco de pó solto no rosto. Com o resultado das lágrimas, foi necessário reaplicar novamente o delineador, rímel, e sombra. Como toque de acabamento, ela passou um batom rosa nos lábios.

Ela olhou seu reflexo e gemeu. Por que ela estava se incomodando com seu rosto? Tudo o que ele se preocupa é como ela está do pescoço para baixo, de preferência, a área da cintura! Deus, de todos os homens no prédio, tinha logo que ser Edward para vir em seu socorro. Sr. Qualquer Uma Serve Cullen.

Ele era o tipo de homem que não estava acostumado a ser rejeitado, por isso ele devia ter contas a acertar com ela. Isabella jogou a bolsinha de maquiagem de volta na bolsa. Com uma respiração profunda, ela foi para fora.

Fiel à sua palavra, Edward estava sentado em um dos bancos fora do banheiro. Ele levantou se no momento que a viu.

- Pronta?

- Claro.

Ele empurrou as portas giratórias e saíram pela calçada. Os seus saltos clicando ao longo do caminho. A corrente de ar quente do tráfego pesado passou correndo por eles, agarrando no fundo da sua saia curta e ela lutou durante todo o caminho para não dar uma de Marilyn Monroe na avenida.

- Você vai sempre no O'Malley? - ela perguntou, tentando puxar conversa.

Edward assentiu.

- Algumas noites por semana eu e alguns dos caras do meu departamento, vamos tomar uma cerveja. Talvez pegar o último jogo. - Ele apertou o botão de faixa de pedestres. - E você?

Ela franziu o nariz enquanto atravessavam a rua.

- Não muito. Eu não gosto muito do clima lá.

Quando ele levantou uma sobrancelha, ela disse rapidamente:

- Eu quero dizer, é bom ir com você esta noite. É apenas um lugar que eu e minhas amigas não gostamos muito de ir.

Com seu habitual sorriso arrogante, Edward segurou a porta aberta do O'Malley, para ela entrar.

- Deixe-me adivinhar. Desde que você está comigo, você não terá que se preocupar com um bando de idiotas bêbados tocando em você.

- Exatamente. Bem, talvez só um idiota bêbado. Eu olhei para ele. - Depende de quanto você bebe.

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram antes que ele desse uma risada.

- Bem, eu vou tentar me controlar.

Uma jovem loira estava na recepção. Ela sorriu com a visão de Edward e ajustou o decote da camisa para lhe dar uma visão melhor de seus seios. Ele recompensou os seus esforços com um sorriso.

- Podemos ter um mesa, Jenny?

- Claro,Edward. Siga-me.

Enquanto Jenny quebrava seus quadris na frente deles, Isabella revirou os olhos para Edward que piscou em resposta. Jenny os indicou uma pequena mesa na parte de trás do balcão. Ela entregou um menu, e depois olhou diretamente para Edward.

- Até mais!

Ele deu um breve aceno e então voltou sua atenção para o menu.

Provavelmente sentindo seu olhar, ele olhou para cima.

- O que foi?

- Nada. - ela murmurou.

- Se o seu nada é sobre Jenny, eu te disse que eu vinha muito aqui.

- Eu não disse nada. Ela respondeu.

- Você não tem que dizer. O brilho deste olhar mortal que você estava me dando é o suficiente. - Ele sorriu para ela.

- Como eu já sei o que você quer perguntar, Jenny não é uma das minhas conquistas, e eu nunca a encontrei em qualquer lugar fora de O'Malley. Além disso, seu pai é dono desse lugar, e ele não hesitaria em chutar a minha bunda!

Por alguma razão, ela descobriu que achava aquela declaração reconfortante. Ainda assim, Isabella conseguiu manter a sua melhor cara de jogadora e encolheu os ombros.

- Não é da minha conta.

Ele só riu quando um garçom veio até a mesa.

- O que posso fazer vocês esta noite?

Edward acenou para ela.

- Eu vou querer uma margarita com gelo e com sal, por favor. - ela disse.

- Uma garrafa de Heineken.

O garçom anotou nosso pedido em sua caderneta e voltou ao bar. Ela apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e colocou a cabeça entre suas mãos. Um suspiro longo, exasperado escapou de seus lábios.

- Dia ruim, hein?

Ela levantou a cabeça, e um sorriso triste cintilou seu rosto.

- Não foi um dos meus melhores. Eu realmente não posso culpar apenas Jacob pelo péssimo dia que tive. Ele já começou infernal com o chá de bebê que dei para Therese.

- Sua chefe? - ele perguntou, e ela assentiu. O garçom voltou com as bebidas. Ela tomou um gole da deliciosa margarita e Edward tomou um gole generoso de sua garrafa. Um sentimento ansioso a abateu quando viu sua expressão curiosa, e ela temia que ele estivesse prestes a fazer uma pergunta pessoal.

- O que aconteceu de tão errado no chá de bebê? Alguma maluca cravou um soco na mesa porque não acertou aqueles jogos bobos de adivinhar "o que está na fralda"?

Ok, então não era a pergunta que eu estava esperando.

- Como diabos você sabe o que se passa em um chá de bebê?

Ele fez uma careta.

- Eu tenho quatro irmãs mais velhas. Confie em mim, eu passei algum tempo no inferno de um chá de bebê.

Ela sorriu.

- Eu acho que você realmente conhece.

- Então o que aconteceu? - Ele cutucou. Com um encolher de ombros, ela respondeu:

- Nada realmente. Foi apenas mais difícil do que eu pensei que seria.

- Porque você quer ter seu próprio bebê?

Ela engasgou e quase cuspiu toda a margarita.

- Espere, como você poderia ...?

- Jacob me falou. - Ela arregalou os olhos, enquanto um vermelhidão quente dançava sobre suas bochechas e pescoço.

- E...Ele falou? O... O que mais ele disse?

Edward tomou outro gole antes de responder.

- Que era para ele ser supostamente o pai de seu bebê, mas ele desistiu.

Mesmo que ela só tivesse tomado um gole da sua bebida, a sala inclinou e girou em torno dela. Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando se ver livre desse pesadelo que era o rumo que esta conversa tinha tomado. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo.

- Eu vou matá-lo!

- Você não precisa fazer isso.

- Você está brincando comigo? - Sua voz subiu uma oitava.

- Já foi ruim o suficiente quando ele ficou me mandando emails e ligando o tempo todo. Agora ele aparece no meu trabalho para me assediar. Mas o pior de tudo, de todas as pessoas, ele escolhe você para contar tudo, os detalhes mais privados da minha vida pessoal!

Edward se inclinou para frente, batendo os cotovelos contra os dela.

- Eu, de todas as pessoas ... o que você quer dizer com isso?

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Nada.

- Oh, não. Você não vai sair desta tão fácil.

- É apenas o tipo de homem que você é, você não poderia entender meus problemas e os meus desejos.

Edward bufou.

- Deixe-me adivinhar. Por causa da minha alegada reputação de mulherengo, eu não posso entender o que deve ser para você, desejar tão desesperadamente ser mãe, que você tente com seu melhor amigo gay, que ele transe com você?

- Não foi isto o que eu quis dizer.

- Então, me fale.

Ela se inclinou até seus rostos estarem a poucos centímetros de distância.

- Desde que você pensa que sabe tudo, diga-me se você pode entender isso. Você sempre quis algo tão desesperadamente que você achou que fosse morrer se você não conseguisse? Que este simples pensamento te mantém acordado durante toda à noite. Você não pode dormir, você não pode comer, você não pode beber. Você está tão consumido por esse desejo, que nada mais importa, e você não tem certeza se vale a pena viver se você não puder consegui-lo .

Lágrimas amargas ameaçavam descer pelos olhos dela, e ela mordeu o lábio para não chorar na frente dele. Enquanto Edward permanecia em silêncio, ela sacudiu sua cabeça e se inclinou de volta na cadeira.

- Vê? É este o meu caso. Um homem como você não pode querer entender o que é este meu desejo por um um bebê.

- Não, eu entendo. Eu realmente entendo.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas para ele.

- Eu realmente duvido que você esteja falando sério.

- Talvez em uma certa medida ... - Um lento sorriso lascivo deslizou em seu rosto que enviou um calor em suas bochechas e a fez contorcer na cadeira.

- Eu queria tanto você na festa de Natal que eu pensei que fosse morrer quando você se recusou a voltar para casa comigo. O tom rouco de sua voz me assustou.

- Perdão?

Ele puxou sua cadeira tão perto da dela, que ela lutou contra o impulso de recuar. Ela engoliu em seco com sua proximidade. O brilho lascivo piscando em seus olhos o fez parecer o Lobo Mau sobre a chapeuzinho vermelho.

- Quanto mais claro que eu posso falar isto? Você estava tão sexy com aquele vestido verde. Seu cabelo estava solto e caia em ondas em torno de seus ombros. E você me manteve em suspenso, me dando aqueles sorrisos inocentes no salão.

Sua respiração chamuscou contra meu rosto antes que ele sussurrasse em meu ouvido.

- Eu nunca quis tanto foder alguém como eu queria foder você.

Ela o empurrou com toda a força que conseguiu reunir.

- Deus, você é um bastardo de um egoísta! Estou abrindo a minha alma para você sobre o desejo de uma criança e você me diz que você me queria para ... para ...

Edward cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Você já é bem grandinha, Isabella. Não pode dizer a porra da palavra?

- Você é realmente nojento. - Ela agarrou as bordas do seu copo e estreitou os olhos para ele. - Se eu não precisasse tão desesperadamente do resto da minha margarita, eu jogaria na sua cara arrogante!

Ele riu de sua indignação.

- Agora isto são modos de falar com o futuro pai de seu filho?

Ela voou em seu assento como um elástico.

- Perdão?

- Estou falando de uma proposta para nós, boa para os dois, para conseguirmos algo que realmente, realmente queremos. Eu dou um pouco, e você dá um pouco.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Eu estou falando sobre oferecer meu DNA para você. Jacob disse que você se recusa a ir a um banco de esperma, porque você pode acabar tendo Satanás desovando do seu útero, então eu acho que seria um bom candidato.

Ela arregalou os olhos quando as ondas de choque rolaram violentamente contra ela.

- Você não pode estar falando sério.

- Sobre qual parte: eu ser um doador, ou que eu sou a melhor escolha do que a semente de Satanás? - ele perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso.

- As duas ... mas, principalmente, que você gostaria de ser meu doador de esperma.

- Sim, eu estou falando sério.

- Você tem alguma idéia do que exatamente implica ser um doador de esperma? Ela questionou.

Ele sorriu para ela.

- Eu tenho uma idéia muito boa.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça.

- Como você pode agir de forma leviana sobre isso? É um enorme compromisso.

- Me dê um tempo. Nós estamos falando sobre masturbação em um copo de plástico e não doação de um órgão.

- É um pouco mais do que isso, na verdade.

- Eu tive alguns amigos que fizeram na faculdade. Nada muito intenso. - Edward deu de ombros.

- Além disso, não é como se eu concordasse em casar com você e depois te desse um garoto. É apenas um pouco de DNA compartilhado entre conhecidos. E eu tenho certeza que Jacob teria que assinar algo dizendo que ele não iria levar o garoto, certo?

- Sim, nós tínhamos discutido um contrato quando Jeff não permitiu que Jacob se envolvesse.

- Eu aposto que eu sou um candidato muito melhor do que Jacob era.

- E como é isso?

- Todo mundo quer um filho saudável, inteligente e atraente, certo? Bem, eu tenho que fazer exames na empresa anualmente. Minha família não tem histórico de qualquer doenças graves ou doença mental. Eu me formei como um dos melhores alunos da minha classe, da Universidade da Geórgia, e eu tenho meu MBA.

Ele piscou para ela.

- E eu acho que é seguro dizer que eu traria alguns poderosos genes, olhando para o quadro geral.

Ela olhou para ele com desconfiança.

- Qual seu objetivo? Sem ofensa, mas além de trabalharmos na mesma empresa, eu mal te conheço. E o que eu sei não é muito lisonjeiro. Independentemente de como você está displicentemente oferecendo uma parte de sua essência, é um enorme sacrifício para qualquer pessoa. E eu não posso imaginar a razão para você agir de forma tão altruísta.

Edward passou a mão sobre o coração.

- Porra, Isabella, você realmente está me machucando. Quer dizer, eu coloquei minha vida em risco há menos de uma hora atrás, quando você e Jacob estavam brigando, mas eu ainda sou um maldito egoísta.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Basta responder a pergunta.

Ele sorriu.

- Ok, ok, você está certa. Meus motivos não são completamente altruístas.

- Eu sabia! - Ela bufou.

- Aqui esta minha proposta. Eu me ofereço para ser pai do seu filho, e você por sua vez, promete concebê-lo comigo naturalmente.

O medo irradiou sobre mim, me fazendo tremer.

- Naturalmente? Como.. eu e você...fazendo sexo?

- A maioria das mulheres estariam achando esta ideia muito mais atraente, do que você esta demonstrando. - ele meditou.

Ela balançou a cabeça furiosamente.

- Eu não posso fazer sexo com você!

- Por quê?

- Eu simplesmente não posso.

- Você vai ter que me dar uma razão.

Ela torcia o guardanapo de papel em suas mãos, coisa que normalmente ela estava propensa a fazer quando ficava nervosa.

- É que eu acredito que o sexo é algo sagrado e especial para ser feito entre duas pessoas que estão profundamente comprometidas uma com o outra e que se amam.

Suas sobrancelhas franziram.

- E quantas vezes você passou pelo sexo profundamente comprometido com alguém?

Ela se recusou a encontrar a expectativa em seu olhar.

- Uma vez. - ela sussurrou.

- Puta merda! - Ele balançou a cabeça. - Isso é inacreditável.

Isabella atirou seu olhar ao encontro dele.

- Eu tenho certeza que é difícil para você compreender alguém que não transa com tudo que se move! Bem, eu não transo com qualquer um. E sim, eu tinha vinte anos quando eu perdi minha virgindade com um cara que eu estava namorando há mais de um ano, que mais tarde tornou-se o minha noivo.

- Eu não sabia que você era divorciada.

- Eu não sou. Ele morreu em um acidente de carro seis meses antes da data do nosso casamento.

Ela lutou contra o dilúvio de emoções que surgiram com a lembrança de Travis.

Mais arrependimento do que dor. Quantas vezes ela se torturou por sempre adiar a data do casamento? Na época, ela pensava que estava sendo prática e sensata. Ela queria terminar a faculdade, e então ela queria esperar que ele se formasse em medicina.

Foi assim que eu conheci Alice. Jasper o namorado dela, era o melhor amigo de Travis na faculdade.

Edward a arrancou dos seus pensamentos. Fazendo uma careta, ele disse:

- Jesus, Bella, eu sinto muito.

- Obrigada - ela murmurou.

- Há quanto tempo foi isso?

- Quatro anos.

Ele engasgou com a cerveja que tinha acabado de tomar. Depois que ele se recuperou do acesso de tosse, ele perguntou:

- Você não tem sexo há quatro anos?

- Não... - ela sussurrou, correndo seu dedo ao longo de uma das profundas ranhuras na madeira da mesa.

Ela odiava ter que admitir isto a Edward, mas ele tinha que entender por que sua proposta era tão absurda. Mesmo com sua desesperada necessidade de um bebê, ela não estava desesperada o suficiente para justificar ter sexo casual com um notório mulherengo. Ou...

- Puta que pariu, ele murmurou. - Como você aguenta?

Ela estreitou os olhos para sua expressão incrédula.

- Quando os últimos quatro anos de sua vida estão um inferno, o sexo realmente não entra no alto escalão da sua lista de prioridades.

Edward franziu as sobrancelhas.

- O que você quer dizer?

Ela olhou para o guardanapo, que agora estava desfiado em seu colo, e tentou manter suas emoções sob controle. A última coisa que queria fazer era ficar histérica na frente dele pela segunda vez na mesma noite.

- Depois que Travis faleceu, eu me fechei por um ano. Acho que você poderia afirmar que eu estava como um zumbi. Eu levantava, ia trabalhar e voltava para casa. Então, assim que eu comecei a ver a luz do sol de novo, minha mãe foi diagnosticada com câncer. Ela era o meu mundo, e pelos proximos 18 meses, minha vida inteira estava sendo consumida cuidando dela. - As lágrimas turvaram seus olhos. - E então ela simplesmente se foi.

À vista da expressão aflita de Edward, Isabella deu um riso nervoso.

- Eu só posso imaginar agora que você estava desejando nunca ter me chamado para uma bebida, muito menos me feito qualquer proposta.

- Isso não era exatamente o que eu estava pensando.

- Ah, e o que era?

- Se você quer saber, eu estava pensando como eu nunca conheci uma mulher como você antes.

- Supostamente deveria ter um elogio ai?

- É claro que há. Eu não sou um idiota tão grande assim, você sabe.

Depois que ela revirou os olhos com ceticismo, ele pegou as mãos dela nas suas.

- Você é como um paradoxo para mim. Um minuto você é como uma flor frágil e em seguida, você é dura e inflexível como o aço.

Ela não poderia evitar de manter a boca escancarada.

- Eu não posso acreditar que você acabou de dizer algo tão profundo e sensível.

- Eu tenho meus momentos. - ele respondeu, com um sorriso.

- Por todos os meios possíveis, por favor, tente ter mais deles.

A expressão jovial de Edward ficou séria.

- Eu realmente sinto muito sobre tudo que você passou nos últimos anos. Ninguém deveria ter que suportar tanto e fazer isso sozinha.

- Obrigada. - ela murmurou, enquanto tentava não olhar para ele como se, de repente, tivessem crescido chifres. Era realmente possível que, por baixo sua personalidade egocêntrica houvesse realmente um bom coração? Um que realmente se preocupava com tudo o que eu tinha passado?

- E eu também gostei muito das coisas que você falou sobre seu tempo sem sexo, depois de tudo que passou. É muito refrescante encontrar uma mulher com ideais a moda antiga.

- Você está falando sério?

Edward deu um sorriso tímido.

- Sim, eu estou. Também foi bom saber que sua rejeição pública na festa de Natal não foi apenas sobre mim, mas mais sobre suas crenças pessoais.

- Honestamente, você poderia ser mais egoísta? - Ela respondeu, mas não pode deixar de sorrir para ele.

- Piadas à parte, eu posso ver porque você quer ter o bebê.

- Oh, você pode? - Ele acenou com a cabeça.

- Você já teve tanta morte e perda que você decidiu que quer um pouco de vida em você. Ele apertou a mão dela.

- Certo?

Ela respirou rouca, enquanto suas palavras ecoavam nela. Como era possível que alguém como Edward conseguisse explorar tão fundo meu coração e minhas emoções, quando mesmo Alice, às vezes não entendia seu desejo profundo pela maternidade?

- Sim. - ela murmurou.

- Então me deixe te dar isso. Me deixe te dar um bebê.

Ela lutou contra a vontade de se beliscar com o absurdo da situação. Como ela deixou de ser um desastre emocional desejando um bebê e chegou ao ponto de pensar em negar uma oferta masculina para cumprir meus sonhos?

O lado racional de sua mente protestava contra seu coração.

- Você tem alguma idéia de como isso soa louco? Eu não te conheço! Por que você, de todas as pessoas, esta oferecendo uma parte de si mesmo para eu alcançar meu sonho?

- Eu já lhe disse por quê.

Ela soltou um gemido frustrado.

- Então você quer dormir comigo. E esta é a sua única motivação?

Ele deu um sorriso torto.

-Você subestima o seu fascínio e apelo sexual.

- Se você quer realmente que eu comece a levar a sério a sua ideia, você vai ter que me dar uma razão melhor do que essa.

Edward se contorceu um pouco na cadeira e limpou a garganta antes de responder.

- Bem, há uma outra razão ...

- E?

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu prometi a minha mãe quando ela estava morrendo de câncer que eu teria filhos algum dia. Dessa forma, eu acho que posso manter a minha promessa com o mínimo de compromisso necessário.

Embora ele tentasse esconder, eu podia ver a dor fervendo nos olhos de Edward. Era óbvio o quanto ele amava a sua falecida mãe.

- Eu sinto muito sobre sua mãe. Ela murmurou.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Aconteceu há cinco anos.

- Mas por que ela fez você promete ter filhos? Quer dizer, ela simplesmente não assumiria que você gostaria de ter seus filhos um dia?

- Na verdade, não.

Ela dei uma sacudida de nojo na cabeça.

- Eu aposto que você sequer consegue ficar perto de crianças.

- Para sua informação, eu tenho nove sobrinhos e sobrinhas e um sobrinho-neto de três meses de idade. Se você falar com qualquer um deles, irá descobrir o ótimo tio que sou.

Ele pegou seu iPhone e rolou por algumas fotos antes de empurrar a tela em minha frente.

- Oh! - Ela murmurou, enquanto observava os rostos sorridentes.

- Eu não sabia que tinha uma família tão grande.

- Quatro irmãs, lembra? Além disso, somos católicos irlandeses.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

-Você não é um pouco jovem para ter um sobrinho neto?

Ele apontou para uma mulher de meia-idade atraente.

- Angela é 15 anos mais velha do que eu, e Megan não estava realmente esperando ser mãe aos 22.

Isabella sorriu para o recém-nascido nos braços da jovem.

- Ele é lindo.

- Bella em nove meses, esta foto poderia ser de você. - Edward disse suavemente.

Emoções incharam em seu peito, e ela sentia como se não pudesse respirar. Ela fechou seus olhos momentaneamente, tentando desesperadamente manter agarrado o fio frágil da sua sanidade. A resposta para todos os seus problemas estava sentado bem na sua frente. Tudo o que ela tinha que fazer era dizer sim, e ela finalmente poderia ser mãe. Era tudo muito complexo, e ela precisava desesperadamente se afastar de Edward para pensar claramente.

Quando ela finalmente abriu os olhos de novo, encontrou Edward olhando fixo para ela.

Isabella sorriu se desculpando.

- Hoje eu tive um dia com muita coisa sendo lançada sobre mim. Eu vou precisar de algum tempo para pensar sobre isso.

- Eu entendo. Leve o tempo que você precisar. Você sabe onde me encontrar.

Ela assentiu e então se levantou.

- Obrigada pelas bebidas ... e por me ouvir.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

- A qualquer hora.

E então ela fez algo que surpreendeu até a ela mesma. Ela se inclinou e beijou sua bochecha.

Quando Isabella se afastou, os olhos de Edward estava arregalados.

- Boa noite. - ela murmurou antes de sair rapidamente do bar. O calor da tarde de verão bateu contra seu rosto, enquanto a noite se aproximava. Drenada emocionalmente e fisicamente, sentindo suas pernas bambas, ela tropeçou levemente sobre o pavimento irregular, ela tinha acabado de entrar no estacionamento iluminado, em direção a sua vaga, quando alguém agarrou seu braço. Ela se virou, usando toda sua força para socar o rosto do assaltante.

- Porra, você tem um bom gancho de direita. - Edward gemeu, trazendo sua mão para o olho direito.

- Oh Deus, eu sinto muito! Eu não sabia que era você! - ela se desculpou.

- Não, está tudo bem. Eu fui um idiota em não chamar seu nome primeiro nome. - Ele a espiou através de um olho.

- Deixe-me adivinhar. Você fez na empresa o curso de Defesa Pessoal para Mulheres?

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Sim! Bem, eles te ensinaram bem. Estou feliz por você não tentar o velho método SCNV.

- Oh, o método Soco no peito e Chute com o pé no Nariz e na Virilha? - Edward assentiu.

- Chutando minhas bolas, a minha oferta poderia ser prejudicada.

Desesperada para mudar de assunto e se afastar das suas partes masculinas, ela perguntou:

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Meu carro está aqui.

- Ah, esta certo. - ela murmurou, se sentindo uma idiota.

- E eu prometi ao Jacob que eu iria te acompanhar até seu carro e confirmar com certeza que você estava bem.

Ela tentou resistir a vibração de seu coração com seu ato de bondade.

- Obrigada. Isso foi muito doce de sua parte. Eu estacionei mais para lá.

- Eu posso levá-la.

Quando ela olhou para ele com ceticismo, ele sorriu.

- Você sabe, para provar que o cavalheirismo não está morto e etc.

- Ok, então.

Seus sapatos ecoavam na calçada, enchendo o estacionamento silencioso com seu barulho.

- Então, hum, você mora aqui perto? - Ele perguntou.

- Não, eu estou a cerca de trinta minutos daqui, em East Cobb.

- Isso não é muito longe dirigindo. Quer dizer, você sabe, quando não tem transito.

Ela abaixou a cabeça para não rir na frente dele de sua péssima tentativa de conversa fiada. Isabella não devia ter escondido sua diversão tão bem, porque de repente ele perguntou:

- O que é tão engraçado?

Ela sorriu.

- Ah, eu só estava me perguntando quando você iria mencionar sobre o tempo.

- Eu estava tão ruim assim, né?

- Está tudo bem.

Ele sorriu para ela.

- Eu acho que estou fora de meu jogo, eu normalmente não preciso conversar muito com as mulheres que normalmente saio.

Quando ela abriu a boca para protestar, ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Confie em mim, Bella, isto foi um elogio.

- Oh, ali esta meu carro! - Ela apontei sua picape - Bem, chegamos. Jacob estaria orgulhoso de saber que estou sã e salva. - Ela grunhia, enquanto pegava a chave na bolsa.- Se ele estiver vivo amanhã, depois de fofocar tudo para você, como ele fez. Vou ficar surpresa se ele não tiver colocado um outdoor na I-75, dizendo: "Por favor, Transem com minha Amiga!

Edward riu.

- Vá devagar com ele. Ele se preocupa com você.

Seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa com a ternura no seu tom.

- Eu sei que ele se preocupa.

Eles ficaram meio sem jeito por um momento, sem se encararem.

- Bem, obrigada novamente por esta noite e por me trazer até meu carro .

- Foi um prazer.

Enquanto ela desligava o alarme no botão do chaveiro, Edward começou a ir embora, mas então ele parou. Ele se virou para trás e balançou a cabeça.

- Oh Merda! Foda-se!

Ele a pegou totalmente desprevenida, a empurrando contra o carro. Passou os braços em volta da sua cintura, colando-a contra ele. Eletricidade vibrava nela com seu toque, e o seu cheiro invadiu suas narinas, fazendo-a sentir vertigens.

Ela se contorcia em seus braços.

- O que é você est...

Ele a silenciou, inclinando-se e esmagando seus lábios contra os dela.

Ela protestou, empurrando suas mãos contra seu peito, mas o calor de sua língua deslizando pelos seus lábios abertos a deixaram fraca demais para reagir.

Os braços de Isabella caíram molemente pelo seu corpo.

As mãos de Edward varriam a sua cintura e de volta para cima. Ele emaranhou seus dedos através do seu longo cabelo, enquanto sua língua mergulhava em sua boca, acariciando-a e provocando. As mãos dela subiram para envolver seu pescoço, puxando-o ainda mais perto.

Deus, tinha passado um longo tempo desde que alguém a beijou, e ele tinha tomado de uma vez, o que Travis levou uma semana para ter coragem de fazer. Edward a manteve presa contra o carro, usando seus quadris, enquanto continuava o ataque a sua boca.

Apenas quando Isabella pensou que não conseguia mais respirar e poderia desmaiar, ele largou seus lábios. Olhando para ela com os olhos semi abertos e bêbado com o desejo, Edward sorriu.

- Talvez isso irá ajudá-la com sua decisão. - E então ele se afastou e caminhou de volta pelo corredor, me deixando quente, chateada e sozinha contra o carro.

Durante o dia seguinte na hora do almoço, Alice passou pela porta do escritório de Isabella e jogou sua carteira em cima da mesa.

- Não me devolva e sob qualquer circunstância não me deixe aproximar das máquinas de venda automática. Eu tenho um vestido pronto para uma festa em uma semana, e irei de saladas e aipo até lá.

Ela riu, sua mente ainda distante. Ela ainda estava se recuperando dos eventos da noite anterior e neste momento era impossível se envolver sobre o novo vestido de festa de Alice e seu drama por dieta.

Ela havia passado a noite rolando na cama, enquanto sua mente girava com a proposta de Edward. Mas, principalmente, foi mantida acordada pelos seus lábios que ainda queimavam dos beijos escaldante de Edward.

Seu corpo, durante a maior da noite, doía com a vontade, até que finalmente desistiu e abaixou, pegando na gaveta do criado mudo o vibrador.

Após jogar-se na cadeira, Alice inclinou a cabeça para Isabella.

- O que há com você?

- Nada. - ela mentiu.

Alice a olhou, enquanto abria seu Tupperware.

- Mentira. Você se parece com o inferno.

- Obrigada. Eu vou assumir que é o stress da dieta de baixo carboidrato que está falando, e não apenas você sendo intencionalmente mal-intencionada, ok?

- Ha, ha. Parece que alguém está em uma ressaca emocional hoje. - Alice respondeu, no meio de uma garfada de alface.

- Não, não é nada disso. - Ela rabiscou negligentemente no calendário da sua mesa. Embora ela não tivesse certeza se estava pronta para dizer qualquer coisa para Alice sobre a noite com Edward, ela também sabia que iria explodir se não contasse a ninguem. E ela sabia que precisava do conselho da sua melhor amiga, se fosse realmente levar a oferta dele a sério.

- Ali?

- Hum? - Alice não olhou para cima. Em vez disso, ela olhou para sua salada com uma expressão de nojo.

- Você sabe, eu mataria agora por algum tempero bem condimentado.

- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

Alice tirou o olhar do Tupperware e olhou para ela.

- Oh merda. Eu não gosto do seu tom. O que aconteceu? Você foi demitida? Não, espere, eu fui demitida?

Isabella acenou com a mão com desdém.

- Não, não, não é nada que. É só ... - ela respirou fundo.

- Depois do chá de bebê, eu sai para tomar uma bebida com Edward Cullen.

- Oh Jesus, você não fez isto! Bella, eu te avisei sobre ele! - Alice segurou seus olhos fechados.

- Por favor, não me diga que ele se aproveitou do seu fraco estado emocional depois do chá de bebê?

- Dê-me um pouco de crédito! - Ela bufou. Os olhos escuros de Alice se abriram.

- Então o que aconteceu?

Ela comecei a contar tudo, deste o aparecimento de Jacob até chegar na proposta de Edward.

Quando chegou na parte de conceber naturalmente, Alice literalmente voou fora de sua cadeira, fazendo a salada voar junto.

- Puta merda, Bella!

- Eu não disse que sim.

Os olhos de Alice se arregalaram.

- E por que não?

- Por que não? Você se assustou dois segundos atrás, apenas por pensar que eu tinha ficado com ele!

- Isso é diferente. Eu sei que você quer um homem serio para ter um relacionamento, e Edward Cullen não é um homem certo para isto. Mas ele certamente é o cara certo para ser usado como um maldito garanhão.

Quando ela não respondeu, Alice se inclinou sobre a mesa.

- O que realmente esta te preocupando?

Ela se recusou a olhar para cima.

- Bem ... você sabe.

- Essa é a sua resposta? Eu não consigo pensar em nenhuma razão possível para dizer

não!

- Me deixe esclarecer melhor a situação para você. Você tem uma oportunidade perfeita de conseguir o que mais quer neste mundo, um bebê, de um homem inteligente, saudável e otima aparência, combinando perfeitamente com uma mente que exala sexo.

Ela corou e balançou a cabeça.

- Você conhece a minha experiência, ou falta dela, com os homens. Eu nem sei como começar.

- Ah, eu tenho um milhão de diferentes cenários em mente agora em como você pode começar. - Alice respondeu, balançando as sobrancelhas.

- Eca! - Alice riu.

- Ok, ok, eu não vou te torturar com mais insinuações.

- Obrigada.

- Mas... - disse Alice, segurando a mão de Isabella - só se você prometer aceitar a oferta de Edward.

Ela empurrou seus dedos para longe em frustração.

- Confie em mim, há uma voz muito insistente e irritante na minha cabeça me dizendo para marchar até seu escritório neste instante e dizer-lhe que sim. Como se fosse algum golpe estranho e torto do destino que o fez aparecer na noite passada, fazendo esta loucura ter inicio.

- Parece que é a voz da razão falando com você, e eu não posso mais concordar com ela. Ele está se oferecendo para te dar a experiência de sua vida, em mais de uma maneira. Quero dizer, se eu não fosse apaixonada por Jasper por mais de cinco anos, eu teria considerado pegar Edward também.

Isabella cruzou seus braços sobre o peito.

- Sério?

- Sim. - respondeu Alice sonhadora. - É como eu te disse antes, ele é extremamente sexy. Quem não gostaria de experimentar isto pelo menos uma vez na vida?

- Então o que você está dizendo é que Jasper não é o extremamente sexy?

Alice riu.

- Jasper é apenas sexo com um baixo teor de gordura em trigo fino. Mas eu semeei algumas aveia selvagens em volta, por isso estou totalmente satisfeita com o que eu tenho.

Ela se inclinou para agarrar seu recipiente e talheres abandonado. Agitando o garfo para mim, e disse:

- Você, por outro lado, tem um saco de aveia que necessita urgentemente ser semeada.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Vamos deixar as minhas aveias de fora disso, por favor.

- Vamos lá, Bella. Você não está nem um pouco curiosa para saber como seria fazer sexo com ele?

O calor aumentou no rosto dela, enquanto pensava no beijo de Edward contra o carro. Se ele pudesse deixa-la quente e ardendo em um sombrio estacionamento, o que ele poderia fazer na cama?

- Claro que eu estou. Eu estou prestes a atingir meu auge sexual, então eu não estou totalmente morta na área de desejo.

- Então, qual diabos é o problema?

Isabella franziu os lábios, pensativa.

- Ok, aqui está uma, eu sei, péssima analogia para você. Edward é como participar da Indy 500 do sexo, e eu preciso de alguém mais...

- Carrinho bate-bate?

- Eu ia dizer pista lenta, espertinha.

Alice riu.

- Desculpe. Não consegui evitar. - Ela endireitou-se na cadeira. - Continue.

Ela girou o lápis distraidamente.

- O que eu quero dizer é que Travis e eu tinhamos a mesma velocidade. Claro, eu já brinquei com alguns caras, cheguei algumas vezes até a terceira base, mas nada muito serio. Travis teve apenas uma outra garota antes de mim. Nós sempre namoramos, e ele foi paciente e esperou meu tempo.

Isabella balançou a cabeça.

- Edward não me parece ser o tipo paciente, que entenderia meu tipo. Ele é mais parecido com o tipo," uau ", "demais", do que "obrigada por tudo minha senhora".

- Você nunca vai saber a menos que você tente. E o inferno, Bella, ele não é um Neandertal que vai agarrá-la pelos cabelos e arrastá-la para dentro de sua caverna. - Alice fez uma pausa e lambeu os lábios. - Embora esse cenário tenha um potencial bem pervertido.

- Alice, por favor. - eu gemi.

- Tudo bem. Aqui estão as orientações gerais. Independentemente de saber se você esta amando ou não a pessoa, o sexo é principalmente comunicação. Então deixe ele saber o que quer ou não quer. Ele, obviamente, quer você muito desesperadamente, se está disposto a oferecer seu DNA , apenas para poder rolar no feno com você, então eu tenho certeza que ele vai estar mais do que disposto a fazer do seu jeito.

Imagens de bondade fugaz de Edward e sua preocupação com ela brilharam na sua mente. Ele não era o completo idiota que ela pensava que era.

- Eu acho que então ...

Alice suspirou.

- Ok, Bella, vamos esquecer tudo sobre a pressão de sexo e sobre que tipo de homem deve ser Edward. Só por um momento, pense apenas no que seria a sensação, talvez já no próximo ano, de estar com seu próprio bebê em seus braços.

Lágrimas deslizavam pelos seus olhos com este pensamento, e a levou de volta para o que Edward tinha dito na noite passada. Um bebê, isto que eu tinha que focar.

Claro, Edward era praticamente um estranho para ela, mas seria a mesmo coisa, se não pior, se ela usasse um doador de esperma. Ela estava tendo a oportunidade de conhecer o pai de seu bebê profundamente, coisa que nunca iria acontecer se fizesse em uma clinica. Ela não tinha muitas opções, por isso, se quisesse ter o bebê, este plano fazia mais sentido.

- Mais uma vez , você provou que é muito boa em publicidade, porque acabou de me vender a proposta de Edward, eu vou aceitar!

Alice gritou enquanto rodeava a mesa, jogando seus braços em volta do seu pescoço, ela sorriu maliciosamente.

- Oh Bella, basta pensar sobre a criança linda que você e Edward vão fazer juntos. Ele ou ela será um destruidor de corações infernal um dia!

Ela sorriu. Uma imagem cintilou em minha mente, de uma menininha com olhos verdes penetrantes e o cabelo cobre de Edward. Ela estava prestes a fazer seu sonho virar realidade.

Alguns dias mais tarde, quando olhou para cima, Edward estava enquadrado em sua porta. Colocando a mão sobre o telefone, Isabella fez sinal para ele entrar.

Enquanto ele varria os olhos pelo escritório, ela relutantemente desviou a atenção de suas belas feições e voltou para a voz na linha.

- Sim, eu vou resolver isso. Obrigada novamente.

Ela desligou e anotou as informações na agenda. Depois que terminou, sorriu para

ele.

- Estou feliz que você pudesse me encontrar comigo hoje.

- Eu sempre fico feliz em encontrar tempo para te ver Isabella.

Era irritante saber, que apenas seu sorriso era suficiente para faze-la corar, deixando suas bochechas vermelhas na hora.

- Estou assumindo, desde que você me chamou aqui, que está pronta para aceitar a minha oferta.

Ele inclinou-se, apoiando suas mãos sobre a mesa. Seu rosto estava a poucos centímetros do meu.

- Eu tenho certeza que você pensou longamente e pesou todas as suas opções.

- Sim. - ela murmurou, enquanto seu corpo estava se tornando muito consciente da proximidade dele. Ela realmente odiava ele ter tanto efeito sobre ela.

- Foi o pensamento de me ver nu que finalmente selou o acordo?

Com seu sorriso travesso, ela revirou os olhos.

- Você acha que consegue reunir um mínimo de maturidade, considerando a gravidade da situação?

Edward riu e se sentou na cadeira em sua frente.

- Tudo bem, eu vou tentar.

- Seria interessante, observando nossos melhores interesses, celebrar este acordo sobre um ponto de vista de negócios. Primeiro, nós precisamos nos submeter a exames de sangue para garantir que não haja chances de DST ou outros problemas de saúde.

- Posso garantir a você que eu estou limpo, mas fico feliz em me submeter.

- Obrigada. - Ela passou uma pasta de documentos para ele. - Eu também pedi para meu advogado fazer isto .

Ele olhou para a pasta, antes de olhar de volta para ela.

-Um contrato, hein?

Ele recostou-se na cadeira e pegou a pasta aberta.

- É um desses contratos como em um livro bizarro, onde destacamos o que estamos dispostos a fazer ou não fazer durante o sexo? Como nossos limites rígidos e palavras seguras?

Isabella sentiu um incêndio de embaraço se espalhar pelas suas bochechas.

- Absolutamente não!

Edward riu.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Só para você saber, eu não sou muito chegado nestas coisas loucas como chicotes e correntes.

- Isso é tão bom de ouvir! Agora você pode, por favor, levar isto a sério?

Ela se levantou da cadeira e deu a volta na mesa.

- Este contrato descreve o que é esperado, ou eu suponho que eu deveria dizer, o que não se espera de você em relação ao que acontece depois que você se torna pai do meu filho.

Enquanto Edward deslizava sobre os primeiros parágrafos, ela continuou.

- Honestamente, o contrato é mais uma proteção a você. Ele garante que eu nunca posso exigir de você as obrigações financeiras, tais como apoio à criança ou registro de paternidade.

- A seção Cinco parece não ter nada a ver com finanças. - Edward respondeu, estendendo o contrato para ela, que não precisou olhar sobre o que ele estava falando. Ela sabia exatamente o que o parágrafo implicava.

- A Seção Cinco me protege no caso de você tentar me processar por custódia ou tentar tirar a criança.

- Você acha que eu faria uma coisa dessas?

- Bem, não. É apenas o que meu advogado disse...

Os olhos de Edward escureceram.

- Este parágrafo diz que eu nunca poderei ter contato físico ou verbal com o meu filho.

- Eu não acho que você queira. Você disse antes que nunca desejou filhos ou a responsabilidade.

- Isso é verdade, mas e se acontecer de mudar de idéia? Se daqui há alguns anos ou antes, eu queira ver como ele ou ela esta? E se o garoto quiser me ver um dia?

- Eu não sei. - Eu abaixei a cabeça e encostou na mesa. - Quando o bebê era para ser de Jacob, eu conhecia todas as respostas. Nós nos conhecemos e nos amávamos desde que tinhamos 12 anos. Seus pais queriam netos, então eu sabia que ele estaria envolvido de alguma forma, independentemente do que Jeff quisesse.

Ela levantou a cabeça para encontrar o olhar de expectativa de Edward.

- Com você, tudo está no ar.

Eles se encararam por um momento. Edward tirou uma caneta do bolso do seu terno.

- Tudo bem. Vamos fazê-lo à sua maneira.

Ele começou a rabiscar sua assinatura em todo o contrato.

- Espere. - ela exclamou. Ele olhou para ela com surpresa.

- Qual é o problema?

- Se você esta realmente levando a serio sobre o bebê, podemos negociar.

- Tudo bem. Mas só altere a parte sobre eu poder ver a criança. Eu não quero participar de trocas de fraldas ou de alimentação noturna, esta bem?

Ela sorriu.

- Eu entendo.

- Então, como devemos proceder?

- Na verdade, eu estava esperando ser o mais breve possível, bem, tão logo os resultados de nossos testes saiam. Eu devo estar ovulando na ocasião.

- Hein?

Ela corou.

- É o momento em que fica mais fácil para engravidar.

- Portanto, nós vamos transar 24 hs. Sete dias por semana? - Edward perguntou com um sorriso.

- Não. Isso não é como conceber obras.

- Que pena. - ele falou.

Isabella retornou seu lugar para olhar para o calendário.

- Daqui uma semana, na segunda-feira esta bem para você?

- Parece bom para mim.

Mordendo o lábio, ela hesitou antes de esplanar para ele o resto das orientações necessarias para conseguir o bebê. Ela estava com vergonha de falar sobre algumas dela na frente dele.

- Fala logo, Bella. - ordenou Edward, seu tom misturado com diversão.

Ela momentaneamente estreitou os olhos para ele, pois ele era muito bom em ler sua linguagem corporal.

- Ok, então aqui está o negócio. É melhor se não fizermos sexo todos os dias durante o meu período fértil. Ter relações sexuais todos os dias pode ser contraproducente para conceber. Então você estaria disposto a me encontrar novamente na Quarta-feira e, potencialmente, sexta-feira?

- Uma programação de sexo? Como você é eficiente. - ele ponderou.

- Por favor, fale sério.

Um sorriso perverso brilhou em seu rosto.

- Bem, minha "caneta" estara sempre comigo. Pronta e ereta, sempre que você precisar de mim.

- Obrigada. - eu respondi, com um sorriso apertado. - Agora que estou devidamente conversados, onde devemos nos encontrar?

- Eu estou pensando que, como você quer manter isso o mais profissional possível, o ideal provavelmente é usar algum terreno neutro, como um quarto de hotel, em vez de uma de nossas casas.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Isso soa bem.

- Posso então fazer uma reserva no Grand Hyatt em nosso nome?

A boca de Isabella caiu aberta.

- O Grand Hyatt? – Repetiu

Edward riu.

- Eu não sou um cara estilo motel de estrada, Bella.

- Oh, não, isso é bom. É que eu pensei que desde que você esta me ajudando e tudo, eu iria cuidar da diária do hotel, e várias noites no Hyatt é um pouco fora do meu orçamento.

Edward balançou a cabeça.

- Não, eu vou cuidar disso.

- Mas...

- Eu acho que é seguro dizer que eu tenho muito mais dinheiro do que você, então deixe que cuido disso. Além do mais, você precisa economizar o seu dinheiro para cuidar da criança.

Mesmo que ela não gostasse desta situação, não podia negar que ele tinha razão.

- Tudo bem então. Você pode pagar.

- Obrigado.

- Então segunda-feira à noite às sete?

- Combinado.

Ao som da campainha, ela vestiu o roupão e correu até a porta, para deixar Alice entrar.

Ela mal abriu a porta e Alice perguntou,

- Como você se sentindo?

Ela gemeu.

- Eu vou me encontrar com Edward em uma hora, e eu sinto que posso vomitar a qualquer momento. Eu preciso de um calmante para passar por esta noite!

- Eu imaginava isto. - Alice respondeu, enquanto entrava no hall.

- Não tenha medo. Agora estou aqui para te dar apoio e garantir o quanto você esta fabulosa.

Ela deu um abraço rápido em Alice.

- Você não sabe o quanto isso significa para mim.

- Não é nada.

- Além disso, você tem me ajudado com meu relacionamento ao longo destes anos. Eu realmente tenho uma divida com você!

Elas caminharam pelo corredor até o quarto.

- Então, o que você vai vestir? Alice perguntou.

Ela apontou para um vestido preto, bastante recatado, pendurado na porta do armário. Alice sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não, não, não! Este é discreto demais para o objetivo desta noite!

- Honestamente, Alice, nós vamos nos encontrar com um objetivo certo. Por que importa o que eu vou vestir? Não é como se eu fosse usá-lo muito tempo.

Alice revirou os olhos.

- Não seja boba, Bella. Os homens são tão visuais. Você tem que pegá-lo ansioso para rasgar suas roupas e te violentar no momento em que te ver.

- Mas vamos jantar primeiro... - Isabella protestava, enquanto Alice já tinha se enfiado no seu armário e acendido a luz.

- Melhor, deixe-lo a meio mastro o tempo todo e querendo te comer de sobremesa!

- Eu realmente não acredito que você pensou e muito menos disse isso!

Alice deu um suspiro de desprezo.

- Bem, uma de nós tem que pensar nessas coisas.

Isabella a ignorou e voltou para o banheiro, para fazer a maquiagem. Estava passando um blush rosa em minhas bochechas, quando Alice finalmente irrompeu pela porta.

- Ooh, um presente! - Ela estendeu um vestido curto, marfim de chiffon, tomara que

caia.

As paredes lilás do banheiro, de repente começaram a fechar dentro dela. Isabella balançou a cabeça freneticamente para Alice.

- Não, definitivamente eu não posso usar isso.

- Por que não? É sexy, sem ser vulgar, e é sua cor favorita. Além disso, ele vai mostrar a bunda fabulosa que você tem!

Uma queimadura lenta e emocional irradiava através do seu peito, e por um momento, ela estava tão abalada que não podia falar. Quando finalmente encontrou voz, ela estava tensa com a emoção.

- Esse é o vestido que eu usei na minha de festa de noivado com Travis.

A expressão radiante de Alice momentaneamente vacilou, mas ela rapidamente retornou com o sorriso.

- Perfeito! Você deve usá-lo em uma ocasião totalmente nova. Aquela foi uma noite feliz, e hoje também é, porque começa um novo capítulo na sua vida, aquele em que você se tornará uma mãe.

Ela olhou para o vestido por um momento. Uma imagem cristalina veio na sua mente. Sua mãe segurando seu coração, e sorrindo amplamente. A voz dela ecoou novamente em sua mente, ouvindo o que ela disse naquele dia na loja.

""- Oh Bella, meu doce, esse vestido é para matar! Você vai roubar a respiração de Travis. "" Ela fechou os olhos, tentando tanto saborear aquela memória e manter suas emoções sob controle. Quando ela teve certeza de que não iria chorar, abriu os olhos e sorriu para Alice.

- Você está certa. Ele precisa de uma nova memória, e esta é a ocasião certa para isto.

- Esse é o espírito! - Envolvendo seus braços em torno dela, Alice a apertou com força.

- Droga, eu tenho orgulho de te chamar de minha melhor amiga. Você é tão forte e resistente com tudo o que passou, e então decidir ter seu próprio bebê independente desta forma. Você é o meu alicerce!

Isabella sorriu. "Quem imaginaria que ter sexo casual, faria você ficar assim, sentimental."

- Eu estou tão feliz por você, e também que finalmente serei tia.

- Madrinha, lembra?

Alice torceu o nariz.

- Eu não sei se eu quero toda esta responsabilidade moral e ética que vem junto em ser madrinha. Eu sou mais a tia travessa que foge com eles para assistir filmes pornográficos e compra bebida quando é menor de idade.

Ela riu.

- Nós vamos ter que trabalhar essa sua mentalidade, especialmente antes que você se torne mãe!

- Morda sua língua, mocinha. Tenho que levar Jasper a um novo estágio, antes que pense em ter filhos.

Isabella voltou a se maquiar enquanto Alice começava a trabalhar em seu cabelo.

- O que você acha? Deixo ele preso?- Não, Edward gosta do meu cabelo solto e ondulado. - ela respondeu, enquanto aplicava um pouco de sombra no olho.

- Ah, não é que minha menina está pensando no que Edward quer. Você vai ter ele comendo na palma de sua mão em algum momento!

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Por que eu sinto como Scarlett O'Hara em " E o vento levou", quando ela de repente se lamenta por que que as mulheres têm que agir como bobas para pegar um marido?

- Bem, tecnicamente você não está fazendo tudo isso por um marido, você só quer que Edward tenha uma ereção ... ou duas.

Seu corpo sacudiu com o riso, fazendo-a passar o delineador no lugar errado.

- Alice, caramba, olha o que você me fez fazer!

- Eu? Eu não falei nada demais, apenas constatei os fatos.

Após limpar o delineador borrado, ela virou o pulso e olhou para o relógio.

- Merda! Temos que começar a nos mexer, ou eu vou chegar tarde!

Ela olhou para o seu telefone pela milionésima vez.

- Merda, merda, merda!

Ela já estava 15 minutos atrasada, e sua mensagem para Edward não teve resposta. Ela temia que ele ficasse chateado e fosse embora. Afinal de contas, ele não tem que esperar pelas mulheres, que normalmente estavam bem dispostas e capazes ao seu menor comando.

Seu telefone soou enquanto entregava o carro para o manobrista. Apalpando dentro da bolsa, ela o arrancou fora. Um olhar para baixo, ela leu a mensagem e seu coração se acalmou e depois reiniciou disparando.

_"" Com certeza é melhor você chegar aqui. Rápido. Esta noite não vou me conformar com uma ducha fria.""_

- Senhora? - O manobrista perguntou.

Com seus pensamentos consumidos por Edward, ela nem percebeu que a porta do carro estava aberta e um rapaz olhava com expectativa para ela.

- Oh, eu sinto muito.

Ela pegou o bilhete dele e correu para o hotel. Seu olhar varreu a massa de rostos estranhos no saguão. Quando não conseguiu verEdward, esticou o pescoço, procurando através da sala lotada. Finalmente, seus olhos o encontraram, e ela deu um sorriso hesitante. Ele caminhou com determinação em sua direção. Com sua expressão frustrada, ela apertou suas mãos.

- Oh,Edward, eu estou atrasada, me desculpe pelo atraso. O transito estava um pesadelo e ...

Ele me silenciou, esmagando meus lábios nos dele. Ele manteve esse beijo muito mais casto do que a noite no estacionamento, uma vez que estavam no meio do lobby de um hotel cheio. Quando ele se afastou, ela deu um tapa no seu braço.

- Você realmente tem que parar de fazer isso! Ela protestou.

- Beijar você?

- Não, me interromper.

- Me desculpe, mas eu não consegui evitar. Você hoje esta fodidamente linda!

Ela arregalou os olhos e sorriu.

- Ok, então, você está perdoado.

Edward sorriu.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Você está com fome?

- Um pouco. - ela mentiu. O pensamento de comer já lhe dava vontade de vomitar. Seus nervos ainda estavam muito fora de controle.

- Vamos. - Ele descansou sua mão contra a parte baixa das suas costas e a guiou em direção ao restaurante do hotel.

Um garçom vestido com um smoking os sentou em uma mesa com uma belíssima vista para o pôr do sol sobre a cidade. Ele anotou o pedido das bebidas e depois se retirou.

Quando ela foi pegar o menu, seus dedos roçaram nos dedos de Edward. Ele olhou para cima e deu aquele sorriso típico torto, terrivelmente sexy. Uma mistura de desejo com ansiedade a queimou, pulsando por todo seu corpo e ela desviou o olhar de volta para o menu.

"Respire, Bella. Você pode fazer isto!"

- O que parece bom? - ele perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

- Oh, eu não sei. - Isabella murmurou, mantendo seus olhos firmemente presos no menu.

Comida era o pensamento mais distante neste momento na mente de Isabella. Tudo o que ela podia pensar era sobre o que ia acontecer depois do jantar. Qual seria a sensação? Ela gostaria de finalmente ter intimidade com alguém de novo? Acima de tudo, ela se preocupava em atingir as expectativas que ele havia estabelecido para ela.

Ela nunca se sentiu mais grata, do que o momento em que o garçom voltou com a margarita.

Ela se inclinou e tomou um gole longo e ardente, sugando metade do copo. Ela estremeceu quando o álcool atingiu seu estômago.

No momento em que o garçom anotava o pedido de comida, ela bebeu a escaldante margarita e pediu outra bebida.

- Eu acho que eles fazem uma excelente margarita aqui, hein? - Edward perguntou com um sorriso apertado.

Ela balançou a cabeça com entusiasmo.

- Totalmente.

Enquanto Edward lançava uma conversa detalhando sobre sua promoção a vice- presidente de marketing e como ele estava ansioso com todas as viagens, ela trabalhou em drenar sua segunda margarita. Ela mal processava suas divagações sobre como trabalhar no exterior e dentro do país era importante para os negócios. Bella vez disso, ela se concentrou em entornar a coragem líquida através daqueles canudos fininhos. Sem perder o ritmo, ela acenou ao garçom pedindo outro.

Edward se interrompeu no meio da frase e arqueou suas sobrancelhas loiras.

- Você está tentando ficar bêbada até sua bunda bater no chão para que possa suportar fazer sexo comigo?

- Não, não, isso não é nada disso! - Ela choramingou.

Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa.

- Você mal bebeu metade da sua margarita na semana passada. Agora você está virando estas como uma pessoa que estava em reabilitação e caiu em tentação.

Ela respirou fundo, decidindo que era melhor ser honesta com ele.

- É só que ... eu estou nervosa com isso tudo.

- Sobre nós dormindo juntos?

Ela assentiu.

As sobrancelhas de Edward dobraram.

- Você está com medo que eu vá machucar você ou fazer algo que você não queira?

- Não, não é nada disso.

- Então o que é? - Ele exigiu.

- Eu tenho medo de ser uma decepção para você.

Sua boca se abriu em descrença.

- Como você poderia pensar isso?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

- Porque você já esteve com um monte de mulheres ... E eu não tenho experiência. Eu só estive com um homem, e fora ele, eu não sei o que os homens querem.

- Primeiro de tudo, apesar do que a fábrica de boatos diz, meu número é relativamente baixo, Isabella. Não é como se eu tivesse comido metade da cidade, ou eu fosse o Gene Simmons do Kiss. E em segundo lugar, o sexo tem basicamente a mesma premissa, não importa com quem você esteja. Diferentes pessoas trazem diferentes gostos e desejos para a mesa.

Ela brincou com o canudo em sua bebida.

- Eu acho que tenho medo de que uma vez ficando comigo, você não irá querer seguir com o nosso acordo.

- Como se eu estivesse tão decepcionado pela experiência, que eu nunca mais quisesse dormir com você de novo?

- Sim. - ela murmurou.

Então Edward jogou a cabeça para trás e caiu na gargalhada, quando parou, seu lábio ainda tremia um pouco.

- Não é engraçado. - Sua diversão rapidamente se desvaneceu.

- Oh Bella, me desculpe se eu machuquei o seu sentimentos. É só que eu não poderia imaginar que você realmente acreditasse em algo assim.

- Bem, eu acreditei. - Ela suspirou. - Eu acredito.

Ele levantou o dedo indicador.

- Permita me deixar isso bem claro. Não há nenhuma maneira no inferno que você consiga me decepcionar. Eu nunca desejei tanto alguém, como desejo você.

Ele se aproximou dela, sua respiração chamuscando a pele sensível do seu ouvido.

- Eu fico duro só de olhar para você.

As bochechas de Isabella queimaram com suas palavras.

- Eu não posso acreditar que você acabou de dizer isso!

Edward sorriu.

- É a verdade. O momento que eu te vi hoje à noite eu queria varrer com você para o quarto.

Tomando sua mão, ele levou sob a toalha de mesa e a trouxe para seu colo.

- Veja o que você faz comigo!

Sua boca correu seca com suas palavras, e ao fato de que ele já estava a meio mastro como Alice queria. Ela passou a língua sobre meus lábios. O jeito que ele a estava olhando, a fez formigar o corpo da cabeça aos pés, especialmente entre as pernas. Deus, ele era tão sexy, um pouco sexy demais para seu gosto. Se ele era capaz de deixa-la tão quente e incomodada apenas sentada na mesa, ela não podia imaginar como seria estar na cama com ele.

Nesse momento, a vontade dela ganhou dos seus nervos.

- Eu acho que estou pronto para ir lá para cima, se você estiver.

As sobrancelhas de Edward dispararam em surpresa.

- Mesmo sem o jantar?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Deixa eu adivinhar. Você tem medo de perder a coragem?- Ele perguntou.

Com a quantidade absurda de álcool bombeando através do seu sistema, ela deu a ele um sorriso sensual.

- Não, eu só estou pronta para transar com você. No momento em que as palavras escaparam de seus lábios, ela engasgou e abaixei sua cabeça. - Oh meu Deus, eu realmente disse isso?

- Se você continuar falando assim, eu não vou ser capaz de andar até lá em cima, sem mostrar minhas condições ao salão inteiro. - Ele rapidamente sinalizou para o garçom o pedido da conta.

Uma vez que ele tinha pago, ela levantou da cadeira e o salão girou.

- Oh merda, eu estou tonta.

Edward agarrou seus ombros para estabiliza-la.

- Vai ser capaz de andar?

- Eu acho que sim. Mas se eu vou ou não voltar a beber de novo é discutível.

Ele riu enquanto passava o braço em volta da sua cintura e a levava para fora do restaurante. Ela inclinou a cabeça contra o peito dele, desfrutando o cheiro amadeirado de sua colônia. Quando ele começou a ir em direção aos elevadores, ela olhou para cima e perguntou:

- Não precisamos fazer o check-in?

Ele pegou a chave do quarto no bolso da jaqueta e acenou.

- Tudo resolvido.

- Você não é o único homem com um plano. - ela respondeu, rindo, em seguida, como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada que já tivesse dito. Quando Edward olhou para ela, com diversão, ela balancei a cabeça.

- Sério, nunca, nunca vou beber de novo.

- Não, você fica muito bonita quando está bêbada. - disse ele, socando o botão do elevador.

As portas se abriram, e nós entramos. O solavanco do elevador fez as pernas dela parecerem borrachas, e ela se agarrou mais apertado em Edward. O elevador soou quando chegou ao andar.

- Depois de você. - Edward insistiu, quando as portas se abriram.

- Obrigada. - Mas quando saiu, Isabella virou para a direita e depois para a esquerda, sem saber para onde ir.

- Por aqui! - Edward a instruiu, pegando-a pelo braço.

Quando eles chegaram no quarto, seu olho parou na placa bronze de identificação na porta, e ela agarrou a manga do terno de Edward.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? Esta é uma suite de lua de mel.

- Sim, eu percebi quando eu reservei. Me falaram que era o mais bonito que eles tinham. - Ele sorriu. - Além disso, eu pensei que você ficaria mais confortável, fazendo o que temos que fazer se parecêssemos casados.

Ela piscou com incredulidade.

- Isso é tão doce. Você pensou em tudo, não é?

- Qualquer coisa para deixá-la mais confortável.

O coração de Isabella acelerou com suas palavras.

- Obrigada. - Edward abriu a porta.

- Depois de você.

Isabella entrou na suite e engasgou. Uma trilha de pétalas de rosas vermelhas entrelaçadas faziam o caminho da sala de estar para o quarto. Na mesa de centro, uma garrafa de champanhe gelada em um balde de prata , e ao lado duas taças longas de champanhe.

Uma taça gigante transbordando de morangos mergulhados no chocolate fizeram meu estômago rosnar. Ela voltou seu olhar e depois seguiu as pétalas de rosas para o quarto, onde fileiras de velas esperavam ser acesas. Havia um pacote rosa embrulhado sobre a cama. Ela olhou de volta para Edward, que estava tirando seu terno.

- Você fez tudo isso por mim?

- Eu gostaria de levar o crédito, mas a equipe que fez todas estas coisas de velas e rosas. - ele respondeu, jogando o cartão-chave sobre a mesa. Como ela continuava com a expressão confusa, ele riu.

- O que você esperava? Uma cama de solteiro e uma rapidinha? Eu sei que isso é apenas para procriar, mas me dê um pouco de crédito.

- Não ... mas eu não imaginava isso. - Ela sorriu timidamente. - Obrigada por ter tido tanto trabalho para me agradar.

- Foi um prazer.

- O que tem na caixa? - Ela perguntou, apontando para a cama.

- Um presente para você.

- Para mim?

Ele balançou a cabeça e entregou o pacote.

- Antes de você abri-lo, tenho que te falar uma coisa. Você já sabe que não precisa fazer nada, apenas respirar, já é suficiente para me dar uma furiosa ereção...

-Edward... - ela protestou.

Ele riu da sua indignação.

- De qualquer forma, eu sou o tipo de homem que gosta de uma lingerie, então eu pensei que você poderia usá-la e me fazer feliz.

Isabella abriu a tampa da caixa. Depois de afastar o papel rosa de seda, seus olhos bateram em um tecido de cetim verde esmeralda. Seus dedos tremiam quando os colocou dentro da caixa para tirar a camisola baby-doll. O corpete verde era intrincado com pequenas pedras douradas e flores bordadas, que iam até suas coxas e também uma calcinha fio dental combinando.

- Está tudo bem?

- É lindo. - ela murmurou. O pensamento dele comprando e pensando nela era esmagador. Será que ele faz isso com todas suas conquistas, ou elas vem com suas próprias lingeries?

- Obrigada.

O rosto de Edward abriu um sorriso largo.

- Eu não sei se ela é bonita. É mais sobre como você fica tão sexy quando está de verde. Foi assim com o vestido verde na festa de Natal e como você está vestida hoje à noite.

Ele ternamente afastou uma mecha de seu cabelo ruivo do rosto.

- Essa cor faz destacar ainda mais seus cabelos e seus olhos.

- Mas como é que você descobriu o meu tamanho?

- Alice me ajudou com isso.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Por que eu não estou surpresa? Eu vou ter que me lembrar de agradecer a ela por isso.

Edward riu.

- Bem, se isso te fizer sentir melhor, ela jurou que cortaria minhas bolas fora se eu arruinasse esta noite para você.

- Ela não fez isso?

- Ah, sim, ela fez.

- Entre Jacob e Alice, eu não acredito que você ainda queira continuar com isto!

- Está tudo bem. Eu trabalho bem sob pressão. - Edward brincou. Ele fez sinal com a cabeça para o banheiro.

- Agora, afaste esta carranca do rosto e vá se trocar.

Ela riu.

- Ok, então.

Ela entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta, trancando-a por segurança. Isabella abriu o zíper do vestido, e deixou escorregar pelo seu corpo em um sussurro de chiffon caindo no chão. Depois de trocar a calcinha pelo fio dental, ela tirou o sutiã e colocou a camisola. Não havia botões ou zíperes, apenas um laço de cetim para amarrar no meio e mantê-la no lugar.

Quando terminou, ela olhou para seu reflexo no espelho.

- Oh céus!

De alguma forma, a camisola tinha transformado-a em uma completa gatinha sexual. Ela praticamente podia ouvir a voz de Alice gritando em seu ouvido. "Vá pegá-lo, baby!"

Com a mão pairando sobre a maçaneta da porta, ela puxou algumas reconfortantes respirações antes de abrir.

Edward estava de costas para ela, quando saiu do banheiro. O quarto cintilava à luz de velas e uma música suave saia de um iHome no canto. Ela não podia acreditar ele estava cuidando das coisas desta maneira. Bella sua mente, ela o imaginava jogando-a para cima, como o Lobo Mau e a devorando antes que ela conseguisse fechar a porta.

Ela ficou sem jeito no meio da sala, esperando ele a notar. Isabella trocou seus pés, esfregando os braços nus. Finalmente, ela pigarreou.

Quando Edward se virou, seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Puta merda, Bella.

Conscientemente, ela puxou a bainha do babydoll, tentando se cobrir um pouco mais.

- Como eu estou? - Perguntou, virando lentamente para ele dar sua aprovação.

Ele fechou o espaço entre os dois em duas passadas largas. Os seus braços rodearam a cintura dela, e a puxou contra ele. Sua respiração provocante contra seu rosto enquanto ele sussurrava.

- Infernalmente Sexy.

- Obrigada.

Amparada por seu elogio, ela se inclinou e levou seus lábios aos dele. Desta vez, ela deslizou a língua em sua boca, avidamente buscando seu calor. Suas mãos deslizaram para baixo da cintura, direto para sua bunda. Ele engatou uma de suas pernas sobre o quadril dela, moendo a necessidade dentro de dela. Ela gemia com a sensação deliciosa dele através da fina calcinha. Enquanto ele se movia contra ela, Isabella queria sentir mais dele, sua pele nua na dela. Ela arrancou seus lábios momentaneamente para longe dele.

- Você não vai tirar nada?

- Eu estava esperando você tirar de mim.

- Oh... - ela murmurou. Felizmente, ele já tinha tirado a gravata, então ela não tinha que se preocupar com isso. Seus dedos trêmulos alcançaram os botões de sua camisa.

Ela se atrapalhou com o primeiro antes de desfazer o resto. Ela puxou sua camisa e arregalou os olhos com a visão do seu peito esculpido. Sem questionar se podia, ela passou a mão sobre o meio do seu peito, até os gominhos da barriga, chegando até a fivela do seu cinto, fazendo com que Edward sugasse o ar e os músculos do seu estômago se apertassem.

Desfrutando o efeito que o mais leve toque causava sobre ele, ela olhou para cima e sorriu.

- Belo peito. Eu aposto que você gasta horas na academia.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, ela balançou a cabeça.

- Eu poderia soar mais clichê?

Ele riu.

- Não, meu esporte é na piscina. Eu já ganhei campeonato estadual como melhor nadador.

- Hmm, Eu imagino transar com ele apenas com uma touca Speedo... - ela pensou consigo mesma. O peito de Edward balançou com riso, e ela percebeu com horror, que escorregou e falou em voz alta.

- Jogue suas cartas certas, e eu poderia usar um dia só para você.

Ansiosa para ver mais dele, ela rapidamente soltou a fivela e empurrou o cinto para fora da calça.

Depois de jogar no chão, ela o olhou. Seu olhar aquecido queimava dentro dela, e ela sentia um calor inundando as bochechas e descendo até o pescoço. Ela estendeu a mão para empurrar a camisa de seus braços. Ela escorregou para o chão.

Agora, tudo o que restava eram as calças de Edward, e para ela era o mais intimidante, ou pelo menos o que estava dentro. Uma vez que desabotoou o botão, seus dedos se atrapalharam no zíper.

Quando ela empurrou para baixo, sua mão roçou contra sua ereção. Ele resistiu dentro da cueca, à espera de ser liberado para meu toque.

Ela se inclinou contra ele, pressionando seu corpo no dele, para enfiar sua mão na parte de trás da calça, descendo pelo seu corpo. Suas mãos momentaneamente pararam para apertar sua bunda antes de puxar a calça. Deslizou para baixo de seu corpo no mesmo movimento que as suas calças.

- Não vai ter elogios para a minha bunda? - Edward questionou, sua voz atada com diversão.

Quando ela chegou ao chão, elevou a cabeça para ele.

- Muito bonita.

Ele riu.

- Obrigado.

Colocando a calça atrás das suas pernas, eu subi lentamente de volta. Minhas unhas arranhando suas panturrilhas e coxas. Edward não desviou seus olhos de mim. Mais uma vez, ele colocou a mão dela na sua bunda, enquanto levava seus dedos para o cós da sua cueca. Assim que ela começou a liberar sua ereção, ele empurrou sua mão. Quando ela olhou para Edward com surpresa, ele balançou a cabeça.

- Nesta nossa primeira vez, vamos focar apenas em você.

Então, ele trouxe seus lábios nos dela, mergulhando a língua em sua boca. Isabella colocou seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço enquanto ele massageava sua língua com a dela;

Edward deixou um rastro quente de sua boca sobre a orelha dela, enquanto sua mão subia para embalar o corpete.

- Você tem o par mais surpreendente de peitos.

Um riso nervoso escapou de meus lábios.

- O que? - Perguntou.

- Você falou igual um garoto de fraternidade com tesão.

Ele sorriu.

- Porque falei peitos? E como devo chamá-los?

- Seios talvez?

Seus dedos mergulharam dentro do corpete, colocando sua mão na carne quente dela. Quando seu polegar sacudiu para frente e para trás no mamilo, ela engasgou. Ele sorriu com a sua resposta.

- Ok, você tem os seios muito bonitos. Está melhor?

Ela acenou com a mão.

- Mmm, muito melhor. - ela respondeu, sem fôlego.

- Eu mal posso esperar para enfiar minha boca sobre eles.

Ela gemeu quando ele trouxe a outra mão ao peito negligenciado e começou a amassar ambos. Em uma declaração que surpreendeu a ela mesma, Isabella perguntou:

- O que te impede?

- Hmm, este pouco de tecido. Você se importa se nos livrarmos dele?

Ela balançou a cabeça. Edward levou seus dedos para o laço de cetim no decote.

Lentamente, sem tirar seus olhos dos dela, ele soltou a fita. Ele deu um leve puxão e a camisola se abriu. Seu olhar caiu para os seios dela, e ele lambeu os lábios. Ela sentiu o calor subindo entre as pernas, e trocou os pés, pressionando as coxas juntas de alívio.

Sua cabeça pendeu para trás quando sua boca fechou sobre um mamilo. Ele sacudia e girava a língua no seio e depois sugou profundamente.

Sua mão acariciavam o outro seio, enquanto sua língua trabalhava com o bico em sua boca que estava como uma pedra de excitação. Ela não podia lutar contra o grito de prazer que escapou de seus lábios.

Os dedos dela automaticamente foram para o seu cabelo, puxando e agarrando os fios quando o prazer tomou conta dela. Edward lambeu uma trilha molhada para o outro seio, antes de reivindicar o mamilo. A dor entre as suas coxas cresceu, e ela sabia que se ele a tocasse lá, ele iria facilmente encontra-la encharcada em sua necessidade por ele.

Como se ele pudesse ler a mente dela, Edward serpenteou uma mão pelo seu estômago. Seus dedos leves provocando através da sua barriga, fazendo com que seus quadris tremessem em suas mãos.

Ele hesitou antes de finalmente mergulhar suas mãos entre as pernas dela.

Ela ofegou contra seus lábios, enquanto seus dedos trabalhavam contra a carne sensível sobre a calcinha. Os quadris dela arquearam involuntariamente contra sua mão, esfregando-se contra seus dedos.

- Eu já posso nos livrar deste tecido também?

- Uh-huh. - ela murmurou quase incoerente.

Ele riu enquanto seus dedos puxavam a calcinha pela cintura, deslizando devagar para baixo.

Assim como ela tinha feito com ele, seu corpo desceu com a calcinha até o chão, exceto que ele beijou e mordiscou um trilha pelas as coxas e pernas. Ela sentia que a qualquer minuto seus joelhos fraquejariam e ela cairia. Felizmente, Edward segurou a parte de trás de suas coxas para mantê-la firme, enquanto ela levantava os pés para a calcinha sair.

Ajoelhado diante dela, os dedos de Edward mergulharam entre suas pernas, procurando seu clitóris inchado. O momento em que ele começou a acariciar, ela gritou e agarrou seus ombros apertado. Seu polegar continuavam esfregando, enquanto seus dedos deslizaram para dentro das dobras molhadas. Eles rodavam contra as paredes apertadas, deixando-a em um frenesi de desejo. Ela mordeu o lábio para tentar manter o gritos de êxtase enterrados na garganta. Mas foi inútil quando ele continuou o ataque em seu núcleo, trazendo-a cada vez mais e mais perto de gozar.

Quando a onda de seu primeiro orgasmo caiu sobre ela, Isabella cravou as unhas nas costas de Edward e empurrou a pélvis com força contra sua mão. Edward se levantou do chão. Ele manteve as mãos apertadas na cintura dela, enquanto ela tentava se orientar.

- Você é tão quente quando goza. - ele murmurou em seu ouvido.

Ela corou com suas palavras, sua respiração ainda em pequenos suspiros irregulares. Gentilmente, ele a guiou até a cama e depois a deitou suavemente. Se empurrando com os cotovelos, ela subiu mais um pouco no colchão. Edward pairava sobre ela, um desejo ardente brilhando em seus olhos verdes. Ela estremeceu sob seu olhar.

Cobrindo seu corpo com o dele, ele afastou as pernas dela. Ele, então, começou a beijar o pescoço, para baixo através do vale dos seios, e sobre a barriga.

Quando a sua cabeça mergulhou entre as pernas dela, seus olhos fecharam em êxtase.

Desta vez, quando seus dedos entraram, era a sua língua que girava em torno do clitóris dela, sugando-o em sua boca. Ela apertou com força suas mãos nos lençóis.

- Oh Edward. - ela gritou. Imediatamente, a mão dela voou para sua boca. "Deus! O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu nunca gritei na cama antes." - Seus dedos mantinham um ritmo rápido, enquanto ele continuava a lamber e chupar o seu centro.

- Ah, sim! Sim, Edward ... por favor - ela murmurou, torcendo os lençóis mais apertado em suas mãos. Seus quadris mantinham um ritmo maníaco, enquanto ele mergulhava seus dedos e sua língua dentro e fora dela.

Finalmente, ele a levou até o limite e ela gozou violentamente. Quando ela começou a retornar, ela percebeu que uma de suas mãos haviam abandonado o lençol e tinha torcido o cabelo de Edward. Depois que ela o soltou, ele arrancou suas cuecas, dando uma visão completa de sua ereção gigantesca. Ele se levantou do meio das pernas dela e sorriu.

- Então, qual é a melhor posição para fazer bebê?

"Mas o que ...? Ele estava seriamente me perguntando qual a melhor posição para fazer..."

- Hum, bem, supostamente papai-mamãe.

- Parece bom para mim. Ele se inclinou sobre ela, se posicionando entre suas coxas. Quando seu pênis cutucou a abertura dela, Isabella ficou tensa e agarrou seus ombros. Edward a beijou com ternura sobre a testa.

- Eu vou levar isso suave e lentamente ok?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e apertou os olhos bem fechados.

- Não, olhe para mim, Isabella.

Obedecendo ao seu comando, ela olhou para ele. Gentilmente, ele começou a entrar devagar. Ela ofegava de prazer, em vez de dor, enquanto ele a enchia.

- Hmm. - ela murmurou, quando ele finalmente se enterrou completamente.

- Deus, me sentir dentro de você é incrível. - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Eu poderia dizer o mesmo sobre você. - ela respondeu.

Ele riu e ficou parado por um momento, permitindo que ela se acostumasse com o seu tamanho.

- Sim, mas, para mim, é mais sobre ser capaz de sentir tanto. Eu nunca estive dentro de uma mulher sem preservativo antes.

- Sério?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Acho que você me fez perder minha virgindade de preservativo.

- Oh... - ela murmurou.

Lentamente, ele tirou e empurrou de volta para ela.

- Foda! Oh ,sim, isso é muito quente - ele gemeu em seu ouvido. Uma vez que ele encontrou um ritmo, ela ergueu os quadris para encontrá-lo. Eles se moviam em uma quase unidade, suas respirações vinham rasgadas.

Mas, depois de alguns minutos, Edward surpreendeu, mantendo seu ritmo lânguido. Ele foi suave e doce, quase como o amor que ela costumava ter com Travis. Uma dor emocional queimou através de peito dela, e Isabella estremeceu. Ela não gostou desta mudança de sentimentos que estava acontecendo. Isto deveria apenas ser sexo para procriação, e não fazer amor. Quando ela olhou nos olhos de Edward, viu como ele estava se segurando. Pegando seu rosto em suas mãos e sorriu.

- Você não tem que se segurar por mim.

- Tem sido um longo tempo desde que você fez sexo, e eu não quero machucar você. - ele respondeu, praticamente rangendo os dentes com o esforço.

- Eu não sou virgem, então você não vai me machucar. - Com a continuidade do ritmo lento, quase metódico, ela percebeu que teria que fazer alguma coisa, para fazê-lo parar de se segurar. Ao mesmo tempo, ela não se sabia se iria ter a coragem de fazer o que era necessário.

Desenhando uma profunda respiração, ela bateu com força na sua bunda.

- Duro! Edward Cullen, é melhor você realmente me foder, quando você falar que vai fazer isto!

A cabeça de Edward levantou de uma vez, quando ela lhe deu um tapa.

- Cristo, Bella, eu não posso acreditar que você disse isso.

O rubor tingiu as bochechas dela como de costume, mas ela balançou a cabeça.

- Não me trate como uma flor frágil. Eu quero que você aproveite isso.

- Tudo bem, então. - ele praticamente rosnou.

Ela gritou quando ele a virou, deixando-a montada nele. Ele ficou imóvel, enterrado profundamente dentro dela, esperando que ela tomasse as rédeas.

Timidamente, ela balançou contra ele, até que começou lentamente a acelerar o ritmo. Inclinando-se para trás, ela descansou as mãos sobre suas coxas. Ela montou duro e rápido, se esfregando contra ele, até que ele encontrou o local certo para manda-la ao topo novamente.

- Sim! Oh Deus! - Ela chorou.

Edward levantou ela da posição sentada. Ele tomou um dos seios em sua boca e chupava profundamente, enquanto agarrava os quadris apertados. Ele mudou o ritmo de movimento contra ele, puxando-a quase fora do seu pau, e em seguida fazendo-a descer de uma vez.

Ela o sentia ir mais fundo e mais profundo cada vez, e tanto quanto estava gostando da sensação, Edward estava gemendo de prazer contra seu seio. Apenas quando ela pensou que iria gozar novamente, Edward a empurrou de costas e trouxe suas pernas para cima contra seu peito, deixando os pés dela repousando em seus ombros.

Ela choramingava quando ele batia de volta dentro dela. Ele sorriu de satisfação para ela, e ela sabia que estava sorrindo de volta para ele. Ela disse a ele que queria ser fodida, então ele deu exatamente isto. Duro!

Quando ele batia nela, suas bolas batiam contra sua bunda. Ele gemia, enquanto esta posição o levava ainda mais fundo novamente.

Os gritos de prazer de Isabella pareciam combustível para Edward, enquanto ele empurrava de novo e de novo. Ela sentiu a tensão em seu corpo e percebeu que ele estava chegando perto. De repente, ele abriu as pernas e os levou de volta à posição original, cara a cara e envoltos um no braço do outro. Quando o último orgasmo dela apertou suas paredes em volta do pau de Edward, ele empurrou uma última vez e, em seguida, gozou dentro dela.

- Oh, foda, Isabella! - ele gritou antes de cair em cima dela.

Eles ficaram emaranhados juntos, tentando respirar.

- Nunca duvide de si mesma novamente. - Edward murmurou em seu ouvido.

- Sério? - Ela se afastou e perguntou.

Ele a puxou de volta e sorriu.

- Completamente.

- Obrigada. Você foi realmente incrível.

-Eu nunca imaginei que você fosse tão vocal na hora do sexo. - Ele empurrou o cabelo do rosto dela. - Certamente você não é tímida na cama, não é verdade?

Mortificada com o que ela poderia ter dito ou feito no calor da paixão, ela escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Edward.

- Oh, meu Deus...

- Sim, eu realmente gostaria de dizer que você é muito, muito verbal. Claro, eu também adorei quando você gritava o meu nome. - ele meditou.

Quando ela continuou escondendo o rosto dele, ele cutucou de brincadeira.

-Vamos lá, Bella. Não fique envergonhada. Você estava sexy como o inferno.

- Sério? - Ela chiou.

- Sim.

Depois de exalar um suspiro de satisfação, ela se afastou sorrindo timidamente para ele.

- Eu acho que me empolguei porque eu não sabia que podia ser assim.

- Você não teve sexo como este com seu noivo?

- Sim, mas eu o amava.

Quando as sobrancelhas de Edward franziram, ela corou.

- O que eu quero dizer é que eu pensei que nunca fosse gostar de sexo a menos que eu estivesse apaixonada pela pessoa.

- Bem, eu estou feliz que consegui provar que você está errada. - ele meditou.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Ela poderia dizer que Edward não era um cara muito carinhoso após o sexo, o que apenas confirmou sua imagem como um garanhão.

Ela o observou enquanto ele olhava para o teto, ou para os lençóis retorcidos. Ele provavelmente não dormia com a maioria dos mulheres que ele ia para a cama.

Ele limpou a garganta.

- Quer ir comigo para o chuveiro?

- Ainda não. Eu tenho que esperar antes de fazer isso.

- Por quê?

Ela corou.

- Tem certeza que você realmente quer saber tudo sobre isso?

- Claro que eu quero.

Ela não podia acreditar que, depois de fazer sexo com Edward, ela ainda não conseguia dizer algumas palavras ou explicar alguns aspectos para o sucesso da concepção.

Ele a cutucou com o cotovelo.

- Vamos lá, Bella. O que é isso?

- Tudo bem. Eu li que você deve esperar 20 ou 30 minutos antes usar o banheiro ou tomar banho. Você sabe, para ajudar o esperma a ficar dentro e tudo.

- É isso? Eu pensei que pelo jeito que você estava agindo era algo verdadeiramente embaraçoso. - Edward sorriu.

- Confie em mim. Falar essas coisas para você é humilhante.

- Ok, que seja. Então o negócio com o esperma é algo do tipo: "Você não pode nadar por 30 minutos depois de comer", este tipo de coisa?

- Eu acho que sim. - ela murmurou.

- O que mais você tem que fazer?

-Edward. - ela protestou.

- Vamos lá. Você consegue dizer. Você acabou de dizer esperma na minha frente, e eu não corri para as colinas. Eu acho que posso lidar com isso.

Um riso escapou dos lábios dela.

- Bem, eles dizem que se você colocar um travesseiro sob os quadris, ajuda a inclinar o colo do útero.

Edward balançou a cabeça.

- Ok, você me pegou. Você disse a palavra intolerável, útero. Eu estou saindo daqui.

Ela o golpeou de brincadeira, enquanto ele fingia se levantar da cama. E beijou a sua testa.

- Porra, você consegue ficar sexy, mesmo envergonhada.

- Sim, certo.

- Sério, Isabella, eu cresci com quatro irmãs em três pequenos quarto e dois banheiros. Eu vi e ouvi tantas coisas femininas, que deveria deixar traumas em qualquer cara psicologicamente por anos. Prometo não há nada que você pode, eventualmente, dizer que vai me assustar.

Ela riu.

- Sim, bem, então fui apenas uma menina, que levou cerca de um ano que eu pudesse falar sobre o meu período mensal na frente do meu namorado.

Edward então pegou um dos travesseiros extras que o estava sustentando e deslizou sob as cobertas, até chegar nos quadris dela. Então içou seu quadril no ar, e colocou os travesseiros sob eles.

- Tudo bem, então, é hora de ajudar os meninos a ficarem!

Ela riu e se contorceu contra ele.

- Eu mesma poderia ter feito isso.

- Estou feliz em ajudar. - Ele mexeu o travesseiro debaixo dela, mas não removeu sua mão.

- E eu nunca deixaria passar a oferta de pegar no seu traseiro!

- Você nunca para? - Ela bufou.

- Me dê mais uma rodada, e você vai me implorar para não parar!

- Nós vamos ter que ver isso.

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso antes de lançar o lençol.

- O Round Dois começa no chuveiro em quinze minutos.

- Tudo bem. - Isabella respondeu.

Ela ficou assistindo ele caminhar gloriosamente nu até o banheiro e ligar a água. Um tremor de antecipação caiu sobre ela, com o pensamentos de ter sexo com ele novamente. Calor encheu suas bochechas e se arrastaram pelo pescoço, enquanto lembrava tudo o que ela havia dito e feito. Mas ele gostou, então isso era tudo que importava. O tempo parecia passar dolorosamente devagar, enquanto esperava para levantar. Ela se perguntava se ainda haveria qualquer água quente para ela.

Finalmente, ela jogou as cobertas para fora e correu para o banheiro.

O vapor envolvia o banheiro quando ela entrou e ouviu Edward cantarolando.

Ela abriu a porta de vidro do chuveiro e entrou.

- Uau, esse chuveiro é enorme.

- Suíte de lua de mel, lembra-se? Eles esperam que os casais fiquem aqui juntos durante longos períodos de tempo.

- Acho que sim. - ela respondeu.

Ele entregou o sabonete. Ela esguichou um pouco na mão e começou a ensaboá-lo quando sentiu as mãos de Edward em sua cintura. Quando ele começou a puxa-la contra ele, ela se afastou. Diante da sua expressão intrigada, ela sorriu docemente.

- Eu acredito que você disse que era tudo para mim, a primeira vez. - Ela abaixou a mão para pegar o seu pau.

- Agora é sobre você.

Edward sorriu.

- Se você esta dizendo, senhora.

A mão dela, lisa com sabão, deslizou para cima e para baixo, trabalhando em uma rocha dura. Ele deu um gemido de prazer quando a outra mão alcançou as suas bolas, massageando-as suavemente.

- Hmm, técnica muito boa para uma garota que afirma não ter muita experiência.

- Ah, mas eu só comecei, Sr. Cullen.

- Cristo. - Edward murmurou quando ela caiu de joelhos. Ela correu suas mãos até suas coxas, passando o sabonete.

Quando ele estava totalmente lavado, ela afastou as suas pernas. Com a mão agarrando-o, ela o lambeu seguindo uma trilha de seu umbigo até a sua base. A água em cascata sobre as costas, enquanto ela lambia seu pau. Ela rodou a língua em torno dele provocativamente, fazendo com que Edward gemesse.

- Você está me matando.

Sua respiração engatou quando ela o levou para dentro da sua boca. Ela desenhou ele para dentro e para fora, enquanto a outra mão trabalhava nas bolas. Uma sensação de orgulho a encheu, quando Edward fechou seus olhos, batendo de volta a cabeça de contra o azulejo. Suas mãos foram para os cabelos dela, e ele torcia os dedos entre os fios longos, enquanto ela balançava para cima e para baixo sobre ele.

Quando ela começou a sentir que ele estava chegando perto, Edward a afastou.

- Não quero desperdiçá-los, querida. - respondeu ele, quando olhou para seu pau.

Edward agarrou seus ombros e a arrancou do chão. Girando em torno dele, ele a empurrou contra os azulejos.

Ele sorriu para ela, enquanto engatava uma de suas pernas sobre seu quadril e se apertava dentro dela.

- Você me deixou tão excitado, que acredito que o desempenho no segundo round seja um pouco mais curto do que o planejado.

- Tudo bem. - ela ofegou. Ela colocou os braços ao redor do seu pescoço apertado, pressionando seus seios fortemente contra seu peito. A água foi aspirada junto, quando ele começou a se mover.

Depois de vários golpes profundos, ela gritou.

Edward olhou em meus olhos.

- Eu não estou te machucando, estou?

- Não, esta tudo bem.

- Só bem? - Ele brincou.

Ela sorriu.

- Ótimo, maravilhoso, magnífico, Oh, Deus, Oh Deus!

Ele riu.

- Você é muito engraçadinha.

Ele aumentou o ritmo, enquanto seus gemidos varriam o banheiro. Apenas quando ela estava chegando perto, Edward agarrou sua bunda e tirou sua outra perna do chão, empalando-a sobre ele. Ela suspirou de prazer quando ele bateu as costas contra a parede do chuveiro.

- Me segura apertado. - ele instruiu.

Ela enrolou as pernas apertadas em torno dele, levando-o mais profundo, quando ela falou.

- Oh, Deus, sim!

Ele gemeu contra a clavícula dela.

Edward se movia freneticamente contra ela. As costas de Isabella queimavam de bater contra a parede do chuveiro com suas estocadas, mas todo o resto estava bom demais para ela reclamar. Bella vez disso, ela ofegou contra sua orelha, clamando seu nome quando o orgasmo veio rasgando.

Assim, enquanto ela se apertava em torno dele, ele gozou, prendendo-a com força contra a parede.

- Droga! ele murmurou.

Ele virou a cabeça para sorrir para ela.

- Sim, muito bom, Swan.

Ela riu.

- Obrigada, Sr. Cullen. Será que você poderia pensar em me soltar agora? Eu acho que os azulejos me queimaram.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Merda, eu sinto muito.

- Está tudo bem.

Quando ela estava de volta em seus pés, suas pernas pareciam de borracha como se elas não conseguissem segurar-la. A posição atual não estava realmente na lista de " como" conceber, então ela sabia que precisava voltar para a cama.

- É melhor eu ir deitar na cama.

- Para os meninos. - ele meditou com um sorriso.

- Sim, para os meninos.

Depois de pegar uma toalha, ela cambaleou para fora do chuveiro, direto para a cama. Se secou rapidamente, e pegou a camisola que tinha guardada em sua bolsa e a deslizou sobre a cabeça. Olhou para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira que mostrou que já passava da meia noite. Ela bocejou, se perguntando como iria me levantar de manhã para trabalhar. Arrumando os lençóis, ela escorregou para a cama. Edward saiu do banheiro, com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Conscientemente, ela levantou o lençol do seu lado.

- Será que eu poderia me deitar do seu lado? - ele perguntou, com um sorriso.

Um sorriso tímido curvou os lábios dela.

- Eu permito. - Ela respondeu. Ela não pode afastar os olhos quando ele deixou cair a toalha e deslizou em sua cueca. Mas, então, o coração dela afundou quando ele começou a vestir as calças.

- Você não vai ficar?

Ele se voltou para ela.

- Eu não planejei ficar. Mas você pode. O quarto está pago pela noite.

_**BEIJOS E ATÉ**_


	2. Chapter 2

_OI! MAIS UM CAP._

_ OBRIGADA POR ESTAREM ACOMPANHANDO._

_**- Será que eu poderia me deitar do seu lado? - ele perguntou, com um sorriso. **_

_**Um sorriso tímido curvou os lábios dela. **_

_**- Eu permito. - Ela respondeu. Ela não pode afastar os olhos quando ele deixou cair a toalha e deslizou em sua cueca. Mas, então, o coração dela afundou quando ele começou a vestir as calças. **_

_**- Você não vai ficar? **_

_**Ele se voltou para ela. **_

_**- Eu não planejei ficar. Mas você pode. O quarto está pago pela noite. **_

- Oh... - ela murmurou, incapaz de esconder seu desapontamento.

Eu senti o calor do olhar de Edward, antes que ele suspirasse. A cama afundou com seu peso quando ele se sentou.

- Em, você sabia que tipo de homem eu era antes de chegarmos a isso. Eu não costumo...

- Não, está tudo bem.

- Você com certeza não soa ou parece bem sobre isso.

- É só que você fez todas estas coisas, de lingerie com laço e champanhe. Tudo tornou-se menos negócios e mais ... - Ela balançou a cabeça. - Mas eu entendo agora. Será sempre apenas sexo com você.

Edward gemeu e passou a mão pelo cabelo molhado.

- Eu deveria ter percebido que isso iria acontecer. - ele murmurou.

- Eu estou bem, ok?

Com seu olhar cético, ela suspirou.

- Isso tudo é uma montanha-russa emocional maluca para mim, e eu sinto muito. Tenho certeza de que você odeia as mulheres que ficam toda exigente e emocional.

Ele fez uma careta.

- Às vezes.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso triste.

- Eu achei o máximo.

- Na verdade, sou eu. Eu odeio esta obrigação de união.

Com um frustrado grunhido, ele baixou as calças e começou a voltar para a cama. Quando sua mão agarrou o lençol, ela levantou a cabeça com surpresa.

- O que você está fazendo?

- O que diabos esta parecendo que estou fazendo? Eu estou indo para a cama. - Ele resmungou.

- Mas eu pensei...

- Eu acho que uma vez que você está caminhando para ser a mãe do meu filho, eu posso abrir uma exceção no seu caso.

Um grito estrangulado surgiu em seus lábios. A última coisa que ela queria dele era piedade. No momento em que Edward foi para a cama, ela se afastou dele o mais longe possível. Bellaum acesso de raiva, ela se virou, puxando os lençóis, deixando-o no frio em mais de um sentido.

- Em? - Quando ela se recusou a responder, ele saiu do seu lado, encostando nela.

- Por que você está tão chateada? Eu não vou ficar?

Ela virou para encará-lo.

- Eu não quero que você fique por obrigação ou pena, Edward. Eu quero que você fique, mas porque você quer.

- Porra! Eu não quis dizer com este sentido. Eu só queria dizer que eu deveria ficar, desde que você era diferente das outras ... alguém especial.

Ela momentaneamente suavizou sua expressão.

- Sério?

- Sim, realmente.

- Tudo bem, então.

- Posso ter um pouco da coberta agora? Estou congelando a minha bunda.

- É claro. Quer dizer, nós não podemos ter qualquer problema com esta sua bunda fabulosa agora, podemos?

- Essa sua boca é um problema. - ele disse, enquanto deslizava sob a coberta.

Surpresa a inundou quando ele ficou de conchinha contra ela, e ela não conseguiu evitar que o suspiro de satisfação escapasse de seus lábios.

A luz do sol entrava através das cortinas abertas, aquecendo o rosto de Isabella. Ela rolou, protegendo seus olhos com o braço. Por um momento, ela esqueceu que não estava no conforto de sua própria cama. E, em seguida, a lembrança a bateu.

Ela estava em uma cama king size na suite de lua de mel do Grand Hyatt. Quando ela se virou, viu que Edward já havia partido, sem falar adeus.

Uma pontada de tristeza cruzou o seu peito, mas ela tentou argumentar consigo mesma que já era quase um milagre ele ter ficado a noite. Ela não podia esperar que alguém como ele, fosse acordar e dar um beijo de despedida.

Era esta a maneira certa de entender a situação. Ela olhou para o relógio e viu que já passava das sete.

Se ela quisesse chegar a tempo no trabalho, ela precisava começar a se movimentar rápido.

Escorregou no vestido da noite anterior, se lamentando que não tinha pensado em trazer uma roupa a mais para usar. Bellaquase 30, ela nunca tinha experimentado a "caminhada da vergonha", e agora ela iria ter esta experiência Afinal, quem no mundo usava chiffon às sete da manhã?

Felizmente, o corredor estava em silêncio, enquanto ela corria pelo carpete floral até os elevadores. Quando chegou lá embaixo, só o pessoal do hotel circulava no lobby. Ela tentou manter a cabeça erguida enquanto passava por eles. Ela conseguiu manter sua dignidade até que entregou ao manobrista seu bilhete. Ele olhou para suas roupa e cabelos desgrenhados e um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

- Um minuto, senhora.

Ela interiormente gemeu e desejou que nunca mais esquecesse uma mochila novamente.

Ela mal tinha entrado na sua sala, quando Alice invadiu porta a dentro:

- Eu não posso acreditar que você não me ligou!

Segurando a mão dela, Isabella avisou:

- Eu nem tomei café ainda. Eu estava tentando adiar o inicio da Inquisição, por pelo menos, 30 minutos.

- Hmm, alguém esta irritado. Será que você não dormiu o suficiente na noite passada? - Alice perguntou, meneando suas sobrancelhas.

- Não, a titulo de constatação de fato, eu realmente não dormi.

Alice gritou e depois deixou-se cair na cadeira.

- Uma bebida, Em! Eu preciso desesperadamente de uma bebida!

- Então seja uma boa melhor amiga e me traga um café. - ela gemeu.

Com um hmpff, Alice se levantou de sua cadeira.

- Tudo bem. Mas é melhor você me dar todos os detalhes, só os eróticos! Quando eu voltar!

Quando Alice saiu pela porta, Isabella apoiou as coisas na bancada, sentou e ligou o computador.

No meio da leitura de seus compromissos para o dia, o telefone soou em sua bolsa. Ela agarrou e começou a rolar pelas mensagens. Quando viu uma de Edward, seu coração saltou para a garganta.

"Desculpe, eu não disse adeus. Você parecia muito tranquila para te acordar. Nos vemos na quarta-feira -A."

Ela não podia lutar contra o sorriso bobo que encheu suas bochechas. Ele não era o idiota enorme que ela estava imaginando. Ele realmente se importava o suficiente para enviar uma mensagem e verificar como ela estava.

Rapidamente, seus dedos voaram sobre o teclado.

"Obrigada. Eu dormi muito bem ontem à noite ... bem, depois de tudo. Eu estou aguardando nosso encontro na quarta-feira. ^^E."

Alice entrou pela porta com uma caneca fumegante de café.

Enquanto Isabella soprava para esfriar, pequenas ondas subiam sobre o líquido escuro, Alice fez um beicinho com os lábios.

- Em, eu realmente estou triste, porque você não me ligou a caminho de casa esta manhã? Quero dizer, eu quase morri durante toda a noite e esta manhã para saber como foi! Eu deixei Jasper praticamente louco ontem à noite, perguntando o que ele achava que estava acontecendo.

Ela saltou da cadeira, derramando café no chão.

- É sério que você disse a Jasper sobre o meu acordo com Edward?

Alice revirou os olhos.

- É claro que eu falei. Você não acha que ele tinha que saber o que estava acontecendo? E quando você aparecesse grávida ?

- Eu acho que você tem razão.

- Eu acho que até no final da noite, ele estava tão impaciente quanto eu, para ouvir você. Eu acho que sua maior preocupação era em certificar se você estava bem, e que Edward não tinha amarrado você até sujeitá-la a alguma merda de tara sexual ou algo assim.

Passando as mãos nos quadris, ela deu a Alice um olhar exasperado.

- E o que você esperava? Que eu mandasse uma mensagem de cada golpe e gemido que estivesse acontecesse em tempo real?

- Isso teria sido interessante. Eu não tenho certeza de como os gemidos e golpes poderiam ser traduzidos nas mensagens.

- Você é impossível. - ela murmurou, engolindo um pouco de café.

O líquido quente queimou em uma trilha acolhedora de cafeína em sua garganta, direto para o estômago.

-Então como foi?

Um flashback dos acontecimentos da noite anterior cintilaram através da sua mente como um filme pornô, e ela não pode deixar de corar.

- Maravilhoso.

- Então foi tudo como imaginou que seria com ele?

Ela assentiu.

- Foi mais.

Saboreando cada detalhe, Alice se inclinou para frente até que ela e sua cadeira estavam quase caindo chão.

- Então, quantas vezes você gozou?

- Alice!

- Oh, vamos lá, Em! Com as horas loucas do Jasper trabalhando no hospital, eu tenho que viver através de você - argumentou Alice.

Calor inundou suas faces.

- Ok, tudo bem então. Quatro ... Não espere cinco. Houve a do chuveiro, também.

Os olhos escuros de Alice se arregalaram, e ela bateu nas mãos alegremente.

- Em, isto que é mais que uma foda fantastica!

- Só você para bater palmas para orgasmos!

- Eu não posso ajudá-la! Eu estou tão feliz por você.

Um suspiro sonhador escapou dos lábios de Isabella, então ela contou a Alice alguns dos detalhes que não foram tão humilhante. Quando ela cheguei à parte sobre Edward passar a noite, as sobrancelhas de Alice franziram.

- O que esta errado? Você não achou que foi doce?

- Sim, é, mas ...

Ela torcia as mãos freneticamente.

- Fale logo?

- Eu só quero que você seja cuidadosa, Em. Você dormiu com ele uma vez, e já está começando a investir muito emocionalmente.

- Eu não estou!

- Sim, você esta. Você ficou brava quando ele tentou sair ontem à noite, e você já está toda emocionada apenas com uma mensagem de texto esta manhã. Eu só não quero ver você se machucar, ok?

Isabella deixou cair a cabeça para trás contra o encosto de cabeça da cadeira modelo presidente e suspirou.

- Você está certa. Estou me envolvendo muito. - Ela soprou um fio de cabelo fora do seu rosto e olhou sobre Alice.

- Por que para mim tudo tem que ser tão difícil? Mulheres em toda parte tiram suas calcinhas e tem relações sexuais aleatórias, mas não, não eu. Eu tenho que investir emocionalmente com um filho da puta qualquer, que só está disposto a transar comigo apenas para seu próprio prazer!

Alice riu.

- Não seja tão dura consigo mesmo. Mesmo eu tenho que admitir que o filha da puta, como você o chama, tem um sério jogo sedutor. Inferno, eu mesmo poderia ter sido tentada a me envolver um pouco mais, se ele tivesse me levado para jantar, me dado lingerie, e ficado a noite toda.

- Eu preciso de uma nova estratégia. Eu vou ter que manter as coisas em um nivel puramente físico a partir de agora. Eu vou entrar, bater a escritura, e sair rapidamente para longe dele.

- Essa é minha garota!

Na quarta-feira, quando Isabella entrou no escritório de Edward, ele olhou por cima de sua papelada e varreu todos os aspectos de minha aparência. Ela sabia que estava muito diferente de como ele a deixou na outra manhã, praticamente nua sob os lençóis com seus longos cabelos ruivos espalhados sobre o travesseiro.

Hoje ela parecia em cada molécula do corpo, uma mulher profissional e experiente, com saia lapis cinza, blusa com babados preto e saltos. E usava o cabelo em um coque frouxo.

Mas mesmo tão elegantemente vestida como estava, ela poderia muito bem ter ido despida, pela forma como ele a encarava.

"Entrar e sair rapidamente, e você não se machuca"- ela tentou se lembrar. Ela encontrou os olhos de Edward semi abertos e corou.

- Oi. - Ela disse, timidamente.

- Olá. A que devo o prazer da visita?

"Respire profundamente, Em. Você pode fazer isso."

Tudo o que ele podia fazer era dizer não ... e então, potencialmente a constranger infernalmente, por sugerir tal coisa no meio do dia. Sem mencionar que ele poderia apresentar uma acusação de assédio sexual.

Ela olhou ao redor.

- Humm, você não está ocupado neste momento, esta?

- Não, eu estou entre reuniões. Por quê?

Ela mordeu o lábio. Ela não tinha certeza se conseguiria realmente se aproximar dele com esta proposta. A partir do momento que ela fez o teste de ovulação no banheiro, sua mente gritava como louca, até chegar ao ponto de realmente levar a sério o pensamento de ir até a sala de Edward e fazer esta proposta, enquanto estavam no trabalho.

Durante toda a subida no elevador, seu subconsciente trabalhava com as possibilidades dele a chamar de vagabunda descarada por realmente considerar uma rapidinha no meio do dia.

Ela ignorou as vozes em sua cabeça.

- Bem, você sabe, eu tirei minha temperatura um tempo atrás.

Edward franziu suas sobrancelhas.

- Você veio até aqui para me dizer que você esta doente?

Com um riso nervoso, ela respondeu

- Não, não, não é nada disto. É só ...

Ela respirou fundo, tentando acalmar seus nervos. Não adiantou muito para ajudar seus joelhos trêmulos. Especialmente que ela tinha que falar sobre suas intimidades novamente.

- Você sabe, eu fiz esses testes para saber quando estou ovulando e quando estou mais fértil. E bem ... é agora.

Ele olhou para ela, sem pestanejar e quase sem respirar por alguns momentos, antes de um sorriso curvar em seus lábios.

- Ah, então você veio até aqui para foder?

Ela se encolheu.

- Você sempre tem que ser tão grosso?

Ele riu.

- Eu sinto muito. Você prefere que eu chame isto de uma tarde de delicias? Ele brincou, parecendo apreciar o fato de que ela agora estava se contorcendo em seus calcanhares.

- Por favor, pare. - ela murmurou. Testando a sua coragem, ela pisou mais perto de sua mesa. Milagrosamente, as pernas que pareciam de borracha, não a decepcionaram. Se ele ia agir como um bundão enlouquecido por sexo, para ela estava ótimo, desta forma, realmente não havia chances que ela tivesse sentimentos por ele.

Este era o Edward desprezível que ela lembrava da festa de Natal, não aquele que dormiu de conchinha com ela na outra noite. Ela percebeu que precisava arquivar este comportamento dele em sua mente, para se lembrar sempre que começasse a escorregar para o lado emocional e se envolvesse mais com ele.

Com muita força de vontade, ela se aproximou mais um pouco da sua mesa. Quando ela encontrou o olhar malicioso de Edward, ela suspirou.

- Poderia por favor, tentar agir como na noite passada?

- De que maneira?

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu não sei ... só não gosto disso.

- Sinto muito, Em. É que eu não estou acostumado a me sentir como um pedaço de carne no meio do dia.

- Me desculpe se te fiz sentir assim. Seria muito melhor ter esperado até a noite. Você não pode imaginar o quão difícil isto é para mim. Ter que vir até aqui e fazer esta proposta foi absolutamente aterrorizante, para não mencionar humilhante. Mas tanto quanto eu odeio isso, eu preciso de você para conceber. E eu preciso de você AGORA.

Edward se mexeu na cadeira, e ela poderia afirmar que seu apelo teve um efeito sobre ele.

- Eu tenho que admitir que sua necessidade por mim nisto, cria um inferno em mim. - ele meditou.

Apontando para a porta, ele instruiu : - Tranque a porta.

Corri para trancar e garantir que ninguém iria nos interromper. Quando voltei para o seu lado, Edward apertou o botão em seu telefone. A voz de sua secretária soou pelo alto- falante.

- Sim, Sr. Cullen?

- Marilyn, por favor, adie minha reunião das 15h00. Surgiu algo inesperado e preciso resolver. Ele piscou para mim.

- Sim, senhor.

- E certifique-se de que eu não serei perturbado pelos próximos 30 minutos.

- Certamente senhor.

Uma vez que ela teve certeza que ele tinha desligado, ela balançou a cabeça.

- Meia-hora? Alguém pensa muito de si mesmo e sua resistência.

Edward riu.

- Nunca duvide da minha resistência. - Girando sua cadeira de volta, ele rodou com ela até seus joelhos baterem nos dela. Desejo ardia em seus olhos quando ele trouxe as mãos para cima e entrelaçou os dedos em torno da cabeça dela.

- Ok, então. Eu sou todo seu, querida. Tudo o que você tem que fazer é me levar.

Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram.

- Mas você não... ela parou, seu olhar brilhando para o sofá de couro. Ele balançou a cabeça para trás e para frente.

- Você é a única que precisa de mim. A bola está no seu campo.

Mortificação e raiva dispararam nela. Ele faria isso mais difícil para ela do que tinha que ser.

- Tudo bem, ela bufou. Sem olhar em seus olhos, ela baixou a saia até os joelhos. Edward respirou fundo quando lhe deu uma vista de minha calcinha de renda.

- Droga, essas são sexy. - ele murmurou.

Depois que ela tirou a calcinha, ela subiu um pouco a saia até os quadris, deixando sua roupa em ordem e deu um passo na direção dele. Ela amaria arrancar aquele sorriso para fora de seu rosto bonito. O brilho divertido em seu olhos verdes deixavam claro que ele estava amando o constrangimento dela e muito! Com mais força do que precisava, ela abriu as pernas dele com um dos seus joelhos. Então ela se inclinou sobre ele, levando seus dedos até seu cinto. Sua ereção já saltava em suas calças. Depois de rapidamente abrir sua calça, ela começou a baixar em seu colo.

- O que é isto? Sem preliminares? - Edward perguntou, sua voz vibrando com humor.

Ela fez uma careta para ele.

- Isto não um encontro. É sobre conseguir o que eu quero. - ela respondeu, sua mão deslizando dentro da sua cueca, apertando sua ereção em torno dos seus dedos.

- Desculpe baby. Mas se eu não te encontrar, você não consegue o que quer.

Revirando os olhos, Isabella guiou sua ereção entre as coxas. Enquanto ela deslizava lentamente e deliciosamente pelo seu pau, Edward gemia e trouxe seus lábios para o pescoço dela. Uma vez que ele estava completamente dentro de dela, ele foi deixando um rastro úmido do pescoço até a orelha, e começou a chupá-la.

- Hmm, alguém está tão molhada e pronta para mim, mesmo sem um toque. Devo ter algum efeito sobre você, baby.

Ela passou os dedos pelos seus cabelos, levantando sua cabeça para atender ao olhar dela. Com um sorriso, ela disse:

- Não fique se achando. É claramente biológico. São os hormônios e o estrogênio e não você, que tem me deixado...

Ele agarrou os quadris dela apertados, seus dedos espalhados sua carne.

- Diga isto!

Ela hesitou antes de sussurrar - ... molhada.

Edward rosnou e enfiou sua língua na boca de Isabella. Ela mudou o ritmo para montá- lo mais rápido.

Suas mãos saíram dos quadris para o cós da saia. Depois que ele arrancou a camisa para fora da saia, seus dedos trabalharam eficientemente nos botões de pérolas minúsculas. Ela mordeu o lábio quando sua mão escorregou dentro do corpete do sutiã para acariciar um dos seios. Com seu polegar apertando o mamilo, ela não poderia evitar o gemido que escapou de seus lábios.

Ela se odiava ainda mais, enquanto Edward sorria triunfante para ela. Ele estava determinado a provar que isto era mais do que apenas procriar, e ela tonta, havia dado isto para ele de bandeja.

Raiva a empurrou para seu pau ainda mais forte, com a esperança de acabar com isto mais rápido. Mas Edward deve ter previsto que era esta a intenção dela. Ele agarrou suas nádegas com firmeza em suas mãos e, em seguida, se afastou para a beira da cadeira, tirando sua ereção de dentro de dela. Ela gritou e levou suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele para não cair.

- Fique quieta! - disse Edward. EM um movimento rápido, ele estava de pé, com as mãos dela apertadas em volta de seu pescoço. Sua risada esquentou a orelha de Isabella.

- Solte um pouco, querida. Eu ainda gostaria de respirar.

- Desculpe. - ela choramingou. Ele gentilmente a colocou na beira de sua mesa, e depois trouxe seus lábios aos dela.

Ele a beijou avidamente, e encaixou dentro dela novamente. Ela moveu seus quadris e mais uma vez enrolou as pernas em torno de sua cintura, deixando-o ir ainda mais profundo.

Ambos gemeram com a sensação.

- Porra, Isabella. - ele murmurou enquanto empurrava dentro dela.

Mantendo um ritmo constante, ele se afastou dos lábios dela e começou a beijar seu pescoço. Descendo até os seios, ele começou a lamber e chupar um mamilo.

Ela fechou seus olhos. Sua resolução de não sentir nada desapareceu quando ela ofegou, empurrando ainda mais seu mamilo em sua boca. Quando ele mudou para a outra mama, ela sabia que estava muito perto de gozar.

- Edward - ela ofegava. Ele levantou a cabeça do seu seio para a ver gozar.

- Te ver gozar me deixa ainda mais louco. - ele disse. Ele empurrou mais algumas vezes e gozou.

- Cristo. - ele gritou.

Eles permanecemos imóveis por alguns segundos, tentando se recuperar. Edward levantou a cabeça e deu um sorriso preguiçoso para ela.

- Como sexo casual, foi muito muito surpreendente.

- Sim, foi. - ela respondeu, a respiração ainda ofegante.

- Alguma chance de sua temperatura ficar boa hoje de novo?

- Não, eu não penso assim.

- Droga!

Ela riu.

- Sinto muito.

Edward a beijou, antes de levantar se afastando. Enquanto ele puxava sua calças, ela deslizou para fora da mesa. Ela ajustou o sutiã e depois arrumou a saia.

- Oh, minha calcinha. - ela murmurou, olhando em volta no chão.

- Está aqui. - disse Edward, se curvando ao lado da mesa. Ele olhou o fio dental rendado preto com os botões de rosa antes de entrega-la.

- Pena que eu não consegui vê-la com apenas isso.

- Há sempre uma próxima vez. - ela brincou sorrindo.

Ele riu e começou a enfiar a camisa dentro das calças. Ela colocou a calcinha e depois alisou o cabelo.

- Humm.. você se importaria se eu usasse seu sofá por um tempo?

- Para os meninos?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Claro que não. Preciso me preparar para minha reunião de qualquer maneira.

- Então, nos vemos na sexta-feira?

Edward piscou e, em seguida, bateu na sua bunda - Até lá, então.

DUAS SEMANAS MAIS TARDE

Duas semanas mais tarde, ela tentava com todas as fibras do seu ser, não olhar pela centésima vez para o circulo vermelho marcado no calendário em sua mesa. Seu período estava atrasado, dois dias, duas noites, 17 horas e 52 minutos atrasados para ser precisa. Desde que ela sempre foi como um relógio, seus nervos desgastados estavam trabalhando de forma acelerada. Claro, era fisicamente possível, que pela primeira houvesse um atraso, que era absolutamente normal.

Mas era também possível que seu corpo estivesse tão pronto para ser mãe e aliado com Edward que era uma potência sexual, que eles tinham conseguido um sucesso imediato?

Se a data circulada no calendário não fosse suficiente para a manda-la a beira do precipício, seu coração hoje a mandaria.

Ela se perguntava por que sentiu a necessidade de marcar esta data, como se houvesse alguma chance de um dia esquecê-la. Ela havia sido queimada e marcada em seu coração e na sua alma.

Hoje era o aniversário de dois anos da morte da sua mãe. Assim, quando as lágrimas de angústia picaram nos seus olhos, Alice pôs a cabeça na porta.

- Vamos, garota. Vou levar você para almoçar.

Ela sorriu. Ela não se incomodou em esconder o fato de que estava chorando. Alice sabia da importância do dia também.

No ano passado, elas tinham se dobrado com álcool e chocolate e, em seguida ela passou a noite segurando na cama enquanto ela chorava incontrolavelmente.

- Você é um doce em oferecer, mas na verdade, eu não me importo de apenas ficar aqui.

- E que tipo de melhor amiga eu seria se eu te deixasse aqui sozinha? Principalmente hoje?

- O tipo que reconhece quando eu necessito deste desligamento emocionalmente durante esta épocas, em que preciso me afastar da minha família e amigos? - Ela perguntou esperançosamente.

Alice bufou.

- Não, isso não está acontecendo. Você precisa de uma taça de margarita, um pouco de comida que engorde muito, e uma sobremesa gotejando em chocolate e calorias. E eu vou ter o imenso prazer de fornecer.

Isabella sabia que seria inútil discutir com Alice. Além disso, ela realmente queria sair do escritório e tentar não ficar pensando em varias coisas por um tempo. Então, ela levantou da cadeira e sorriu.

- Tudo bem então. Se você está pagando, então eu vou comer, beber e ser feliz!

- Essa é minha garota.

Enquanto desciam no elevador, Alice perguntou:

- Você não se importa de Jasper se juntar a nós, não é?

- Claro que não. Eu não o vejo há muito tempo.

- Você e eu. Ugh, eu acho que vou ter que começar a correr para o hospital em meu horário de almoço para uma rapidinha.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Você é terrível.

Quando chegamos ao restaurante, Jasper já estava em uma mesa, nos esperando. Ele se levantou de sua cadeira para abraçar Isabella.

- Como você está passando, Belita? - questionou.

Isabella lutou contra a vontade de sorrir ao ouvir seu apelido de infância na boca de Jasper. Era Travis que adorava chama-la assim, e quando Jasper descobriu sobre o apelido, ele pensou que era engraçado demais, automaticamente adotou também. Felizmente, ela sabia que sua questão estava relacionada com o aniversario da morte da mãe dela e não sobre o atraso do seu período menstrual.

- Eu estou me segurando. Alguns dias são melhores do que os outros.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e bateu em suas costas. Quando ele retomou seu assento, Alice a empurrou para Isabella se sentar ao lado dele. Ela sabia que Alice não queria que ela sentasse sozinha.

- Não, não, vocês dificilmente conseguem se encontrar. - Isabella protestou.

- É melhor assim. Eu posso olhar nos olhos de Jasper sentada na frente dele.

- Acima de tudo, ela vai conseguir me molestar por baixo da mesa. - Jasper respondeu, com uma piscadela.

Isabella riu e deslizou do seu lado. Alice se sentou na frente deles. Após a garçonete sair com os pedidos de bebida, ela sentiu uma forte dor abdominal, e ela agarrou seu cardápio mais apertado. Alice imediatamente percebeu sua angústia.

- Qual é o problema?

Ela cortou seus olhos sobre Jasper e depois voltou seu olhar para Alice e sacudiu a cabeça. A última coisa que ela queria era discutir questões femininas em frente a um homem, residente de medicina ou não. E mesmo que ele fosse mais do que apenas o noivo de Alice, ser também um bom e confiável amigo, ela ainda ficava incomodada em falar sobre esses assuntos.

- Oh nada.

- Merda, você não está com cólicas, esta?

Ela sentiu o aquecimento no rosto, enquanto tentava se esconder atrás do menu.

- Eu disse que não é nada.

Alice revirou os olhos.

- Oh, pelo amor de Deus, Bella. Jasper sabe de tudo sobre vaginas e ovários, pode parar de agir toda envergonhada na frente dele.

- Eu não estou agindo envergonhada ... Estou envergonhada!

Me ignorando completamente, Alice me apontou para Jasper.

- Você sabe que Bella esta transando com Edward para engravidar?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

- Bem, ela esta dois dias atrasadas do seu período menstrual.

Isabella fechou os olhos, desejando que o chão se abrisse e a engolisse inteira. Jasper limpou a garganta, tentando aliviar a tensão.

- Se você está com cólicas, isto pode ser uma coisa boa. Algumas vezes, quando o ovo implanta na parede uterina, você pode experimentar de dor moderada a grave, que é semelhante a cólicas menstruais.

Alice deu um sorriso radiante a Jasper.

- Querido, você fica tão sexy quando fala com este jargão médico.

Isabella bufou, quando Jasper se inclinou sobre a mesa para dar a Alice um beijo demorado.

- Vocês são seriamente doentes. - Uma vez que eles tinham se afastado, ela sorriu para Jasper.

- Mas obrigado pela informação. Eu estou torcendo para que seja isto.

- Eu estou torcendo por você, também. Você será uma mãe maravilhosa, Belita. Deus sabe, você merece um pouco de felicidade. - Jasper respondeu apertando a mão dela.

- Obrigada. Eu realmente agradeço.

Ela foi interrompida pelo zumbido do telefone na bolsa. Ela olhou para a mensagem de texto e sorriu.

"Eu não sei se você ainda está falando comigo ou não, mas eu estou pensando em você hoje. Ninguém, além da minha própria mãe, significava tanto para mim como a sua mãe significou. Ela sempre me amou e me aceitou exatamente como eu era. Sem falar que ela fazia os melhores biscoitos de chocolate malditos que eu já comi ! Eu a amo e sinto sua falta, Belita!

Era uma mensagem de Jacob. Ele até usou o apelido dela. Quando ela começou a responder sua mensagem, Alice limpou a garganta. Isabella respondeu a ela, levantando o olhar.

- Desculpe, é uma coisa que ..

Alice fez sinal por cima do ombro de Isabella. Quando ela se virou, Jacob estava com um buquê de lírios, a flor favorita da mãe dela. Lágrimas encheram os seus olhos, assim pulou fora da cadeira, jogando seus braços em volta do pescoço dele.

- Oh meu Deus, eu não acredito que você está aqui!

- Estou feliz que você está me abraçando, em vez de tentar chutar minhas bolas.

Ela se afastou dele rindo.

- Eu acho que deixei as coisas bem ruim entre nós, hein?

- Cara, eu pensei que fosse um caso perdido, quando fiquei entre você e aquele cara- oh qual era o seu nome? O que pensava que eu era seu namorado e ia chutar a minha bunda.

Alice riu.

- Seu nome é Edward, mas acho que pode se referir a ele como o potencial pai do bebê .

Os olhos de Jacob se arregalaram, e ele cambaleou para trás.

- Você pegou aquele cara para ser seu doador de esperma?

Ela atirou a Alice um olhar assassino antes de voltar seus olhos para Jacob.

- Não, não exatamente.

Ela fez um sinal para Jacob sentar com eles.

- Eu acho que preciso me inteirar sobre algumas coisas. Jacob acenou para a garçonete antes de se sentar.

- Eu vou precisar de uma cerveja ... na verdade, vá em frente e me traga o barril!

Edward saiu do elevador depois de sua última reunião da tarde. Com a nova promoção, seus dias estavam cronometricamente contados, a partir do momento em que ele entrava na sua sala, até o último minuto do dia. Felizmente, faltava apenas meia hora para que ele pudesse ir embora.

Ele parou na mesa de sua secretária. - Alguma mensagem, Marilyn? - Ela balançou a cabeça. - Não, mas há uma pessoa chamada Sra. Swan esperando pelo senhor em seu escritório.

O pau de Edward se contraiu com a menção de Isabella. A última vez que ela esteve em seu escritório, eles tinha feito uma rapidinha inesquecível.

Ele estava esperançoso que ela tivesse voltado para uma nova tentativa.

Ele lambeu seus lábios com antecipação e abriu a porta do seu escritório. Qualquer esperança que ele tinha foram frustradas no momento em que viu Isabella esparramada no sofá, chorando histericamente.

Sua garganta se fechou em horror, e ele lutou para respirar. Ele estava acostumado a cenas como estas, quando estava crescendo. Com quatro irmãs, ele já tinha visto e ouvido quase tudo. Mas, geralmente, sempre que uma tempestade infernal de estrogênio aparecia no horizonte, ele e seu pai fugiam que nem o diabo da cruz, indo ao estádio ou pizzaria.

Não importa o quão bem sucedido nos negócios que ele fosse, havia uma coisa que ele não podia lidar: fêmeas emocionais.

Isabella olhou para cima ao vê-lo em pé na porta. Seus olhos se encontraram, e ela voltou a chorar novamente.

- Ah, merda. - ele murmurou, passando a dedos pelo cabelo. Ele hesitou antes de caminhar lentamente até o sofá. Enquanto ele olhava para ela, seus pés balançavam para trás e para a frente. Finalmente, ele pegou um de seus lenços com monograma do bolso do terno e entregou a ela.

- Isabella, o que há de errado?

- Eu estou menstruada! - Ele fez uma careta.

- Hum, eu sinto muito. Eu tenho Advil na minha mesa, se você esta com cólicas ou algo assim.

Ela assoou o nariz e olhou para ele.

- Você não entendeu? Eu estou menstruada, então eu não estou grávida.

- Ah... - ele murmurou, finalmente, compreendendo o motivo do seu desespero.

- E eu sei que ficar grávida pela primeira vez seria uma sorte danada, mas não posso deixar de pensar, e se eu não puder engravidar? Quero dizer, claro que meu ginecologista diz que eu sou saudável e capaz, mas e se tiver algo de errado comigo?

Edward abriu a boca, mas Isabella manteve sua argumentação, sua voz levantando uma oitava.

- Ou se eu tiver este enorme bloqueio mental, que pode me atingir fisicamente e eu não conseguir engravidar? E se eu perdi todos meus anos férteis e agora eu estou ficando estéril e serei assim para o resto da minha vida? Ela começou a chorar novamente, o peito arfante com seus soluços fortes atormentados.

Edward estava enraizado no chão, em silêncio, debatendo sobre se deveria girar sobre os calcanhares e correr para a porta.

O que diabos ele poderia fazer com ela assim? Relutantemente, ele caiu ao lado dela no sofá. Sem ele mesmo oferecer, Isabella se jogou para ele. Suas bochechas encharcadas de lágrimas, pressionadas contra seu pescoço, enquanto seu corpo tremia contra ele. Ele, momentaneamente, congelou, e ela poderia muito bem estar sendo confortado por uma estátua de mármore. Ele limpou a garganta e tentou se orientar.

- Shh, está tudo bem. Não chore. - disse ele, a acariciando de volta. Esse parecia ser o incentivo que Isabella precisava, porque ela então apertou os braços em torno de seu pescoço. Desde que ele não sabia o que diabos mais podia fazer, ele a deixou chorar.

Uma eternidade pareceu passar antes que ela se afastasse.

Sua respiração estava ofegante e seu corpo ainda estava tremulo.

- Você está bem agora? - ele perguntou hesitante.

Uma expressão mortificada brilhou em seu rosto.

- Oh Deus, eu sinto muito, realmente me perdoe! Eu não posso acreditar que eu vim aqui para ficar histérica na sua frente!

- Está tudo bem.

- Não, não esta. Merda! Quando eu vi ... quando eu descobri que não estava grávida, tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em ficar com você. Eu passei direto pela sala Alice.

Ela estremeceu.

- Deus, eu estou tão envergonhada que você tenha me visto agindo como uma psicopata! - ela gemeu, enterrando a cabeça em suas mãos. Tentando aliviar o clima, Edward disse:

- Você sabe, você meio que esta me deixando confuso aqui.

Isabella levantou a cabeça.

- O que?

- Eu acho que no fundo você está mais preocupada com a perspectiva de ter que fazer sexo comigo de novo.

Ela riu.

- Não, isso não tem nada a ver. Cutucando ele e brincando, ela perguntou:

- Não me diga que você está realmente se subestimando no departamento de sexo?

Ele sorriu.

- Um pouco.

- Eu não acredito nisto. - Ela se inclinou e beijou sua bochecha.

- Não, Edward, o sexo com você foi a maior surpresa de todas nesta loucura que foi este nosso acordo.

- Uma surpresa? Isto com certeza não foi a melhor forma de tentar afagar meu ego masculino, ou foi?

- Pare de buscar elogios, Sr. Cullen. - Isabella segurou seu rosto com as mãos, arrastando o dedo ao longo da barba em seu rosto.

- Além disso, eu imaginei que havia feito um bom trabalho em acariciar seu ego na última vez que ficamos juntos.

Quando seus olhos se arregalaram, ela riu.

- E em sete a dez dias quando estiver fértil de novo, estou ansiosa para me encontrar novamente na cama de um tal deus do sexo, se você estiver disposto.

- Oh, eu estarei disposto. Ele levou uma de suas mãos e beijou seus dedos.

- Eu poderia estar disposto agora. Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Sete a dez dias!

Ele gemeu.

- Você gosta de me torturar, não é? É uma pena, bem, eu prometo que também vou fazer isso com você.

Isabella deu um beijo em seus lábios.

- Eu realmente quero agradecer você, embora minha crise histérica hoje... não foi só por não estar grávida.

- Não foi?, Ele perguntou, com cautela.

Em uma respiração irregular, ela disse:

- Hoje é o aniversário de dois anos do falecimento da minha mãe. Estes dias são sempre difíceis, mas depois de descobrir que eu não estava grávida ... Foi uma espécie de golpe duplo.

Ele apertou a mão dela.

- Eu sinto muito. Perdi a minha mãe há cinco anos. Seu aniversário, Dia das Mães, o dia em que ela morreu, são dias infernais para mim.

Isabella olhou com admiração para ele, e Edward também estava surpreso com ele mesmo.

Ele nunca tinha imaginado partilhar algo tão pessoal, mas havia algo em Isabella que lhe dava vontade de se abrir e compartilhar coisas com ela, coisas que ele normalmente não se atreveria a contar para ninguém.

- Você era muito próximo dela? - ela perguntou em voz baixa.

Edward se mexeu desconfortavelmente, quando um carretel de memórias amorosas passaram como um filme em sua mente.

- Sim, eu era. Bem, eu ainda sou bem próximo do meu pai. Mas minha mãe...

Um pequeno sorriso curvou em seus lábios.

- Ela tinha 38 anos, quando eu nasci. Eu era o tão esperado filho para perpetuar o sobrenome da família , e ainda fui um bebê temporão.

- Eu aposto que ela mimou muito você. - Isabella refletiu.

- Realmente e minhas quatro irmãs me mimavam muito também.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Jesus, eu não sei como não me tornei gay, crescendo no meio de tanto estrogênio.

Isabella riu.

- Não, em vez disto virou um mulherengo libertino.

- Ei, não fale assim. - ele respondeu, cutucando o joelho dela com o seu.

- Que tal um mulherengo com um coração de ouro?

- É um pouco melhor.

Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada por me dar seu ombro para chorar.

- Estou feliz que pode ajudar.

Eles ficaram imóveis por alguns segundos, se encarando.

Finalmente, Isabella limpou a garganta e se levantou.

- Eu acho que é melhor eu ir para casa, relaxar minha cabeça.

Quando ela começou a passar por ele, Edward agarrou seu braço.

- Por que não vai para casa comigo esta noite? Por um momento, ele achou que outra pessoa estava falando. Sua voz soava estranha, para não mencionar que sua sugestão era uma coisa completamente estranha para ele. Ele raramente convidava mulheres para sua casa, era sempre na casa delas ou em um quarto de hotel.

Somente parceiros sexuais de longa data cruzavam esta barreira. Mas Isabella o estava transformando em um completo tolo emocional, fazendo com que ele quebrasse todas as suas regras. Primeiro, ele ficou a noite inteira com ela, e agora ele estava pedindo a ela para ir para sua casa. Se ele ficou surpreso, Isabella estava em completo estado de choque.

- O ...O quê?

- Você sabe, para você não ter que ficar sozinha com tudo o que te aconteceu hoje.

- Você tem certeza?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

- Eu poderia fazer alguns bifes na grelha, ou uma massa com lagostins ou camarão para nosso jantar.

- Você cozinha? - Ela perguntou, incrédula.

- Sim, espertinha, eu cozinho.

- Estou impressionada. Eu não tinha idéia de que você era uma ameaça tripla. Eu quero dizer, habilidades culinárias, mestre do universo no trabalho, e claro que não podemos esquecer seu talento impressionante no quarto.

Ele riu.

- Estou cheio de surpresas, baby.

Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior, e Edward tinha certeza que ela estava travando uma batalha consigo mesma sobre se deveria aceitar sua oferta.

- Tem certeza que você não se importaria?

- Eu tenho certeza. Nós podemos apenas dar um tempo e relaxar.

- Isso soa perfeito.

- Encontro você lá fora em 10 minutos?

Isabella assentiu.

- Quer me dar as instruções de como chegar na sua casa ou eu te sigo?

- Eu posso levá-la e trazê-la de volta para pegar seu carro mais tarde.

- Ah, não, isso é muito trabalho.

- Em, tudo bem. Por que você não me encontra lá embaixo em 15 minutos?

- Ok, perfeito.

A cabeça de Isabella estava em polvorosa por todo o caminho do elevador, até chegar ao seu andar.

"Você está quebrando todas as regras se for até sua casa! Lembre-se do seu mantra: entrar, fazer sexo e sair?"

Concordando que deixar ele cozinhar para ela e consola-la, com certeza não fazia parte do acordo. Você vai se arrepender. Ela tinha se tornado a sua pior inimiga.

- Basta! - Ela gritou quando as portas do elevador se abriram.

As duas mulheres que aguardavam o elevador chegar, lhe deram um olhar estranho. Ela abaixou a cabeça e então caminhou até sua sala.

Pegando sua bolsa e a mochila, ela saiu e trancou a porta. Uma vez que ela estava lá embaixo, ela ficou andando de um lado ao outro do lobby.

Justo na hora em que pensou não ir com Edward para preservar a sua própria sanidade, ele apareceu diante dela.

- Desculpe por faze-la esperar.

- Hum, não, está tudo bem.

Ela o seguiu para fora, pela porta lateral até o estacionamento coberto.

Quando ele acionou o alarme, as luzes de um Mercedes preto conversível brilharam, ela deu um assobio.

- Belo carro, o Sr. Cullen.

Edward riu.

- Obrigado, Sra. Swan.

- Estou impressionada em ser escoltada em tal alto estilo.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Lá vem você com essa boca de novo.

Isabella jogou a bolsa no piso e depois deslizou pelo assento de couro. Além do fato de custar o quadruplo de sua picape, ele estava impecavelmente limpo por dentro. Nem uma migalha ou grão de poeira podia ser encontrada em seu carro, enquanto no carro dela, uma pequena aldeia poderia ter sido alimentada por sobras de alimentos do café da manhã.

- Se importa se eu abaixar a capota?

- Não, por favor. Esta um lindo dia.

Edward apertou um botão no console, e o teto começou a retrair. Quando eles saíram do estacionamento, Isabella procurou em sua bolsa por um grampo. Depois de amarrar seu longo cabelo para trás, ela fechou os olhos e deixou a brisa passar por ela.

- Não me diga que eu sou tão chato que você vai dormir aqui?

Isabella riu.

- Eu sinto muito. Eu estava apenas descansando por um minuto.

Eles não estavam longe da interestadual quando Edward pegou outro caminho. Quando ele entrou em um bairro mais antigo e tradicional, Isabella virou-se para ele, surpresa.

- Você mora aqui?

Ele riu.

- O que você quer dizer?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

- Eu não sei. Eu acho que te via vivendo em um prédio moderno e elegante de solteiro.

- Bem, se você quer saber a verdade, eu alugava, como você diz, um apartamento elegante e moderno, no centro da cidade. Mas a minha irmã, Angie, que é uma corretora imobiliária, me convenceu de que eu precisava parar de jogar dinheiro fora alugando e fazer um investimento em alguma propriedade. De alguma forma ela me convenceu a comprar a casa vizinha da nossa outra irmã Beck, neste bairro. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu.

- Eu acho que a intenção delas era serem capazes de manter um maior controle sobre mim, mas esta equilibrado, porque eu recebo um monte de refeições gratuitas.

Ele apontou para a esquerda, uma casa em estilo colonial de dois andares com uma enorme varanda na frente.

- Esta é de Becky.

- É linda.

- Obrigado. - Edward respondeu, falando outra vez. - Ela precisa de uma grande casa para manter aqueles monstros dentro.

- Monstros?

- Meus três sobrinhos.

Isabella riu.

- Entendo.

Edward estacionou em uma garagem de uma casa de tijolos de dois andares com colunas brancas. A mandíbula de Isabella caiu quando olhou para a casa tão diferente do estilo de Edward. Tudo o que faltava era uma cerca branca com brinquedos espalhadas, e ela seria a casa típica de uma família suburbana.

Depois de Isabella sair da garagem, seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver a grama bem aparada e flores multicoloridas.

- Uau, você fez tudo isso? - ela perguntou, apontando para o gramado impecável.

Edward bufou.

- Oh Deus, não. Eu não consigo fazer nada crescer, exceto um pouco de mofo dentro da minha geladeira. Meu pai é o único com o dedo verde. Ele não faz apenas isso, mas agora que ele se aposentou , tem como a nova missão da vida , cuidar dos quintais dos seus filhos.

- Isso é realmente doce da parte dele. - Ela seguiu Edward até a frente da casa e entraram pela porta. Ele deu um soco no código do alarme quando começou a apitar. Ela tentou não demonstrar sua surpresa, quando ela olhou a planta da sala de estar toda aberta. As janelas iam do chão ao teto, deixando a luz natural banhar todo o ambiente, com vigas de madeira atravessando todo o teto.

Considerando o que ela tinha pensado dele, ela esperava móveis funcionais e modernos, mas frio. Nada como o calor das cadeiras estofadas, a namoradeira ou a colcha antiga sobre o sofá.

- Você tem um decorador? - Ela perguntou, enquanto o seguia até a cozinha.

- Não, eu fiz tudo sozinho. Bem, minhas irmãs ajudaram, é claro. Elas tinham como meta me mimar em todas as áreas domésticas. Ele se virou e examinou minha expressão.

- Então, você gosta?

- Gostar? Eu amei! - Você foi muito além de apenas investir em alguma propriedade. Esta é uma casa que para qualquer um seria motivo de orgulho.

Um lento sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

- Obrigado. Vindo de alguém como você, significa muito.

- Alguém como eu?

Ele passou os dedos pelo cabelo, parando para puxar os fios na nuca de seu pescoço.

- Oh, você sabe, alguém que é uma pessoa real e que sabe apreciar mais um lar do que uma casa.

Isabella abriu a boca para responder, mas um baque alto os interrompeu.

Edward revirou os olhos.

- Eu provavelmente deveria avisá-la sobre Beau.

- Você tem um companheiro de casa?

Ele riu.

- A não ser que você considere um labrador preto de 36 kg que come fora de casa e ronca mais alto do que um urso um companheiro.

- Oh, você tem um cachorro! - Isabella gritou. Ele deu-lhe um olhar estranho.

- Droga, eu não achei que você ficaria tão excitada com meu labrador velho e fedido.

Ela sorriu.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu amo cachorros! Eu queria ter um por muito tempo, mas minha agenda sempre foi tão louca, que eu tinha medo de que ele ficasse sozinho demais.

- Eu entendo. Eu realmente levo Beau até o parque, duas vezes por semana.

- Você leva, ela perguntou, lutando para não sorrir, mas não conseguiu evitar.

Com uma carranca, ele respondeu:

-Sim, sim, eu sou um viadinho total.

Isabella levantou-se na ponta dos pés para mexer no cabelo de Edward, brincando:

- Ah não, na verdade eu acho que você é um doce em fazer isso por Beau.

Então, ela levou sua mão até seu peito.

- E isso só prova o que eu realmente acreditava o tempo todo, você tem um coração ai dentro.

- Fico feliz em ouvir que eu estou subindo um pouco na sua estima. Eu odiaria que nosso futuro filho ficasse traumatizado, porque sua mãe pensava que seu pai era um demônio sexual insensível e imbecil.

Seu rosto entristeceu quando ela tirou a mão dela do seu peito. Edward deu-lhe um olhar envergonhado.

- Eu não queria incomodá-la, mencionando o bebê.

- Está tudo bem. Eu estou muito sensível hoje.

Ele segurou seu queixo e lhe deu um sorriso tranquilizador.

- Vai acontecer, Isabella. Pode ser no próximo mês ou no próximo ano, mas você vai engravidar.

Lágrimas desceram pelos meus olhos.

- Obrigada.

- Mesmo que a gente morra tentando, vamos fazer isso acontecer.

Ela riu.

- Porque será que eu acho que você gosta desta parte de morrer por sexo.

Seus olhos se fecharam em êxtase exagerado.

- Eu não posso imaginar uma melhor forma de partir.

Eles foram interrompidos por um uivo baixo, lamentando na porta do porão.

- Acho que é melhor eu deixar Beau sair, antes que ele tenha um colapso nervoso. - Edward disse.

Ele girou a maçaneta, e Beau entrou guinando e escorregando. Ele imediatamente pulou de joelhos em Isabella, mas ela apenas riu descontraida.

- PARA BAIXO BEAU, NO CHÃO! - Edward berrou.

- Está tudo bem, disse ela, enquanto Beau passava sua língua cor de-rosa sobre sua bochecha.

- Ele esta apenas contente em ver alguém.

- Ele é um repetente da escola de obediência, Edward murmurou.

- Ah, eu tenho certeza que ele realmente é o melhor garoto do mundo inteiro! Você não é meu querido? - Isabella disse, sua voz levantando uma oitava. Beau demonstrou todo seu apreço, batendo seu rabo contra a perna de Edward. Ele entrou em êxtase, quando ela começou a coçar atrás das suas orelhas, fazendo barulhos de grunhidos e, finalmente, ele se deitou no chão.

- Ok, rapaz, é hora de ir para fora.

Beau se recusou em partir do lado de Isabella. Edward revirou os olhos com exasperação.

- Fora. Agora!

Isabella beijou o topo da cabeça de Beau e depois levantou-se.

- É melhor você sair, antes que nós dois tenhamos problemas, disse ela, apontando para a porta dos fundos.

Beau relutantemente começou a atravessar a cozinha, suas unhas arranhando o piso de madeira.

Edward abriu a porta e o deixou no quintal. Ele balançou a cabeça quando Beau se distraiu com uma borboleta.

- Ótimo. Ele já está totalmente apaixonado por você.

- Eu não posso fazer nada para evitar que todos me amem, inclusive os animais. - Isabella brincou.

Edward se virou para ela e sorriu.

- Alguém está arrogante hoje à noite. Seus olhos se arregalaram com a visão de suas pernas. - Oh merda, eu sinto muito.

Isabella olhou para baixo para ver os buracos irregulares, onde as unhas de Beau haviam rasgado suas meias.

- Não é grande coisa.

- Você quer quer que te leve para se trocar?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Isso seria ótimo, obrigado.

- Me acompanhe.

Isabella seguiu um passo atrás de Edward, quando eles começaram a descer o corredor.

Ela não estava muito entusiasmada com a perspectiva de seguí-lo ate a suite principal, então ela parou em frente de uma parede cheia de fotografias.

- São todos de sua família?

Edward se virou e então assentiu.

- Sim, Angie, fez isso para mim. Segundo ela, um presente para aquecer minha casa. Ela arrumou as fotos da família e depois fez este arranjo na parede.

- Ela fez um ótimo trabalho. - Enquanto Edward mergulhava para dentro do quarto, Isabella continuou olhando para as fotografias.

Edward era a imagem perfeita de sua falecida mãe. Várias das fotos eram de seus pais quando eram mais jovens e mais velhos.

- Eu amei esta foto do aniversário de casamento de 50 anos dos seus pais. Sua mãe era tão bonita. - ela chamou.

- Obrigado.

- E seu pai é bonito, também.

- Eu te avisei que iria trazer alguns genes atraentes para a mesa!

Ela revirou os olhos em sua arrogância.

- Seu pai parece realmente um doce e um bom homem.

Edward enfiou a cabeça para fora da porta do quarto.

- O que é que isto significa?

Isabella encolheu os ombros.

- Eu não sei. Eu acho que eu tinha uma impressão de seu pai sendo como Hugh Hefner, e você seguindo os seus passos.

Edward riu quando lhe entregou um par de calças de moletom e uma camiseta azul marinho e branca.

- Confie em mim, meu pai é a coisa mais distante de Hef. Meu pais eram namorados desde o ensino médio. Eu não tenho certeza se ele já dormiu com alguém mais, além da mamãe. Ela se foi há cinco anos, e ele continua fiel a sua memória.

- Isso é tão romântico. - Isabella jorrou.

- Sim, mas ele é solitário. Se ele não está perseguindo uma de minhas irmãs, ele está me ligando ou vindo me visitar e me chamando a responsabilidade. Eu sei que ele gostaria que ter alguém novamente ao seu lado o tempo todo, mas ele simplesmente não consegue deixar mamãe partir. Eu continuo a lhe dizer para seguir em frente, mas ele se recusa.

Isabella se irritou com o seu tom exasperado.

- Talvez ele não esteja pronto ainda. Talvez um amor tão forte quanto a deles, não é tão fácil de achar como você pensa. - ela respondeu.

- Eu sei que não. Mas Jesus, eu sei é que ele precisa diminuir suas expectativas de que eu esteja sempre a sua disposição quando ele me ligar.

Isabella jogou as mãos para cima, exasperada, incapaz de manter a paciência.

- Ele foi um bom pai para você ou não?

- Sim, é claro que ele foi.

- Então ele não deveria ter que te ligar para implorar para passar por aqui. Você que deve se preocupar em chamá-lo e ver como ele está. Talvez lhe devolver alguns dos sacrifícios que ele fez enquanto você estava crescendo.

- Eu sei, é apenas...

- Confie em mim quando digo isso Edward, ele não vai estar aqui para sempre. Eu fiz tudo o que podia para minha mãe enquanto ela estava viva, e às vezes a culpa ainda me consome. Eu não gostaria que você seja assombrado por arrependimentos.

- Porra, você me fez sentir como um babaca.

Com sua raiva evaporada, de repente ela se sentiu envergonhado por falar assim com ele. Ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu sinto muito. Eu só sei que você tem um coração muito bom, isso é tudo.

- Então, se você acredita tanto em mim, eu vou melhorar, ok?

Ela olhou para ele através de seus cílios e sorriu.

- Ok.

Ele limpou a garganta e acenou para o quarto.

- Você pode ir se trocar no banheiro.

- Obrigada. Eu provavelmente terei que lavar meu rosto também, depois do meu choro. Eu estou provavelmente uma bagunça.

- Você gostaria de tomar um banho, enquanto eu faço o jantar?

- Você está insinuando que eu estou cheirando mal? - ela perguntou, com um sorriso.

Edward riu.

- Não, eu só pensei que poderia fazer você se sentir melhor. Se você quiser, você pode usar a banheira de hidromassagem.

Isabella fechou os olhos e suspirou.

- Isso seria fabuloso.

- Vamos lá, então.

Ela seguiu para o quarto. Com suas paredes azuis e luz branca, dava uma sensação arejada e acolhedora. Ela lutou contra o impulso de rir em como tinha imaginado seu quarto, com lençóis de seda, um espelho sobre a cama, e as paredes pretas ou vermelhas.

Era exatamente o contrário. Uma cama de dossel enorme no meio do quarto. A única coisa que se destacava era como era limpo e tudo tão organizado.

- Você deve pagar uma fortuna para sua faxineira. - ela meditou.

- Eu não tenho uma.

- Você faz tudo isso sozinho?

-Sim, eu gosto de limpeza.

Depois de espreitar no banheiro, Isabella pensou,

- Parece que você é obsecado por limpeza, hein?

- Eu posso ter uma leve obsessão compulsiva sobre tudo estar em ordem.

- Hmm... - ela falou.

- E o que é que isso quer dizer agora? - Perguntou ele, levando sua mãos para seus quadris.

- Nada.

- Deixe-me adivinhar. Você fez alguns cursos de psicologia na faculdade, e os especialistas dizem que, na maioria das vezes, pessoas obcecadas com limpeza na verdade, estão tentando esquecer uma vida de caos emocional?

- Eu não disse isso.

Ele bufou.

- Você não tem que bancar o Dr. Phil. Agora, se você já fez a sua análise completa de mim, eu vou deixar você ir e tomar o seu banho.

- Eu agradeço isso.

Depois que fechou a porta atrás de Edward, ela se voltou para a água. Tirando suas roupas, ela tentou relaxar do dia estressante. Uma vez que a banheira estava cheia, ela ligou os jatos. Ela sentou na água borbulhante e suspirou com contentamento. Ela tinha apenas encostado a cabeça para trás, quando a porta se abriu.

Com um grito, ela correu para cobrir os seios com as mãos. Edward riu.

- Jesus, não há necessidade de pânico. Eu já vi tudo antes, lembra?

Calor correu para suas bochechas.

- Eu sei. Você me surpreendeu, e isso é tudo.

Ele levantou sua bolsa.

- Você deixou isso na cozinha, e eu pensei que poderia precisar.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Obrigada.

Edward deixou a bolsa sobre o gabinete.

- Ok, eu realmente estarei ocupado, então prometo te deixar em paz.

Isabella riu e, em seguida, recuou para a banheira depois que ele fechou a porta. Ela provavelmente poderia ter ficado por horas, mas quando seus dedos começaram a enrugar e um cheiro maravilhosos começou a flutuar em sua volta, ela achou que era hora de sair.

Depois de secar e vestir as roupas de Edward, ela puxou seu cabelo para trás em um rabo de cavalo.

Quando ela pegou sua bolsa, seu telefone tocou. Ela havia perdido uma mensagem de Alice.

"Ainda não te vi, desde nosso almoço. Espero que você esteja bem".

Isabella lutou contra os soluços desesperados que ameaçavam alcançá-la. Com os dedos trêmulos, ela mandou uma mensagem Alice.

"Estou no meu período. Estou com Edward. Te ligo amanhã."

Levou apenas um segundo para Alice responder.

"Então, desculpe, querida. Eu estou aqui se você precisar. Te amo."

Isabella não podia deixar de ficar surpresa com a reação de Alice. Ela esperava que Alice exigisse saber o que diabos ela estava fazendo com Edward, em vez de atirar flores de volta para ela.

Ela própria, estava tão confiante que não iria encorajar passar qualquer tempo com Edward, que não envolvesse a tentativa de ter o bebê. Com um suspiro, ela enfiou o telefone de volta na bolsa e depois saiu do quarto.

Quando ela chegou à sala de estar, ela podia ouvir Edward cantarolar acompanhado do rádio de cozinha. Ela olhou em torno e viu com assombro, que ele realmente sabia cozinhar.

Como era possível que este poderia ser o mesmo Edward arrogante, egocêntrico, mulherengo que, as vezes a deixava louca?

Era como se ele fosse duas pessoas diferentes que habitavam o mesmo corpo.

Edward a pegou olhando, e ela sorriu timidamente para ele, enquanto trocava os pés descalços na cozinha. Ela inalou profundamente.

- Algo cheira maravilhosamente bem.

A expressão satisfeita cresceu em seu rosto.

- Eu decidi por uma massa com camarões. Eu imaginei que poderíamos comer no jardim, tudo bem?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Parece ótimo.

Ele abriu a porta de trás, e ela saiu. Beau veio galopante até ela.

- Sente garoto! Nem pense nisso! - Edward gritou.

Beau relutantemente cutucou as pernas de Isabella.

- Bom menino. - ela respondeu, recompensando-o coçando atrás das suas orelhas. Quando ela olhou em torno dos jardins e do quintal, seus olhos se arregalaram com a visão de uma piscina.

- Isso tudo é tão bonito.

- Obrigado.

Ele estendeu uma cadeira para ela, e ela se sentou na mesa. Ele já tinha arrumado a mesa completa até com guardanapos de linho. Um olhar ao prato cheio de camarões fez seu estômago roncar.

Quando Edward sentou na mesa, ela sorriu para ele.

- Eu não posso agradecer o suficiente pelo banho e a roupa. Eu me sinto como uma nova pessoa.

- Disponha.

Depois de dar uma mordida na massa, ela olhou para cima para encontrar Edward olhando para seu peito. Conscientemente, ela cruzou os braços sobre os seios, tentando esconder o fato de que eles estavam excitados contra a camiseta. Ela limpou a garganta, e ele rapidamente desviou o olhar.

- Edward Cullen, você está olhando para os meus seios como um garoto adolescente com tesão?

Ele deu um sorriso tímido.

- É meio difícil de resistir, quando eles estão pulando para fora da camisa.

Ela bufou exasperada.

- Bem, eu odiaria esticá-la, uma vez que não é minha, e ela esta perfeita em todos os lugares, mas no peito.

Ela olhou para baixo e estremeceu.

- Ugh, eu quero tanto fazer uma redução de mama.

- Jesus, por que você iria querer fazer isso? Seus seios são incríveis.

Isabella revirou os olhos.

- Isso é uma coisa que apenas um homem diria. Você não tem idéia da verdadeira dor de cabeça que eles são. Minhas costas doem muito, sem falar o trabalho que é encontrar camisa que os comportem. E ainda mais, o tamanho gigante que vai chegar, quando eu estiver grávida.

Edward lambeu os beiços.

- Eles vão ficar maiores?

- Sim, seu pervertido, eles crescem ainda mais.

Ele riu.

- Desculpe, mas eu sou um homem que ama seios completamente, de modo que esta perspectiva realmente me excita.

- Um homem que ama seios completamente ao contrário do que? Um homem que gosta de bunda ou um homem que gosta das pernas?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

- Bem, é evidente que tanto a sua bunda como suas pernas são incríveis também.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Oh, muito obrigada. Aqui eu achando que elas eram horríveis, e você estivesse traumatizado depois de vê-las. Ainda bem, agora vou conseguir dormir bem a noite.

- Eu vou esquecer esta ironia e sarcasmo, em consideração ao dia que você teve. Em vez disso, eu vou te oferecer mais vinho. - observou ele.

Ela levantou a taça.

- Obrigada. É delicioso.

Enquanto ela se servia, Isabella olhou para fora, a luz do sol desaparecendo e brilhando através da água.

- Eu tenho confessar que estou com muita inveja de sua piscina.

- É realmente o que me fez comprar este lugar. Como eu disse antes, natação sempre foi minha paixão, e depois que eu saí de casa, eu queria ter outra piscina.

Ele tomou um gole de vinho e então voltou um intenso olhar para ela.

- Então, qual era sua paixão quando era mais jovem?

- Hmm, provavelmente é um clichê total, mas cantar. Ela passou a dedos sobre a borda de sua taça de vinho.

- Bem, eu acho que ainda é minha paixão.

- Sério?

Isabella ficou chocada com a expressão ansiosa no rosto de Edward.

- Sim, minha família é muito fã de Bluegrass e Country. Eu cresci cantando com uma banda que era formada com cinco de meus primos. Nós tocávamos em festivais e no bar que meu tio Gary possui.

Isabella riu.

- Eu acho que chamaria isso de uma banda de bar, mais do que qualquer coisa.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Por que é quase impossível para mim imaginar você cantando em um bar enfumaçado e caído.

- Oh, eu não apenas cantava em bares. Eu cantava na igreja, também.

Edward sorriu conscientemente.

- Ah, você é uma menina da igreja. Isto explica muita coisa.

Ela parou agitando o macarrão em torno de seu garfo e lançou-lhe um olhar.

- O que você quer dizer com isto?

- Agora eu consigo entender porque ficou daquele jeito sobre dormir comigo, ou por que você não tem quaisquer parceiros sexuais em seu passado, além do seu noivo.

- Ter moral e espiritualidade não são coisas ruins. - ela respondeu brava.

- Eu não disse que era. Na verdade, é o que eu mais gosto em você.

Isabella bufou.

- Você não pode estar falando sério.

- Bem, eu estou. Ele moveu a mão por cima da mesa para passar seus dedos contra os dela.

- Até que eu conheci você, eu nunca imaginei que inocência podia ser tão sexy.

Embora seu rosto aquecesse com os elogios, ela não podia evitar o sorriso que curvou em seus lábios.

- Você realmente é escorregadio, não é?

Edward puxou a mão da dela e cruzou os braços sobre seu peito.

- Eu não imaginei que estava sendo escorregadio. Eu estava apenas tentando te elogiar.

Isabella mastigou pensativamente um pedaço de camarão.

- Eu acho que isto é tão natural em você, que nem percebe que está fazendo isso. Eu acho que você conseguiria fazer até em coma.

- Sério?

- Sim, todos os enfermeiros estariam te bajulando, mesmo os do sexo masculino. Você provavelmente iria acabar sendo realmente super bem cuidado. Sem mencionar, provavelmente, sobre a briga diária sobre quem iria dar seu banho de esponja.

Edward jogou a cabeça para trás e caiu na gargalhada. Quando ele olhou para ela, seus olhos brilhavam com diversão.

- Jesus, Bella, eu acho que nunca ri tanto com uma mulher, quanto eu tenho feito com você.

- Eu suponho que isso é um elogio, certo?

- Ah, sim, um grande elogio.

Isabella mordiscou a ponta de seu garfo, tentando decidir se ela teria a coragem de fazer a pergunta que vinha ameaçando-a por um tempo.

- Então, você já se apaixonou por alguém?

Edward se engasgou com a mordida de camarão que estava em sua boca. Ele sucumbiu a um ataque de tosse antes de tomar um gole de vinho.

- Porque esta pergunta? - ele respondeu, com a voz estrangulada.

- Nenhum motivo específico. Você só quer evitar a questão.

Ele fez um barulho frustrado na parte de trás de sua garganta. Depois de olhar para a água cintilante, ele finalmente disse,

- Sim, eu já fui apaixonado. Você está feliz agora?

- Isso é tudo que eu vou saber?

- Você estava esperando por alguns detalhes picantes?

Isabella sorriu.

- Talvez.

- Bem, eu acho que é o suficiente por hoje. - Ele pegou seu prato vazio e começou a se levantar da cadeira, quando ela estendeu a mão e tocou levemente seu braço. Isabella podia ver a luta em seus olhos, para não mencionar que ele mantinha seu queixo apertado. Ele parecia se debater internamente sobre a possibilidade de ser honesto com ela. Não querendo lhe causar dor, ela balançou a cabeça.

- Está tudo bem. Você não tem que me dizer. Foi rude em perguntar.

- Não, não, eu vou te dar os detalhes. - respondeu ele, sentando-se de volta na mesa.

O queixo de Isabella caiu. Ela não podia deixar de se inclinar para a frente, em expectativa, esperando para ouvir cada palavra. Entre ouvir sobre seus pais e agora sua vida amorosa, tantas peças de quebra-cabeça de Edward estavam se juntando.

- Seu nome era Loren e nós estávamos juntos desde os 15. Nós dois estávamos na mesma equipe de natação na escola. Ela foi minha primeira namorada, minha primeira experiência sexual, e... - Ele mexeu em sua cadeira. - Foi a primeira menina que eu quebrei o coração.

O próprio coração de Isabella doeu por uma garota que ela nem sequer conhecia

- Por que você quebrou seu coração?

- Nós namoramos até o ensino médio e tentamos fazer funcionar até o primeiro semestre de faculdade, mas meu coração não estava mais ali. Mais do que qualquer coisa, eu não queria ficar amarrado. Então, e eu tenho este olho que esta sempre perambulando.

- Ela te pegou traindo?

Edward esfregou as mãos sobre o rosto.

- Porra, eu não posso acreditar que estou te dizendo tudo isso.

- Por favor, acabe.

- Não, eu terminei antes que ela descobrisse. Então, três anos mais tarde, eu a encontrei no casamento de um amigo, e começamos a nos ver novamente. Nenhum de nós

estava nadando competitivamente mais, nós havíamos acabado a faculdade e estávamos iniciando nossas carreiras. Depois de outro ano juntos, a coisa lógica a fazer era ...

- Ficar noivos.

Ele fez uma careta.

- Mas tanto quanto ela queria uma proposta, eu não seria o homem certo a fazê-lo. O pensamento de ficar amarrado a ela pelo resto da minha vida, me deixava fisicamente sufocado. - Seu corpo deu um leve tremor.

- E então eu fiz algo muito, muito ruim, e ela rompeu comigo.

- O que você fez? - Isabella questionou suavemente.

- Ela entrou em minha casa e me viu fazendo sexo com outra mulher.

A mão de Isabella voou para a sua boca, e ela olhou para Edward em horror.

- Isso é ... tão cruel. - Sua expressão escureceu.

- Sim, no caso de você não ter recebido o memorando, eu sou um idiota, se lembra?

- Mas você pode ser tão gentil e atencioso. O próprio fato de que eu não estou em casa sozinha, chorando com um litro de álcool prova isso. Em vez disso, estou sentada aqui comendo o jantar que você cozinhou e vestindo suas roupas. Essa é a verdadeira compaixão. - Ela balançou a cabeça, triste. - Esses são os razões por que é tão difícil imaginar que você poderia fazer algo tão insensível a alguém que você amava.

Edward deu de ombros.

- O passado é o passado, eu acho. Pelo menos ela encontrou outra pessoa e esta casada há oito anos.

- Você a viu?

- Não. Minha mãe costumava encontra-la na missa com o marido e os filhos. - Edward sorriu timidamente.

- Minha mãe parecia adorar esfregar isso na minha cara.

- Ela provavelmente ainda estava brava com você por arruinar uma coisa tão boa.

- Provavelmente. - Edward esvaziou o resto da garrafa de vinho em seu copo. - Portanto, agora que você já ouviu a minha história triste, e você?

- Você já sabe a minha.

Edward balançou a cabeça.

- Eu não estou falando de estar apaixonada. Eu estou falando sobre quebrar o coração de alguém. Ele apoiou os cotovelos na mesa de vidro.

- Com este rosto e este corpo, não é possível que você não tenha quebrado o coração de pelo menos um cara.

- Eu nunca disse que não. - Isabella protestou.

- Aha! Então conte tudo. - disse Edward.

- Certamente não é tão obscena como a sua.

Ele sorriu para ela.

- Eu não iria imaginar isto, puritana deste jeito. Eu acredito mais que o fato de você não dormir com eles, quebrou completamente seus corações.

Isabella cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Da última vez que chequei, o seu coração estava acima de sua cintura, e não abaixo dela.

Edward riu.

- Ok, ok. Eu entendi. Então, qual é a história?

- Tudo bem. Aqui está a versão resumida: seu nome era James, nós tinhamos 18, e eu era apaixonada pelo seu melhor amigo.

- Ai, você deixou James chupando os dedos.

- Eu nunca quis machucá-lo, mas a partir do momento que eu fiz dezesseis anos, nunca houve mais ninguém no mundo para mim, apenas Travis.

- Será que você não saiu com ele para deixar Travis com ciúmes?

- Não, no começo eu pensei que James iria me fazer esquecê-lo. Íamos todos juntos para a escola e a igreja, mas Travis sempre agiu como se eu fosse apenas mais uma amiga. James era o tipo de cara que me trazia flores e me ligava de manhã para ver como eu estava. Ele também respeitava meus limites sobre o sexo.

- Pobre James. - Edward brincou.

Isabella riu.

- Agora, eu não disse que ele não estava recebendo nenhuma satisfação sexual.

- Apenas não era uma satisfação plena.

Ela torceu o nariz.

- Se você tem que colocar dessa forma, eu acho que sim.

Edward sorriu.

- Então o que aconteceu?

- Mesmo que ele fosse tudo que eu poderia querer em um namorado, eu não sentia nada. Não era justo com ele, assim eu terminei tudo. Ele estava tão devastado que pediu para Travis vir e falar comigo.

Isabella abaixou a cabeça, lutando contra o sorriso sonhador espalhando em suas bochechas.

- Travis veio pisando no meu quarto, me enfrentando furioso e exigindo como diabos eu poderia quebrar o coração de seu melhor amigo. Após ouvi-lo gritar e espernear por cerca de cinco minutos, eu finalmente gritei que eu era apaixonada por ele.

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram.

- Puta merda! Isso enlouquece a cabeça de um cara. O que ele fez?

Isabella riu.

- Que ele também era apaixonado por mim, mas que não queria machucar James. Portanto, esperamos alguns meses para começar a namorar, e depois ficamos inseparáveis.

- E James ficou bem com ele?

- Ele não estava feliz, mas ele encontrou outra pessoa.

Edward olhou para ela por um momento e depois sorriu.

- Depois de descarregar essa merda pesada, eu acho que nós precisamos de mais vinho.

- Sim, eu também acho que nós precisamos.

Como Edward não retornava, Isabella entrou em busca dele. Ela encontrou a cozinha vazia, mas ouviu vozes vindo do corredor. Ela esticou a cabeça ao virar no canto da parede para ver com quem Edward estava falando.

Três rapazes de cabelos loiros, estavam vestidos com calções de banho e levavam equipamentos apropriados para a piscina. Seus rostos estavam abatidos. O menor, que não poderia ter mais de cinco anos, pisou o pé e bufou.

- Mas tio Edward, você prometeu que podiamos vir nadar a qualquer hora!

- Eu sei, Georgie, mas você vê, agora não dá.

O mais alto balançou a cabeça.

- Cara, isso não é legal da sua parte.

- Olha, eu disse a vocês que poderiam voltar amanhã. É que apenas esta noite não é possível. - Edward argumentou.

Isabella saiu para o corredor e limpou a garganta. Quatro pares de olhos voltaram para ela.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Então é por causa dela que não podemos nadar! - O menino do meio exclamou.

- Ooh, tio Edward tem uma namorada! - Georgie disse, dissolvendo-se em risos.

Edward gemeu em frustração.

- Isabella, estes são os monstros que eu mencionei anteriormente: John, Percy, e Georgie.

Dando um passo à frente, Isabella acenou e lhes deu um sorriso brilhante.

- Oi gente.

- Oi, murmuravam. - Eles pareciam quase hipnotizado por sua presença. Isto fez Isabella se perguntar se eles já tinha visto uma mulher antes na casa de Edward.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para eles.

- Deixe-me adivinhar. Alguma chance de vocês terem estes nomes por causa dos poetas?

O mais alto revirou os olhos.

- Sim, infelizmente nossos pais tem amor por estes chatos caras britânicos.

Edward deu um grunhido exasperado.

- O que ele quer dizer é que minha irmã e meu cunhado são professores de inglês no Estado da Geórgia.

Apontando para o mais alto, ele disse,

- O maior de treze anos é John Keats. Meu sobrinho do meio, Percy Shelley, tem 11, e George Byron, ou Georgie, tem cinco.

Ele se voltou para ela.

- E apresento a vocês , minha amiga, Isabella Swan.

- É um prazer conhecer vocês. Parece que vocês estavam com tudo pronto para nadar, certo?

- Sim, até que o garoto namorador aqui decidiu estragar tudo para nós. - John respondeu, carrancudo para Edward.

Espetando o dedo no ar, Edward praticamente rosnou,

- Lave esta boca.

Isabella escondeu sua diversão por trás de sua mão. Uma vez que ela se recuperou, ela disse:

- Em sua defesa, o seu tio não sabia que eu ia ter um dia ruim hoje e precisava de companhia. Mas eu não me importo nem um pouco se vocês ficarem e nadar.

Edward sobrancelhas subiram em surpresa.

- Não? - Ele perguntou ao mesmo tempo que Georgie gritou:

- Sério?

- Claro, por que não.

- Tudo bem! - Percy exclamou antes de esbarrar em Isabella ao passar correndo. John e Georgie colados em seus calcanhares. Isabella riu de sua excitação, enquanto Edward balançava a cabeça.

- Eu não posso acreditar que você concordou em deixá-los ficar.

- Eles estão aqui para nadar, então eu duvido que eles vão nos incomodar.

- Ultimas célebres palavras. - Edward murmurou enquanto conduziu Isabella de volta ao jardim.

À vista de Georgie prestes a saltar na parte rasa, Edward correu e o agarrou.

- Ei, ei, pequeno homem. Não ouse entrar sem suas bóias nos braços.

- Mas aquelas bóias são para bebês! - Ele gemeu, contorcendo-se contra o peito de Edward.

- Eu não vou discutir isso. Ele sentou Georgie e abriu um caixa marrom. Ele tirou duas bóias de braços dos power rangers e deslizou nos braços de Georgie.

- Sua mãe ia chutar minha bunda se ela aparecesse e você não estivesse usando isto.

Georgie olhou carrancudo para Edward antes de correr e saltar na piscina.

- Tio Edward, você me empurra das suas costas de novo? - Percy perguntou.

Edward olhou para Isabella.

- Você se importa?

- Claro que não. Na verdade, eu adoraria vê-lo em ação.

Ele sorriu antes de se inclinar para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Eu usaria a speedo que eu te prometi, mas eu acho que assustaria os meninos.

Ela riu e o empurrou para longe.

- Vá se trocar logo, seu arrogante.

Enquanto ele desaparecia dentro da casa, John nadou mais perto de onde Isabella estava sentada.

Ele apoiou os cotovelos no parapeito.

- Então, há quanto tempo você é a namorada do tio Edward?

Ela lutou contra o rubor rastejando em suas bochechas, pela sua franqueza.

- Ele é só meu amigo.

Ele deu-lhe um olhar que dizia claramente que ele achava que ela estava falando merda com ele.

- Eu gostaria de ter amigas tão bonita quanto você. - ele disse com um sorriso.

Isabella não podia deixar de rir.

- Eu te agradeço John. Você é muito encantador, não é?

Ele estufou o peito, e Isabella podia jurar que estava vendo Edward aos 13.

- As meninas parecem pensar assim.

- Hmm, eu acho que, além de seu cabelo e olhos, você pode ter herdado a capacidade de paquera do seu tio Edward.

Edward escolheu esse momento para voltar. Ele olhou entre ela e John com uma expressão curiosa.

- O que vocês dois estão falando?

- O quanto John parece com você. Ela deu a Edward um sorriso travesso e piscou. - E age como você.

Edward cruzou os braços sobre o peito nu.

- John, você está paquerando a minha amiga?

John empalideceu um pouco.

- Não, eu só estava conversando com ela. Quero dizer, você nunca, jamais, trouxe meninas aqui ou para a nossa casa.

Agora foi a vez de Edward ficar afobado.

- Tanto faz. - Ele mergulhou na piscina e nadou até onde Percy o esperava com expectativa. Isabella observou Edward ensinar Percy e depois deu uma conferida em sua boa forma.

Entre dar instruções, e jogar um alegre Georgie no ar e deixá-lo espirrar para baixo, Isabella tentou respirar normalmente e evitar a vibração em seu coração com a visão de Edward interagindo tão facilmente com seus sobrinhos. Quando ele saiu da piscina e veio caminhando até ela, não conseguia deixar de olhar com espanto para ele.

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram com sua expressão.

- O que foi?

- Eu nunca imaginei vê-lo interagindo com crianças.

- Oh, sim, na verdade eu sou como aquele personagem de TV Ward Cleaver, certo? - Ele bufou em resposta.

- Você não se dá crédito suficiente. Por alguma razão, você não gosta de admitir o quanto você se preocupa com eles.

- É mesmo?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Se você fosse tão anti-crianças, você não teria oferecido para deixá-los entrar e nadar, e você teria deixado Georgie entrar na água sem suas bóias. Além disso, você gastou pelos menos 20 minutos dando aulas de natação a Percy.

Edward furiosamente enxugou seu cabelo molhado, uma carranca formando em seu rosto.

- Bella, eu não sei o que você está insinuando agora, mas eu não tenho condições de ser um pai de verdade, ok?

- Você não deve se sentir tão negativo sobre si mesmo. - protestou ela.

Antes que Edward pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, um grito veio da piscina. Georgie estava remando para a escada, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Depois que ele saiu, ele correu para Isabella e Edward.

- Ele tentou me afogar! - Georgie gritou, apontando para John.

- Foi apenas um segundo. Pare de ser um bebê tão grande - John respondeu.

- Mas eu não conseguia respirar! - Georgie choramingou, enxugando as lágrimas de seus olhos com os punhos.

- Fique calmo homenzinho. Você vai ficar bem. - disse Edward. Sua resposta fez Georgie chorar mais e ganhou-lhe um olhar de Isabella.

- O que foi? -Edward questionou.

- Vem cá, meu bem. - Isabella falou, abrindo os braços. Georgie rapidamente sentou em seu colo e, em seguida, passou os braços em volta do seu pescoço.

- Shh, você está bem agora. - Ela virou brava para John.

- Eu acho que você deve a seu irmão um pedido de desculpas.

Os olhos de John se arregalaram quando ele olhou de Isabella para seu tio, mas Edward apenas deu de ombros.

- Hum, eu sinto muito, Georgie.

- Você promete não fazer isso de novo? - ele perguntou, sua voz abafada no pescoço de Isabella.

- Sim, eu prometo.

Isabella esfregou as costas de Georgie em amplos círculos.

- Veja, está tudo resolvido agora. Você quer voltar para a piscina?

- Não. - ele esnobou.

Percy revirou os olhos para John, que, em seguida riu.

- Sim, se eu estivesse pressionado contra estes peitos, eu não gostaria de sair também. - John disse enquanto Percy concordou com a cabeça. Mesmo que ele falasse em voz baixa, tanto Isabella e Edward ouviram. Enquanto Isabella lutava para evitar que o rubor rastejasse pelo suas bochechas e pescoço, Edward foi até a borda da piscina.

- Tudo bem, agora. Como você está sendo desrespeitoso com minha amiga, vocês devem voltar agora para sua casa junto esta boca imunda cheia tesão. - ele rosnou. Os olhos de John e Percy se arregalaram, mas eles não falaram nada.

Derrotado, eles foram para os degraus da piscina.

- Espere, Edward, você não pode mandá-los embora para casa por isso. Eles estão sendo apenas meninos. - Isabella argumentou. Ele se virou.

- Você está brincando comigo?

- Eu tenho certeza que eles se sentem muito mal por terem sido rudes e estariam dispostos a se desculparem. - Ela olhou incisivamente para os meninos. - Não é?

- Sim, senhora. - disse Percy.

John assentiu.

- Eu estou muito, muito triste por dizer algo assim sobre você, Isabella.

- Obrigada.

Para completar, John olhou para Edward.

- E eu sinto muito por ter sido desrespeitoso com sua namor.. - Ele parou ao ver o brilho do olhar mortal que Edward lhe deu.

- Com sua amiga, completou.

- Eu também, disse Percy.

Isabella olhou para Edward e sorriu.

- Veja, problema resolvido.

Georgie levantou a cabeça.

- O que significa tesão?

Isabella não podia deixar de rir com o absurdo da situação, especialmente quando os olhos de Edward se arregalaram, e ele olhava desesperadamente para Isabella tentando se explicar.

- Não é algo que você precise saber ainda, e seu tio não deveria ter dito isso, respondeu ela.

-Ooh, tio Edward, você está em apuros, Georgie disse, abanando seu dedo para Edward.

Isabella sorriu.

-Sim, tio Edward foi um menino muito ruim. Deveríamos lavar a boca dele com sabão, não deveríamos?

Geórgie riu.

-Sim, nós devemos.

- Olá? - Uma voz de feminina chamou de dentro da casa.

- Mamãe! - Georgie chorou, pulando do colo de Isabella e correndo para a entrada.

Isabella começou a se levantar, mas Edward a bloqueou, empurrando o toalha para ela. Quando ela começou a protestar, ele fez uma careta e acenou para seu peito. Ela olhou para baixo e corou. Georgie tinha encharcado sua camisa branca, e dava para ver claramente o seu sutiã branco rendado.

- Oh, merda! Ela olhou descontroladamente ao redor do pátio em busca de uma fuga. Edward estendeu a mão.

-Venha conhecer Becky.

- Você está brincando? Eu não vou me encontrar com a sua irmã parecendo uma garota de camiseta molhada. - ela sussurrou em pânico.

- Você não vai ter muita escolha. Georgie já deve ter falado que tem uma mulher aqui comigo e em minutos, ela vai saber tudo sobre você.

Ele se aproximou e colocou a toalha em volta dela.

- Basta fingir que você foi nadar.

- Certo, ela murmurou, relutante.

Assim como Edward previsto, Becky apareceu na porta, segurando a mão de Georgie. Com a visão de Isabella, ela se aproximou deles. Com seu cabelo cobre e olhos verdes penetrantes, Becky e Edward poderiam passar por gêmeos.

Ela deu um tapinha nas costas Edward.

- Bem, irmãozinho, eu não teria deixado os meninos virem se eu soubesse que você tinha companhia.

- Esta é Isabella Swan, ela é uma amiga do trabalho. - Isabella estendeu a mão e deu Becky seu melhor sorriso.

- É um prazer conhecê-la.

- O prazer é meu.

Como Becky continuou a inspecionando, Isabella limpou a garganta.

- Seus meninos são absolutamente adoráveis. Estou muito feliz que eu pude conhecê- los. - Becky sorriu.

- Obrigada. Eu só espero que eles tenham se comportado bem. - Ela, então, olhou para Edward com um olhar determinado em seu rosto.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha amigas tão bonitas no trabalho.

Edward bufou com a franqueza de sua irmã.

- Sim, há uma exigência na empresa de alto padrão de beleza.

Becky cutucou pela brincadeira.

- Bem, não vamos impor nossa presença a vocês por mais tempo.

Ela fez sinal a John e Percy para saírem da piscina. Eles relutantemente se arrastaram para fora e começaram a se secar com a toalha. Becky enrolou a toalha mais apertado em torno Georgie.

- Agora, o que nós dizemos a Tio Edward por nos deixar nadar?

- Obrigado. - que ecoou como um coro de músicas que fez Edward e Isabella sorrirem.

Em seguida, John e Percy olharam para Isabella.

- Obrigado por falar com Tio Edward em nos deixar ficar... duas vezes - disse John, com um tom rosa na suas bochechas.

Isabella sorriu.

- Vocês foram muito bem-vindos.

Becky olhou dos meninos para Isabella, e então ela deu a Edward um olhar afiado.

- Bem, vocês dois tenham uma noite encantadora.

- Obrigado.

Eles acompanharam Becky e os meninos até a porta. Uma vez que eles se foram, Edward gemeu e esfregou os olhos, enquanto fingia desmaiar na cadeira.

- Jesus, eu estou tão feliz que eles se foram.

- Ah, eu odeio vê-los partir. Eles são realmente meninos doces.

Ele riu.

- Oh, sim, eu deveria ter pedido a eles para passar o noite. Tenho certeza de que John teria adorado dividir a cama com você e seus peitos. Ele balançou a cabeça com desgosto.

- Aquele pervertido.

- Ele tem 13. O que você esperava? Eu duvido que você fosse um anjo de virtude nessa idade. - Isabella respondeu com um sorriso.

- Não, eu era um pervertido, também.

- Achei o máximo. Eu juro que ele se parece e age como você.

Ela riu.

- Ele é outro jogador Cullen ligado na tomada.

O telefone celular de Edward começou a tocar, e quando ele olhou para baixo, fez uma careta.

- Nossa, é do escritório da Índia. Eu tenho que atender. Fique a vontade, ok?

- Sem problemas. - Isabella respondeu, coçando as orelhas de Beau.

Assim que Edward deixou a sala, Beau pulou no sofá com ela.

- Vamos procurar um filme bem romântico para assistir comigo?

Ele lambeu-lhe a mão. Ela pegou o controle remoto sobre a mesa e começou a procurar nos canais.

- Oh, ela murmurou quando viu que um dos seus favoritos, Notting Hill estava passando.

Ela se aconchegou mais fundo no sofá, continuando a passar as mãos nos pelos brilhantes de Beau.

Depois de algum tempo, seus olhos ficaram pesados, e antes que ela pudesse se controlar, ela cochilou.

- Sim, estou ansioso em vê-lo no próximo mês, o Sr. Benwaldi, Edward disse antes de desligar. Ele se levantou de sua cadeira com um suspiro pesado. Na verdade, ele não estava muito entusiasmado com a perspectiva de deixar o país por um mês inteiro, mas era uma determinação contratual, que veio junto com sua promoção.

É claro que ele ainda não tinha pensado em como falar de sua partida iminente para Isabella. Ele não tinha certeza de como ela iria reagir com sua viagem, no meio das tentativas para engravidar.

Talvez ele pudesse convencê-la a encontra-lo na viagem, por alguns dias, se a tentativa da próxima semana não desse certo.

Espere, o que diabos ele estava pensando? Isabella não era sua namorada ou sua esposa. Perguntar a uma mulher se queria cruzar o oceano era passar a um novo nível de compromisso, mesmo que fosse mais por beneficio dela do que dele.

- Desculpe, eu sou o pior anfitrião do mundo. Não imaginei que fosse levar tanto tempo. - disse ele, quando entrou na sala de estar. Ele derrapou até parar com a visão de Isabella dormindo no sofá com Beau ao lado dela.

Por um momento, ele não sabia o que fazer. Deveria acordá-la e levá-la até seu carro? Ou devia oferecer a ela o quarto de hóspedes? Ou deveria levá-la para sua cama?

Não era como se não tivessem dormido juntos antes.

Ele olhou para Beau e deu um grunhido frustrado. Quando Beau olhou sonolento para ele, Edward balançou o dedo.

- Você sabe muito bem você não pode subir nos móveis.

Beau respondeu bocejando e em seguida, se aconchegando ainda mais fundo ao lado de Isabella.

Edward inclinou-se sobre o sofá, com a mão passando levemente pela bochecha de Isabella.

- Acorde, Bella. - ele disse suavemente.

- Hmm? - ela questionou, sem agitação.

- Você precisa ir para a cama.

- Não. Muito cansada. - ela murmurou.

Ele esfregou seu braço.

- Você vai dormir melhor na cama.

Ela deu um curto roncar em resposta. Edward revirou os olhos. Claro, ela teria que fazer isso mais difícil para ele.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu vou colocar você na cama.

Ele alcançou debaixo de suas pernas e depois passou os braços em volta dela . Com um gemido, ele a levantou do sofá. Isabella olhou para ele com olhos de entreabertos.

- Você é meu cavaleiro em armaduras brilhantes, agora?

- Oh, sim, eu sou um inferno de uma cavaleiro agora. - ele resmungou.

- Você está me fazendo quebrar todas as minhas regras.

- Hein?

Seus olhos se fecharam, e ele pensou que ela tinha voltado a dormir.

- Você me faz sentir muito... Eu deveria apenas usar você para o sexo como você me usa.

Seu peito se apertou com suas palavras. Isso era realmente o que ela pensava dele? Mesmo que normalmente fosse verdade, ele não gostava de ouvir isto da boca dela... pelo menos não agora.

- Bella, abra os olhos e olhe para mim.

Ao seu comando, seus olhos verdes sonolentos focaram nos seus.

- Não. Você não pode pensar que eu estou usando você, tudo bem? Eu sempre quis fazer sexo com você, mas eu nunca, nunca quis te usar.

Ela colocou os braços em volta do seu pescoço apertado, seus lábios encostados em sua bochecha.

- Você é um bom homem, Edward Cullen, mesmo que você não queira admitir.

- Você acha?

Sua cabeça balançou preguiçosamente.

- Eu nunca teria imaginado que você iria cuidar de mim como você fez esta noite, especialmente quando não havia nenhuma promessa de sexo. Mas você fez.

Edward revirou os olhos enquanto deitava Isabella em sua cama.

- Isso faz de mim um verdadeiro cavalheiro, hein?

- Hum, hmm, ela murmurou, aconchegando-se sob as cobertas.

- Estou feliz que você pense bem de mim assim, Bella.

- Só não quebre meu coração. - ela disse suavemente.

Ela já estava ressonando, quando ele respondeu:

- Eu estou tentando o meu melhor para não fazer isto.

Dez dias após o seu jantar e de ter dormido na casa de Edward, Isabella ainda se esforçava em manter seu livro de regras firme na sua cabeça.

Mensagens diárias, emails e telefonemas de Edward ainda faziam com que Alice acreditasse em ressuscitar Edward como um namorado em potencial.

E agora, a data vermelha marcada em seu calendário lhe dizia que era hora de começar a segunda rodada de projeto bebê. Desta vez, Edward insistiu que ela fosse até a sua casa. Os parâmetros de "Apenas Negócios" do seu arranjo haviam sido quebrados, então não havia nenhum encontro em um hotel.

Depois de correr para casa para se refrescar, ela dirigiu-se para a casa de Edward.

Ele atendeu a porta com cueca estilo boxer e uma camiseta.

- Desculpe, eu acabei de sair do chuveiro.

- Sim, eu fiz o mesmo, respondeu ela, enquanto o seguiu para dentro da casa.

Ele sorriu para ela por cima do ombro.

- Você deveria ter tomado banho aqui, e poderíamos ter matado dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.

Isabella riu.

- Eu acho que você está certo.

- Você está com fome?

- Um pouco.

- Eu posso pedir comida chinesa.

Isabella fingiu estar horrorizado.

- Quer dizer que você não vai cozinhar para mim esta noite?

Edward riu.

- Desculpe querida, não esta noite. O trabalho me deixou esgotado.

- A promoção de novo?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

- Mesmo que o dinheiro seja fabuloso, eu estou começando a desejar não ter aceitado.

Depois de cavar em uma de suas gavetas, ele puxou um menu e entregou a Isabella.

- Me fale o que você quer comer. Em vez de olhar para as opções de comida, Isabella estava intrigada no que havia de diferente em Edward. Então ela percebeu o que era.

- Boxers? Quando você começar a usar isso?

Ele se encostou ao balcão da cozinha.

- Bem, eu fiz um pouco de pesquisa, e descobri que as boxers são melhores para as bolas e contagem de espermatozóides.

- Eu entendo. - ela respondeu, lutando contra o forte rubor rastejando em suas bochechas.

- Sim, o artigo diz que ela parece ajudar os nadadores com sua mobilidade, e queremos o ouro olímpico desta vez.

O batimento cardíaco de Isabella acelerou, e ela prendeu a respiração.

- Então, você começou a usar boxers para me ajudar a conceber?

- Isto ai! E eu também li que é melhor para armazenar os espermas e deixa-los mais potente.

Ele se levantou do balcão e veio para ficar na frente dela.

- Então eu evitei qualquer tipo de atividade sexual que pudesse resultar em perder alguns nadadores.

- Oh... - ela murmurou.

- Isso te surpreende?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu apenas assumi que estava vendo alguém ou ...

- Batendo punheta?

Quando Isabella não respondeu, Edward afastou seu cabelo do rosto e acariciou sua bochecha.

- Não há mais ninguém, apenas você, nem mesmo a minha mão desde que ficamos juntos pela última vez.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela entendeu o significado.

- Eu acho que estes 10 dias foram realmente longos hein?

Sua expressão ficou triste.

- Francamente, eu estou prestes a explodir.

Isabella riu.

- Estou realmente impressionada com o quão sério você esta levando nosso acordo.

- Sempre que eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa, minha intenção é fazê-la bem e dar o meu melhor . E isso inclui fazer sexo.

Ela bateu em seu braço de brincadeira.

- Você é tão encantador.

Edward riu.

- Você vai ver o quão encantador eu sou, se eu não puder tirar sua calcinha agora.

- E a comida? Ela questionou.

- É só para abrir o apetite, respondeu ele.

O menu tremeu em suas mãos e caiu no chão.

- Parece bom para mim.

Olhando nos olhos um do outro, a eletricidade na sala mudou. De repente, parecia que Edward não poderia te-la nua rápido o suficiente.

Ele agarrou a bainha do vestido e em seguida, puxou-o, empurrando sobre sua cabeça. Ela estava feliz que escolheu cuidadosamente sua roupa de baixo, enquanto seus olhos percorriam vagarosamente seu sutiã e calcinha verde e dourado. Mas ele não olhou por muito tempo. Em vez disso, ele agarrou sua cintura e a içou para sentar sobre a bancada de mármore. Seus dedos tiraram seu sutiã e jogaram de lado, enquanto Isabella envolvia suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele.

Os lábios de Edward avidamente encontraram os seus, enquanto sua língua se lançava dentro e fora de sua boca. Suas mãos em concha sobre seus seios nus, amassando-os como ele sabia que ela gostava. Ela recompensou seus esforços com um gemido contra seus lábios. As mãos de Edward deixaram seus seios para segurar o cós de sua calcinha.

Ele arrancou para baixo de suas coxas até o chão. Ele, então, abriu as pernas dela, colocando seus joelhos sobre os ombros. Quando sua língua se lançou em seu interior, Isabella jogou a cabeça para trás.

- Mmm, oh Deus, sim!

- Diga meu nome, baby. - Edward murmurou contra seu sexo. Com ele continuando seu ataque e provocando seu clitóris, ela muito rapidamente o recompensou com:

-Sim, Edward! Ah, sim, oh sim, Edward!

Sua pernas trêmulas espalharam mais para permitir a ele mais acesso. Ela foi recompensada com Edward deslizando seus dedos dentro e fora dela enquanto sua língua lambia e brincava com suas dobras. Seus dedos agarraram a borda da bancada quando ela gozou forte. Quando a ereção de Edward, em vez de seus dedos, cutucou sua abertura, seus olhos se abriram, e ela o empurrou de volta.

- Não, não isso! Aqui não!

As sobrancelhas de Edward dispararam em sua testa.

- Não me diga que você têm uma aversão ao sexo na bancada da cozinha? Eu prometo que elas estão limpas.

Isabella sentiu o aquecimento rosto.

- Não é isso.

Ele correu os dedos pelo cabelo já penteado de suor.

- Bella, Você acha que poderia ir direto ao ponto? Quer dizer, eu estou aqui com uma ereção furiosa e um enorme tesão, e tudo o que eu quero é me enterrar profundamente dentro você.

- Eu só não quero olhar para trás e perceber que meu bebê foi concebido em um balcão da cozinha, ok?

Edward olhou para ela por um momento antes uivar com uma gargalhada.

- Se minha memória não falha, eu transei na minha mesa do trabalho, depois que você trabalhou comigo sobre a cadeira.

- Você falou que não iria para o sofá! - Argumentou.

- Mas você não acha que os bebês foram concebidos em lugares piores?

Isabella cruzou os braços sobre os seios nus em um acesso de raiva.

- Não estamos falando de bebês de outras pessoas. Nós estamos falando sobre o meu.

Ele revirou os olhos e sorriu.

- Isabella Swan, você vai ser a minha morte de várias maneiras. - Quando ele puxou ela para junto dele, ela começou a protestar, mas ele balançou a cabeça.

- Basta se segurar, princesa. Eu vou levar você de volta para o quarto, ok?

Ela sorriu.

- Eu vou fazer valer a pena, eu prometo.

Quando ele a levantou do balcão, ela agarrou suas pernas apertadas em torno de sua cintura, enquanto ele a segurou firme em torno de seus quadris.

- Hmm, exatamente o que você está sugerindo?

Ela virou a cabeça para a direita, parecendo estar perdida em pensamentos.

- Quando acabar a partida, eu irei dar bastante atenção oral para a sua posse mais valorizada.

Edward gemeu.

- Você acabou de fazer valer cada passo de merda que este cavalo tem que dar, para te transportar até a minha cama.

Isabella riu.

- Achei o máximo.

- Você é tão mandona e exigente. Eu não posso acreditar que você me convença a fazer estas coisas por você.

- Isso é porque você quer transar comigo. Admita. Eu suavizei você em relação ao sexo.

Seus olhos se estreitaram.

- Você está tentando dizer que eu sou um bichinho de estimação no quarto agora?

- Claro que não, seu bobo. Eu só queria dizer que eu tenho um efeito sobre a forma de você pensar e agir sobre o sexo, assim como você me mudou. Você é gentil, doce, e prestativo, em vez de pensar apenas em seu próprio prazer. As suas mulheres no futuro irão me agradecer.

Edward não respondeu. Em vez disso, ele a jogou sem cerimônia em cima da cama. Ela ofegou em choque com a sua aspereza.

- Com vocês! o Sr. Cullen, um verdadeiro cavalheiro. - ela brincou. Ele deu uma sacudida afiada de sua cabeça.

- O episódio na cozinha, me fez esperar tempo demais para foder, Srta. Swan. Você pode considerar-se avisada que não haverá mais Sr. Bom Rapaz!

Ela teria mentido se falasse que suas palavras, juntamente com o brilho do desejo queimando em seus olhos não a excitaram.

Ele afastou seus joelhos com suas mãos, ampliando suas pernas. Sua expressão ficou predatória e escura, quando ele se posicionou sobre ela.

Com um duro impulso, ele dirigiu-se para dentro dela. Empalado por ele, ela estremeceu com sua contundência. Ele sorriu para ela.

- Parece que o seu corpo gosta desta minha atitude primitiva. Acho que teve um efeito muito bom sobre você.

- Eu não estou negando isto. Você que está, ela ofegou.

Ele continuou a bater nela, o bater da sua pele ecoando pela sala junto com grunhidos animalescos de Edward. Ela sabia que ele estava batendo forte assim para provar um ponto para si, e ela queria mais do que tudo, provar para ele que tinha mudado.

Então, ela levou as mãos ao rosto, levando seus lábios aos dele. Ele momentaneamente silenciou suas batidas, quando ela disparou sua língua em sua boca, docemente acariciando sua língua com a dela.

Ela passou as mãos através de seu cabelo, puxando os fios na base do pescoço. Ele gemeu baixo em sua garganta. As mãos de Isabella passaram levemente pelas costas de Edward. Em vez de arranhar suas unhas em sua carne, ela varreu círculos lentos sobre suas costas. Agora era a sua vez de estremecer. Ela segurou suas nádegas, o pressionando ainda mais dentro dela, ao levantar os quadris.

- Lento e doce agora, por favor? - ela pediu. Seus olhos se abriram, e um sorriso curvou em seus lábios.

- Quando você pede desta maneira, como posso dizer não?

Com uma rodada completa, junto com a manutenção de sua promessa de atenção oral, Isabella acordou aconchegada na curva do braço de Edward.

Pressionando a orelha contra seu peito, ela ouviu o barulho suave dos seus batimentos cardíacos.

Ela tinha quase voltado a dormir quando a voz de Edward despertou-a.

- Você está acordada?

- Mmm-hmm.. - murmurou.

- Há algo que eu preciso te dizer, e eu realmente preciso que você esteja totalmente acordada para isto, Bella.

Suas palavras a encharcaram com o mesmo efeito que um copo de café. Ela levantou- se para espiar a sua expressão preocupada.

- Por que eu tenho a sensação de você está prestes a soltar uma grande bomba em mim?

Edward exalou uma respiração irregular.

- Por causa da minha nova promoção, eu tenho que ir para a Índia, ajudar a iniciar um novo escritório lá.

Interiormente, o alívio tomou conta de Isabella. Um milhão de cenários devastadores tinham corrido em sua mente. A maioria deles envolvia ele não querer mais vê-la ou fazer parte do seu projeto de engravidar.

- Quanto tempo vai ficar fora?

- Esta é a parte que você não vai gostar ... de duas semanas a um mês.

Isabella ofegou.

- Mas isso significa que você não vai estar aqui na próxima vez para... - Ela abaixou a cabeça. - Bem, você sabe.

Edward esfregou seu polegar em sua bochecha.

- Mas eu poderia estar. Eu só não sei quanto tempo isso vai demorar.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Está tudo bem. Eu entendo.

- Você entende?

- Não é como você estivesse viajando de férias ou algo assim. É um trabalho que você tem que fazer. Eu sei que você tem uma vida além de mim e meu esquema de ter um bebê. Ela sorriu. - Além disso, não é como se eu pudesse mantê-lo acorrentado à cama para minhas próprias necessidades.

Seu peito vibrou com o riso embaixo dela.

- Oh, Bella, eu não sabia que tinha esta tara tão bizarra. Apoiando-se nos cotovelos, ele sorriu para ela.

- Quando você quiser me algemar na cama, você simplesmente me avisa. Eu vou ficar feliz em ser algemada por você.

Isabella escorregou para longe dele.

- Acho que estamos indo muito bem deste jeito. - Seus dedos passaram sobre as coxas de Edward.

- Agora, por que sua resposta não me surpreende? Se você acha balcões de cozinha ofensivo para conceber, tenho certeza de que qualquer noção de submissão está descartado.

- Você me disse antes que também não curte este tipo.

- Isso é verdade. Mas para você, eu faria uma exceção.

Revirando os olhos, Isabella se inclinou, sua língua lambendo o seu pescoço e ao longo de sua mandíbula. Quando ela estava quase na boca, ela se afastou.

- Você acha que aguenta outra rodada?

Edward sorriu.

- Claro, Por que não.

Naquele momento, Beau saltou para a cama com a roupa de baixo de Isabella entre seus dentes.

-Beau! Não, me devolva! - Ela gritou, agarrando da sua boca. Uma vez que ela roubou as calcinhas dele, o nariz molhado cutucou contra a coxa de Isabella, tentando empurrá-la de volta de Edward.

- Beau, seu vira-lata velho! Abaixe-se! - Edward gritou.

Isabella caiu sobre a cama rindo. Entre os comentário de Edward e palhaçadas de Beau, ela mal podia respirar. Beau começou a lamber o rosto dela, e ela teve que empurrá-lo.

- Não, rapaz, pára. - ela engasgou.

- Para Baixo! - Edward gritou, tentando agarrar a coleira de Beau. Quando finalmente ele teve sucesso em arranca-lo da cama, Isabella virou-se para Edward.

- O que vai acontecer com ele enquanto você estiver fora?

Edward deu de ombros.

- Mesmo que ele odeie ficar durante a noite, eu acho que vou deixa-lo no Doggy Daycare.

Isabella olhou ao lado da cama para Beau. Ele fez a cara mais triste de cão de caça que ele conseguiu imaginar.

-Ah, pobre bebê. Ela se virou para Edward e sorriu. - Eu poderia cuidar dele para você.

Edward resmungou.

- Por que diabos faria você querer fazer isso?

- Porque eu o amo, e eu odeio pensar nele infeliz durante duas a quatro semanas.

- Você está falando sério, não é?

Isabella assentiu.

- Você não confia em mim com o seu cão?

Ele riu.

- Claro que sim. E se você realmente quer ficar com este rabo fedorento por duas a quatro semanas, ele é seu.

Ela olhou para o lado da cama de novo.

- Você ouviu isto menino? Você vai vir e ficar comigo enquanto papai vai para Índia.

Beau bateu sua cauda apreciativamente enquanto Edward riu.

- Eu não posso acreditar que você me chamou de pai de Beau.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso malicioso enquanto ela arrastava seus dedos acima de sua coxa e depois tomou seu pênis frouxo na mão.

-Você prefere te chamar de papaizão, prefere?

Ele lambeu os lábios em antecipação.

-Ah, sim, isso é bom.

-Qual parte? Te acariciando aqui ou te chamando de papaizão? - Ela brincou.

- Mmm, ambos. - ele respondeu.

Uma vez que ela tinha trabalhado para ele ficar com o mastro cheio, ela guiou-o para seu já núcleo molhado. Isabella sorriu para Edward.

- Ok, então, Papaizão, vamos tentar mais uma vez fazer um bebê.

Isabella roeu as unhas já desgastadas. Sentada na bancada do banheiro, com as pernas balançando para frente e para trás. Todo o seu corpo cantarolava com energia nervosa. Ela atraiu uma respiração frenética, tentando se acalmar e controlar as emoções, mas nada menos do que uma margarita do tamanho de um aquário a ajudaria neste momento.

Ela cortou seu olhar sobre o lugar onde Alice descansava no sofá, olhando três varas diferentes de teste de gravidez.

- Quanto tempo faz? - Isabella guinchou.

Alice gemeu.

- Cerca de cinco segundos de merda desde a última vez que você me perguntou! Jesus, Bella, você vai me dar um ataque do coração!

- Eu sinto muito. Parece uma eternidade desde que eu fiz xixi sobre aquelas malditas varas. Eu estou perdendo minha cabeça.

Alguém tentou entrar no banheiro, e Alice saltou, se encostando contra a porta.

- Desculpe, está quebrado. Tente outro.

A pessoa resmungou, mas depois recuou. Isabella ampliou seu olhos.

- Eu não posso acreditar que você está bloqueando o banheiro para o meu teste de gravidez!

- Você quer uma garota estranha aqui, no meio de seu grande momento?

Riso nervoso borbulhou de Isabella.

- Não, eu não quero. Mas nós não sabemos se realmente vai ser um grande momento ou não. Alice sorriu.

- Você esta com uma semana de atraso, desta vez. E não esqueça que Edward teve um cuidado extra com seus nadadores. Eu acho que as chances estão a seu favor nesta segunda vez!

- Por mais que eu queira que seja, eu tenho um sentimento que Edward vai ficar um pouco desapontado por não ter mais tentativas, especialmente porque ele deve estar armazenando energia, enquanto está fora do país.

- Quem diz que tem que acabar?

As sobrancelhas de Isabella dispararam com surpresa.

- Com que objetivo, já que não vou precisar mais então... eu vou estar grávida.

- Sim, e continuar transando mais, poderia obter algo que você nunca esperava.

- E que seria?

Alice deu-lhe um sorriso.

- Um marido.

A sala girou em torno dela, fazendo com que a cabeça de Isabella batesse de volta contra o espelho.

Ela levou a mão à testa agora dolorida.

- Não diga coisas como essa para mim quando eu já estou prestes a explodir.

Quando Alice não respondeu, Isabella abriu os olhos.

- O que esta acontecendo?

- Eles estão começando a mudar de cor!

Isabella respirou fundo antes de se inclinar para a frente no banheiro tensa.

- E?

- Puta merda, tem duas linhas e os outros dizem Sim'!"

Caindo fora do balcão para o chão ladrilhado, Isabella cambaleou para Alice e agarrou-a pelos ombros. Perplexa, ela perguntou:

- Mas ... então isso significa que ...?

Lágrimas brilharam nos olhos de Alice.

- Isso significa que você está grávida!

**_BEIJOS E ATÉ_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHEIVA, Como não quero causar a morte de ninguém, prq odeio velórios e enterros(não sei nem se vou no meu), ai vai mais um cap.**_

_**Obrigada meninas, falo com vcs la embaixo.**_

_Caindo fora do balcão para o chão ladrilhado, Isabella cambaleou para Alice e agarrou-a pelos ombros. Perplexa, ela perguntou: _

_- Mas ... então isso significa que ...? _

_Lágrimas brilharam nos olhos de Alice. _

_- Isso significa que você está grávida! _

- Você tem certeza? Você não leu as caixas erradas ou algo assim?

- Não, eu tenho certeza, e os testes deram positivos!

Isabella congelou enquanto seu corpo tentava desesperadamente processar as emoções. Eles ricochetearam através dela em uma velocidade assustadora, fazendo com que seu corpo começasse a tremer. Ela não podia piscar, muito menos respirar.

Todos os dolorosos anos depois das mortes de Travis e de sua mãe, que ela tinha passado esperando, rezando, e desejando um filho convergiram para este momento. Era fisicamente e emocionalmente avassalador. Grávida ... ela estava realmente grávida.

Alice sacudiu a suavemente.

- Respire, Bella, você tem que respirar.

Lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo rosto de Isabella. Sua mão foi cambaleante para o seu abdômen.

- Eu não posso acreditar que está realmente acontecendo.

- É bom você acreditar. - Alice brincou, enquanto limpava suas próprias lágrimas com a parte de trás de sua mão. A expressão exultante de Isabella começou a se desvanecer.

- E se os testes estivem errados? Quer dizer, se –

Alice sacudiu a cabeça.

- Você poderia comprar mais dez testes para provar para si mesma, mas você agora está realmente grávida.

Bella busca de um lenço, Isabella enxugou os olhos.

- Você não vê? Tem sido tanta decepção e tristeza em minha vida que é difícil para mim entender que algo que eu quero muito pode realmente acontecer.

- Bella..

- Você não entende o que isto tem sido para mim. Tantas vezes eu comecei a ter esperanças que teria a verdadeira felicidade, só para que ela corresse de mim. Travis e eu estávamos pensando em começar uma família logo. Ele brincou sobre casar rápido, para que pudéssemos ter filhos logo após o casamento. Eu não queria nada mais do que ter um filho dele, e então ele se foi. Então eu perdi minha mãe. - Seu lábio tremeu. - Eu estou com medo que tudo isso vai desmoronar de novo Alice.

- Não tenha medo. - Alice apertou Isabella em seus braços.

- Estou aqui com você, e tudo vai ficar bem. É, finalmente, o seu momento, Bella. Você só precisa manter a fé e acreditar. - Isabella fechou os olhos e deixou o otimismo de Alice derramar sobre ela.

- Eu quero acreditar. Muito, muito, muito.

Alice se afastou para dar Isabella um sorriso tranquilizador.

- Bem, é melhor acreditar, porque é a verdade. Agora, se olhe no espelho e diga as palavras.

- Você esta falando sério?

- Faça isso!

- Tudo bem. - Isabella olhou para seu rosto pálido no espelho, com o rímel fazendo listras pelas suas bochechas. - Eu estou grávida, e vou ser mãe.

- Droga, se endireite! Agora, quando é que você vai dizer ao novo papai a boa notícia?

- Ah, eu não sei. Mesmo que nos falamos diariamente pelo telefone e via skype desde que ele se foi, eu não quero fazê-lo dessa maneira.

Com a expressão perversa no rosto de Alice, Isabella cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Eu sei o que você está se perguntando, e a resposta é não. Não fizemos sexo pelo telefone!

- Como você é decepcionante. - Alice fez beicinho.

Revirando os olhos, Isabella disse:

- De qualquer forma, para voltar ao ponto original, eu acho que é melhor eu esperar até ele chegar em casa.

- E quando é isto exatamente?

- Em algum momento na próxima semana.

- Ótimo. Até então, você terá tido tempo para ver seu médico, e você saberá, sem sombra de dúvida, se pode dizer a ele as ótimas notícias. Ela abriu a porta do banheiro. - Eu digo que devemos explodir daqui em cinco minutos e ir comemorar com bebidas não- alcoólicas e chocolate!

Isabella sorriu.

- Soa como um plano para mim.

Uma semana depois, Isabella saiu da sala de seu Obstetra/Ginecologista para a sala de espera, e olhou para os rostos cheio de expectativa de Alice e Jacob. Ela não conseguia esconder o sorriso radiante.

- Eu estou muito, muito grávida!

Estalando fora de suas cadeiras, ambos irromperam em aplausos e Isabella deu um longo abraço no grupo animado. No caminho para o carro, o telefone zumbiu em sua bolsa. Ela cavou-o e suspirou.

"No aeroporto. Voltando para casa. Quer me encontrar para alguns drinques no O'Malley às seis? "

Ela rapidamente mandou uma mensagem de volta para Edward.

"Claro. Parece bom. Vejo você, então".

Na sua próxima resposta, Isabella derrapou em uma parada abrupta e olhou em seu telefone. Tanto a ansiedade e saudade agarrou fundo com suas palavras.

"Bom. Eu estou apenas esperando o momento que posso beijar e lamber cada centímetro quadrado do seu corpo fabuloso esta noite."

- Qual é o problema, Bella? Alice perguntou.

- Nada ... apenas uma mensagem que recebi.

Jacob bufou.

- Apenas uma mensagem meu rabo! Pela expressão tonta em seu rosto, eu estou assumindo que é do Grande Papai Cullen! Jacob brincou.

Isabella riu.

- Sim, era dele. Ele está a caminho de casa.

Espreitando por cima do seu ombro, Jacob engasgou.

- Droga, garota, ele esta ansioso para lamber cada centímetro do seu corpo? Bella, se isto não é uma delicia de um homem pervertido.

- Quer parar, ela gritou, empurrando o telefone longe de seus olhos. Sua reação fez com que Jacob e Alice estivessem rindo como loucos, quando eles entraram no carro.

Desastrada com as chaves do carro, ela não tinha certeza de como responder ao texto de Edward. Finalmente, ela digitou um rápido

"Até lá, então".

Quando ela teclou enviar, ficou com uma sensação estranha na boca do estômago que, contar para Edward não ia ser tão fácil como ela pensava.

Quando o avião derrapou pela pista em Hartsfield Jackson, Edward lutou contra a vontade de gritar de alegria. Para ele, realmente não havia melhor lugar que sua casa. Ele bateu o pé, impaciente enquanto esperava o avião taxiar e parar para o desembarque. Quatro semanas de distância haviam parecido uma eternidade.

Embora sua vontade era apenas pegar alguns cachorros quentes, junto com um pacote de cervejas em uma loja de bebidas, ele tinha planos muito mais importantes para o jantar e até mesmo planos maiores para a noite toda.

Após o desembarque, ele acelerou em uma corrida a partir do portão, agarrando a sua bagagem o mais rápido que podia. Olhando para o relógio, ele tinha 45 minutos para chegar no O'Malley.

Ele teria gostado de ter tido tempo para refrescar-se, mas sua camisa amarrotada e calças amassadas teriam que servir. Milagrosamente, ele entrou na O'Malley um pouco antes das seis.

Quando Jenny o viu, seu rosto se iluminou.

- Ei estranho! Fico feliz em ver que você está de volta.

Ele sorriu.

- Obrigado. É bom estar em casa. Você não pode imaginar como eu senti falta deste buraco velho na parede. Você não consegue encontrar a mesma cerveja ou hambúrgueres por lá.

Jenny riu.

- Então eu preciso reservar uma grande mesa para toda a tripulação de "Bem Vindo de Volta?

- Hum, não, na verdade, eu vou me encontrar com alguém.

- Alguém ou alguma mulher?

Ele tossiu.

- Uma mulher.

Edward não podia deixar de sentir surpreso quando o sorriso de Jenny arregalou.

- É a bela que estava aqui com você antes?

Sua boca se abriu.

- Espere aí, como é que você adivinhou que era ela?

Ela sorriu.

- Eu sabia que havia algo entre vocês dois quando te vi com ela. Ela é completamente diferente das outras mulheres que eu vi você acompanhado.

- Mas nós não estávamos mesmo namorando. Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Não nem mesmo estamos namorando agora.

- Oh, por favor. - Jenny acenou com a mão em desdém para ele e pegou dois menus. Ela o levou para a mesma área isolada que ele tinha sentado com Isabella antes. Desta vez, ela deu-lhes a mesa de canto para trás, assegurando que eles tivessem bastante privacidade.

- Vocês realmente formam um belo casal. - ela disse, antes de deixá-lo mais uma vez de boca aberta. A única resposta de Edward aos elogios de Jenny foi dar um frustrado grunhido. Ele sentou-se na mesa e pegou o telefone. Depois de percorrer vários e-mails e mensagens, ele olhou para cima para ver Isabella entrando pela porta. Ele respirou fundo e tentou conter a aceleração do seu batimento cardíaco. O que diabos estava acontecendo com ele? Nenhuma mulher jamais teve tanto efeito sobre ele. O tempo longe parecia ter a deixado ainda mais bonita do que ele lembrava, mas havia algo de diferente nela, algo mais suave, mais vulnerável. Era um inferno esta ligação. Quando Jenny disse algo a Isabella, ela sorriu e abaixou a cabeça. Sem pestanejar, Edward assistiu Isabella enquanto ela seguia Jenny até a mesa.

Seu vestido escorregava sobre seus quadris, acentuando as curvas que ele já estava familiarizado. Seu cabelo longo cabelo ruivo caia em cascatas sobre seus ombros. Ele rangeu os dentes quando notou alguns dos outros homens acompanhando Isabella, enquanto ela passava por eles.

Mesmo que ele não tivesse certeza, ele queria gritar para eles que ela pertencia a ele. Seu rosto se iluminou quando ela encontrou seu olhar.

- Hey!

Quando ele começou a se levantar da mesa, ela correu e jogou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

Ele abriu a boca para dizer Olá, mas ela jogou seus lábios contra os seus. Quando ela aprofundou o beijo, Edward tentou manter a sua mãos apenas apertando a cintura de Isabella. Porra, ele tinha esquecido a sensação de seus lábios, sua língua, e a forma como seu corpo moldava contra o dele.

Um assobio atrás deles assustou Isabella, que se afastou para eterna consternação de Edward. Jenny sorriu para eles e piscou.

- Agora quem precisa dos amigos, quando você pode conseguir um regresso para casa como essa, hein?

As bochechas de Isabella ficaram vermelhas, mas ela riu. Inclinando a cabeça para o lado de Edward, ela perguntou:

- Eu sou o suficiente para uma festa de Bem Vindo ao Lar?

Ele sorriu.

- No momento, o inferno que sim, posso te garantir.

Jenny apertou no meio deles, para colocar seus talheres sobre a mesa.

- Eu acho que vou deixar os dois pombinhos sozinhos agora.

- Obrigado Jenny, disse Edward.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas quando Isabella se sentou ao lado dele na mesa, em vez de sentar em frente.

- Sentiu muito a minha falta, hein?

Seu riso fez seu coração vibrar com o calor.

- Sim, na verdade eu senti.

Edward olhou em seus olhos verdes cintilantes.

- Eu senti, também. Inferno, muito mais do que eu queria admitir.

- Eu ou o sexo? Ela perguntou.

- Ambos. - ele respondeu honestamente.

Ela riu.

- Achei que seria apenas do sexo.

- Você se subestima como de costume. - Apoiando o braço no parte de trás da mesa, ele se virou para olhar melhor para ela. - Mas eu não posso me ajudar e evitar que você pense que é só ausência do sexo, quando eu lhe digo "puta merda" como você esta linda esta noite.

- Não, está tudo bem. - Suas bochechas coraram. - E graças a você.

Edward se inclinou para acariciar seu pescoço, inalando o cheiro delicado de seu perfume. Comoveu-se em doce agonia.

- O caminho que o seu vestido faz, abraçando todas as suas curvas e seu cabelo caindo solto e ondulado, apenas me implora para correr meus dedos por ele, e me faz querer esquecer o jantar e levá-la para casa de uma vez.

Quando ela endureceu, ele levantou a cabeça.

- O que há de errado?

- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

- Qualquer coisa. Bem, desde que não seja referente a você não voltar para casa comigo esta noite.

- Estou grávida, ela desabafou.

O ar arquejou para fora dele, e ele sentiu como se tivesse sido chutado no virilha.

- Ok, não é bem o que eu estava esperando.

- Eu descobri há uma semana, mas eu queria esperar até que você voltasse para dizer. Eu pensei que isso era muito importante para falar por telefone.

Agora ele sabia por que ela parecia tão diferente. A gravidez a tinha deixado absolutamente brilhando de felicidade pura. Um sentimento de orgulho imenso irradiava através dele, por saber que ele tinha uma parte nesta felicidade.

Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso genuíno.

- Essa é uma notícia maravilhosa, Bella. Eu estou emocionado por você.

Lágrimas de felicidade brilharam em seus olhos.

- Oh Edward, eu nunca poderei agradecer o suficiente por você tornar esse sonho possível! - ela gritou, jogando seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço novamente. Ela apertou- o com força.

- Eu ainda não posso acreditar que isso aconteceu depois de apenas dois meses de tentativas. Você sabe como somos abençoados e felizes? Algumas pessoas tem que tentar por meses e meses, até mesmo anos.

- Sim, isso teria sido miserável. - ele brincou.

Um riso de menina escapou de seus lábios.

- Eu lamento que nós não conseguimos para... bem, você sabe, fazer tanto sexo quanto você gostaria.

Apenas a menção desta palavra em seus lábios deliciosos o fez contorcer na cabine.

- Eu também, especialmente desde que eu praticamente fui um monge nas últimas semanas.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Quer dizer que você se manteve com as boxers e nenhuma atividade de qualquer tipo?

- Bem, eu posso ter tomado conta dos negócios, uma vez ou duas vezes, ele respondeu, timidamente.

- Mas me abstive toda a semana passada em preparação.

Agora depois de todo esse trabalho, ele estava indo embora com o rabo entre as pernas e extremamente frustrado. Seria realmente apenas ele e sua mão naquela noite.

Isabella segurou seu rosto com as mãos.

- Oh, pobre baby! Você tem sido realmente acima das minhas expectativas com esta coisa toda.

Quando ela passou os dedos sobre seus lábios, ele agarrou sua mão.

- Por favor, Bella, não. Eu estou neste momento fodidamente frustrado.

Um sorriso que era ao mesmo tempo provocante e doce se espalhou pelo seu rosto.

- Eu apenas ia falar, desde que você me fez a mulher mais feliz do mundo, eu acho que te devo uma ou duas rodadas para colocar um sorriso de volta em seu rosto.

Pela segunda vez naquela noite, Edward sentiu como se ele tivesse sido chutado na virilha.

- Você não pode estar falando sério.

Suas sobrancelhas franziram.

- Você não quer me levar a sério?

- Claro que sim! Eu quero empurrar o seu vestido por cima de suas coxas, rasgar este fio dental rendado, que eu imagino que você está vestindo, e fode-la desesperadamente aqui em cima desta mesa.

Isabella respirou fundo e arregalou os olhos.

- Eu tomo isso como um sim.

Edward sorriu.

- Ei, tem sido quatro semanas Baby. Você tem sorte de eu não vou arrasta-la para o banheiro para uma rapidinha.

Quando seu nariz enrugou de desgosto, ele não conseguia segurar o riso.

- Não se preocupe, Bella. Eu vou me controlar. Passando a mão por baixo do vestido, ele apertou sua coxa. - Pelo menos enquanto estivermos em público.

Ele ficou surpreso quando ela não bateu na mão dele. Bellavez disso, ela apenas sorriu convidativa.

- Podemos pelo menos comer primeiro?

- É claro que sim. Você está comendo por dois agora, certo?

Isabella bufou.

- Supostamente sim. Mas a maneira que eu tenho comido, você pensaria por alguns instantes que eu estava esperando trigêmeos ou algo assim.

Edward acenou para o garçom. Depois de Isabella terminar de despejar tudo que ela queria, Edward não conseguia esconder sua diversão.

- Você seriamente vai comer tudo isso?

Ela balançou a cabeça quando o garçom saiu.

- Não importa o quanto vou comer, desde que eu posso supor, vou estar queimando um monte de calorias mais tarde, certo?

Ele riu.

- Claro que sim!

Para o resto do jantar, ele se comportou. em vez disso, ele se concentrou em como Isabella ficava alegre e animada quando falava sobre o bebê e a gravidez. Ele nunca tinha ficado com alguém tanto tempo com um sorriso no rosto. Ele começou a imaginar se seu rosto não poderia se machucar.

Ele momentaneamente endureceu quando ela mencionou que tanto Alice e Jacob a tinham acompanhado na primeira visita ao médico.

- Então, agora ele esta participando de tudo do bebê, desde que ele não é o pai, é isso?

O garfo de Isabella congelou no meio do ar, enquanto seu rosto enrugava.

- Ele só queria vir e me apoiar desde que você estava fora da cidade.

- Isso foi tão legal da parte dele. - disse Edward, incapaz de manter o sarcasmo fora de seu tom.

- Se você não quer que ele vá no primeiro ultra-som, eu não vou convidá-lo.

Edward não sabia por que diabos isso o incomodava. Não era como se ele tivesse planos de se envolver na vida do bebê... Certo? Para alguma razão, apenas o pensamento de Jacob estar na vida do seu bebê caiu como um cobertor pesado de possessividade em torno dele. Tremendo, ele tentou se livrar desse sentimento. Além disto, Jacob parecia um verdadeiro cara, e ele, obviamente, não tinha que se preocupar sobre ele tentar entrar em competição pelo lado da cama de Isabella.

- Edward, você não me respondeu?

Ele encontrou o olhar intenso de Isabella.

- O que?

- Eu perguntei de novo se você queria que fossemos apenas nós dois no primeiro ultra-som.

Engolindo em seco, ele finalmente respondeu:

- Hum, sim, com certeza.

Qualquer dúvida sobre a sua decisão se desvaneceu com a expressão de pura felicidade que brilhou no rosto de Isabella. Sabendo que ele era a razão por trás disso, ele se sentiu aquecido direto até sua alma. Era um sensação de que ele achava que poderia vir a desfrutar e experimentar mais de uma vez.

- Ótimo, ela respondeu, mordiscando sua última batata frita.

Ele não podia deixar de sorrir quando olhou para o prato vazio.

- Você gostaria de uma sobremesa?

Ela apertou os lábios em sua provocação.

-Não, eu estou bem, por agora, obrigado.

- Então, será que podemos dar o fora daqui e voltar para a sua casa antes que eu tenha um caso permanente de bolas azuis?

Isabella riu.

- Eu acho que sim. Basta você ficar contente que eu tenha sorvete no freezer, ou estaríamos fazendo um pit stop.

Edward gemeu, enquanto jogava um maço de notas sobre a mesa.

- Você ama me torturar, não é?

Passando a mão até sua coxa, Isabella parou pouco antes de tocar seu pênis. Quando ele chupou em uma respiração afiada, ela apenas levantou a mão e pegou sua bebida. Rodando o canudo ao redor, e levando até aos lábios, enquanto trabalhava dentro e para fora de sua boca enquanto bebia.

- Hmm, isso é tão bom.

Sua boca se abriu em choque. Ele não conseguia acreditar que ela estava fazendo isso com ele. Sua doce e inocente Isabella, a mãe de seu filho, estava sendo uma total pervertida. E, de alguma maneira, ele estava gostando muito disto.

Quando ela finalmente olhou para ele, ela começou a rir.

- Me desculpe. Eu não consegui evitar.

- Apenas certifique-se que esta atitude seja mantida pelo resto da noite, Edward respondeu, empurrando-a para fora da mesa.

Depois que eles saíram de O'Malley, Edward seguiu Isabella até sua casa. Quando ela parou na garagem, saiu do carro e foi encontra-lo. Ele olhou ao redor do pátio.

- Onde está Beau?

Isabella riu.

- Eu o deixei brincando no porão, antes de sair para encontrá-lo. Quer que eu vá busca-lo agora?

Ele balançou a cabeça enquanto eles saiam andando pelo corredor.

- Não, eu posso esperar para vê-lo até depois que eu te devore pelo menos uma vez.

Isabella fez um barulho.

- Pobre Beau. Seu papai sempre pensando em suas próprias necessidades em primeiro lugar.

Edward riu.

- Ele é um cara que me entenderia totalmente.

- Sério?

- É melhor acreditar, pois quando aparecia alguma cadela no cio, ele não pensava duas vezes antes de pensar no seu pau e correr para longe de mim.

- É isso o que eu sou para você? Uma cadela no cio? - Isabella questionou, fingindo indignação.

- Claro que não ... bem, você pode ter sido, antes que eu tivesse te deixado grávida.

Balançando a cabeça para ele, ela abriu a porta da frente e a segurou aberta para Edward entrar.

Quando ela se virou para fechar e trancar a porta, Edward a segurou com força, a agarrando por trás e a prendendo contra a porta de madeira. Ele enterrou o rosto do lado de seu pescoço, antes de envolver seus braços em volta da sua cintura, pressionando sua ereção contra seu traseiro. Se esfregando contra ela, ele gemeu.

- Deus, Bella, eu quero tanto você que dói.

A sensação de sua necessidade contra ela, foi o suficiente para encharcar seu núcleo. Ela tinha emocionalmente, sentido a falta dele, mas a dor que crescia entre suas pernas foi a forma de seu corpo lhe mostrar o quanto sentia a falta dele fisicamente.

Uma de suas mãos deslizou de sua cintura até seu peito para tocar seu seio. Quando ele amassou profundamente como ela geralmente gostava, ela gritou em dor, em vez de prazer.

Com a reação dela, Edward instantaneamente ficou tenso. Ele girou em torno dela para encará-la, suas sobrancelhas enrugadas de preocupação.

- Sinto muito, Bella. Você costumava gostar quando eu fazia isso.

Ela cobriu o rosto dele com as mãos, esfregando os polegares ao longo de sua mandíbula tensa.

- Não é culpa sua. Eu deveria tê-lo avisado que meus seios estão ... - Ela mordeu o lábio e tentou imaginar como iria explicar isso. - Bem, eles estão realmente sensíveis agora por causa da gravidez.

Mesmo que ela tentasse lutar contra, ela sentiu seu rosto ruborizar em constrangimento.

- Oh, eu vejo. - Quando ela se obrigou a olhar para Edward, ele estava olhando com curiosidade para seus seios. Depois que ele coçou o queixo, Isabella perguntou.

- O que foi!

- Há algo..como leite neles ou algo assim?

Ela riu. - Não, não, não é nada disto.

Embora ele parecesse aliviado, ele ainda não a estava tocando.

Lentamente, ela agarrou a bainha de seu vestido e puxou-o sobre sua cabeça. Ela segurou o olhar ardente de Edward quando chegou por trás de suas costas e desenganchou seu sutiã. Depois que ela deixou cair no chão, ela levou as mãos dele e trouxe até seu peito.

- Basta ser gentil, ok? - Ela trabalhou com mãos sobre seus seios, ilustrando o padrão e a pressão que devia usar.

- Mmm, isso é bom... - disse ela.

Enquanto os dedos dele rolavam e brincavam com seus mamilos e bicos endurecidos, ele arqueou as sobrancelhas interrogativamente para ela.

- Muito bem. - murmurou. Enquanto ele continuava brincando com seus seios, ela estendeu a mão para soltar e desamarrar sua gravata. Depois, começou a abrir os botões de sua camisa. E por fim começou a tirar a fivela do cinto. Ela não devia estar se movendo rápido o suficiente, porque as mãos de Edward deixaram seus seios para arrancar e jogar suas calças.

Na visão de suas amarrotadas cuecas boxers, que ele usava só para ela engravidar, ela sorriu.

Tomando sua mão, ela o levou pelo corredor em direção ao quarto.

Ele usou a mão livre para acariciar seu traseiro. Era como se ele não conseguisse parar de tocá-la nem por um segundo.

Quando entraram no quarto, ele deslizou suas mãos de suas nádegas para sua cintura, puxando-a para ele. Ela colocou os braços ao redor seu peito, desfrutando a sensação de sentir sua pele nua em seus seios.

A boca de Edward foi direto para a boca dela, em um beijo frenético e desesperado, enquanto ela o guiava até a cama. Ela levou as mãos ao peito e empurrou-o, fazendo-o esparramar sobre a cama.

Em vez de deitar-se, ele sentou, agarrando os quadris de Isabella e puxando para mais perto dele.

Depois de passar alguns minutos delicadamente lambendo e chupando seus mamilos, ele beijou a partir do vale dos seus seios, até para baixo sobre seu estômago.

Seus dedos ágeis arrancando a calcinha dela, deixando-a nua e sentindo-se vulnerável em frente a ele. Quando ele não começou a beijar ou lhe acariciar Isabella olhou para ele. Sua respiração engatou à vista dele olhando para a sua barriga.

- O que há de errado? - Ela perguntou.

- Nada, ele murmurou.

- Você não espera que eu já esteja mostrando a barriga, não é?

- Não, claro que não. Mas o seu corpo já está mudando de algumas maneiras. Eu posso ver isto.

Levemente, ele roçou seu abdômen com seus dedos. Ele estava com uma expressão quase hipnotizada.

- Então há uma parte de mim ai, hein?

- Sim, ela disse suavemente.

Ele virou a cabeça para o lado, sorrindo para ela.

- Caramba! Isso é bastante surpreendente quando você para pensar sobre isso.

A pequena vibração de seu coração partiu em um galope com suas palavras.

- É.

Quando Edward se inclinou para beijar sua barriga, Isabella derreteu. O gesto trouxe lágrimas aos seus olhos. Ela mordeu tanto o lábio inferior para não chorar, que o gosto metálico de sangue encheu sua boca.

Assim, quando ela pensou que poderia passar por cima da abismo emocional, ele balançou sua língua sobre seu clitóris, enquanto seus dedos procuravam seu núcleo.

Ofegante, ela levou a mão ao seu cabelo e puxou os fios. Todos os pensamentos escaparam de sua mente, exceto o requintado tormento de sua língua, uma vez que lambia e chupava seu sexo.

Não demorou muito para ela jogar a cabeça para trás e gritar seu nome, quando gozou.

Com seu corpo ainda se recuperando, ele agarrou a cintura dela, a girando e empurrando para a cama. Isabella lutou contra o onda de tontura que disparou sobre ela, que infelizmente não era o tipo de orgasmo habitual, mas outro aspecto da gravidez que a assolava.

Com um sorriso de fome, Edward pressionou-a contra o colchão.

Mas então, quando se posicionou sobre seu corpo, ele congelou. Se balançando para se sentar sobre os joelhos, entre suas pernas.

- O que há de errado? - Isabella perguntou.

Ele coçou a cabeça.

- Hum, eu não sei bem como dizer isso.

Apoiando-se nos cotovelos, Isabella perguntou,

- O que você quer dizer?

- Aqui é a coisa. Eu estou..com medo.

Isabella sentiu como se suas sobrancelhas fossem se atirar para fora da sua testa.

- Perdão?

- O que eu quero dizer é, eu estou com medo de fazer algo que irá prejudicar o bebê. Como esmaga-lo com o meu corpo no seu, ou empurrar muito profundos ou alguma merda assim.

- Oh, entendo. - ela murmurou.

Ela lutou contra a vontade de rir do absurdo da situação. Nunca em um milhão de anos que ela teria imaginado Edward com medo de sexo.

- Bem, o meu médico não disse nada sobre abstenção do sexo, então eu acho que vai ficar tudo bem.

Esperança brilhou nos olhos de Edward.

- Você acha?

Ela já não podia conter sua risada.

- Sim, eu tenho certeza.

- Ah, então isso é engraçado agora?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Se você pudesse ver o olhar em seu rosto.

Carrancudo, ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Bem, me desculpe, por querer proteger o nosso filho.

Isabella levantou-se e tomou o rosto de Edward em suas mãos.

- Eu sinto muito. Eu não deveria ter rido. É que a maioria dos casais, casados ou solteiros, não param de fazer sexo quando a gravidez acontece.

Quando ele começou a discutir, ela colocou um dedo sobre os seus lábios para silenciá-lo.

- Mas eu agradeço a sua preocupação e interesse. Cada vez que estivemos juntos, você sempre foi atencioso para não fazer nada que possa me machucar. Tenho certeza que você vai continuar fazendo a mesma coisa agora.

Ele fez uma careta.

- É só ... Eu estou preocupado porque já faz algum tempo para mim. Se eu for totalmente honesto, é um dos mais longos períodos que fiquei sem sexo na minha vida adulta, e eu estou preocupado em ser demais, e eu me deixar levar.

- Ele vai ficar bem. Confie em mim, eu vou deixar você saber se algo estiver errado.

Edward deu-lhe um olhar cauteloso antes de assentir.

- Agora, por que você não faz amor comigo? Deliciosa e lentamente - disse ela.

Edward soltou uma baforada de ar.

- Eu posso tentar.

Isabella não podia deixar de rir com a expressão determinada em seu rosto.

- Eu não posso acreditar que o Sr. Edward Cullen-Deus do Sexo Extraordinário está duvidando das suas habilidades no quarto.

Com este insulto, Edward deitou sobre o corpo dela rapidamente.

- Lá vem você com essa sua boca de novo. - ele respondeu, com a voz baixa e rouca.

- Hum, hmm. - murmurou Isabella, trazendo seu rosto para junto do dela. Ela precisava de seus lábios quentes nos dela desesperadamente. Deslizando sua língua em sua boca, ela acariciou sua lingua, fazendo-o gemer profundamente no fundo da garganta.

Isabella alcançou a mão entre eles e tomou sua ereção em sua mão. Ela acariciou-lhe com força e rápido, fazendo com que a mandíbula de Edward apertasse.

Depois de trabalhar o seu comprimento glorioso por mais alguns momentos, Edward grunhiu, seus quadris batendo para frente e para trás em sua mão.

- Bella. - ele murmurou.

Ela, então, orientou sua ereção para seu núcleo. Ele entrou lentamente, tediosamente, centímetro por centímetro, até que ela se encheu com ele. Ela percebeu então, o quanto tinha sentido a falta dele a preenchendo completamente. Quando ele puxou para fora, Isabella engasgou com a sensação de vazio. Os olhos frenéticos dele encontraram os seus, e ela sorriu.

- Está tudo bem. Continue apenas fazendo isto.

- Eu vou tentar. - respondeu ele, mergulhando para dentro dela. Isabella agarrou os ombros de Edward, alargando as pernas. Seu ritmo tornou-se requintadamente lânguido. Em cada curso, Isabella levantava seus quadris para encontrá-lo. Eles se moviam juntos em perfeita harmonia, ofegante e desenhando as respirações na mesma medida.

Edward pegou a mão de Isabella e trouxe-a entre eles.

- Toque si mesma - ele instruiu. Constrangimento a encheu com seu pedido. Quando ela começou a sacudir a mão, Edward balançou a cabeça.

- Se você não vai se tocar, então me toque ... toque nós dois.

Um tremor passou por ela em suas palavras, e ela sentiu-se não apenas cedendo mas sentindo descontroladamente ligados. Timidamente, ela deslizou sua mão para baixo para onde se juntavam, sentindo-o deslizar dentro e fora dela. Ela correu os dedos sobre seu pênis, liso de seus cremes compartilhados.

Edward gemeu em aprovação. - Sim, querida. Oh Deus! Isto é muito bom.

Depois de trabalhar sobre ele, ela finalmente levou sua mão de volta para seu clitóris e começou a se acariciar e esfregar. Fechando os olhos, deixou a sensação passar por cima dela. Era quase demasiada a sensação de Edward empurrando para dentro e para fora juntamente com ela se estimulando. Não demorou muito para que um orgasmo viesse construindo e ondulando através dela.

- Edward! Oh Edward! - ela gritou.

- Ah, porra, Bella, eu não acho que eu vou aguentar muito mais tempo. - Edward disse, entre os dentes. Ela trouxe seus lábios aos dele, beijando-o com força e paixão enquanto

ele estremecia e gozava dentro dela. Ele caiu contra ela como normalmente fazia, cobrindo seu corpo com o dele.

-Droga, para o inferno! - Ele amaldiçoou. Sua expressão era de horror quando ele encontrou seu olhar.

- Cristo, que eu machuquei você?

Isabella revirou os olhos.

- Edward, você quer parar de se preocupar? Eu estou bem.

- Tem certeza?

Ela sorriu.

- Talvez pronta para a sobremesa.

Ele bufou.

- Eu pensei que o que fizemos agora era a porra da sobremesa!

- Hmm, bem, isso foi muito, muito quente, mas eu estou mais no humor de algo frio e doce.

Quando ele ergueu as sobrancelhas , ela riu.

- Mas o que nós fizemos foi muito doce também!

- Deixe-me adivinhar. Sorvete Ben & Jerry estão chamando seu nome, hein? - Isabella assentiu.

- Então deixe-me ser um verdadeiro cavalheiro e ir buscá-lo para você.

- Ooh, pegar sorvete depois do sexo ... Isto é romântico! - Ela meditou.

- Lá vem você com essa sua boca de novo, respondeu Edward, enquanto saia da cama e partia para a cozinha.

- Ainda bem que eu estou prestes a preenchê-la com sorvete, hein?

Edward piscou para ela por cima do ombro.

- Eu poderia pensar em algo melhor para enfiar na sua boca.

Ela jogou um travesseiro para ele por sua audácia.

- Vá buscar o sorvete de creme, e eu vou pensar em deixá-lo voltar para a cama.

- Oh, você vai me deixar entrar. Na verdade, eu aposto que você vai me implorar.

Quando ele saiu do quarto, Isabella não pôde deixar de tremer em antecipação ao que o resto da noite guardava.

À deriva entre o sono e a consciência, Isabella sentiu algo úmido arrastando nas suas costas nuas e sobre seu pescoço. Quando Edward pressionou sua ereção matinal contra seu traseiro, seus olhos se abriram. Ela virou-se para olhar para ele por cima do ombro.

- Bom dia para você também. Ou devo dizer bom dia para ambos - ela disse, sua voz misturada com diversão.

A risada de Edward cantarolou em seu ouvido.

- Me desculpe, eu acordei você. Eu não podia deixar de ficar tão ligado quando acordei ao lado de umo deusa do fogo, nua.

- Você está pensando que por ser tão lisonjeiro, eu vou deixar você me pegar de jeito novamente?

- Eu com certeza, espero que sim.

- Hmm, eu pensei que aquele sexo que fizemos na noite passada era o seu prêmio de consolação. Eu não me recordo que esta manhã fazia parte do negócio.

- Então você quer me provocar e se fazer de difícil, hein?

Edward serpenteou a mão na sua barriga e finalmente entre as pernas.

Ela chupou uma respiração.

- Isso foi um sim? - Ele perguntou, seus dedos acelerando o seu ritmo.

- Definitivamente não é um não, ela murmurou, inclinando a cabeça para trás contra seu ombro. Assim como ela sentiu chegando em um orgasmo, a familiar náusea agarrou-a. - Não, não, pára! - Ela chorou.

Edward olhou para ela com surpresa.

- O que há de errado?

- Eu. - Ela bateu a mão sobre a boca, rezando para não vomitar sobre ele. Ela subiu sobre suas pernas e correu ao banheiro. Ela quase não conseguiu chegar, antes de seu estômago se apertar. Ela agarrou os lados do assento sanitário e vomitou violentamente. Mais e mais, até seus estômago relaxar. Exausta, ela caiu de joelhos. Quando ela olhou para cima, Edward estava enquadrado na porta. Ele tinha conseguido deslizar em sua cueca, e ela notou que seu episódio tinha matado a libido dele.

- O enjoo matinal?

-Umm, hmm, ela gemeu.

- Posso fazer alguma coisa?

- Não, eu.. - Ela levantou novamente. Arrastando o braço através de sua boca, ela não ousou olhar para Edward. Era muito embaraçoso ele tê-la visto desta forma. Olhando para frente, ela disse:

- Eu estou bem. Realmente. Volte para cama.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Edward saiu do banheiro. Isabella não podia culpá-lo. Ela só podia imaginar se este aspecto pouco atraente da gravidez seria apenas mais um motivo para afastá-lo. O que ele iria querer com alguém como ela, quando ele poderia ter qualquer mulher que ele queira?

Pressionando sua bochecha contra a tampa da privada, ela sentiu a bile subindo em sua garganta novamente. Ela silenciosamente desejou que não vomitasse de novo.

Depois Edward apareceu na porta. Isabella olhou para cima para vê-lo com um copo de água e um saco de bolachas de água e sal em suas mãos. Quando ela olhou para ele em estado de choque, ele lhe deu um sorriso tímido.

- Eu pensei que isso pode ajudar.

Ele não tinha fugido. Em vez disso, ele tentou fazer algo para ela se sentir melhor. O gesto enviou fortes emoções a Isabella, que cambaleou como um carrosel descontrolado.

- Obrigada - ela sussurrou.

Em vez de deixar sobre o balcão e sair pela porta, ele pegou a toalha de mão e correu sob a água fria. Ele então abaixou ao lado dela, tomando o rosto de Isabella em suas mãos.

- Edward, você não... - ela protestou.

- Shh, deixe-me cuidar de você. - Carinhosamente, ele bateu o pano em suas bochechas e na testa. O gesto atingiu seu coração, e seu imenso amor por ele irradiava em seu peito. Se ela ainda tivesse dúvida sobre a profundidade de seus sentimentos, foi cimentada exatamente neste momento. Ela fechou os olhos para ele não ver suas lágrimas.

- Você está se sentindo bem?

Incapaz de falar, ela balançou a cabeça.

- Eu sinto muito por você ter que vomitar - disse ele.

Seus olhos se abriram.

- Mas não é culpa sua.

Ele sorriu.

- Bem, eu me sinto um pouco culpado, já que eu deixe você neste estado.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso fraco.

- Mas eu que pedi. Se alguém for culpado, sou eu.

- Tem sido ruim até agora?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Todas as manhãs... algumas tardes. - Ela estremeceu.

- E, em seguida, alguns cheiros.

Edward torceu o pano em suas mãos.

- Eu gostaria de poder fazer alguma coisa para ajudar. Sinto-me tão impotente, apenas vendo você sofrer.

Seu peito apertou de novo em suas palavras.

- É suficiente o que você esta fazendo, ficar aqui, me confortando assim. - Ela estendeu a mão para tocar sua bochecha.

- Você tem um coração tão bom e muito amor para dar. Você vai ser um pai maravilhoso.

Ele olhou para ela em descrença seu peito subindo e descendo asperamente. Ela podia vê-lo emocionalmente se fechando em frente a ela. Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Eu acho que você me dá muito crédito. Além disso, só um idiota completo te deixaria sozinha, quando estava passando mal.

Ele se levantou do chão e jogou o pano sobre o balcão.

Mordendo o lábio, Isabella percebeu que isto, era provavelmente o melhor que ela sempre iria conseguir dele , apenas bastante cuidado e preocupação em manter sua consciência limpa.

Não seria nunca o suficiente para fazê-lo amá-la ou assumi-la. Ela realmente precisava aceitar e assumir o fato de que ela tinha que resguardar seu coração. Ela só podia se entregar fisicamente, mesmo que ela esperasse desesperadamente que a intimidade física levaria a um elo emocional mais forte com Edward, isto não iria acontecer.

Então, ela respirou fundo e se levantou do chão.

- Eu vou tomar um banho.

Ele girou de volta para ela, surpreso.

- Você acha que tem condições de fazer isto?

- A náusea e a ânsia nunca duram muito. Estou me sentindo melhor agora. - Ela sorriu.

- Você quer se juntar a mim?

- Você tem certeza?

- Eu não estou prometendo nada. Ela afastou a cortina do chuveiro e ligou a água.

- Além disso, nós dois precisamos estar prontos para sair daqui a pouco, porque eu espero que você me compre algo para o café da manhã. Você sabe, para transar depois e tudo.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu acho que posso fazer isso.

Uma hora mais tarde, Isabella se abaixava para entrar no carro, enquanto Edward abaixava o teto do seu conversível.

- O que você quer comer, ele perguntou , enquanto saia da garagem.

- Hmm, que tal IHOP? Eu estou com desejos de panquecas.

- Então será ihop.

Enquanto mudava as estações de rádio, o telefone de Edward tocou. Ele olhou para o identificador de chamadas e fez uma careta.

- É o meu pai.

- Você não falou com ele desde que voltou?

- Não.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu não posso acreditar que você não o avisou que estava em casa são e salvo. Aposto que ele está preocupado por noticias.

- Obrigado por me fazer sentir culpado. - Edward refletiu.

Ela mostrou a língua para ele brincando, quando ele respondeu ao telefone.

- Ei Pop ... sim, eu cheguei na noite passada. Desculpe não ligar. Eu estava um pouco cansado.

Isabella bufou com sua mentira. Ele não estava muito cansado para ter uma rodada de sexo com ela.

Quando ela encontrou o olhar de Edward, ele mostrou a língua para ela, que riu.

- Estou pensando em ir ver você. Ele fez uma pausa. - Eu sei que você realmente está trabalhando duro em seu jardim de rosas, mas agora não é na verdade, o melhor momento.

Isabella limpou a garganta, e Edward olhou para ela.

- Me leve de volta para casa e vá ver o seu pai, ela murmurou.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Sim, ele sente falta de você e ...

- Pai, eu fico feliz em ver você, desde que você não se importe que eu leve uma amiga comigo.

Espere, o que? Ele foi, na verdade, vai levá-la ao encontro de seu pai?

Isso era um nível de compromisso, que ela nunca imaginou dele. Edward deve ter registrado sua surpresa, porque ele sussurrou

- Você não se importa?

Ela balançou a cabeça, e ele sorriu.

- Tudo bem. Nos veremos em 10 minutos. Depois que ele desligou o telefone, ele virou-se para Isabella.

- Você tem certeza de que está tudo bem com isso?

- Por que eu me importaria?

Edward deu de ombros.

- Eu não sei. Meu pai é ... bem, ele é um trabalhador braçal, católico irlandês, ex- fuzileiro naval que ama arrumar seu jardim e brincar com seus netos.

Isabella sorriu para o seu relatório.

- Considerando que a maioria da família da minha mãe são trabalhadores braçais, acho que vai ficar bem. Além disso, ele é avô do meu filho.

- Eu só não queria perder meu sábado escutando o meu pai trabalhar e falar sobre suas diferentes espécies de rosas ou histórias de guerra.

- Eu acho que parece divertido.

- Você precisa sair mais, querida.

Isabella experimentou o aperto familiar em seu peito com sua atitude irreverente. Seu sorriso desapareceu.

- Eu acho que, no fundo, você realmente não quer me apresentar a ele.

Edward desviou o olhar da estrada para olhar para ela.

- O quê? Por quê?

- Você não quer ter que explicar nada a ele sobre o que nós não somos. Sem mencionar que você não vai ter de fingir que sou sua namorada.

- Bem, eu realmente não tinha planejado apresentá-la como minha namorada. Eu ia mentir e dizer que estávamos trabalhando em um projeto juntos para o trabalho.

- Oh. - Isabella murmurou.

- Você não achou que eu estava indo para como quem não quer nada e soltar a bomba nele sobre o bebê, não é? Eu acho que iria assustá-lo um pouco.

- Você está pensando em dizer exatamente o que para ele?

- E o que eu posso dizer? Ei pai, esta é a menina que me perguntou se eu poderia engravidá-la, porque seu relógio biológico estava passando. Talvez uma vez e outra, ela me deixe ver a criança, se ela quiser, porque eu assinei um contrato onde eu não tenho que ter quaisquer obrigações parentais ou financeiras.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça.

- Você sabe que esta parte do contrato já existia antes, por causa do Jacob. Além disso, eu nunca manteria o bebê longe de seu avô ... ou seu pai.

Edward olhou para ela com surpresa.

- Quer dizer que você não faria objeção que eu tenha uma maior participação na vida do bebê?

Coração de Isabella bateu tão forte no peito que ela tinha certeza que Edward iria ouvir. Ela lutou para encontrar sua voz.

- É claro que eu não me importaria. Eu quero que você faça o que te fizer confortável.

Edward permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos. Então, ele suspirou.

- Eu quero deixar uma coisa bem clara. Ter uma parte maior não significa que eu vou ser um típico pai e ajudá-lo a se levantar de manhã. E eu tenho certeza como o inferno que não vou trocar fraldas ou me levantar no meio da noite para alimentá-lo ou qualquer coisa assim.

Isabella mordeu o lábio para não sorrir. Ela continuava afastando pouco a pouco seu verniz endurecido. Era um pequeno passo, mas ela tomaria o que ele podia dar.

- Tudo bem. Eu não espero que você faça nada disso. Eu só queria que ele ou ela soubesse ao menos quem é seu pai.

- Isto está ótimo para mim.

Edward estacionou na entrada de uma casa modesta. Assim como em sua casa, o quintal era de tirar o fôlego.

- Você não estava brincando quando disse que seu pai tinha dedo verde, ela meditou enquanto eles saíram do carro. Edward sorriu.

- Espere até que ele mostre o seu jardim de rosas.

- Ele tem um jardim apenas de rosas?

- Sim, com diversas espécies.

- Isso é incrível. Talvez ele esteja disposto a me dar algumas dicas de jardinagem. Eu adoraria ter mais flores crescendo na janela do quarto do bebê.

- Eu tenho certeza que ele estaria mais do que feliz em ajudar.

Quando Isabella fez seu caminho até a entrada da garagem, ela tropeçou. Edward serpenteou um braço em volta da cintura para estabilizá-la.

- Você está bem?

- Eu tenho tido um pouco de tontura recentemente. Outro efeito colateral maravilhoso do inicio da gravidez.

- Fico feliz em ouvir que não foram nossos esforços na última noite que deixou você assim. Ele respondeu com um sorriso.

Ela bateu em seu braço de brincadeira.

- Você é terrível.

- Bem, Olá, olá! - Um homem grisalho nos chamou ao lado da casa.

Surpresa inundou Isabella quando Edward não deixou cair o braço de sua cintura.

-Ei, papai.

-É bom ver você, meu filho. - O pai de Edward respondeu com um sorriso. Ele protegeu os olhos do sol e olhou para Isabella. - E quem é essa moça bonita?

- Esta é Isabella Swan. Ela e eu trabalhamos juntos. - Isabella estendeu a mão e sorriu.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo .

- Por favor, me chame de Carlisle. - ele respondeu, sacudindo a mão.

- Você gosta de rosas, Isabella?

- Sim, eu gosto. Eu estava admirando todas estas lindas flores bonitas.

- Venha então. Deixe-me lhe mostrar o meu jardim de rosas. Ele estendeu o braço como um cavalheiro do passado, e Isabella deslizou seus braços por ele. Eles passeavam pelo jardim da frente, enquanto Edward os seguia atrás. Quando eles viraram a esquina, Isabella engasgou com o arco-íris de cores.

- Ah, é de tirar o fôlego!

- Obrigado. Eu estou trabalhando para integrar novas espécies.

O telefone de Edward tocou. Depois que ele pegou do bolso, ele gemeu.

Carlisle e Isabella olharam para ele.

- É do trabalho. É melhor eu atender.

- Vá em frente, filho. As rosas ainda estarão aqui quando terminar. Carlisle respondeu, bem-humorado. - Edward andou até o canto da casa.

Isabella delicadamente apontou uma rosa vermelha, antes de se abaixar para sentir o cheiro. A inebriante fragrância perfumou seus sentidos, e ela suspirou de prazer.

- Estas são tão bonitas.

Carlisle sorriu com orgulho.

- Essas são Don Juan. Elas também são conhecidos como rosas escalada, porque elas crescem bem em eixos e laterais como de edifícios. A coisa agradável sobre elas é que são tão resistentes, não precisam serem podadas, para voltar ano após ano.

Carlisle traçou o seu dedo sobre um dos espinhos.

- Minha esposa já falecida, na verdade, que plantou estas.

O coração de Isabella doeu com sua expressão triste. Ela estendeu a mão e esfregou o braço dele com ternura.

- Edward me contou sobre seu falecimento. Sinto muito pela sua perda. De certa forma, eu sei o que se sente ao perder alguém que é seu mundo inteiro.

- Você sabe? - Ele perguntou baixinho.

- Minha mãe morreu de câncer há dois anos. Ela era tudo para mim, especialmente depois que meu pai morreu quando eu tinha seis anos. - Ela deu-lhe um sorriso triste.

- Às vezes parece que eu nunca vou superar isso, como apenas vou ter esse buraco no meu coração para o resto da minha vida.

Carlisle balançou a cabeça.

- Sim, é exatamente como me sinto. - Ele levou sua mão ao peito e apertou com força. - Obrigado por compartilhar isso comigo.

O silêncio pairou em torno deles, enquanto Isabella admirava o jardim. Ela tinha acabado de inalar, o que ela imaginava ser uma rosa amarela do Texas quando ele a assustou.

- Então, você e meu filho trabalham juntos?

- Nós dois estamos na mesma empresa, mas ele realmente trabalha alguns andares acima de mim.

-Eu entendo.

Isabella olhou por cima da rosa que estava admirando, e encontrou Carlisle dando-lhe um olhar astuto.

- E vocês dois esperam que eu acredito que não há nada entre vocês, mas que vocês apenas trabalham junto? - Ele perguntou, com um sorriso.

Isabella corou.

- Bem, não, eu quero dizer, é complicado.

- O amor não é sempre complicado?

- Eu-eu acho que sim. Mas nós nos conhecemos só há um poucos de meses, de modo que ele não está apaixonado por mim, quero dizer, nós não estamos apaixonados.

Carlisle apertou os lábios.

- Você vê esta rosa?

Isabella assentiu.

- Ela não parece que vai florescer, não é?

Inclinando a cabeça, Isabella olhou para o botão fechado.

- Não, não parece.

- Ah, mas é aí que as aparências enganam. Por vezes, aquelas que florescem mais rápido, desaparecem rapidamente. É nestas, que é difícil o desabrochar, que saem algumas das flores mais belas.

Ele cortou um longo caule da Don Juan e entregou a Isabella.

- Você pode me dizer que você e Edward não estão apaixonados, mas as aparências enganam.

Ela engasgou e quase deixou cair a rosa. Ela abriu a boca para discutir com Carlisle, mas Edward retornou neste momento.

- Desculpe por isso.

- Esta tudo bem filho. Eu estava gostando de conhecer Isabella melhor. - respondeu.

Isabella abaixou a cabeça para evitar seu olhar intenso.

- Vocês dois ficam comigo para o almoço?

- Eu estava realmente a caminho do café da manhã, quando você ligou.

- Psh, quem quer café da manhã fora, quando você pode ter uma refeição caseira? Tenho tortas de carne.

Isabella observou como os olhos de Edward se iluminaram, e ela sabia que podia renunciar seu desejo de panquecas.

- Isso soa delicioso. - ela disse.

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas interrogativamente, e ela balançou a cabeça.

- Ok, então, nós vamos ficar.

- Maravilhoso! - Carlisle exclamou, apontando-os para a porta dos fundos.

Isabella sorriu.

- Eu tenho que admitir que estou muito impressionada com as habilidades culinárias dos homens Cullen.

Carlisle olhou para Edward sobre seu ombro.

- Oh, você já cozinhou para Isabella?

Ela lutou contra o impulso de rir com o que parecia uma vermelhidão rastejando através das bochechas bronzeadas de Edward.

- Sim, só alguns camarões. Nada empolgante.

- Ele está sendo modesto. Estava delicioso.

Carlisle segurou a porta aberta para eles.

- Eu acho que nós, homens Cullen fomos forçados a aprender a cozinhar pela nossa situação, eu por ser um viúvo e Edward por ser um solteirão convicto.

- Tenho certeza que o que você tem preparado vai estar delicioso. - Isabella disse.

Carlisle pegou uma luva de forno.

- Edward, por que você não leva Isabella para a sala de jantar e coloca outro prato na mesa, enquanto eu pego a comida?

- Posso te ajudar? - Isabella ofereceu.

Ele sorriu.

- Isso seria maravilhoso.

Depois que tudo estava na mesa, todos se sentaram. Carlisle pegou suas mãos.

- Edward, você pode agradecer?

A boca de Isabella se abriu em choque. Nunca em um milhão de anos, ela teria atrelado Edward a qualquer coisa remotamente perto de religiosa, muito menos ser confiado a ele dizer a benção.

Quando ele lhe estendeu a mão, ele piscou.

- Feche a sua boca, Bella. Você vai pegar uma mosca assim.

Ela beliscou os lábios e lhe lançou um olhar assassino.

Mas quando ele pegou a mão dela e roçou os dedos carinhosamente sobre os nós dos dedos, sua raiva evaporou.

- Caro Senhor, por aquilo que estamos prestes a receber nos somos verdadeiramente agradecidos. Amém .

Quando eles levantaram a cabeça, Carlisle repetiu

- Amém. - Isabella deu Edward um sorriso tímido e murmurou.

- Curto e doce. - Ele apenas riu e colocou o guardanapo no colo.

No momento que Carlisle tirou a tampa da panela, o estômago de Isabella retorceu. Ah, não, agora não. Por favor, agora não! ela silenciosamente implorou. À medida que o aroma de carne invadia suas narinas, as náuseas a alcançaram. A bile subiu em sua garganta, e ela segurou a mão sobre sua boca.

- Desculpem. - ela murmurou antes de pular da mesa, derrubando sua cadeira na processo.

Edward lançou um olhar nervoso a seu pai. Ele engoliu em seco, enquanto Carlisle encarava a retirada abrupta de Isabella. Ao som do porta do banheiro batendo, Carlisle levantou uma sobrancelha em expectativa.

Sua mente girava qual a melhor forma de tentar arrumar uma possível explicação sobre o comportamento de Isabella e ainda manter seu segredo. Ele finalmente sorriu desculpando-se.

- Eu deveria ter mencionado que ela era vegetariana, e que o cheiro de carne a faz passar mal.

- Não fale merda para mim.

-Perdão? - Edward perguntou, inclinando-se em sua cadeira. Esta certamente não era a resposta que ele esperava. Sua mentira parecia muito plausível para ele.

Bem, exceto pelo pequeno fato que Isabella tinha ficado feliz ao aceitar o convite para um almoço de torta de carne a menos de dez minutos atrás. Carlisle balaçou a cabeça.

- Ela está grávida, não é? - O próprio estômago de Edward agitou, e ele lutou contra o impulso de fugir da mesa junto com Isabella.

- O que levaria você a pensar isso? - Ele resmungou. Ele com certeza esperava que Isabella não tivesse mencionado algo a Carlisle, enquanto eles estavam olhando as rosas. Se alguém ia soltar a bomba sobre sua paternidade, este alguém era ele.

- Por causa de sua mãe. Ela não poderia ficar no mesmo ambiente com carne quando ela estava grávida de você. Mesmo o mais fraco cheiro era suficiente para mandá-la ao banheiro. O pior foi quando estávamos na cidade e passou um carrinho de cachorro quente.

Carlisle sorriu melancolicamente.

- Eu nunca mais vi ninguém ter esse tipo de reação, desde a sua mãe, nem mesmo suas irmãs.

Edward lançou um olhar para o corredor.

- Isabella esta gravida só de seis semanas. Mas o enjoo matinal, ou eu acho que eu deveria dizer náuseas, está com força total nela.

- Eu suponho que a criança é sua?

- Claro que é. - Edward rosnou.

- Certamente você pode ver por que eu iria questioná-lo. Afinal, você apresentou-a como uma amiga do trabalho e agora você está me dizendo que ela esta grávida de seu filho.

- Eu não sabia muito bem como te apresentar.

- Você está pensando em se casar com ela?

- Não é tão simples assim.

As sobrancelhas de Carlisle arquearam com surpresa.

- Não é? Eu pensei que quando você tem uma mulher grávida, você faz a coisa honrosa e se oferece para casar com ela. Por que diabos você estava dormindo com ela, se você não a ama ou ve um futuro com ela? Ou você ainda teima em ser o idiota que usa as mulheres para seus próprios propósitos egoístas?

Edward estreitou os olhos e agarrou a borda do laço da toalha de mesa.

- Jesus Cristo, Pop, não precisava ter falado deste jeito. Eu não imaginava que você pensava assim a meu respeito!

- Sinto muito, mas você esta com 32 anos de idade. Você não teve nenhum relacionamento desde que você terminou com Loren.

Carlisle sacudiu a cabeça tristemente.

- Se eu posso ser completamente honesto, eu poderia dizer que Loren e Isabella se parecem muito uma com a outra. Eu certamente não quero ver Isabella se machucar, como aconteceu com Loren, especialmente se ela está carregando meu neto.

- Olha, pode parar de me fazer como o vilão da historia. Isabella queria um bebê, então eu concordei em ajudá-la.

Carlisle abriu e fechou a boca como um peixe fora d'água. Uma vez que entendeu a noticia, um sorriso divertido curvou em seus lábios.

- Ah, você é como um cavalo garanhão ou algo assim?

- Não é engraçado.

- Desculpe, filho. Eu não pude resistir. - Ele afagou o braço de Edward.

-Bem! Piadas à parte, eu só quero que você pense muito sobre o que você está fazendo. Eu posso ver que você se importa profundamente com Isabella, e ela com você.

Edward se mexeu na cadeira e olhou para suas mãos.

- Eu não sei como me sinto.

- Você sabe o que sua mãe diria, não é?

Com estas palavras de seu pai, Edward levantou rapidamente de sua cadeira e foi servir uma bebida. Ele puxou o Scotch do armário.

- Não a traga para isso. Ela já me atormentou o suficiente. Sempre perguntando por que eu parti o coração de Loren ou por que eu não podia me estabelecer, casar-me com uma garota legal da igreja, e fazer um monte de crianças. - Ele convenientemente deixou de fora a parte sobre como ela o tinha feito prometer em seu leito de morte ter filhos um dia.

- Você não percebe que ela sabia que um filho iria realmente fazer você feliz.

Edward fez uma careta.

- Mas ela nunca viu o meu verdadeiro eu, ela só acreditava nas partes boas. Se ela realmente tivesse parado para pensar sobre isso, ela teria percebido que eu nunca quis ficar amarrado ou preso com a mesma mulher dia após dia.

Mágoa irradiava nos olhos de Carlisle.

- É isso que você pensa dos 45 anos que eu tive com a sua mãe?

Edward jogou a cabeça para trás e olhou para o teto da sala. Ele desejou que ele nunca tivesse atendido seu telefone ou concordado em vir. Acima de tudo, ele desejou nunca, nunca ter imaginado que trazer Isabella com ele seria uma boa idéia. Ela tinha razão quando antecipou os problemas que sua presença traria.

Edward suspirou e olhou para seu pai.

- Não, não, Pop, não é isto que penso do seu relacionamento. Mas nós somos pessoas diferentes.

- Isabella pode ser a melhor coisa que já aconteceu com você. - Um bufo irrompeu dos lábios de Edward.

- Como diabos você poderia saber disso? Você esteve com ela apenas uma hora!

- Eu posso ser um homem velho, mas não sou cego. Ela é o pacote completo, filho. Ela é tão bonita por dentro como é por fora. Como você pode não se surpreender com o tanto que esta jovem mulher é especial? Porque se eu fosse da sua idade, eu estaria fazendo tudo em meu poder para fazê-la especialmente minha, principalmente se ela estivesse levando meu filho.

Edward abriu a boca para argumentar, mas ao ouvir o som da porta do banheiro ranger, ele fechou.

- Nem uma palavra. - ele sussurrou para seu pai. Quando Isabella apareceu, seu rosto estava positivamente fantasmagórico, exceto pelo rubor de constrangimento em suas bochechas. Ela sentou-se em sua cadeira e timidamente olhou através da mesa para Edward.

- Você está bem? - ele perguntou.

Ela deu um sorriso fraco.

- Eu estou bem. - Ela virou-se para Carlisle.

- Sr. Cullen, eu sinto muito por estragar seu almoço assim.

Ele levantou seu dedo indicador para silenciá-la.

- Você não fez tal coisa. Ele chegou do outro lado da mesa para apertar sua mão. - Além disso, fez muito feliz o coração deste homem velho ouvir que ele vai ser avô de novo.

- Merda Pop, eu pedi para não dizer uma palavra! - Edward exclamou, enquanto os olhos de Isabella alargavam tão grande como pires.

- Você disse a ele? - Ela exigiu.

Carlisle balançou a cabeça.

- Agora, não fique chateada com ele. Eu que adivinhei. Quando a minha falecida esposa estava grávida de Edward, ela sofreu terrivelmente com os enjôos matinais, bem, nós jocosamente chamávamos da doença do dia todo, porque não era apenas pelas manhãs. E cheiro a incomodava terrivelmente.

Isabella agarrou seu abdômen.

- É horrível.

- Se eu fosse de apostar, eu ia colocar um bom dinheiro que você está carregando um menino. Afinal, minha esposa apenas experimentou isto com Edward.

Isabella deu um sorriso sonhador.

- Um menino seria maravilhoso, mas eu vou ficar feliz também com uma menina, contanto que ele ou ela sejam saudáveis, é tudo o que importa.

Carlisle afagou-lhe a mão.

-Ah, mas você precisa de um menino. Dessa forma, o nome da família Cullen vai continuar.

Ele virou-se para Edward.

- Você vai dar ao bebê seu sobrenome, não é?

- Jesus Cristo, Pop! Dá um tempo!

- Eu sou um legitimo católico irlandes, filho, eu não vou aliviar em cima da legitimidade do meu neto.

Edward sentiu o sangue fugir de seu rosto. Ele imediatamente pegou seu copo e virou o resto do uísque. Com o contínuo escrutínio do seu pai, ele mudou de posição na cadeira.

- Bem, Isabella e eu não discutimos isso.

- Você não quer carregar no nome de nossa família? - Carlisle virou seu olhar intenso em Isabella. -Eu fui o único filho de meus pais, e eu tive somente um filho. Tenho cinco netos e um bisneto, mas nosso nome morrerá com Edward.

- Ah, vamos, Pop, não é como eu fosse o último Cullen. Meu avô tinha sete irmãos! Edward argumentou.

Carlisle cruzou os braços sobre o peito, em um acesso de raiva.

- Tudo bem então. Se você não vai dar ao bebê o seu nome, eu vou dar-lhe o meu!

Quando Isabella chiou em frente a ele, Edward sabia que ela estava chateada com a tensão expressa entre os dois homens de temperamento forte que se enfrentavam.

- Você poderia por favor parar com isso? Você está deixando ela assustada.

A expressão de Carlisle imediatamente suavizou.

- Isabella, eu sinto muito se ofendi ou perturbei você. Eu sou ferozmente protetor de minha família, e agora que você está carregando meu neto, você é uma parte disso.

Edward viu como a expressão de Isabella passou de apreensão para positivamente radiante.

- Isso é muito gentil de sua parte se importar tanto. Meu bebê vai ter muita sorte de ter você como um avô. - Ela deu um respiração.

- Mas antes de eu engravidar, Edward e eu definimos claramente alguns parâmetros sobre qual seria seu papel.

- Então você tem alguma objeção do bebê ter o nome de Edward? - exigia.

- Bem, não ... Quer dizer, eu não me importaria. - Antes que Edward pudesse se controlar, ele olhou com raiva sobre a mesa para Isabella. Ela rapidamente balançou a cabeça.

- Mas eu não quero pressionar Edward em nada. Sem ofensa, Carlisle, mas ele não é o tipo que se obriga a algo. Eu não quero que Edward se sinta desconfortável.

Carlisle pigarreou e recostou-se na cadeira.

- Tudo bem então. Eu não passo de um velho antiquado, fora da realidade, ultrapassado! - Isabella riu.

- Ah, não, você não é. Na verdade, você me lembra muito o pai de minha mãe. Ele realmente foi mais que uma figura paterna para mim depois que meu pai morreu. Meu avô é muito tradicional. E não é muito fácil quando mexe com a sua família.

- Ele soa como o meu tipo de homem.

- Eu acho que vocês dois vão se dar muito bem. Ele compartilhou as mesmas questões e preocupações quando soube que eu estava solteira e grávida. - Isabella torceu o guardanapo no colo.

- Na verdade, ele tinha algumas poucas palavras escolhidas a dedo para mim.

Edward experimentou uma pontada de protecionismo com o desconforto de Isabella.

- Você não me contou isso.

- Tudo está bem agora. Na verdade, ele é muito criativo quando se trata de madeira, e ele está esculpindo para o bebê um cavalo de balanço.

- Essa é uma boa maneira de fazer as pazes. - Carlisle refletiu.

Isabella sorriu.

- Sim, é.

Carlisle apareceu pensativo. Então ele se levantou.

- Venha, Isabella, há algo que eu gostaria que você e o bebê tenham. Ele estendeu a mão, e Isabella sorriu, deslizando a dela na sua. Edward viu quando ele a tirou da cadeira de sala de jantar e levou-a pelo corredor. Ele sentou-se atordoado, ainda incrédulo com o efeito que Isabella tinha em seu pai. Edward não o tinha visto tão animado em meses. Era como se ela tivesse trazido um pedaço dele que estava morto de volta à vida, algo que nem mesmo ele ou suas irmãs tinha sido capazes de fazer.

A curiosidade levou-o a levantar-se da cadeira e procurá-los. Ele os encontrou no quarto de seus pais. Isabella estava no meio do quarto, olhando fixamente para o closet. Barulhos vinham lá de dentro, e Edward ouviu o pai praguejar baixinho. Finalmente, ele apareceu com uma caixa amarelada, desvanecida pelo tempo, e um sorriso radiante em seu rosto.

- Para o meu neto - disse ele, entregando a Isabella a caixa. Ela passou a mão livre para seu quadril e desafiou:

- E se for uma menina?

- Confie em mim. Quando Isabella bufou em protesto, ele riu.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Ele vai funionar para minha neta muito bem também.

Isabella abriu a tampa da caixa. Edward se inclinou para a frente quando ela gentilmente tirou para fora o papel de seda. Um pequeno grito escapou de seus lábios. Gentilmente, ela tirou um vestido de bebê branco com rendas intrincadas e pérolas.

- É lindo.

- É a roupa de batismo de Edward. - disse Carlisle. Edward respirou fundo. As palavras de seu pai juntamente com Isabella segurando um pedaço do seu passado o fazia sentir como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago.

Se havia alguma dúvida de como seu pai se sentia por Isabella e seu filho, foi cimentada pela roupa minúscula em suas mãos. Ele tinha certeza absoluta, de que estava pronto para este nível de emoção e comprometimento.

- Pai, Isabella nem é católica. - Edward protestou.

Sem tirar os olhos de Isabella, Carlisle balançou a cabeça.

- Ela poderia me fazer feliz e batizar o bebê .

Isabella mordiscou o lábio inferior.

- A verdade é que eu sou Batista. - Com a ingestão aguda da respiração de Carlisle, ela ergueu a mão.

- Mas, considerando que você e Edward são católicos e que o bebê vai ser meio católico, eu suponho que eu possa fazer isto. Se isso o fizer feliz.

Um largo sorriso apareceu no rosto dele.

- Com certeza me faria.

- Então, eu ficaria honrada.

- Obrigado, querida. - disse abraçando Isabella muito apertado.

- Obrigado acima de tudo por ser uma luz tão linda do mundo... e na vida do meu filho.

Edward olhou para seu pai em horror. Será que ele tinha perdido a cabeça? Isabella não era uma luz em sua vida... ela era? Ele tentou ignorar as lágrimas deslizando nos olhos de Isabella quando ela saiu dos braços de Carlisle. Ela beijou -o ternamente na bochecha.

- Obrigada por querer ser uma parte da minha vida e na do bebê.

A troca contínua de emoções entre seu pai e Isabella fez sentir como todo o ar na sala tivesse sido sugado para fora. Bastava respirar para dentro e fora, que sentia como se um lutador de sumô estivesse sobre ele. "Uma bela luz na vida do meu filho" ficava repetindo uma e outra vez em sua mente. No fundo dele, uma pequena voz concordou com seu pai. Isabella o fazia queimar com o desejo em um minuto e diverti-lo no próximo. A maneira como ela interagiu com Beau e seus sobrinhos bateu fundo em seu coração.

Ela era o tipo de mulher que se tivesse fisicamente doente, ela estaria lá para cuidar dele, e se ele caísse em tempos difíceis emocionalmente, ela seria sua rocha. Como ele tinha sido tão fodidamente cego? O ohar de Edward descontrolado esquadrinhava o quarto.

Não, ele só precisava sair do quarto de seus pais, da casa de seu pai, e então talvez ele fosse capaz de pensar. Ele limpou a garganta.

- Eu odeio ser um desmancha-prazeres, mas realmente preciso ir. Eu tenho um monte de coisas para cuidar após ficar fora o última mês.

Carlisle balançou a cabeça.

- Eu entendo, filho. Estou tão feliz que você veio.

Ele sorriu para Isabella.

- Que você também veio.

Demorou um momento antes que Edward conseguisse responder:

- Eu também.

Isabella agarrou o vestido de batizado junto a seu peito, enquanto ela arrastava Carlisle para fora do quarto. Edward seguindo de perto em seus calcanhares.

- Agora que estamos familiarizados, não há nenhuma razão para você ser uma estranha. Você sabe onde eu moro, então você não precisa esperar Edward te trazer.

Jesus, duas horas com a menina, e seu pai já estava dando Isabella acesso completo para vir sempre que quisesse. Por tudo o que sabia, seu pai iria descer todos os álbuns de fotografias de família ou de sua infância e anuários do ensino médio para entreter Isabella. O que seria um pesadelo.

Ele deu a Isabella um último abraço antes de girar para Edward.

- Não suma.

- Eu vou tentar.

Quando Isabella começou a descer os degraus da varanda, Carlisle pegou o braço de Edward.

- Você vai pelo menos tentar considerar algumas das coisas que nós falamos hoje? - Ele perguntou, em um sussurro abafado.

- Eu vou tentar, Pop. Eu realmente vou tentar. - Carlisle sorriu.

- Ótimo. Fico feliz em ouvir isso.

Isabella entrou no banco do passageiro, enquanto Edward caminhava em sua direção. Quando ele deslizou dentro do carro, exalou uma longa e irregular respiração. Isabella virou-se e lhe deu um sorriso hesitante.

- Isso foi ... interessante.

- É verdade, ele respondeu, ligando o carro.

Depois que ele saiu da garagem, ele olhou para ver Isabella correndo os dedos sobre o tecido da roupa de batismo.

- Eu aposto que você ficou adorável vestindo isso. - ela comentou.

- Não, eu vi as fotos. Eu parecia um amor perfeito gordinho usando um vestido.

- Você nunca poderia ser confundido como um amor perfeito. - ela brincou.

Edward grunhiu em resposta. Olhando à frente, ele agarrou o volante mais apertado, tentando desesperadamente manter o controle dos sentimentos de fúria dentro dele. Eles não se falaram por alguns minutos.

Quando Isabella finalmente o fez, sua voz era tensa.

- Eu sinto muito por hoje.

Edward desviou o olhar da estrada para olhar para ela.

- O que você está falando?

- Conhecendo o seu pai. Era muita pressão e compromisso para você. Eu posso dizer.

- Não, não foi.

- Oh, por favor. Você estava prestes a hiperventilar sob o estresse quando estávamos no quarto de seus pais. - Isabella sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu estava começando seriamente a me preocupar se você ia ter um acidente vascular cerebral ou alguma coisa.

- Não foi tão ruim.

A pele do seu rosto chamuscou com o olhar afiado que Isabella estava lhe dando.

- Pelo menos seja honesto sobre a situação, Edward.

Um rosnado baixo irrompeu na parte de trás de sua garganta.

- Tudo bem. Isso foi uma porcaria mental total e completa para mim, ok?

- Assim é melhor. - Ela falou

- Sim, certo.

- Estou falando sério. Eu sempre quero que você seja honesto comigo, especialmente sobre como você se sente.

- As mulheres sempre dizem isto, para você lhes dizer sempre como as coisas são, e se você fala, elas começam a te atacar verbal ou fisicamente como uma cadela.

Silêncio ecoou o carro por alguns minutos. Finalmente, Isabella falou.

- Olha, eu não tenho que manter a roupa. Você pode devolver para Carlisle e explicar- lhe que só concordou em dar o seu DNA, não a si mesmo.

Ele bateu com o punho no volante.

- Merda Bella! Não é disto que eu estou falando!

Atravessando duas pistas, ele levou o carro para um estacionamento de supermercado. Depois de parar com uma freada brusca, ele desligou o motor. Quando ele se virou para o rosto de Isabella, seus olhos estavam arregalados, e ela se apertava contra a porta o mais longe possível dele.

- Quando eu disse que hoje foi uma bosta para minha cabeça, foi em mais de um sentido. Vendo você com o meu pai a maneira como ele reagiu a você, me fez ficar desequilibrado. Mas não na maneira que você esta pensando.

- Ah?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Quando eu te conheci, minha vida era exatamente como eu queria que fosse. Então, eu só estava pensando com o meu pau, quando eu pensei que você poderia ficar grávida e ir embora. E agora... é tudo tão fodidamente complicado! Eu não sei qual é o melhor caminho a seguir.

- Eu sinto muito. Eu não queria causar problemas para você ou ser um fardo.

Edward revirou os olhos.

- Jesus, Bella, como você pode até pensar isso?

Suas sobrancelhas franziram.

- Porque você disse.

Com um grunhido frustrado, ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Droga, eu não sou bom nisso. Eu estou dizendo e fazendo tudo errado.

- Eu não entendo - ela murmurou.

- No fundo, eu ainda sou a mesma pessoa que era quando nós começamos tudo isso, nenhum casamento, nenhum compromisso importante, nada de relações a longo prazo. Ele suspirou.- Mas ... eu quero tentar ter mais com você.

Isabella ofegou.

- Você quer?

Ele olhou para ela atentamente.

- Mesmo que eu odeie admitir isso, eu realmente senti saudade de você enquanto eu estava fora.

- Tem certeza de que não era apenas falta do sexo?

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Sim, eu tenho certeza.

Ela deu a ele um sorriso hesitante.

- Então isso é muito lisonjeiro.

- Foda-se, eu não acredito que você fez eu me abrir totalmente para isto.

- Perdão?

- Eu pensei ... - Ele balançou a cabeça. - Eu pensei mesmo que você queria mais, assim como eu.

- Eu quero. - ela respondeu suavemente.

- Você tem um belo jeito de mostrar isso.

Ela olhou para ele.

- Bem, você não estava jogando realmente justo. Você tem sido gentil e atencioso, mas absolutamente, sem se envolver. O tempo todo que nós estávamos tentando conceber, ainda que você constantemente me mantivesse no comprimento do braço, toda vez que eu pensava que você poderia estar interessado em mim, você se fechava completamente. E agora você espera que eu salte, com o fato de que você pode querer mais, quando eu sou um hormônio em desastre emocional.

- Que diferença isso faz?

- Tudo! - Ela apontou para o pára-brisa na direção de um garoto adolescente que coletava os carrinhos.

- Estou tão maluca com os hormônios agora, que aquele garoto poderia me pedir para casar com ele, e eu diria que sim.

- Isso é foda. - ponderou Edward.

- Sim, ele é chamado estrogênio, e está trabalhando horas extras agora. Se você quer saber como parece, é tipo uma dose maciça de testosterona, bombeando através de você, alimenta a cabeça abaixo de sua cintura, e dirige a maioria de suas decisões.

Edward jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

- Você está tentando me dizer que eu só penso com o meu pau?

- Eu não acho que eu estaria grávida agora, se você não fizesse. - disse Isabella suavemente.

Sua expressão escureceu.

- Devo assumir que é o estrógeno falando ou você está apenas tentando me cortar?

Isabella abaixou a cabeça.

- Sim e não. É que tudo é tão emocionalmente esmagador agora. O encontro com seu pai hoje... - Ela mordeu o lábio e olhou para fora da janela do carro. - Sei que ficamos apenas por um tempo pequeno juntos, mas desde o momento em que eu o conheci, eu senti uma conexão com algo que eu não tive em muito, muito tempo, que é um amor de pai. Eu só senti isso antes com o meu avô, e ele é o meu próprio sangue.

O peito de Edward apertou com a dor visível em Isabella. Ele estendeu a mão e tomou a sua.

- Bella...

Ela se virou para ele com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Você acha que esta tentando me proteger? Bem, eu também! Tanto quanto eu quero dizer sim para você Edward, eu tenho que me proteger e ao bebê.

- O bebê? Você honestamente acha que eu faria algo para machucá-lo?

- Não intencionalmente. Mas eu não posso deixar você investir em nossas vidas se você pode pular fora há qualquer momento, quando alguma mulher com uma saia curta e seios enormes mexer com sua cabeça.

- Isso foi um golpe fodidamente baixo, ele rosnou.

Ela enxugou os olhos.

- Sinto muito, mas você sabe, em algum nível fundamental, que é a verdade. Você mesmo disse um milhão de vezes que você não quer ter relacionamentos a longo prazo.

- Sim, bem, as pessoas podem mudar você sabe.

- Você não pode imaginar o quanto eu quero acreditar nisto - ela sussurrou.

Edward suspirou, tamborilando os dedos no volante.

- Olha, este telefonema que recebi do trabalho, era sobre uma viagem que tenho que fazer para Washington na Terça-feira. Eu vou ficar fora por alguns dias. Será que você pode pensar sobre isso enquanto eu estou fora?

- Eu vou se você quiser.

- O que isso significa?

- Isso significa que eu quero que você compreenda plenamente o que você está perguntando a mim e a si mesmo. E eu quero que você tenha uma imagem muito clara do que este "mais" significa para você.

- Tudo bem. - Ele deu-lhe um olhar penetrante.

- Eu vou se você quiser.

Os cantos de sua boca se curvaram em um sorriso.

- É um acordo.

O som de um carro na garagem fez Beau pular para fora do sofá e começar a latir loucamente na janela.

- O que é isso, garoto? - Isabella perguntou, abandonando seu livro. Beau choramingou e correu para a porta da frente.

Erguendo-se do sofá, Isabella foi até a janela. Certamente a sobrinha de Edward, Megan, tinha mudado de idéia sobre Isabella ser a babá e estava voltando para pegar o seu filho de quatro meses de idade, Mason.

Ela havia tido uma amizade quase instantânea, quando Isabella a conheceu no almoço de Domingo, na casa de Carlisle.

Mesmo com Edward fora da cidade, ele insistiu que ela e seu futuro neto viessem se juntar a eles.

Tinha sido um pouco esmagador estar com todas as irmãs de Edward e suas famílias, mas no geral, ela teve um tempo maravilhoso fazendo parte de sua família.

Desde que Megan tinha ficado emocionada com a perspectiva de Isabella ser a baby- sitter, ela não podia imaginar o que a fez mudar de idéia.

Quando Isabella espiou através das cortinas, seu coração saltou em sua garganta. Era Edward. O que ele estava fazendo aqui? Quando ela tinha falado com ele a noite anterior, ele havia dito que seria mais uma semana, antes dele vir para casa. Olhando para baixo, com seu pijama do Scooby Doo e blusa toda desgastada, ela balançou a cabeça.

Não havia tempo para tentar se fazer mais apresentável.

É claro que explicar a presença de Mason ia ser um pouco mais difícil. Ela abriu a porta da frente. Beau correu para a noite, latindo e abanando o rabo. Ele pulou em Edward e quase o derrubou, enquanto Isabella corria para a varanda.

- Ei! O que você está fazendo aqui mais cedo?

Edward acariciou Beau que estava se balançando.

- Minhas últimas reuniões foram remarcadas para a próxima semana. Eu antecipei a volta e nem passei em casa, vim direto para que eu pudesse surpreendê-la.

Balançando em seus pés, Isabella lutou para recuperar o fôlego. Ele tinha realmente feito algo espontaneamente tão romântico?

- Ah, isso é doce. É uma surpresa muito agradável.

Abandonando Beau, ele fechou a distância entre eles.

- Eu também queria vir direto para cá para saber se você estava pensando sobre nós e se poderíamos ter mais.

- Eu tenho.

As sobrancelhas de Edward franziram.

- E?

- A resposta é sim. - ela respondeu com um sorriso.

A expressão de Edward virou como um interruptor, de apreensão para a felicidade.

- Eu estou tão contente de ouvir isso. Eu estive pensando sobre isso o tempo todo, desde que eu viajei.

- Então, eu...

- Acima de tudo, eu queria que as coisas estivessem resolvidas, antes que eu tivesse que voltar para DC.

- Quando você viaja de novo?

- Terça-feira. - O peito de Isabella apertou com a perspectiva.

Olhos famintos de Edward vagavam sobre ela, e ele sorriu.

- Descalça e grávida, heim? Agora tudo que eu preciso é você na cozinha, me fazendo o jantar.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Eu teria feito alguma coisa, se eu soubesse que você viria. O melhor que eu tenho é uma pizza que pedi hoje à noite.

Ele a puxou para ele, cruzando os braços ao redor da cintura dela.

- Eu vou esquecer tudo sobre o jantar, se você entrar e me der um outro tipo de comida, ele brincou, lambendo e deixando um rastro úmido pelo seu pescoço. Ela estremeceu com a necessidade do sexo, mas depois balançou a cabeça.

- Hum, eu não acho que isso vai ser possível.

- Por que não?

- Eu tenho companhia.

Os braços de Edward ficaram tenso ao redor dela. Ele sacudiu a cabeça para trás para olhar para ela com uma expressão perplexa.

- Você tem um cara com você?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- E é muito bonito, também.

Sua mandíbula ficou tensa.

- Mas você acabou de dizer ... você acabou de concordar em ficar comigo.

Ela mordeu o lábio para não sorrir para sua indignação.

- Eu sei. Mas ele estava aqui antes que eu soubesse como você se sentia. E eu tenho que admitir, há algo sobre esse cara que eu não posso resistir.

Sem outra palavra, ele soltou seus braços dela e entrou pela porta.

- Espere, Edward, eu estou...

Ele a ignorou e atravessou a sala.

No seu encalço, ela tentou pegá-lo antes que ele começasse a gritar e gritar para o cara imaginário, e fizesse um inferno ali, e acordasse Mason. Ela viu quando ele derrapou com a parada brusca e congelou na frente do berço portátil, onde Mason dormia.

Ele se virou.

- Mason. Quer dizer que eu tive todo este trabalho por um bebê?

Ela riu.

- Sim.

Edward exalou em um chiado, e se inclinou para descansar os cotovelos sobre os joelhos.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso comigo! Eu estava esperando ter que jogar um cara para fora daqui.

- Oh, apenas o que toda garota quer, um cavaleiro, possessivo e devastador na sua Armadura brilhante.

Ele franziu o cenho e levou uma das mãos ao peito.

- Não, merda, eu acho que estou tendo um ataque cardíaco ou algo assim.

Isabella aproximou-se dele e apertou-lhe a mão sobre o coração.

- Ah, pobre criança, quer que eu beije para você melhorar?

Ele cutucou o seu lábio inferior e deu-lhe uma cara de cachorrinho até ela se inclinar e beijar seu coração sobre sua camisa.

- Obrigado. - Ele lançou um olhar por cima do ombro em Mason.

- Então, o que exatamente ele está fazendo aqui?

Ela colocou os braços em volta do seu pescoço e se apertou contra ele.

- O que eu posso dizer? Eu tenho uma coisa com os homens da família Cullen.

Os cantos dos lábios de Edward transformaram-se em um leve sorriso com sua declaração.

- É mesmo?

- Isso e Megan está sobrecarregada com exames agora, então eu me ofereci para ficar com ele e ela poderia terminar seu trabalho sem interrupção. E mais, é uma boa prática para mim.

- Espere, então ele vai passar a noite?

- Sim. - Ela se inclinou com malícia, e encostou nos seus lábios com a língua.

- Mas ele vai dormir no berço, e você na cama. Comigo.

- Hmm, eu gosto desse cenário. Ele a beijou avidamente enquanto a guiava de volta para o sofá.

- Espere um minuto. Eu não quis dizer para começar agora - ela murmurou contra seus lábios.

- Haverá um melhor momento?

Isabella o deixou empurrá-la para baixo sobre as almofadas.

- Nós realmente devemos esperar até que Mason durma a noite toda. Ele vai precisar de uma mamadeira e um banho.

- Ele está bem. - Ele se deitou em cima dela, tendo o cuidado de não colocar muito peso. Enquanto uma mão mergulhava sob a parte superior, a outra foi para o cós das calças de seu pijama e depois pararam.

- Porra, é o Scooby Doo?

Ela riu.

- Eu não estava esperando companhia, e eu tenho uma ligeira obsessão de dormir com caricaturas de personagens infantil.

- Eles quase mataram o meu pau duro.

Ela deslizou a mão entre eles e, em seguida, arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Me parece muito bem.

- Hmm, continue fazendo isso, e eu acho que vai ficar mais do que bem.

Ela ficou esfregando através de suas calças, enquanto ele lambia um rastro quente do seu pescoço para seu peito. Quando ele abaixou as alças da sua camiseta e seus seios saltaram nus, um guincho veio do outro lado da sala. Por um minuto ela não registrou, mas depois Mason começou a se lamentar alto. Ela imediatamente interrompeu o beijo e empurrou a mão dela fora de seu pau.

- Pare... Bebê - ela ofegou.

- Não, isso é tão bom. - ele murmurou contra sua clavícula. Isabella revirou os olhos e deu um tapa no peito.

- Edward, é você surdo? Mason está chorando.

- Oh merda. - Com um gemido agonizante, Edward se afastou dela.

Ela saiu debaixo dele e correu para o berço.

Mason estendia os braços para ela, com lágrimas gigantes deslizando pelo seu rosto.

-Ah, shh... que menino doce - disse ela, pegando-o. Seus gritos acalmaram um pouco quando ele estava em seus braços.

- O que aconteceu meu anjo? Você com fome?

Isabella beijou o rosto de Mason e esfregou amplos círculos sobre suas costas, enquanto ele sorria para Edward sobre seu ombro.

- O que foi, seu corta-foda. - Edward resmungou.

Isabella ofegou e se virou.

- Do que você acabou de chamá-lo?

- Um corta-foda, que é exatamente o que ele esta fazendo no momento.

Mason gritou, e Isabella o abraçou mais apertado.

- Não escute o tio Edward, querido. Ele não quis dizer isso.

Edward acenou para Mason.

- Olhe para ele. Ele está perfeitamente bem, desde que você fique segurando ele.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Você é um idiota completo e total.

- Você não deveria xingar na frente do bebê. - ele repreendeu com um sorriso.

Isabella arregalou os olhos. Com um acesso de raiva, ela caminhou até Edward.

- É hora dele comer. Segure ele, enquanto eu vou fazer seu leite.

Surpreendentemente Edward não protestou quando Isabella empurrou Mason em seus braços. Mason parou imediatamente e olhou com os olhos arregalados em Edward.

- Sim, é isso mesmo. Você está preso comigo agora, e eu não tenho um peito tão bom para você se aconchegar.

Isabella deu um tapa no braço dele.

- Não se atreva a falar com ele assim! Ele é apenas um bebê! Os peitos são apenas comida para ele, pervertido!

- Porra, Bella, quando você ficou tão violenta? - Brincou.

Mason deu Edward um sorriso desdentado, enquanto Isabella deslizava para fora.

Edward riu.

- Eu acho que ela está certa, não é? Mas um dia você vai entender o que é ser deixado a meio mastro por uma garota.

- Eu ouvi isso! - Ela gritou, enquanto batia a porta da geladeira. Depois de aquecer a mamadeira, ela voltou para a sala, assim que Mason começou a ficar nervoso novamente. Edward começou a entrega-lo pelas costas, mas ela balançou a cabeça.

- Você pode dar a ele enquanto eu vou preparar o seu banho?

Ele deu-lhe um sorriso brincalhão.

- E se eu recusasse, isso significa que eu não teria qualquer chance de voltar para dentro do seu pijama Scooby Doo hoje à noite?

- Eu diria que as chances seriam quase nulas.

Edward pegou a garrafa dela.

- Acho que não faria mal para mim alimentá-lo. Já faz bastante tempo desde que uma de minhas irmãs me forçou a fazer isso, por isso estou um pouco enferrujado. Mas você está por conta própria na troca de fraldas.

Isabella jogou as mãos em seus quadris.

- Então deixe-me ver se entendi. Você está basicamente só cuidando da alimentação de Mason, mas não para me ajudar, mas para garantir seu lugar hoje à noite?

- Considero que é uma situação em que os dois ganham. - Ele olhou para Mason, que estava tomando o leite.

- E para ele também.

- Só quando eu acho que você de ser um idiota louco por sexo, você age assim.

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Todos os meus amigos casados me alertaram, sobre o quão ruim a sua vida sexual fica depois de ter crianças. Eu acho que você está me dando um aviso prévio, hein?

- Você é impossível! - Ela se afastou para seu quarto. Depois de entrar no banheiro, ela abriu a torneira e testou o temperatura. Uma vez que tinha enchido o suficiente, ela desligou a água e voltou para a sala de estar. Com Mason na curva de um braço, Edward mudava os canais do controle remoto com a outra.

- Você fez ele arrotar ?

Ele olhou para longe da TV.

- Hein?

Ela revirou os olhos e pegou a garrafa vazia de Edward.

- Eu devo entender que você se envolveu muito com os seus sobrinhos e sobrinhas quando eles eram bebês?

- Não muito. Por quê?

- Porque uma vez que você dá ao bebê uma mamadeira de leite, você tem que faze-los arrotar, ou o gás irá lhes causar dor.

- Tudo bem, eu faço ele arrotar. - Edward trouxe Mason ao peito e golpeou suas costas.

- Um pouco mais. - Isabella instruiu.

Depois de Edward dar dois tapinhas rápidos, Mason arrotou alto e, em seguida, prontamente cuspiu em todo o seu ombro.

- Jesus Cristo! - Edward chorou, olhando com horror para sua camisa.

- Ah, se acalme. É apenas um pouco de leite.

- Esta é uma camisa de cem dólares, Bella.

- Você age como ele fizesse isso de propósito. - Ela lhe entregou uma caixa de toalhas umedecidas da mesa, e, então, pegou Mason.

- Enquanto eu estou dando banho, pode me fazer um favor e colocar o berço no meu quarto?

- Sim, eu farei isso.

- Obrigada.

Quando ela desceu o corredor, ouviu Edward resmungando para si mesmo enquanto ele lavava a sua camisa. Uma vez que ela tinha dado banho em Mason e colocado seu pijama, seus olhos estavam pesados. Espreitando para fora da porta do banheiro, ela viu o berço montado, como ela tinha pedido. O que resgatou alguns pontos a seus olhos.

Ela balançou Mason poucos minutos no colo, até que ela soube que ele estava dormindo.

Quando ela começou a sair do quarto, ela pensou no comentário sarcástico de Edward sobre bebês e sexo. Ela ainda estava irritada com ele por ser egoísta, mas ela não queria brigar com ele por esta ideia de casamento, filhos e sexo. Não, quando as coisas estavam indo tão bem entre eles.

Travando uma guerra dentro de si mesma, ela finalmente deixou o diabo em seu ombro ganhar, em vez do anjo. Depois de tudo, ela amava estar certa, e ela iria provar a Edward que ele estava errado, nem que fosse a última coisa que ela fizesse.

Ela foi na ponta dos pés até a cômoda e abriu a gaveta. Enterrada no fundo sob sutiãs e calcinhas estava um espartilho preto com alças finas e ligas, que Alice havia comprado, quando ela ainda tentava engravidar.

Ela não tinha imaginado que um dia ia precisar dele. Com seu corpete e calcinha preta de babados, era definitivamente a peça mais ousada de lingerie que ela possuía. Felizmente, ela poderia usar gravida, deixando o corpete aberto na expansão barriga.

- Sim, isso irá fazer o truque. - ela sussurrou. Agarrando-o, ela correu para o banheiro e se trocou.

Quando ela se olhou no espelho, ela não se parecia com uma grávida ostentando um pequeno bebê.

Ela parecia uma megera de pleno direito. Ela caminhou pelo corredor. Quando ela entrou na cozinha, ela podia ouvir a voz alta e enérgica de um repórter esportivo ecoando na sala de estar.

- Mason está dormindo, ela anunciou.

- Ele não lhe dará muito problema? - Edward perguntou, sem tirar sua olhos da televisão.

- Não, ele vai dormir como um anjo.

- Isso é bom.

- Quer uma cerveja?

- Sim. Isso seria bom.

Ela pegou na geladeira e caminhou lentamente até o sofá. Ele nem olhou para ela, quando entregou a cerveja para ele. Ele abriu a tampa e tomou um gole.

- O que você está vendo?

- O jogo Braves.

- Você quer jogar um outro jogo? - ela perguntou timidamente.

Ele tomou outro gole de cerveja antes de virar para olhar para ela. Quando seu olhar varreu seu corpo, ele expeliu o líquido para fora de sua boca.

- Jesus, Bella, o que diabos você está vestindo?

Ela olhou para baixo em seu conjunto como se fosse a coisa mais normal que ela possuía.

- Só uma surpresa para você. Você não gosta?

- Oh, eu gosto disso. - Edward lambeu os lábios, os olhos demorando no decote derramado do bustiê.

- É que eu pensei que, depois de como eu agi pensando com meu maldito pau, eu teria que bater uma punheta, se eu quisesse sexo hoje à noite.

-Bem, eu deveria lhe dar uma boa surra por ser tão ruim mais cedo.

Edward riu.

- Eu acho que eu poderia aproveitar isso.

Com um sorriso sugestivo, ela levantou-se do sofá. O olhar de Edward cresceu com a visão de suas cinta-liga rendada na coxa. Ela pegou uma almofada do sofá e o derrubou sobre ela. Debruçada sobre ele, seus dedos foram para o botão de sua calça.

- Eu queria terminar o que começamos mais cedo antes de sermos interrompido, se estiver tudo bem.

- Isso é bom para mim.

Ela deslizou o zíper, e Edward ergueu os quadris para permitir que ela puxasse suas calças. Sua ereção tensa contra a sua cueca. Ajoelhada entre suas pernas, ela passou as mãos para cima e no interior de suas coxas, suas unhas arranhando sua pele sensível.

- Por favor, Bella. - murmurou Edward.

Isabella sorriu docemente para ele, enquanto puxava para baixo o cós da cueca e libertava sua ereção. Pegando em uma das mãos, ela abaixou a cabeça e lambeu uma trilha lenta da raiz às pontas. Sua língua movendo e rodando em torno da cabeça.

Ela aspirou apenas a cabeça em sua boca e em seguida liberou. Edward gemeu.

- Baby, não me provoque. Já faz muito tempo.

Ela continuou seu ataque lento com ele, sentindo-o crescer mais com seu trabalho. Ela soprou ar em sua ponta brilhando, o que causou um rosnado baixo de Edward. Quando ele começou a protestar de novo, ela deslizou ele em sua boca. Edward ofegou e arqueou seus quadris, fazendo-a tomar-lo mais profundamente. Ela deslizou ele dentro e fora, chupando duro na borda de sua cabeça, enquanto agarrava-o com a mão. Cada vez que o fazia, ele gemia de prazer.

- Oh Bella, oh Porra! - Ela acelerou o ritmo e os dedos dele se enredaram em seu cabelo.

- Eu vou gozar, se você não parar! - Ele alertou.

Mas ela queria tudo dele, assim ela continuou trabalhando a boca sobre seu pênis, levando-o mais e mais, cada vez aspirando com mais pressão em torno dele. Finalmente, ele gritou, levantando seus quadris e banhando o interior de sua boca com seu esperma. Ela lambeu e chupou até que ele estava seco, e quando ela olhou para ele, seus olhos ardiam em cima dela.

- Deus, isto foi muito bom!

- Estou feliz que você tenha gostado.

Ele se inclinou e a trouxe para seu colo. Isabella sentiu-se crescer úmida, quando ela montou nele. As mãos de Edward encontrou seu caminho para o seu seios, arrancando fora de seu bustiê. Quando ele os segurou, ele olhou para ela com um sorriso.

- Eu acho que consigo entender o significado de seu jogo agora a pouco.

- Meu jogo? - ela perguntou inocentemente.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

- Você queria me provar que você pode ter um bebê e ainda ter uma vida sexual quente.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Oh, você acha que o que eu fiz foi realmente quente?

Edward revirou os mamilos entre os dedos, fazendo com que endurecessem.

- Você veste algo sexy e depois me suga até eu secar? Claro que sim, isso é incrivelmente quente.

- Eu só queria recebê-lo bem de volta em casa. - Ela se esfregou mais em seu pênis afrouxado, trazendo-o de volta à vida com várias estocadas determinadas dos seus quadris.

- Bella, você está me deixando selvagem. - Edward murmurou, seus lábios roçando contra seus seios.

- Leve-me para a cama, então. - ela ordenou.

- Com prazer. - Ele agarrou-a pelos quadris e a levantou pelos seus pés. Quando ela se levantou, deixou cair sua roupa de baixo.

- E se apresse em tirar a camisa. Cheira mal. - Isabella instruíu, quando começou a ir para o quarto.

Ela balançou os quadris provocativamente para obter sua atenção.

Ela riu quando ouviu os botões da camisa de Edward se espalhando por todo o piso de madeira. Só ele arruinaria uma camisa cara por sexo.

Ela não conseguiu chegar ao corredor antes dele estar ao seu lado. Ele rodeou seus braços ao redor da cintura dela, puxando-a em seus braços. Sua respiração quente contra sua bochecha.

- Eu vou fazer você gozar tanto. Você vai gritar meu nome.

Isabella estremeceu em antecipação enquanto ela se apertava contra Edward.

- Shh, nós vamos ter que ficar quietos, ou nós vamos acordar Mason - ela respondeu.

Edward riu.

- Eu não esperava uma audiência.

- Bem, o que você sugere?

Ele olhou através da sala e, em seguida, puxou-a para o quarto de hóspede. Ele começou a fechar a porta, mas Isabella sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu não serei capaz de ouvir Mason.

Edward grunhiu de frustração e, em seguida, empurrou-a para a cama. Seus dedos habilmente soltaram os fechos do seu corpete. Quando os seios foram libertados, ele fechou a boca imediatamente sobre um mamilo. Sua ereção pressionada contra sua barriga, e ela se sentiu cada vez mais excitada. Suas mãos foram para sua calcinha, puxando-as para baixo de suas pernas.

Ele girou em torno dela e a inclinou sobre a borda da cama, os cotovelos dela repousando sobre o colchão. Ele abriu as pernas mais distantes. Seu pau cutucou sua entrada por trás, e ele perguntou:

- Tudo bem?

- Umm, hmm, murmurou.

No primeiro impulso, Isabella gritou. Edward se inclinou sobre ela de volta, sua voz soando em seu ouvido.

- Não acorde Mason. - ele advertiu.

Ela olhou por cima do ombro para ele.

- O que eu posso fazer se você me fez gritar? - ela arquejou.

- Oh, eu ainda posso fazer isso. Sua mão atingiu seu núcleo e encontrou seu clitóris palpitante. Ele a acariciava, enquanto batia dentro e fora dela.

- Esta excessivo querida? - ele perguntou, com uma voz rouca. Ela sabia que ele ainda estava com medo de fazer qualquer coisa para machucar o bebê.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Não, isso é bom. Tão bom. Outra mão de Edward serpenteou em volta para tocar seu peito, beliscando o mamilo entre o dedos.

- Sim, oh sim! - Isabella gritou, quase atingindo seu primeiro orgasmo. Quando Edward tirou a mão, ela gemeu em frustração. Uma vez que ela começou a diminuir, ele trouxe seus dedos para trás, habilmente acariciando e acariciando-a, deixando ela pronta para gozar novamente.

- Sim! Oh, Edward, oh por favor! Edward , ela chorou.

- Por favor, o quê?

- Por favor, continue a tocar em mim! Por favor, faça-me gozar!

Ele acariciou-lhe mais e mais rápido até que ela apertou o rosto contra o colchão, espremendo os lençóis em suas mãos, e gritou. Sentindo-se perto, Edward segurou os quadris de Isabella apertado e enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço. Ela gozou forte, mas não se incomodou em diminuir seus gritos guturais. Quando terminou, ele virou ela para encará- lo.

- Se você continuar me recebendo de volta deste jeito, eu acho que vou pedir para viajar ainda mais.

- Ah, isso seria bom, mas então eu perderia muito de você durante a semana.

Edward sorriu.

- Saudades de mim ou do sexo? - Ele perguntou, lançando de volta a pergunta habitual dela.

Ela inclinou a cabeça.

- Do sexo é claro!

Ele resmungou e bateu de brincadeira na sua bunda.

- Eu já disse isso uma vez, e vou repetir. Essa sua boca é um problema.

Ela se afastou de seu abraço.

- Eu vou tomar um banho. Quer vir comigo?

- Você não precisa nem perguntar.

Um pouco depois das três, o som de gritos de Mason acordaram Isabella. Ela empurrou Edward, que estava deitado em cima dela.

-Acorde, Edward.

-Hum?

-Mason esta chorando. Ele gemeu e rolou para seu lado.

Quando Isabella colocou uma camiseta, Mason soltou um grito agudo.

- Jesus, o garoto tem um belo conjunto de pulmões. - disse Edward antes de puxar um travesseiro sobre sua cabeça.

Ela correu para o berço.

- Shh, isto querido, tudo bem. - ela murmurou, pegando Mason no colo. Seu choro diminuiu um pouco, mas ele ainda continuou chorando. A voz de Edward veio abafada debaixo do travesseiro.

- Bella, você se importaria de levá-lo para gritar em outro lugar?

Raiva queimou Isabella. Como ele ousa tratá-la dessa maneira? Mudando Mason em seu ombro, ela usou a mão livre para bater na costas nuas de Edward. Com força.

Ele afastou seu travesseiro e olhou para ela.

- Que diabos foi isso?

- Por você ser um idiota insensível?

- Porque eu estou muito cansado e quero dormir. - ele rosnou.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça.

- Seu comportamento esta noite esta me dando seriamente algo para pensar.

Edward levantou-se da cama e esfregou os olhos.

- O que você reclamando agora?

- É assim que vai ser com o nosso bebê? Você só pensando em suas próprias necessidades egoístas, se ressentindo com o bebê quando ele interfere no sexo entre nós dois, e mais do que tudo, fazendo parecer que eu sou uma mãe solteira, quando você está no mesmo quarto que eu?

Com um rolo de seus olhos, Edward se empurrou para fora dos lençois.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou fazer esta merda de mamadeira. Isto fará você feliz?

- Talvez. - respondeu ela. Assim que ele saiu nu pela porta do quarto, Isabella sorriu que seu discurso o havia afetado o suficiente para reagir. Cada pequena batalha era uma vitória em seu favor. Ela o deitou no berço portátil , esfregando suas costas, para acalmá- lo.

- Espera um pouco querido. Tio Edward vai trazer sua mamadeira Suas palavras tiveram pouco efeito sobre ele, e até Edward retornar, ele já estava com o rosto vermelho, bufando de raiva com fome, e agitando seus braços e pernas.

- Porra, homenzinho, fique calmo! - disse Edward, empurrando a mamadeira para Isabella.

- Obrigada. - ela disse, com um sorriso. - Parece que as birras são uma pratica comum da família Cullen. - ela meditou, enquanto Mason tomava a mamadeira.

- Eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando. - respondeu Edward com um sorriso. Ele caiu de costas na cama. - Ele obviamente se parece com o idiota do seu pai, que transou com Megan e saiu correndo.

- Que idiota. Quem poderia pensar em deixar um anjo como Mason ou uma pessoa tão doce como Megan. - Isabella respondeu.

Ela balançou o berço para lá e para cá, enquanto Mason sugava o leite avidamente.

- Você estava com fome, não é? - ela perguntou, enquanto o colocava em seu ombro e fazia ele arrotar.

Embalando-o contra o peito, ela deu-lhe a chupeta. Depois que ela começou a cantarolar baixinho, ela viu o efeito calmante que tinha sobre ele, os olhos de Mason ficaram cada vez mais e mais pesado. Depois ele estava dormindo.

Quando ela se levantou para colocá-lo de volta no seu berço, ela teve uma visão de Edward apoiado em um cotovelo, olhando para ela. Com apenas a luz do corredor, ela não podia dizer se era a luxúria ou amor que queimavam em seus olhos.

- O que foi? - Ela sussurrou, colocando Mason no colchão.

- Eu nunca ouvi você cantar antes.

- Oh, isso. - Ela abaixou a cabeça, tentando lutar contra o constrangimento que pinicava sua pele.

Ela puxou o cobertor sobre Mason.

- Você é muito boa.

Ela olhou para Edward com surpresa.

- Sério?

- Como um anjo. - Ele pegou a mão dela e puxou-a de volta para a cama.

- Eu quero dizer, você me disse que cantou em publico na igreja e no bar, mas eu não tinha idéia de que você era tão boa.

- Você só está sendo legal.

- E quando que eu faço isso? - Edward ponderou, com um sorriso astuto.

Isabella riu.

- Ok, eu acho que você tem razão.

Seus lábios roçaram ao longo de sua clavícula, antes que ele olhasse de volta para ela.

- Estou falando sério, Bella. Sua voz é absolutamente incrível.

- Obrigada. - Ela pressionou seus lábios nos dele. - Sempre que você quiser que eu cante para você dormir, eu cantarei.

- Eu gostaria disso.

Isabella chegou mais perto de Edward, enterrando seu rosto na curva de seu braço.

- Eu realmente odeio que você tenha que partir de novo.

- Eu também - ele murmurou.

Ela lutou contra si algum tempo, antes de fazer a próxima pergunta.

- Eu sei nós concordamos que ambos queríamos "mais", mas você já descobriu o que isto significa para você?

Seus dedos, que estavam esfregando círculos preguiçosos sobre sua pele, congelou em seu ombro.

- Não exatamente. E você?

Apoiando o queixo no peito, ela trouxe o olhar para ele.

- Eu espero que signifique no mínimo, monogamia.

- É claro que sim. - Ele vincou as sobrancelhas para ela.

- Você sabe que eu não têm saído com qualquer outra pessoa desde que eu fiz a proposta a você naquela noite no O'Malley.

- Eu sei. É só...

- Você está com medo que por causa do meu passado que eu não seja capaz de permanecer monogâmico?

- Sim. - ela sussurrou.

Ele suspirou.

- Eu posso entender por que você se sente assim, Bella. Mas eu falei sério quando eu disse que queria tentar mais com você. Eu não posso dar garantias do que vai acontecer, mas eu realmente quero tentar. Eu gosto de você. Eu gosto de passar o tempo com você, mesmo fora do quarto.

Isabella sabia que o que Edward estava oferecendo era um passo enorme para ele. Ele poderia pensar que ela achava pouco, mas ela sabia o quanto ele tinha fobia de compromisso e era mulherengo, e ainda assim ele estava querendo mais com ela.

O fato dele não ter ido em alguma turnê de sexo exótico na Índia ou ficado com alguém no escritório em Delhi, significava que ele estava honestamente tentando. Ela olhou fixamente em seus olhos.

- Eu posso aceitar isso.

- E você não vai pensar que eu estou apenas atrás de sexo, certo?

Isabella não pode evitar o bufo desdenhoso que escapou de seus lábios.

- Você ainda tem que perguntar? Além disso, a última vez que verifiquei grávidas não estão no topo das 100 mais quentes da revista Maxim.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Lá vem você duvidando do seu sex appeal. Você é sempre tão indiferente ao efeito que tem em outros homens?

- Sim, certo.

- Você nem percebeu, mas na noite que retornei da Índia e fui te encontrar no O'Malley, eu quase entrei em uma briga coletiva no bar, com todos os homens que estavam secando você.

- Sério? - Isabella perguntou.

- Como posso enfiar na sua cabeça o quão fodidamente sexy você é?

Ela apontou para sua barriga em expansão.

- Isto é sexy para você?

- Eu não poderia me importar menos se você tem uma barriga ou não, Bella. O que te faz sexy é você e não seu corpo. Foi a forma sedutora que você agiu com sua lingerie na ultima noite. Seduzindo com seus quadris e apertando sua bunda na minha frente, sabendo que isto iria me deixar insano, ou a maneira como você me chupou com total abandono.

Calor encheu as bochechas de Isabella com suas palavras, enquanto o calor pulsava através de suas veias com a sinceridade que ele falava.

- Então você ainda vai ficar excitado comigo quando eu estiver de nove meses, talvez 15 kg a mais, e inchada como um dirigível da Goodyear?

Edward riu.

- Sim, eu vou.

- Hmm, vamos ver sobre isso.

Assim quando Isabella se deitou para ir dormir, Edward perguntou:

- Então nossa definição de tentar mais, é apenas não namorar mais ninguém?

- Eu acho que é um bom começo. Você não acha?

Mesmo que ela quisesse tudo com Edward, ela não queria assustá-lo. Ela achou melhor continuar com o relacionamento em pequenos passos até alcançar os realmente grandes, como morar juntos ou o desafio ainda maior e o seu maior sonho, o casamento entre os dois.

- Acho que sim. Quer dizer, já estamos passando nosso tempo livre juntos, então não há necessidade de trabalhar com isso.

- Eu concordo.

- Então, nós estamos bem com o nosso "mais"? - Edward perguntou. Mesmo que ela quisesse chorar, e gritar que ela realmente odiava sua definição de "mais", ela apenas sorriu.

- Sim, estamos bem.

Dois meses depois, quando estava de imersão na banheira gigante, Isabella olhou para seus pés inchados com desgosto. Ela tinha pensado que teria que enfrentar este efeito colateral, pouco atraente da gravidez, bem mais adiante. Mas, depois que ela saiu de seu primeiro trimestre, seus pés tinham começado a inchar diariamente. Desde que ela passava a maior parte do dia andando, enquanto fazia suas apresentações de publicidade, eles estavam pior do que o normal.

Beau descansava sobre o azulejo na frente da banheira, roncando ligeiramente. Com Edward viajando para fora da cidade a cada duas semanas devido ao seu status de vice- presidente, Beau tinha se tornado tanto o cão dela quanto dele.

Ela o pegou no Doggy Daycare, e ele dormia ao seu lado, a ajudando a passar as noites solitárias sem Edward. Isabella tinha acabado de esquentar a água para um longo banho, quando Beau ergueu a cabeça.

Depois de dar um latido, ele correu para a porta do banheiro.

- Oh, Aposto que papai voltou para casa. - disse ela. Como Beau mexeu seu rabo inteiro, para lá e para cá, Isabella não pode deixar de partilhar a sua excitação.

- Bella? - A voz de Edward gritou do corredor.

- Na banheira. - ela respondeu.

Ele abriu a porta e sorriu largamente para ela.

- Hey baby!

Beau pulava em saltos sobre Edward, quando ele caminhava até a banheira. Ele deu-lhe um beijo demorado, antes de voltar sua atenção para Beau.

- Como foi a viagem?, Ela perguntou, enquanto ouvia os choramingos de Beau. Edward gemeu.

- A mesma merda de sempre.

Ela torceu o nariz.

- O que significa a mesma merda de sempre é que você precisa voltar lá na próxima semana, certo?

- Infelizmente sim. Eu acho que por isto que eles me pagam tanto.

Ele olhou para seu banho de espuma cobertos de bolhas.

- Não é um pouco cedo para isso?

Ela riu e puxou uma de suas pernas para fora da água.

- Eu acho que é, mas eu pensei que se eu mergulhasse por algum tempo, este inchaço de pé de palhaço da minha gravidez iria embora.

Ajoelhando-se, ele pegou o pé em uma de suas mãos e beijou.

- Eu vou massageá-los para você quando sair.

Isabella ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele.

- Uh-huh, e o que você vai querer em troca de tal tratamento?

Edward riu.

- Quem disse que eu quero algo em troca? Se os pés da mamãe do meu bebê estão inchados, então me sinto responsável em fazer ela se sentir melhor.

Ela sorriu.

- A água ainda está quente. Você poderia se juntar a mim.

Seus dedos foram imediatamente para os botões de sua camisa.

- Você não tem que me perguntar duas vezes.

Isabella olhou apreciativamente enquanto ele tirava as roupas. Cada vez que ele partia, o medo de perdê-lo cravava mais fundo nela. Depois de entrar na banheira, ele passou os braços em volta dela, puxando-a para seu colo. Ele a surpreendeu quando a beijou com ternura, e não com aquela paixão faminta. Claro que, quando ele correu os dedos acima de sua coluna vertebral, isto lhe causou um tremer de antecipação.

- Você vai me dizer o que está em sua mente? - Edward perguntou.

- Hein?

Ele riu.

- Você parece um pouco tensa.

- Apenas um dia estressante no trabalho. - ela mentiu.

- E o que mais? - Ele solicitou.

- Tudo bem. Há algo que eu estava esperando para perguntar.

- Tudo bem. Chuta.

- Então, sobre este viagem de negócios. - ela perguntou.

- Hmm. - ele murmurou, enredando os dedos pelo cabelos úmidos dela.

- Você tem planos para o fim de semana depois da sua volta?

- Não que eu saiba. Por quê?

Isabella sabia que, era agora ou nunca, ela deveria lançar esta bomba em potencial para ele.

Claro que dois meses tinham passado, e eles ficaram cada vez mais tempo juntos. Ele manteve sua devoção a monogamia, mesmo ficando tão longe dela, sempre a chamando tarde da noite pelo Skype.

Na maioria das noites que ele estava de volta, eles dormiam juntos na sua casa ou na dele. Mas eles ainda não tinham violado o nível de compromisso que ela queria, nem tinha feito a pergunta que ela desejava ouvir.

- Bem, é que será o festival anual da Dança do Celeiro da minha família nas montanhas. Da família da minha mãe, na verdade.

Edward riu.

- E o que é exatamente uma Dança do Celeiro?

- Exatamente o que parece. A Banda dos meus primos toca música, as pessoas dançam, há geralmente churrascos caseiros ... e luar.

Isabella sorriu para os olhos arregalados de Edward.

- Normalmente é quando reunimos toda a família, quando dá certo. Eu planejei ir na tarde de sábado e voltar na noite de domingo. Eu realmente gostaria que você fosse comigo. Meus avós estão especialmente interessados em conhecê-lo.

Edward sorriu.

- Claro.

- Sério? - Isabella chiou, incapaz de conter sua surpresa.

Edward assentiu.

- Você já passou pelo sofrimento de conhecer toda da minha família. Eu devo retribuir o favor. Além disso, eu sempre adoro ficar fora da cidade e ir para as montanhas. Poderíamos até levar Beau com a gente.

Isabella riu.

- Ah, ele vai estar no paraíso com os cachorrinhos dos meus avós. Eles têm cerca de 30 hectares de terra, e tem um lindo lago.

- Isto soa maravilhoso para mais alguém, além de Beau.

Isabella não conseguia evitar a vibração de emoção com o encontro de Edward com sua família.

- Então, eu posso dizer a vovó que nós vamos?

- É claro. Eu não perderia por nada no mundo.

Edward jogou a última peça de suas roupas na mala e depois fechou. Ele resmungou em frustração quando seu celular tocou no bolso. Como ele já estava atrasado para pegar Isabella, ele não precisava de nenhum interrupção a mais. Felizmente, ele sabia que não era ela, exigindo saber onde ele estava, porque não era o seu toque familiar.

- Alô? Uma voz ligeiramente embriagada explodiu na outra linha.

- Cullen, onde diabos você está cara? A turma toda está aqui no O'Malley, só estamos esperando sua bunda! Era seu amigo Bob. Edward tinha convenientemente esquecido de dizer a ele e os outros caras do trabalho que ele não estaria no habitual encontro do Sábado.

- Desculpe, cara, eu estou prestes a sair da cidade, com Bella.

- Você está com Isabella de novo? - Ele lamentou, sobre o rugido da multidão ao fundo.

- Sim, nós estamos indo visitar sua família nas montanhas. Para a Dança do celeiro ou uma merda assim.

- Foda-se, homem. Você gasta todo o seu tempo com ela agora. Sem mencionar que você tem um filho a caminho. Você esta virando um viadinho.

- Sim, passar muito tempo com uma sexy e linda mulher realmente me faz uma bichinha! - Edward respondeu, com um sorriso.

Bob bufou.

- Você não tem idéia da porra da areia movediça que você está se enfiando. Claro, isso parece divertido e fácil agora, mas espere mais um pouco. Isabella está te levando direitinho. Ela está apertando cada vez mais o laço, e você esta tão fodido que não enxerga isto.

- Não fale essas merdas sobre Isabella. - Edward rosnou.

- Eu não sou o único que esta falando, Cullen. O grupo inteiro está preocupado com você. E não diga que não sabemos o que estamos falando. Três de nós são divorciados, lembra?

Edward passou o telefone para o outro ouvido. Ele não estava gostando do rumo que a conversa tinha tomado. Ele não gostava do tom de Bob ou a verdade real em suas palavras também.

- Belo grupo de amigos que tenho, falando de mim nas minhas costas.

- Escute bem e marque minhas palavras. Se você não sair rápido, você vai arrepender um dia por não ter nos ouvido.

- Vá se foder, Bob! - Edward gritou antes de desligar. Ele enfiou o telefone de volta no bolso.

Quem diabos ele achava que era? Isabella não estava forçando a fazer qualquer coisa. Nenhuma mulher fez isto e nenhuma mulher jamais faria. Ele estava com ela ainda, porque estava gostando do que eles tinham. Não havia nada de errado com isso. Ele estava dando tanto quanto ele queria, e ela não estava forçando a barra para qualquer outra coisa. Com o pensamento de seus amigos bebendo e falando merda sobre Isabella... Babacas... Ele pegou sua mala e assobiou para Beau.

- Vamos, rapaz. Vamos dar o fora daqui. Beau obedeceu e saiu com seu requebrado todo feliz que ia entrar no carro. Sabendo que ele estava atrasado, ele acelerou ao longo da interestadual e depois entrou pelas ruas familiares da casa de Isabella. Ele parou em sua garagem, um pouco depois das três. Ele ignorou a mensagem de texto que zumbiu no bolso, porque ele tinha certeza de que era ela. Em vez disso, ele pulou fora. Beau começou a empurrar para a frente, mas ele balançou a cabeça.

- Fique menino. Depois de correr pela calçada da frente, ele tocou a campainha.

- Esta aberta! ela chamou. Quando ele empurrou a porta, viu a sua mala e bolsa encostada no chão do hall. Ele a ouviu sussurrando na cozinha. - Desculpe, estou um pouco atrasado. Beau levou uma eternidade para fazer xixi. - ele mentiu. Ele não achou necessário dizer a ela que um de seus amigos babacas o tinha atrasado e não a Bexiga de Beau.

- Você não deixou ele em casa, não é?

Edward riu.

- Não, ele está tendo um ataque por ter ficado no carro. Eu juro que ele reconhece a sua casa.

A risadinha de menina de Isabella flutuou de volta para ele.

- Pobre bebê. Tem se acostumado a ficar aqui em casa nestes últimos meses. Eu coloquei um osso de couro cru na minha bolsa para ajudar a fazer a viagem. Mas provavelmente vamos precisar parar uma vez para deixá-lo fazer xixi.

Ela deu um suspiro de frustração.

- A quem eu estou enganando? Eu provavelmente vou ter que parar para fazer xixi mais do que Beau!

Ela apareceu e seu coração estremeceu com uma parada. Toda vez que ele a via depois de estar fora da cidade, ela tirava o fôlego. Ela usava um vestido verde esmeralda com alças finas. Ele caia até logo abaixo dos joelhos. Seu decote com a gravidez avançada tenso contra o corpete. Mas foram as botas country marron, que o fizeram tremer duplamente. Isabella começou a correr por ele para jogar alguma coisa na mala, mas Edward estendeu a mão e a puxou para junto dele.

- Porra, você esta sexy como inferno.

Suas sobrancelhas franziram, quando ela olhou para si mesma.

- Sério?

Ele lambeu os lábios e assentiu.

- Este é um dos poucos vestidos que eu ainda consigo entrar. Eu acho que esta na hora de comprar mais roupas de maternidade.

Os dedos dele espalmaram sobre sua barriga, tocando-a com ternura sobre o material fino.

- Por ser quatro meses e meio de gravidez, você mal esta mostrando.

Ela soprou uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto.

- Diga isso aos meus zíperes.

- E as botas?

- Oh, elas me ajudam a relembrar as raízes do meu país. Eu as uso todos o tempo, quando estou nas montanhas.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu gosto delas... muito. Inclinando a cabeça, deu-lhe o seu melhor sorriso "eu quero te comer".

Isabella sacudiu o dedo para ele.

- Oh, não. Não até chegar lá.

- Baby, eu mal vi você, muito menos te toquei nesta última semana. Estou prestes a explodir!

- Nós precisamos pegar a estrada. E já passou das três , ela protestou.

- O que há de errado com se pegarmos um pequeno desvio? Antes que ela pudesse discutir mais, Edward esmagou seus lábios contra os dela, sua língua quente varrendo em sua boca. Ele serpenteou um braço em volta de sua cintura, a atraindo contra ele. Ela começou a se esquivar quando ele apertou sua ereção contra dela.

- Não me faça conhecer seus avós com o disco rígido ligado.

Ela sorriu para ele e começou a soltar de seu abraço.

- É uma longa viagem. Tenho certeza que você vai esfriar até lá. -

Com um grunhido frustrado, Edward apertou um de seus braços ao redor de sua cintura. Ele, então, trouxe a outra mão para deslizar uma de suas pequenas tiras para fora de seu ombro, empurrando o material para baixo para descobrir o peito. Então ele amassou sua carne, seu polegar roçando para frente e para trás em todo o seu mamilo endurecido. Quando ele ouviu ela chupar em uma respiração, ele maliciosamente se comprimiu contra ela. E seu truque deu certo.

Ela trouxe os lábios para Edward enquanto se arqueava contra ele.

Ele lambeu seu queixo até a orelha.

- Eu quero tanto você Isabella, que chegar doer. - ele murmurou. Quando ele pegou seu queixo entre os dedos e inclinou a cabeça para trás, Isabella olhou para ele com olhos entreabertos.

- Então me leve. - ela murmurou.

Ele a beijou de novo, sua mão deslizando por baixo do vestido. Isabella gemeu em sua boca quando seus dedos encontraram o calor entre suas pernas. Ele acariciou-lhe sobre sua calcinha, até que ele podia sentir seu desejo úmido através do tecido. Então, ele mergulhou os dedos dentro dela, mantendo o mesmo ritmo da língua com os dedos. Ela arrancou os lábios dos seus, sua respiração falhando.

- Mmm, Edward ... sim, Deus! Edward! Sim! - Ela gritou, apertando os olhos fechados, quando se aproximava do ápice. Ela gemeu quando seus dedos deslizaram para fora dela. Sua mão, então baixou sua calcinha até os joelhos. Ele trouxe a mão de Isabella para sua virilha. Ela estendeu a mão, se atrapalhando com o botão e depois com o zíper do seu jeans. Uma vez que ela libertou sua ereção, ela acariciou-lhe com força e rápido, usando as gotas da ponta do seu pau, para fricção.

Edward chupou em uma respiração irregular e depois tirou a mão.

- Já temos o suficiente disso. - ele murmurou com a voz tensa. Ele apoiou-se contra o sofá, empurrando as calças e cuecas para baixo dos seus quadris. Ele puxou a mão de Isabella, puxando ela sobre ele. Eles desabaram no sofá, com Isabella montada nele. Depois de se orientar e colocar sua ereção dentro dela, começou a mover seus quadris contra ele. Freneticamente, ele empurrava para dentro e fora dela. Eles ficaram assim muito tempo, antes de chegarem ao limite novamente.

Mesmo quando estava perto, Edward não queria gozar. Nada o fazia se sentir tão bem, como estar enterrado profundamente dentro de Isabella. Ela continuou elevando os quadris e trazendo para baixo com força em seu pênis. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos com as sensações intensas rolando sobre ele. Finalmente, quando ele pensou que não agüentaria mais, ele liberou e gozou dentro dela.

Enquanto Edward a embalava em seu peito, Isabella cobriu os olhos com suas mãos e gemeu.

- Qual é o problema? - Perguntou ele.

- Eu não posso acreditar que eu apenas deixei você confundir minha cabeça, bem quando estou indo ver meus avós.

O riso rolou através de Edward.

- Me desculpe, se eu sou um filho da puta com tesão e não pude te ajudar. Mas, se formos realmente honestos, é mais culpa sua que a minha.

Isabella ofegou.

- Como diabos pode ser minha culpa?

Edward piscou para ela.

- Você tinha que vestir uma roupa toda sexy com botas de cowboy.

- Você é impossível. - ela bufou.

Secretamente, ela amava ouvi-lo chamando-a de sexy e que não conseguia manter suas mãos longe dela. Quanto maior ela ficava, menos desejável ela se sentia.

Mas, então, Edward a fazia se sentir tão bonita como no primeiro encontro no O'Malley.

Ele beijou seu pescoço, enquanto passava as mão pelas suas costas.

- Porra, eu senti sua falta. - ele murmurou contra sua garganta.

- Eu ou o sexo? - Perguntou ela, repetindo a pergunta familiar.

- Depois de todo esse tempo, ainda estamos brincando esse jogo? - Ele rosnou. - Você. Eu senti a sua falta porra, ok?

Ela afastou-se para sorrir para ele.

- Oh, Edward, você é tão romântico. Sussurrando estas doces palavras para mim! - Seus olhos se arregalaram, mas ele riu.

- Desculpe, acho que não foi realmente romântico, não é?

- Mas eu apreciei o sentimento por trás. Eu também senti muito a sua falta. Ela passou os dedos pelos cabelos dele e sorriu.

- Mesmo que tenha nos unido, eu realmente odeio o seu trabalho às vezes.

- E eu amo. - Edward resmungou ironicamente.

- Você acha que vai viajar tanto assim, depois que eu tiver o bebê?

- Eu espero que as coisas se acalmem até lá.

Ele deu alguns beijos ao longo do seu queixo.

- Eles pensam que podem usar e abusar de mim porque eu sou solteiro. Talvez eu deva contar que eu vou ser um pai, e eles vão facilitar para mim.

Isabella ficou tenso.

- Quer dizer que você não disse a ninguém no seu departamento sobre o bebê?

- Não exatamente... Quero dizer, meus amigos e companheiros de trabalho sabem. - Ele sorriu.

- Passar este tempo com você tem cortado bastante nossas farras com cerveja no O'Malley, e eles não estão realmente felizes com isso.

Um grunhido de frustração irrompeu nos lábios de Isabella. Ela se afastou de Edward, se remexendo para vestir sua calcinha e arrumando seu vestido.

- Qual é o problema?

- Você realmente não sabe qual é o meu problema?

Ele fez uma careta.

- Você está chateada porque eu não disse ao meu chefe sobre o bebê.

- Claro que eu estou! - Ela bufou, pegando do outro lado da sala sua mala.

Edward levantou-se do sofá e arrumou suas calças.

- Bella, espere, você pode me ouvir?

Ela se virou.

- É agora que você me diz que está arrependido e que você simplesmente não pensou em mencionar este fato? Que de alguma forma, o fato de que você ia ser pai em menos de cinco meses, apenas foi esquecido?

Ele ergueu as mãos defensivamente.

- Olha, eu realmente sinto muito. É que o trabalho estava uma loucura nestes dois últimos meses, e ainda estávamos trabalhando em ser mais que um casal. Eu mal fui no escritório nestas semanas. Eu prometo a você que eu não estou sendo intencionalmente malicioso sobre você ou o bebê. Eu juro.

Quando ela percebeu a sinceridade na voz de Edward, Isabella suspirou.

- Eu sinto muito. Eu não deveria ter me assustado assim. Estes estúpido hormônios me fazem totalmente irracional, às vezes.

- Não, você tinha razão em ficar chateada. Não é como se eu tivesse saído com você e te apresentado aos meus amigos, ou lhes falado que estávamos oficialmente juntos.

Isabella sentiu a mudança de energia na sala.

Edward estava realmente falando em deixar as coisas oficial entre eles? Será que isso significava talvez viver juntos? Parecia um salto quântico considerando que não tinha sequer falado a palavra com "A" ainda.

Não que Isabella não fosse profundamente apaixonada por Edward. Ela tinha medo de falar e assustá-lo. O relacionamento deles era como um balão frágil, ela achava que podia estourar a qualquer momento.

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas interrogativamente para ela.

- Então, estamos ok?

Ela sorriu.

- Nós estamos bem.

- Bom! Vamos dar o fora da cidade, então! - Disse Edward, agarrando a mala de Isabella. Ela respirou fundo e tentou mentalmente e emocionalmente se preparar para o que estava por vir.

_**Beijos e Até**_


	4. Chapter 4

Quando Beau os viu descendo a calçada, ele começou a latir e abanar o rabo. Sua cabeça para fora da janela no banco traseiro, enquanto ela dava a volta no carro.

- Sentiu saudades, meu doce menino? - Ele pressionou se contra a porta e deu um gemido sensibilizado.

- Ah, eu senti saudades de você, também!

Ela disparou um olhar a Edward de desgosto por cima do ombro.

- Você não deveria ter deixado ele na carro este tempo!

- Todas as janelas estavam abaixadas. Ele fez um gesto para a animação de Beau.

- Olhe para ele. Está perfeitamente bem.

- É..Eu acho que sim. - Isabella murmurou, coçando atrás das orelhas de Beau.

- Você esta mimando ele demais. - ponderou Edward, jogando sua mala no banco traseiro.

- Eu não faço isto!

- Ah não? Toda vez que eu vou até a porta da minha casa, ele começa a procurar por você. Ele não dá merda nenhuma de atenção para mim agora. Sem mencionar que ele espera eu sentar no sofá, para comer o resto da comida na minha mesa.

Ela corou.

- Oops.

Assim que ela sentou no assento, Beau inclinou-se sobre o encosto de cabeça para lamber a bochecha dela.

- Você está pronto para deixar a cidade para trás? - Isabella perguntou, acariciando a cabeça de Beau.

Ele balançou sua cauda e lambeu ela novamente.

- Sim, eu acho que você está pronto.

Edward bufou enquanto arrancava com o carro da garagem

- Depois que ele ver todo aquele espaço aberto, ele não vai querer voltar.

Depois que ele pegou a saída Norte 75, eles começaram a peregrinação para fora da cidade. O cenário urbano mudou para um borrão de árvores esmeralda e pastagens exuberantes. Quanto mais se aproximavam das montanhas, o ar ficava mais fresco em volta deles. Uma pontada de saudade reverberou através Isabella, enquanto se dirigiam ao longo das estradas familiares. Ela passou toda a sua infância nas montanhas, até que foi para a faculdade em Atlanta. Havia uma grande parte dela que desejava voltar, especialmente quando se tratava de criar o bebê. Quando eles se aproximaram de propriedade de seus avós, ela se inclinou para frente em seu assento.

- Ok, agora você vai virar à direita naquela caixa preta.

Edward virou-se para ela com surpresa.

- Para a estrada de cascalho?

- Sim.

Depois que passaram por algumas curvas, eles chegaram em um campo aberto. Na encosta estava a casa de seu avô e celeiro. Edward se virou para ela com os olhos arregalados ao ver a multidão de carros e pessoas em torno do espaço.

- Esta multidão é apenas sua família?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Há geralmente cerca de 50 pessoas ou mais. Mas como a dança do celeiro começa hoje à noite, vai ser em torno de uma centena. Ela olhou a expressão cética no rosto.

- Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

- Claro, vai ser ótimo, desde que ninguém queira chutar a minha bunda por te engravidar.

Isabella riu.

- A maioria da minha família aceitou muito bem a minha gravidez. Apenas meu avô e alguns dos meus tios que podem ser um pouco mais difíceis.

Ela hesitou antes de deixar cair a bomba em cima dele.

- Hum, desde que não somos casados, eles apenas não planejam dar um quarto para dormimos juntos.

- Perdão?

Isabella fez uma careta.

- Meus avós são muito antiquados. Eles não vão permitir que a gente durma na mesma cama, se não somos casados.

- Mesmo que você esteja grávida do meu filho?

- Sim.

Ele expirou ruidosamente.

- Ainda bem que eu aproveitei um pouco antes de sairmos. Senão teria sido um fim de semana longo, muito longo. Ele riu, quando ela bateu em seu braço brincando com indignação.

- Vamos lá. Vamos enfrentar o pelotão de fuzilamento. -, disse Isabella, com um sorriso.

- Fabuloso. - Edward gemeu quando ele saiu do carro. Ele colocou a coleira no pescoço de Beau, que ficou se contorcendo no do banco traseiro.

Deliciosos aromas encheram as narinas de Isabella, e seu estômago rosnou. Ela estava tão agradecida que a náusea já tinha passado, porque ela queria muito alguns dos guisados de sua avó.

- Este cheiro é de churrasco caseiro que eu sinto? - Edward perguntou

- Sim, é. Aqui tudo vai ser natural, da torta de maçã a luz da lua.

- Droga, eu acho que morri e fui para o céu. Bem, não exatamente no tocante a parte sobre o luar.

Isabella riu.

- Sorte seria meus tios não o forçarem a algum concurso de quem bebe mais. Eles talvez queiram que você prove a sua masculinidade.

Edward abriu a boca para protestar, mas uma voz de mulher o cortou.

- Isabella. - ela gritou, batendo palmas. Isabella sequer se voltou para ver quem era. Apenas o som da voz ecoando ao seu redor, revestiu seu corpo com um cobertor grosso de amor. Girando, ela viu sua avó caminhando em sua direção. De seu coque no cabelo frouxo prata para o vermelho e branco usado no avental quadriculado que ela usava amarrados firmemente sobre seu vestido, nunca sua avó aparentava sua idade ou envelhecimento.

Ela era sua força, uma constante na tempestade que Isabella tinha enfrentado, podendo sempre contar toda a sua vida com amor, apoio e força.

O rosto de sua avó se iluminou como os fogos do quatro de julho.

- Se não é minha linda bebê! - ela exclamou, apertando Isabella em seu abraço forte. Apertando-a com força, ela disse:

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta, querida.

- Eu senti a sua também, vovó.

Ela afastou-se e sorriu.

- Você vai ter que começar a vir aqui mais que duas vezes por mês. Seu avô e eu ficamos completamente solitário sem você. - Isabella riu.

- Falamos todos os dias. Será que eu realmente preciso vir mais?

- Sim, você tem. Especialmente quando o bebê chegar.

Ela chegou para tocar suavemente a barriga inchada de Isabella.

- Olha como ele já esta ficando grande!

- Nem me fale sobre isso. Não tenho mais roupa que se ajuste em mim.

- Bem, considere-se com sorte de ainda não precisar andar vestida igual um morcego. Sua mãe teve que usar roupa de maternidade já no segundo mês que estava grávida de você!

Isabella sorriu para a memória de sua mãe rindo, coisa que hoje fazia naturalmente, desde que ficou gravida.

- Então, como você está se sentindo? - Vovó perguntou, sua testa vincando com preocupação.

- Melhor. Graças a Deus os enjôos matinais pararam depois que passei do primeiro trimestre. Eu vou descobrir o que eu estou esperando na próxima semana, quando fizer o ultra-som.

O rosto radiante da avó dela, cresceu ainda mais brilhante.

- Maravilhoso. Claro, eu ainda digo que você está esperando um menino.

Isabella olhou para Edward e sorriu.

- Isso faria o pai dele muito feliz. Ele jura que é um menino desde o inicio.

Os olhos verdes da avó dela viraram para Edward.

- Portanto, este homem incrivelmente bonito e arrojado que você trouxe deve ser Cullen?

O calor aumentou no rosto de Isabella, tanto pelos elogios de sua avó, como a forma que ela fez a apresentação.

- Sim, este é Edward. Ele é ...

- O doador do esperma? A sua avó questionou.

Edward riu.

- Sim, na verdade, foi mais do que um. - Sua avó agarrou seu estômago e dobrou de tanto rir.

Quando ela se recuperou, ela estendeu os braços para Edward.

- Bem, venha aqui e me dê um abraço, Sr. doador de esperma.

Isabella assistiu com espanto quando Edward voluntariamente abraçou a avó dela.

Ela não podia acreditar o quão facilmente ele já parecia estar interagindo com sua família, considerando como ele havia ficado assustado, quando ela se encontrou com seus sobrinhos e Carlisle. Batendo suavemente nas costas de Edward, a sua avó disse:

- Nós estamos muito felizes em tê-lo aqui conosco neste fim de semana. Eu espero sinceramente que você goste. Ele deu um sorriso deslumbrante.

- Obrigado, senhora. É um prazer estar aqui.

Vovó sacudiu um dedo para ele.

- Quanto a gravidez de Isabella e sua paternidade do bebê, há algo que eu preciso dizer sobre isso.

Isabella mordeu o lábio inferior e lançou um olhar preocupado entre sua avó e Edward. Seu peito se apertou em apreensão com o que ela poderia dizer a ele. Se fosse qualquer coisa parecida com os primeiros telefonemas e a primeira visita que ela tinha feito aos avós e contado sobra sua gravidez independente, Edward estava encrencado.

- Sim, senhora? - Edward perguntou agradavelmente, mas Isabella percebeu como ele jogou a coleira de Beau para trás, em um gesto nervoso.

- Ter um filho sozinha não é certamente o que eu e o meu marido desejavamos para Isabella. Nós preferimos que ela tivesse encontrado um marido e depois viessem as crianças. Ela balançou a cabeça, triste. - Mas não foi isto o que aconteceu. Embora a vida não tenha sido exatamente justa com Bella, ela merece toda a felicidade no mundo, e eu sei que nada vai fazê-la mais feliz do que finalmente ter seu sonho da maternidade realizado.

Lágrimas encheram os olhos de Isabella, com o imenso amor e a verdade contida nas palavras de sua avó. Quando ela ousou olhar para Edward, ele estava sorrindo.

- Eu não poderia concordar mais com a senhora, Sra. Dwyer. Eu estou realmente muito grato em ter ajudado que os sonhos de Isabella tenham se tornado realidade.

Vovó segurou o queixo de Isabella e sorriu.

- Você esta positivamente feliz e brilhante. Eu acho que não vi este olhar em seus olhos desde que sua mãe faleceu.

- Oh, obrigada - Isabella respondeu, enxugando uma lágrima. Vovó afagou o braço de Edward.

- Então, depois de tudo isso, eu só agradeço por fazer Isabella tão feliz e, também a sua família.

- Eu que agradeço, Sra. Dwyer.

- Por favor, me chame de Virgínia. Ela, então, fez um barulho de tristeza, ao ver algumas mulheres carregando bandejas de comida para o celeiro.

- Oh, querida, você sai por um minuto, e as pessoas já tentam fazer as coisas sozinhas. É melhor eu ir e me certificar que o jantar não seja um desastre total!

Uma vez que ela estava fora do alcance da voz, Edward expirou ruidosamente.

- Bem, isso certamente foi inesperado.

- A recepção calorosa?

Balançando a cabeça, ele passou o braço em torno da cintura de Isabella.

- Não, eu descobrir que sou um herói por transar com você. Por estas bandas, eles não costumavam usar espingardas?

Isabella riu.

- Vamos apenas dizer que a conversa seria muito diferente se fossemos adolescentes.

Ela virou a cabeça para olhar para ele.

- Claro, eu duvido que o Edward adolescente teria me concedido alguma hora do seu

dia.

- Você nunca sabe. Eu teria ficado muito interessado em corromper você e roubar sua virtude.

Isabella lhe deu uma cotovelada de brincadeira.

- Então meu avô e os meus tios teriam atirado no seu bem mais precioso. Edward riu.

- Isso teria sido uma tragédia.

- Ah, sim, você não teria sido capaz de me engravidar mais tarde, ela meditou.

Ele apertou seus lábios contra seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer.

- Ou confundir sua mente e lhe dar orgasmos múltiplos.

- Edward, ela gritou, empurrando-o para longe.

Ele riu de sua indignação.

- Você sabe que eu estou certo, entretanto.

Uma potente voz os interrompeu.

- Bellita, venha aqui e me dê um abraço!

Ela revirou os olhos, mas deu um sorriso.

- Enquanto a vovó foi um doce, provavelmente o vovô vai ser uma verdadeira dor na bunda sobre tudo isso. - disse ela para Edward.

Ela sentiu ele ficar tenso ao seu lado, enquanto a seguia até um homem grisalho de calça jeans desbotada.

- Vovô, quando é que você vai aprender que estou velha demais para esse apelido?

Ele sorriu.

- Bobagem. Você sempre será a minha menininha e minha Bellita!

Isabella o abraçou com força, fechando os olhos de contentamento com seu cheiro familiar de hortelã e Old Spice enchendo seu nariz.

- Eu estava com saudade de você.

Ele empurrou seus ombros para trás e levantou uma cheia sobrancelha grisalha para ela. - Já fazem duas semanas inteiras, bebê! Eu estava quase enviando os meninos para a cidade para verificar se você estava bem.

- Sinto muito, mas as coisas estavam um pouco loucas ultimamente.

Ela percebeu que o olhar de seu avô não estava mais focado nela. em vez disso, ele olhava intrigado para Edward.

- Oh vovô, eu quero te apresentar alguém.

Agarrando a mão de Edward, ela o puxou para frente. À vista de seus dedos entrelaçados, a expressão agradável no rosto do avô evaporou e sua curiosidade foi substituída por uma raiva velada.

Isabella não pôde deixar de notar que a testa de Edward estava suando, e não era do calor, mas do brilho intenso do olhar do avô dela.

- Este é Edward Cullen. Ele é o pai do meu bebê. Ela sorriu para Edward.

- E este é o meu avô, Earl.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor. - disse Edward, com a voz ligeiramente embargada.

Earl olhou para a mão de Edward. Ele relutantemente balançou para cima e para baixo.

- Muito prazer.

- Isabella! Alguém a chamou. - Quando ela lançou um olhar sobre seu ombro, seu primo Dave acenou.

- Um segundo. Já estarei de volta.

Edward relutantemente soltou a mão de Isabella. Francamente, neste momento sua única vontade era correr atrás dela. A última coisa no mundo que ele queria era ficar com o velho. Ele se mexeu desconfortavelmente em seu pé, limpando o brilho do suor no rosto com as costas da mão. Earl cuspiu um fluxo de suco de tabaco.

- Então você planeja ficar próximo depois que o bebê nascer?

- Sim, senhor.

- E você vai ajuda-la com tudo?

- Bem, nós realmente não temos tudo organizado ainda como vai ser feito.

Quando a expressão de Earl escureceu ainda mais, Edward rapidamente respondeu:

- Mas eu vou tentar. Honestamente, eu vou. – Os olhos de Earl se estreitaram.

- E você vai casar com ela?

Edward sentiu como se tivesse sido chutado nas bolas. Ele lutou para puxar sua respiração. Porra, se eu responder a essa pergunta errada, esse cara sinceramente vai me matar. Sua boca ficou seca, e ele lambeu os lábios. Está ficando mais escuro aqui fora, ou eu vou desmaiar?

- Filho, você não respondeu minha pergunta. Você vai casar com a minha Bellita ou não?

- Vovô! - Isabella gritou, com os olhos arregalados de horror. Edward resfolegou com tanta força que ficou momentaneamente tonto.

- O que foi querida? É uma pergunta honesta.

Isabella ficou vermelha de suas bochechas até seu pescoço. Até mesmo seu ombros nus estavam tingidos.

- Não, não é. Edward e eu estamos confortáveis com o arranjo que temos. Se mudar alguma coisa, nós vamos te avisar, mas até então, não quero sentir qualquer tipo de pressão, ok? - Seu olhar cintilou sobre Edward para ver se ele estava bem com sua resposta, ele assentiu.

Earl beijou o topo da cabeça de Isabella.

- Tudo bem, minha menininha. Eu não vou falar disto novamente. - Ele deu um olhar ardente de nojo para Edward, antes de sair.

- Ele está apenas brincando com você. - disse Isabella. Quando ele não respondeu,

Isabella estendeu a mão e esfregou seu braço.

- Você realmente fiou com medo dele, não ficou?

Ele olhou para Earl. Cercado por quatro de seus netos, ele se sentia como se fosse a escultura e eles estivessem com a faca.

Uma longa lâmina da faca brilhou na luz solar fazendo Edward a tremer.

- Claro que eu fiquei! Eu sei que ele parece para você como um homem doce, mas o homem pode acabar comigo, se quiser, provavelmente com as próprias mãos. E eu tenho certeza que seus tios e primos não se importariam de ajudá-lo a enterrar-me em uma cova rasa.

Os cantos dos lábios de Isabella apareceu.

- Você não pode estar falando sério?

Ele bufou.

- Francamente, eu estou com medo de dormir esta noite e eles entrarem no meu quarto e cortarem meu pinto para fora, por ter deixado você grávida.

- Isso seria uma grande tragédia, não é mesmo?

- Ah, sim, com certeza seria.

Isabella riu.

- O problema não é apenas sua preocupação sobre sua neta ter um bebê independente, ou uma proteção de um avô paternal me protegendo do grande lobo mau que roubou minha virtude. Sua expressão divertida ficou escura.

- Ele está levando a minha gravidez de forma mais difícil do que minha avó, porque ele é antiquado. Sendo um diácono na sua igreja, ele nunca será capaz de aceitar que eu estou trazendo um "Bastardo", por assim dizer, para o mundo.

Edward inspirou uma respiração afiada e estreitou os olhos.

- Ele realmente disse isso a você?

- Não nesses termos exatos, mas sim.

- Isso é um inferno de uma maneira de pensar sobre o seu bisneto.

- Sim, bem, seu pai se sentiu da mesma forma. Lembre-se de como ele queria dar ao bebê o nome dele?

- Isso é verdade, Edward cedeu.

O barulho de um sino os interrompeu e Edward se virou para ver Virginia segurando um chocalho velho. Ela sorriu.

- Todo mundo! Chegou a hora do jantar, ela gritou, apontando para o celeiro.

- Com fome? Isabella perguntou.

- Faminto. - Ele sorriu e passou o braço sobre o ombro dela.

- Meu trabalho antes de pegar estrada abriu muito meu apetite.

Isabella abriu a boca, antes de lhe dar uma cotovelada no estômago.

- Você é terrível!

- Você sabe que me ama. - ele brincou.

Quando ela endureceu, ele sabia que tinha dito a coisa errada. Suas palavras carregadas levaram uma conotação diferente do que ele pretendia. Rapidamente, ele tentou se recuperar.

- Quero dizer, o que há para não amar em um pervertido boca suja que está sempre procurando qualquer insinuação sexual, certo?

- Exatamente. - respondeu ela, com um sorriso.

Edward não conseguia segurar seu queixo de cair quando chegaram ao celeiro. A aparência rústica era bastante enganosa, depois que se via o interior. O local foi todo esvaziado para deixar um ambiente gigante. Havia 10 a 20 mesas redondas com cadeiras dobráveis. No centro da sala, um palco pequeno, de madeira se erguia do chão, onde vários caras afinavam seus instrumentos.

- Muito legal, hein? - Isabella perguntou.

- Eu não tinha idéia de que era tão sério o negócio.

- Yep. Há até uma pequena cozinha na parte de trás, também.

Ela riu, quando ele fez uma expressão confusa.

- Com uma família tão grande como a minha, nós precisávamos de um lugar onde todos pudessem se encontrar.

"Jesus, eu não acho que eu mesmo sei quantas pessoas tem aqui, e acho que nunca vou conseguir relacionar quem é quem", ele pensou, enquanto ela o levava para a mesa de comida.

- Confie em mim, no final da noite, eles irão considera-lo da família. Eu gosto de pensar em nós como a família do filme "Casamento Grego", exceto que estamos no Sul.

Edward não tinha certeza se isso era realmente uma coisa ruim. Todo mundo tinha sido tão acolhedor e amigável com ele, mesmo com ele tecnicamente sendo o idiota que tinha deixado Isabella gravida e não se casou com ela.

Depois de encher os pratos com um sanduiche com churrasco dentro, Isabella os levou até uma mesa vazia.

Quando ele mordeu seu sanduíche, gemeu.

- Oh. !. Isto é delicioso!

Isabella sorriu.

- O molho é uma receita da minha avó.

- Sério? Ela poderia seriamente coloca-los em garrafa e vender. É 10 vezes melhor do que todas as churrascarias juntas de Atlanta.

- Você tem que dizer isso a ela. Isto vai fazer o seu dia.

Um homem idoso arrastou-se para a mesa.

- Este lugar está ocupado, Bella?

- Não, tio Pete. Nós estávamos guardando exatamente para você e tia Ella.

Pete sorriu para Isabella antes de lhe dar um abraço. Edward não podia deixar de deleitar-se com o efeito que ela parecia ter em todas as pessoas daqui. Ela sempre foi encantadora com todos que a rodeavam em Atlanta, mas havia algo quase angelical sobre ela aqui.

Mais pessoas entraram e encheram o celeiro, e a banda começou tocar. Edward tinha acabado de limpar seu segundo prato de churrasco e estava se debatendo sobre a possibilidade de pegar um terceiro, quando Earl aproximou-se dele. Edward cautelosamente observou o frasco na mão Earl, que estava cheio com um líquido claro.

- Você ja participou de um concurso de bebida, garoto da cidade? - ele perguntou.

- Vovô, seu nome é Edward. - Isabella chiou.

- Desculpe-me. Você já participou de algum concurso de bebida, Edward?

- Não, senhor, eu acredito que nunca tenha participado.

Earl entregou-lhe o frasco cheio.

- Por que você não tenta um pouco?

- É uma pergunta capciosa, senhor?

- Como assim?

Edward suspirou uma respiração irregular antes de falar.

- Bem, é que Isabella me contou que o senhor é um homem muito religioso, então eu não imaginaria que me faria entrar em um jogo que envolva bebida. Se eu aceitar, o senhor vai me achar um bêbado que não merece um encontro com sua neta. Por outro lado, se me oferece uma bebida e eu recuso, então você irá me considerar um rapaz da cidade efeminado. Certo?

Earl olhou fixo para Edward. Finalmente, um grande sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Ele bateu cordialmente nas costas de Edward.

- Eu gosto de sua forma de pensar. - Sem quebrar o olhar de Edward, ele trouxe o frasco cheio aos lábios e tomou um longo gole.

- Mas um golinho de vez em quando é perdoado.

Edward riu quando ele tomou a bebida de Earl. No momento em que o líquido entrou em sua boca, queimou como um rio de fogo pela sua garganta abaixo até chegar no estômago.

Com Earl olhando para ele com expectativa, ele fez o seu melhor para lutar contra as lágrimas nos seus olhos e o impulso de sufocar e parar.

- Boa safra. - ele respondeu, reunindo a voz mais máscula que conseguiu. Ele rapidamente devolveu a garrafa, antes que mandasse ele tomar mais.

Com uma risada, Earl voltou-se para Isabella. - Talvez ele seja um rapaz sério, apesar de tudo, Bellita.

Ela arregalou os olhos quando Earl saiu.

- Eu não consigo acreditar que você conseguiu conquistá-lo, especialmente tão rápido. Levou anos para Travis não levar mais um olhar mortal diariamente, e eles o conheciam toda a nossa vida.

Edward sorriu para ela.

- Depois de tudo que nós passamos, eu não posso acreditar que você ainda duvidou da minha capacidade de pegar seu avô pelas calças.

Ele se inclinou e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Não vamos esquecer todas as vezes que eu consegui com meu charme arrancar suas calcinhas.

De brincadeira, ela o empurrou de volta.

- Você parece esquecer a primeira vez você tentou jogar seu Marketing dos sonhos comigo na festa de Natal, e eu disse absolutamente e totalmente não.

Edward riu.

- É verdade. Pior rejeição da minha vida.

- Eu duvido disso.

- Confie em mim, querida. Realmente foi.

Ela não conseguiu esconder a surpresa em seu rosto. Para mudar de assunto, ela disse: - Você não quer pegar alguma sobremesa para a gente?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Ainda com fome?

Ela riu.

- Pergunta o homem que comeu dois pratos de churrasco contra apenas um meu.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou te dar algo doce.

Ela beijou sua bochecha.

- O bebê e eu agradecemos por isso.

- Sim, sim. Você vai levar essa coisa da gravidez para tudo que vale a pena, não é?

- Absolutamente correto! - Ela respondeu.

Rindo, ele se levantou de sua cadeira.

- Alguma coisa específica que você queira?

- Que tal um pouco de tudo?

Ele deu-lhe um mini saudação. - Sim, senhora.

Depois de pegar todas as sobremesas por um longo caminho, Edward começou a voltar para a mesa com dois pratos cheios até a borda. Quando ele chegou lá, Isabella brincava com uma criança pequena em seus braços enquanto conversava com um jovem casal.

- Oh Edward, estes são os meus primos Stacy e Mark. Ela olhou para o bebê nos seus braços e um largo sorriso esticou seu rosto.

- E esta é a minha homônima, Isabella Kate.

- Você está brincando.

Stacy sorriu.

- Bem, Isabella Katherine era o nome da nossa bisavó, mas eu não poderia imaginar uma pessoa mais doce para dar o nome ao meu bebê, que nossa Bella.

- Nem eu poderia. - Edward respondeu, piscando para Isabella.

- Vamos lá, querida, é melhor ir buscar um prato antes que toda a comida se acabe. - Mark sugeriu.

Quando Stacy abaixou para pegar o bebê, Isabella sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu fico com ela, enquanto vocês comem.

- Sério?

- É claro. Vai ser bom para ir praticando.

Mark riu.

- Uau, eu não acho que tivemos uma refeição livre do bebê durante as últimas seis semanas, desde que Isabella Kate nasceu.

- Obrigado, Bella. - Stacy respondeu.

Edward sentou ao lado de Isabella, quando Marcos e Stacy sairam.

O apetite dela parecia ter evaporado com a chegada do bebê.

Então, ele começou comer seu prato de doces, enquanto Isabella arrulhava para o bebê.

- Ela não é linda? - Perguntou ela.

Edward virou seus olhos para o bebê enrolado em rosa da cabeça aos pés.

- Ela é quase tão bonita quanto sua homônima. - Isabella riu.

- Ele não é o encantador?

Quando ele tinha se sobrecarregado com açúcar, ele empurrou seu prato longe. Isabella se inclinou, segurando o bebê para ele.

- Você quer segura-la um pouco?

- Pra você comer?

- Não, eu apenas pensei que você gostaria de ficar com uma menina uma vez. Você só tem sobrinhos.

Edward olhou Isabella Kate cautelosamente. Ela era tão pequena e frágil comparada ao volume de Mason. Ele estava com medo de quebrá-la de alguma forma.

- Sério, Bella, eu não sei nada sobre as meninas.

- E nós poderíamos facilmente ter uma menina. - Ela, então, entregou Isabella Kate para ele. Relutantemente, ele aninhou ela na curva de seu braço. Seus olhos se abriram, e ela olhou para ele.

Seu rosto começou a amassar, e ela parecia que ia gritar a qualquer momento.

- Merda! Eu deixei ela chateada! - Edward gemeu.

Isabella riu.

- Não, você não deixou. Apenas a balance um pouco e coloque a chupeta dela na boca.

Edward se atrapalhou com o objeto onde a chupeta estava presa. Quando Isabella Kate abriu a boca para gritar, ele colocou para dentro e imediatamente ela começou a chupar e se acalmou.

Ele balançou os braços para trás e para frente, e dentro de alguns minutos, seus olhos ficaram pesados. Quando ela adormeceu, Edward olhou para Isabella. Ele não podia lutar contra o sorriso orgulhoso que se estendia em seu rosto.

- Você tem um dom natural. - Isabella falou.

- Eu não sei nada sobre isso.

Marcos e Stacy voltaram para a mesa com a comida.

- Bom para você, amigo. Você sabe, se preparando para o futuro, disse Mark, apontando para Isabella Kate nos braços de Edward.

- Eu mal tinha deixado de ser um garoto, e já estava com o meu.

- Bem, eu tenho sorte de ter muitos sobrinhos e sobrinhas. - Ele mudou a posição de Isabella Kate em seus braços.

- E a partir deles, eu sei o suficiente sobre fraldas sujas, para afirmar com certeza que ela está encharcada.

Mark gemeu.

- Fabuloso.

Isabella se levantou da sua cadeira.

- Não, não. Eu troco ela. - Edward lhe entregou alegremente, antes de verificar se estava molhado.

Stacy entregou o saco de fraldas a Isabella com um sorriso. Você é a melhor, prima.

- É um prazer. - Isabella respondeu, sorrindo

Enquanto Edward observava Isabella se retirar, uma risadinha penetrante irrompeu em seu ouvido.

- Ei, bonitão, eu sou Mary. Você quer dançar?

Edward se virou para ver uma menina, uma menina muito linda, mas apenas uma adolescente sorrindo para ele.

- Hum, eu acredito que não. Seus lábios vermelhos de rubi enrugaram em um beicinho. - Por que não?

- Primeiro de tudo, eu estou aqui com Isabella, e, segundo, eu acho que sou um pouco velho demais para você.

- Eu tenho 19. Além disso, Isabella é minha prima. Ela não vai se importar.

Edward lutou contra o impulso de dizer como diabos ela não faria isso! Mesmo grávida, Isabella tinha potência suficiente para bater em Mary até a próxima Terça-feira por flertar com ele. Com um suspiro exasperado, ele levantou suas mãos para cima.

- Olha, é muito legal da sua parte perguntar, mas realmente, eu não vou aceitar.

Isabella escolheu esse momento para voltar com o bebê. Ela examinou os dois, antes de falar.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Eu queria dançar com Edward, e ele não aceitou. - Mary admitiu.

Edward rangeu os dentes.

- E eu claramente expliquei a ela que estava aqui com você.

- Um pouco de dança não faria mal. - Isabella virou o rosto para ele, com um sorriso doentiamente doce.

- Eu não me importo, se você não se importar.

Ah, não, ela não tinha acabado de vende-lo para sua prima com tesão. Ele sabia que ela devia ter algum motivo para fazer isso. Era uma forma de provar a ele que por não assumi-la, ele estava disponível ou algo assim? Ou ele estava sendo muito paranóico sobre seus motivos.

- Tudo bem. - ele murmurou, enquanto Mary o puxava pela mão e arrastava para a pista de dança.

Felizmente, era uma música animada, então ele não seria forçados a ficar pressionado contra ela.

Ele não tinha idéia de como dançar aquele tipo de música, e pelo olhar de pura diversão que irradiava no rosto de Isabella, ele sabia que estava fazendo papel de bobo. Ele iria devolver esta afronta, nem que fosse a última coisa que ele faria.

Quando a dança terminou, ele forçou um sorriso.

- Obrigado, Mary.

- A qualquer hora, coisinha quente. - ela respondeu, batendo na sua bunda. Ela lhe deu uma piscadela antes de correr para se juntar a um bando de meninas no canto.

- Que porra é essa? - Ele murmurou baixinho.

- Quer dançar comigo, garanhão? - Isabella perguntou.

- Considerando apenas que sua prima atacou minha bunda, eu realmente não estou com vontade.

Isabella riu.

- Oh, por favor? Eu quero dançar com o meu homem.

A música virou de um colapso rápido a uma balada doce. Edward relutantemente deixou Isabella envolver os braços ao redor dele.

- Eu sinto muito que você tenha sido molestado. - disse ela, olhando para ele. Edward bufou.

- Que seja. Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar que você me penhorou assim para ela. Eu pensei que assistiria uma briga quando você nos viu conversando.

Isabella revirou os olhos.

- Eu não sou ciumenta.

- Sério?

Ela sorriu.

- Além disso, quando eu estava trocando Isabella Kate, eu ouvi algumas das meninas dizendo que tinham apostado com Mary que ela não teria coragem de dançar com você. Eu percebi que eu deveria deixá-la ganhar esta noite.

Edward jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

- Eu não posso acreditar que elas estavam fazendo isso.

- Você é um homem de boa aparência e mais velho, por que não o fariam? - Ela colocou os braços apertados em torno dele.

- Se eu fosse adolescente, eu poderia até colocar um dinheiro para dançar com você. - Seus lábios se aninharam no pescoço dela.

- Querida, eu sou seu de graça a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar.

- Hmm, eu realmente poderia levá-lo agora, respondeu ela.

Após dançarem uma outra canção lenta, eles voltaram para os seus lugares, quando a banda parecia prestes a começar a tocar.

O vocalista, que Isabella tinha apresentado como Dave, foi ao microfone.

- Eu gostaria de uma atenção de todos os meus amigos e familiares que estão aqui para fazer um grande anúncio. Ontem, perguntei a Laurel, o amor da minha vida, se ela aceitava se casar comigo, e ela disse sim! - disse Dave.

Enquanto a multidão irrompia em aplausos e assobios, Edward sentiu Isabella ficar tensa ao lado dele. Embora ela continuasse com um sorriso radiante no seu rosto, ele poderia dizer que o anúncio do seu primo a incomodou.

Não demorou muito para ele entender o porquê. Ele sabia que mesmo que ela estivesse emocionada em ter o bebê, ela ainda queria o que Laurel conseguiu, amor, compromisso, e um diamante brilhando em seu dedo. Edward se perguntou se ele era o homem que poderia dar isto a Isabella ou se ela estava apenas perdendo seu tempo acreditando que ele pudesse.

- Agora, eu gostaria de fazer uma pausa por alguns minutos e dançar com minha linda noiva.

Seu olhar procurou através da multidão até que parou em sua mesa.

-Bella, você poderia vir e fazer as honras?

Se Isabella estava tensa antes, ela agora estava absolutamente rígida com a perspectiva de cantar.

- Não, não, não! Eu não canto há muito tempo.

- Isso não é verdade. Você e Mason me proporcionaram grande prazer com seu estilo vocal há apenas alguns meses atrás. - Edward argumentou.

Isabella lançou-lhe um olhar mortal.

- Eu acho que há muita diferença em cantar para um bebê dormir na privacidade de meu próprio quarto e em um celeiro cheio de pessoas. - ela sussurrou baixinho.

Ela, então, sacudiu a cabeça para Dave.

- Realmente, eu não posso. Uma loira alta apareceu atrás deles. Não demorou para Edward deduzir que ela era Laurel.

- Oh, por favor, Isabella, cante Cowboy Take Me Away! Você estava cantando na noite em que conheci Dave! - Edward trouxe seus lábios perto do ouvido de Isabella.

- Vá em frente. Você pode até cantar de meias no chuveiro... você é boa! - Ela se afastou para olhar para ele, com a boca aberta de surpresa.

- Sério?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

- Ok, ok, eu vou cantar.

A multidão foi novamente ao delírio, quando Isabella se levantou da sua cadeira. Quando ela subiu ao palco, Edward se inclinou para frente em sua cadeira. Ele realmente, mal podia esperar para ver o seu desempenho. Com as mãos trêmulas Isabella pegou o microfone do suporte. Ela pigarreou algumas vezes antes de falar.

- Eu acho que todos sabem que eu não canto profissionalmente há dois anos, então vocês precisam acreditar em mim quando eu digo que só um amor puro e verdadeiro

poderia me trazer a este palco. É o amor que eu sinto por Dave, que ao longo destes anos tem sido como um irmão para mim, e o belo e doce amor entre ele e sua noiva, que me fizeram capaz de cantar esta canção para vocês.

Seu olhar foi para Dave e Laurel que já estavam abraçados na pista, em expectativa com a sua música.

- Esta é para vocês.

O som de um violino de arco e duas guitarras ecoaram pelo galpão. Edward viu como o nervosismo de Isabella desapareceu no momento em que ouvia os acordes familiares.

Com total confiança, ela trouxe o microfone para os lábios e começou a cantar.

Neste momento para Edward, a sala cheia de pessoas desapareceu e ficaram apenas os dois. Deixando os olhos fechados, ele deixou a voz aveludada de Isabella derramar sobre ele. Ele não se importava se as letras eram sobre um cowboy carregando uma mulher longe da cidade grande e a levando para os campos abertos do país.

Ele apenas focou no imenso orgulho que o encheu com seu desempenho.

Quando ela terminou, aplausos e gritos rugiram alto pelo galpão. Isabella corou em um vermelho profundo, mas um sorriso radiante encheu seu rosto. Ela fez uma reverência lindamente.

- Obrigada. - ela murmurou.

- Agora cante Sweet Dreams, Bellita! - Earl gritou.

Isabella sacudia a cabeça furiosamente enquanto colocava o microfone de volta no stand. - Não, vovô, eu já cantei o suficiente para uma noite.

Earl fincou seu pé no chão de serragem.

- Isabella Swan, seu avô quer ouvir Patsy Cline, cantando Sweet Dreams!

Edward não pôde deixar de rir com o impasse entre Isabella e seu avô.

- Uh-oh, Bella, ele está te chamando pelo seu nome completo. Melhor fazer o que o homem diz. - ele falou alto. Ela lhe lançou um olhar assassino antes de voltar para seus primos.

- Eu suponho que vocês lembram Sweet Dreams?

Dave, que voltou ao palco, levantou as mãos.

- Oh não, esta é uma musica que deve ser cantada "a capela" .

Apontando o dedo para eles, Isabella disse:

- Eu só quero que você saibam: Eu vou machucar cada um de vocês por isso!

Os meninos riram gostosamente, enquanto saiam do palco. Isabella virou-se para a multidão e apontou depois um dedo para Edward.

- Isso serve para você também!

Ele sorriu.

- Eu vou ficar feliz em levar minha parte, quando você repartir sua raiva. Agora faça o seu avô feliz e cante.

Quando Edward olhou para Earl, ele acenou e sorriu para ele. Talvez ele estivesse realmente ficando maluco... pelo menos o seu pinto estava. Ele se encostou para trás em sua cadeira e concentrou sua atenção em Isabella. O momento em que Isabella começou a cantar a música um silêncio caiu sobre o celeiro.

Se ela fez um belo lance em Cowboy Take Me Away, ela estava batendo para fora do parque com um grand slam. Fechando os olhos, ela cantou a letra com tal sentimento e emoção que Edward notou lágrimas brilhando nos olhos de várias pessoas.

A diversão de Edward começou a desaparecer quando Isabella chegou no segundo verso. A qualidade da sua voz demonstrando a dor, quando ela cantou a letra de Patsy sobre nunca ter usado um anel de seu amante ou ele ter retribuído o seu amor, fez seu peito se apertar em como a letra da música poderia falar sobre ele e Isabella.

Ele se perguntou se ela sempre teve este doce sonho de uma vida junto com ele, que nunca poderia se tornar realidade.

Aplausos estrondosos o arrancaram para fora de seus pensamentos. Isabella acabou a canção e a multidão estava de pé aplaudindo. Ela corou e sorriu.

- Obrigada. - murmurou para o microfone.

Dave e seus outros primos se uniram novamente com Isabella no palco. Cada um a abraçou e beijou antes de pegar seus instrumentos. Eles começaram uma música, enquanto ela voltou para junto dele.

- Então o que você achou? - Ela perguntou sem fôlego.

- Absolutamente incrível.

Isabella sorriu para os seus elogios.

- Sério?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

- Você estava espetacular cantando com Mason, mas porra. ..você estava uma American Idol lá em cima.

Ela riu e beijou sua bochecha.

- Obrigada. - Depois de olhar os casais na pista de dança, ela se virou para ele com um olhar suplicante.

- Quer dançar de novo?

Ele gemeu.

Se você quiser.

Era depois das 11, quando a última pessoa saiu. Agradavelmente exausto, Edward se arrastou da colina para a casa. Depois agarrando suas malas para fora do carro, ele se juntou a Isabella, enquanto caminhavam atrás Earl e Virgínia.

- Agora Edward, você vai dormir aqui, Virginia disse, apontando para um quarto. Ele largou a mala na porta. Não demorou muito para ele descobrir que seu quarto era exatamente ao lado do quarto de Earl e Virgínia.

Era uma maneira deles manterem o controle sobre ele. Ele sorriu de volta para eles.

- Parece acolhedor. Obrigado.

- Isabella, você vai dormir no antigo quarto da sua mãe.

Earl em seguida, olhou incisivamente para Edward.

- Nós estamos no meio do corredor entre vocês.

Edward tentou transformar sua risada em uma tosse. Era tão absurdo que ele e Isabella estivessem na casa dos trinta e fossem tratado como adolescentes.

- Então eu devo dizer boa noite agora - disse ele. Envolvendo suas mãos em torno da cintura dela, ele a puxou contra ele.

- Bons sonhos, Isabella.

- Bons sonhos para você, também, Edward. - ela murmurou.

E mesmo sabendo que Earl não iria gostar, ele deu a Isabella um casto beijo nos lábios. Ela sorriu para ele, antes de dizer boa noite para seus avós. Com um aceno final, ela passou pelo corredor. Relutantemente, ele entrou e fechou a porta.

Isabella sentiu que estava fazendo algo verdadeiramente ilícito quando passou na ponta dos pés pelo quarto de seu avô para encontrar Edward. Sua mão tremia lentamente

quando girou a maçaneta, e ela deu um suspiro de alívio por encontrá-la destrancada. Lentamente, ela empurrou a porta, tentando não deixar seu rangido alto ecoar pelo corredor. Ela lamentou o fato de que não tinha pensado em pegar o desengripante debaixo da pia da cozinha.

Isabella encontrou Edward encostado na cama com uma papelada colorida espalhada sobre a colcha artesanal. Beau estava ao lado dele. No visão dela, as sobrancelhas de Edward se ergueram tanto, que quase desapareceu na testa.

- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? - Ele assobiou. Levantando um dedo, ela fechou a porta atrás de si antes de responder. Quando se virou, ela sorriu.

- Eu queria ver você.

Edward revirou os olhos.

- Jesus, Bella, quando eu penso que o meu pau esta seguro da ira de seu avô, você entra se esgueirando aqui.

Ela riu enquanto caminhava até a cama.

- Oh, vamos lá. Você sabe que ele não vai fazer nada disso.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza disto. - Seus olhos percorreram sua camisola pura.

- O que você realmente quer?

- Você não pode imaginar? Eu quero seu corpo quente sobre o meu ... Forte! - Ela brincou.

Ele resmungou.

- Não me torture dizendo coisas como essa.

- Na verdade, eu pensei que você gostaria de ir dar um mergulho à meia-noite.

- Sério?

Isabella assentiu.

- A lagoa é um pouco abaixo da casa.

- É seguro?

- Claro, foi onde eu aprendi a nadar. Cutucando seu joelho com o cotovelo, ela disse: - Claro, eu não era uma super campeã de natação do Estado, assim eu não sei?

Edward balançou a cabeça como ela lançou a ironia.

- Lá vem você com esta sua boca de novo.

Isabella riu.

- Então isso significa que você está pronto para ir comigo?

- Sim, sim. Estou. - respondeu Edward, colocando seus sapatos.

Eles se arrastaram para fora no corredor. Edward pisou em um assoalho que chiou, e ambos congelaram. Quando Earl não veio correndo pelo corredor com sua espingarda, eles continuaram pisando na ponta dos pés até a sala de estar. Isabella pegou uma lanterna ao lado da mesa, enquanto Edward destrancava a porta. Uma vez que saíram pela varanda, eles se apressaram em descer os degraus e seguir o caminho de cascalho que serpenteava atrás da casa.

Eles mal precisavam da lanterna com a lua cheia brilhando e iluminando o caminho.

Quando eles chegaram ao cais, os dois estavam sem fôlego. Edward inclinou-se, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. Uma vez que ele tinha recuperado o fôlego, ele levantou a cabeça e olhou nos arredores.

- Nossa, é lindo aqui.

- Toda esta área é como o lugar mais mágico do mundo. - Isabella respondeu, sem fôlego. Aproximando-se dele, ela deu-lhe o seu melhor sorriso tímido.

- Você sabe que eu não mergulho nua com um menino há um longo, longo tempo.

Ele sorriu.

- Sério?

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça. Ela trouxe a camisola sobre a cabeça, deixando-a completamente nua sob o luar. Um ruído de dor irrompeu pela garganta de Edward.

- Porra, você não estava usando nenhuma roupa de baixo?

- Não.

- Eu deveria ter te arrebatado no quarto, então!

Ela riu quando Edward começou a arrancar sua camisa e boxers em recorde de velocidade. Quando ele começou a se aproximar dela, ela recuou.

- Eu disse nadar nus, não contaminar a lagoa do meu avô mantendo relações sexuais.

Suas mãos foram para seus quadris nus, chamando sua atenção para o seu ereção.

- Você realmente acha que eu trouxe minha bunda aqui a meia-noite para nadar?

- Eu não sei o que você possa ter pensado, mas isso não vai acontecer.

- Sim, vamos ver se não vai acontecer.

- Acho que você vai ter que me pegar primeiro. - ela brincou antes de mergulhar pelo cais. Quando ela mergulhou nas profundezas, a água gelada picava seu corpo como agulhas minúsculas. Ela não tinha idéia de que estaria tão frio no verão. Normalmente, a água ficava morna. Quando Isabella apareceu na superfície, ela lutou contra a vibração de seus dentes. Ela virou-se ao som de um espirro atrás dela.

Mesmo com a luz fraca, ela podia ver o brilho nos olhos de Edward.

- Eu acredito que vou pegar você. Ela riu quando ele fechou a distância entre eles em duas braçadas.

em vez de lutar com ele, ela alegremente deixou Edward puxá-la contra seu peito.

- Te peguei! - Ele disse.

Ela fez um beicinho com os lábios.

- Não foi uma luta justa, considerando que eu estou grávida e você é um bom nadador.

- É verdade, você tem razão. Que tipo de homem seria eu tirando proveito da mãe do meu bebê?

- Vou me comportar agora, e nós vamos ter um bom mergulho.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas com surpresa.

- Sério?

Ele deu um sorriso de lobo.

- Bem, há também o fato de que esta água fria não está fazendo nada bem para minha ereção!

- Então eu acho que depois de nadar, nós vamos ter que fazer uma parada para uma ação.

Mais tarde, enquanto estavam abraçados, um emaranhado de pernas e braços entrelaçadas na costa arenosa, as sobrancelhas de Edward franziram.

- Qual é o problema? Isabella perguntou.

- Eu estou apenas surpreso que você não tenha explodido minha bunda pervertida para fora da calçada ainda.

- Hein?

- Você sabe, as coisas do sexo constante. Eu imaginava que você não fosse gostar tanto depois de engravidar.

Isabella começou a rir, tanto de sua declaração como da expressão séria em seu rosto. Ela esfregou a barba no queixo dele.

- Pelo jeito você não leu o livro de gravidez que lhe dei.

Edward resmungou.

- Sim, no momento em que eu o tirasse no avião ou em algum lugar público, alguém teria arrancado fora as minhas bolas.

Isabella revirou os olhos.

- Ler um livro de gravidez não faria ninguém castrar você. Além disso, você poderia ter comprado para o iPad. Com seu olhar duvidoso, ela beliscou o nariz dele com os dedos. - Se você tivesse lido, teria ficado sabendo que a libido feminina geralmente aumenta bastante durante a gravidez, tanto que os maridos e namorados muitas vezes não conseguem sustentar tanta libido.

- Você está brincando comigo?- Ele perguntou, seus olhos verdes escuros arregalados.

- Não. Eu não estou.

Edward sorriu.

- Isso é fudidamente fantástico!

Isabella riu.

- Sim, e quem sabe o que mais poderia estar à espreita sob a capa do livro. Eu sugiro que você o leia.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou ler.

Interiormente, ela fez uma pequena dança da vitória, embora tivesse sido um pouco manipuladora para convence-lo a ler sobre a gravidez. Quanto mais ele soubesse e compreendesse sobre os próximos meses, melhor. Às vezes a gravidez, não era totalmente atraente, e ela queria que ele estivesse preparado.

Edward se afastou dela e se levantou. Isabella ficou imóvel, admirando sua forma nua ao luar. Ele se virou para ela e lhe ofereceu sua mão. Todos os pensamentos inadequados sobre ele desapareceram com seu comportamento cavalheiresco. Quando ele ajudou-a, ela lhe deu um casto beijo nos lábios.

- Droga, eu deveria ter pensado em trazer uma toalha. - disse Edward. Isabella sorriu.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem. - Ela caminhou até a borda do cais, onde uma caixa grande de madeira antiga estava encostada.

Era algo que vovô tinha feito há muito tempo, para que seus netos guardassem seus equipamentos de natação. Ela tirou dois cobertores de piquenique xadrez.

- Não são exatamente toalhas e eles estão um pouco mofados, mas eles vão enganar bem.

Edward apreciativamente tomou uma dela.

- Parece bom para mim.

Enquanto ele se secava, Isabella se enrolou no cobertor desbotado. Quando ela estremeceu, ele se aproximou e começou a esfregar seus braços para aquecê-la.

- Pronta para voltar para dentro?

- Vamos ficar aqui por algum tempo.

-Você está falando sério?

Isabella acenou e fez sinal para uma rede estendida entre dois grandes carvalhos.

- É uma noite linda, e nós podemos deitar olhando as estrelas.

Edward bufou.

- Admirando o céu em uma rede? Isso soa como um clichê de um romance ruim.

- Ah, eu não sabia que você gostava de ler estes romances que falam de corpetes e seus membros latejantes ou pulsantes.

- Ha, ha. - ele respondeu, dando um tapinha em sua bunda.

Depois que Isabella colocou seu vestido e Edward colocou seus boxers, ela pegou sua mão e o levou até a rede. Depois que ela se deitou, puxou-o para ficar em seu lado. Depois de colocar seus braços ao redor dele, ela virou a cabeça para ele.

- Então, isso é realmente tão ruim? - Ele sorriu.

- Nada disto. É muito bom, na verdade.

- Ótimo. Estou feliz que você pense assim.

- Eu não posso acreditar o quanto as estrelas ficam mais brilhantes fora da cidade. Aqui nas montanhas você tem a impressão que é possível alcançar e toca-las - Edward refletiu.

- Tudo é mais bonito longe da cidade.

- Eu percebi uma pitada de saudade de sua voz?

Deitada, o olhar de Isabella seguiu uma gota de água que arrastava pelo peito nu de Edward.

- Bella? - Ele perguntou. Ela suspirou.

- Às vezes eu penso que realmente gostaria de voltar para cá, especialmente para criar o bebê.

Edward ficou tenso debaixo dela.

- Você está falando sério?

- Este é o lugar onde eu cresci, o lugar que me é mais preciso no mundo. Toda a minha família está aqui. Se algo acontecer comigo ou com o bebê e eu precisar dela, minha avó esta muito longe de mim.

- Você está tentando dizer que você se sente sozinha em Atlanta?

- Bem, não, eu quero dizer, Alice sempre esta lá ... e você está lá também.

Edward resmungou.

- Uau, eu fiquei depois da Alice, hein?

- Eu não quis dizer isso assim. Ela levantou a cabeça para encontrar o seu olhar intenso. - Você sabe o quanto você significa para mim, e como eu... gosto de você.

Ela ficou aliviada ao ver a expressão de Edward se iluminar.

- Mas eu não sei nada sobre bebês, e não sou uma certeza, certo?

- Exatamente.

Ela, então, prendeu a respiração esperando ele dizer que ela não precisaria se preocupar sobre isso. Que ele estaria sempre lá no meio da noite se o bebê ficasse doente e ela ficasse com medo dele morrer, ou se ela estivesse esgotada depois de um longo dia de trabalho e precisasse de alguns minutos para relaxar.

- Se você está preocupada em ficar sozinha, você tem o meu pai, a minha irmãs, e Megan. Eu prometo que eles vão ter um jeito para apoiá-la.

- É bom saber. - ela murmurou, lutando contra as lágrimas. Seu peito se apertou em agonia com a resposta de Edward. Ele não mencionou nada sobre eles serem oficialmente um casal, ou que ele estaria lá com ela.

Então, como poderia ela realmente contar com ele? em vez disso, ele terceirizou a responsabilidade e o compromisso, mais uma vez. Quando ela iria aprender? Ou, mais importante, quando ela iria parar de gostar dele?

A sacudida afiada na rede despertou Isabella. Abrindo os olhos, ela olhou para o céu. O sol da manhã passando pelo lugar, fazendo uma mistura colorida de azul, rosa e laranja. De alguma forma, ela e Edward tinha conseguido dormir sob as estrelas. Com o som de alguém limpando a garganta, Isabella tentou sair fora da rede, mas Edward passou os braços apertados em torno dela.

- Onde você acha que está indo? - perguntou ele, sonolento. Isabella varreu o olhar de Edward para onde seu avô estava em pé, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Temos companhia. - ela sussurrou.

Os olhos verdes de Edward se abriram, e uma expressão de horror surgiu quando seus olhos sonolentos enfrentaram o olhar intenso de Earl.

Ele imediatamente se afastou para longe de Isabella e ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição.

- Eu realmente peço milhões de desculpas por isso, senhor. Eu nunca quis contrariar a sua vontade e dormir com Isabella sob seu teto. - ele disse, soando mais como um articulado adolescente que um homem. Earl olhou ao redor da floresta e, em seguida, para o céu.

- Na verdade, se observar, você não fez isto? Parece que você não está dentro da minha casa, não é? - perguntou ele, os cantos dos seus lábios subindo em um sorriso. Isabella trocou um olhar com Edward. Seu avô realmente iria deixá-los escapar tão facilmente? - Eu sinto muito, vovô.

Earl encolheu os ombros.

- Acho que não há muito que eu possa dizer sobre isso. Vocês são adultos. O que você faz é problema seu, mesmo que eu não concorde com você.

- Mas eu ainda não quero que você fique desapontado comigo, ela respondeu.

- Eu nunca poderia me decepcionar com você, Bellita. Ele deu um tapinha na perna dela.

- Eu te amo muito, mesmo quando você arrasta um pobre coitado de sua cama para ir nadar nu.

A mão de Isabella voou para a boca, enquanto Edward começou a rir.

- Mas como ...?

- Isso não importa. Eu não vim aqui para brigar com vocês. Sua avó só queria te avisar que o café da manhã esta pronto. E que depois nós iremos a igreja. - Ele lhes deu um sábio olhar. - Todos nós.

Depois que Earl saiu, Edward jogou o braço sobre os olhos.

- Eu não posso acreditar que ele nos pegou. - Ela riu.

- Eu não posso acreditar que você está reclamando disto, em vez de que vai ter que ir à igreja.

- Confie em mim, eu não estou feliz com esta perspectiva, mas eu vou, especialmente se isto faz seus avós tão felizes.

- Fará.

- Vamos lá. Vamos nos preparar para nosso momento sagrado!

Edward lutou contra sua descrença, enquanto se sentava no banco de trás do carro com destino a igreja de Earl e Virgínia. A última vez que ele tinha ido a missa foi para o batismo de Mason, e ele não conseguia se lembrar de nenhuma oportunidade antes disso.

Lembrando da promessa que fez à sua mãe sobre ir uma vez por semana a Igreja, ele sabia que ela ficaria orgulhosa em saber, que ele estava recebendo algum tipo de orientação moral.

Sentada ao seu lado, Isabella permaneceu quieta. Edward passou seu olhar nela. Ela estava linda em um vestido azul claro, que era muito menos ousado do que o vestido que usara no dia anterior.

Com as mãos cruzadas em seu colo, ela parecia recatada e inocente, fazendo seu estômago dar um nó.

Antes que pudesse se conter, ele estendeu a mão e pegou a dela. Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, antes que ela se virasse para olhar para ele.

- Você tem certeza de que está bem com isso? - Ela sussurrou.

- Eu estou bem.

Quando eles pararam no estacionamento lotado, Isabella sacudiu a cabeça.

- As famosas últimas palavras.

Ele não teve chance de questioná-la. em vez disso, eles foram emboscados no momento em que saiam do carro. Isabella voltar para casa nas montanhas e para a igreja parecia ter um status de uma celebridade. Isto o pegou totalmente desprevenido.

As mulheres faziam oohing e aahing sobre ela, enquanto lhe davam abraços incontáveis. Várias mãos foram empurradas em sua direção e apresentações foram feitas.

Ele compreendeu que ela não tinha trazido nenhum homem, namorado, ou um pedaço de carne masculina com ela à igreja desde Travis.

Por fim, a multidão de pessoas abriu espaço, e eles foram capazes de caminhar para dentro da Igreja.

- Então. - disse ele, abrindo a porta para ela.

Ela fez uma careta.

- Então?

- Posso pegar seu autógrafo depois? - Ele brincou.

Isabella riu.

- Você é muito mal!

- Eu não sabia que estava namorando a querida da cidade.

- Desculpe. Eu esqueci de mencionar isso. - ela resmungou.

- Em seguida, você vai me dizer que você foi a Rainha do Baile ou algo assim.

Quando ela fechou seus lábios apertados, ele arregalou os olhos.

- Sério?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Mas era uma escola muito pequena.

Edward passou o braço sobre o ombro.

- O que mais você esta escondendo de mim, querida Rainha?

- Isabella? É você?

Edward sentiu Isabella ficar tensa ao lado dele. Ele examinou a atraente e bem vestida mulher que aparentava estar na casa dos cinquenta. Seu sorriso radiante desapareceu quando seus olhos olharam para a barriga inchada de Isabella. Um expressão de agonia cintilou em seu rosto, e Edward pensou que ela ia chorar.

- Olá, Jane. É bom vê-la de novo - disse Isabella, agradavelmente.

Jane momentaneamente recuperada, arrastou seu olhar de volta para a barriga de Isabella e retornou para olhar para eles. Sem hesitar, ela arrancou Isabella dos seus braços.

- Você está absolutamente brilhante, querida. Estou muito orgulhosa e feliz por você. Estou tão feliz que o seu sonho de maternidade finalmente se tornou realidade.

O corpo de Isabella tremeu com o abraço de Jane, e um soluço rompeu através dela. Edward lutou contra a vontade de arrastá-la para longe desta mulher que estava, obviamente, causando tanta dor. Ele limpou a garganta.

- Eu sou Edward Cullen. É um prazer conhecer você - disse ele, empurrando a sua mão.

Jane olhou para ele com cautela sobre o ombro de Isabella, antes de lentamente se afastar dela.

- Onde estão as minhas boas maneiras? É um prazer conhecer você, Edward. Eu sou

Jane Lewis. Ela tomou sua mão na dela.

- Parabéns pelo bebê. Eu gosto muito, muito de Isabella. - Seu queixo tremia.

- Ela quase foi minha nora.

O coração de Edward se apertou. Jane era a mãe de Travis. Agora tudo fazia sentido. Vendo Isabella grávida só a fazia lembrar da criança que Travis nunca mais teria.

Ele apertou a mão dela.

- Eu ouvi muito sobre seu filho, senhora. Sinto muito pela sua perda.

Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada. Eu agradeço isso. Ela soltou sua mão e recuou.

- Agora você vai cuidar bem da nossa, Isabella, certo?

- Sim, senhora. - ele respondeu. Apesar que o momento em que as palavras saíram de sua lábios, ele esperou ser derrubado por um raio. Não era como se ele estivesse mentindo na casa de Deus. É que ele realmente não sabia se poderia cumprir as expectativas de Jane e todos os outros na igreja e na cidade esperavam dele em relação a Isabella.

Isabella e Jane deram um último abraço, antes dela se juntar ao seu marido. Quando Isabella enxugou as lágrimas, Edward expirou ruidosamente. Isabella lhe deu um sorriso tímido.

- Desculpe por isso. Eu deveria ter avisado que poderíamos encontrá-los.

- Não, está tudo bem. Foi apenas intenso. No início, eu achava que ela era apenas alguma beata que estava chocada de te ver solteira e grávida. Mas então, quando eu descobri que ela era... - Ele estremeceu.

- Por favor, diga-me que Travis não era filho único - disse ele à medida que sentava no banco.

- Não, ele tinha duas irmãs.

- Mas era o único homem.

Isabella assentiu.

- Droga. - Olhos de Edward se arregalaram quando ele percebeu que tinha apenas amaldiçoado dentro da igreja.

- Desculpe. - ele murmurou baixinho. Ele olhou em direção a Virginia, para ver se ela tinha ouvido ele praguejar, mas, felizmente, ela estava conversando com uma de suas amigas.

Em seguida, começou o serviço e Edward ouviu apreciativamente Isabella cantando os hinos. Sua mente começou a vagar durante o sermão, e ele nunca esteve grato, quando tudo terminou. Quando ele quase se atirou para fora da Igreja, Isabella riu.

- Acho que você teve a sua cota, hein?

- Poderia dizer que sim.

Earl veio por trás e bateu em Edward no ombro.

- Vamos, filho, eu gostaria de lhe apresentar algumas pessoas.

Edward relutantemente concordou. Ele não tinha certeza se queria ser apresentado a mais pessoas pelo avô de Isabella. Afinal, ele era apenas Namorado de Isabella ... ou o doador de esperma ... ou o idiota que transou com o doce anjo da comunidade.

Surpreendentemente todos foram muito simpáticos e acolhedores. Mas ele notou um cara lançando olhares ferinos para ele, e Edward não estava muito surpreso ao saber que era Steve, o outro cara do passado de Isabella.

Embora ele tivesse uma bela esposa ao seu lado, Edward poderia afirmar que Steve estava muito protetor em relação a Isabella.

Ele não estava muito satisfeito quando Earl o levou pela porta até o quintal do cemitério. Depois que Earl terminou de lhe apresentar a todos, Edward esticou o pescoço pela multidão, procurando por Isabella. Uma mão acariciou seu braço. Ele olhou para baixo para ver Virgínia. Sua expressão deve ter falado o que ele estava pensando, porque ela apontou sobre seu ombro. Virando a cabeça, ele viu Isabella em pé do outro lado do cemitério da Igreja.

Ele, então, apontou para Virginia, e ela deu-lhe um sorriso incentivador.

Desenhando uma respiração profunda, ele começou a fazer seu caminho através do labirinto de lápides em forma diferentes e coloridas. Finalmente, ele se aproximou de

Isabella. Ela estava em um silêncio estóico, diante de um monumento de granito rosa que dizia "Swan". Debaixo dela estavam inscritos os nomes "Charlie e Renee" juntamente com o seu nascimento e de óbito. Uma coroa de flores gigante estava ao pé no monumento.

- Bella. - ele disse suavemente, colocando o braço em volta da cintura.

Inclinando a cabeça, ela lhe deu um sorriso triste.

- Eu estou bem. Realmente. Eu sempre que estou aqui, venho visita-los.

Edward olhou para a data da morte do pai de Isabella.

- Sua mãe nunca mais se casou?

- Por um tempo. Foi cerca de cinco anos depois que meu pai morreu. Eu estava no ensino médio, na época. Durou apenas um par de anos. Não que Phill fosse um cara mau, nem nada. Eu ainda falo com ele de vez em quando. Mamãe falava apenas que não havia ninguém no mundo para ela, exceto o meu pai.

Edward assentiu.

- Parece meu pai.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, o vento ondulando seus cabelos e roupas. Os batimentos cardíacos de Edward acelerou quando Isabella estendeu a mão e pegou a sua.

- Eu não me lembro muito sobre o meu pai, mas eu sei que minha mãe teria amado você, ela sussurrou. Ele apertou a mão dela.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Considerando o quanto meu pai te adora, não há nenhuma dúvida de como minha mãe se sentiria também.

Isabella sorriu para ele.

- É bom porque o nosso bebê vai ter muitos anjos de guarda para vigiá-lo, ou ela se for menina. Pensar em sua mãe fez a garganta de Edward apertar. Ele mal conseguiu pronunciar as palavras.

- Sim, você tem toda a razão.

- Vamos lá. É melhor voltarmos. Minha avó tem uma festa à nossa espera em casa.

Edward balançou a cabeça e deixou Isabella levá-lo de volta através da cemitério.

Depois de se despedirem de todos, eles entraram no carro para retornar a casa de Earl e Virgínia. No momento em que entraram na casa, o maravilhoso aroma de um assado flutuou de volta para Isabella. Sua avó acordou cedo, não só para preparar o café da manhã, mas também o almoço. Mesmo após devorar um gigante café da manhã, o estômago de Isabella ainda retumbou. Inalando profundamente, Edward gemeu em apreciação.

- Deus, isto cheira maravilhosamente bem.

Sua avó sorriu para ele.

- Obrigada, meu filho. - Ela então sacudiu um dedo para Isabella.

- Você vai ter que começar a cozinhar mais para o seu homem.

Mesmo sabendo que era bobagem, Isabella ainda sentiu seu rosto ruborizar na menção de Edward ser seu homem. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Você quer dizer que você sabe cozinhar assim? - disse ele, sacudindo o polegar em direção a cozinha.

Ela riu.

- É claro que eu cozinho. Ela assentiu com a cabeça em direção a sua avó.

- Eu tive a melhor professor de culinária que alguém poderia ter.

- Hmm, mais uma surpresa então.

- Sim, e não prenda a respiração com tanta surpresa. Entre o trabalho e o cansaço pela gravidez, eu não tive muito tempo ou energia para cozinhar.

Sua avó estalou a língua, enquanto colocava seu avental vermelho quadriculado ao redor da cintura.

- É melhor você começar a ter tempo para fazer isto, meu docinho. Apesar de tudo, um caminho para o coração de um homem ainda é pelo seu estômago. Ela então piscou para Edward antes de entrar para a cozinha. Quando Edward riu com as palavras de sua avó, Isabella cutucou seu estômago com o cotovelo.

- Não me faça dizer a ela que o caminho para o seu coração é através de seu pau, ela sussurrou. Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram, e ele fez um barulho abafado. Ele olhou para a esquerda e para a direita antes de assobiar.

- Eu não posso acreditar que você acabou de dizer a palavra pau na casa de seu avô!

Isabella riu.

- E eu adoro a forma como você sequer tenta argumentar que não é verdade!

Ele fez uma careta antes de sentar em uma das cadeiras da sala de jantar. No seu caminho para ajudar sua avó na cozinha, ela bagunçou o cabelo dele de brincadeira. Ele olhou para ela por cima do ombro e sorriu.

Dois de seus tios, juntamente com suas esposas e toda a família foram para o almoço, enchendo a mesa antiga com sua capacidade máxima.

Isabella empurrou Mary para fora do caminho, antes que ela pudesse se jogar na cadeira ao lado de Edward. Apesar de já ter ganhado a aposta, Mary parecia teimar em achar que poderia conquistar Edward, e Isabella estava feliz em demarcar a linha. Mary franziu o cenho antes de sentar na mesa ao lado das crianças. Com a briga entre as duas, Edward riu. Isabella respondeu para ele, revirando os olhos.

- Limpe este sorriso sexy da sua cara, ou ela vai achar que você a esta encorajando.

- Não há nada de errado com ela em simplesmente parar ao meu lado para dizer Olá.

- Jura? Ontem à noite você não parecia levar tão a sério a atenção dela.

- E a noite passada, quem a estava incentivando era você e não eu.

Inclinando mais, ele esfregou seu pescoço antes que ela o empurrasse.

- Além disso, eu sou muito velho para ela. É hilário ver você querer revirar as calcinhas por uma menina bajuladora de 19 anos de idade.

-Minha calcinha não está em uma reviravolta - Isabella bufou, batendo o guardanapo com força no seu colo.

Ele pegou as mãos dela e levou aos lábios. Beijando as duas mãos juntas, ele fez a sua melhor expressão de cachorrinho.

- Você sabe que é a única que eu quero, certo?

Isabella lutou para respirar. Mesmo que ele estivesse brincando com ela, suas palavras bateram direto no seu peito.

- Sim, eu sei. - Seu coração derreteu, quando ele piscou para ela. Foram interrompidos quando Earl tomar o seu lugar na cabeceira da mesa.

- Todos estão sentados. Vamos fazer nossos agradecimentos. - Após seu avô dar a bênção, eles começaram a passar as tigelas e pratos de comida ao redor da mesa. Enchendo até a borda do seu prato, Isabella deixou as porções familiares derreterem na sua língua. Olhando para Edward, ele parecia estar gostando da refeição e da conversa tanto quanto ela. Por uma momento, ela tentou imaginar como seria se assim fossem todos os seus domingos. Mesmo se ela não voltasse sempre para as montanhas, era reconfortante pensar que Edward estaria ao lado dela nos jantares de domingo e no eventos familiares no futuro. Ela só não sabia se estava deixando suas esperanças muito alta. Quando o prato principal e sobremesa foram concluídas, A sua avó e suas tias começaram a tirar alguns dos pratos da mesa. Isabella levantou-se da sua cadeira.

- Me dê aqui, eu ajudo a limpar. - disse ela.

- Obrigada, querida - respondeu Virgínia.

Enquanto o resto dos homens desocupava a mesa para a limpeza, Earl acenou para Edward.

- Vamos para a varanda comigo e os meninos, filho - sugeriu ele.

- Você tem certeza? - Perguntou ele. Earl assentiu.

- Nós podemos deixar as mulheres arrumarem as coisas, enquanto me conta um pouco mais sobre você.

Isabella não podia lutar contra o sorriso se espalhando pelo seu rosto. Ela sabia que se seu avô queria saber mais sobre Edward, então ele tinha realmente causado uma boa impressão. Na sua hesitação momentânea, ela lhe deu um empurrão. Edward finalmente colocou um pé na frente do outro, para seguir se avô até lá fora.

Uma vez que os pratos estavam guardados e a cozinha limpa, Isabella correu para verificar como Edward estava. Ela derrapou com a visão dele descansando no balanço do alpendre com um canivete em uma mão e um pedaço de madeira na outra. Sua boca se abriu. Antes que ela pudesse perguntar o que diabos um menino da cidade como ele estava fazendo tentando esculpir. - ele sorriu.

- Seu avô está me ensinando.

Ela riu.

- Eu vejo. Ela fez um gesto em direção a faca brilhando.- Basta ter cuidado, ok?

- Ah, ele vai ficar bem. Ele não é bem o cara da cidade efeminado que originalmente pensava que ele era, Earl respondeu.

"Realmente meu avô gosta dele", Isabella pensou, parando ao lado de Edward. Em voz baixa, ela murmurou,

- Nem pense em começar a mastigar tabaco para impressionar o meu avô. Eu não vou deixar você se aproximar da minha boca mascando aquilo.

Ele riu.

- Você não tem nada para se preocupar.

Com a tarde avançando, Edward deixou de lado sua escultura e a envolveu em seus braços. Um suspiro feliz escapou de seus lábios quando ela se aconchegou contra seu peito. Ela tentou ignorar a lembrança que surgiu com ela sentada da mesma forma com Travis após o almoço de domingo, muitos anos antes. Enquanto sua avó contava as últimas fofocas que ela tinha perdido nas últimas duas semanas, Isabella observou como os olhos de

Edward ficaram pesados. Logo depois, com o contínuo balanço, ele cochilou. Ela beijou sua bochecha e levantou-se do seu colo.

Havia um lugar que ela queria ir, antes que eles tivessem que ir embora.

Edward acordou com Beau passando ruidosamente a língua em seu rosto. Esfregando os olhos, ele olhou ao redor da varanda da frente. O resto da família de Isabella tinha ido embora. Apenas Virgínia sentada em uma das cadeiras de balanço, trabalhando em uma colcha de retalhos para o bebê enquanto Earl lia um jornal. Edward lutou contra o desejo de agitar-se com a forma como ele se sentiu, como se estivesse em uma cena saída de um quadro de Norman Rockwell.

- Bem, Olá, dorminhoco. Decidiu finalmente acordar?

Virginia perguntou.

- Sim, senhora. Peço desculpas por ter cochilado.

Ela acenou com a mão em desdém para ele.

- Porque desculpas, se a sestas são as melhores coisas em uma tarde de domingo.

Edward olhou ao redor da varanda.

- Onde está Isabella?

- Lá no banco do cais.

Ele acenou e fez sinal para Beau. Depois de descer os degraus da varanda, ele seguiu o caminho sinuoso em torno da casa para a lagoa. Quando chegou à costa, ele congelou. Isabella estava sentada no final da cais, balançando as pernas sobre a borda.

Seu vestido subiu até as coxas, e ela rodava seus pés e pernas dentro da água. Ela estava inclinada para trás apoiada com uma mão enquanto a outra acariciava em amplos círculos em torno de sua barriga. Um sorriso sereno nos seus lábios.

Aquela simples visão enviou uma dor lancinante rasgando seu peito. Era uma pontada de emoção verdadeira e pura. Nesse instante, ele sentiu como se a Terra mudasse seu eixo, e cada molécula do seu corpo estremeceu com uma parada. Ele estava apaixonado.

Um pânico sufocante o aleijou, fazendo com que seus pulmões queimassem. Ele nunca tinha se sentido assim antes. Nem mesmo o que ele teve com Amy poderia comparar.

Os sentimentos oscilantes dentro dele nos últimos meses, cresceram de uma pequena brasa para um grande incêndio. E agora este inferno de emoções ameaçou consumi-lo.

Ele amava Isabella. Foda-se. Ele absolutamente e completamente a amava com todas as fibras do seu ser. E esse fato o deixou com um medo infernal.

Edward passou a mão trêmula pelo cabelo. Deus, como ele tinha deixado isto acontecer? Eles tinham combinado de passar o tempo livre se divertindo juntos, desfrutando a companhia um do outro, para não mencionar fazer muito, muito sexo.

Ele tinha feito isto dezenas de outras vezes, com mulheres variadas. Claro, ele nunca tinha alcançado esse nível de emoção com elas também. Ele sempre terminava tudo, antes que isto pudesse acontecer. Sua oferta insensata para ter mais com Isabella, acabou tendo mais dele, do que ele jamais poderia ter imaginado.

Parecia que ele estava submerso em uma ressaca de seus sentimentos e estava se afogando duro e rapidamente. Ele precisava desesperadamente fugir dela. Se ele pudesse colocar alguma distância entre eles, seus sentimentos poderiam mudar. Ele poderia ser capaz de voltar da mesma maneira como se sentia sobre ela há algumas semanas atrás ou mesmo no dia anterior.

Mas, na realidade, ele sabia a profundidade de sua mentira. Cada vez que ele havia partido por causa do trabalho, ele se sentia perdido sem ela, era seu coração que doia e não seu pau.

No final, não importava se ele a amava. Ele não podia imaginar abandonar a totalidade de sua vida para ser tudo o que ela precisava. Para ser sufocado pela responsabilidade de ser um marido e pai ... Definitivamente não!

Edward começou a recuar, mas um galho estalou sob seus pés, Isabella virou a cabeça.

- Hey. - ela chamou.

Beau correu por ele em direção a Isabella. Ele se jogou na água, enviando uma pequena onda, que caiu sobre Isabella.

- Beau, fedorento - gritou ela.

Edward se forçou para se aproximar de Isabella. Ela sorriu para ele, enquanto se aproximava.

- Desculpe, eu te deixei sozinho no balanço. Eu queria vir aqui antes de sairmos e você estava dormindo tão pacificamente e não queria te acordar. Especialmente desde que eu o arrastei para fora da cama na noite passada.

- Está tudo bem. Ele olhou para o relógio. - Nós provavelmente precisamos pegar a estrada agora.

Isabella assentiu e pôs as pernas para fora da água. Depois que ela ficou em pé, ela engasgou.

- O que há de errado? Ela ficou congelada, com a mão pressionada contra sua barriga. Edward deu um passo adiante.

- Bella?

Ela agarrou sua mão e colocou onde estava a dela antes.

- Sente isso?

Edward quase se afastou com a ligeira vibração sob sua mão. Seu coração estremeceu com uma parada antes de reiniciar. O bebê "Seu-bebê" estava se mexendo.

- Sim. - ele resmungou.

Isabella sorriu para ele.

- É maravilhoso, não é mesmo?

Ele estava muito sobrecarregado para falar, então apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Nunca senti ele se mover antes. Estou tão feliz que você estivesse aqui comigo quando aconteceu.

- Eu também.

Quando o movimento parou, Isabella abraçou o pescoço de Edward.

- Eu nunca poderei te agradecer o suficiente por me dar este presente maravilhoso, que é o meu bebê. Você me fez a mulher mais feliz do mundo, e eu te amo por isso.

Ele arregalou os olhos com suas palavras, enquanto ela se inclinava e o beijava.

- Eu te amo, Edward. - ela murmurou contra seus lábios. Parte dele queria ser honesto com ela e com ele mesmo e admitir abertamente que ele a amava. Mas a parte endurecida dele se recusou a deixar ir e falar aquelas três palavras simples. Ele se afastou de seu beijo.

- Bella, eu ...

Embora dor irradiasse dos olhos dela, Isabella lhe deu um sorriso tímido.

- Está tudo bem. Você não tem que dizer isso de volta. Eu só queria te dizer como eu me sentia. Ela tomou sua mão na dela.

- Vamos lá, é melhor irmos embora. Ele deixou ela puxa-lo pelo cais, de volta para a encosta.

O som estridente do alarme sacudiu Isabella do seu sono. Conhecendo o quão profundo era o sono de Edward, ela se virou, sacudindo-o suavemente.

- Baby, o alarme.

Ele resmungou antes de bater a mão no relógio repetidamente antes que ele finalmente parasse.

Quando Edward caiu de costas na cama, Isabella lutou contra o impulso de correr as mãos em seu peito nu. Ele sempre era tão bonito na manhãs, seu rosto tão robusto, com o cabelo loiro desgrenhado. em vez disso, ela aconchegou do seu lado. Quando ela envolveu as pernas dela sobre sua coxa, ele enrijeceu.

- Você pode tomar banho primeiro. - ele murmurou.

- Você poderia se juntar a mim. - ela sugeriu.

- Não, vá na em frente, disse ele, afastando-se dela. - Eu quero dormir um pouco mais.

Machucada por suas palavras e ações, Isabella se afastou dele. Lágrimas salgadas desciam por suas bochechas, enquanto ela caminhava até o banheiro. Ele estava tão diferente, tão distante, desde que tinham voltado das montanhas. Ele sempre ficava trabalhando até mais tarde no escritório. Até o momento que ele chegava em casa à noite, ela já estava na cama ou dormindo. Ele não a havia tocado intimamente, nenhuma vez, desde que tinham feito amor na lagoa de seus avós.

Encostada na parede do chuveiro, o medo deixou ela paralisada. Será que foi um erro falar para Edward que o amava? O que vai acontecer agora? Ela fingiria que nunca havia pronunciado as palavras e aguardava que as coisas voltassem ao normal, ou ela iria mais além, exigindo saber quais eram suas intenções?

Depois de passar a totalidade do seu banho chorando, Isabella tentou se recompor para ficar pronta para o trabalho. Vestindo seu roupão, ela saiu do banheiro. Edward ainda não havia se mexido na cama. Talvez ela estivesse fazendo uma tempestade em um copo de água, e ele realmente estivesse cansado.

Ela se sentou na cama e esfregou suas costas nuas.

- Acorde dorminhoco, ou você vai se atrasar para o trabalho. - Ele grunhiu enquanto rolava para encara-la

- Trabalho fudido do inferno.

- Você não se esqueceu que dia é hoje?

- Não, é a ultra-sonografia para saber o sexo do bebê.

Isabella sorriu que ele se lembrou.

- É ás quatro horas você ainda vai ser capaz de ir comigo, certo?

Ele apertou as mãos com o punho sobre seus olhos.

- Claro. Eu mandei Marilyn cancelar todas minhas reuniões a tarde.

Inclinando-se, Isabella lhe deu um beijo rápido.

- Eu estou contente de ouvir isso. - Um suspiro de satisfação escapou de seus lábios.

- Eu mal posso esperar para saber se o seu pai e minha avó estavam certos sobre ele ser um menino.

- Sim, isso vai ser maravilhoso. - ele disse, sua voz desprovida de emoção. De seu tom, ela poderia muito bem estar discutindo se ia chover hoje e não qual o sexo do seu primeiro filho.

Instintivamente, sua mão foi para seu abdômen, como se pudesse proteger o bebê da atitude insensível de Edward. Quando ele olhou para ela, ela abaixou a cabeça para que ele não pudesse ler a dor em seus olhos.

- Então, eu te encontro esta tarde. - disse ele, jogando o lençol de lado. Incapaz de falar, por medo de chorar, ela apenas balançou a cabeça. Sem mais uma palavra para ela ou um beijo de despedida, ele pulou para fora do cama e caminhou até o banheiro.

Quando Edward olhou para si mesmo no espelho do banheiro, ele balançou a cabeça em desgosto.

"Sim, é isso mesmo, bela forma de conduzir a situação, machucando ainda mais profundamente seu coração , maldito bundão" ele murmurou baixinho. Derrotado, ele ligou o chuveiro. Entrando sob a água escaldante, ele deixou ela bater e chamuscar sua pele. Ele revirou os ombros do fardo pesado que pairava em torno dele. O que ele sentiu e camuflou desde o dia no cais o estava sufocando.

Aquela merda de dia, que fodeu completamente sua vida. Às vezes, seus lábios queimavam com a declaração de amor de Isabella contra a sua boca, depois do beijo. Até os seus dedos formigavam, e ele quase podia sentir o movimento do bebê sob eles.

O amor como ele nunca havia conhecido entrou dentro dele naquele dia, e em vez de abraçá-la, ele continuou protestando contra ele. Fechando os olhos, tudo o que ele podia ver era a forma como rejeitou Isabella no quarto, e os soluços silenciosos que ela tentou esconder dele.

Será que ele realmente iria morrer, se pelo menos hoje, ele demonstrasse a ela um pouco mais de atenção e gentileza? Ele gemeu e bateu a cabeça contra a parede do

chuveiro. Não, ele tinha sido um completo bastardo, recusando seus avanços e agindo como um babaca total sobre o ultra-som.

Droga, ele estava exausto. As constantes viagens e horas excessivas no trabalho o estavam destruindo fisicamente. E tudo isto com Isabella o estava rasgando emocionalmente.

Ele não conseguia mais dormir sem tomar alguma coisa, e geralmente tinha que beber alguma coisa com álcool para conseguir trabalhar. Quanto mais ele ficava na presença de Isabella, mais ele se sentia como se estivesse se afogando. Como um verdadeiro covarde, ele tentou evitá-la tanto quanto possível.

Algumas noites ele dormiu no sofá em seu escritório. Ele não sabia o que ia fazer. Mas alguma coisa tinha que acontecer.

Pelo resto do dia, Isabella sentiu superar sua tristeza. Ela se recusou a deixar a atitude de Edward de manhã arruinar sua excitação. Alice levantou seu espírito a levando para um almoço de pré-comemoração. Um pouco depois das quatro horas, ela empurrou a porta do consultório do seu Obstetra / Ginecologista e tentou lutar para controlar seu nervoso.

Quando ela entrou, a recepcionista lhe deu uma sorriso de desculpas.

- Provavelmente vai demorar um pouco. A técnica que opera o aparelho esta resolvendo um problema no consultório de Sandy Springs.

O coração de Isabella momentaneamente afundou.

- Você está brincando? Quer dizer que eu vou ter que esperar ainda mais? Eu já estou prestes a explodir!

- Eu posso imaginar! Ela está tentando chegar aqui o mais rápido possível. - Isabella sorriu.

- Eu entendo. Estou feliz que vou descobrir agora. Eu não sei como as mulheres conseguiam aguentar os nove meses no passado para descobrir. - A recepcionista riu.

- Eu realmente compreendo. Mas eu prometo que vou te chamar no minuto em que ela entrar pela porta.

- Obrigada. - Isabella então se sentou em uma das cadeiras confortáveis e pegou seu iPad na bolsa. Ela pensou que poderia muito bem ler até Edward ou a técnica aparecer.

Ela ficou tão perdida em seu romance, que mal percebeu que seu telefone estava tocando. Pegando na bolsa, ela viu que era Edward ligando.

- Ei, onde você está? - Quando ele falou, sua voz estava abafada, e ela sabia que ele devia estar em uma reunião ou a caminho de uma.

- A porra do CEO apareceu do nada duas horas atrás, querendo passar por cima de todos os relatórios que estamos trabalhando. Eu não sei se eu vou ser capaz de chegar ai a tempo.

- Está tudo bem. A técnica do ultra-som está atrasada em outro consultório. Basta tentar vir assim que puder, ok?

- Tudo bem. Eu vou tentar.

- Eu te amo. - disse ela.

A única resposta que conseguiu foi o clique da linha sendo desligada. Primeiro, ela tentou argumentar consigo, que ele desligou rápido por causa de seu trabalho. Mas tentar enganar a si própria não iria ajudar. Ela lutou contra a esmagadora vontade de explodir em lágrimas. Não só ela estava no ultra-som sozinha sem ele, mas Edward sequer se preocupou em dizer adeus. E ele ainda se recusou a dizer que ele a amava de volta.

Cavando um lenço de sua bolsa para enxugar os olhos úmidos, ela olhou para a comoção que vinha da porta do consultório.

- Não, pelo menos deixe-me ir primeiro e ver se está tudo bem. - disse uma voz familiar.

Um homem bufou em resposta.

- Foda isso! O grande papai pode simplesmente beijar minha bunda se ele não me quer aqui!

O Coração de Isabella subiu ao som de Alice e Jacob brigando. Na visão dela, eles se calaram.

- Ei, o que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?

Jacob olhou ao redor da sala de espera praticamente vazia.

- Eu acho que a melhor pergunta é onde está o Grande Papai? - Isabella revirou os olhos.

- Quer parar de chamá-lo assim? E ele ficou preso em uma reunião.

- Oh. - Alice murmurou.

Eles foram interrompidos por uma enfermeira que apareceu na sala de espera.

- Srta. Swan? Estamos prontos para recebe-la agora.

- Oh, ok, obrigada. - respondeu Isabella, pulando para fora do seu assento. Ela esperava um atraso maior, para dar mais tempo a Edward chegar, mas parecia que ela não estava com sorte.

Com o canto do olho, Isabella viu Alice jogar um hesitante olhar para Jacob, antes que ela se aproximasse.

- Você quer que a gente entre com você?

Isabella assentiu.

- Eu adoraria isso. Alice sorriu enquanto Jacob limpou a garganta.

- Nós vamos ficar até o Grande Papai, quer dizer, Edward chegar aqui. Então, vamos deixá-los ter o seu momento.

Sua sinceridade e delicadeza tocaram Isabella, e ela chegou perto e bagunçou o cabelo dele, um sinal de sua afeição desde seus dias de adolescência. Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada.

A enfermeira abriu a porta para eles. Quando pararam em frente a uma balança, Isabella gemeu.

- Nós realmente temos que fazer essa parte?

A enfermeira riu.

- Desculpe querida. Mas precisamos saber o quanto você está ganhando de peso e como esta sua circunferência.

- Fabuloso. - Isabella respondeu, pisando na balança. Alice e Jacob olharam por cima do ombro para ver o número.

- Não me contem a verdade! - Isabella exclamou.

-Você só ganhou 6,5kg. Isso é muito bom. - a enfermeira disse, assinalando no gráfico de Isabella.

- Acho que você e o Grande Papai estão realmente queimando calorias quando ele está na cidade, hein? - Jacob brincou. Enquanto ele e Alice derretiam em risos, Isabella lhes atirou um olhar assassino. Eles seguiram a enfermeira até a sala de ultra-som, que estava na penumbra. Isabella reconheceu a técnica, Janine, de seus ultra-sons anteriores.

- Grande dia, hein? - Janine perguntou.

- Sim, um dia realmente grande.

O olhar de Janine foram em direção a Jacob.

- Este deve ser o pai orgulhoso, hein?

Jacob arregalou os olhos, e levantou as mãos.

- Não, não, apenas um amigo.

- O pai está preso em uma reunião de negócios. Espero que ele possa chegar antes de terminar. - Isabella explicou.

- Não tem problema. Eu vou fazer para você fotocópias e um DVD do ultra-som, caso ele não consiga chegar.

- Obrigada, Janine.

Ela deu um tapinha na mesa de exame.

- Você sabe o que tem que fazer agora.

Isabella assentiu. Depois de subir, ela deitou para trás e se acomodou confortavelmente. Quando ela começou a desabotoar as calças, um grito estrangulado veio da garganta de Jacob.

- Espere, você não vai ficar nua, vai?

Com sua apreensão, tanto Isabella quando Alice riram.

- Não, deixa de bobagem. Você teve sorte que este é o abdominal e não um transvaginal. - Isabella respondeu.

A testa de Jacob enrugou.

- Qual é a diferença? - Janine girou em sua cadeira e pegou a varinha transvaginal. Ela acenou com ela para Jacob, que empalideceu quando percebeu tudo o que ela implicava.

- Oh merda.

Alice bateu-lhe nas costas.

- Veja, não há nada com que se preocupar. Você não vai ficar traumatizado em ter que olhar a vagina de Bella.

- Ha, ha merda. - ele resmungou. Mas quando ele sentou em sua cadeira, a empurrou contra a parede tanto quanto era possível, de forma que não teria mesmo a menor possibilidade de ver qualquer coisa. Janine esguichou a substância gelatinosa na barriga de Isabella. A frieza a fez tremer.

- Desculpe por isso. Eu teria aquecido para você, mas eu não tive tempo. - Janine se desculpou.

Isabella sorriu. - Está tudo bem.

Janine então começou a correr a varinha sobre o abdômen de Isabella. Esticando o pescoço, Isabella olhou para a imagem granulada formando no tela. Ela inspirou em uma respiração apreensiva até que o som dos batimentos cardíacos do seu bebê encheu a sala.

- Para vocês, iniciantes, este é o coração. - disse Janine a Jacob e Alice antes de apontar na tela uma pequena onda que batia para dentro e para fora.

- Uau. - disse Alice.

Janine sorriu para Isabella.

- Ele esta muito bem e soa muito forte, também.

- É ótimo ouvir isto.

Pressionando a varinha mais forte na barriga de Isabella, Janine olhou para a tela.

- Bem, você está com sorte. Seu bebê está nos dando uma boa visão do que tem entre as suas pernas.

- Sério?

Janine assentiu.

- Às vezes, eles estão em ângulos que bloqueiam a visão do sexo, ou apenas são teimosos e ficam em uma posição onde nós não podemos ver. Mas o seu deve querer que nós saibamos, sem sombra de dúvida.

O peito de Isabella apertou. Sua boca ficou seca, e ela lambeu os lábios. Olhando por cima do seu ombro, ela olhou para Alice e Jacob. Eles se inclinaram tanto para frente agora em suas cadeiras, que Isabella temia que caíssem no chão.

- Então o que é? Isabella resmungou.

Janine sorriu.

- É um menino forte, saudável ...

Um soluço irrompeu da garganta de Isabella quando lágrimas de felicidade picaram seus olhos.

Carlisle e sua avó tinham razão. Era um menino. Ela iria dar a Edward um filho para continuar o nome da família. Ela fechou os olhos e fez uma silenciosa oração em agradecimento a Deus, que seu filho era forte e saudável. Quando ela abriu os olhos, Jacob e Alice estavam ao seu lado. Ambos se inclinaram para abraçá-la.

- Parabéns, mamãe! - Alice disse, beijando sua bochecha.

- Um menino, hein? Espero que ele seja tão bonito e inteligente como seu Gunkle - disse Jacob.

- Gunkle? Isabella questionou.

- Você sabe, tio gay.

Alice riu.

- Eu não tenho certeza de como o Grande Papai Cullen vai se sentir sobre isso.

Isabella riu.

- Eu acho que ele vai ficar bem com isto. Quer dizer, quem não apreciaria as pessoas que amam seu filho?

- Claro que sim, eu vou amá-lo! Ele é parte de você, o que o faz ainda mais adorável - disse Jacob, com uma piscadela.

Janine entregou a Isabella um DVD junto com vários impressos do ultra-som.

- Parabéns novamente.

- Obrigada. - murmurou Isabella, seu olhar afiando nas imagens granuladas em sua mão.

- Então, quando é que você vai dizer ao Grande Papai? - Alice perguntou.

- Oh, hum, eu acho que quando ele chegar em casa esta noite. Eu não quero dizer a ele por telefone ou por mensagem de texto ou algo assim.

- Você deveria surpreendê-lo com a noticia no trabalho. - Jacob sugeriu.

Isabella passou os dedos sobre a imagem de ultra-som. A qualquer momento, ela esperava que evaporasse e tudo fosse apenas um sonho.

Depois de Alice limpar a garganta, Isabella balançou a cabeça.

- Isso soa uma boa idéia. Do jeito que ele falava ao telefone, ele provavelmente vai chegar muito tarde.

Alice agarrou Isabella em um abraço e depois beijou sua bochecha.

- Eu estou tão orgulhosa e feliz por você.

Isabella sorriu.

- Obrigada. Ela abraçou apertado Alice de volta. - Eu queria te agradecer por tudo, obrigada por ser a minha rocha através de tudo isso, especialmente hoje.

Ela sorriu para Jacob.

- E a você, também.

- Nós não faríamos de nenhuma outra jeito, Alice respondeu, enquanto Jacob assentiu. Ela beijou o rosto de Isabella.

- Agora vá rápido e diga ao Grande Papai a feliz notícia.

- Com certeza eu vou!

- Eu quero agradecer a todos por ficarem até mais tarde. Estou muito feliz com a forma como tudo foi realizado, e eu prevejo uma fusão de sucesso.

Assim que o CEO saiu da sala de reuniões, Edward cavou seu telefone do bolso da jaqueta. Olhando para a hora, ele fez uma careta. Não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que ele pudesse atravessar a cidade e chegar a tempo do ultra som de Isabella.

Ele se sentiu envergonhado por sentir alivio em não poder comparecer ao exame. Confirmando o sexo do bebê, fazia a sua chegada iminente e tudo parece mais real.

Afrouxando a gravata, ele lutou contra a sensação de asfixia que continuava a atormentá-lo. Sua mão formigava novamente, e ele lembrou do momento em que estava na doca sentindo o bebê mexer com Isabella. Ele estava esfregando os dedos sob seu colarinho quando alguém pigarreou. Ele olhou para cima para encontrar a sala de reuniões vazia, exceto para uma loira em pé que era nova em seu departamento.

- Eu não acho que nós fomos apresentados anteriormente. - disse a loira com um sorriso convidativo. - Eu sou Tania Denali.

Ele estendeu a mão.

- Edward Cullen.

- Ah, eu sei quem você é. - Tania respondeu, deixando a mão permanecer na sua um pouco mais do que deveria. - Você tem uma boa reputação aqui.

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Eu?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Tanto dentro quanto fora da sala de reuniões. - Pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, Edward se sentiu completamente inapto sobre como lidar com os avanços de uma mulher. Normalmente, ele teria tomado a iniciativa a partir do momento que ela ficou para trás, sozinha com ele. Mas agora ele estava em uma perda total de palavras.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para a direita e sorriu timidamente.

- Você sabe que sou nova aqui em Atlanta, e eu não conheço muita gente. Gostaria de tomar uma bebida comigo?

O batimento cardíaco de Edward ficou acelerado quando o peso da questão de Tania caiu sobre ele. Sua mente e coração lutaram um contra o outro. Ele sentiu seu sangue

bombear mais e mais difícil em suas veias, até que bateu como uma banda de música em seus ouvidos. Ele tinha seguido por este caminho muitas vezes, com muitas outras mulheres. Ele sabia exatamente o que Tania estava insinuando, e não era apenas uma bebida inocente depois do trabalho. Ele quase podia sentir a necessidade irradiando dela. Se ele a pegasse agora, provavelmente ela não se oporia a ele em fode-la sobre a mesa de reuniões.

O pensamento de empurrar a saia dela, arrancando sua calcinha e devorando seu calor mexeu com ele abaixo da cintura. E então a imagem de Isabella relaxada na doca de seu avô, sua mão carinhosamente acariciando a barriga que carregava seu filho, passou diante de seus olhos. Ela o amava, e no fundo, ele a amava. Ele não deveria aceitar a proposta de Tania. Não, ele não poderia aceitar a oferta.

Mas, então, o peso sufocante de um relacionamento e iminente paternidade, mais uma vez se abateu sobre ele. Ele nunca pediu qualquer relacionamento. Tudo o que ele queria era finalmente levar Isabella para a cama e depois seguir em frente como ele sempre fez. Ele cerrou os dentes. Porra, Isabella, por fazê-lo querer mais com ela... para fazê-lo amá-la. Não, ele não iria se afogar em seus sentimentos por Isabella.

Ele iria sair agora, enquanto ainda podia.

- Há o O'Malley do outro lado da rua. - ele resmungou.

- Isso soa maravilhoso. - Tania respondeu, com a voz rouca de um ronronar.

Quando ele começou a andar ao lado da mesa, Edward encontrou-se enraizado no chão.

Seu cérebro gritava a seus pés e pernas para seguirem, mas eles recusaram. Era como se devesse alguma estranha fidelidade ao seu coração e a Isabella.

Tania ficou com uma expressão perplexa. Ele forçou um sorriso em seu rosto.

- Desculpe, sentado em reuniões o dia inteiro me deixa um pouco duro.

-Em alguns lugares isso não é um problema. - respondeu ela, com uma risadinha. Ele riu da insinuação dela enquanto suas pernas e pés finalmente funcionaram. Ele pegou sua maleta e saiu pela porta da sala de reuniões com ela. Mesmo que Tania conversasse sem parar o caminho inteiro até o elevador, Edward não a ouviu. Ele balançou a cabeça em determinados pontos ou sorriu, e que parecia ser o suficiente para acalmá-la. Tudo o que ele podia fazer era se concentrar no que ele estava tentando fazer. Ele tinha que tirar Isabella de seu sistema, e porra, se ele precisava de Tania para fazê-lo, então ele faria.

Ele segurou a porta aberta para ela quando eles entraram no O'Malley. Ele encolheu- se com a visão de Jenny atrás da cabine de hostess. Com a visão dele, seus olhos se iluminaram. Seu rosto começou a quebrar em um largo sorriso, mas depois ela notouTania. A expressão dela imediatamente escureceu, raiva brilhou em seus olhos azuis. Edward limpou a garganta. - Precisamos de uma mesa, Jenny.

Ela balançou a cabeça furiosamente, fazendo com que seu rabo de cavalo loiro sacudisse.

- Sinto muito, mas parece que estamos cheios essa noite.

Olhando por ela, Edward olhou para o salão meio vazio e voltou o olhar para ela.

- Me parece que você tem espaço de sobra.

- Não, eu sinto muito, mas não. Eu acho que você e sua amiga terão que ir para outro lugar.

Tania olhou para Jenny do alto dos seus saltos concluindo que Edward provavelmente já tinha saído com Jenny anteriormente. Ele segurou a respiração quando Tania olhou Jenny. Em seguida, seus gordos lábios vermelhos curvaram em um sorriso de gato. - Parece que alguém está com um pouco de inveja por que estamos aqui juntos, Edward. Qual é o problema, querida? Você é uma das amantes desprezadas do Edward ou ex transa de uma noite? - Tania passou a sua unha de acrílico nas costas dele, fazendo-o estremecer. - Estou contente de ver que você realmente corresponde a sua reputação de bad boy. Estou praticamente garantido um noite interessante agora.

Jenny balbuciou algo baixinho que Edward não ouviu. Tania lançou um último olhar superior para Jenny antes de dizer:

- Eu vou esperar por você lá fora. Tenho certeza de que você tem um armário de bebidas bem abastecido em sua casa. Não há necessidade de perder tempo aqui. - Na partida de Tania , as sobrancelhas Jenny subiram tão altas que desapareceu em seu couro cabeludo.

- Onde está Isabella? Melhor ainda, o que diabos você está fazendo com ela?

Edward estreitou os olhos.

- Francamente, isso não é do seu maldito interesse!

- Bem, eu sinto muito, mas quando um dos meus amigos está prestes a foder regiamente sua vida, tudo se torna meu interesse! - Jenny rebateu.

Um rugido irrompeu no fundo de sua garganta.

- Eu não preciso desse tipo de besteira vindo de você.

Tristeza tomou conta de expressão de Jenny.

- Eu estou implorando, Edward. Não faça isso. Eu nunca vi você tão feliz desde que você veio aqui com Isabella. Ela é tão boa para você, você não vê isso?

Quando ele começou a se afastar, ela agarrou seu braço.

- Antes de ir para casa com esta cobra para uma noite de sexo sem sentido, reflita bem, para não quebrar o coração de Isabella, nem o seu.

Edward olhou nos olhos suplicantes de Jenny tirando o braço do seu alcance. Sem outra palavra, ele saiu pela porta e parou ao lado de Tania .

Depois que Tania seguiu para casa, Edward saiu do carro. Ele mal tinha fechado a porta quando Tania lançou-se sobre ele, prendendo-o no carro. Sua mente imediatamente piscou de volta ao primeiro beijo de Isabella deixando-o sombrio. Uma dor rolou através de seu peito.

Agarrando Tania , ele tentou se forçar a esquecer. Sua língua varreu em sua boca enquanto seus dedos foram para o seu cabelo. Seus lábios eram duros, e faltou o carinho

que ele teve com Isabella. Ele balançou a cabeça, tentando se livrar de todos os pensamentos dela. Com a reação dele, Tania interrompeu o beijo, puxando o lábio inferior entre os dentes.

- Leve-me para dentro e me foda até eu gritar!

Ele riu de sua franqueza.

- Eu acho que posso fazer isso.

Fazia tanto tempo desde que ele tinha estado com uma mulher exigente. Edward mal conseguia chegar até a frente da casa com Tania passando as mãos sobre ele, bem como esfregando seus quadris contra o seu.

- Eu tenho vizinhos intrometidos, você sabe. - disse ele, quando sua mão acariciou suas nádegas.

- Ooh, você tem audiência, hein? Isso é bizarro.

Ele olhou para ela.

-Você é uma garota safada, não é?

Ela riu.

- Oh, sim.

Quando eles entraram, Edward chutou a porta da frente e a fechou atrás dele. Tania colocou os braços em volta do pescoço, esfregando sua pélvis contra sua virilha.

Normalmente, ele estaria a meio mastro já,mas não havia nada mexendo abaixo de sua cintura.

- Mostre-me seus seios. - ele disse, em uma voz que ele não podia acreditar que era a sua. Ele tentou ignorar o frio em seu estômago. Com um sorriso complacente, Tania puxou sua camisa sobre a cabeça. As mãos de Edward foram imediatamente para os seios. Depois de amassar eles através de seu sutiã, os implantes de Tania não conseguiram excitá-lo ou fazê-lo sentir da mesma forma que os seios naturais de Isabella faziam. Ele fechou os olhos.

"Pare com essa merda de pensar em Isabella!"

Agarrando Tania pela cintura, ele arrastou-os para o sofá. Ele se sentou e empurrou-a para cavalgar em seu colo. Ele trouxe sua boca na dela, desesperado por não sentir nada por Tania e sim por Isabella. Depois de desabotoar sua camisa, Tania passou as unhas no peito. Balançando contra ele, ela gemeu contra seus lábios. Ela estava perto se contorcendo contra ele, e ele não sentiu nada.

Não, isso não era inteiramente verdade. Tudo o que ele já havia sentido por Isabella pulsava por ele. Sua risada, seu sorriso tímido, seu riso, eles inundaram sua mente. Ela poderia muito bem estar no quarto dele. Ele podia senti-la em tudo ao seu redor. Seu nariz picava com o cheiro de seu perfume, enquanto seu corpo doía para a sensação de suas curvas delicadas abaixo dele. Quando ele se atreveu a olhar para Tania novamente, ele finalmente sentiu algo. Repulsa. Como diabos ele tinha chegado a este ponto? O que poderia o ter possuído para pensar trazer Tania a sua casa era uma boa idéia?

Combatendo a bílis subindo em sua garganta, ele começou a empurrar Tania fora de seu colo.

No mesmo momento, sua mão foi para sua virilha. Quando ela descobriu sua falta de excitação, ela empurrou seus lábios fora de seu.

- Hum, o que está acontecendo aqui?

Passando a mão trêmula pelo cabelo, ele suspirou.

- Eu não posso fazer isso.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para ele.

- Você tem alguma impotência, um problema ou algo assim?

- Eu desejo.

- O que diabos isso significa?

Isso significa que você tem que sair agora. Isso significa que eu estou fazendo o maior erro da minha vida. Eu amo Isabella, e eu não posso fazer isso com ela. Ele balançou a cabeça quando pensou.

- Eu realmente sinto muito, Tania .

- Ah, não fique envergonhado, baby. Podemos resolver isso. - Ela deu seu sorriso sedutor. - Eu posso resolver isso.

No meio do caminho para o escritório de Edward, Isabella pensou em Beau preso no Doggy Daycare.

- Merda!

Ela chicoteou em duas pistas com uma sinfonia de buzinas. Sua mente estava tão ocupada com seu novo bebê, que ela tinha esquecido momentaneamente o antigo. Ela parou em uma vaga do estacionamento e correu para fora do carro. O momento que Beau a viu através da cerca todo o seu corpo começou a mexer, trazendo um sorriso ao rosto de Isabella.

- Oi menino lindo, você achou que eu ia esquecer você?

Ele balançou seu corpo de forma apreciativa e correu para a porta de entrada para esperar por ela.

Sandy, a proprietária, cumprimentou Isabella com um sorriso.

- Eu estava começando a pensar que Beau iria acabar passando a noite com a gente.

- Não, eu sinto muito. Eu tive ultra-som esta tarde, e me atrasei.

- E o que vai ser?- Sandy perguntou.

- Um menino. -

- Oh, isso é maravilhoso! - Ela abriu a porta e segurou na coleira de Beau. - Você ouviu isso? Você vai ser um irmão mais velho. - Beau ignorou e seguiu direto para Isabella. Ele cutucou a barriga com o nariz molhado como se disesse "Olá" para o bebê.

Os olhos de Sandy arregalaram.

- Isso é tão doce!

Isabella riu.

- Ele começou a fazer isso nos últimos dias. Ironicamente, depois que eu senti o bebê mexer pela primeira vez. - Isabella sacudiu a cabeça. - É como se ele finalmente estivesse sentindo que é algo diferente, e não é apenas gordura dentro desta barriga! -

Sandy riu.

- Ele provavelmente não notou nada porque você mal mostra!

- Ah, eu agradeço por isso. Eu sinto que estou um balão.

Beau empurrou sua coleira.

- Tudo bem rapaz, vamos voltar para casa e ver o Papai. - Seus ouvidos se animaram com a menção de Edward. - Boa noite, Sandy.

- Boa Noite. - ela respondeu, acenando.

Isabella colocou Beau no carro e entrou.

- Não tem como te levar para o escritório do papai. Acho melhor deixá-lo em casa antes de ir vê-lo.

Beau lamentava a perspectiva, enquanto eles saíram do estacionamento.

Como a casa de Edward estava mais perto, ela achou melhor levá-lo direto para lá.

Ao ver o carro de Edward na calçada, o coração de Isabella estremeceu quase parando. O fato de um Audi prata estar ao lado do carro dele, fez com que seus pulmões se contraíssem.

Ela lutou para respirar. Pensamentos passaram pela sua cabeça como uma tempestade de raios. Ele disse que sua reunião atrasou. Ele devia ainda estar no trabalho. Mas ele estava em casa.

Com as mãos trêmulas, ela desligou o motor e abriu a porta do carro. Beau saltou para fora, mas Isabella não se incomodou em segurar a coleira. em vez disso, ela se concentrou em tentar colocar um pé na frente do outro na calçada. Usando a chave que ele tinha lhe dado, ela abriu a porta da frente. A sala de estar estava banhada em escuridão, exceto pelas luzes suaves do lustre.

Edward estava deitado no sofá, enquanto uma loira de seios fartos estava montada em seu colo. Ele ainda estava completamente vestido, exceto a camisa que estava desabotoada e para fora da calça. A mulher, por outro lado, tinha despido a blusa, e a saia curta estava levantada até as coxas. As mãos de Edward estavam em seus braços como se estivesse prestes a empurrá-la para fora dele. Por alguns segundos agonizantes, Isabella só podia olhar com descrença. Piscando, ela tentou acordar do pesadelo na frente dela, mas não ia adiantar, por mais que ela tentasse. Era tudo muito real. O homem que ela amava e pai de seu filho tinha estado em um dos dias mais importantes de sua vida com outra mulher.

Um estrangulado grito irrompeu de seus lábios. Ao ruído atrás deles, Edward se assustou.

Quando ele viu Isabella ali, seus olhos se arregalaram de horror, e ele respirou fundo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Ele exigiu. Lágrimas chegavam em seus olhos, mas Isabella começou a rir como uma maníaca.

- O que estou fazendo aqui? Eu acho que a melhor pergunta é o que diabos você está fazendo? O som de outra voz fez a loira olhar ao redor. Seu olhar passou do rosto de Isabella para baixo em sua barriga inchada. Um silvo irrompeu de seus lábios antes dela balançar a cabeça.

- Eu não posso acreditar nisso. - Ela virou a cabeça e depois a sua ira sobre Edward. - Não admira que você não estava conseguindo! A culpa de uma consciência pesada, por estar traindo sua esposa grávida!

- Ela não é minha esposa... ainda. - Edward respondeu, com a voz abafada. A loira mandou um tapa forte no rosto de Edward, e Isabella teve que morder o lábio para não agradecer a ela por ter feito isso. Naquele momento, ela teria gostado de ter feito uma maldade física muito pior para ele.

- Não importa o que ela é! Você é um filho da puta, porra! - Ela se empurrou para fora do colo de Edward e pegou sua camisa. Depois de jogá-la sobre a cabeça, ela saiu em direção a Isabella. A fúria em seu rosto derreteu um pouco. - Eu realmente sinto muito. Eu ouvi no trabalho, que ele era um mulherengo, e eu queria brincar um pouco. Eu não tinha idéia... - sua voz sumiu quando ela olhou para a barriga de Isabella.

- Obrigada. - Isabella sussurrou enquanto a mulher começou a sair e bateu a porta da frente. Com as pernas bambas, ela deu alguns passos a frente, fechando a distância entre ela e Edward. Ele se levantou do sofá, fechando os botões da camisa.

Quando ela estava lá, apenas olhando, ele exalou uma respiração irregular.

- Diga alguma coisa. -

Isabella levantou as sobrancelhas para ele.

- E o que você gostaria que eu dissesse?

- Eu não sei ... qualquer coisa é melhor do que esse seu olhar para mim.

- Bem, francamente, acho que sua amiga disse o melhor. Você é um filho da puta!

- Eu concordo.

- E isso é tudo que você tem a dizer? Nada sobre estar profundamente arrependido por considerar tão pouco o exame de ultra-som, que preferiu pular fora e pegar uma mulher no trabalho e me trair?

Edward balançou a cabeça.

- Eu não transei com ela.

Ela jogou as mãos para cima, exasperada.

- Você ia antes que eu interrompesse você!

- Eu juro que eu não ia transar com ela. Eu tinha acabado de dizer a ela que eu não podia, e que ela devia sair. Jesus, você a ouviu dizer que eu não estava conseguindo.

- E isso, supostamente deveria me fazer sentir melhor sobre o fato de que você tinha uma amazona montada em você quando eu entrei aqui?

- Olha, eu admito que eu fodi tudo. Mas eu sinto muito.

- Ah, mas eu devia ter imaginado que você estaria mentindo para mim quando disse que mudaria. Deus, eu fui tão estúpida por acreditar que você iria me tratar de forma diferente de Amy ou das outras mulheres. Eu deveria ter percebido, isso é quem voc que você faz.

- Isabella, por favor, me desculpe!

- Sério? Você honestamente sente muito ou são apenas algumas palavras? Você acha que dizer isso é suficiente para fazer as coisas ficarem bem entre nós?

Sua voz sufocava com os soluços subindo em sua garganta.

- Você acha realmente e verdadeiramente que sua explicação é suficiente quando você quebrou meu coração?

Edward a olhou sério.

- Você não tem idéia do que eu tenho passado recentemente. Eu nunca vou ser tudo o que você precisa que eu seja, Isabella. E a pressão de tentar apenas me quebrou.

Ela não se incomodou em enxugar as lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas.

- Então o que você está dizendo é que tentar ter um relacionamento comigo, fez com que se dirigisse para os braços de outra mulher?

Sua expressão tornou-se angustiada.

- Não, não é isso que eu quero dizer.

Ele balançou a cabeça freneticamente.

- Eu estou fodendo tudo o que eu preciso dizer e fazer. E você está tornando isso ainda mais difícil para mim. Eu me sinto mal o suficiente pelo que eu fiz.

- Difícil para você? - Ela perguntou, sua voz aumentando uma oitava. - Como isso poderia ser difícil para você? Eu sou a única que se abriu a ponto de sentir toda esta dor, apesar do meu julgamento.

Ela afastou as lágrimas dos olhos com seu punho. Ele deu um passo em direção a ela, mas ela se afastou dele.

- Não se atreva a me tocar com suas mãos após ter se esfregado com aquela puta!

- Isabella, por favor, não faça isso. Eu disse que estava arrependido. Eu vou fazer o que for preciso para mostrar isso para você.

Sem pensar, Isabella deixou escapar,

- Diga que me ama.

Ele olhou para ela, sem pestanejar e imóvel.

- O que?

- Você ficou emocionalmente desligado de mim, desde o dia que falei que te amava. Então, se você realmente quer dizer que está arrependido e você realmente não quer que eu vá, diga as palavras. Me diga que você me ama.

Com a sua hesitação, uma dor aguda passou pelo seu peito.

O seu silêncio ecoou tão alto quanto um trem de carga.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Foi o que eu pensei, - ela murmurou. As mãos dela foram para a bolsa ao seu lado, e ela pegou o DVD do ultra-som. Usando toda a mágoa e raiva brotando dentro dela, ela atirou-o para ele. Ele bateu com força contra seu peito, fazendo Edward estremecer.

- Não que você esteja mesmo interessado, mas isso é um vídeo de seu filho. Eu só posso esperar e rezar para que ele cresça e não se pareça em nada com seu pai! -

Soluçando, ela virou-se e fugiu da sala. Beau a seguiu pela porta, gritando e chorando junto com ela. Enquanto ela se atrapalhava com suas chaves, Edward a chamou várias vezes para voltar, mas ela recusou. Então, ele começou a chamar Beau.

- Volte, menino. - Isabella instruiu, apontando um dedo trêmulo para Edward. Ela abriu a porta do carro, mas ele ainda não queria deixá-la de lado.

- Droga, Beau, eu disse venha! Edward gritou, saindo pela varanda. Ele andou até eles e tentou arrastar Beau de volta pela coleira. Mas Beau não se afastou. Seu nariz acariciou a barriga de Isabella, e ele choramingou. Isabella observou o olhar horrorizado de Edward.

- Sim, é isso mesmo. Seu cão é ainda mais leal a mim e a seu filho do que você é!

Com um olhar derrotado, Edward baixou a cabeça e soltou a coleira de Beau.

- Tudo bem, leve-o com você.

- Vamos, rapaz. Entre no carro, - Isabella instruiu. Beau sacudiu sua cauda e ansiosamente pulou para dentro. Sem outro olhar para Edward, ela bateu a porta.

Acelerando para fora da garagem, ela tentou manter suas emoções sob controle. Mas era inútil. Ela dirigiu metade de um quarteirão pela rua até que ela teve que encostar. Lágrimas cegavam seus olhos e ela não podia ver nada na frente dela, e não conseguia respirar por causa dos soluços através de seu peito. Uma batida em sua janela a fez saltar.

Esperança ricocheteou através de Isabella achando que Edward tinha vindo atrás dela.

Olhando para cima, seu coração caiu.

Becky estava fora do carro, olhando com curiosidade para ela.

- Isabella?

Droga. Ela ainda não tinha pensado sobre a possibilidade de acabar na rua de Becky. A última pessoa que ela queria ver era uma das irmãs de Edward. Mortificada, ela enxugou os olhos com as costas da mão e tentou se recompor. Finalmente, ela apertou o botão para abrir a janela.

- Oi, - ela disse, humildemente.

Becky respirou.

- Oh Deus, ele não fez?

Lágrimas encheram os olhos mais uma vez de Isabella. Incapaz de falar, ela apenas balançava a cabeça.

- Eu estou tão, tão triste.

- Ele ama você, querida. Eu sei que ele realmente ama. A família inteira sabe disso. Ele está apenas sendo um idiota estúpido.

Isabella falou entre um soluço.

- Diga isso a ele e à mulher que ele estava prestes a dormir antes de eu chegar.

Os olhos de Becky se arregalaram.

- Eu vou matá-lo. - ela murmurou rangendo os dentes. Ela balançou a cabeça. - E se eu não fizer isso, uma das outras meninas fará. Deus nos livre desta situação chegar aos ouvidos do Pop. - Becky abriu a porta de carro.

- Saia. Você vai lá para casa.

- Não, eu não posso. Eu estou uma bagunça. O que eu diria para os meninos?

- Tate levou-os ao cinema hoje à noite. Estou sozinha.

Quando Isabella continuou a hesitar, Becky cruzou os braços sobre seu peito.

- Olha, ou você vem ou eu vou arrastá-la.

- Eu vou estacionar do outro lado da rua. -

Becky viu Beau no banco traseiro.

- O que você fazendo com ele?

- Ele não me deixou ir. - Becky bufou.

- Quem disse que cães erram seus verdadeiros donos. Beau demonstrou verdadeira lealdade. - Isabella deu um sorriso indiferente.

- Conte-me sobre isso. - Becky puxou Isabella fora de seu assento e passou um braço em torno de sua cintura. - Escute, nós vamos pedir comida chinesa ou pizza ou que você e o bebê quiser. Então eu vou chamar as meninas. Teremos uma reunião sobre qual vai ser nossa estratégia com Edward.

Isabella levantou as mãos.

- E o que você espera conseguir? Amarrá-lo e forçá-lo a ficar comigo? No caso de você ter perdido o memorando, ele não me quer! Ele deixou isso bem claro, não apenas por quase ficar com outra mulher, como por não ser capaz de dizer que me ama.

- Não é a primeira vez que ele fez isso, Bella. Certamente ele disse sobre Amy?

- Sim, como ele não iria propor casamento, e então ela o pegou com outra mulher e rompeu com ele.

- Será que ele também lhe disse como ele passou a maior parte do ano bêbado, entrando e saindo da terapia, porque ele teve um colapso nervoso com o que ele fez com ela?

Isabella ofegou.

- Não, ele não contou.

- Hmm, eu acho que ele também conseguiu deixar de fora a parte onde tentou várias vezes voltar com ela e ela não aceitou? E ele finalmente teve que desistir quando ela se casou com outra pessoa.

Isabella mal podia acreditar no que ouvia. Edward havia mentido para ela sobre o que aconteceu com Amy. Ele nunca havia permitido que a verdadeira profundidade de seus sentimentos por Amy fosse conhecido.

- Ele nunca me disse nada disso.

- Eu sei quem é meu irmão. Ele fez o que ele fez com você esta noite, para força-la a ir embora, não porque ele quisesse outra mulher. Ele se auto sabotou outra vez caramba! Ela resmungou em frustração. - A forma como ele age nos relacionamentos, você pensaria que ele foi criado em alguma casa disfuncional com usuários de Crack ou algo assim.

Isabella encostou no carro e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Eu não acho que posso lidar com tudo isso!

Becky puxou as mãos de Isabella, e em seguida, olhou-a nos olhos.

- Você tem que decidir aqui e agora, se você quer lutar por ele.

- Eu? Por que diabos eu tenho que lutar? Ele é o único que fodeu com tudo majestosamente!

- Eu não disse que ele não o fez. Mas lutar por ele não significa que você é um capacho e irá voltar correndo para ele com os braços abertos, Bella. Significa que você está disposta a confrontar qualquer besteira que o faz agir assim, para que ele volte para você por inteiro.

- Você realmente acha que ele vai tentar?

Becky sorriu.

- Ah, sim. Amanhã de manhã, talvez até mesmo hoje. Edward Cullen vai lamentar o dia em que ele nunca deveria ter deixado você sair de sua vida, e você vai desfrutar de cada minuto!

Edward ficou sentado na sala de estar escura durante horas, depois que Isabella saiu.

Ele chegou a pegar seu telefone para ligar para ela e depois parou. Ele começou a se levantar para ir atrás dela e depois pensou que era um tolo. Não, ele não era o que ela precisava. Ele nunca poderia viver com ela e suas expectativas do que um marido e pai deveriam ser.

Ambos estavam melhores assim. Ele queria uma saída desde a semana passada, e ele tinha encontrado. Mas em vez de sentir aliviado, se sentiu miserável. Ele achou que sentiria a liberdade que viria com a saída de Isabella. em vez disso, ele se sentiu mais apertado em torno dela do que antes. Derrotado, ele se levantou do sofá para pegar uma cerveja. Seu pé acidentalmente chutou a caixa de DVD pelo chão da sala. Ele deixou por lá quando se dirigiu para a cozinha. Depois de arrebatar o pacote de seis cervejas fora da geladeira, ele começou a voltar para sala de estar. Seu olho pegou o DVD, e ele parou para pega-lo. Jogando sobre a mesa, ele ligou a TV e começou a mudar os canais.

Foi depois de sua terceira cerveja que a curiosidade finalmente o tocou. Ele pegou o DVD e colocou-o na máquina. O som do mais recente jogo de basquete esquecido, e foi substituído por um baque-batendo ecoando pela sala.

Os batimentos cardíacos de seu filho.

Congelado, Edward olhou para a imagem granulada na tela da televisão. A última vez que tinha visto o bebê, ele quase não parecia nada. Era um girino estranho procurando alguma coisa.

Agora suas características eram proeminentes, como braços e pernas que batiam, enquanto a boca pequena se abria e fechava. Se ele se sentiu paralisado pelas emoções quando sentiu o bebê mover, elas não eram nada comparados com o fato de ver seu filho.

Uma parte dele estava crescendo forte e saudável dentro de Isabella. Uma criança que ele tinha prometido a sua mãe que ele teria.

Mas seu filho foi embora. Junto com Isabella.

Ele tinha jogado a felicidade fora e a afastado com ambas as mãos. Afundando-se no sofá, ele permitiu que os soluços rolassem por ele. A última vez que chorou tinha sido quando ele havia perdido sua mãe. Agora ele estava experimentando outro esmagamento de sua alma com a perda.

Com os dedos trêmulos, ele pegou o telefone. Após marcar o número familiar, ele levou o telefone ao ouvido.

- Por favor responda, por favor, responda. - ele implorou.

- Olá?

- Pop, sou eu. Estou fodido e preciso de sua ajuda.

beijos e até


	5. Chapter 5

**_M_ais um cap. meninas. Desculpem o atraso! **

**Obrigada pelas reviews.**

**Cheiva baby, vc é um amor, pode ficar tranquila que esta semana postarei dia sim dia não, porque me dói ver vc sofrendo tanto kkkk. E adoro receber o seu "" beijo garota"".**

**Ana Carol, Barbara, Neri, Cristina... estou muito feliz por gostarem tanto das fics. Vcs são minha razão de continuar. Obrigada**

_Edward acordou de seu pesadelo, levantando a cabeça deitada na mesa da cozinha. O suor escorria pelo rosto. Ele levantou uma mão trêmula para limpar seu rosto. Foi quando ele percebeu que eram lágrimas e não suor, que estavam em suas bochechas. Ele não tinha tido um pesadelo sobre o acidente de Amy em anos. Ele só demorou um segundo para se lembrar o que tinha causado esta lembrança. Isabella. Tudo o que ele achava que ele tinha sentido por Amy foi ampliado em um milhão vezes com Isabella. _

_Ele apenas achava que sabia o que era amor. Sem sequer tentar, ela conseguiu que ele tivesse sentimentos por ela, que nem imaginava que poderiam existir. E agora ela se foi. _

_Um grito de agonia escorregou de seus lábios. _

– _Eu vejo que estamos de volta aos pesadelos, hein? _

_Edward se assustou, sacudindo um olhar por cima do ombro. _

– _Olá para você também, Pop. Como entrou? _

_Carlisle deu um sorriso apertado. – Eu tenho a chave, filho. _

_Quando ele se levantou da cadeira, sua cabeça girou, e ele teve que segurar na mesa para se firmar. _

– _Sim, bem, e o que aconteceu com bater antes? _

– _Eu bati, mas você não atendeu a porta. Agora eu posso ver por que. _

_Edward olhou para as imagens duplas e embaçadas de seu pai franzindo o rosto. Um olhar de total absoluto desgosto do seu pai teria sido suficiente, mas foda–se, na sua embriaguez, tinha que ver dois destes olhares. _

_Carlisle encostou–se à balcão, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. _

– _Filho, eu tenho que falar que você esta com uma cara de merda! _

_Depois de ouvir o desdém nas palavras do seu pai, o rosto de Edward bateu duro contra a mesa. Seu peito subia e descia com sua risada, com o fato de que seu pai tinha realmente falado a palavra merda. Com seu nível de embriaguez, isto se tornou ainda mais engraçado. Quando ele finalmente se recompôs, ele exclamou: _

– _Na verdade, Pop, eu estava uma merda há cinco cervejas e três shots de tequila atrás. Eu acho que é certo dizer que neste momento eu estou fodidamente embriagado. _

– _Então é aqui que nós estamos de novo? - Carlisle bufou. _

_Erguendo a cabeça, Edward franziu as sobrancelhas. – O que você quer dizer? _

_O rosto de Carlisle anuviou em raiva. – Você sabe exatamente o que eu quero dizer. Você está começando com os mesmos padrões malditos, como fez há nove anos atrás, até a atração pelo consumo exagerado de bebidas. _

– _Eu liguei para você porque eu queria sua ajuda, não um sermão. Então, se você veio aqui para gritar comigo, então você pode apenas se foder! _

_A próxima coisa que Edward sentiu foi Carlisle o puxando pelos cabelos e olhando sério para ele. – Você nunca mais fale comigo assim de novo! Eu ainda sou o seu pai, e você vai demonstrar respeito. Você entendeu? _

– _Me deixe em paz! - Edward bradou, tentando se afastar. Carlisle apertou ainda mais o cabelo de Edward, lhe fazendo estremecer de dor. _

– _Tudo bem. É isso aí. Eu vou tratá–lo exatamente como eu faria com qualquer idiota recruta da Corporação que conseguiu ferrar tudo! _

_Antes que Edward pudesse protestar, Carlisle arrastou–o para fora da cadeira da cozinha. Ela bateu ruidosamente ao cair no chão. _

– _Não sabia que você ainda tinha isso em você, velho. Você é muito ágil para um homem de 72 anos de idade. Edward refletiu. _

– _É melhor calar–se, se você sabe o que é bom para você! Carlisle rosnou, antes de empurrar Edward pelo corredor. Ele poderia ter escapado de Carlisle, se ele não tivesse apertado sua nuca tão forte com a fivela do cinto. _

_Quando eles entraram no quarto, Carlisle empurrou–o no banheiro. Edward se virou para olhar Carlisle trancar a porta. Pavor esparramou sobre ele. Nervosamente ele cambaleou para trás, enquanto Carlisle o perseguia. _

– _Merda Pop, você não vai bater na minha bunda de novo como no tempo da escola, quando você descobriu a maconha escondida sob a minha cama, vai? _

_Ignorando–o, Carlisle foi até o chuveiro. Depois de ligar a água, ele agarrou o braço de Edward e o empurrou para dentro do chuveiro. Água gelada escorria sobre ele. Mesmo através de suas roupas, cada gota parecia como um faca serrilhada perfurando sua pele. Ele tentou sair, mas Carlisle manteve a porta fechada. _

– _Você vai ficar ai até que fique sóbrio e consiga discutir o que aconteceu como um homem! _

_Edward golpeou contra a porta, mas Carlisle se manteve firme. – Estou velho demais para essa merda, filho. Eu posso não estar aqui daqui a nove anos, quando você tentar outro golpe como esse novamente. Então pelo menos deixe–me morrer em paz, sabendo que você tem uma esposa e um filho que o amam! _

_As palavras de Carlisle congelaram mais Edward do que a água fria que caía sobre ele. Apenas o pensamento de como ele tinha ferido Isabella, enviou ondas de tristeza que se reverberaram através dele. _

_Em vez de protestar contra qualquer coisa, ele se virou e ficou sob o bico do chuveiro, deixando a água gelada picá–lo como chicotadas. Pendendo sua cabeça, ele desejava que fosse um chicote. Ele merecia ser espancado por tudo que ele tinha dito e feito nas semanas anteriores a Isabella e por sua vez a seu filho. _

_Receber um castigo físico seria um alívio para liberar o tormento emocional dentro _

_dele. _

– _Você esta entendendo agora? - Carlisle perguntou. _

– _Sim senhor. – Edward murmurou sob a corrente de água. _

– _Ótimo. Vou fazer um café. Eu estarei esperando por você, quando você estiver pronto para conversar. _

_Mordendo o lábio, Edward não conseguia parar as lágrimas que enchiam seus olhos e derramavam sobre seu rosto. Ele queria mais do que qualquer coisa que seu pai de alguma forma, encontrasse uma forma de ajudá–lo a ter Isabella de volta. – Obrigado, Pop! Ele disse, sua voz vacilando com a emoção. _

– _Sempre que você precisar filho. Edward se forçou a ficar sob a água até que seus sentidos nublados se tornassem mais claros. Quando ele pode andar sem cambalear, ele saiu do chuveiro. Seus dentes batiam enquanto ele arrancava suas roupas encharcadas. Depois de se secar em velocidade recorde, ele voltou para o quarto e vestiu calças de pijama e uma camiseta. Quando chegou à cozinha, Carlisle estava sentado à mesa. Um sorriso no cantos dos seus lábios. _

– _Desculpe, eu ter ido como um fuzileiro em cima de você _

_Edward balançou a cabeça. – Eu mereci. Francamente, você deveria ter chutado a minha bunda. _

– _Virou um masoquista, não é? _

_Encolhendo os ombros, Edward serviu–se de um xícara de café. – Eu não mereço nada menos. Eu machuquei as pessoas que eu mais me preocupava. _

_Carlisle suspirou. – Eu não sei porque você faz isto. Há muita bondade em você, Edward. Eu gostaria que você pudesse ver isso. _

– _Não deve ser tanta assim, se eu continuo fazendo merda. _

– _Falando nisso ... - Carlisle encostou para trás em sua cadeira, descansando seu braço na perna. – Antes de me oferecer para ajuda–lo, eu tenho que saber uma coisa. _

_Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas e deu um gole no café. O escaldante líquido queimou a língua. – O que é ? – ele resmungou. _

– _Você honestamente quer voltar para Isabella porque você a ama, ou porque você se sente culpado? _

– _Isto não é nada parecido com o que aconteceu com Amy. - Edward protestou. _

– _É apenas uma questão simples, filho. Você quer passar o resto de sua vida com Isabella e seu filho ou não? Para mim e para a maioria dos homens, que verdadeiramente amam, isto significa não dormir ou tentar dormir com outras mulheres. _

_Lágrimas quentes e amargas machucaram os olhos de Edward. – Eu a amo, pai. Essa é a mais pura verdade de Deus. – Ele limpou a lágrimas de seus olhos com os punhos. Afundando em uma cadeira em frente a Carlisle, ele contou todos os detalhes do dia na doca. – Mesmo que eu não tenha conseguido dizer isso a ela naquela noite, ou mesmo ontem, quando ela me pediu para falar, eu a amo! _

– _Então, naquele ano que você tentou conseguir Amy de volta era sobre... _

_Edward fechou os olhos de dor. _

– _Culpa, não amor. Ela conseguiu matar o amor que eu tinha por ela, quando ela me enganou. Mas por causa do bebê, eu iria ficar com ela. _

– _Será que Isabella sabe de alguma coisa sobre isso? _

_Abrindo seus olhos, Edward respondeu: _

_– Eu só disse a ela sobre minha trapaça. Eu não acho que ela poderia lidar com o resto. _

– _Eu acho que você precisa contar a ela. _

_Edward fez uma careta. _

_– Eu vou. Se ela um dia voltar a falar comigo de novo. _

– _Eu tenho uma sensação de que ela esta próxima a você. _

– _Não me diga que é por causa de sua maldita intuição irlandesa. – disse Edward, arqueando as sobrancelhas. _

– _Não, é porque Becky a acolheu esta noite em sua casa. _

_Gemendo, Edward esfregou as mãos sobre o rosto. _

_– Ótimo. Tenho certeza que elas vão irromper a qualquer momento, para assar minha masculinidade em uma fogueira. _

_Carlisle riu. _

_– Não pense tão pouco das suas irmãs. Ela e o resto das meninas podem querer te castrar por suas ações, mas elas te amam e querem ver você feliz. _

_Ele inclinou–se e deu um tapinha na mão de Edward. _

_– E elas sabem que você já cometeu esta asneira antes, sabotando sua própria felicidade. _

_As narinas de Edward brilharam de raiva. _

_– Elas não sabem a história toda, Pop. Elas não sabem o que Amy fez! _

– _Eu sei disso. É um segredo que permaneceu seguro, além de mim, apenas você e Amy sabiam a verdade. _

_Cerrando os punhos, Edward disse: _

_– Você sabe quantas vezes eu queria gritar para mamãe quando ela cantava louvores de Amy, jogando na minha cara sobre como ela era casada e feliz? Se ela apenas soubesse que foi Amy quem ferrou minha cabeça para qualquer outra mulher. _

– _Foi sua escolha em não contar, meu filho. Eu não gostava de manter isto escondido dela. Sua mãe e eu tínhamos tão poucos segredos, mas eu conservei o seu. _

_Edward suavizou sua expressão furiosa. _

_– Eu agradeço isso, Pop. _

_Carlisle sorriu. _

_– De nada. _

_Carlisle levantou–se e derramou o restante de seu café na pia. _

_– Então, você vai conversar com Isabella e dizer–lhe toda verdade sobre a Amy? _

– _Sim. Se ela voltar a falar comigo. _

– _Ótimo. Fico feliz em ouvir isso. – Carlisle olhou para o relógio. – Bem, eu acho que é melhor pegar a estrada. _

_O peito de Edward se contraiu com a perspectiva de ficar sozinho. _

_– É muito tarde para você dirigir. Talvez seja melhor você ficar aqui esta noite. _

_Ele encontrou o olhar do pai. Com seus olhos, Edward tentou dizer o que ele estava com vergonha de admitir em voz alta: ele não queria ficar sozinho. Carlisle deu um breve aceno com a cabeça. _

– _Eu acho que você está certo. Você não se importaria de acolher o seu velho esta noite? _

_Edward deu um meio sorriso. _

_– Eu ficaria feliz. _

_Três semanas mais tarde _

– _Treze N. – a voz alta do locutor soou. _

– _O que ele disse, querida? – Sra. Peterson perguntou a Isabella, olhando para baixo em seu cartão. Sabendo que a Sra. Peterson estava praticamente surda, mesmo com seus aparelhos auditivos, Isabella deu uma profunda respiração e gritou. _

– _TREZE, N! - A Sra. Petersen sorriu e balançou sua cabeça cinza. Quando Carlisle riu ao seu lado, Isabella arqueou as sobrancelhas. – O que foi ? _

– _Vamos, Isabella, você é uma mulher bonita, vibrante e jovem. Que diabos você está fazendo aqui comigo e com um monte de velhos? _

_Ela riu. _

_– Você está brincando? Como eu poderia perder o Bingo do sábado? Olha todos estes prêmios fabulosos que posso ganhar? A maioria destas caixas gigantes estão me chamando. _

_Quando o peito dele vibrou com diversão, ela sacudiu um dedo para ele. _

_– Ei, você não deve me fazer rir. Você teve uma mulher grávida e filhos. Você sabe que a falta de controle da bexiga é um negócio sério. _

_Seus olhos se arregalaram. _

_– Mas você é um pouco atrevida, não é mesmo? Esta sua boca é um problema para uma menina supostamente tão doce. _

_O coração de Isabella disparou ao lembrar da voz profunda de Edward ecoando em seus ouvidos, "Essa sua boca é um problema". _

_A dor da lembrança queimou em seu peito, e ela lutou para recuperar a respiração. Tentando empurrar as dolorosas memórias longe, ela balançou a cabeça. _

– _Bem, você sabe o real motivo que eu estou aqui, é porque você está tendo períodos de tontura e não deve dirigir. _

_Ele fez uma careta. Becky e Liz levaram os dois conjuntos de chaves do seu carro, antes de partirem da cidade. _

– _Seus filhos vão ficar na Disneyworld por apenas quatro dias. Não é culpa deles ficarem preocupados o suficiente para tomar suas chaves. É culpa sua, por permitir que esta maldita teimosia Cullen não o permita procurar um médico. _

– _Eu já marquei o médico na próxima semana. Quando Isabella levantou a sobrancelha com ceticismo, Carlisle bateu seu dedo sobre o seu coração e jurou – Palavra de escoteiro. _

– _Se você diz. Mas eu insisto em te levar e garantir que você compareça lá. Carlisle gemeu. _

– _Ótimo. Agora eu tenho outra filha para se preocupar e guardar meu traseiro o tempo todo. _

_O coração de Isabella aqueceu com o fato dele considera–la sua filha. Independente de como se sentia sobre Edward, ela nunca, jamais poderia ficar longe de Carlisle e do seu amor. _

_Depois que uma mulher com uma roupa bufante azul bateu palmas freneticamente e gritou: _

_– Bingo! – Carlisle se inclinou para frente em sua cadeira, uma grave expressão no rosto. – Então, nós não vamos falar sobre o elefante branco na sala? _

_Isabella olhou para ele e sorriu seus olhos. _

_– Você quer dizer o fato de que um dos prêmios é um saco de Enema, para lavagem estomacal? _

_Cruzando os braços sobre o peito,Carlisle bufou: _

_– Não é disto que eu estou falando, e você sabe muito bem. Ela abaixou a cabeça, olhando para seu cartão de Bingo, como se fosse a coisa mais fascinante que ela já tinha visto. – Eu prefiro não. Ela sussurrou. _

– _Olha, Bella, eu tenho certeza que você já está experimentando o amor incondicional que temos por um filho. Edward é meu filho, e eu o amo com todo o meu coração. _

_Quando ela empurrou sua cabeça para cima e o encarou, ele levantou ambas as mãos em sinal de rendição. _

_– Mas ignorar isto não é certo! Quero dizer, eu não estou desculpando o que ele fez com você. Confie em mim, eu queria prejudicá–lo fisicamente por isto! _

_Um brilho divertido brilhou em seus olhos escuros. _

_– Bem, na verdade eu fiz isto. _

_Isabella ofegou. _

_– O que você fez? _

_Ele riu. _

_– Confie em mim, não foi nada que ele não merecesse, ou que esta velha bunda de 72 anos não pudesse fazer. _

– _Você é terrível! – Isabella respondeu, mas ela não podia deixar de rir. _

_Carlisle pegou a mão dela. _

_– Eu só quero que você saiba que eu sou imparcial, em tudo isso, certo? Eu amo você e meu neto, como eu amo Edward. _

– _Obrigada. Eu aprecio isso. – Ela apertou sua mão. – E eu espero que você saiba com certeza que eu nunca vou pedir para você tomar partido, ou tentar afastá–lo do seu neto, por causa do que aconteceu com Edward. _

– _Eu sei disto, querida. Desde o primeiro dia que te conheci, eu sabia que tipo de garota você é, e não há um osso malicioso em seu corpo. _

_Ele fez uma pausa e abanou a cabeça. _

_– Mas se eu não falar o que estou sentindo, do fundo do meu coração, eu acho que posso explodir. _

_Roendo uma de suas já desgastadas unhas, Isabella prendeu a respiração, preparando–se para o que Carlisle tinha a dizer. _

– _Estou extremamente preocupado com Edward. Já se passaram três semanas, e ele está miserável Isabella. Ele não dorme e mal come. _

_O lado rancoroso vingativo de sua mente saboreou o pensamentos do sofrimento de Edward. Ela deu a Carlisle um olhar cético. _

– _Duvido muito disto. Ele provavelmente só está disputando pela sua simpatia e tentando virá–lo contra mim. _

– _Não, eu estou vendo isto com meus próprios olhos. Ele está morando comigo porque ele não consegue suportar ficar sozinho. – Isabella arregalou os olhos e seu coração se apertou em agonia por Edward. Embora uma grande parte do sofrimento dele lhe desse prazer, outra parte sentia muita pena. Tanto quando ela queria desprezá–lo, ela simplesmente não conseguia. Cada momento, nestas últimas três semanas, ela havia tentado enterrar seus sentimentos e aceitar o fato de que Edward nunca estaria emocionalmente disponível. _

_Ela agora estava tentando voltar para sua vida normal, enquanto andava descalça sobre os cacos do seu coração partido. Se ela permitisse, ele iria quebrar seu coração novamente, era inevitável. Mas no fundo de sua alma, ela ainda o amava. Havia uma parte dela que temia, que iria amá–lo para sempre, como uma parte dela ainda amava Travis. _

_Ela se odiava por se sentir deste modo. _

– _Você pode dizer, honestamente, que nada do que ele tem feito nestas últimas semanas, abrandou seu coração por ele? – Carlisle perguntou. _

_Um suspiro torturado escapou de seus lábios. Quando Becky disse que Edward tentaria de todas as maneiras reconquistá–la, ela não estava brincando. Nem mesmo seu aviso, a preparou para a enxurrada de telefonemas, mensagens de textos e emails. Ele ainda tentou entrar em seu escritório, mas ela pediu ao segurança para retirá–lo. _

_Foi uma cena no andar, com Edward brigando com o segurança, para que ele permitisse sua entrada na sala, para falar com ela. Ele então foi avisado pelo gerente para nunca mais ir até o andar dela novamente. _

_Então ele mudou de tática. Sua casa logo parecia uma floricultura, com todas as flores que ele comprou. Cada buquê e cada dúzia de rosas que ele enviava, vinha acompanhado _

_de um cartão separado, com palavras de remorsos e o quanto sentia falta dela, e que ele cuidaria dela e do bebê. _

_Desde que não havia a palavra amor, ela lhe deu o tratamento do silêncio. _

– _Bella? – Carlisle chamou, a arrancando de seus pensamentos. Ela torceu a barra da sua blusa nos dedos. _

– _Você pode imaginar o quão difícil tem sido ignorá–lo, com meus sentimentos e hormônios da gravidez? _

– _Eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que não estou impressionado com a tenacidade dele. Nem sequer com Amy, ele foi tão sincero, como enviar aquele livro de poesia. _

_Isabella apertou os olhos fechados. Aquele maldito livro! Ele tinha quase quebrado sua resolução. Quando ela tinha aberto o pacote e encontrado um antigo livro de poesia de amor, ela chorou descontroladamente durante uma hora. Ao ver os poemas de John Keats, Shelley Percy, e Lord Byron trouxe pensamentos não só de seus sobrinhos, mas o fato gritante que ele se lembrou que ela amava aqueles poemas. E enquanto era um livro cheio de sentimentos de amor, ele ainda não tinha dito as palavras por si mesmo. Para Isabella, aquilo era o mais significativo. _

– _Eu realmente sinto muito que ele esteja sofrendo tanto. Mas eu estou sofrendo, também. – ela finalmente disse. _

– _Eu sei que você está, querida. Mas se eu lhe pedisse para falar com ele por apenas alguns minutos, você faria isto, por este velho homem? _

– _Oh Carlisle, você não vê. Eu estou com medo. _

– _Que ele vai te enganar ... de novo? – Ela balançou a cabeça. _

– _Com Travis, eu nunca tive que me preocupar com ele sendo infiel. Ele foi totalmente dedicado a partir do momento que começamos a namorar. Eu não tive muitos encontros, então eu não sei como ficar com alguém como Edward e ainda manter minha sanidade mental. _

_Carlisle esfregou o queixo. _

– _Isabella, eu poderia te falar sobre como Edward era, mas isto é parte de uma peça do quebra–cabeça de Edward. Eu não quero implorar, mas você pode considerar apenas sentar com ele e tentar ouvi–lo? Eu sei que isso significaria o mundo para ele, e eu acho que significaria muito para você, também. _

_Ela soltou uma lufada de ar do peito. _

_– Eu acho que eu poderia tentar. _

– _Essa é minha garota. – disse ele, com o rosto se iluminando. – Ótimo. Agora que temos isto fora do caminho, eu poderia comer uma sobremesa. Quer alguma coisa? _

_Apenas de escutar a sugestão, o estômago de Isabella retumbou, e ela sorriu. _

– _Embora eu devesse recusar, você poderia trazer uma fatia do bolo caseiro? _

_Carlisle sorriu. _

_– Boa escolha. Eu vou pegar o mesmo para mim. _

_Ela agarrou sua manga. _

_– Basta lembrar–se que não pode ser o da Sra. Forrester. Eu acho que ela acidentalmente colocou sal em vez de açúcar. _

_Ele riu. _

_– Oh senhor. Eu acredito que ela tem um parafuso ou dois soltos. _

– _Você não deveria dizer isso. Você sabe o quão doce ela é com você. – Isabella brincou. _

– _E eu acho que vou me manter bem longe dela. Ela provavelmente me mataria com intoxicação alimentar ou algo assim. _

_Isabella riu. _

_– Não adianta correr muito rápido. Ela é apenas uma das suas admiradores. _

– _Seja como for. – ele resmungou. Quando se levantou da cadeira, Carlisle estremeceu e esfregou seu peito. _

– _Você está bem? – Isabella perguntou. _

– _Eu estou bem. – ele murmurou. Mas quando ele deu mais um passo para a frente em torno da mesa, ele engasgou e depois caiu no chão. _

–_Carlisle! – Isabella gritou, saltando de sua cadeira. Ela correu até ele e ajoelhou–se, agarrando a sua mão na dela. _

– _Meu coração. – ele gemeu. _

– _Alguém chame o 911. – ela gritou, tentando lutar contra o pânico crescente que tamborilava em seu peito. _

– _Eu ligo! – O locutor do bingo respondeu, levando seu telefone ao ouvido. _

– _Aqui, lhe dê isso, disse uma senhora, empurrando uma aspirina em frente ao rosto de Isabella. Ela pegou da mão da senhora e levou aos lábios de Carlisle. _

– _Engula isso. _

_Ele levantou a cabeça e a deixou colocar a pílula em sua boca. _

– _Você não tem qualquer outro medicamento que deve tomar? Como nitroglicerina? – A mulher perguntou. _

_Carlisle fez uma careta. _

_– No bolso esquerdo nas minhas calças, chiou. Ao ver a expressão horrorizada de Isabella, ele murmurou – Desculpe. _

– _Não, eu que me desculpo. Está tudo bem. _

– _Orai, meu anjo. – Uma mão trêmula veio tocar ternamente o rosto de Isabella. Lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos. _

–_Claro – ela respondeu. – Eu rezo. E você também! Diga uma Ave Maria ou o que quer que seja que os católicos fazem! _

_Carlisle sorriu e fez uma careta. _

– _Não me faça rir. _

– _Eu sinto muito. – Ela segurou sua mão apertada e tentou dar–lhe um reconfortante sorriso. _

– _Se isso não acabar bem. – O corpo de Isabella ficou tenso. _

– _Não! Não ouse falar assim! _

_Ele fechou os olhos por um instante antes de abri–los. _

_– Ouça–me. Se eu não sair dessa, me prometa que vai dar a Edward outra chance. _

– _Oh Carlisle – ela gemeu. _

– _Prometa. - ele insistiu. _

_A última coisa no mundo que ela queria fazer era mentir para um homem que potencialmente poderia morrer. De alguma forma, ela encontrou a coragem de acenar com a cabeça. _

_– Ok, eu prometo. _

– _Boa menina. _

_Quando os bombeiros chegaram, invadindo através da porta, Isabella disse um Graças a Deus que o corpo de bombeiros estava do outro lado da rua do bingo. Desde que a maioria deles tinha formação técnica em emergência médica, ela sabia que poderiam ajudar Carlisle até a chegada da ambulância. _

– _Desculpe–nos, senhora. – um jovem bombeiro disse. Isabella relutantemente tirou sua mão de Carlisle. _

_Mais dois bombeiros avançaram e agacharam ao lado de Carlisle. Entrelaçando os dedos, ela trouxe suas mãos até seus lábios, enquanto murmurava orações. Ela observou quando um homem colocou uma máscara de oxigênio sobre Carlisle, enquanto o outro tomava seu pulso. _

_Perdida em seus pensamentos, ela nem sequer ouviu a sirene da ambulância. A próxima coisa que ela viu, eles haviam chegado e estavam colocando Carlisle em uma maca. _

– _Bella! – Veio seu grito de pânico através de sua máscara. _

– _Eu estou bem aqui. – ela respondeu, empurrando um dos bombeiros da sua frente de qualquer maneira. Tateando ao longo da maca, ela pegou sua mão. _

– _Eu estou ê vai ficar bem. – A maca retumbou e sacudiu ao longo do pavimento irregular, enquanto as rodas moviam até as portas abertas da ambulância. Isabella teve que lutar para se manter e ficar junto dele, e ela estava quase sem fôlego quando começaram colocar Carlisle para dentro. _

_Seu rosto enrugou, quando ela foi forçada a deixar sua mão ir. _

– _Eu ainda estou aqui. – ela gritou, lutando com as lágrimas que chamuscavam e queimavam sua garganta e seus olhos. Ela sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. _

_Um bombeiro jovem, com olhos bondosos, sorriu para ela. _

– _Você quer ir junto com ele? _

– _Por favor, eu posso? _

– _Claro que você pode. Basta entrar e sentar na frente comigo. _

_Isabella aproximou–se das portas da ambulância. _

_– Carlisle, eu estarei bem aqui na frente. Eu não vou me separar de você, Ok? _

_Ele balançou a cabeça. _

_– Eu te amo, e eu estou bem na frente. – ela gritou novamente, enquanto o bombeiro a puxava. _

_Eles caminharam ao lado da ambulância. Ele abriu a porta do passageiro para ela. _

– _Agora você pode entrar. _

_Ela se preparou no batente da porta e tentou içar–se. Com a adrenalina esgotada, ela estava muito fraca. Mãos vieram em torno de sua cintura e a empurraram para a frente. Ela engasgou quando caiu sobre o assento. Uma vez que ela conseguiu se ajeitar, ela se virou. As bochechas do jovem bombeiro estava coradas de vermelho. _

_– Desculpe por isso. _

– _Não, está tudo bem. Obrigada pela ajuda. _

_Ele sorriu antes de bater a porta. Isabella virou em seu assento para assistir o trabalho dos paramédicos em Carlisle. _

_– Veja, eu não vou deixá–lo sozinho, disse ela. _

_O lamento da sirene da ambulância iniciou, fazendo Isabella estremecer. Como uma tempestade elétrica no verão, memórias de tempos antigos já esquecidos, brilharam em sua mente. Embora ela agarrasse os lados da cadeira, ela estava a quilômetros de distância do caos em torno dela. _

_Com a mão enrolada firmemente na de sua mãe, ela pulou para o corpo de bombeiros. Na visão de seu pai, ela gritou e correu para a frente. _

– _Papai! Papai! _

– _Hey baby. – disse ele, levantando ela em seus braços. Ela enrolou as pernas em torno dele, que a apertou com força. _

– _Então você finalmente veio conhecer minha nova estação, hein? _

_Isabella assentiu. Ela não tinha entendido muito bem porque eles tinham deixado as montanhas para vir para a cidade. Na verdade, ela tinha chorado todo o caminho, desde a despedida pela janela de trás do carro, quando assistia seus avós acenando adeus. Mas papai tinha tentado explicar que ele poderia ganhar mais dinheiro se trabalhasse como bombeiro em Atlanta, ao invés de Ellijay. _

_Eles poderiam ter coisas mais agradáveis. Ele até falou em lhe dar um cachorro para tentar fazer as coisas mais fáceis. _

– _Me deixe usar o seu chapéu! Por favor Papai ! _

_Ele riu. _

_– Claro que você pode. _

_Quando ele colocou a viseira do bombeiro na cabeça de Isabella, seu pescoço sentiu o peso para baixo. Ele caminhou com ela até o carro gigante de fogo vermelho brilhante. _

– _Você quer ouvir a sirene, meu anjo? _

_Ela se contorcia em seus braços. _

_– Oh sim! _

_Ele subiu na plataforma e sentou no assento. Suas mãos automaticamente foram para o volante, e ela se virou para trás e para a frente, fingindo dirigir. Ele bradou a sirene. _

– _Mais uma vez, papai! – Ele sorriu e acionou a sirene novamente, até o resto dos seus companheiros no quartel estivessem prontos para estrangulá–los. _

_Como uma sombra rodeando sua mente, Isabella recordou–se de uma outra memória apenas um ano e pouco depois. _

_Ela estava na escola, sentada no tapete de leitura. Com muita atenção, ela escutava a leitura da professora de um livro sobre uma festa de Halloween, onde pipocas transbordavam de uma casa. _

_A porta da sala de aula rangeu ao se abrir, e Isabella olhou com surpresa ao seu avô por aparecer na porta. Ela correu para encontrá–lo, pegando sua mão. Ele a levou até o corredor, e a puxou em seu colo e levou para fora. Sua avó estava no carro abraçando Nana, a mãe do seu pai. Isabella os encheu com perguntas. _

– _O que aconteceu vovô? Porque você está aqui em Atlanta? Onde está Mamãe e papai? _

_Pela primeira vez, desde que ela podia se lembrar, seu avô tinha lágrimas nos olhos escuros. _

– _Bellita, houve um grande fogo, e seu pai estava tentando salvar algumas crianças. Ele conseguiu salvá–las e as deixou em segurança, mas ele ... – Sua voz embargou com a emoção. _

– _Meu bebê, o seu Papai agora vive com os anjos. _

_Quando ele acabou de falar, ela começou a chutar e a gritar, tentando sair dos seus braços. _

_– Não, não, não! Papai não me deixou! Ele estará me levando ao circo neste fim de semana. _

_Seus punhos bateram na barriga do seu avô. _

_– Você tem que dizer para os anjos que devem trazer o papai de volta! – ela chorou. _

_O som das portas da ambulância batendo ao abrir, trouxe a Isabella uma outra memória. _

_Mais uma vez ela apertava a mão de sua mãe, enquanto caminhavam entre as lápides no cemitério. Ela nunca tinha visto tantas pessoas juntas em toda a sua vida. As pessoas continuavam chamando seu pai de herói. Eles afundaram nas cadeiras de veludo, sob uma tenda verde. Agarrada ao lado de sua mãe, ela saltou com cada explosão do rifle 20. _

_Uma salva de tiros. Bella seguida, um homem se ajoelhou diante de sua mãe com uma bandeira dobrada. Ele olhou para Isabella e deu um sorriso triste. Ela nunca esqueceria seus comoventes olhos castanhos. _

– _Senhora? _

_Isabella subitamente estava de volta ao presente. Olhando por cima do seu ombro, ela viu que a maca de Carlisle já estava fora da ambulância. O paramédico que os levou até o hospital, estava com a porta do passageiro aberta, a chamando com a mão estendida _

– _Aqui, deixe–me ajudá–la. _

– _Obrigada. – murmurou. Depois que ela desceu, ele a levou até as portas automáticas. Apontando para baixo no corredor, ele disse: _

– _Eles o levaram para o quarto de número dois. – Ela assentiu com a cabeça. _

– _Obrigada por tudo. – Isabella cambaleou pelo piso branco frio. O cheiro do anti– séptico assaltava seus sentidos. Homens e mulheres em uniforme azul e verde, caminhavam entre os quartos e os pacientes. _

_Ela deu ao posto de enfermagem um olhar rápido, antes de caminhar até o quarto onde Carlisle foi levado. Quando Isabella começou a abrir a porta, uma enfermeira a bloqueou – Não, senhora. Você não pode entrar aqui. Você vai ter que ir até a sala de espera. _

– _Como ele está? _

– _Não sabemos nada ainda. Eles estão fazendo exames. – A enfermeira agarrou o ombro de Isabella. – Se você ficar sentada na sala de espera, alguém vai avisá–la assim que tiver alguma noticia. – Isabella sacudiu a cabeça furiosamente de um lado para outro. _

_– Por favor, deixe–me ficar aqui. Eu não vou ficar no caminho, eu prometo. Ele não quer que eu saia! _

_A enfermeira olhou sua barriga inchada e sua expressão suavizou. Ela olhou por cima do seu ombro, antes de suspirar. _

– _Tudo bem. Há mais alguém que você deve chamar? – Isabella estava tão consumida pelos fantasmas do passado, juntamente com a condição de Carlisle, que ela não tinha sequer pensado em chamar Edward ou suas irmãs. Sua mão voou para a boca. _

– _Oh Deus! Eu não posso acreditar que eu não liguei para seus filhos! _

– _Está tudo bem, querida. Eu tenho certeza que você tinha muito a processar. Por que você não vai até ali resolver isto? – A enfermeira apontou para uma mesa com um brilhante telefone preto em cima dela. Isabella assentiu e se afastou da porta de Carlisle. _

_Ela sentou em uma cadeira de plástico desconfortável. Com Becky e Liz na DisneyWorld e Julia morando fora do estado, Edward e Angie eram os mais próximos para chegar até o hospital. _

_Ela tentou Angie primeiro, esperando que ela pudesse avisar a Edward. Mas ela não atendeu, então Isabella foi forçada a deixar uma mensagem de voz pedindo–lhe que a ligasse assim que possível. Com dedos trêmulos, ela ligou para o celular de Edward. Ele respondeu no terceiro toque. _

– _Edward Cullen. – O som profundo do seu timbre de voz vibrou em sua orelha e fez apertar seu peito. Por alguns momentos, ela não conseguiu processar seus pensamentos, e certamente ela não podia falar. – Olá? – ele perguntou. _

– _Hum, sou eu. _

_Edward suspirou em uma respiração afiada do outro lado da linha. _

_– Isabella ... _

_A maneira como ele disse o nome dela a fez tremer. Fervilhava com uma mistura de prazer e dor. _

_– Deus, é tão bom ouvir a sua voz. – Ela permaneceu calada, imóvel, não conseguia sequer pestanejar. Ele a estava paralisando apenas com sua voz. _

– _Por favor, diga algo. Por favor, fale comigo, Bella. – ele implorou. Tentando despertar daquela voz profunda, ela balançou a cabeça. _

– _Eu não estou ligando por nossa causa. É o seu pai. Estamos na emergência em Wellstar. _

_Seu tom mudou de forma instantânea. _

_– Espere, o que aconteceu com Pop? _

– _Eu não sei ainda. Ele sentiu dores no peito e desabou no Bingo. Eles estão fazendo exames. Ele está consciente e respirando por conta própria. _

– _Foda–se. Estou há uma hora de distância de Atlanta. Ele rosnou em frustração. – Eu estarei ai assim que puder. _

– _Tudo bem. – respondeu ela. E desligou o receptor, antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa. Ela voltou sua atenção para a porta de Carlisle. Uma lenta eternidade parecia assinalar o tempo, enquanto Isabella esperava por noticias. _

_Ela andou para trás e para frente. Toda vez que um médico ou enfermeira entrava, seu coração estremecia em uma parada. Retorcendo as mãos, orações rolavam através de sua mente continuamente. Depois de tentar, sem sucesso, obter de dois enfermeiros alguma atualização, saltou para a pessoa seguinte que surgiu pela porta. _

_Torcendo os dedos em seu casaco branco, ela rezou que ele estivesse vivo, enquanto as lágrimas agrupavam em seus olhos. – Por favor, por favor, você tem que me dizer, o que está acontecendo? – ela exigia. _

_O médico levou as mãos até a dela, e em vez de empurrar, ele passou carinhosamente pelas mãos de Isabella. Ela olhou para cima até um par de olhos castanhos que irradiavam simpatia. _

– _Qual é o seu nome, querida? - perguntou. _

– _Isabella. _

_Ele tinha um sorriso em seu belo rosto, que em qualquer outra situação poderia ter feito seu coração bater um pouco mais rápido ou até mesmo uma agitação abaixo de sua cintura. Seu cabelo preto, caia em ondas através de sua testa, e seus dentes brancos, contrastavam com sua pele morena. _

– _Isabella, eu sou o Dr. Uley. Eu preciso que você respire fundo e se mantenha tranquila, ok? _

_Ela balançou a cabeça freneticamente. _

– _Mas eu... ele... _

– _Sr. Cullen esta sendo medicado. Nós já o estabilizamos, e agora estamos fazendo alguns testes. Mas não parece que a sua vida corre risco. Ele está em boas mãos. Eu prometo. _

_A notícia fez seus joelhos fraquejarem, e ela teria caído no chão, se o Dr. Uley não tivesse passado os braços em torno dela. _

– _Whoa, firme agora. Ele olhou por cima do ombro. – Venha comigo. _

_Com um braço firmemente ao redor de sua cintura, ele a levou para um quarto no corredor de Carlisle. _

– _Não, eu preciso ficar com ele. – ela protestou, enquanto ele a deitava na cama. _

– _Você pode ver tudo o que acontece daqui. – Ele se ajoelhou na frente dela e levou seus dedos para o pulso dela. _

– _Seu pulso está acelerado. Você tem que se acalmar. Posso pedir uma das enfermeiras para chamar o seu marido? – Isabella fez uma careta. _

_– Eu não tenho um marido. – Quando ele começou a abrir sua boca, ela balançou a cabeça. – Ou um namorado. _

– _Eu sei que você está preocupada, mas você tem que olhar para si mesma agora um pouco. Seu olhar desceu para sua barriga. – De quanto tempo você está? _

– _Vinte e três semanas. – Isabella respondeu. _

– _Ah, e você já sabe o sexo do bebê? _

– _Um menino. – Sua mão foi para o seu abdômen. – Um menino muito ativo pelo jeito que está chutando agora. – Ele riu. – Isso significa que ele é forte. _

_Isabella revirou os olhos. _

_– Eu não sei se é uma criança forte ou obstinada. Ele gosta de deixar claro para mim, quando ele pensa que é hora de comer. _

_Ele abriu a boca, mas foi interrompido por uma enfermeira, que colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto. _

_– Dr. Uley, precisamos de você no Quarto 3. _

_Ele olhou por cima do ombro e assentiu. Ele, então, voltou–se para Isabella. _

_– Eu sinto muito, mas eu tenho que ir. _

_Ela sorriu. _

_– Foi um prazer, Dr. Uley _

– _Não precisa ser tão formal. Eu me chamo Sam Uley, mas você pode me chamar de Sam. – Ele sorriu. – Agora eu quero que você deite e coloque os pés para cima um pouco. Só fique calma, ok? – Sacudindo o polegar para o outro lado do corredor, Sam disse – Ele vai ficar bem, e eu tenho certeza que ele não iria querer que você se preocupasse em sua condição. _

_Isabella não podia deixar de rir. _

_– Minha condição? Eu só estou grávida. _

_Ele balançou um dedo para ela. _

_– Você entendeu o que quero dizer. Eu não quero ver você de novo, até eu voltar. Entendeu? _

– _Você é muito mandão. – respondeu ela, enquanto levava as pernas para cima da cama. _

– _Eles nos ensinam isto na escola de medicina. – brincou antes de sair pela porta. Isabella sacudiu a cabeça antes de tirar seu telefone de sua bolsa. Havia pouco intervalo entre os destinatários das mensagens. Julia, a segunda irmã mais velha de Edward, estava a caminho do Alabama, enquanto Becky e Liz estavam fazendo as malas de sua curta viagem, para voltar. _

_Uma enfermeira colocou a cabeça na porta, o que fez Isabella se assustar e saltar. _

– _Eu sinto muito. disse que eu deveria... _

_A enfermeira sorriu. _

_– Está tudo bem, meu doce. Eu só queria saber por que o Dr. Uley colocou este quarto como ocupado, porque não havia nenhuma anotação de medicação. _

_Com um olhar esperto, ela respondeu: _

_– Mas eu posso ver por que agora. _

– _Ele é muito gentil. _

– _Ele é um dos melhores que temos, o melhor médico e o mais humano ao tratar os pacientes. – Ela piscou para Isabella. – E, de longe, o mais bonito. Com o aquecimento em suas bochechas, Isabella respondeu. _

_– Isso é bom. _

– _Se cuide. _

– _Obrigada. _

_A enfermeira não tinha saído há muito tempo, quando Sam reapareceu na porta. Isabella rapidamente tentou esconder seu telefone. Especialmente considerando o aviso claro na parede bem próxima a ela, sobre a proibição do uso do aparelho. _

_Ela lhe deu um sorriso tímido. _

_– Desculpe. Eu tive que avisar a todo mundo como ele estava. _

_Sam riu. _

_– Está tudo bem, Isabella. Eu não vou chamar a segurança para tirar você. Estou contente de ver você ficou e descansou, não voltando para as caminhadas no corredor. _

_Ele caminhou até a cama. Desajeitadamente, ela conseguiu se colocar em uma posição sentada. Seus olhos foram até um saco de plástico na mão de Sam. Quando ela lhe deu um olhar perplexo, ele abriu a sacola para revelar uma Coca–Cola, uma garrafa de água, um pacote de amendoim, biscoitos de manteiga e um saco de Doritos. _

– _O que é tudo isso? – Isabella perguntou. _

– _Algumas coisas do meu estoque de alimentos secretos para aliviar um pouco de sua fome. _

_O inferno queimou em toda a suas bochechas e pescoço, lhe fazendo torcer a bainha de sua camisa. _

_– Você não precisava perder seu tempo em fazer isso. _

– _Ele está com fome, não é? _

– _Bem, sim, mas.. _

_Sam sorriu. _

_– Então pronto. Eu não me importo de compartilhar. _

_Em vez de fome, seu estômago vibrou como borboletas, quando pegou as bolachas dele. _

– _Ah,você deve ser uma fã de manteiga de amendoim,hein? – observou ele, enquanto se afundava no banquinho em frente a ela. _

– _Sim – ela murmurou, enquanto abria o pacote. Espiando–se para ele, através de seus cílios, ela disse: – Eu certamente espero não estar mantendo você longe de seus pacientes. _

– _Você está com sorte. Hoje esta um dia tranquilo, considerando que a maior parte das vitimas de traumas, acontece no centro da cidade. _

_Isabella arqueou as sobrancelhas com surpresa, considerando toda a pressa dos enfermeiros que ela tinha visto no início do corredor._

_ – Sério? _

_Ele acenou com a cabeça. _

_– Além disso, você poderia ser admitida oficialmente, com seu quase desmaio e seu pulso acelerado, fiquei preocupado com você. Por isso, considero esta uma consulta. _

_Confusão inundou seus sentimentos sobre Sam, com sua reflexão e cuidado. _

_Depois que ela mordeu um biscoito, ele estendeu a Coca–Cola e a água para ela escolher. Quando ela chegou para a Coca–Cola, ele afastou ela do alcance de sua mão. _

– _Agora, Isabella, você sabe muito bem que não pode isso. A cafeína não é boa para você. _

– _Não é justo, ela respondeu, com um sorriso. _

_Sam piscou para ela. _

_– Você está certa. Eu não deveria ter te tentado com uma substância ilícita. _

_Isabella sentiu mais uma vez suas bochechas queimarem, então ela tomou um gole de água para tentar se refrescar. _

_– Como está Carlisle? _

– _Melhor. Assim que você terminar de comer, você pode ir vê–lo. _

– _Sério? Perguntou ela, com a boca cheia de biscoito. _

_Sam assentiu. _

_– Ele está chamando você. _

– _Ele está? – Ela, então, amontoou um outro biscoito na boca, enquanto se levantava. Uma vez que engoliu, ela disse: – Ok, vamos vê–lo. _

_Com um aceno divertido na cabeça, Sam disse: _

_– Eu não deveria ter falado nada, até você terminar de comer. _

– _E se eu prometer que acabo os biscoitos, enquanto eu estou com Carlisle? _

– _Eu acho que parece justo. _

_Isabella sorriu quando eles saiam pela porta. _

_– Eu não posso agradecer o suficiente pela comida e por olhar por meu be... e por Charlie. _

_ Sam enfiou as mãos nos bolsos de seu __jaleco._

_ – Ah, então o nosso forte rapaz vai se chamar Charlie? _

_– Sim, era o nome do meu falecido pai. _

_Ele sorriu. _

_– Ele tem muito sorte de ter você como mãe. _

_Isabella não pôde evitar o calor que encheu suas bochechas com o elogio. _

_– Obrigada. Eu vou tentar ser a melhor mãe que puder para ele. Eu tive um grande exemplo com minha falecida mãe. _

– _Você perdeu seus pais? – Ela assentiu com a cabeça. _

_Ele balançou a cabeça. _

_– Quanta tristeza. Sua mão tocou meu ombro. – Mas só de olhar seu rosto e o amor em seus olhos, eu posso dizer o quanto de alegria essa criança esta te trazendo. _

– _Sim, ele esta. – ela murmurou. Ela quase contou a verdade com a sinceridade em sua expressão e em sua voz. _

– _Dr. Uley, examinar o quarto cinco. Dr. Uley, examinar quarto cinco. – veio uma voz pelo alto falante. _

– _Eu acho que é melhor você ir. – Isabella disse. _

_Ele acenou com a cabeça. _

_– Sem descanso para um médico por aqui. _

_Ela sorriu. _

_– Foi muito bom conhecê–lo. _

_Sam tomou sua mão entre as suas, ternamente acariciando sua pele com a sua mão. _

– _O prazer foi todo meu. _

_Tão duro quanto ela tentasse, ela não podia ignorar o arrepio de saudade que correu através de seu corpo, com o toque de uma mão em sua pele. _

– _Adeus. – ela murmurou, antes de entrar no quarto. _

_Edward estendeu a mão para chamar uma enfermeira que passava, mas o som de alguém cantando, o deteve frio no meio do corredor. A musica de Danny Boy, Cepas, flutuou de volta para ele, a música favorita do seu pai. A segunda geração irlandesa de _

_Carlisle, tinha crescido com as músicas da velha pátria, como Danny Boy e The Campos de Athenry. Edward não podia lembrar nenhuma vez em sua vida, que seu pai não estisse cantarolando um deles. _

_Mas esta não era a voz do seu pai. A doce harmonia desta voz cortou a alma de Edward, fazendo ele vacilar. Era a voz de Isabella. Sua voz o chamava cada vez mais próximo, como uma sirene tirando um homem de sua desgraça. Seus passos abrandaram, enquanto seus olhos rastreavam o corredor, até uma porta. _

_A última vez que ele a ouviu cantar, foi na Dança do Celeiro dos seus avós. Uma noite antes dele descobrir que estava verdadeiramente e completamente apaixonado por ela, e antes dele quebrar seus coração. Parando em frente da porta, Edward tentou ainda impedir a rápida aceleração do seu batimento cardíaco. _

_Seu pai estava reclinado para trás, com Isabella empoleirada ao lado dele na cama do hospital. Ela segurava sua mão que estava presa ao suporte do soro. Embora Carlisle tivesse tubos de oxigênio preso em seu nariz, ele parecia estar se sentindo muito bem e estava desfrutando do seu concerto de improviso. Quando as últimas notas da canção ecoou nas paredes desbotadas, Carlisle aplaudiu. _

_– Bonito, Isabella! Absolutamente lindo! _

_Mesmo que ela tenha abaixado a cabeça, Edward podia ver o habitual rubor de constrangimento em suas bochechas. _

– _Foi um prazer. _

– _Sem dúvida, você tem a voz de um anjo, meu amor. _

_Isabella se inclinou e beijou sua bochecha. _

_– Você sabe que não há nada que eu não faria por você, o que inclui cantar uma música com notas impossivelmente altas no meio da emergência. – Uma mão voou para seu abdomên, enquanto um sorriso aparecia em seu rosto. _

– _Charlie deve ser um verdadeiro irlandês Cullen. Ele dançou como um louco agora. _

_Tomando a mão de Carlisle, ela levou até a sua barriga. _

– _Vê? _

_Edward respirou e cambaleou para trás. Mas que diabos? Seu filho tinha um nome, e ele não tinha nenhuma participação nele. Como ela pôde fazer algo tão monumental como dar um nome ao seu filho, sem perguntar a ele? Ele não deveria ter se importado que Isabella tinha concedido o nome de seu falecido pai ao seu filho, mas ele se importou. A raiva borbulhou através dele. Invadindo a porta, ele desabafou: _

_– Desculpe–me? Charlie? _

_Carlisle e Isabella viraram ao mesmo tempo para olhar para ele. O rosto de Isabella ficou vermelho desde suas bochechas marfim até todo o caminho até seu pescoço, enquanto seu olhar frenético se lançava ao redor da sala como procurando uma fuga. _

_Lutando para sair do leito, ela recuou tão longe dele, quando podia. Apesar que sua atenção deveria estar em seu pai doente, Edward não podia tirar os olhos de Isabella. Qualquer raiva que ele sentia por ela, rapidamente se evaporou, e seu coração apertou de amor por ela. Deus, ele a tinha perdido. Ele a olhava, na frente dele, como uma visão. Ela poderia ter sido uma das rosas de Carlisle. Seus seios estavam mais cheios, seu estômago redondo, e seus quadris mais largos. Ele lutou para recuperar o fôlego. _

_Quando Carlisle limpou a garganta, Edward olhou rapidamente para ele. Carlisle sorriu. _

– _Sim, Charlie Carlisle, uma homenagem ao seus avós. Você não acha que é um bom nome para o seu filho? _

– _Sim, é – Edward murmurou, olhando para trás e para Isabella. Quando ela finalmente ousou olhar para ele, ele balançou a cabeça. – Charlie Carlisle Cullen é um nome muito bom. _

_Seus olhos se arregalaram na insinuação de seu sobrenome. Edward se preparou para ela protestar, mas ela continuou avançando para a porta, em vez disso. _

– _Hum, eu vou pegar algo para beber. _

– _Eu vou pegar para você, Edward ofereceu. _

– _Não, não, eu estou bem. Você precisa ficar com o seu pai. _

_Quando ela passou rápido por ele, Edward lutou para manter seus braços presos ao seu lado, para não chegar e agarrá–la contra ele. Seu perfume encheu suas narinas e invadiu seus sentidos. Ele fechou os olhos em agonia. Uma vez que ela estava em segurança e fora da porta, seus ombros caíram em derrota._

_ – Ela realmente me odeia. – ele resmungou. _

– _Não, filho, ela não odeia. – Quando Edward bufou com auto–desprezo, Carlisle sacudiu a cabeça. – Por mais que ela adoraria te odiar, ela não pode. Ela esta envergonhada e com raiva, com a atitude idiota que você acabou de tomar. _

– _Na verdade, sou eu quem deveria odiar ela. – Ele fez uma careta. – Agindo como se eu não existisse e escolhendo o nome do nosso filho sem mim! _

_Carlisle resmungou. _

_– Se você acabou de fazer seu discurso, talvez eu possa recordá– lo que fui hospitalizado? _

_Edward arregalou os olhos. _

_– Merda, Pop, eu sinto muito. Estou vendo você bater novamente na minha bunda. – Ele diminuiu a distância entre eles. – Como você esta? Está tudo bem, não está? Quer dizer, era um ataque cardíaco? _

_Carlisle começou a abrir a boca, quando bateram à porta. Um médico alto e moreno apareceu. Depois que seus olhos fizeram uma varredura rápida no quarto, seu sorriso desapareceu um pouco. _

– _Olá de novo, o Sr. Cullen. Você está parecendo muito melhor agora do que quando o vi pela primeira vez hoje. _

– _Eu acredito que eu tenho que te agradecer por isto, Dr. Uley. _

_Dr. Uley entrou na sala. _

_– Nós recebemos os resultados dos exames. Parece que você tem duas artérias que estão 80 por cento bloqueadas. Eu consultei o nosso cardiologista, e apenas por uma questão de segurança, resolvemos que é melhor mantê–lo durante a noite e agendar uma angioplastia para amanhã. _

_Carlisle fez uma careta. _

_– Não, uma daquelas de novo? _

_Com uma risada, Dr. Uley respondeu: _

_– Sim, eu notei nos seus registros que você já fez o procedimento antes. _

– _Infelizmente, sim. _

– _Você vai ter que começar a cuidar melhor de si mesmo, mantendo uma dieta saudável para o coração, de forma que não precisamos nos encontrar aqui de novo. _

_Edward bufou. _

_– Boa sorte com isso. _

_ Carlisle escolheu ignorá–lo. _

_– Não, pelo menos não é algo importante como uma cirurgia aberta do coração. – Dr. Uley assentiu. – Estou certo de que esta notícia vai fazer a sua filha se sentir melhor. _

_Carlisle franziu as sobrancelhas. _

_– Minha filha? _

_Dr. Uley abaixou a cabeça, mas não antes de Edward pegar um leve sorriso no seu rosto e um brilho em seus olhos. _

_– Isabella, a linda mulher que quase desmaiou, porque ela estava tão preocupada com você. _

– _Ela quase desmaiou? Edward questionou, ao mesmo tempo que Carlisle respondeu: _

_– Ah, Deus abençoe seu coração, tenho certeza que me odeia por eu tê–la incomodado tanto. _

– _Está tudo bem. Eu a fiz deitar–se um pouco e eu levei algo para o Charlie comer, quer dizer, para ela comer. _

_O peito de Edward apertou, não só pela familiaridade de Dr. Uley com Isabella, mas a menção de Charlie. Esse cara estava ficando sob sua pele e rápido. Edward reconhecia a __concorrência quando ele a via. E não era apenas o fato de que o Dr. Uley tinha a aparência que fazia as mulheres inflamarem a calcinha, mas o filho da puta era gentil e atencioso. Fora ainda o fato de que ele era um médico, ele era um ameaça tripla. Finalmente, Edward encontrou sua voz._

– _Isso foi muito gentil da sua parte. Eu agradeço você tomar conta dela. – ele disse, se esforçando para falar sem ranger os dentes. Um sorriso se espalhou no rosto do Dr. Uley. _

– _Eu fiquei feliz em ajudar sua irmã. Ela é uma jovem mulher, com um espirito brilhante. _

_A boca de Edward se abriu. O que... inferno? Ele pensou que Isabella era sua irmã ...? _

– _Você acabou de dizer ...? – Edward estalou. _

_Carlisle balançou a cabeça. _

_– Isabella não é minha filha, doutor. _

– _Ah, as minhas desculpas._

– _Não, não, ela não é sequer relacionada comigo. _

– _Ah, eu vejo. Bem, você tem muita sorte de ter alguém em sua vida, que se importa tanto com você.Ela é um doce._

_Carlisle olhou de Edward para Dr. Uley. _

– _Eu ouvi você chamá–la de linda? _

_A Expressão de Sam ficou apologética. _

_– Eu sinto muito. Isso foi inteiramente inoportuno de falar. _

– _Está tudo bem, doutor. – Esfregando suas mãos juntas, Carlisle disse, – Hmm, eu não poderia deixar de tentar ser um casamenteiro enquanto estou internado aqui. Você estaria interessado em namorar Isabella? Ela é solteira, você sabe. _

_Edward olhou para seu pai, o que só fez Carlisle alargar o sorriso. _

– _Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? – Edward assobiou. _

– _Forçando você a tomar uma atitude. – Ele sussurrou com um brilho travesso em seus olhos, e Edward sabia que não havia como pará–lo. Ele não sabia como, depois de tudo que Carlisle tinha passado naquele dia, ainda encontrava energia para apunhalar seu próprio filho. Ele sabia que Isabella era seu ponto fraco. Na verdade, no momento, ela era mais como um buraco no seu peito buraco. _

– _Fiquei malditamente feliz que está em uma sala de emergência agora. – ele murmurou sob sua respiração. Carlisle o ignorou e concentrou a sua atenção em Sam, que estava olhando estranho para os dois. _

– _O que você diz, doutor? _

– _Uh, bem, eu normalmente não pego mulheres na sala de emergência, . – Dr. Uley murmurou, mudando desconfortavelmente em seus pés. _

– _Oh, por favor. Isto não é pegar. Isto é um arranjo. Isso é totalmente diferente. – Carlisle argumentou. _

– _Pop. – Edward rosnou. _

_Com um sorriso hesitante, Dr. Uley disse _

_– Talvez possamos marcar uma oportunidade de nos falar de novo. _

– _Ela está grávida de seis meses! – Edward gritou. _

_Dr. Uley recuou como se tivesse levado um tapa. Ele limpou a garganta antes de falar. _

_- Sim, eu estou bem ciente disso. É o que mais me preocupou quando eu a conheci. Eu não quero que ela fique tão chateada em sua condição. _

_Edward resmungou, mas não discutiu. _

_Olhando para o chão, disse: _

_– Depois que ela me garantiu que havia nenhum marido ou namorado para chamar, eu imaginei que ela não estava com ninguém. Peço desculpas se minhas suposições estivessem erradas. _

– _Não se preocupe com o meu filho, doutor. – Carlisle olhou incisivamente para Edward. Ele não tem mais direitos sobre a felicidade de Isabella. _

_Um senso de compreensão pareceu passar sobre o rosto do Dr. Uley. _

– _Oh, bem, quando você ver Isabella novamente, diga a ela para me ligar. Ele tirou um cartão do case do Ipad.__– Edward bufou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito._

– _Isso nunca vai acontecer. Isabella não é o tipo de garota que liga para um homem. Ela é muito tradicional. – Seus olhos verdes se estreitaram para os olhos escuros do Dr. Uley, silenciosamente provocando sobre dar o seu cartão para Carlisle. _

_Dr. Uley sorriu e pegou uma caneta do bolso do casaco. Ele então voltou sua atenção para Carlisle. _

– _ , teria problema se o senhor me der o número de Isabella? Eu ficarei feliz em ligar para ela. – Ele levantou uma mão. – Mas apenas com o pretexto de investigar sobre sua saúde, depois do incidente de hoje. _

_Carlisle riu. _

_– Lógico que não tem problema. _

_Depois que o Dr. Uley tinha rabiscado o número de Isabella, ele deu um olhar fugaz para Edward, antes de olhar para Carlisle. _

– _Obrigado. _

– _Foi um prazer. _

_Com um sorriso, tímido, Dr. Uley disse: _

_– Agora acho que devemos voltar aos negócios. – Ele olhou para baixo no seu iPad. _

– _Nós precisaremos de alguns minutos hoje, para removê–lo até o quarto do andar de cima, e prepará–lo para a cirurgia amanhã. Ela ficou marcada para as sete da manhã. – Dr. Uley falou. – Bem, eu desejo boa sorte, . Ele se inclinou e apertou a mão de Carlisle. _

_Com uma piscadela, Carlisle respondeu: _

_– O mesmo para você, doutor. Cortando os olhos sobre a Edward, deu um leve aceno de cabeça antes de caminhar até a porta. _

_Quando ele saiu da sala, Edward virou um olhar irado sobre Carlisle. _

– _Após as últimas três semanas assistindo meu inferno puro e total, como você pôde fazer isso comigo, pai? _

– _Eu não fiz nada com você. – Edward segurou os trilhos da cama do hospital e se inclinou mais perto. _

– _Dar–lhe o número de Isabella? Penhorá–la para ele? _

_Carlisle sorriu. _

_– Fico feliz em ver que você está aborrecido o suficiente para lutar agora. _

– _Oh, eu estou longe de estar aborrecido. Eu estou fodidamente lívido! _

– _Ótimo. Você precisa estar. É importante que você mantenha o espirito de luta. _

_Edward balançou a cabeça. _

_– O que vai adiantar eu manter o espirito de luta se ela ... _

_Seu coração estremeceu com o pensamento de Isabella ser receptiva aos encantos de Dr. Uley. Afinal, ele era um médico bem apessoado e que não se importava com o fato dela estar grávida. Isso deveria ser o suficiente para fazer qualquer mulher se encantar. _

– _Não há dúvida em minha mente que Isabella te ama, e quando ao Dr. Uley demonstrar interesse pode ser lisonjeiro, mas isto só vai servir a um propósito. – Carlisle respondeu _

– _E qual seria? – Edward resmungou. _

– _Demonstrar que não há mais ninguém no mundo para ela, além de você. _

_Eles foram interrompidos por Julia invadindo o quarto com seu marido Tim. Enquanto Becky, Angie,e Edward eram parecidos com sua mãe, Julia e Liz eram parecidas com Carlisle. Julia deu a Edward um abraço rápido antes de acenar um dedo para Carlisle. _

– _Pai, eu não posso acreditar que precisou de um colapso no Bingo para procurar um médico. _

_Carlisle revirou os olhos. _

_– Eu tinha médico marcado para a próxima semana. _

– _Sempre teimosos como uma mula. – Julia respondeu, apertando a ponta do seu nariz. _

– _Estou apenas grata, que você não estava sozinho. Graças a Deus, Isabella estava lá com você e ainda tinha uma Corporação dos Bombeiros ao lado. _

_Com a menção do nome de Isabella, alertou os sentidos de Edward. Ela já havia saído a muito tempo para pegar uma bebida. _

_– Falando de Bella, melhor eu procurá–la . _

– _Faça isto, filho. – Carlisle respondeu. _

– _Ela estava no corredor quando passamos. – Julia respondeu. Quando Edward se virou rapidamente, ele tropeçou em seus pés, quase batendo em Tim. _

_Julia agarrou seu braço para firmá–lo. – Fica tranquilo, irmãozinho. Eu não acho que ela estava fugindo. Ainda. – Ela então piscou para Edward. _

– _Obrigado, Jules. – ele murmurou sob sua respiração. Quando ele saiu para o corredor, ele esticou o pescoço para a direita, mas não viu Isabella. _

_Caminhando rapidamente, ele passou pela entrada de apenas pessoas autorizadas e entrou na sala se espera. Sentada em uma das cadeiras, os dedos de Isabella teclavam uma mensagem furiosamente em seu telefone. _

– _Bella? - Ela saltou com sua voz. _

– _Eu, uh, eu pensei que você e sua família precisavam de algum espaço. _

– _Isso foi legal, mas você nunca poderia atrapalhar. – disse ele. _

_Isabella segurou o olhar dele, até a suas bochechas corarem, e ela abaixou sua cabeça. _

_– Eu só estava vendo se Alice ou Jacob poderiam me levar para pegar meu carro. _

– _Eu posso te levar. – ele ofereceu. Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior, o que significava que Isabella não gostou de sua proposta. _

– _Bem, já que é noite de sábado, eu não consigo ter nenhuma resposta deles, então... _

– _Ótimo. Então está resolvido. – Ele levou sua mão para Isabella segurar. Ela olhou para ele cautelosamente. _

– _Vamos apenas dizer adeus a Pop. – Hesitante, ela colocou a mão na dele. Eletricidade crepitou, subindo dos seus dedos até seus braços. _

_Pela sua expressão aturdida, ele não foi o único a experimentar esta sensação. _

_Ele recusou soltar suas mãos, até que ela arrancou a sua mão da dele. Ele não discutiu com ela. Em vez disso, ele levou sua mão na parte mais baixa de suas costas, a conduzindo até o quarto de Carlisle. _

_Quando chegaram à porta, o quarto estava vazio. _

_– Oh, eles já devem ter levado Carlisle até o andar de cima. – Os cantos da boca de Isabella subiram em uma carranca. _

– _Eu não pude lhe dizer adeus. _

– _Eu vou mandar uma mensagem de texto para Julia, e pedi–la para avisá–lo que estou te levando para casa. Isabella balançou a cabeça concordando. Quando eles começaram a voltar para o corredor, ele se virou para ela. – Eu poderia pegá–la amanhã, para que você possa vê–lo antes da cirurgia. _

– _Edward, eu... _

_Ele fez uma careta. _

_– Sim, eu acho que sou a última pessoa no mundo que você deseja passar algum tempo ao lado, certo? – Ela estendeu a mão e tocou–lhe o braço. Mais uma vez, eletricidade pulsou através deles, e ele lutou para manter sua respiração. _

_– Eu só pensei que seria melhor vir dirigindo meu próprio carro, assim não será necessário que você tenha o trabalho de me levar para casa depois da cirurgia de Carlisle. _

– _Confie em mim. Pop tem todas as minhas irmãs bajulando em volta dele. – Ele afastou uma mecha do cabelo de Isabella do seu rosto, e prendeu atrás da orelha. _

– _Além disso,você nunca poderia ser um fardo para mim. – Seus dedos passaram levemente pelo seu pescoço, fazendo Isabella tremer. Seus olhos se arregalaram, e ela o empurrou mais distante. _

– _Nós deveríamos ir. Ela virou e começou a andar tão rápido em direção a sala de espera, que Edward teve que acelerar o passo, para conseguir alcançá–la. _

_Quando ela foi em direção a porta, ele agarrou seu braço. _

– _Espere aqui. Eu vou pegar o carro. _

– _Obrigada. – respondeu ela, abaixando sua cabeça. Edward experimentou uma felicidade que não sentia há tempos, enquanto acelerava os passos pelo estacionamento. Ele tinha uma nova chance de estar ao lado de Isabella novamente, e ele não ia desperdiçá– la. Ele iria mostrar a ela toda a verdade, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse. _

_Edward mal estacionou o carro no meio–fio, quando saltou para fora. _

– _O que... – ela começou, mas depois percebeu que ele havia saído do carro, para abrir a porta para ela. Ela não pode evitar em levantar as sobrancelhas para ele. – Ora, ora, mas estamos cavalheiros hoje à noite? _

_Ele deu um sorriso apertado. _

_– Se você realmente parar e pensar sobre isso, eu sempre fui um cavalheiro. – Seu corpo deu um leve tremor, enquanto passava seus braços sobre seu peito. – Bem, na maior parte das vezes, pelo menos. _

– _Supostamente sim. - ela respondeu. Ele fez um sinal para ela entrar. Com o ar frio cortante no ar, Isabella deslizou com prazer através dos bancos de couro aquecidos do carro de Edward. Ele fechou a porta e, em seguida, correu para sentar ao seu lado. _

– _Está terrivelmente frio para outubro, não é? – Ele comentou. Arrepios atravessaram o corpo inteiro de Isabella com seu comentário. Ela lembrou imediatamente da conversa no estacionamento do O'Malley, depois do primeiro encontro e da proposta de Edward. _

_Ele havia ficado nervoso depois, e começou a falar sobre o tráfego e o tempo. Ela já sabia que quando ele ficava nervoso, ele falava sobre o tempo. A memória doeu, tocando um nervo e enviando uma onda de saudades que atravessou seu corpo. _

_Para aliviar o frio das emoções, ela esfregou as mãos. Edward estendeu sua mão até o aquecedor e aumentou a temperatura do carro a mão. _

_Ela olhou para ele. Seu coração batia descontroladamente com toda esta atenção contínua. _

– _Obrigada. _

– _Você quer jantar? Ele perguntou. _

– _Eu realmente não estou com fome. – ela mentiu. _

_Edward resmungou. _

_– Posso adivinhar, Dr. Uley já te alimentou, hein? _

_Isabella ficou tensa com a cutucada. _

_– Ele só me trouxe um lanche. _

– _Bem, você precisa comer. Ele desviou o olhar da estrada para olhar para ela. – Mesmo que não seja por você, que seja pelo Charlie. _

_Ela estreitou os olhos para ele. _

_– Eu estou bem consciente do que Charlie precisa, obrigada. _

_Ele fez uma careta. _

_– Eu sinto muito. Não era para ser entendido desta forma. – Ele sugou uma respiração irregular. – É só que, eu pensei que você precisava comer por Charlie, porque com tudo que aconteceu com Pop, você talvez não esteja com fome. – _

_A sinceridade em sua voz, junto com a sua compaixão, amoleceu Isabella. Seus olhos observaram que ele havia emagrecido bastante. Carlisle não tinha exagerado quando disse que Edward não estava comendo. _

– _Pela sua aparência, você precisa comer mais. – Sua mandíbula ficou tensa. _

– _Talvez eu consiga comer alguma coisa, se você comer comigo. _

_Isabella sabia que a última coisa no mundo que ela deveria fazer, era concordar em jantar com Edward. Mas ela teve que aceitar, quando seu estômago traiçoeiro, rosnou. Ela estremeceu quando Edward sorriu para ela. _

– _Hmm, então você estava com fome? Era apenas a companhia que te fez recusar? _

_Ela torceu os dedos na bainha da blusa. _

_– Não quero mais discutir isto, ok? – Com sua expressão esperançosa, ela suspirou. – Me leve para jantar. _

_Os cantos da boca de Edward subiram, e Isabella poderia dizer que ele estava suprimindo um sorriso radiante. _

_Quando ele entrou no estacionamento familiar, ela não conseguiu evitar em ofegar. _

– _Aqui? – ela guinchou, olhando a sinalização em néon, verde e laranja brilhante do O'Malley. Edward deu de ombros, enquanto desligava a ignição. _

– _Foi o primeiro lugar que pensei. Além disso, nós dois gostamos da comida e da atmosfera daqui, certo? Uma onda de lembranças dolorosas caiu contra ela como as ondas do oceano em uma tempestade turbulenta. _

– _Eu acho. – ela murmurou. Sempre cavalheiro, ele segurou a porta do restaurante aberta para ela. Por um momento, ela estava agradecida de não ver Jenny na recepção. Bella seguida, um guincho penetrante levou seu olhar em direção ao bar. _

– _Isabella! – Jenny gritou. Seu rosto se iluminou, enquanto ela pulou do seu banquinho tão rápido, que caiu no chão. _

_Depois de levantar, Jenny jogou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Isabella. _

_–__Oh meu Deus! Eu não posso acreditar! – Calor encheu as bochechas de Isabella e seu coração se aqueceu com o entusiasmo de Jenny._

– _É bom ver você, também. – Jenny se afastou. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam de felicidade quando ela olhou para Isabella. _

_– Você está absolutamente deslumbrante! _

_Seu olhar afiado na barriga saliente de Isabella. _

_– Oh rapaz! Eu espero que fique tão sexy como você, quando estiver grávida! – _

_Isabella riu e colocou uma mão em sua barriga. _

_– Obrigada. Eu não estou me sentindo muita bonita no momento. _

– _Confie em mim, você está uma mãe totalmente sexy! Inferno, você mal parece grávida, e está com quanto? Seis meses? - Isabella assentiu. – Parabéns por ser um menino. _

– _Obrigada. _

_Jenny voltou sua atenção para a hostess. _

_– Por que você não leva Edward até uma mesa na parte de trás? Eu quero ouvir mais sobre o bebê. Com um aceno de cabeça, a garçonete pegou dois menus e fez sinal para Edward. Ele relutantemente a seguiu. Ele jogou alguns olhares cautelosos sobre seu ombro para Isabella. _

_Jenny tomou as mãos de Isabella na dela. Sua expressão que era jovial, desapareceu com a preocupação. _

_– Eu só quero que você saiba, como estamos preocupados com Edward. Essa semana meu pai teve que levá–lo para casa algumas noites. _

_Lágrimas cintilantes encheram seus olhos.__– Estávamos com medo de que iríamos perdê–lo._

_Isabella respirou fundo. Antes que ela pudesse responder, Jenny sacudiu a cabeça. _

_– Olha, eu sei que ele errou. Eu tentei avisá–lo, quando ele teve a audácia de trazer aquela piranha aqui. _

– _E..Ele a trouxe aqui ..? – Jenny balançou a cabeça. _

_– Às vezes eu penso que não deveria ter recusado uma mesa para ele. Eu acho que talvez se ele tivesse pensado um pouco mais sobre isso, acho que ele nunca a teria levado até a casa dele. _

_Sobre o ombro de Jenny, Isabella viu Edward olhando ansiosamente para ela. _

– _Eu tenho que ir. – Ela começou a puxar suas mãos, mas Jenny segurou mais apertado. _

– _Eu não sei o que eu faria no seu lugar. Espero e rezo para que eu nunca precise. Mas eu sei que eu nunca vi um homem mais miserável e perdido em toda minha vida. Ele esta tão consumido com a culpa e o remorso, que tive medo de que isto fosse consumi-lo por inteiro. _

_Isabella não sabia o que dizer, então ela apenas balançou a cabeça em reconhecimento. _

_Com as pernas bambas, ela caminhou até Edward. Felizmente, a garçonete não os tinha colocado na mesma seção onde ficaram antes. _

_Edward já tinha pedido sua bebida. Como ela não tinha tido qualquer cafeína até agora, ela não pediria nada diferente da Coca–Cola, que já estava sobre a mesa. Depois de tomar um gole, ela começou a olhar o menu. Olhando para cima, ela perguntou: _

_– O que parece bom? Edward deu de ombros. _

_Ela poderia dizer, pela maneira como ele torcia o lábio inferior para trás entre os dentes que ele estava lutando para dizer algo. Ela abriu a boca para questioná–lo, quando a garçonete retornou. _

– _O que eu posso fazer por você? – Isabella olhou para o menu. _

– _Hmm, está difícil de decidir. Quando ela olhou para cima, ela observou os olhos assombrados de Edward. Ela sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa para aliviar a tensão um pouco. _

– _Será por sua conta? – Suas sobrancelhas franziram. _

_– Sim. Por quê? – _

_Ela sorriu. _

_– Ótimo. Eu estava dividida entre pedir algo mais barato ou mais caro. Mas se você está pagando, eu já sei o que vou escolher. _

_Quando ela piscou para ele, um lento sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. _

_– Pode pedir o maldito menu inteiro. Eu não me importo. _

– _Eu acho que vou querer o Bife no ponto, com os legumes cozidos no vapor. E eu gostaria de uma salada também com mel e mostarda ao lado. Balançando a cabeça, a garçonete rabiscou o pedido. Ela, então, voltou–se para Edward. – E você? _

– _Só cerveja esta bom para mim, Edward respondeu. _

_A garçonete começou a sair para a cozinha, mas Isabella bateu ao punho na mesa. _

– _Ah, não, você não! Você não vai só ficar sentado e bebendo como um peixe. É melhor pedir alguma coisa, e fazer isto agora! Isto foi parte do acordo, lembra? _

– _Bella, eu não quero. – Ela virou o olhar hostil para a garçonete que empalideceu um pouco com a crescente tensão. _

– _Ele vai querer o filé mal–passado, acompanhado de batatas cozidas. Você também pode trazer junto com as batatas, alho trufado, ele é viciado em carboidratos e batatas. Ele também vai querer uma salada, mas a sua César. E você pode, por favor, trazer um pão com muita manteiga, bem rápido? – Ela inclinou a cabeça para Edward. – Ele ama tanto o seu pão, que ele poderia fazer uma refeição comendo apenas isso. _

_Ele olhou para ela em choque. A caneta da garçonete pairava sobre o bloco de papel. Edward balançou a cabeça, concordando. _

– _Ok, então. Eu vou levar o seu pedido e trazer o pão. _

– _Obrigada. – respondeu Isabella, entregando–lhe os menus. Depois de tomar um gole de Coca–Cola, ela encontrou Edward olhando para ela. – O que? _

– _Você se lembrou do que eu gosto. – ele murmurou. _

_Ela bateu seu copo mais forte do que pretendia. _

_– Claro que me lembro. A única coisa previsível, além de sua libido, é a lógica do seu estômago. Você pediu a mesma coisa, cada vez que viemos aqui. _

_Um fantasma de um sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Edward. _

_– Se eu não limpar o meu prato, você vai bater em mim, Mamãe? _

_Isabella cruzou os braços sobre o peito. _

_– Não, mas eu vou forçá–lo, como faria com uma maldita criança petulante, que você insiste tanto em agir igual! _

_Ele levou a mão ao peito. _

_– Ai, Bella. _

– _Não brinque comigo, Edward. Você está horrível, e precisa de mais comida e menos álcool. _

_Ele jogou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e inclinou–se para frente. _

_– Não parece justo, não é? _

– _O quê? _

– _Que eu pareço horrível, mas você esta linda para caralho. – Um som de dor profundo veio da parte de trás de sua garganta, quando ele a olhou no vestido verde de grávida. – E você está vestindo verde, como na primeira noite que eu te vi. – Uma de suas mãos alcançaram a dela. – Deus, você sempre foi e ainda é a mulher mais bonita que eu já vi. _

_Ela soltou um longo sopro frustrado. _

_– Eu não quero ou preciso de nenhum verso ou elogios, muito obrigada! _

_Ele lançou–lhe um olhar ferido. _

_– Não é possível! Eu não posso dizer a mãe do meu filho como ela está bonita? Como a gravidez a fez florescer ainda mais em uma mulher impressionantemente sexy? _

_O coração de Isabella parou e depois reiniciou, com as palavras e a paixão que ele falou. O brilho em seus olhos provocou uma resposta entre suas coxas. Ela queria bater em seu corpo traidor, bem como nos hormônios da gravidez que bombeavam através dela. _

– _O que eu preciso mais do que elogios, é que você tome jeito, Edward – ela disse baixinho. _

– _O que é que isso quer dizer? – ele exigiu. A garçonete, chegou com uma cesta de pães, parando na frente da mesa. _

– _Licença, aqui está. – Ela praticamente os jogou na mesa, antes de sair correndo. _

_Ignorando sua pergunta, Isabella cortou um pedaço de pão. Depois de lambuzar com manteiga suficiente para elevar o colesterol de qualquer pessoa, ela o segurou diante de Edward. Ele não protestou. Em vez disso, ele pegou a fatia dela, deixando seus dedos ficarem no dela mais do que deveriam. _

_Depois que ele engoliu o pão quase todo, ela sorriu triunfalmente para ele. _

_– Eu sabia que você estava com fome. – ela observou ela, enquanto preparava outra fatia. _

– _Fome da sua companhia. – ele respondeu, com uma voz angustiada. _

_Fechando os olhos, ela balançou a cabeça._

_ – Por favor, não. _

– _Olhe para mim. – ele ordenou. Relutante, ela abriu os olhos para fixar em seus olhos verdes ardentes. – É a verdade, droga! Você não sabe o inferno que passei, porque você não fala comigo! Você não me deixou pedir desculpas ou explicar o que aconteceu. Você apenas me cortou fodidamente da sua vida. – Ele estremeceu. – Eu estou me sentindo morto nestas últimas três semanas. Mas agora que eu estou com você ... _

– _Deixe–me adivinhar. Agora que você está de volta na minha presença, você está se sentindo como uma borboleta emergindo de um casulo? – ela retrucou com sarcasmo. _

– _Continue falando dessa forma comigo, e eu vou parar de comer. _

_Ela rangeu os dentes. _

_– Eu estou contente por ver que você ainda é impossível. _

_Ele piscou para ela, enquanto terminava o terceiro pedaço de pão. Ela torceu o guardanapo furiosamente em seu colo. _

_– Você age como se fosse o único que está sofrendo. _

_Rosto de Edward se animou. _

_– Você quer dizer, por minha causa? – ele perguntou, sua voz vibrando de emoção. _

– _Claro que eu sofri! Como você pode até mesmo duvidar de uma coisa dessas? _

_Os ombros de Edward caíram. _

_– Eu só percebo, quando você não fala comigo, que o seu ódio ganhou de qualquer outra coisa que você sentia por mim. _

– _Meu ódio por você, fez um monte de coisas com as minhas emoções. _

– _Touché – respondeu ele, inclinando sua cerveja para cima. _

– _De alguma forma, você esquece que o dia, que deveria ter sido um dos mais felizes da minha vida, foi pisoteado e cuspido pelo homem que eu amava e pai do meu filho! _

_O tormento pulsava nos olhos de Edward, quando ele lentamente removia a garrafa de seus lábios. _

_– Jesus, Bella – ele murmurou. _

_Sua expressão de dor a sobrecarregou, e seu peito subia e descia em uma respiração ofegante. Finalmente ela encontrou sua voz novamente. _

_– Sinto muito, mas é a verdade. Acredite em mim, eu talvez me sentisse melhor junto com você, mas eu não posso. Eu me sinto como se estivesse me afogando por dentro. Eu não posso fazer este tempo desaparecer, assim como quando eu perdi Travis ou minha mãe. Mas eu tenho que pensar em Charlie. Uma amarga risada retumbou em seu peito. – Então,você pode pensar que as três últimas semanas foram um inferno para você, mas você pode ter certeza de que elas têm sido assim para mim também, se não mais! – Agarrando o guardanapo do seu colo, ela enxugou as lágrimas quentes que desciam dos cantos dos seus olhos. _

_O queixo de Edward tremia. _

_– Eu juro por Deus e por tudo que é mais sagrado, que eu gostaria de poder voltar no tempo. – ele sussurrou. Ele estendeu a mão para ela, mas Jenny apareceu com suas saladas. As emoções de Isabella, de repente mudaram as engrenagens, e ela se sentiu terrível que sua animosidade tivesse assustado a outra garçonete. _

_Por alguns minutos, eles não falaram nada. Parecia que muita coisa havia sido falada entre eles, para dizer qualquer outra coisa. No momento em que Isabella delicadamente cortava a alface, colocando em seu garfo, para levar a boca, Edward atacava sua salada inteira. _

_O garfo de Isabella fez uma pausa no meio do ar em vista dos seus dedos mergulhando para dentro e fora de sua boca. Sua língua lambendo e chupando até a última gota do tempero. Agredida com as memórias, seu corpo tremia, enquanto ela lembrava do que sentia com aqueles dedos e língua. _

_Seus sentidos se inflamaram, e ela tentou olhar para qualquer lugar, menos para sua boca deliciosa. O que há de errado com você? A última coisa no mundo que você deve pensar é em fazer sexo com Edward! A montanha russa que eram os hormônios da gravidez, dobraram infernalmente com a carência por um sexo selvagem. _

_Quando ele encontrou seu olhar, as bochechas de Isabella ruborizaram. _

_– Desculpe. Eu não queria agir como um homem das cavernas. _

– _N – Não, está tudo bem. Fico feliz em ver que você está comendo muito bem. Você estava obviamente com muita fome. _

_Ele olhou para ela através de seus longos cílios. _

_– Mas teimoso demais para admiti– lo, certo? Ela engoliu uma mordida de sua salada. – Você nunca iria admitir que precisava. – ela disse suavemente. _

– _Eu sei. – ele murmurou, enquanto arrebatava a última fatia de pão. _

_Ela suspirou. _

_– Eu quis dizer exatamente isto, sobre você recuperar sua forma. Você tem que cuidar de si mesmo. Eu não permito que minha excessiva preocupação interfira na minha saúde e segurança. Independentemente do que somos ou não somos, você ainda vai ser pai. Eu não posso ter um bêbado na minha – ela fez uma pausa. – Quer dizer, na vida do nosso bebê. _

_Seu olhar torturado fixou nela, enquanto ele mastigava. _

_– Então eu ainda posso estar na vida de Charlie, apenas não na sua? _

_Sem saber como reagir, ela empurrou a salada ao redor do prato com o garfo. _

– _Bella. – Edward pressionou. _

– _Eu nunca iria mantê–lo longe de Charlie, se você realmente quiser ser uma parte da vida dele. _

_Jenny interrompeu trazendo seus pratos. _

_– Está tudo bem até agora? _

_Isabella forçou um sorriso na pergunta com duplo significado. _

_– Está tudo delicioso, obrigada. _

– _Eu gostaria de um pouco mais de pão, Edward disse. _

_Jenny assentiu. _

_– Eu vou cuidar disso. _

_Eles caíram em silêncio novamente. _

_–__Você precisa comer sua salada. – Edward finalmente disse._

– _Ah, então agora você está me dizendo para comer? _

– _Você deveria estar comendo um monte de folha verde, por causa do ácido fólico. _

_Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas em surpresa. _

_– E como você sabe disso? _

_Pegando uma batata cozida, ele respondeu distraidamente _

_– "O que esperar enquanto você está esperando." _

_Seu coração trovejou em seu peito tão alto, que ela tinha certeza de que ele podia ouví–lo. _

_– Você realmente leu o livro que eu lhe dei? _

_Ele balançou a cabeça, enquanto mastigava um pedaço de bife. _

_– Li alguns outros também. – ele murmurou entre o mastigar. _

_Ela olhou para ele, incrédula. Quando ele finalmente olhou para ela e não para seu prato, ele sorriu. _

_– Então, você deve comer a sua salada. _

_Apertando os lábios, ela olhou para ele por um momento, antes de pegar seu garfo. Uma vez que ela encheu a boca, com uma mordida enorme de alface, ela murmurou ._

_–__Feliz?_

– _Mmm, hmm. Coma seu bife também. Charlie precisa de sua proteína. – Isabella bufou exasperada mas fez o que lhe foi dito. Quando ela limpou seu prato de salada, Edward bateu em sua mão. _

_Ela riu, apesar de tudo. _

_– Eu não acho que duas pessoas já foram tão obcecadas por uma refeição – ela pensou alto. _

– _Acho que ambos se beneficiam em ter alguém que tome conta de nós. _

– _Talvez – ela murmurou. Depois de empurrar o prato vazio para fora do caminho, a expressão de Edward ficou grave. _

_– Eu preciso dizer a verdade sobre o que aconteceu com Amy. _

– _Eu já sei. – Com a expressão intrigada de Edward, ela respondeu – Becky me contou sobre como você tentou por um ano voltar com ela. Como você tornou–se um alcoólatra ... teve que ir para terapia. Isso realmente não nos afeta. _

_Edward se encolheu. _

_– Sim, bem, isso é apenas metade da história. Um arrepio correu por Isabella, fazendo com que ela tremesse. _

_– O que você quer dizer? _

– _Somente Amy, Pop, e eu sabemos a verdade, o que realmente aconteceu. – Ele bebeu o resto de sua cerveja e balançou a garrafa para a garçonete, enquanto ela passava. _

– _Então me diga. – Isabella falou. _

– _Depois de todos os nossos anos juntos, Amy estava desesperada para que a gente se casasse. Sua respiração falhou ao falar. – Ela estava tão desesperada que ela foi longe, para tentar me obrigar a casar com ela. _

_O mundo inclinou e girou em volta de Isabella. _

_– Você quer dizer ... _

– _Sim, ela estava grávida. – Sua mão voou para a boca. _

_– Oh meu Deus. _

– _Quando nós voltamos a namorar pela segunda vez, não estávamos mais nadando competitivamente, então ela começou a abordar o assunto de não tentar nenhum método para contracepção. Depois de algum tempo, ela finalmente começou a me enganar. Ela usava pílula e eu achei que era controle suficiente. Parei o uso de preservativos. _

_Isabella arqueou as sobrancelhas em sua admissão. _

_– Você me disse que eu era a primeira mulher que você transou sem camisinha. _

_Ele franziu o cenho. _

_– Sim, bem, desculpe–me se eu achei que estaria totalmente ferrado, no momento que admitisse que, depois de tirar preservativos por apenas duas vezes, a minha ex–namorada ficou grávida. – Ele deu um meio sorriso com o suspiro de Isabella._– _Sim, eu sou muito potente, hein? Por isto que eu sabia, que seria um bom candidato para transar com você._

– _Essa é uma forma repugnante de colocar isso – Isabella chiou. _

_A expressão de Edward se suavizou. _

_– Eu sei. Desculpe. Eu não quis dizer desta forma, como se eu gostasse disto. _

– _De qualquer forma, como Amy ficou grávida, tomando pílulas? _

_Um sorriso amargo retorceu seu rosto. _

_– Oh, não. Gravidez acidental? Isto teria sido fácil perdoar. Afinal, até mesmo a porra das instruções na caixa, admite que é apenas 98% eficaz. Seus dedos rasgaram a etiqueta da sua cerveja._– _Nada disto. Um ano depois de reatarmos e eu correndo como o inferno de qualquer compromisso, ela simplesmente parou de tomar a pílula, sem o meu conhecimento._

– _Oh Edward. – Isabella murmurou. Ela não sabia mais o que dizer. – Então, você está tentando me dizer que você tem uma criança em algum lugar? _

_A expressão de raiva sumiu do seu rosto e foi substituído por uma de tristeza absoluta. _

– _Eu gostaria que isso fosse o caso. _

_Isabella não podia ajudar, mas colocou sua mão sobre a dele. _

_– O que aconteceu? – Ela cutucou. _

_A garçonete voltou com sua cerveja, e Edward afogou metade antes de falar novamente. _

– _Algumas semanas antes de descobrir que estava grávida, Amy e eu estávamos fora, festejando com alguns amigos, e eu bebi demais e fiquei com dor de cabeça. Naquela noite, enquanto eu estava procurando no armário dos remédios da casa dela, por algum Advil, eu acidentalmente bati o olho no seu controle de natalidade sobre a pia. Você pode imaginar como fiquei surpreso ao ver que a prescrição não tinha sido reabastecida em dois meses. Quando a confrontei, ela admitiu que tinha parado de tomar, porque achava que um bebê iria solidificar nosso relacionamento.__Edward estremeceu. – Eu estava furioso. Eu arrumei minhas coisas e fui para a casa dos meus pais. Eu me recusei a falar com ela ou vê–la. – Ele se inclinou para frente em sua cotovelos. – Semelhante ao que você tem feito comigo._

_Isabella revirou os olhos. _

_– Termine a maldita história, Edward. _

_Ele ergueu as mãos._

_ – Tudo bem então. Ela finalmente veio ao meu escritório e me mostrou o resultado do teste de gravidez. _

_Ele deu a Isabella um sorriso triste. _

_– O fato de que a Amy, que eu pensei que conhecia e amava, me traiu, me forçando a um casamento era terrível, mas o pior para mim era o fato de que eu estava com muito medo da maldita perspectiva de ser pai aos vinte e quatro anos. _

_Ele deu dois longos goles em sua cerveja. _

_– Eu tenho certeza que você pode imaginar o que aconteceu em seguida. _

_Seu estômago se virou com a perspectiva._

_ – Vá em frente, ela instruiu. _

_Ele zombou dela. _

_– Você quer realmente que eu diga as palavras? _

– _Tudo bem. É quando Amy te pegou enroscando com outra mulher. _

– _Sim. – ele resmungou. Isabella estreitou os olhos. – Uau, eu acho que nós duas temos muito em comum. Talvez devêssemos começar a fazer camisetas com os dizeres: Nós fomos fodidas por Edward Cullen. _

– _Bella, por favor. – implorou. _

_Ela soltou um suspiro exasperado. _

_– Tudo bem. Continue. _

– _Amy me jogou para fora de casa naquela noite. Na manhã seguinte, retornei e tentei argumentar com ela. Eu lhe disse que estava arrependido, que eu a amava, e que, apesar do que tinha acontecido entre nós, com ela me enganando e eu sendo pego depois, me enroscando com outra mulher, eu ainda queria casar com ela. Ela não aceitou. Ela entrou no carro e fugiu. As sobrancelhas de Isabella dispararam em surpresa com as lágrimas brilhando nos olhos de Edward._– _Ela ultrapassou um sinal vermelho tentando fugir mim. Um carro colidiu com o dela, batendo forte do lado do motorista. Felizmente, ela escapou com apenas alguns arranhões e poucos hematomas. – Seu peito subia e descia ofegante. – Mas ela perdeu o bebê naquele dia._

_Involuntariamente, Isabella estendeu e tomou a mão de Edward na dela novamente. Sua expressão, suas lágrimas, e suas palavras quebraram seu coração. Todos os pedaços do seu quebra–cabeças, finalmente se encaixaram. _

– _Todos esses anos você se sentia culpado sobre o bebê, não é? _

_Ele acenou com a cabeça, limpando as lágrimas de suas bochechas. _

_– Eu nunca o desejei e então, eu... o matei. – Ele começou a soluçar. Isabella mordeu o lábio e lutou para conseguir se levantar da mesa e ir até ele. Contra seu melhor juízo, ela se viu embalando Edward em seus braços. _

_O antigo Edward jamais iria chorar, muito menos em público. Ele estava completamente quebrado pelos fantasmas do passado e do presente. _

_Ela esfregou amplos círculos sobre suas costas. _

_– Você não é culpado pelo que aconteceu com o bebê, Edward. O que aconteceu com Amy, foi somente porque ela estava dirigindo muito rápido e não parou no sinal. Acidentes acontecem. _

_Erguendo a cabeça, ele limpou o lágrimas em seu rosto. _

_– Acidentes podem acontecer, mas as pessoas nunca esquecem eles... ou perdoam. _

_Isabella ignorou o duplo significado de sua afirmação no que diz respeito a ela. _

– _Tenho certeza que o tempo ajudou a curar qualquer sentimentos ruins que Amy tinha por você. Eu tenho certeza de que ela também lutou com o sua própria culpa, sobre o que ela fez com você, tentando enganá–lo. _

_Ele deu de ombros. _

_– Eu espero que sim. Ela certamente ajudou a me tornar o homem que sou hoje, estragado para qualquer mulher. – Seus olhos afinaram nos _

_dela. – Talvez seja eu que não posso me perdoar. Se não fosse por ela, talvez eu não tivesse fodido as coisas de modo épico com você. _

– _Talvez. – ela murmurou. _

_Os dedos de Edward seguraram seu queixo, inclinando seu rosto em direção ao dele, e falou: _

– _Eu falei a verdade, sobre a maior parte da minha proposta, sobre ter a chance de fazer sexo com você, e realmente eu prometi a minha falecida mãe que um dia teria filhos. Mas teve outro motivo, eu queria ser capaz de encontrar redenção comigo mesmo... e com Deus. Eu pensei que se eu pudesse ajudá–la a trazer um bebê ao mundo, poderia tirar a dor do passado. _

_A boca de Isabella ficou aberta em surpresa. Por alguns momentos, ela só podia olhar para ele em absoluto e completo choque. Todo esse tempo ele realmente possuía um desejo mais profundo e mais admirável em querer ser seu doador de esperma. _

– _Você me odeia agora por causa de isso? – Edward perguntou _

_Ela balançou a cabeça freneticamente para os lados. _

_– Não, como você poderia achar isso? _

– _É que você só estava me olhando fixamente e não falou nada. Pensei que você estava se sentindo usada ou enganada. _

– _Não é nada disso. Na verdade, eu estava pensando muito melhor de você, depois disto que você me disse. _

– _Sério? _

– _Estou feliz por você ver Charlie como uma forma de se redimir pelo que você fez. Nunca é tarde demais para se arrepender, Edward. _

_Um olhar de esperança apareceu em seus olhos torturado. _

_– Eu daria qualquer coisa neste mundo para voltar com você. Só, por favor, me dê um a oportunidade. _

_Isabella não conseguia segurar a intensidade da seu olhar desesperada por mais tempo. Olhando para seu colo, ela lutou para respirar. Sua mente girava, tentando processar todos seus pensamentos fora de controle, enquanto seu peito arfava com a emoção. _

_Será que ela realmente poderia dar a ele uma chance de se redimir? Será que ela realmente conseguiria fazer isso para si mesma e seu coração? E se ela negasse? Como ela conseguiria mante–lo na vida de Charlie, sem deixar seus sentimentos ficarem no caminho? _

– _Por favor, Bella. – ele implorou. _

– _Eu acho que posso tentar. – ela finalmente respondeu. Quando ela olhou de volta para ele, seus olhos azuis brilhavam com determinação. – Eu não estou fazendo nenhuma promessa. _

_Ele sorriu. _

_– Eu posso ter o que você está disposta a dar para mim. _

_Jenny interrompeu a conversa, trazendo a conta. _

_– Gostariam de uma sobremesa? _

_Isabella riu, quando Jenny olhou para ela para perguntar, e não para Edward. Ela acariciou sua barriga muito cheia. _

_– Não, eu acho que estou bem. _

_Edward passou a mão dentro do bolso da sua carteira. Sem nem olhar para a conta, ele enfiou um maço de dinheiro no envelope. Quando Jenny começou a protestar sobre sua generosidade, ele sacudiu a cabeça. _

_– Devo muito mais do que isso para você e seu pai, por cuidarem de mim nas últimas semanas. _

– _Ficamos felizes em fazê–lo. – Jenny se inclinou e deu um rápido abraço em Edward. – Só prometa cuidar de si mesmo, e nós ficaremos felizes, ok? _

_Ele acenou com a cabeça e com seus olhos queimados em Isabella _

_– Eu já estou me sentindo como o meu velho eu de novo. _

_Ela levantou as sobrancelhas para ele. _

_– Vamos esperar que não seja em todos os aspectos do seu antigo eu – disse ela, erguendo–se da mesa. _

_– Porra, Bella, você sempre tem que me rasgar com as garras desta sua maldita boca? – ele resmungou enquanto se levantava. _

_Jenny lançou um olhar preocupado entre os dois, antes forçar um sorriso em seu rosto. _

_–Bem, eu espero ver vocês de novo em breve. _

_Isabella deu um sorriso reconfortante a Jenny. _

_– Obrigada por tudo. Depois de dar– lhe um abraço rápido, ela começou a sair do bar. Edward correu para alcançá–la. Ele conseguiu chegar na sua frente, antes que ela pudesse abrir a porta. _

– _Obrigada – ela murmurou, tentando ignorar a faísca de eletricidade que sentiu quando seu corpo tocou o dela. _

_Quando foram até o Bingo para pegar seu carro, ela sentou mais afastada no banco, e fizeram o caminho calados. O carro estava silencioso, exceto pelo som abafado do rádio tocando canções de amor, que eram como pontas afiadas no seu coração partido. _

_Quando eles pararam para ela pegar seu carro abandonado, ela não queria deixá–lo. Seu cérebro gritava para ela mover suas mãos e pés e sair. Finalmente, ela estendeu a mão para a maçaneta da porta _

_Edward agarrou seu ombro. _

_– Espere. – ele bradou. _

_O peito de Edward se contraiu com a perspectiva de deixar Isabella fora de sua vista por um segundo sequer. Eles tinham ido tão longe nas últimas horas, que ele tinha medo de que tudo pudesse desaparecer como um sonho, se não permanecessem juntos. _

_Ele estava desesperado por qualquer coisa para mantê–la com ele. Um pensamento passou em sua mente, e ele exclamou: _

_– Posso ver Beau? _

_Isabella olhou para seu colo. Ele poderia dizer que ela estava no auge de uma batalha interna sobre a possibilidade de deixar ele ir. _

_– Por favor. – ele pressionou. _

_Seus ombros caíram, mas ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu. _

_– É claro. Quero dizer, ele sente a sua falta. – _

_Edward deu uma risada. _

_– Eu duvido. Ele escolheu você e não eu, certo? _

_Ele então foi agredido com a memória dolorosa da noite que Isabella o pegou com Tania. A visão de Beau correndo atrás de Isabella, cutucando sua barriga e choramingando para ir com ela, cortou agora seu coração, da mesma forma que fez naquela noite. _

_Tremendo, ele forçou um sorriso em seu rosto _

_–Tenho certeza que ele está muito ocupado raspando as sobras de sua comida e se jogando em cima do seu sofá, para sentir minha falta. _

– _Não, ele realmente sente. Afinal, você foi seu pai por dois anos. _

– _Bom, mas eu o perdi. – Ele se inclinou sobre a alavanca de câmbio para ela. Eu sentia falta dele em cada momentos, todos os dias. _

_Seus olhos verdes cresceram, tanto pela sua proximidade, como o fato de que ambos sabiam que ele não estava falando mais de Beau. _

_A eletricidade crepitava em torno dos dois. _

– _Você pode me seguir até em casa. _

– _Obrigado. _

_Ele esperou até que ela estivesse em segurança dentro do seu carro e ligasse o motor, antes que saísse para fora do estacionamento. Durante o caminho para a casa dela, os seus dedos tamborilavam ansiosamente no volante. Mesmo que não tenha sido mais que dez minutos, ele não parecia chegar lá rápido o suficiente. Esperança pulsava através dele, que talvez ela finalmente o perdoasse, e o deixaria entrar completamente na sua vida novamente. _

_Quando ele começou a puxar para o entrada, uma placa na escuridão chamou sua atenção. _

_Olhando para ela, ficou sem fôlego ao ler as palavras "A VENDA" , enviando ondas de estremecimento através de seu coração. A animosidade suplantou os sentimentos amorosos, que antes pulsavam dentro dele. _

_Ele freou bruscamente, mal parando fora da rua. Seu sangue batia em seus ouvidos, quando ele saiu do carro e bateu a porta. Ele estava ao lado de Isabella antes que ela tivesse fechado a porta do seu carro. _

– _Você está partindo? – Ele gritou _

_Encolhendo diante de sua raiva, ela apertou–se contra o carro. _

– _Sim. – ela sussurrou. _

_A vergonha o assaltou, por sua reação tê–la assustado. _

_– Me desculpe por gritar com você, mas como você pôde não me contar isto? _

– _Eu iria contar. – argumentou. _

– _Quando? O dia em que a transportadora viesse pegar suas coisas? Cristo, Isabella, ficamos juntos a noite toda! Eu abri meu coração e alma, e ainda assim, você não pensou em me contar este pequeno detalhe? _

– _Eu sinto muito. _

_Ele tinha medo de fazer a próxima pergunta, porque no fundo ele já sabia a resposta. _

– _E para onde você está indo? _

– _Eu estou voltando para casa em Ellijay. Eu vou viver com meus avós por um tempo, até que eu venda a casa, e então eu poderia encontrar uma para mim, que seja próxima deles. Eles estão ficando mais velhos. Vovô caiu da escada, há uma semana e teve que fazer uma cirurgia no quadril. Eles precisam de mim, mas o mais importante, eu preciso deles. _

_Ele balançou a cabeça. _

_– Eu não vou deixar você levar meu filho para longe de mim! _

_Os olhos de Isabella estreitaram em fendas irritados. _

_– Não se atreva a me ameaçar! Você sabe que eu nunca faria isto! Eu não manteria você afastado de Charlie. Só porque eu não vou viver aqui, não significa que você não irá conseguir vê–lo. _

– _Porra! Ellijay é uma hora e meia daqui! Como eu vou consiguir vê–lo, quando ele está tão longe de mim? Você vai me colocar em algum programa de visitação? Com todos os fins de semana ou alguma besteira assim? _

_Ela esfregou as têmporas. _

_– Eu não sei o que eu vou fazer. Eu só sei que não posso mais ficar aqui. Sozinha. _

– _Que merda, Isabella, eu não posso acreditar que você possa ser tão fria. _

_Ela empurrou o queixo para cima e olhou para ele com tanto ódio, que ele deu um passo atrás. _

– _Seu idiota! Como você se atreve a me acusar de ser fria! Eu não sou aquela que traiu e arruinou tudo que havia entre nós! _

– _Eu não dormi com ela, protestou. _

_Isabella jogou as mãos para cima. _

_– O fato que você não conseguiu se excitar ou foi interrompido é irrelevante para o meu ponto, Edward! Você trouxe uma estranha para sua casa, com a intenção de me tirar do seu coração e da sua cabeça! _

_Ele fez uma careta. _

_– Eu já disse isso um milhão vezes em um milhão de maneiras diferentes que EU SINTO MUITO! _

– _Eu sei que você sente, mas, assim como eu disse no O'Malley, eu tentaria trabalhar em uma tentativa de te perdoar, e isto vai levar um inferno de um monte de tempo. Assim não espere que eu caia em seus braços, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu tinha uma vida antes de você, e eu vou ter uma depois de você! Ela se virou e afastou. _

– _Bella, espere! – Quando ela continuou a andar, ele chamou, – Tudo bem, você quer gestos ainda mais grandiosos? Aqui está outro. _

_Ele afundou seu joelhos na calçada. _

_Quando Isabella se virou, seu olhos se arregalaram. _

_– O que você está fazendo? _

_Ele olhou à sua volta. _

_– O que inferno parece que eu estou fazendo? Eu estou de joelhos, total e completamente implorando a você que me perdoe. _

– _Levante–se! – Ela assobiou quando um casal andando com seu cão, fez uma pausa para olhar para eles. _

– _Não até que você me perdoe. _

_Ela rosnou em frustração. _

_– Eu disse que iria levar tempo, então deixa de ser dramático. _

_Ele deu de ombros. _

_– Tudo bem, me chame de Rainha do Drama. Me chame de qualquer porra de nome de livro! Basta liberar toda a raiva e ódio para fora do seu sistema, assim você pode trabalhar em me perdoar hoje a noite. _

_Ele abriu os braços. _

_– Eu disse nos cartões, nas mensagens de texto, e nas mensagens de voz, e até mesmo naquele livro maricas de poesia que lhe enviei. Mas agora eu vou dizer na sua cara, pois é a última chance que eu vou ter... _

_Neste momento, repentinamente, Edward não se sentiu tão seguro de si. Ele desenhou uma respiração irregular. _

_– Eu sinto muito, Isabella. Eu sinto muito por ter quebrado o seu coração. Sinto muito por ser um idiota absoluto, que ficou com medo dos sentimentos que tinha por você. E acima de tudo, eu sinto muito por estragar uma vida perfeita que eu tinha, afastando você para longe e traído você. _

_O rosto de Isabella ficou vermelho de calor, quando a mulher na calçada engasgou. Edward virou–se para ela. _

_– Sim, é isso mesmo. Eu sou um dos inúmeros idiotas que quebram o coração das mulheres. Eu não conseguia dizer a Isabella que eu a amava, e eu quase ferrei tudo com outra mulher, tentando afastá–la. _

_Ele bateu as palmas das mãos com força contra seu peito. _

_– Mas , do fundo do meu coração e alma, eu estou tão, tão arrependido! _

– _Jesus, cara, você perdeu todo o seu orgulho? – o homem questionou, o que fez a mulher lhe dar um tapa no seu braço. _

_Edward riu. _

_– Sim, eu perdi. Porque eu estou disposto a fazer o que for necessário para reconquistá–la – ele apontou para Isabella e sorriu para ela. _

_Quando Isabella caminhou até ele com um olhar determinado, Edward sentiu sua esperança aumentar. Ela rapidamente se desvaneceu, quando ela agarrou–o pelos cabelos e quase arrancou sua cabeça._

_ – Saia da minha frente neste minuto, ou eu vou chamar a polícia! _

_Ela balançou a cabeça loucamente. _

_– Eu não posso acreditar que você acabou de me envergonhar na frente dos meus vizinhos assim! _

– _Eu pensei que você queria um homem que falasse realmente como se sentia? _

_Ela revirou os olhos. _

_– Isso, ela disse, gesticulando freneticamente para ele, – não é o que eu tinha em mente. _

– _Tudo bem. – disse ele, levantando–se do chão. Ele se inclinou mais perto dela e levantou as sobrancelhas. – Mas você pode, honestamente dizer, que não ficou um pouquinho impressionada com isso? _

_Os cantos dos seus lábios puxaram levemente para cima, e ele poderia afirmar, que ela estava lutando para não sorrir. _

_–__Talvez um pouco._

– _Ah, eu sabia! _

– _Vamos lá. Vamos para dentro antes que você faça mais um papel de idiota gostosão hoje á noite. _

_Ele começou a rir. _

_– Do que você me chamou? _

– _É uma das palavras de Alice. _

– _Hmm, deixe–me adivinhar. É provavelmente uma das palavras de Alice para mim? _

_Ela assentiu com a cabeça quando ela abriu a porta da frente. _

_– Sim, mas com alguns palavrões mais fortes junto com ele. _

– _Achei o máximo. _

– _Sente–se. Eu vou soltar de Beau do porão. _

_Quando Edward se sentou no sofá, uma memória brilhou em sua mente, ele fazendo amor com Isabella neste mesmo lugar, antes deles fazerem a primeira visita aos seus avós. _

_Ele ouviu Beau muito antes dele aparecer correndo em sua volta. _

_– Olá garoto! – ele gritou, levantando–se do sofá. _

_Ao ver Edward, Beau entrou em modo histérico completo, com o seu corpo inteiro balançando, enquanto ele gemia e chorava. Ele aterrissou em cima de Edward, derrubando– o de volta para a sofá. Então ele começou a lamber o rosto de Edward, mãos, e qualquer outra parte do corpo ele pudesse alcançar com sua língua. _

_Isabella riu. _

_– Veja, eu disse que ele estava com saudade de você. _

_Beau latiu algumas vezes, como se estivesse de acordo, e depois voltou a esfregar sua língua no rosto de Edward. _

– _Ok, rapaz, eu estava com saudade de você, também. – Edward esfregou o dorso do Beau e depois acariciou sua cabeça. _

– _Agora sente–se, Beau, e seja um bom menino. – Isabella instruíu. _

_Para surpresa de Edward, Beau obedientemente deslizou para o chão e sentou em suas patas, olhando para Edward com adoração. _

– _Porra, eu não posso acreditar que ele te obedece deste jeito. _

– _Demorou algum tempo. _

– _Será que você cuidou bem da mamãe, enquanto eu estava fora? – Edward perguntou, coçando as orelhas de Beau. _

– _Ele tem sido uma maravilhosa companhia. Especialmente à noite. - ela respondeu, suavemente. _

– _Eu posso imaginar. As noites sozinho tem sido um inferno para mim. _

_Isabella abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas de repente sacudiu o dedo para Beau. _

_–Pare de lamber, ou eu vou colocar o cone da vergonha de volta em você. _

_Edward riu quando Beau sentou de volta. _

– _Não seja tão dura, Bella. Ele é apenas um cão. Deixe–o lamber–se se ele quiser. _

_Ela balançou a cabeça._

_ – Se ele continuar lambendo assim, pode causar uma infecção nos pontos da sua cirurgia. _

– _Cirurgia? Edward repetiu, sem convicção. – O que aconteceu com ele? _

_Quando Isabella não respondeu, Edward olhou até ver seu rubor e ela abaixar sua cabeça. "Oh, não. Ela não poderia ter feito isto. Ela não arrancou isto dele". Pegando Beau pelo colarinho, ele o virou lentamente. Á vista de sua masculinidade perdida, ele chupou uma respiração. _

_– Você castrou ele? _

_Isabella mordiscou o lábio inferior. _

_– O veterinário sugeriu. Ele disse que ajudaria Beau a se acalmar e tornaria mais fácil para ele se aclimatar, quando Charlie nascer. _

_Edward levantou do chão. _

_– Jesus, Bella, primeiro você queria minhas bolas em um espeto, e agora você tirou as do meu cão! _

– _Eu nunca quis suas ... bolas! – Ela bufou em protesto. _

– _Simbolicamente você fez. _

_Ela revirou os olhos. _

_– Mas veja como ele está mais calmo. _

_Edward olhou para Beau. Mesmo que ele odiasse admitir, ele estava muito mais relaxado. _

_–Sim, bem, você deveria ter me consultado primeiro. Ele é o meu cachorro! _

_Ela estremeceu como se sentisse dor. Ela andou lentamente, antes de sentar na cadeira. _

_–Espere um minuto. _

– _Não mude de assunto. Nós não terminamos de discutir isso. Bella? – Quando ela não respondeu, ele caminhou até a cadeira. Ele agachou–se na frente dela. Seu coração sacudiu em uma parada e reiniciou acelerado, na expressão angustiada gravada em seu rosto. _

– _Bella, o que há de errado?_

_Ela estava sem cor, expressão de dor sobressaia em seus olhos enquanto dobrava o corpo._

– _Eu tenho... cólicas. – Ela fechou os olhos, e seu peito subia e descia em respirações duras._

**beijos e até**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Obrigada meninas.**_

_**Vcs são uns amores.**_

_**Estou postando dois capítulos porque só poderei voltar aqui no sábado, e como não quero ver ninguém triste, resolvi adiantar.**_

– Bella, o que há de errado?

– Eu tenho... cólicas. – Ela fechou os olhos, e seu peito subia e descia em respirações duras.

– Dói muito. – O medo despencou sobre a cabeça de Edward.

– Vamos lá. Vamos levá–la para o hospital. Antes que ela pudesse protestar, ele pegou sua mão e a ajudou a levantar da cadeira. Ela choramingou e agarrou seu abdômen. – Eu vou te carregar até o carro, ele disse.

– Não, eu posso fazer isso. – ela respondeu.

Ele colocou seu braço ao redor da cintura para estabilizá–la.

– Fique Beau. – ele falou por cima do ombro. Beau lamentou, e com relutância, se sentou no hall. Quando eles chegaram a porta, Isabella congelou.

– Minha bolsa.

– Eu vou buscá–la. – Ele deu a volta e a pegou do chão. Ele então retornou rapidamente para o lado de Isabella, para ajudá–la a sair e descer os degraus da varanda. – Você quer que ir no seu carro, já que esta mais perto?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

– Não, não, o seu está bem.

– Como esta a dor?

– Intensa – ela ofegou.

– Você está sangrando ou você acha que sua bolsa estourou?

– Não, são apenas contrações.

Um lampejo minúsculo de alívio o encheu.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, Bella. Nós vamos chegar no hospital, e tudo o que estiver acontecendo, nós vamos resolver.

Seu coração quebrou, quando ela olhou para ele com olhos cheios de lágrimas.

– Eu espero que sim.

– Tenha fé.

Ele abriu a porta do carro e a sentou delicadamente sobre o assento. Logo que ele fechou a porta, correu até o lado do motorista. Ele sentou e olhou para o lado. Depois de verificar que estava livre, ele arrancou com o carro. Ele olhou para Isabella.

Seus olhos estavam fechados e suas sobrancelhas franzidas, enquanto ela mordia o lábio. Tirando uma de suas mãos do volante, ele pegou na mão dela. Seus olhos se abriram, e ela olhou para ele.

– Estou aqui com você, Isabella.

– Obrigada... Eu estou contente. – Ela tentou soltar sua mão. Recusando–se a solta– la, ela usou a outra mão para pegar seu telefone na bolsa.

Ela o empurrou para Edward.

– Ligue para Alice. – ela murmurou. Mantendo uma mão no volante, ele usou a outra para percorrer os contatos de Isabella. Ele se preparou para a ira que viria, quando seu dedo pressionasse ligar. Alice respondeu no terceiro toque.

-Hey Mama sexy, desculpe, eu não tive chance de ligar de volta para você ainda – disse ela, sem um Olá.

– Hum, aqui é Edward.

Uma longa pausa entrou na linha.

– O que diabos você está fazendo com o telefone de Bella? Por favor, não me diga que você fez algo realmente insano para tentar recuperá–la? Porque se você tiver feito, eu mesmo vou garantir que você vá para a prisão por um longo, longo tempo e em um lugar que homens grandes e peludos possam fazer de você sua PUTA! – ela gritou alto o suficiente que até mesmo Isabella conseguiu ouvir.

– Alice, me escute. Eu não seqüestrei Isabella. Nós estamos a caminho da Emergência em Wellstar.

Alice engasgou.

– Oh Deus, o que está errado?

Edward olhou para Isabella, cujos olhos estavam mais uma vez fechados, enquanto sua mandíbula estava cerrada de dor.

– Ela está tendo algumas contrações.

– Ela não está sangrando, está?

– Não, são apenas contrações.

Edward ouviu ela falando com alguem, que ele imaginou, ser Jasper ao fundo.

– Parece um bom sinal ela não estar sangrando. Jasper acha que poderia ser apenas contrações de Braxton Hicks, mas nós estaremos lá o mais rápido possível.

– Tudo bem. Você pode chamar Jacob, também?

Os olhos de Isabella se abriram, e ela olhou para ele em choque. Edward imaginou que ela estava espantada que ele estivesse resolvendo tudo e ainda chamou Jacob, em consideração aos seus sentimentos.

– Sim, com certeza.

– Tchau

Alice simplesmente desligou, por isso Edward fechou o telefone .

– Qualquer outra pessoa que você quer que eu chame? Virgínia?

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça.

– Eu não quero preocupar minha avó, caso seja algo simples como Braxton Hicks .

– Ok, você está certa.

Eles fizeram o resto do caminho em um silêncio tenso. Depois de entrar no estacionamento do hospital, Edward parou no meio–fio na frente da sala de emergência e desligou o motor. Quando ele saiu do carro e começou a caminhar para o lado de Isabella, um guarda de segurança se aproximou.

– Senhor, não pode estacionar aqui.

– Olha, minha... – Ele parou quando percebeu que não sabia como nomear Isabella. Ela certamente não era sua esposa e seu relacionamento atual não qualificava como namorada também.

– Ela – ele finalmente, enfatizou – está com contrações, então eu vou entrar com ela. E se você não gostar disto, então reboque meu carro, porra!

O segurança ergueu mãos.

– Desculpe senhor. Depois de conseguir dar entrada, por favor, venha para fora e retire o seu carro. Uma Mercedes bonita como esta ao ser apreendida, pode ficar toda estragada no pátio de apreensão.

Edward rosnou com frustração, enquanto estendia a mão para Isabella.

– Tudo bem. Mas eu não vou voltar aqui, até saber com certeza que ela e meu filho estão bem!

Com a mão livre, ele arrancou um nota de cem de sua carteira.

– Cuide dela para mim, ok?

O guarda olhou para a esquerda e para a direita antes de rapidamente pegar o dinheiro.

–Sim, senhor.

Voltando sua atenção para Isabella, ele a ajudou a sair do carro.

Ela fez uma careta quando apoiou seus pés no chão.

– Segure–se em mim. – Edward instruíu, quanto ela pisou na calçada. Com um braço em volta da cintura dela, Edward liderou Isabella através das portas duplas automáticas, até o Lobby da Emergência.

Ela agarrou sua mão mais apertado e pela expressão em seu rosto, ele poderia afirmar que a dor estava pior.

– Só um pouco mais, Bella. – ele disse.

Na recepção, ele a sentou em uma cadeira. Quando o funcionário não veio de imediato, ele bateu com o punho na mesa.

– Me desculpem, mas ela pode estar em trabalho de parto prematuro aqui!

A recepcionista acenou para um enfermeira.

– Vamos em frente e a leve para dentro.

– Obrigado – disse Edward.

Uma enfermeira saiu das portas com uma cadeira de rodas. Edward ajudou Isabella a ficar em pé, e em seguida, a ajudou a sentar–se na cadeira de rodas. Quando ele começou a entrar com eles, a recepcionista chamou.

– Você não pode entrar, até que tenhamos toda a sua informação médica.

– Eu já estou pré–registrada aqui pelo meu obstetra – Isabella murmurou, entredentes, com dor.

– Então, ele vai ter que ficar, até nós pegarmos as informações de seguro.

Edward olhou desamparado para Isabella quando ela lhe entregou sua bolsa.

– Meus cartões estão na minha carteira.

Ele percorreu a papelada para preencher. A maioria das perguntas ele deixou em branco, esperando que eles já tivessem visto que ele não sabia.

A ironia não passou despercebida a ele que Isabella estava carregando seu filho, mas ele não tinha idéia se ela já teve quaisquer cirurgias de grande porte ou doenças de infância. Assim quando ele começou a socar o botão para abrir as portas, alguém limpou a garganta.

Era o guarda de segurança.

– Foda–se! - Ele bradou. Várias pessoas no sala de espera olharam para ele. Cavando as chaves no bolso, ele correu até seu carro. Os pneus cantaram, quando ele arrancou até a entrada do estacionamento e parou em um lugar autorizado.

Quando voltou para dentro, ele apertou o botão da porta de Pessoal Autorizado. Seu olhar girando ao redor desesperadamente, pelo corredor dos quartos. Sentindo uma estranha sensação de déjà vu, ele estava prestes a acenar para uma enfermeira, quando o Dr. Uley apareceu diante dele, seu rosto tenso de preocupação.

– Ela está no quarto cinco. – disse ele.

Embora odiasse dizer isso, Edward murmurou.

– Obrigado.

Ele abriu a porta para encontrar a cortina puxada. O som de batimentos cardíacos do bebê ecoavam nas paredes.

– Bella? - Ele gritou.

– Eu estou aqui.

Ele correu para a frente, afastando o cortina. Com a visão de Isabella nos estribos e um médico entre suas pernas, ele congelou.

– Edward – ela chamou, apontando para o lado dela.

O tom insistente na sua voz, fez com que ele se movesse rapidamente. Ele fugiu do médico e foi para o seu lado. Ele agarrou sua mão e apertou.

– Eu sinto muito. Eu tive que preencher tudo isso de papelada e depois mudar meu carro de lugar.

– Está tudo bem.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

– Não, não está. Você não deveria ter que ficar aqui sozinha. Você precisava de mim. – Ele olhou para ela. – Eu precisava estar com você.

– Você está aqui agora. Isso é tudo o que importa.

Edward se inclinou e beijou sua testa. Ele teve que se desviar dos adereços hospitalares. Eles estavam lá há pouco mais de vinte minutos, e Isabella já estava vestida com roupas hospitalares e estava sendo vista por um médico. Ele não conseguiu evitar de se perguntar, se era a seriedade de sua condição, ou se o Dr. Uley não havia acelerado a ajuda.

O médico, que tinha bordado em azul, em seu avental branco Dr. Pendleton, levantou de seu banco.

– Você pode sair desta posição agora. – Isabella aliviou suas pernas dos estribos, enquanto o Dr. Pendleton abaixava a cama para ela.

Depois que ele jogou suas luvas de borracha no lixo, ele virou–se para enfrentá–los.

– Mesmo que você esteja em trabalho de parto prematuro, você não está dilatada, e seu tampão cervical ainda está intacto.

Quando Edward assumiu uma expressão em branco, Dr. Pendleton disse.

– Esses são bons fatores. Eu vou pedir para uma enfermeira entrar e administrar Terbutalina, o que irá impedir a contrações que você esta sentindo. Eu vou voltar e fazer um ultra–som para ver como seu bebê está. Pelo seu batimento cardíaco, ele parece estar um pouco agitado, mas isto poderia ser causado pelas contrações nas paredes uterinas.

Ele se virou em direção a porta.

– Já que você agora, está em uma condição estável, eu voltarei daqui um tempo, para verificar como você está.

As pernas de Edward não pareciam ter força para apoiá–lo por mais tempo, ele despencou na cadeira ao lado da cama. Alívio tomou conta dele. Neste momento, parecia que Charlie iria ficar bem, e por sua vez, Isabella estava bem também.

– Obrigado, Deus. – Isabella murmurou.

Uma comoção veio do lado de fora da porta.

– O que o...– Edward começou antes que Alice e Jacob explodissem dentro da sala.

– Bella! – Alice gritou, correndo para beira do leito. Ela colocou os braços em torno de Isabella e a apertou.

– Qual é o diagnostico?

– Por enquanto, eu e Charlie estamos bem. Era um trabalho de parto prematuro, mas eles foram capazes de pará–lo.

Alice e Jacob exalaram ruidosamente.

– Graças a Deus. – Jacob disse.

Uma enfermeira os interrompeu, entrando para administrar a Turbutaline.

Ela olhou para todos, antes de balançar a cabeça em desaprovação.

– Você realmente não deveria ficar com o quarto lotado. Você precisa de descanso e relaxamento.

– Por favor, não os mande sair. Eles são relaxantes para mim – Isabella protestou.

Ela estalou a língua, antes de furar o agulha no soro de Isabella.

– Dr. Pendelton não vai gostar de todas essas pessoas aqui, incomodando, e ele esta prestes a voltar para fazer seu sua ultra–som.

– Nós vamos sair daqui a pouco. - Alice disse diplomaticamente.

– Sim, nós não queremos causar nenhum problema. – Jacob concordou.

Quando Edward não se mexeu, Alice lançou–lhe um olhar.

– Eu vou ficar com Isabella e meu filho – ele respondeu laconicamente.

– Tanto faz. – ela estalou antes de caminhar em direção a porta. Ela e Jacob estavam prestes a sair, quando o Dr. Pendleton entrou. Eles pressionaram–se contra a parede. Sem um olá ou uma admoestação ao excesso de capacidade do quarto, ele começou a fazer o ultra–som. Isabella se sentiu um pouco mais tranquila, vendo Charlie na tela.

– Sua freqüência cardíaca felizmente acalmou. Ele parece que está pensando em ficar ai dentro por mais algum tempo – comentou o Dr. Pendleton antes de desligar a máquina.

Ele se levantou.

– Apesar de tudo estar melhor, eu insisto que você fique no hospital e depois comece um restrito descanso na cama, por pelo menos nas duas próximas semanas. Você pode deitar ou sentar, mas seus pés apenas vão tocar o chão para usar o banheiro. Eu aconselho que você use uma cadeira no chuveiro. Está claro?

Isabella ofegou.

– Mas meu trabalho...

Dr. Pendleton levantou um dedo para silenciá–la.

– Srta. Swan, eu sei que parece que temos a situação sob controle, e no momento tudo está bem, mas a estabilidade futura de sua gravidez, vai depender do cuidado que você dará a si mesma nos próximos dez dias.

– Eu entendo. – ela murmurou, tentando acalmar o pânico crescente que furava o seu caminho, como agulhas sobre seu corpo.

– Para o seu trabalho, eu vou preencher a documentação necessária, para que você saia de licença. A coisa mais importante agora é você descansar e limitar o seu nível de estresse. Nós não queremos mais sua presença aqui em trabalho de parto prematuro.

– Quanto tempo eu tenho que ficar no hospital? – Isabella questionou, sua voz vacilante.

– Eu quero mantê–la apenas esta noite, mas amanhã você estará livre para ir para casa. Deixe–me verificar a situação, para levar você ao andar de cima.

Depois que o Dr. Pendleton saiu do quarto, as emoções de Isabella ficaram fora de controle.

Ela tentou lutar com todas as forças para manter o equilíbrio, mas ela não conseguiu segurar. A perspectiva que a vida de Charlie ainda podia estar em perigo, era demais para suportar, e ela não conseguia segurar as comportas de explodirem.

Um grito estrangulado estourou de seus lábios, enviando tanto Alice como Edward correndo para confortá–la. De alguma forma, Alice deu uma cotovelada em Edward e o tirou do caminho, bloqueando–o e ficando com ela.

Um grunhido frustrado veio de Edward. Alice ignorou e agarrou a mão de Isabella. Ela apertou forte e lhe deu um sorriso tranquilizador.

– Não chore, Bella. Está tudo caminhando bem. Muitas mulheres tem que ficar em repouso por um tempo, e então o resto de sua gravidez é completamente normal.

Através do choro, Isabella respondeu soluçando:

– Eu espero que sim.

– Eu sei que sim. E a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer é levá–la para sua avó amanhã cedo, e ela vai te ajudar a passar por isso.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça, enquanto as lágrimas deslizavam por suas bochechas.

–Eu não posso pedir isto a minha avó. Meu avô descolou o quadril e fez uma cirurgia há uma semana atrás, e ela já está cansada cuidando dele. Eu não posso colocar mais estresse sobre ela , com sua idade.

Edward limpou a garganta e Alice ficou na frente de Isabella.

– Você está indo para casa comigo. Eu vou cuidar de você.

Um silvo irrompeu de Alice. Ela empurrou a mão de Isabella a espetou o dedo no peito de Edward.

– Só por cima do meu cadáver!

As sobrancelhas de Edward se ergueram.

– Perdão?

As narinas de Alice tremiam.

– Você tem que estar completamente louco, porra! Você, cuidar dela? Você é a razão pela qual ela está nesta condição.

Ele fez uma careta.

– Com o episódio de Pop hoje, acumulado com as últimas semanas, ela teve estresse suficiente.

– Não se atreva a tentar colocar a culpa em outra pessoa!

– Olha todos nós sabemos que fiz merda! Épica! Eu daria qualquer coisa para voltar no tempo, mas eu não posso. Mas agora, eu posso tentar fazer isso direito, e de uma maneira que eu prove para Isabella que eu me importo com ela, e vou cuidar dela sempre que ela precisar de mim.

Isabella respirou fundo com as palavras de Edward. Ela tinha certeza de que os inúmeros monitores ligados a ela, estavam prestes a ligar uma sirene, com a aceleração dos seus batimentos cardíacos. Choque reverberou através dela, que ele realmente tinha sugerido cuidar dela, provando que ele realmente falou sério antes.

Embora profundamente tocada, ela não podia imaginar como seus nervos desgastados poderiam permitir que ela ficasse tão próxima a ele. Finalmente, ela balançou a cabeça.

– Eu não acho que... – ela começou.

Seus olhos verdes brilhavam com uma determinação de aço.

– Isso não entra em discussão.

Alice bufou.

– Oh inferno, sim, isto entra em discussão. Se alguém vai cuidar de Bella, este alguém sou eu! Seu fudido!

O rosto de Edward anuviou com fúria, e Isabella ficou com medo, pois ele estava prestes a realmente perder completamente a calma. Sua mandíbula cerrou, quando ele se inclinou para Alice.

– Você parece esquecer que é minha criança que ela carrega. Ele é minha responsabilidade. Você pode acreditar com toda certeza, que nada é mais importante para mim neste mundo do que o meu filho.

Olhando de volta para ele, Alice rebateu:

– Que pena que você não estava pensando em Charlie quando você quase transou com a piranha.

Com o rosnado de Edward, Jacob se apertou entre eles.

– Ok, chega! – Ele sacudiu a cabeça. – Porra, vocês dois tem que relaxar com este concurso de mijo sobre Bella. Querem parar por um minuto e pensar o quanto vocês a estão perturbando?

Edward e Alice estalaram o olhar em Jacob e encararam Isabella. Sua atenção fez com que suas bochechas e pescoço ruborizasse.

A expressão de Edward se suavizou.

– Eu peço desculpas, Bella. Eu não quero incomodá–la. Eu só quero... – Ele passou a mão através de seu cabelo. – Eu só quero que você me deixe cuidar de você e de Charlie.

A sinceridade em suas palavras fez seu coração vibrar de novo, e ela se odiou por isso. Depois de mordiscar o lábio, ela perguntou

– E o seu trabalho? Você não pode viajar como você tem feito e cuidar de mim.

– Eu vou tirar uma licença como você.

Isabella não podia deixar de ampliar seus olhos.

– Você faria isso?

– É claro que eu faria. Você precisa de mim. – Edward disse, chegando perto da cama.

– Mas com a sua posição, vão mesmo considerar a concessão de uma? Quer dizer, não é como se estivéssemos casados.

Edward deu de ombros.

– Se eles não o fizerem, então eu vou desistir. Você e Charlie significam mais para mim do que um emprego.

Alice cruzou os braços sobre o peito, em um acesso de raiva.

– E se a sua libido voltar em uma noite, depois de ver uma vadia com uma saia curta? Você só vai correr por fora novamente?

– Ali, Isabella implorou ao mesmo tempo que Edward rosnou: – Não comece de novo.

– Eu não posso acreditar que você honestamente está considerando deixá–lo fazer isso. Ele quebrou seu coração, Bella! – Alice gritou, jogando as mãos para cima em frustração.

Isabella suspirou.

– Sim, eu estou bem ciente do que ele fez. Mas, no momento, eu não tenho outra opção, a não ser aceitar o que ele está propondo. Em seguida, Isabella voltou seu olhar para Edward. – Minha casa esta uma bagunça com a mudança. Eu tenho que ficar com você.

Seu sorriso radiante, descongelou um pouco do frio restante em seu coração.

– Claro que você pode. Eu vou colocar você no meu quarto, ele fica no térreo, e tem um banheiro mais próximo.

– Obrigada. Vou precisar de algumas das minha coisas. Alice, você pode ir com Edward e ajudá–lo a arrumar o que eu vou precisar?

Os olhos de Alice se arregalaram, como se Isabella tivesse pedido para ela ajudar o Satanás a dominar o mundo.

– Eu não suporto estar na mesma sala com ele, muito menos ajudá–lo em sua casa a pegar suas coisas!

Isabella revirou os olhos.

– Tudo bem então, seja uma tola imatura sobre isso. Tenho certeza de que Jacob terá prazer em fazê–lo.

– Com certeza, Bellita. – Jacob respondeu, dando um passo para a frente e dando um tapa no ombro de Edward. Do jeito que ele estremeceu, Isabella tinha certeza que Jacob o acertou um pouco mais duro do que o necessário.

– Eu agradeço Jacob. – Isabella respondeu. Olhando incisivamente para Edward, ela disse, – Apenas o essencial. Eu não vou ficar muito tempo.

Os cantos dos lábios de Edward enrolaram em um sorriso de auto–satisfação.

– Nós vamos ver.

– Você é impossível. – ela murmurou.

– Tudo bem, então, acho que é melhor saírmos e começar a arrumar as coisas. Dessa maneira, tudo estará pronto para você amanhã, quando te liberarem. – Jacob disse.

Edward assentiu.

– Parece perfeito.

Depois de um suspiro, demorado, Alice disse:

– Ótimo. Eu vou com vocês.

– Sério? Jacob e Edward disseram ao mesmo tempo.

– Sim, ela retrucou.

Jacob levantou as mãos.

– Tudo bem. É o seu funeral.

– Vamos enfrentá–lo. Considerando que eu sou a única dos três que tem uma vagina e sabe o que Bella vai querer, vocês vão precisar mim.

Com um suspiro, Jacob disse,

– Sim, bem, eu conheço Isabella há mais tempo e...

– e você praticamente tem uma vagina? – Alice brincou com um sorriso.

–Ha ha, vá se foder!

Isabella riu.

– Será que vocês podem parar com isso e ir em frente?

– Cara, você já está mandona. – Jacob disse, com um sorriso. Ele cutucou Edward. – Você terá diversão por duas semanas, menino escravo.

Edward riu.

– Eu não me importo. Isabella pode usar e abusar de mim, que eu farei tudo de coração. Enquanto ela estiver feliz e saudável, eu vou fazer tudo que a agradar.

Jacob olhou para Edward para uma momento e depois balançou a cabeça.

– Sim, você tem o vírus do amor, isto é ruim cara. Muito, muito ruim. – Ele virou–se de volta para Isabella e piscou. – Veja você amanhã, Bellita. – Ele se inclinou e deu–lhe um abraço e um beijo.

Antes que ele se afastasse, ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

– Lute com força, Bella, mas lhe dê uma chance também.

– Eu vou tentar.

Jacob trocou de lugar com Alice, que também deu a Isabella um grande abraço.

– Quando eu arrumar tudo, eu vou voltar e passar a noite com você. – disse Alice.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça.

– Não, não, eu vou ficar bem. É apenas uma noite. Não é como se eu nunca tivesse passado algumas noites em um hospital. É que geralmente, eu estou na outra cama.

– Você tem certeza? Jasper está trabalhando em um plantão hoje à noite, então eu não me importo.

– Eu tenho certeza. Você pode vir amanhã cedo ou me visitar na casa de Edward amanhã.

O corpo de Alice ficou tenso com a perspectiva de ir a casa de Edward.

– Vamos ver.

Quando Alice se virou para ir embora, ela girou sua bolsa enorme nas bolas de Edward com toda força. Com um gemido, ele se dobrou, puxando algumas respirações e depois sugando para dentro. Uma vez que ele se recuperou, ele sacudiu a cabeça erguida. Seus olhos estreitaram em fendas de fúria.

Alice deu–lhe um sorriso doce.

– Oh, eu sinto muito. Foi mal.

Edward murmurou baixinho, mas não desafiou Alice.

– Vamos – disse Jacob, segurando o braço de Edward.

Uma vez que Edward e Jacob tinha saído pela porta, Isabella chamou

– Ali?

Olhando por cima do ombro, Alice disse,

– Sim?

Isabella lhe deu um sorriso apertado.

– Seja boa para ele, por favor?

Alice soltou um suspiro de frustração.

– Como você pode pedir isso para mim? Você sabe como me sinto sobre... aquele Jumento!

– Eu sei, mas há mais coisas que aconteceram e que você não entende. Assim dê um tempo para ele.

Girando em torno, Alice soltou os braços para cima.

– Porra, Bella, por que você tem que ser tão boa e misericordiosa?

– Eu não disse que eu estou perdoando ele. Eu apenas entendo algumas coisas melhor agora.

Com a expressão duvidosa no rosto de Alice, Isabella disse:

– Basta confiar em mim.

– Tudo bem, eu vou ser civilizada, mas eu não prometo ser boa.

– Ser civilizada significa que você não vai pregar as bolas dele de novo?

Alice deu um sorriso maligno.

– Isso significa que eu vou tentar.

– Tente com força, ok?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

– Obrigada.

Alice soprou–lhe um beijo antes de se dirigir a porta.

Jogando a cabeça para trás contra os travesseiros, Isabella soltou um sopro de ar. Sua mão foi ao seu abdômen, enquanto ela continuava olhando para o teto.

– Por favor, Deus, por favor não permita que nada de ruim aconteça com Charlie.

Nada mais no mundo importava mais, que ele chegar saudável e na hora certa.

Fechando os olhos, o rosto de Edward passou diante dela, fazendo com que seus olhos se abrissem.

– E se Edward está sendo verdadeiro, que eu consiga amolecer meu coração para ele... ou me dê um sinal de que devo seguir em frente e esquecê–lo.

Suas preces foram interrompidos por uma enfermeira e um enfermeiro.

– Hora de subir!

O enfermeiro trouxe a cadeira de rodas mais uma vez, e Isabella balançou suas pernas para fora da cama. Depois que ela se sentou, ela alisou a camisola do hospital para baixo sobre as pernas. Eles fizeram uma viagem rápida no elevador par andar. Ela não poderia deixar de se perguntar qual andar Carlisle estava. Ela fez uma nota de observar o número do quarto que iria ficar, para que ela pudesse enviar uma mensagem para Alice... e Edward.

Uma enfermeira de meia–idade, com uma cara doce, veio auxiliá–la a deitar na cama.

– Meu nome é Connie, e se precisar de alguma coisa, você só precisa me chamar.

Isabella sorriu.

– Obrigada. Eu agradeço isso.

Uma vez que Connie deixou tudo organizado e saiu, Isabella ligou a televisão para tentar conseguir distrair sua mente das preocupações. Ela estava assistindo algumas reprises antigas de I Love Lucy quando uma batida suave veio da porta.

– Sim? – ela respondeu, as sobrancelhas franzindo em quem possivelmente estaria batendo.

Sam abriu a porta e colocou a cabeça para dentro

– Olá.

Isabella interiormente gemeu. Ele era a última pessoa na Terra que ela esperava ver. Encostando na cama, alisou seus cabelo e esperou que não tivesse marcas do rímel nos olhos de tanto chorar, e ela estivesse parecendo um guaxinim.

– O... Olá.

Abanando o dedo, ele estalou a língua, quando ele entrou no quarto.

– Você apenas não conseguiu deixar o Sr. Cullen sozinho aqui, heim?

Isabella riu.

– Não, eu acho que não consegui.

Apontando para a cadeira ao lado da cama, Sam perguntou:

– Posso?

– Claro.

Sua expressão jovial de repente ficou séria.

– Você não pode imaginar como fiquei horrorizado ao me deparar com o seu nome na tela do computador. – Ele balançou a cabeça. – Então, eu estava certo em te avisar que você precisava cuidar mais de si mesma?

– Infelizmente sim. Embora o problema não tenha sido apenas hoje. – Isabella olhou para baixo, para o cobertor padrão do hospital. – As últimas três semanas simplesmente cobraram seu preço, eu acho.

–Será que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com seu relacionamento com o filho do Sr. Cullen.

– Filho? Isabella levantou o olhar do cobertor para Sam. – E.. Espere, como você ...

Ele deu–lhe um sorriso de compreensão.

– É uma longa história.

– Como a minha. – ela respondeu, com um risada triste. Com a tensão no ar, Isabella procurou desesperadamente mudar de assunto. – Eu pensei que você tinha ido embora ontem depois que fui ver Carlisle. Hoje, quando eu dei entrada e me trouxeram, eu estava esperando que você fosse o meu médico e não Dr. Pendleton. Ele é um pouco brusco, você fez falta.

– Eu peço desculpas por isso.

– Não é sua culpa que ele seja tão rude.

– Não, mas é minha culpa que você teve que vê–lo.

– O que?

Um sorriso tímido curvou em seus lábios.

– Você foi atribuída para que eu a atendesse, mas eu pedi ao Dr. Pendleton para ver você em meu lugar.

Isabella ofegou.

– Mas por quê?

Abaixando a cabeça, Sam respondeu:

– Porque eu sabia que eu queria vê–la pessoalmente no futuro, e que seria muito desconfortável para ambos, se eu tivesse que... – Ele deu uma respiração acentuada, enquanto seu rosto bronzeado tingia de rosa. – Bem, se eu tivesse que examiná–la fisicamente.

Entendimento caiu sobre Isabella, enquanto pensava em como o Dr. Pendleton a tinha examinado completamente.

– Oh,– ela murmurou.

Ele se inclinou em sua cadeira, seu olhos escuros assumindo um brilho suplicante.

– Eu não quero que você pense que eu sou um verme ou algo parecido, por querer conhecê–la melhor. Foi o Sr. Cullen quem abordou primeiro o assunto.

Isabella arregalou os olhos, horrorizada.

– Ele realmente fez isso? Eu vou ter uma conversa séria com ele, assim que nós dois estivermos melhor.

Quando os ombros de Sam caíram em derrota, Isabella se sentiu péssima, por ter dado a impressão que o estava insultando com suas palavras.

– Oh Sam, eu sinto muito. Não é que eu não gostaria de sair com você.

Seus olhos escuros se iluminaram com esperança.

– Sério?

– Sim. Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar que Carlisle iria fazer uma coisa dessas.

– Por causa do que aconteceu entre você e seu filho?

– Além disso, o fato que ele estava hospitalizado em um quarto do setor de emergência. Não é o momento mais correto para tentar ser casamenteiro.

– Eu acho que plantei a semente, quando te elogiei, falando que você era linda.

As bochechas de Isabella se aqueceram com o elogio.

– Obrigada.

Olhando para suas mãos, Sam disse:

– Eu quero que você saiba que pegar seu número de telefone com o Sr. Cullen, e dizer a um total estranho que você é bonita, não é algo que eu faria normalmente. Tenho certeza de que nenhum dos meus colegas acreditaria que eu fiz algo assim.

– Sério? –

Sam assentiu.

– A verdade é que eu não reajo a uma mulher como eu fiz com você há um longo, longo tempo.

– Ah?

Ele olhou para ela através de seus longos cílios escuros. Tristeza irradiava em seus olhos.

–Dezoito meses atrás eu perdi minha esposa para um aneurisma.

Isabella ofegou.

– Eu sinto muito.

– Você não pode imaginar o que é sentir a impotência em ser um médico, e não conseguir salvar a mulher que mais ama no mundo.

– Quantos anos ela tinha? – Isabella timidamente perguntou.

– Só 35.

– Ela era tão jovem.

Sam assentiu.

– Emyli foi adotada quando tinha apenas três. Seus pais adotivos não sabiam nada sobre seu histórico médico. Pelo que tenho sido capaz de reunir, poderia ter sido evitável, se soubéssemos os sinais e sintomas do que procurar.

Bella sua expressão angustiada, Isabella estendeu sua mão. Com um sorriso agradecido, ele colocou suas mãos na dela.

– Eu sei o que é perder o amor de sua vida.

As sobrancelhas escuras de Sam arquearam em surpresa.

– Você?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

– Cinco anos atrás, meu noivo morreu em um acidente de carro.

– Eu sinto muito. – Um silêncio constrangedor encheu a sala. Finalmente, Sam deu um curto acendo com a cabeça. – Hmm, entre seu noivo perdido, sua separação, e eu sendo um viúvo, eu suponho que faríamos um trágico par, não é verdade?

– As pessoas mudam – ela disse suavemente. Mas quando ela proferiu as palavras, ela estava pensando mais em Edward do que em Travis. Será que Sam era o sinal que ela havia pedido em sua oração? Ou com tudo que havia acontecido nas últimos três semanas, a deixou apenas confusa demais?

– Nestes últimos 18 meses, desde que eu perdi Emyli, eu nunca poderia imaginar que algum dia iria querer sair com outra mulher novamente. Ele sorriu para ela. – Até hoje.

– Mas por que eu?

– Por que não?

– Você percebe que estou grávida de seis meses?

– Eu vou te dizer a mesma coisa que falei ao filho do Sr. Cullen, quando ele mencionou isto.

As bochechas de Isabella queimaram na menção de Edward. Ela nem podia sequer começar a imaginar como teria sido esta conversa entre Carlisle, Edward, e Sam. Sua mortificação foi interrompida por Sam, apertando a mão dela.

– O fato de que você esta grávida não tem qualquer influência sobre a forma como você é linda por fora, ou o bondade que irradia de dentro você.

Sem pestanejar e sem respirar, ela olhou para ele, incrédula. Como era possível que um homem tão bonito e bem sucedido estivesse interessado em sair com ela, quando ela estava grávida de seis meses do filho de outro homem?

– Sam, eu fico muito lisonjeada com seus elogios, mas minha vida esta muito complicada no momento.

– E eu não estou ajudando com este assunto e minhas declarações amorosas, certo?

Ela lhe deu um sorriso triste.

– Tem tanta coisa boa em você, que realmente merece a verdadeira felicidade. Eu tenho que ser totalmente honesta, quando digo que realmente não sei se tenho algo para lhe dar neste momento.

Sam inclinou a cabeça para um lado, pensando.

– E se nós apenas tentássemos nos conhecer como amigos e ver onde isto vai dar? Eu sei que você não vai ser capaz de sair muito nas próximas semanas, então eu poderia fazer visitas até sua casa, para ver se você esta bem. Você sabe, verificar seus sinais vitais. – Ele fez uma careta momentaneamente. – Isso soa completamente obcecado, não é?

– Não, eu..

– Foi há muito tempo que eu entrei neste jogo no namoro. Eu tenho certeza que estou dizendo e fazendo tudo completamente errado.

Isabella olhou para aquele belo rosto triste e quis saber como poderia qualquer mulher normal dispensá–lo.

– Eu adoraria que você me visitasse e verificasse se está tudo bem comigo.

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram em surpresa.

– Sério?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

–Tenho certeza que depois de alguns dias presa dentro de casa, eu adoraria uma companhia, bem como uma visão médica da minha situação.

Um sorriso de satisfação atravessou o rosto de Sam.

– Eu gostaria muito disso.

– Eu também.

O pager no cinto Sam disparou.

– Acho que isso significa que precisam da minha presença em outro lugar. Ele levantou–se da cadeira. – Então eu aguardo ansioso voltar a vê–la algum dia desta semana.

– Mas como você vai..

Sam levantou a mão.

– Sr. Cullen já resolveu tudo.

Isabella revirou os olhos, mas sorriu.

– Por que não estou surpresa?

Ele riu. Ele mais uma vez pegou a sua mão e depois trouxe–a para seus lábios.

– É melhor prometer cuidar muito bem de si mesma.

Encontrando dificuldades para respirar, ela só podia murmurar.

– Eu prometo.

Ele então se virou e saiu pela porta. Assim que ele saiu, ela sentiu como se um tsunami tivesse passado através dela. Uma vez que ela ouviu o clique da porta fechada, a cabeça caiu para trás contra os travesseiros. Tremendo dos pés a cabeça, ela não podia acreditar na insanidade dos eventos do dia.

Se alguém lhe falasse um dia antes, que um homem lindo iria chamá–la para sair, ela teria chamado a pessoa de louca. O mesmo poderia ser dito sobre tudo o que havia acontecido no jantar com Edward e sua confissão sobre Amy e sua intenção de se redimir.

Exausta de eventos do dia, ela fechou os olhos e tentou bloquear todos os pensamentos fora de controle da sua mente, e principalmente o medo que ela sentia.

Por volta das três da manhã, a bexiga cheia de Isabella a acordou. Quando ela jogou as pernas para fora da cama, ela congelou. Calor espalhou–se pelo seu peito, com a visão de Edward dormindo na cadeira. Ele voltou durante a noite, quando ela estava dormindo, para ela não ter que ficar sozinha. Seu batimento cardíaco acelerou ao pensar em quanto ele realmente se importava com ela.

Qualquer pensamento de Sam desapareceu de sua mente, enquanto ela se sentava na cama olhando para Edward.

Seu pescoço estava pendurado na frente em um ângulo precário, e ela sabia que ele teria um torcicolo terrível quando ele acordasse. Ela levantou–se, com as pernas bambas inclinou–se sobre ele.

– Edward – ela murmurou, levando a mão ao seu rosto.

– Hum?

– Acorde.

Seus olhos se abriram, e ele levantou tão rápido, que quase a derrubou.

– O que há de errado? Você está bem?

Ela sorriu.

– Eu estou bem. Eu só precisava ir ao banheiro, e você estava prestes a quebrar seu pescoço dormindo dessa maneira.

Estremecendo, ele revirou os ombros.

– Você deve chamar uma enfermeira para puxar a cama e arrumar para você.

Ele bufou.

– Eu não sou tão incompetente, muito obrigado.

Diversão brilhou em seus olhos.

– Quer que eu carregue você?

– Absolutamente não! A última coisa que eu necessito é que meu enfermeiro pegue uma hérnia de disco ao tentar me levantar.

– Bella, você não iria me dar uma hérnia - respondeu ele.

– Seja o que for. – ela murmurou antes e caminhou para o banheiro. Depois que ela terminou e lavou as mãos, saiu para encontrar Edward dormindo novamente e roncando ligeiramente. Balançando a cabeça, ela escorregou de volta na cama. Ela sentiu como se mal tivesse fechado os olhos, quando sentiu a respiração quente de alguém em sua bochecha.

– Bella, acorde meu amor.

Tremulando suas pálpebras, ela viu Edward pairando sobre ela.

– Que horas são?

– Seis. Eu queria te avisar que eu vou ficar com Pop, antes de sua cirurgia.

– Tudo bem. Diga a ele que eu o amo, e eu estou rezando por ele.

– Eu vou.– Ele hesitou por um momento, antes de se inclinar para beijar sua cabeça. – Eu odeio te deixar.

– Não, você precisa ficar com seu pai.

– Eu vou voltar assim que eu puder.

Isabella assentiu. Quando ele se virou para a porta, ela disse:

– Edward, espere.

Ele virou–se, com as suas sobrancelhas arqueadas, esperando ela falar.

– Eu só queria agradecer por você ficar comigo na noite passada. Realmente significou muito para mim, você não me deixar sozinha

Ele sorriu.

– Você não precisa agradecer, foi um prazer.

Quando ele fechou a porta atrás dele, Isabella colocou a cabeça para trás contra os travesseiros. Bella poucos minutos ela estava dormindo novamente, até acordar com o barulhos das bandejas do café da manhã soando de seus carrinhos. Junto com a refeição da manhã, veio outra enfermeira para verificar seus sinais vitais.

Isabella tentava forçar para baixo a comida insossa do hospital, quando a porta de seu quarto abriu repentinamente

– Bom dia, meu raio de sol! – Alice disse, entrando.

– Bom dia!

– Eu trouxe uma coisa confortável para você ir para casa... bem, eu acho que eu deveria ter dito, algo para ir até a casa do imbecil.

Isabella revirou os olhos.

– Como foi ontem à noite?

– Tudo bem. Eu consegui não mutilá–lo ou tirar seu sangue.

– Estou feliz de ouvir que você não causou mais qualquer dano físico. Você o poupou emocionalmente também?

Alice grunhiu, enquanto se estatelava na cadeira.

– Eu provavelmente troquei apenas umas cinco palavras com ele. Contemplando ao redor da sala, ela perguntou:

– Falando nisso, onde está o imbecil esta manhã?

Isabella grunhiu de frustração antes de responder

– Ele está com suas irmãs, aguardando o inicio da cirurgia de Carlisle.

– Ah, entendo.

Ela tinha acabado de abrir a boca para contar a Alice sobre Edward ter permanecido durante a noite, quando Sam entrou na sala.

– Bom dia. Eu só passei para ver como você estava sentindo, antes de começar meu plantão.

Isabella mordeu o lábio para não rir ao ver a expressão de Alice.

De boca aberta e olhos arregalados, Alice fitava a aparência de Sam embevecida, da cabeça até seus dedos do pé. Quando ele olhou para ela, ele estendeu a mão. – Eu sou o Dr. Sam Uley

– C... Alice – ela respondeu.

– Ela é minha melhor amiga. – Isabella informou, enquanto Alice o continuava encarando.

– É muito bom conhecer você.

Desviando de Alice, ele veio até o lado de Isabella

– Eu espero que você não vá pensar que fui completamente inadequado, mas eu sorrateiramente dei uma olhadinha no seu gráfico esta manhã.

– Você é um perseguidor total – brincou ela.

Sam sorriu.

– Bem, pelo que vi, tudo parece muito bom. Eu acredito que uma vez que você fique tranquila nestes próximos 14 dias, não vai mais ter problemas no resto de sua gravidez.

– Eu espero que sim.

– Tenha fé. Tudo foi apenas um susto. – Mais uma vez o seu pager os interrompeu. Ele olhou para baixo e fez uma careta. – Acho que é melhor eu ir lá embaixo.

– Muito obrigado por ter vindo e por... – Ele acenou com a cabeça.

– Eu volto a falar com você amanhã, e vamos fazer os nossos planos para o jantar.

– Jantar?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas escuras para ela.

– Você não achou que eu iria apenas conferir sua saúde e correr porta afora, não é?

Isabella sentiu seu rosto ruborizar pela insinuação.

– Bem, não, mas...

Ele ergueu a mão e sorriu.

– Nós falamos sobre isso mais tarde. – Ele virou–se para Alice. – Prazer em conhecê–la.

– Sim, foi bom conhecer você também. – ela respondeu, seu olhar afiando para sua bunda quando ele saiu pela porta. Uma vez que elas estavam sozinhas, ela se virou para Isabella.

–Puta merda, Bella! Você tem precisamente cinco segundos para me contar tudo sobre quem diabos é o Dr. McSonhos de Bollywood!

Isabella riu e então ela começou a contar tudo a Alice. Depois que ela terminou, Alice sacudiu lentamente a cabeça para trás e para frente.

–Uau ... quero dizer ... apenas UAU.

Com um suspiro sonhador, Isabella disse

– Diga–me o que acha sobre isso.

–Então você está pensando em lhe dar uma chance?

Isabella encolheu os ombros.

– Talvez.

– Eu acho que um homem como esse merece um pouco mais do que um 'talvez'. – Alice olhou ansiosamente para a porta onde Sam, apenas alguns momentos atrás saiu. – Eu quero dizer, ele é incrivelmente bom de se olhar, o homem é compreensivo e carinhoso... completamente o oposto ao bundão que tem fobia de compromisso.

– Eu já estou muito estressada, Ali. Não é uma boa mistura, arriscar com um novo homem em potencial neste momento.

Quando Alice começou a protestar, Isabella sacudiu a cabeça.

– Além disso, eu ainda não tenho certeza de que estou pronta para seguir em frente depois de Edward.

Alice revirou os olhos.

– Sério? Você vai deixar seus sentimentos por um imbecil com fobia a compromisso, estragar seu encontro com uma potencial e incrível alma gêmea?

– Edward é o pai do meu filho. Eu sempre o amarei por esse simples fato, e ainda há muita coisa entre nós.

Com a expressão tensa nos lábios de Alice, Isabella disse:

– Não existe apenas preto e branco aqui, Case. É tudo cinza. Além dos sentimentos que ainda tenho por ele, suas ações nas últimas 24 horas são muito cativantes. Ele esta arriscando o seu emprego para cuidar de mim. Ele voltou ontem à noite para eu não ficar sozinha. Ele está pedindo e implorando meu perdão. Eu não posso simplesmente ignorar isso.

Os ombros de Alice caíram em derrota.

– Eu só não quero te ver se machucar.

– Eu sei que você não quer. E confie em mim, nem eu. Mas eu tenho que pelo menos deixar ele tentar e ver no que vai dar, ou eu sempre vou me lamentar.

Alice começou a protestar, mas foi interrompida pelo zumbido do telefone de Isabella. Ela olhou para ele.

– Edward está em voltando.

Alice torceu o nariz.

– É melhor eu começar a me mexer, ou vou chegar atrasada para trabalhar.

– Tome conta do forte para mim, enquanto estou de licença.

Ela sorriu.

– Vou tomar. Você apenas se certifique de cuidar bem de si mesma e do Sr. Charlie, assim você pode voltar ainda mais rápido.

Isabella sorriu.

– Tenha certeza que vou fazer o máximo possível.

Alice se inclinou e deu um abraço rápido um beijo em Isabella.

– Eu voltarei a te ver em breve.

– Ótimo.

Quando Alice puxou a porta, Edward avançou para dentro. Ao ver Alice, ele se encolheu e se afastou dela e de sua bolsa o máximo que conseguiu.

– Fique na boa, Papaizão, seus meninos estão seguros esta manhã.

Ele suspirou de alívio.

– Eu estou contente em ouvir isto. Eles ainda estão um pouco traumatizados da noite passada.

Lançando um olhar sobre seu ombro, Alice piscou para Isabella.

– Tchau!

Isabella acenou antes de voltar sua atenção para Edward.

– Como esta Carlisle?

–Bem. – respondeu Edward.

Isabella suspirou de alívio.

– Obrigada Deus.

– Você vai ficar feliz em saber que a primeira coisa que ele fez, quando voltou para seu quarto, foi perguntar por você.

As lágrimas desceram nos olhos de Isabella.

– Sério?

Edward assentiu.

– Ele disse para mandar a você e Charlie todo seu amor, e ele virá aqui te ver, assim que ele ficar de pé.

Isabella riu e limpou a olhos.

– Isso é tão doce.

– Sim, doçura esta no DNA Cullen, especialmente nos homens. – Edward refletiu.

Ela lançou–lhe um olhar exasperado.

– Não é um pouco cedo para você ficar tão arrogante?

Edward riu, quando uma enfermeira entrou no quarto com a papelada para Isabella assinar.

Uma vez que ela tinha assinado tudo, Edward disse:

– Acho que isto significa que podemos pegar estrada, certo?

Isabella assentiu e começou a descer da leito.

– Assim que eu mudar de roupa e passar uma escova pelos meus cabelos.

Edward franziu as sobrancelhas. –

Não fique muito tempo em pé enquanto estiver se trocando. Sente–se na borda da banheira ou no assento do vaso.

Isabella soltou um suspiro exasperado.

– Você pretende ficar assim, superprotetor quando chegar em sua casa?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

– Sim, pelo menos até ter certeza que você e Charlie estão fora de perigo.

Sua frustração evaporou um pouco com sua sinceridade.

– Ok, ok, eu vou sentar, enquanto estiver me vestindo.

Depois que ela entrou no banheiro, alegremente arrancou sua roupa de hospital e depois vestiu suas calças de ioga e uma camisa de manga longa, que Alice tinha trazido. Ela, então, deslizou seus pés ligeiramente inchados no tênis de número maior, que recentemente teve que comprar. E por fim, ela puxou seu longo cabelo em um rabo de cavalo.

Quando ela estava pronta, saiu para encontrar uma enfermeira a esperando com uma cadeira de rodas. Ela sentou nela, enquanto Edward pegava a mochila que Alice tinha trazido, junto com sua bolsa.

A enfermeira então a levou pelo corredor até o elevador.

– Você deve ler os papéis de orientação médica atentamente, sobre o que você pode e não pode fazer. Ele também informa quando você precisa voltar para ver o seu médico.

Antes que Isabella pudesse responder, Edward respondeu:

– Eu vou ter certeza de que ela fará isto.

A enfermeira deu Edward um grande sorriso.

– Eu aposto que você vai cuidar muito bem dela.

– Sim, senhora. Vou cuidar dela com muito carinho.

Quando Isabella inclinou a cabeça para trás, ele piscou. Uma vez que eles chegaram ao lobby inferior, a enfermeira disse –

Vamos aguardar aqui, enquanto seu marido vai e pega o carro.

Isabella fez um som estrangulado, enquanto Edward derrapou até parar.

– Hum, ok. – ela finalmente chiou. Edward cortou seus olhos para ela, antes de correr para o estacionamento. Não demorou muito para ele voltar com o carro.

– Boa sorte. – disse a enfermeira antes de fechar a porta do carro.

– Obrigada – respondeu Isabella. Ela rapidamente passou o cinto de segurança e se virou para Edward. – Ok, estou pronta.

Enquanto saíam do estacionamento, Edward disse:

– Há alguém que está muito ansioso para vê–la.

– Ah?

Ele tirou o seu olhar da estrada e sorriu para ela.

– Beau.

Isabella riu.

– Eu espero que você o tenha levado até a casa dele ontem à noite.

– Eu pensei que a sua casa era onde você mora?

– Sua casa original.

– Ah, então sim, eu levei. É claro que ele ficou circulando pelas salas, procurando por você.

– Pobre bebê.

– Tenho certeza que ele vai estar mais do que pronto para partilhar a sua cama e suas sobras de comida, quando você chegar lá.

Ela sorriu.

– Eu odeio dormir sozinha, então eu vou ficar feliz em tê–lo como meu companheiro de cama de novo.

Edward abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas depois fechou.

– O que? – Ela perguntou.

– Nada.

Como ela sentiu que com seu comentário, ele iria oferecer seus serviços como companheiro de cama, preferiu abandonar o assunto.

Quando eles viraram na rua de Edward, o peito de Isabella se apertou, enquanto ela se envolvia com uma mistura de memórias felizes e outras dolorosas.

Quando ele estacionou na entrada, ela não conseguiu evitar a lembrança da noite que ela viu os dois carros, o dela e o dele, um ao lado do outro.

Quando ele desligou o motor, olhou para ela.

– Por que você não fica aqui sentada, enquanto eu vou abrir a porta, assim você não tem que esperar em pé?

Ela lançou–lhe um olhar.

– Edward, eu acho que posso ficar em pé por dois segundos, enquanto você abre a porta.

– Tudo bem. – ele resmungou.

Ela não podia acreditar o quão extremo ele estava sendo com seu repouso. Algumas vezes isto era irritante e em outras, era cativante. Ela só esperava que seus hormônios permitissem que ela apreciasse isto, em vez de repreendê–lo verbalmente.

A próxima coisa que ela viu foi Edward dirigir o carro como um relâmpago pela garagem e descer do carro, quando ela percebeu, sua porta já estava aberta e ele a esperava em pé por ela.

– Uau! Velocidade impressionante, hein? – ela comentou.

– Seja bem–vinda.

Beau veio balançando pela cozinha. –

Ei rapaz, você sentiu minha falta?

Ele gemia e depois cutucou sua barriga.

– Ah, nós dois estamos bem. Eu só tenho que ficar quietinha, ela informou.

– Falando em ficar calminha, vamos te levar para cama.

– Você é tão mandão –, respondeu ela, enquanto caminhava com ele pelo corredor.

Quando ela entrou no quarto de Edward, ela engasgou. A colcha que sua avó havia feito para ela, quando era uma menina, estava sobre a cama, enquanto que o porta retrato dos seus pais estavam sobre o criado mudo. Sua poltrona de amamentação e seu pufe descansavam do lado direito da cama. Ela ficou de frente para ele, incapaz de esconder sua surpresa.

– Alice que sugeriu isto ?

– Não. – ele murmurou.

Seu coração quebrou em um batimento selvagem.

– Quer dizer que você fez isso? Para mim?

– Sim, eu fiz. – Edward esfregou o pescoço furiosamente, quando ela continuou olhando para ele. – Alice separou todas as coisas essenciais, mas eu pensei que você precisava de algumas coisas para fazer você se sentir mais em casa aqui. Mesmo que você afirme que não vai ficar muito tempo.

Ela não conseguia respirar, muito menos falar. Oh, Deus, por que ele tinha que ser tão incrível? Toda vez que ele fazia algo tão carinhoso, ele quebrava ainda mais seu coração. Era como jogar na sua cara mais uma vez que, mesmo com aquele erro gritante, ele era em sua essência, um bom homem e merecia ganhar seu perdão.

Isabella deu alguns passos hesitantes para ele. Bella pé diante dele, ela olhou para seu olhos azuis questionadores. Ela inclinou–se e deu–lhe um abraço.

– Obrigado, Edward. Isto significa muito para mim.

Ele rapidamente passou os braços ao seu redor. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou a sensação de conforto e até mesmo de amor lavar sobre ela. Seu hálito quente fez cócegas a pele em sua orelha.

– Eu estou feliz que você goste. Eu quero fazer tudo e qualquer coisa que te faça feliz.

– Bem, obrigada! Este foi um inicio maravilhosamente surpreendente.

– De nada. – Ela podia ouvir o prazer vibrando em sua voz.

– Então, você quer descansar um pouco? E eu poderia fazer seu almoço.

– Na verdade, eu mataria por um banho. Eu me sinto muito nojenta.

Edward assentiu.

– Eu peguei um banco hospitalar na loja de suprimentos médicos. Me deixe prepará–lo para você.

– Ótimo, eu vou me sentir com 80 anos de idade – ela resmungou, se arrastando atrás dele para o banheiro. Ela derrapou em uma parada, com a visão do seu robe favorito pendurado na porta e todos os seus artigos de higiene e maquiagem organizados na prateleira.

Edward colocou a tampa da sanitario para baixo e fez sinal para ela se sentar.

– Você não pode ficar em pé, lembra? Com um suspiro, ela se obrigou a sentar. Não demorou muito para Edward armar o banco onde ela deveria se sentar. Depois virou para a água e ajustou a temperatura, ele olhou por cima do ombro. – Ok, então. Esta tudo pronto.

– Obrigada.

Quando Isabella não se moveu, as sobrancelhas de Edward enrugaram de preocupação.

– Você precisa alguma ajuda?

O simples pensamento dele vê–la nua novamente, enviou um calor quente através de suas bochechas. Ela sacudiu a cabeça para os lados rapidamente.

– Eu posso lidar com isso.

– Tudo bem, respondeu ele. Quando a porta se fechou atrás de Edward, os dedos de Isabella foram para a bainha de sua camisa e depois congelou. Seu olhar afiado no assento do chuveiro. Um flashback dos dias de batalha da sua mãe contra o câncer a agrediu. Uma imagem de sua mãe devastada, tentando desesperadamente entrar e sair do chuveiro brilhou em sua mente, e ela estremeceu. Essa visão juntamente com tudo que lhe tinha acontecido nas últimas 24 horas, deixou suas emoções fora de controle.

Acima de tudo, o medo ainda estava pesado ao seu redor. Ele era como um fantasma em silêncio na sala, zombando se seu sonho perfeito de ter um filho iria realmente acontecer. Apenas o pensamento de perder Charlie, lhe enviou um calafrio arrepiante, que reverberou através dela.

Enterrando a cabeça em suas mãos, ela chorou desesperadamente. Mesmo que ela soubesse que não devia, ela deixou os soluços rolarem através dela. A porta do banheiro chiou ao ser aberta, ela congelou.

– Bella, você está bem?

– Eu estou bem. – ela respondeu com força, mas sua voz vacilante traiu.

Edward entrou. Ela tentou esconder o tremor de seu corpo, quando ele se ajoelhou no chão diante dela. Espreitando ele, através de seu dedos, ela observou sua expressão preocupada com a visão dela ainda sentada no vaso sanitário.

– Por que não está tomando banho?

– Eu, uh ...

Ajoelhado em frente a ela, ele pegou seu queixo com os dedos, levantando a cabeça dela para encontrar seu olhar.

– Bella, você tem que parar de chorar. Não é bom para você ou Charlie.

– Eu sinto muito. – ela sussurrou rouca.

Ele levou a outra mão e tocou seu rosto.

– Você não precisa desculpar. Você está aqui comigo agora, e tudo vai ficar bem.

Furiosamente ela balançou a cabeça.

– Mas você não vê? Não esta nada bem!

– Eu sei, mas..

– É fácil para você ficar ai e me dizer para não ficar chateada, mas você não tem idéia do que estou passando nesse momento – ela gritou.

Ele abaixou seus olhos azuis.

– Eu entendo isto, Bella.

Ela bateu o rosto com o costas de sua mão.

– A cada minuto, cada segundo, eu não posso deixar de pensar em tudo caindo aos pedaços. Eu estou tão assustada que algo ruim pode acontecer a Charlie. Eu perdi todos que eu já amei. Eu não posso perdê–lo também.

Seu peito arfava, com outro soluço passando através dela. Sem hesitar, Edward a puxou para seus braços. Ela deveria ter se afastado dele. Estar tão perto dele, quando ela estava tão emocionalmente quebrada, era brincar com fogo. Mas ela estava muito cansada de ficar sempre sozinha, em todos os momentos com este fardo a acompanhando.

Edward tinha força suficiente para ambos, e apenas de ficar em seus braços, ela sentia o conforto e tranquilidade pulsando dentro dela. Agarrando–o volta, ela agarrou os punhos da camisa dele em suas mãos, como se aquilo fosse sua corda de salvação.

Os lábios de Edward aquecidos contra seu ouvido, a fizeram tremer.

– Shh, por favor, querida. Não chore – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Eu estou aqui com você, e nós vamos passar por isso juntos.

Suas palavras a tranquilizaram, e tanto para ele, quando para Charlie, ela tentou se recompor. Quando seus gritos começaram a acalmar, Edward afastou e olhou fixamente para ela. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam com intensidade.

– Ouça–me! Você tem todo o direito de ficar com medo, mas eu quero que você acredite em mim, quando digo que Charlie esta bem. Ele é abençoado com alguns genes fortes como o inferno.

Ele colocou a mão na sua barriga, e sorriu.

– Ele é parte Cullen, e por várias gerações, o homens da minha família foram conhecidos por serem resistentes, com espirito de luta e uma vontade de ferro para sobreviver.

– Sério? – Questionou com um soluço.

Edward assentiu.

– Mas, ainda mais que o espirito de luta irlandesa dos Cullen que bombeiam seu sangue, Charlie herdou um DNA mais surpreendente ainda, o seu Isabella. Você é a pessoa mais forte que já conheci.

Suas palavras, juntamente com a sinceridade que ele as pronunciava, causou um incêndio queimando em sua peito.

– Oh Edward! – ela murmurou.

Ele escovou os cabelos para fora de seu rosto.

– Você apenas tem que continuar sendo forte, Bella. Este fogo que queima tão profundamente dentro de você, você tem que atiçar e fazê–lo queimar um pouco mais brilhante.

– Eu vou tentar.

– Ótimo. Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Ele se levantou do chão.

– Agora, vamos. Toda a água quente vai acabar, antes de você entrar.

Quando ele arrancou sua camisa sobre sua cabeça, ela arregalou os olhos.

– O que você está fazendo?

– Tirando a camisa. Eu não quero ficar encharcado ajudando você tomar um banho.

Sua cabeça balançou freneticamente de um lado para lado.

– Eu não preciso de sua ajuda.

– Você está exausta, Bella. Apenas deixe–me ajudá–la, ok?

– Eu não acho que é uma boa idéia.

– E por que não?

Calor inundou suas bochechas.

– Porque você vai me ver...

Um sorriso brincalhão curvou em seus lábios.

– Você esqueceu que eu estou bem familiarizado com cada centímetro do seu belo corpo?

Ela olhou para suas mãos em seu colo.

– Não, mas era diferente então. Nós éramos diferentes.

A sensação de seu olhar intenso, fez ela finalmente olhar para cima.

– E é diferente agora, porque eu não vou te devorar quando te ver nua. Vou para cuidar de você. Existem mais níveis de intimidade do que apenas sexo, Isabella.

– Eu sei. – ela sussurrou.

– Então deixe–me ajudá–la.

Ela exalou um suspiro derrotado e assentiu.

– Você pode ficar atrás da cadeira, para eu não ficar de frente para você?

Um brilho divertido brilharam em sua olhos.

– Sim, senhorita Modesta, eu posso.

– Para sua informação, há mais de mim do que da última vez que você me viu. – ela argumentou, enquanto ele ajustava o assento.

Ele se virou e deu de ombros.

– Eu Duvido. Além disso, você apenas esta mais bonita ainda, do que a primeira vez que eu vi você.

– Sempre galanteador, não é? – Ela respondeu com um sorriso.

– Só afirmando fatos, senhora. – Então Edward puxou a camisa de Isabella pela cabeça. Bella vez de protestar, ela deixou ele fazer isto. Seu olhar pairou sobre seu decote um pouco mais do que deveria, antes dele jogar sua camisa no cesto de roupa suja.

– Levante–se. – ele instruiu.

– Você é tão mandão.

– E você é tão teimosa. – ele combateu, enquanto puxava suas calças para baixo.

Bella pé, com apenas suas roupas íntimas, ela estremeceu. Como se para empatar o jogo, os dedos de Edward foram para o ziper de suas calças e tirou as dele também. Seus olhos encontraram os dela, quando ela levou suas mãos até suas costas e desabotoou o sutiã.

Depois que ele caiu no chão, ela colocou os braços em torno de seus seios.

– Oh Bella, isto é sério? Pare de agir como se eu fosse um pervertido. – Com os olhos dele cintilando em exasperação, um fogo do inferno desencadeou dentro dela.

Sua mãos, em seguida foram para o cós da calcinha, e ela a arrancou para baixo através de suas coxas, com a barriga daquele tamanho atrapalhando. Encontrando seu olhar surpreso, ela caminhou até o chuveiro e sentou–se na cadeira.

– Eu gostaria do meu sabonete de baunilha e minha esponja rosa, por favor. Obrigada.

Sua risada ecoou pelas paredes do banheiro. Enfiando a mão no chuveiro, ele deu–lhe o seu sabonete e a esponja.

– Eu já coloquei o seu xampu ai. – Ele entrou e fechou a porta do chuveiro atrás dele. Isabella não se atreveu a olhar para trás, para ver se ele tinha tirado sua boxer ou não.

– Quer que eu lave seu cabelo?

– Você realmente quer fazer isso?

– É claro. Além disso, não é como se você fosse me deixar as partes boas, de qualquer maneira.

Um riso escapou de seus lábios.

– Eu pensei que você ia se comportar, ela protestou.

– Eu estou. É por isso que eu quero manter minhas mãos ocupadas com o seu cabelo.

– Tudo bem, então.

Tomando o bocal do chuveiro, ele levou para a sua cabeça, molhando seus cabelos. Uma vez que estavam totalmente molhados, ele esguichou o shampoo de morango em uma mão e levou aos seus cabelos, até formarem uma espuma.

Ela não podia se segurar e evitar de gemer, enquanto seus dedos massageavam seu couro cabeludo.

– Oh Deus, isso é tão bom.

– Estou feliz que você aprove. Se eu acabar sendo demitido por conta desta licença, posso ver um futuro na área cosmética.

Isabella riu.

– Eu não consigo ver você arrumando cabelo para viver.

– Eu também.

– Você sabe, você lavar meu cabelo desta forma, me lembra o filme Out of Africa quando Robert Redford lava o cabelo de Meryl Streep. – Isabella comentou.

– Minha mãe adorava aquele filme.

– Sério?

Edward riu, enquanto continuava lavando seu cabelo.

– Sim, ela amava muito Robert Redford. Ela costumava dizer que ele era a versão de Pop.

– Oh meu Deus, agora que penso nisso, Carlisle se parece um pouco com Robert Redford!

– Eu não posso acreditar que ele já não tenha mencionado a você. Ele conta isto, sempre que tem uma oportunidade.

– Hmm, um ego inflado? Soa como uma característica típica da família Cullen.

– Ha, ha. – ele respondeu. Quando Edward correu os dedos sobre o cume de sua cicatriz, ela ficou tensa.

– Bella, o que é isso? – A esponja que estava em suas mãos, caíram no ladrilho.

– Não é nada. Apenas uma lembrança velha de guerra, já acabou. Eu nem sinto mais ela.

As mãos de Edward deixaram sua cabeça e vieram descansar em seu ombro.

– Me conte.

Ela abraçou os braços em volta do proprio peito.

– É uma lembrança de um momento muito doloroso em minha vida, quando eu fiz algo muito estúpido.

Quando as mãos de Edward permaneceram congeladas em seu ombro, ela suspirou.

– Depois que a minha mãe morreu, eu estava me sentindo muito sozinha. Meu luto por Travis ainda era muito recente. Lá estava eu, sem marido, sem pai, sem mãe... Eu não podia ver através da nuvens escuras que me rodeavam que eu ainda tinha meus avós.

Um tremor percorreu seu corpo, quando ela deixou os esqueletos de seu passado dançar precariamente em torno dela.

– Uma noite, quando eu estava nas montanhas, eu me levantei no meio da noite e entrei no carro. Eu comecei a voar sobre as estradas sinuosas, esperando que acontecesse alguma coisa, e eu finalmente podia acabar com tudo.

– Oh Deus, murmurou Edward, suas mãos apertando seus ombros forte.

Ela olhou para ele.

– Eu bati em uma árvore em algum lugar. E embora o carro teve perda total e eu consegui essa cicatriz horrível, eu sobrevivi.

– Essa foi a única vez que você tentou... – Ela poderia dizer que ele não poderia suportar dizer as palavras. Isabella deu um aceno rápido.

– Depois daquela noite, eu sabia que não era para eu morrer, eu tinha que continuar tentando ser feliz, mesmo sem meus pais e Travis. Eu encontrei uma terapeuta realmente muito boa, e ela, junto com a minha família e minha fé, me ajudou a passar isto.

– Obrigado por compartilhar isso comigo. – Ele inclinou–se e plantou um beijo no alto da sua cabeça molhada. – Você é a mulher mais incrível que eu já conheci.

– Eu não acho nada disso.

– Você realmente é.

– O que eu fiz foi realmente estúpido e egoísta e...

Edward balançou a cabeça.

– Eu não vou julgar você, Bella. Eu nunca tive que passar pelo inferno que você passou. Estou feliz por você estar aqui.

– Obrigada.

Ele desligou a água. Olhando de volta para ela, perguntou:

– Tudo limpo?

Ela riu.

– Sim, tudo limpo.

Ele abriu a porta do chuveiro e foi pegar uma toalha e seu robe. Ela estava contente de ver que ele ainda usava sua cueca. Ainda que com ela estava encharcada, ela tinha uma visão muito boa de sua bunda. Revirando os olhos para seus hormônios descontrolados, ela voltou o olhar para o azulejo.

Quando ele lhe entregou a toalha, ela começou a secar seus braços e pernas. Ele puxou o cabelo dela para cima e envolveu outra toalha em volta da cabeça.

– Você está com fome? –

– Umm, hmm. – ela murmurou, enquanto deslizava em seu robe.

– O que você gostaria?

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas com surpresa.

– Você vai cozinhar o que eu quiser?

– Yep. Ou sair e buscá–lo.

– Que tal um pouco de sua massa de camarão?

Edward assentiu.

– Enquanto você seca seu cabelo, eu vou cozinhar e trazer para você.

– Você vai trazr em uma bandeja de prata com um botão de rosa em um vaso de cristal?

Ela perguntou, com um sorriso.

– Sempre esta boca maldita. – ele murmurou, enquanto saia do banheiro.

Isabella riu, enquanto pegava seu secador de cabelo. Ela se sentou no assento do vaso sanitário, antes que Edward a obrigasse a fazer. Uma vez que o cabelo dela estava seco, ela deslizou em um par de pijamas e subiu na cama.

Beau subiu feliz ao lado dela. Ela olhou para uma pilha de livros sobre a cabeceira antes de ler os títulos. Eles eram predominantemente livros de não–ficção e auto–ajuda. Ela pegou um de seus favoritos, Terças com Morrie, e começou a reler. Edward apareceu um pouco mais tarde, com uma bandeja, com dois pratos e duas bebidas, mais um vaso de cristal com uma rosa. Ela cheirou apreciativamente.

– Oh Deus, isto cheira tão bem!

– Obrigado.

Ela sentou–se na cama e pegou a bandeja. Quando Edward pegou seu prato, ela apontou para a mesa de cabeceira.

– Por que deste material de leitura? – ela perguntou.

Suas bochechas tingiram de rosa.

– Oh, hum, bem, eles foram recomendados pelo meu terapeuta.

Isabella engasgou com a mordida de scampi que havia tomado. Uma vez que ela se recuperou, perguntou:

– Você está fazendo terapia?

Ele acenou com a cabeça, desviando a cabeça do olhar intenso de Isabella e sentando– se na poltrona de amamentação.

–Há quanto tempo você tem visto este terapeuta?

Olhando para o seu prato, ele cutucou um pedaço de camarão ao redor com o garfo.

– Você precisa perguntar?

– Sim. – ela sussurrou.

Ele agarrou seu olhar para responder a pergunta dela.

– Eu fiz minha primeira consulta, na manhã seguinte depois que caguei grandiosamente a minha vida e a sua.

– Ohhh...

– Eu realmente gosto da Dra. Leighton. Ela tem realmente me ajudado a trabalhar em um monte de coisas.

– Quantas vezes você vai?

– Três vezes por semana.

Isabella engoliu em seco.

– Isso são muitas vezes.

Mesmo quando ela estava lidando com sua grande tristeza, ela só ia duas vezes na semana.

Ele deu um sorriso tímido.

– Eu pedi pelo programa mais intenso, porque eu queria me corrigir o mais rápido que pudesse... para você e para Charlie.

Ela não podia parar a corrida rápida de seu coração. Ele queria ser um homem melhor para ela, independente do monte de besteiras que ele tinha feito, ele realmente queria mudar e ser a pessoa necessária para ela e Charlie. Parte dela queria chegar mais perto e abraçá–lo apertado, para dizer–lhe que o seu coração ainda pertencia somente a ele e sempre pertenceria. Mas ela não conseguiu. Ela estava muito envergonhada.

– Quer ver um filme? – Ele perguntou de repente. Quando ela lhe deu um olhar cético, ele sorriu.

– Sua escolha, eu prometo.

Sua mente girava com as possibilidades.

– A Noviça Rebelde.

Edward fez uma careta.

– Cristo, nós realmente temos que assistir a um musical?

– Você disse que era a minha escolha, ela respondeu.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. – ele murmurou, cavando na caixa gigantesca de DVD, que ele tinha trazido de sua casa. Uma vez que encontrou, ele colocou no aparelho e então pegou seu prato. Ele sentou na cama ao lado dela, em vez da poltrona.

– Como está o camarão?

– Mmm, delicioso. – Ela sorriu para ele. – Espero que você tenha feito mais.

Ele riu.

– Com sua condição, eu achei que era melhor dobrar a receita.

– Oh, meu herói! – ela respondeu.

– Deixe–me adivinhar. Seu herói vai ter que marchar feliz a bunda de volta para a cozinha em um minuto para preparar outro prato?

Ela piscou os cílios para ele.

– Sim, mas eu vou ser doce e pelo menos esperar até que você termine de comer primeiro.

– Anjo da misericórdia. – ele murmurou com a boca cheia de camarão.

Rindo, ela ligou a TV. Com o fim dos créditos de abertura, apareceu Julie Andrews girando e cantando no topo da montanha, Isabella aconchegou o cobertor mais perto dela e suspirou com contentamento.

– Você realmente gosta dessa merda, não é? – Edward perguntou.

Ela olhou para ele.

– E se eu lhe dissesse que fiz o papel de Maria no último ano da escola?

Edward engoliu em seco.

– Você quer dizer que você usava traje de freira?

– É claro que eu usei.

Ele lambeu os lábios.

– Porra, isso é sexy.

Ela revirou os olhos.

– Você é impossível.

Edward riu.

– Baby Desculpe, mas todo homem tem suas fantasias.

– Você me fantasia em um traje de freira?

– Na verdade você em qualquer coisa ... ou nada – ele respondeu com uma piscadela.

– Tanto faz, ela murmurou – com seus olhos de volta na tela e não nele.

Depois de mais um prato cheio de camarão, seus olhos ficaram pesados. Quando ela olhou para Edward, seus olhos estavam pesados também, mas ela não tinha certeza se era de exaustão ou por ser obrigado a assistir a um musical. Ela lembra apenas de ver Von Trapp fugir para Suíça, antes de capotar se sono.

Quando ela acordou, estava escuro lá fora. Olhando por cima do ombro, Edward não estava mais ao seu lado. O som do chuveiro ligado alertou onde tinha ido. Espreitando o relógio na cabeceira, era pouco depois das seis. Bocejando, ela esticou os braços sobre sua cabeça antes de colocar a si mesma, em uma posição sentada. Mudando sua posição, sua bexiga gritou por liberação.

Mordiscando o lábio, ela olhou para a porta do banheiro fechada. Ela tinha duas opções: entrar com Edward tomando banho ou ser uma covarde e ir pelo corredor até o banheiro na entrada. Ela balançou a cabeça com o pensamento de caminhar neste momento. Com um suspiro pesado, ela ergueu–se da cama. Seu companheiro deslizou ao lado dela.

– Fica menino, eu estou apertada. Eu não vou longe.

Ele a ignorou e continuou ao seu lado, enquanto ela entrava no banheiro. Envolto no vapor, ela momentaneamente teve sua visão obscurecida. Justo quando ela entrou completamente para o banheiro, Edward desligou a água e saiu do chuveiro, gloriosamente nu.

Seus olhos encontraram os olhos verdes chocados dele, antes do seu olhar cair abaixo de sua cintura. Seus hormônios da gravidez chutaram com a visão, e ela lambeu os lábios.

– Você esta cobiçando meu equipamento? – ele perguntou, diversão vibrando em sua voz.

Ela relutantemente puxou seu olhar de volta ao seu.

– Espere, o quê? – Perguntou ela. Depois mortificação disparou através dela, e rapidamente abaixou a cabeça.

– Eu sinto muito. Eu precisava fazer xixi. – Ela contornou seu corpo molhado, nu e se dirigiu para o banheiro. Edward riu do constrangimento dela.

Ele pegou uma toalha, mas em vez de envolvê–la em torno dele, usou apenas para secar seu braços e peito. Isabella o ignorou e entrou no toalete e focou em aliviar a bexiga. Quando acabou, ela saiu e foi até a pia para lavar as mãos. Ela revirou seus olhos quando viu que Edward ainda não tinha se coberto.

– O que você quer para o jantar? – Ele perguntou.

Mantendo seu olhar sobre a penteadeira, ela disse

–Qualquer coisa. Estou morrendo de fome.

– Sério?

Ela riu.

– É melhor se acostumar em alimentar o meu apetite fora de controle.

– Eu posso tentar. – ele meditou e finalmente colocou uma toalha em volta da cintura.

– O que você acha de uma pizza?

– Mmm, celestial.

– Então eu vou pedir algumas

Ela riu.

– Sim, é melhor você pedir tamanho grande. Oh..., e veja se consegue algum Pão de canela também!

– Ok, então, eu vou pedir.

– Podemos assistir mais filmes?

Edward estremeceu.

– Mais filmes estilo mulherzinha?

Isabella cutucou para fora seu lábio inferior.

– Por favor?

Ele revirou os olhos.

– Eu acho que sim.

– Ah, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado! – ela gritou, jogando os braços em torno de seu pescoço. Com centímetros de sua boca da dele, ela rapidamente virou a cabeça e beijou sua bochecha. Ele olhou fixamente para ela por um momento.

– Tudo bem. Chega disso. Volte para a cama e descanse seus pés.

– Sim, meu Sargento – ela suspirou.

Quando ela começou a sair da banheiro, ele bateu em sua bunda de brincadeira. Quando ela olhou para ele por cima do ombro, ele balançou a cabeça.

– Você e esta sua boca!

Isabella acordou um pouco antes da uma, e depois de usar o banheiro, ela escorregou de volta para a cama. Edward estava morto para o mundo, roncando suavemente. Ela tinha apenas colocado a coberta de volta, quando seu telefone soou na mesa de cabeceira. Ela inclinou–se e o apanhou.

Era uma mensagem de texto de Alice.

Apenas querendo sabe se está tudo bem com você, Bella. Espero que você esteja descansando e se sentindo bem. Me ligue quando acordar.

Isabella sorriu com a preocupação de Alice.

Eu estou bem. Obrigado por perguntar. De qualquer forma, O que está fazendo acordada tão tarde?

Eu poderia lhe perguntar a mesma coisa.

Tive que fazer xixi.

Ah, ganhei de você. Eu estou esperando Jasper chegar em casa e transar comigo!

Revirando os olhos, Isabella digitou a resposta: Pobre cara. Não há descanso para sua exaustão com este seu libido!

Haha. Mas é verdade. Falando de descanso, onde está o Bundão? Isabella riu enquanto seus dedos voavam sobre as teclas.

Ele está dormindo ao meu lado.

Que porra? VOCÊ É LOUCA?!

Pare com estes gritos! Não é como se estivéssemos fazendo alguma coisa. Nós capotamos, enquanto assistiamos um filme.

Espero que você o tenha punido com alguns filmes épicos de mulherzinha.

Ela olhou para Edward e quase sentiu pena pelo que ela tinha infligido sobre ele. Quase.

Haha, vamos apenas dizer que eu lhe dei uma dose maciça de estrogênio, com "A Noviça Rebelde", "Flores de Aço" e " Tomates verdes Fritos" Eu acho que ele realmente chorou em "Flores de Aço"... mas eu acho que era mais sobre estar sendo obrigado a assisti–los, em vez do seu futebol.

Ele não tinha que ficar e assistir, Bella. Ele queria estar com você... Aquele Asno.

Isabella não pôde deixar de sorrir com a imagem.

Não importa se ele queria ficar comigo. Eu ainda não tenho certeza se eu preciso dele na minha vida.

Tristeza varreu por Isabella, quando ela digitou a resposta. Ela não tinha certeza de que a declaração era inteiramente verdadeira.

Hmm, esta mudança nos seu sentimentos não tem nada a ver com o Dr. McSonhos de Bollywood?

Mordiscando o lábio inferior dela, Isabella hesitou antes de digitar,

Talvez ... talvez não.

Quando é o grande encontro ?

Não é uma encontro. Ele só vem para verificar minha saúde.

Ele está trazendo o jantar, Bella. É um encontro.

Que seja.

Isabella poderia imaginar Alice rolando seus olhos e bufando em frustração, enquanto digitava.

Olha, apenas não descarte imediatamente o Dr. McSonhos de Bollywood, porque nasceu uma vagina em Edward e ele de repente está todo amável e atencioso.

Edward não tem uma vagina!

Não faz mal que ele tenha. Talvez faça bem ele pensar menos com o pau e mais com sua nova vagina!

Ali ...

Bem, bem, eu vou parar de falar do idiota.

Obrigada

Na verdade, eu acho que você precisa testar a minha teoria sobre Edward estar atencioso por causa da sua nova vagina.

O quê?!

Você precisa enviá–lo agora para pegar algo para você comer. Você não tem desejo ou alguma coisa assim?

Isabella franziu os lábios em pensamento. Ela desejava tanto bacon e sorvete constantemente, mesmo no café da manhã ela poderia comer os dois juntos.

Eu poderia pedir a ele para trazer dois sanduiches de Baconator no Wendy's e um sorvete.

Ha! Uma boa. Eles estão abertos até as duas. Mande ele o mais rápido possível

Case, ele está morto para o mundo.

Ah pelo amor de Deus! Acorde–o e deixe ele mostrar sua mais nova e brilhante vagina!

Isabella soltou uma respiração frustrada.

Ok! Nós nos falamos mais tarde!

Não pense que eu não vou te chamar novamente, para ver se você realmente fez

isso.

Você é má!

Mas você me ama!

Sim, eu amo.

Eu também te amo.

Depois que ela jogou o telefone de volta sobre o criado–mudo, ela olhou para Edward. Ele estava em sua posição não–sexual, deitado de bruços, com seus braços apertados ao redor do travesseiro amortecendo sua cabeça. Com o rosto voltado para ela, ele parecia tão calmo. Ela se sentia muito mal em acordá–lo, mesmo se ela realmente estivesse com fome e não apenas tentando provar algo para Alice.

Com um suspiro, ela deitou de volta.

– Edward? – Ele mexeu um pouco. – Acorde.

– Bella? - Ele questionou, sonolento.

– Sim, hum, eu odeio incomodá–lo, mas eu meio que tenho um desejo.

Com os olhos ainda fechados, ele bocejou.

– Quer que eu pegue alguma coisa para você na cozinha?

Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior.

– Na verdade, eu queria algo do Wendy's.

Suas pálpebras se abriram.

– Sério?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

– Que horas são?

– Uma.

– Você quer que eu saia e pegue algo para você comer agora? – questionou incrédulo.

– Por favor?

Ele olhou para ela por um momento, sem piscar e imóvel. Ela podia apenas imaginar os pensamentos que corriam pela sua mente. Apenas quando ela pensou que ele iria dizer para ela voltar a dormir, ele se levantou e esfregou os olhos.

– O que que você quer?

– Baconator duplo, batatas fritas e um sorvete de chocolate.

– Cristo, a essa hora da noite?

– Eu poderia comer bacon e sorvete todos os dias.

– Lembre–me de comprar alguns no mercado, amanhã – ele disse ele, enquanto se levantava e saia da cama.

– Então você realmente vai comprar ?

Ele acenou com a cabeça para ela.

– É claro que eu vou.

– Acho que realmente cresceu uma vagina em você – ela murmurou.

Parando com uma perna das calças em suas coxas, Edward disse:

– Perdão?

– Oh, nada.

Depois que ele fechou o zíper de sua braguilha, ele inclinou–se na cama sobre ela.

A partir da luz que entrava do banheiro, ela podia ver a diversão em seu rosto.

– Eu poderia jurar que você acabou de dizer que tinha nascido uma vagina em mim.

– Não, eu disse que você realmente tinha amadurecido muito. Você sabe emocionalmente – ela mentiu.

– Uh – huh.

Antes que ele pudesse se afastar, ela inclinou–se e beijou sua bochecha.

– Seja cuidadoso e muito obrigada.

Ele sorriu.

– Eu vou. – Quando ele chegou até a porta do quarto, ele se virou para trás.

– Basta falar para Alice que certamente eu saberei usar minha alegada vagina com orgulho, não porque ela pegou a minha masculinidade com a bolsa dela, mas porque eu quero ser um homem melhor para você.

Isabella arregalou os olhos.

– Como você...

Ele riu.

– Quando eu fui a sua casa, pegar seus objetos pessoais para trazer aqui, Alice me acusou de cultivar uma vagina. Eu percebi que ninguém mais, além dela, seria capaz de enviar mensagens, a uma da manhã.

Balançando a cabeça, Isabella disse

– Que seja. Basta ir buscar minha comida por favor.

– Eu e minha vagina estaremos de volta em vinte minutos.

E com um piscar de olhos, ele se foi.

Isabella acordou na manhã seguinte com o toque estridente de seu telefone celular no seu ouvido. Olhando vesga para o relógio com apenas um olho, ela gemeu. Mal eram sete da manhã, e ela sabia que apenas uma pessoa iria chamá–la tão cedo. Levando sua mão até o telefone, ela o agarrou e apertou o botão.

– Bom dia, Vovó. – ela murmurou sonolenta.

– Oi querida. Como você esta se sentindo?

– Sonolenta.

Sua avó riu.

– Sinto acordá–la, mas você sabe que seu Avô e eu achamos que continuar dormindo depois das cinco já é tarde demais.

– Ouça querida, eu me perguntava se Edward poderia vir aqui hoje? Tirei algumas coisas do freezer que eu pensei que você gostaria, e eu estou prestes a organizar algumas caçarolas para ele levar para você.

– Vovó, você deve cuidar de si mesma e do avô, não de mim! – Isabella protestou.

– Oh, o que são algumas panelas? A maioria do que eu cozinho, eu já não posso comer. Além disso, eu não conseguiria descansar, se eu fico pensando que você e o bebê não estão recebendo comida boa e saudável.

– Edward é realmente um bom cozinheiro, vovó.

Ela pigarreou ao telefone.

– Mas não igual a mim.

Isabella riu.

– Isso é verdade.

– Então, você acha que ele poderia vir aqui quando?

Olhando por cima do ombro dela, Isabella ficou surpresa ao encontrar Edward ainda na cama ao lado dela.

– Eu vou perguntar a ele quando acordar.

Ele abriu um olho.

– Eu estou acordado – ele murmurou.

– Isso significa que você vai até a casa da minha avó para nos trazer um pouco de comida?

– Ela já cozinhou?

Isabella assentiu.

Ele sorriu.

– Claro que sim. Eu vou me trocar agora.

Com uma risada, Isabella respondeu:

– Ele vai chegar ai por volta do meio–dia.

Com o suspiro de sua avó, Isabella disse:

– Ele precisa tomar um banho e fazer nosso café da manhã.

– Tudo bem então. Eu amo você, minha menininha.

– Eu também te amo.

Assim que Isabella desligou o telefone, ela o embalou em seu peito. Ela queria mais do que qualquer coisa, sentir os braços de sua avó ao seu redor. Não importa o que estava acontecendo em sua vida, de alguma forma, ficar nos braços de sua avó, fazia tudo ficar bem de novo.

– Você sente falta dela, não é? – Ela lançou o seu olhar sobre a Edward e depois acenou com a cabeça.

– Você vai dar–lhe um grande abraço e um beijo por mim quando você chegar lá? – Ela perguntou.

Edward riu.

– Eu não acho que Virginia me deixe passar pela porta da frente, sem me dar abraços e beijos.

Isabella riu.

– Isso é verdade. Mas lhe dê um de qualquer maneira, certo?

– Eu darei. E então eu vou ter a certeza de voltar para casa e dar–lhe seu amor também.

– Obrigada.

Edward se jogou de volta contra os travesseiros e gemeu.

– Jesus, o primeiro dia de trabalho que eu posso dormir até tarde, e eu sou acordado às sete e meia.

– Você não tem que levantar agora. Nós podemos tentar voltar a dormir.

– Mas você não está com fome?

Isabella franziu o nariz.

– Não, eu ainda não estou com o enjôo da manhã.

– Você pode colocar o alarme para ás 10?

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

– Você esta realmente pensando em dormir até tarde, hein?

– Mmm, hmm, ele murmurou.

Quando ela empurrou de volta sob a cobertas, Edward deslizou ao longo da cama. Seu braço serpenteava em volta da cintura dela, enquanto ele ficava de conchinha contra ela.

Acariciando seu rosto e seu pescoço, ele disse

– me aqueça.

Sua respiração engatou quando olhou por cima do ombro para ele.

– Você realmente esta com frio?

Ele bateu um olho aberto e deu seu sorriso astuto.

– Talvez.

– Uh–huh, bem, apenas tente outra, senhor.

Eles tinham acabado de se acomodar, quando Charlie lhe atingiu um chute forte.

– Oomph – disse Isabella, deslocando – se para a direita.

– Sério, Bella, eu não estou tentando fazer nada!

Ela riu.

– Eu sei que não é você. Ela pegou sua mão e a levou até o lugar onde o pé de Charlie estava batendo. Edward respirou. Quando ela olhou para ele, ele estava com uma expressão de admiração pura. Ele encontrou seu olhar e sorriu.

– Ele é sempre tão ativo no período da manhã?

– Às vezes. Normalmente, ele realmente fica assim depois que eu como.

– Ah, como se ele estivesse acelerado pelo açúcar ou alguma coisa assim?

– Eu acho que sim.

Mesmo depois que Charlie se acalmou, Edward manteve a mão firme contra sua barriga. Embora Isabella devesse ter protestado, ela não o fez. Era bom sentir seu braço ao redor dela. E dentro de alguns instantes, ela caiu em um sono feliz.

Depois que o alarme disparou às dez, Edward pulou para fora da cama. Quando Isabella levantou–se, ela descobriu que ele não estava indo para o chuveiro, mas em vez disso, ele pegou o telefone.

– O que você está fazendo?

– Chamando Becky.

– Por quê?

– Além de ir a casa de sua avó eu preciso ir ao supermercado e executar alguns trabalhos. Isso pode demorar mais do que eu espero, e eu não quero deixá–la sozinha por muito tempo.

Ela revirou os olhos para ele.

– Eu acho que eu posso caminhar da cama para o banheiro muito bem, obrigada.

Ele balançou a cabeça, enquanto saia para fora do quarto.

– Hey mana, você pode me fazer um favor? – ela o ouviu perguntar. Ele não tinha ido muito longe, antes de voltar para dentro. – Becky esta vindo.

– Fabuloso. – ela murmurou.

As sobrancelhas de Edward franziram em confusão.

– Eu pensei que você gostava dela?

– Eu gosto. Na verdade, eu a amo como minha própria irmã. É só que eu me sinto tão superprotegida no momento. Como se eu estivesse em um aquário.

– Sinto muito, mas não posso deixar de me preocupar com você, Bella.

Seu peito apertou com a tristeza na expressão do seu rosto. Ela não entendia, por que ela tinha que lutar com ele por tudo. Ela deveria apenas parar e apreciar o fato de que ele estava sendo tão atencioso e carinhoso. Então, em vez de discutir, ela levantou as mãos em derrota.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. Becky pode vir tomar conta de mim.

Ele sorriu.

– Bom, considerando que você não tem escolha. – Edward, alertou.

Ele se inclinou para beijar sua bochecha. Depois que ele se afastou, seus lábios pairavam perto dela. Quando ela olhou para seus olhos, ela viu a saudade queimando brilhante. Parte dela queria chegar perto e beijá–lo, mas a outra parte sabia a mina explosiva que isto era. Colocando a mão em seu peito, ela o empurrou de volta.

– É melhor ir tomar um banho. Minha avó vai ficar maluca e queimando as linhas do telefone se você não chegar lá até o meio dia.

A ferida momentaneamente brilhou em seus olhos, antes que ele balançasse a cabeça.

– Ok, então. – O coração de Isabella se apertou, quando o viu caminhar derrotado até o banheiro.

Edward dirigiu para fora da cidade em direção as montanhas. Era depois do meio–dia, quando ele estacionou o carro em frente da casa de Earl e Virgínia. Ele respirou trêmulo, quando começou sua caminhada até a porta da frente. Ele tinha apenas começado a subir os degraus da varanda, quando Virgínia abriu a porta da frente.

– Bem, olá bonitão! Bom vê–lo novamente. – Alívio o inundou, que pelo menos um dos avós de Isabella não guardava rancor. Dos dois, ele tinha se preocupado menos com a reação da avó de Isabella. O pior que ela podia fazer era atacá–lo com uma frigideira. Earl poderia usar uma faca ou espingarda.

Ele sorriu.

– Olá Virgínia. É bom ver você também.

Assim como ele esperava, ela embrulhou seus braços ao redor dele e apertou firme.

– Como a minha doce menina está reagindo?

– Agora ela está louca como o inferno que você está cozinhando para ela. – respondeu ele quando se afastou dela.

Virginia inclinou a cabeça prateada para ele, e ele resmungou.

– Mesmo que ela queira que eu lhe diga que ela está bem, eu não posso mentir.

– Acho isto o máximo.

– Fisicamente, ela está muito bem, mas são as emoções que a estão matando e... e eu.

Empurrando as mãos em seu bolsos, Edward balançou sobre sua calcanhares.

– Eu gostaria de saber o que dizer ou fazer para que ela se sinta melhor. Eu odeio vê– la chorar, e me mata vê–la com medo pelo que pode acontecer.

Virginia esfregou o braço.

– Ah, querido, eu tenho certeza que você está fazendo um belo trabalho tomando conta dela. Estar grávida já é difícil o suficiente sem acrescentar um trabalho de parto prematuro e cama com descanso total na mistura.

– Que importa o quão bem eu sou em cuidar dela, quando a culpa é minha por ela estar lá?

– Agora, você não pode pensar assim.

– É a verdade, não é?

Virginia balançou a cabeça.

– Eu não estou aqui para julgá–lo ou castigá–lo sobre o que aconteceu, Edward. Isso é entre você, o bom Senhor, e Isabella. E se eu conheço bem a minha menina, o maior estresse sobre ela veio com o que aconteceu com o seu pai. Entrar na ambulância, ouvindo aquelas sirenes, eu sei que trouxe de volta tudo o que aconteceu com o pai de Isabella. – Ela segurou o queixo de Edward. – Portanto, não se coloque tão para baixo, ok? Se você ficar no fundo do poço, ninguém vai estar lá em cima, para trazer Isabella de volta.

Um sorriso hesitante apareceu em seus lábios.

– Eu acho que sim.

– Bem, eu sei que sim. – Ela acenou para ele para a casa. – Venha e vamos pegar a comida. Eu não quero mantê–lo longe de Isabella muito tempo.

– Não que ela se importe. – ele murmurou baixinho.

Virginia lançou um sábio olhar sobre do ombro.

– Ela se preocupa muito mais do que você acha que ela faz.

Esse pensamento fez os batimentos cardíacos de Edward acelerarem e deu–lhe um pouco de esperança. Assim que ele entrou na sala de estar, ele bateu os olhos em Earl, que estava recostado na cadeira. Ele engoliu em seco e se firmou na antecipação para um confronto.

– Olá, Earl.

– Olá Edward, disse Earl, silenciando a televisão.

– Como você está se sentindo? - Edward questionou.

Earl encolheu os ombros.

– Eu estou um pouco melhor.

Virginia soltou um suspiro frustrado.

– Ele está tentando fazer muita coisa, e está caminhando a passos largos para ser levado de volta ao hospital. Ele atirou–lhe um olhar exasperado.

– Eu odeio ficar sentado na minha bunda o dia todo, apenas olhando para minhas mãos e meus pés! – Earl lamentou.

– Você parece com Isabella – Edward meditou.

– Abençoado coração de Bellita. – Earl disse.

Virginia se aproximou de Earl, e beijou sua bochecha.

– Confie em mim, querido, ninguém quer que você fique melhor mais do que eu.

Earl sorriu para ela.

– Você é um anjo, Ginny. – Um riso quase de menininha escapou dos seus lábios, antes que ela se virasse para Edward.

– Fique a vontade, você só tem que sentar, e eu vou arrumar tudo.

Edward olhou inquieto entre ela e Earl.

– Você tem certeza que eu não posso ajudar?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

– Com certeza. Preciso apenas tirar a última caçarola do forno.

Depois que ela foi para a cozinha, Edward relutantemente sentou no sofá. Ele engoliu em seco quando olhou para o armário de armas, apenas alguns metros de distância. O som da voz de Earl fez com que ele pulasse no sofá.

– O que há de errado com você?

– N...nada... – Quando as sobrancelhas de Earl dispararam interrogativamente, Edward suspirou.

– Eu estava realmente pensando na quantidade de força necessária para te empurrar, caso você tentasse chegar aos armários das armas. – Diversão brilhou nos olhos de Earl.

– Filho, eu não vou atirar em você pelo que fez a Bellita.

– Você não vai?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

– Primeiro, eu quero que o meu bisneto tenha um pai, e se você fosse mutilado ou enterrado a seis palmos embaixo da terra, isto poderia não ser muito bom para ele.

Edward deu uma risada trêmula.

– Não, eu suponho que não.

Earl olhou para trás de Edward em direção a cozinha, antes de voltar sua atenção para

ele.

– E em segundo lugar, eu sou um monte de coisas, mas hipócrita não é uma delas.

– Perdão?

Com um suspiro profundo, Earl disse:

– Vamos apenas dizer que quando eu era jovem e estúpido, cometi um erro muito parecido com o seu.

Edward não poderia evitar de deixar sua boca cair aberta em choque.

– Então você, hum ...

Earl revirou os olhos.

– Como você quer quer eu diga isso para você? Eu era um bastardo arrogante, de 25 de idade e que só porque Gina não conseguia me dar toda a sua atenção por causa dos nossos dois filhos, eu deixei uma prostituta barata quase arruinar o meu casamento.

– Felizmente para mim, Virginia me deu uma segunda oportunidade, e eu passei os últimos 50 anos fazendo com que ela não se arrependesse.

Inclinando–se para frente, Edward perguntou

– Quanto tempo demorou para ela perdoar você?

– Um longo, longo tempo.

Edward exalou forte em frustração.

– Eu só espero que Bella consiga me perdoar.

– Vai depender de quanto trabalho e esforço você está colocando nisto.

– Sério? Eu juro que eu estou trabalhando pra caramba!

Earl pigarreou.

– Confie em mim, até você cavar valas com temperatura de 90 graus, para ganhar o dinheiro necessário e comprar as pérolas que sua esposa sempre sonhou, você não terá nenhum espaço para falar.

Com um estremecimento, Edward disse,

– Compreendo.

A voz de Virginia ecoou da cozinha.

– Ok, querido, está pronto!

Quando Edward levantou–se, Earl ergueu sua mão.

– Ouça, meu filho, você só tem que continuar tentando. Bellita vem de um longa linhagem de mulheres teimosas e cabeça–dura. Mas eu sei que ela é louca por você, então se você realmente a quer, deve continuar tentando reconquistá–la.

As palavras de conforto de Earl enviaram um sorriso ao rosto de Edward.

– Eu com certeza vou continuar

Depois que ele voltou para Atlanta, Edward fez uma parada no supermercado e terminou as outras incumbências mais cedo, indo para casa. Quando ele parou a carro na garagem, o seu coração estremeceu em uma parada. O carro de Becky não estava. Sua mente girava com os pensamentos descontrolados na sua cabeça. Será que Isabella tinha começado a ter contrações novamente, e Becky a levou imediatamente ao hospital? Saltando fora do carro, ele não se incomodou em fechar a porta. Bella vez disso, ele correu através do porta da garagem e derrapou na cozinha.

– Isabella? – ele gritou.

O som de tiros e explosões agrediram seus ouvidos. Esticando o pescoço, viu John e Percy sentado no sofá, cada um com um console de jogos em suas mãos.

– Onde está Isabella? Onde está a sua mãe? ele exigiu, mesmo sem um Olá. John olhou para cima e revirou os olhos antes de olhar de volta para seu jogo.

– Cara, segura as bolas no saco! Mamãe foi chamada para alguma reunião de emergência no departamento da universidade, por isso estamos de babá da Isabella até ela voltar. Georgie esta no quarto com ela agora, assistindo Procurando Nemo ou alguma merda assim.

O alivio em Edward era demais, para ele se ligar na boca suja de John.

– Oh, bem, bem. – Ele empurrou o polegar em direção à garagem. – Vocês podem vir e me ajudar com as compras e as coisas enviadas pela avó de Bella?

– Sério? John perguntou.

Edward resmungou.

– Sim, eu estou falando sério. Considerem isto como um pagamento por usarem minha piscina durante todo o verão.

– Mas eu pensei que você nos deixava usar sua piscina porque nós eramos os seus sobrinhos favoritos? – Percy questionou, se levantando obedientemente do sofá.

Edward riu e bagunçou o cabelo dele.

– Eu acho que é verdade. – Quando John não se mexeu, Edward deu mais um passo e desligou o jogo.

– Hey! – John começou a protestar.

– Mova seu traseiro e você pode viver para jogá–lo novamente. Bufando, John saiu do sofá e caminhou até a garagem. Edward e Percy seguiram atrás dele. Edward abriu o porta malas e se inclinou para começar a entregar alguns dos sacos aos meninos.

– Tio Edward? – Percy começou.

– Sim?

– Você não acha que deveria se casar com Isabella?

Edward levantou a cabeça, batendo–o contra a tampa do porta mala.

– INFERNO! – Ele gritou quando viu estrelas diante de seus olhos. Um pouco mais de palavrões escapou de seus lábios, quando a dor explodiu através de seu crânio.

– Boca agradável que você tem aí. – disse John, o repreendendo.

Rangendo os dentes, Edward esfregou o dor de cabeça.

– Você menciona isso para sua mãe, e eu vou contar a ela sobre o seu comentário das bolas no saco.

Os olhos de John se arregalaram.

– Cara, agir assim não é legal!

– Sim, bem, lide com isso. – Edward voltou a recolher os sacos, quando notou Percy olhando para ele em expectativa pela resposta. Edward suspirou. – Perce...

Suas sobrancelhas loiras levantaram juntas.

– Você não a ama?

– Oh, Cristo – murmurou Edward, passando a mão pelo cabelo. Ele estremeceu quando a dor mais uma vez disparou através de sua cabeça.

– Será que sua mãe mandou você fazer esta pergunta ou algo assim?

– Não. Quando lhe fiz a mesma pergunta, ela apenas disse que você era um cafajeste. – Percy encolheu os ombros. – Eu nem sei o que isso significa.

– Eu tenho certeza que é um cara que age como um babaca com as mulheres. – John disse.

Edward olhou para John.

– Eu não sou um cafajeste!

John levantou as mãos.

– Eu não disse isto. Mamãe disse.

Nada como uma irmã professora de Inglês, para recorrer a ofensas usadas no século dezenove. Ele entregou a Percy um das caixas de Earl e Virgínia.

– Perce, é complicado porque..

– Você é um canalha? – John perguntou.

Ignorando–o, Edward disse:

– Eu fiz algo estúpido e isso machucou muito os sentimentos de Isabella. Vai levar algum tempo para ela me perdoar e me deixar entrar novamente no seu coração.

Percy mudou a caixa e a colocou em seus quadris para leva–la .

– Você está tendo um bebê com Isabella, de modo que a coisa responsável a fazer, seria se casar com ela. – ele disse de forma sensata.

Edward piscou algumas vezes para Percy.

– Eu bati com a cabeça mais forte do que eu pensei, ou você realmente soa como um adulto maduro, em vez de uma criança?

Percy encolheu os ombros.

– Talvez. Meu pai sempre diz que eu sou uma alma velha.

Edward riu.

– Eu acho que ele chamou corretamente.

Ele olhou para John, que tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto.

– É claro, qualquer coisa que você tem a dizer soa anos–luz de distância deste. – ele disse, apontando o polegar para John.

– Que seja. – ele resmungou. Edward pegou um saco de viagem com rodinhas e entregou a John.

– O que é isso? – Ele perguntou, olhando para dentro.

Edward rapidamente pegou de volta.

– Nada..é para Isabella.

– Não se parece muito com seu tamanho. – ele falou com um brilho malicioso em seu olhos.

– Isso é porque é para Charlie, engraçadinho. – Ele apontou para o porta malas. – Vá e traga o resto para dentro, eu vou ver Isabella.

John pegou mais alguns sacos enquanto Edward e Percy entravam na casa. Ele deixou os meninos na cozinha e começou a caminhar em direção ao corredor. O som do riso de Isabella aqueceu seu coração. Então, em uma voz cantante, ele ouviu a voz de Georgie,

– Charlie... Charlie! Chute para mim Charlie!

De pé na porta do quarto, Edward examinou a cena com um sorriso. Isabella apontava uma lanterna para sua barriga. Pairando perto dela, Georgie olhava com expectativa, como se esperasse que algo muito interessante fosse acontecer.

Isabella olhou para cima e ao vê–lo, sorriu.

– Hey. Você está de volta.

– Sua avó envia seu amor e promete que ela vai relaxar esta semana.

Isabella deu um suspiro frustrado.

– E o vovô? – ela perguntou timidamente.

– Ele ainda esta com muita dor, mas esta indo muito bem. E ele conseguiu não verbalizar ou me atacar fisicamente.

As sobrancelhas de Isabella subiram com surpresa.

– Isso é uma boa notícia.

Ele acenou para ela e Georgie.

– O que vocês estão fazendo?

– Tentando o truque da lanterna. – Georgie respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da barriga de Isabella.

– Truque da Lanterna? Ele repetiu, enquanto caminhava até eles.

Isabella assentiu.

– Uma vez que os olhos do bebê começam a se abrir, no sexto mês, supostamente, pressionando uma lanterna na sua barriga, vai fazê–lo se mover. – Ela sorriu para Georgie.

– Ele nunca sentiu um chute de bebê, então ele queria sentir Charlie.

Edward riu.

– Teve sorte?

Lábios Georgie se fecharam.

– Não.

– Ele está mostrando sua verdadeira teimosia Cullen em não cooperar, Isabella disse.

– Ei, eu acho que ele herdou igualmente algumas de você também. – Edward argumentou.

– Chute Charlie! – Georgie ordenou.

Edward riu de sua determinação.

– Você já pensou que talvez esteja deixando ele louco ou algo assim? Ou você gostaria de alguém apontando uma lanterna em você?

Agarrando Georgie pelos tornozelos, ele o deslizou para baixo na cama.

– Vamos ver se você gosta, certo? – Georgie riu quando Edward arrancou sua camisa para cima e pressionou o lanterna no seu estômago.

– Pare com isso, Tio Edward! – Disse ele, quando conseguiu recuperar o fôlego.

– Será que o bebê começar a chutar? – Edward perguntou.

Georgie empurrou sua camisa para baixo.

– Eu não tenho um bebê na minha barriga bobo!

– Você não tem?

– Não, só mamães têm bebês em suas barrigas.

– Oh, eu vejo. Ele fez cócegas com seus dedos em Georgie, fazendo–o rir e se contorcer novamente.

– Georgie Rápido! – Isabella gritou.

Edward pegou Georgie pela cintura e o ergueu de volta para Isabella. Ela pegou sua mão e levou até sua barriga. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

– Tio Edward, Charlie está me chutando!

Isabella sorriu.

– Ele deve gostar da som da sua risada, porque isso que fez ele chutar, e não a lanterna.

Georgie soltou sua mão para se apoiar mais e beijar o local onde ele tinha sentido o chute.

– Eu te amo, Charlie!

Edward sorriu quando as lágrimas brilhavam nos olhos de Isabella. Ele estava se acostumando as lágrimas repentinas causada pelos hormônios. Georgie, no entanto, olhou para ela com surpresa.

– Por que você está chorando, Tia Isabella?

– Porque você é um menino tão doce. – respondeu ela, puxando–o em seus braços. Ela beijou a cabeça de Georgie, enquanto o abraçava. Não escapou de Edward como Georgie tinha chamado 'tia' Isabella, e ela não havia protestado.

– Eu tenho que fazer xixi – Georgie disse, contorcendo–se para longe de Isabella e pulando para fora da cama.

Quando ele passou correndo por Edward, Isabella olhou o saco do seu lado.

– O que é isso?

– Oh, um ... – Ele esfregou o queixo e mudou seus pés. Ele não sabia por que estava tão nervoso sobre dar–lhe o presente. Foi apenas uma idéia estúpida.

– É algo para Charlie.

Os olhos de Isabella instantaneamente iluminaram.

– Sério?

– Não é nada especial. Eu só vi em uma loja e pensei nele ... e em você.

Com um sorriso de uma criança na manhã de Natal, ela pegou a sacola nas mãos. Seus dedos cavaram dentro para pegar um body. Ela desdobrou e olhou o que estava escrito na roupa.

– Eu sou uma gracinha, Mamãe é uma gracinha e papai ... – Ela rasgou o seu olhar para cima para encontrar o seu.

– Papai é sortudo. – ele terminou por ela.

– Oh Edward. – ela murmurou. O choro mais uma vez brotou de seus olhos, mas um sorriso satisfeito curvou em seus lábios carnudos, quando ela correu os dedos sobre o Body. Ela inclinou a cabeça para olhar para ele.

– Obrigada. Isto é muito doce e adorável. E eu amo que a primeira roupa que ele ganhou foi do seu pai.

– Além da roupa de batizado. – Edward lembrou.

– Oh, você está certo. Mas mesmo assim.

– Se eu soubesse que ia ficar mais que sentimental sobre isto, eu teria comprado algo mais elaborado – ele meditou.

– Não é apenas o body, Edward. É o que ele diz. – ela disse suavemente. Seus olhos se encontraram, e seu coração saltou com o amor que ele podia ver queimando nos olhos dela. Se pudesse engarrafar momentos como estes, ele poderia, então ter esperanças que ela voltasse a amá–lo.

– Tia Isabella? – Georgie perguntou, contorcendo–se de volta na cama.

– Fale meu doce?

– Eu só estava me perguntando como Charlie fez para entrar em sua barriga?

– Hum, bem ...

– Mamãe diz que ele é o bebê de tio Edward, então ele que colocou lá?

Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram enquanto ela olhava para Edward.

– Uh, bem ...

John e Percy então apareceram na soleira da porta.

– Você sabe, eu estou um pouco curioso com isto também, então talvez você possa explicar isso para todos nós. - disse John, com um sorriso divertido. Edward virou–se com uma carranca para John.

– Georgie, ele começou, – De onde os bebês vêm é realmente algo que você precisa perguntar para sua mãe e seu pai. – As sobrancelhas loiras de Georgie franziram.

– Por quê? É um segredo?

– Não, é só que, hum, bem ... – Edward esfregou o seu pescoço, enquanto tentar achar uma resposta.

Finalmente, ele se lembrou do que sua própria mãe tinha dito a ele quando era apenas um garoto e sua irmã Angie ficou grávida.

– É assim. Quando um homem e uma mulher se amam muito muito, o amor cresce dentro da mulher e faz um bebê.

Esfregando o queixo, John perguntou:

– Então, eu acho que significa que você ama Isabella, hein?

Edward lançou–lhe um olhar mortal antes de virar o olhar para Georgie.

– Isso é tão legal , então eu cresci com o amor da minha mamãe e do papai – ele murmurou.

Quando Edward se atreveu a olhar para Isabella, ela olhava para ele com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta. Embora ele insinuasse todos os dias, ele ainda não tinha conseguido, na verdade, dizer as palavras.

Talvez agora era o momento perfeito para dizê–lo e selar o compromisso entre eles.

– Ei pessoal, há alguns brownies caseiros da vovó de Isabella na cozinha se quiserem.

Georgie pulou fora da cama enquanto John e Percy se atropelavam no corredor. Uma vez que eles estavam sozinhos, ele sorriu para Isabella.

– Como foi a minha explicação?

Ela suspirou.

– Bom ... e doce. E ele totalmente acreditou.

– Mas não é?

– O que você quer dizer? Ela sussurrou.

Seus batimentos cardíacos batiam em seus ouvidos.

Era isso. Era agora ou nunca. Ele deu um passo para frente e tentou abrir a boca.

– Edward Cullen, o que você estava pensando em dar chocolate aos meus filhos antes do jantar? – Becky exigiu da porta, com a mão em seu quadril.

Porcaria! Seu momento tinha sido totalmente arruinado. Ele se virou para olhar para Becky. Ela lhe deu um olhar engraçado.

Ele passou a mão pelo seu cabelo e suspirou resignado.

– Eu sinto muito, mana.

Eles me ajudaram a carregar os mantimentos, então eu pensei que poderia usar um lanche como pagamento.

Ela sorriu.

– Eu acho que você está perdoado então. – Becky então voltou sua atenção para Isabella. – Tudo bem enquanto eu estive fora?

Isabella assentiu.

– Eles foram os melhores baby–sitters que eu tive até agora.

Becky riu.

– Eu acredito que eles foram seus únicos, além do meu irmãozinho aqui. – Becky falou, dando um sorriso maroto para Edward.

Isabella disse,

– Oh, ele é muito mais do que apenas um baby–sitter.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas para ela.

– Oh, realmente?

– Mmm, hmm. Você é um cozinheiro, um dono de casa exemplar, e um animador.

Edward balançou a cabeça, mas riu.

– Sim, eu sou todas essas coisas.

– Bem, eu acho que é melhor avisar aos meninos que vamos embora. – disse Becky. Ela veio para a cama e deu um beijo em Isabella. – Cuide bem de você, Mamãe.

– Eu cuidarei ... e Edward também. – Na expressão amorosa no rosto de Isabella, Edward não pôde deixar de sorrir.

– É claro que eu vou.

– Faça ele trabalhar duro, então, disse Becky.

Ela deu uma cotovelada brincalhona em Edward, antes de beijar seu rosto.

– Você pode apostar que ela vai. – ele afirmou.

– Tchau, então – Becky falou acenando. Edward olhou para Isabella por um momento. Ele deveria ir em frente e dizer agora ou esperar um momento mais oportuno? O telefone de Isabella tocou, confirmando que ele poderia muito bem esperar.

Os próximos dias rolaram em um ritmo monótono.

Bella pouco tempo, Isabella tinha completado sua primeira semana de repouso no leito. Ela leu, viu TV e filmes, e ela recebeu visitas de Alice e Jacob, bem como das irmãs de Edward.

Fiel à sua palavra, sua avó veio vê–la, e nem Isabella nem Edward conseguiram impedi– la de cozinhar uma enorme refeição junto com uma sobremesa. Isabella especialmente se emocionou quando Carlisle veio vê–la. Ela estava tão contente em vê–lo com aspecto saudável, completamente diferente de quando ela tinha visto ele pela última vez.

Ambos estavam no caminho de sua recuperação, e ela estava muito grata.

Felizmente, Edward aproveitou a licença do trabalho, para fazer vários serviços em sua casa. Isabella gostou do fato de que ele se manteve ocupado, assim não ficaria pairando sobre ela 24 horas por dia/sete dias por semana como uma mãe galinha bitolada.

Não era que ela não gostava de ter ele por perto. Ela adorava o fato de ele estar disposto a fazer qualquer coisa que ela lhe pedia. Ele era uma ótima companhia, sempre comendo todas as suas refeições com ela e, geralmente, caindo adormecido assistindo aos filmes, o que significava que ele acabava dormindo ao lado dela.

Todos os dias eles pareciam se aproximar cada vez mais. Mas a preocupação continuava roendo profundamente na boca do seu estômago. Ela temia que seus hormônios e os dois dormindo na mesma cama a deixasse cega para a verdade sobre o caráter de Edward.

Afinal, ela já tinha sido enganada por ele uma vez antes. Será que ela realmente conseguiria confiar completamente nele de novo? Ela poderia emocionalmente resistir a construção de uma vida com ele, apenas para que tudo se desmoronasse com ele a traindo de novo?

Na tarde de segunda–feira, ela tinha acabado de se sentar, para assistir a uma maratona de uma de suas séries antigas favoritas, o Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman, quando seu telefone zumbiu a seu lado.

Vendo o nome na tela, seu batimento cardíaco acelerou tão rápido, que ameaçou bater para fora de seu peito. Era uma mensagem de Sam.

**Seria presunção da minha parte averiguar como você está hoje a noite?**

Ela balançou a cabeça enquanto lia e relia seu texto. Não só por ele sempre soar tão diferente dos homens que ela conhecia, mas ele sempre era tão amável e solicito. Ele já tinha mandado duas mensagens antes, para ver como ela estava, mas ele ainda não tinha tocado no tema de visitá–la.

**Claro. Isso soa muito bom.**

**Eu até mesmo consegui uma máquina portátil de ultra–som, para que possamos verificar como está o homenzinho.**

À menção de Charlie, o coração de Isabella derreteu.

**Ah, muito obrigada.**

**Cinco horas é cedo demais? Eu tenho que entrar no plantão as nove hoje.**

**Esse horário é ótimo.**

**Maravilhoso. Você gosta de comida indiana?**

Isabella mordiscou o lábio inferior antes de responder.

**Na verdade, eu nunca comi nenhuma.**

**Sério?

**Sim.

**Queria que você pudesse ver o quanto minha boca esta aberta agora.

Com uma risadinha, Isabella escreveu

**Desculpe. Eu sou apenas uma simples menina do Sul que cresceu em um lugar remoto.

**Nós vamos ter que remediar isso. Vou levar para você vários dos meus pratos favoritos do Restaurante indiano.

**Isso soa maravilhoso.

**Apenas envie uma mensagem com seu endereço, e daqui a pouco eu estarei ai.

Ela rapidamente digitou a rua e o número da casa de Edward. Repulsa a inundou, enquanto fazia isto.

Ela seriamente iria trazer um outro homem na casa de Edward? Um homem cuja presença tinha a capacidade para confundi–la sobre a profundidade de seus sentimentos por Edward?

Ugh, você é uma pessoa terrivelmente odiosa, Isabella Swan, ela gemeu, sua cabeça caindo para trás contra os travesseiros. Por que que tudo tinha que ser assim tão complicado?

Ela sabia o que Alice diria. A situação só ficou complicada, porque Edward quase transou com outra mulher, quebrando seu coração e sua confiança. Se ele não tivesse cometido tal erro, ela nem sequer cogitaria a idéia de encontrar Sam.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, Edward estava tentando tão duramente ganhar seu perdão, e ela não podia ignorar o fato de que ele era o pai do seu filho.

– Cadela cruel, ela murmurou, seu monólogo interno começando a deslizar para fora. Mas com toda a honestidade, não era como se ela estivesse convidando Sam para fazer sexo com ela.

Ele estava vindo com um equipamento médico, pelo amor de Deus. Só porque ele iria trazer o jantar, não significava que era um encontro ou alguma coisa especial.

Ela tinha avisado a ele no hospital, que ela não sabia se tinha qualquer coisa a oferecer a ele, por isso não era como se ela estivesse enganando ele... ou sendo infiel a Edward.

Agora tudo o que tinha a fazer era arrumar uma maneira de dizer a Edward sobre a vinda de Sam.

Seu estômago agitou com a perspectiva. Felizmente, ela não teve que esperar muito tempo. Ele apareceu na porta, apenas alguns minutos mais tarde, quando ela ainda estava olhando para a tela do telefone.

–'Você precisa de alguma coisa?

Ela forçou um sorriso nos lábios.

– Não, Eu estou bem.

– Escute, eu sei que você me odeia pairando em cima de você e tudo, então tudo bem se eu fosse até o escritório para resolver algumas coisas? Eles não parecem entender muito bem essa licença.

– Não, não, isso é bom.

– Eu posso dar uma corrida na academia depois disso. Eu não devo demorar mais do que duas horas. Eu posso trazer o jantar quando voltar.

– Oh, hum, não vai ser necessário.

Edward deu um olhar engraçado.

– Você não vai estar com fome, é isto?

– Na verdade, Sam está vindo me visitar daqui a pouco. Ele vai trazer o jantar.

Isabella respirou fundo, quando as sobrancelhas loiras de Edward desapareceram em seu couro cabeludo.

– Você marcou um encontro com Sam esta noite?

– Não é um encontro! – Ela protestou.

Edward cruzou os braços sobre o peito e respondeu:

– Ele não esta apenas passando para tomar seu pulso, Bella. O filho da puta está trazendo o jantar.

Ela fez uma careta.

– Não, não nada neste sentido. Sam sabe que eu não estou pronta para iniciar nenhum relacionamento agora. Ele vem apenas me examinar e esta sendo agradável me trazendo o jantar. Você sabe, apenas uma coisa amigável e tudo.

– Isto com certeza não soa agradável e amigável para mim.

Com seu tom áspero, Isabella olhou para ele séria.

– Olha, esta é a sua casa e sua hospitalidade que estou impondo. Então, se você realmente se sente tão fortemente mal sobre a presença de Sam aqui, eu digo a ele para não vir.

Quando ela se atreveu a olhar para cima novamente, a expressão de Edward momentaneamente se suavizou.

– Quer dizer que você faria isso? Por mim?

– É claro que eu faria. Dê–me um pouco de crédito em considerar seus sentimentos.

Depois de passar a mão pelo cabelo, Edward deu um grunhido frustrado.

– E você tem certeza de que não está pretendendo começar algo com ele?

– A última coisa que eu preciso agora é de mais estresse na minha vida, e qualquer relacionamento, especialmente um novo, é sempre estressante.

– Mesmo comigo?

Ela inclinou a cabeça para ele.

– Não fui a pessoa que causou o estresse em nosso relacionamento, lembra?

Edward se encolheu.

– Eu estou bem ciente do que eu fiz, pois continuamente volta para me morder o rabo. Como este desgraçado estrangeiro farejando você.

Isabella revirou os olhos.

– Ele tem um nome, e é Sam. Se você se esforçasse em conhecê–lo, você perceberia que ele não é o tipo de homem que tentaria se aproveitar de mim ou que pretende entrar em minha calcinha.

– Não, ele não ser assim é bem pior, Edward resmungou.

– O que?

– Eu preferia que ele fosse algum imbecil tentando entrar em suas calcinhas, porque você estaria totalmente repugnada com isso e lhe diria onde era para ele se enfiar, como fez comigo primeiro.

Edward fez uma careta.

– Mas é pior, porque ele é um cara honrado que não se importa que você está grávida de outro homem. Ele cheira a compromisso pelo amor de Deus! Inferno, provavelmente você se envolverá, pelo tempo que ele ficar esta noite!

Depois de ouvir as palavras de Edward, Isabella ficou muda. Após alguns agonizantes segundos, que ficaram olhando um para o outro, Edward suspirou.

– Tudo bem. Deixe ele vir para ver você.

– Ele não está vindo me ver. Ele vai verificar minha saúde. Ele ainda vai trazer um ultra–som portátil para verificar Charlie.

– Fabuloso. – murmurou antes de Edward partir em direção a porta.

– Você não está sendo justo! – disse ela.

Edward se virou, fogo queimando nos seus olhos.

– Perdão?

– Não é possível que você não tenha nenhuma empatia com o que eu estou passando? Toda esta confusão e incertezas que eu estou sentindo sobre você e sobre nós, você sentiu isso também, não é?

– Você está insinuando que o que você está passando agora é semelhante ao que fiz com você?

– Não, é só...

Edward levantou uma mão.

– Eu pensaria muito sobre fazer quaisquer comparações, Bella. Porque, a longo prazo, minha confusão levou–me a estragar a coisa mais maravilhosa que eu já tive. – Ele balançou a cabeça, triste para ela. – Eu não quero que você tenha que passar pela mesma coisa.

Seu peito cedeu com suas palavras, e ela teve que puxar algumas respirações duras. Edward estava certo? Ela estava jogando fora a felicidade com as duas mãos por causa de sua incerteza estúpida?

Sua voz arrancou Isabella de seu pensamentos.

– Quanto tempo eu devo ficar fora esta noite?

– Edward, você não tem que sair. Você pode ficar aqui e ver que não há nada acontecendo.

– Eu posso ser masoquista, mas só até certo ponto. – Ele respondeu amargamente.

Isabella suspirou.

– Ele está vindo às cinco, e tem que sair para o trabalho às nove.

Edward balançou a cabeça em reconhecimento.

– Eu vou estar com o meu telefone, caso você precise de mim. – Sem outra palavra, ele a deixou.

Quando a porta se escancarou, ela saltou. Beau entrou no quarto e deu–lhe um olhar "Que merda é esta".

Ela revirou os olhos.

– Sim, sim, é tudo culpa minha, certo?

Beau latiu e veio para a cama. Isabella sentou–se e inclinou–se para arranhar seus ouvidos.

– Vamos lá. Preciso ficar pronta. Nós teremos companhia esta tarde.

Os ouvidos de Beau se animaram com a menção de companhia, mas ela sacudiu a cabeça para ele.

– Mas tenho certeza de que você não vai gostar muito de Sam. Você é muito territorial, o que significa que eu, provavelmente terei que colocá–lo no porão.

Ele gemeu e se afastou, fazendo Isabella rir.

– Não agora, bobo. Só perto do horário da visita chegar aqui.

Ela, então, ocupou–se em se arrumar para a chegada de Sam. Depois que ela tomou banho, colocou uma pequena quantidade de maquiagem. Para provar a si mesma e para Edward que não era um encontro, ela não se incomodou em colocar alguns dos seus vestidos mais bonitos de maternidade, ou qualquer acessório. Ela manteve sua roupa normal do dia a dia, calças e uma camisa de manga longa.

Depois de levar Beau ao porão, ela estava descansando na sofá com um livro quando Sam tocou a campainha.

– Entre. – ela chamou.

Sam empurrou a porta. Seu olhar esquadrinhou a sala até ela. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, ele deu um sorriso radiante.

– Bem, Olá. Olha só, como você esta maravilhosa!

Isabella olhou para suas roupas e depois voltou o olhar para ele. – Sério?

Ele riu. – Eu não quero dizer a sua roupa. Eu quis dizer que sua cor parece muito boa. Este descanso na cama foi excelente para você, porque agora tem um brilho saudável.

– Oh, bem, obrigada. Isso é bom de ouvir.

– Você não está começando a se sentir um pouco agitada, está?

Ela sorriu.

– Talvez um pouco. Eu só saí de casa uma vez, para ir ao médico. Nada empolgante.

– Bem, falando do médico, vamos pegar minha bolsa e o monitor, e vamos verificar como vocês estão se saindo.

– Isso soa bem.

Sam desapareceu na varanda por um momento, antes de voltar com uma maleta médica preta e uma grande caixa com uma alça. Ele os encostou ao lado do sofá. Ele, então, olhou ao redor da sala de estar, observando a decoração. – Você mora em um lugar muito bonito.

– Obrigada, mas eu não posso levar o crédito, uma vez que esta não é a minha casa.

Ele sentou–se no sofá ao lado dela.

– Eu deveria ter imaginado que você iria ficar com alguém.

Mordiscando o lábio, Isabella respondeu:

– Na verdade, esta é a casa de Edward.

Sam fez uma careta.

– Eu estou sozinho com você na casa dele?

As bochechas de Isabella ruborizaram.

– Sinto muito se faz você se sentir desconfortável. Ele era o único que podia cuidar de mim.

– Está tudo bem. – Ele colocou a mão sobre a dela. – Eu vou a qualquer lugar, se isto significa poder passar algum tempo com você.

Ela encontrou seu olhar intenso.

– Obrigada. – ela murmurou.

Tudo o que ela tinha discutido com Edward sobre não estar interessada em Sam parecia voar para fora da janela, quando ela olhou para seus expressivos olhos castanhos.

Ele segurou seu pulso e começou a medir.

– Um pouco rápido, mas parece bom. – observou ele.

Inclinando–se, ele começou a procurar algo em sua maleta médica. Ele prendeu o estetoscópio em suas orelhas e trouxe o disco de prata ao peito dela. Seu comportamento era muito profissional, enquanto ele instruía:

– Respire normalmente.

Quando ele mudou o disco em seu peito, seu braço roçou em seus seios, e ela ficou rígida. Se Sam notou sua reação, ele não mostrou reconhecer. Em vez disso, suas sobrancelhas franziram, quando ele ouviu seu coração e pulmões.

A proximidade com Sam, fez seus batimentos cardíacos acelerarem. Seu cheiro amadeirado, o calor do seu corpo, os cabelos escuros desgrenhados, ela queria correr seus dedos por eles. Respirar normalmente, como ele tinha pedido, estava completamente fora de questão.

Bella vez disso, ela conseguia apenas respirar pesadamente. Os olhos escuros de Sam varreram a partir do estetoscópio até ela. Ele tirou o estetoscópio fora de suas orelhas e sorriu conscientemente.

– Ou eu estou deixando você nervosa, ou você precisa voltar ao hospital pela sua respiração irregular e os batimentos cardíacos acelerados.

Ela sentiu uma onda quente rastejando em seu rosto.

– Não, é você. – ela murmurou.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Então você quer dizer que, se o Dr. Pendleton estivesse aqui verificando seus sinais vitais, você não estaria reagindo desta forma?

Ela balbuciou.

– Claro que não.

Mudando seu corpo, ele se inclinou mais perto dela. Seus olhos escuros penetrando os dela.

– Por que eu deixo você nervosa, Isabella?

Sua boca ficou seca, e ela lambeu seus lábios. –

Porque... Você é tão malditamente bonito, e seu corpo fabuloso joga meus hormonios em uma aceleração vertiginosa, me fazendo pensar coisas sobre você que eu normalmente não faria. Mas mais do que o desejo, você é gentil e bondoso, e se for dada a chance, eu poderia me apaixonar por você.

Isabella soltou a respiração, que estava segurando.

– Eu disse a Edward que não havia nada entre nós, e que você sabia que eu não tinha nada a oferecer. Mas agora que você está na minha frente, olhando para mim... – Ela estremeceu. – Você me confunde.

– Eu a confundo?

Olhando para suas mãos, ela disse:

– Eu ainda me importo profundamente com Edward, mas quando eu estou com você, eu começo a me sentir... de forma diferente.

– Eu poderia argumentar que é meramente biológico, e que seu corpo apenas procura um companheiro para protegê–la e seu filho.

– Se for esse o caso, então eu deveria ter sentimentos apenas por Edward, certo?

A expressão de Sam ficou séria.

– Então, pelo menos, tenho alguma chance de cortejar você?

– Me cortejar?

Ele riu.

– Não é uma palavra que você costuma usar?

– Não exatamente.

Ele inclinou a cabeça pensando.

– Hmm, a chance de conquistá–la para ter um romance com você? Sair para jantar e tomar vinho com você?

Isabella sorriu e apontou para sua barriga.

– Não haverá vinho, e com o meu repouso, o nosso jantar vai ser um pouco limitado.

– Ah, mas é por isso que eu trouxe comida para você. – Ele se levantou do sofá.

– Eu vou buscá–la, e vamos começar o nosso cortejo.

Quando ele piscou para ela, ela riu.

– Ok.

Sam parou quando chegou ao porta e se virou.

– Enquanto eu tiver uma chance de ganhar o seu coração, Isabella, eu vou aceitar tudo o que puder me dar.

Isabella tentou não se sentir esmagada por suas palavras. Tudo o que ela planejou era lhe dar sua amizade, nada mais e nada menos. Independentemente do que seu corpo traidor a fazia sentir.

Ele carregava dois sacos grandes de comida, quando ele entrou de volta pela porta.

– Impressionante! Eu não como tanto assim, você sabe! – Isabella brincou.

Sam riu.

– Eu sei, mas eu só queria que você conhecesse os aromas de diferentes pratos indianos. Ele olhou ao redor. – Devo levar para a cozinha?

– Não, apenas coloque aqui sobre a mesa. Nós vamos fazer um piquenique.

– Parece bom para mim.

Uma vez que ele estava sentado, com as sacolas aos seus pés, ele se virou para ela.

Esfregando as mãos, ele disse,

– Antes de começar, vamos verificar como está este homenzinho.

Isabella riu de seu entusiasmo.

– Ok.

– É difícil acreditar que a tecnologia foi tão longe, e nós realmente temos máquinas de ultra–som portátil.

– É uma loucura.

Sam configurou o dispositivo e depois se virou para levantar sua camiseta. Isabella instintivamente estendeu a mão para bater em sua mão. Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram em surpresa.

– Eu sinto muito. Eu apenas...

– Eu sei. Eu estava sendo ridícula.

Ela, então, deitou–se com a barriga desnuda para cima e lamentou o fato de Sam vê– la assim. Se ele conseguisse ver sua barriga inchada e não parecer totalmente repelido, talvez realmente, valesse a pena dar uma chance a ele romanticamente.

Ela rapidamente arrancou o pensamento da sua cabeça, quando ele esguichou a geléia fria em sua pele.

Ele correu a varinha sobre seu estômago, e a imagem granulada de Charlie apareceu na tela.

– Aqui está ele. E muito bem também, eu poderia acrescentar.

Isabella se concentrou em Charlie. Seus braços e pernas se debateram um pouco com a varinha parecendo perturbar seu descanso. Na verdade, ele deu dois entusiasmados chutes para provar que queria ser deixado em paz.

– Seu ritmo cardíaco é normal, e tudo parece bem com a placenta. – Sam olhou para cima, sobre o monitor para encontrar o olhar de Isabella. – Mais nenhuma contração ou dor?

– Nada. Tudo esta muito bem.

Ele sorriu.

– É uma bênção ouvir isto. Tenho certeza de que, quando você for liberada do repouso absoluto na próxima semana, conseguirá voltar a ter uma vida feliz e saudável durante o restante de sua gravidez.

– Isso é o que eu tenho esperado e orado, Isabella respondeu.

Sam afagou–lhe a mão de forma tranqüilizadora.

– Basta acreditar.– Ele, então, pôs de lado a varinha.

Isabella olhou para sua barriga pegajosa.

–Você se importa de pegar uma toalha de mão na cozinha?

De sua bolsa médica, ele pegou uma toalha.

– Eu sempre venho preparado.

Ela riu.

– Bem, obrigada então.

– Enquanto você se limpa, eu vou pegar alguns pratos e talheres.

– Parece bom.

Quando Isabella começou a limpar a geléia, ela ouviu Sam abrindo e fechando os armários. Ele tinha acabado de entrar na sala, quando um estrondo na porta do porão lhe deu um susto, quase fazendo com que ele saltasse e largasse tudo. Sua olhos assustados se encontraram com os de Isabella, quando arranhões e um uivado persistiu na porta.

– Edward mantém alguém escondido no porão?

Ela riu.

– Isso seria o nosso ... hum, bem, o cão muito mimado de Edward, Beau.

Sam assentiu, enquanto ele colocava os pratos sobre a mesa.

– Quer que eu deixe ele para fora?

– Eu gostaria. Mas eu não tenho certeza como ele pode reagir a você.

– Os animais geralmente me amam, por isso vamos ver se eu posso conquistá–lo.

Quando Sam abriu a porta do porão, Beau entrou desesperado para dentro. Ele correu sobre Isabella e lambeu–lhe a mão.

–Ei, bom menino.

Então, suas orelhas arquearam, e ele virou–se para enfrentar Sam. Um rugido baixo irrompeu em sua garganta.

– Não, não, Beau. Sam é nosso amigo, disse ela, agarrando sua coleira.

Sam caminhou lentamente até o sofá. Timidamente, ele enfiou a mão para Beau cheirar.

Depois de Beau cheirar, ele ainda olhava fixamente para Sam.

– Eu quase acho que Edward o alertou sobre mim, antes de sair esta noite – ele meditou.

Isabella riu.

– Ele é geralmente muito tranquilo com pessoas estranhas, mas eu estava com medo de que isso poderia acontecer, com Edward fora de casa.

– Ele está apenas sendo um bom cão territorial. Desde que ele não me conhece, ele esta tentando proteger você e o bebê.

Sam inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

– Hmm, vamos ver se eu posso conquistá–lo.

Ele enfiou a mão em um dos sacos.

– Vamos ver se um pedaço de Samosa poder selar a amizade. Ele estendeu a mão para Beau com o pedaço do que parecia como uma tortilla.

Beau olhou para ela.

– Está tudo bem. Você pode pega–lo. Relutantemente, ele avançou para a frente e pegou da mão de Sam.

– O que exatamente é isso?

– É uma fritura de batatas e especiarias.

– Oh Meu Deus, então ele vai estar no céu. Ele adora batatas, quase tanto como seu pai.

Quando ela percebeu o que ela disse, não podia lutar com o rubor enchendo suas bochechas.

– Então, enquanto eu organizo as coisas, porque você não me conta o que aconteceu entre você e Edward?

Isabella fez uma careta.

– Como?

– Não se vai aborrecer você. Eu nunca quero te causar qualquer dor.

Ela gemeu.

– Não, eu acho que é justo que saiba com o que está lidando.

– Ou será contra quem?

– Eu acho. – ela murmurou.

– Então, você e Edward estavam namorando, você ficou grávida, e ele não podia encarar o compromisso? – Sam sugeriu, enquanto sua mão mergulhava em uma das sacolas.

Oh Deus. Como ele poderia estar mais longe da verdade?

– Não exatamente.

Sam desviou sua atenção para longe dos recipientes que ele estava tirando da sacola e olhou para Isabella.

– Eu sinto muito. Eu não devia ter perguntado.

– Não, é só que, no hospital, quando eu disse que era uma longa história, eu não estava brincando. Depois de desenhar uma profunda respiração, ela começou a contar Sam tudo, desde o início de querer Jacob como pai do seu filho, ate a traição de Edward.

Quando ela finalmente terminou, Sam sacudiu a cabeça.

– Você está certa. Esta é uma história muito longa. – Bella sua provocação, Isabella bateu em seu braço de brincadeira, e ele sorriu. – Obrigado por compartilhar isso comigo. Eu sei que não deve ter sido fácil descarregar toda esta carga e toda a dor que vem com ela.

Isabella inclinou a cabeça para ele.

– Você sempre fala de modo apropriado, tão experiente?

– Meus pais gostam de dizer que eu sou uma alma velha. Eu acho que é por isso que eu falo como um.

– Você é o irmão mais velho?

Sam assentiu.

– Sim, pode–se dizer que eu sou o estereótipo do clássico filho mais velho. Meu irmãozinho... bem, ele é história para um outro dia.

Isabella riu, enquanto Sam derramava um pouco de sopa em uma tigela.

Ela cheirou apreciativamente na tigela.

– Hmm, o que é isso?

– Sopa Rasam ou de tomate.

Ela provou hesitante.

– Isso é muito bom.

– Eu imaginei que você ia gostar. É muito saudável também. Bom para digestão.

Isabella riu.

– O restaurante deveria contratá–lo para fazer propaganda para eles.

– Você acha?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

– Eu deveria saber. Quer dizer, eu trabalho com publicidade.

Depois de tomar algumas colheres da sopa, ela olhou para outro recipiente que Sam estava abrindo. Com seu olhar apreensivo, ele disse:

– Basta dar uma mordida do Makhani Daal.

Quando ela deu a Sam um olhar cético, ele riu.

– Confie em mim. É bom para você. Tem um monte de proteínas e fibras.

O momento em que ela empurrou o colher em sua boca, ela sabia que tinha cometido um erro.

– Isso é apimentado.

– Sério?

Ela balançou a cabeça ao acenar com a mão na frente da boca.

– Eu acho que eu deveria ter mencionado que eu sou meio covarde quando se trata de alimentos picante.

– Oh, bem, então. Por que você não pula este e experimenta o frango na manteiga em vez desse?

Sam colocou alguns frangos na manteira alaranjado em seu prato.

– Então me diga sobre sua família. – Isabella disse. Era difícil falar, considerando que sua língua ainda estava inflamada.

– Bem, meu pai veio para a América com seus pais, quando ele era apenas um adolescente. Ele queria deixar a Índia para trás e se tornar um americano.

Sam balançou a cabeça.

– Ele até mesmo mudou seu nome para Steve.

– Sério?

Sam sorriu.

– Sim, ninguém que eu conheça, exceto minha mãe e meus falecidos avós, o chamavam pelo seu nome verdadeiro.

Isabella empurrou o garfo em torno do prato, incerta do que comer em seguida.

– E a sua mãe?

– Ela é a razão pela qual eu não sou completamente americanizado, ou teria um nome como Bill ou algo assim.

Isabella riu.

– Eu não consigo ver você como um 'Bill'... William, talvez, mas definitivamente não Bill ou Billy.

– Nem eu. – Sam limpou a boca com o guardanapo. – Ela veio para casar com o meu pai, quando tinha apenas 18 anos. Eles tinham se conhecido quando eram crianças, mas era muito mais como um casamento arranjado.

– Oh – Isabella murmurou. Ela pegou uma pequena mordida no menos picante. – Seu casamento também foi arranjado?

– Não. Na verdade, Emyli foi o primeira menina não indiana que eu me encontrei.

– Sua mãe ficou com raiva?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

– No começo. Mas Jade queria muito se adaptar a minha vida e os meus costumes. Ao longo dos anos que nós namoramos, ela lentamente conquistou a minha mãe.

Ele sorriu para Isabella.

– Quanto ao meu pai, o traidor a sua cultura, os pensamentos de ter uma nora americana.. Era como um sonho!

Isabella riu.

– Eu posso imaginar.

Quando ela olhou para cima, ela viu que Sam estava com uma expressão séria.

– O que?

– Eu só posso imaginar como ele ficaria excitado, com sua beleza.

O garfo bateu ruidosamente sobre a chão. Ela e Sam se inclinaram ao mesmo tempo para recuperá–lo, e acabaram batendo as cabeças.

– Oomp – Isabella murmurou. Ela levou a mão à cabeça e esfregou a dor na testa.

– Me desculpe, eu te machuquei. – Sam disse suavemente.

– Você não me machucou. É apenas que... – Ela mordeu o lábio, sem saber como proceder.

– Quando você diz coisas assim, eu sinto que estou enganando você. Eu não quero que se machuque.

– Isabella, eu sou um homem crescido. Eu sou plenamente capaz de cuidar de mim mesmo e dos meus sentimentos. Eu também estou bem consciente de quais são suas intenções comigo.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

– Então, por que se incomodar? Desperdiçando seu tempo comigo, se eu estou completamente fechada?

– Essa é a mesma pergunta que você pode fazer a Edward. Por que ele se incomoda em perseguir você, depois de tudo que ele fez e de como você se sente sobre ele? – Ele deu–lhe um sorriso hesitante. – Porque por você, vale a pena lutar.

– Oh, Deus. – ela gemeu e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

– Eu disse algo errado?

De trás de suas mãos, ela respondeu:

–Oh, não. Esse é o problema. Você nunca diz a coisa errada. Tudo o que você diz e fala é absolutamente maravilhoso.

Sam riu.

– Eu sinto muito por confundir você, Isabella. Eu realmente sinto.

Ela espiou por entre os dedos a ele.

– Sério?

– Bem, eu poderia mentir e dizer que sim, mas na verdade, eu não sinto, eu estou feliz por lentamente conseguir quebrar suas paredes. Eu quero que você seja capaz de ver que, quando você estiver pronta e se você realmente me quiser, eu vou estar aqui.

– Só você poderia dizer algo como isto. – ela resmungou.

Levantando–se, Sam estendeu os braços sobre a cabeça. – Ok, eu acho que é hora de mudar de assunto e eu começar a limpar esta bagunça.

– Ah, não, você não tem que fazer isso.

– Eu não sonharia em transgredir de sua hospitalidade, deixando uma bagunça aqui.

– Lá vai você com esta forma antiga de falar de novo – ela observou.

Ele balançou o dedo para ela.

– Ok, então eu falo assim. Diga algo único sobre você?

– Hmm, bem ...

– Oh, vamos lá. Eu sei que você deve ter toneladas de coisas originais sobre você.

– Ok, então, eu sou um cantora.

Suas sobrancelhas escuras dispararam com surpresa.

– Você é?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e depois contou a Sam tudo, sobre como cresceu cantando com seu primo, no bar do Gary.

– Você cantou em um bar chamado 'Doc'? – Sam perguntou, os cantos de seus lábios subindo em diversão.

– Sim, eu cantei. Era o apelido de Gary.

– Hmm, eu gostei da ironia.

Quando Sam piscou para ela, ela sacudiu a cabeça.

– Ok, então eu sou um cantora. Me conte algo mais exclusivo sobre você?

Coçando o queixo, Sam disse

– Bem, eu tenho um avião que eu mesmo piloto.

Isabella arregalou os olhos.

– Você?

– Sim. Na verdade, não é inteiramente meu. Meu pai e meu meio irmão também têm licença de piloto.

– Uau, eu nunca estive em um pequeno avião antes.

– Então, eu vou ter que te levar um dia.

Os batimentos cardíacos de Isabella tremeram com a insinuação. Como se lesse seus pensamentos confusos, Sam sorriu.

– Tem certeza que você já esta satisfeita?

Considerando que seu estômago estava ainda tentando trabalhar as misturas dos temperos ela sabia que não podia comer mais.

– Eu estou satisfeita. Obrigada.

– Você se importa se eu levar as sobras para os médicos e os enfermeiras?

– Não, não. Vá em frente.

Sam sorriu.

– Então eu não consegui te vender a comida indiana, hein?

Isabella riu.

– Eu acho que a partir de agora é melhor eu ficar com um prato em vez de provar todos eles.

Sam tinha acabado de limpar, quando seu pager tocou.

– Sério? – Ele resmungou.

– O que há de errado?

– Eles precisam de mim um pouco mais cedo esta noite. Lua cheia parece que todos os loucos saem, eu acho.

– Sério?

Sam olhou para ela e sorriu.

– Qual parte? Eles precisando que eu entre mais cedo, ou que a lua cheia traz a loucura nas pessoas?

Ela riu.

– Ambos eu acho.

– Ah, sim. Noites de lua cheia na Emergência parece algo saído de um filme de terror.

– Então eu vou mantê–las em minhas orações.

– Por favor. – Ele olhou para o bolsas ao redor dele. – Eu acho que vou ter que fazer duas viagens. Já volto. Ele agarrou os sacos de alimentos e sua bolsa médica e saiu pela porta.

Beau começou a segui–lo.

– Não menino. Venha aqui. – Ele imediatamente veio ao lado de Isabella. O olhar que ele deu a ela, trouxe um sorriso aos seus lábios. – Não, eu não vou fugir com ele. Sua companheira de cama e fornecedora de sobras continua garantida. – Beau abanou o rabo para o comentário dela.

Quando Sam voltou a porta, Beau enrijeceu. Sam olhou para ele deu a volta no sofá até a máquina de ultra–som.

– Hmm, acho que a Samosa não consolidou nossa amizade, hein?

Beau saltou sobre o sofá e deitou a cabeça no colo de Isabella.

Sam riu bem humorado. Sacudindo um dedo para Beau, ele disse.

– Você cuida bem dela e do pequeno homem, está bem?

Isabella sorriu.

– Ele o fará.

– Obrigado por me deixar vir hoje à noite.

– Não, sou eu quem deve agradecer, pelo fato de que estava disposto a me examinar e trazer o jantar.

– Foi um prazer, que eu espero repetirmos no futuro. Mas eu acho que vou esperar até que você esteja fora de cama, para continuar meu cortejo.

– Ok, eu acho que nós podemos fazer isso. – Sam coçou o queixo com um pensamento.

– Você gosta de ópera?

– Oh, sim, eu adoro. Eu sou uma grande fã das artes culturais.

Depois de procurar em sua carteira no bolso, Sam tirou vários bilhetes.

– Estes são para uma apresentação de Aida na próxima semana. Você deve estar fora do seu descanso até lá. Gostaria de ir?

Bella sua hesitação, Sam disse. – Iremos como amigos, Isabella.

Ela suspirou de alívio. – Obrigado. Eu iria gostar disso.

– Então, estou ansioso para vê–la novamente na próxima semana, para o nosso não encontro para Aida.

– Eu também.

Sam pegou a máquina e em seguida, inclinou–se para beijar ternamente o rosto de Isabella.

Beau levantou a cabeça e deu um rosnado baixo.

– Beau! – Isabella brigou. Ele abaixou a cabeça e deu–lhe a melhor cara de cão arrependido.

– Eu acho que é a minha deixa para ir embora.

– Eu sinto muito por ele.

Sam balançou a cabeça.

– Não se desculpe por qualquer coisa, Isabella. Por Beau, por não desfrutar do jantar ... – Seu rosto pairou centímetros acima dela.

– Acima de tudo, não se desculpe pelo que eu poderia ter feito você sentir hoje à noite.

Ela olhou para ele, sem pestanejar e imóvel.

– Eu não vou.

– Ótimo! – Ele então se levantou, e com um aceno final, saiu pela porta.

Uma vez que eles estavam sozinhos, Beau gemeu e se aconchegou contra ela.

– Oh, você poderia me dar um tempo, por favor? Não é fácil ser uma bola grande grávida, cheia de hormônios! Ela então caiu para trás contra os travesseiros e ligou a TV.

_**Beijos e até**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Mais um minhas flores!**_

_Era um pouco depois das nove, quando Beau levantou a cabeça e latiu feliz. _

– _Hmm. Eu acho que isto significa que o papai esta em casa? – Beau abanou o rabo, enquanto corria para a cozinha. O sinal sonoro do alarme da casa, alertou que Edward chegava pela porta de trás. _

– _Oi, rapaz. Você cuidou do forte para mim, enquanto eu estava fora? _

_Edward entrou na sala de estar, com Beau ainda latindo ao seu lado. – Eu espero que ele não tenha feito nada embaraçoso, como xixi em você para marcar seu território, enquanto o seu encontro estava aqui. _

– _Não, ele não fez. – Isabella respondeu. _

– _Falando nisso, como foi o seu encontro? – Edward perguntou, jogando as chaves na mesa. _

– _Não foi um encontro. – ela murmurou. _

– _Desculpe–me, Srta. Irritada. Ele inalou bruscamente. – Ugh, o que fede aqui? _

– _Sam trouxe comida indiana para eu experimentar. – O estômago de Isabella revirou ao pensar em alguma vez voltar a comer qualquer especiarias. – Onde você estava? – Ela perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto. _

– _Eu tive um encontro quente. – Isabella virou a cabeça para olhar a ele. Ela não conseguiu evitar de olhar arregalada em choque, ou manter a boca fechada. Ele tinha saido com outra mulher? Depois de tudo o que ele tinha dito a ela antes de sair? Sua náuseas subiram com esta perspectiva, e ela lutou contra o aumento da bílis em sua garganta. – V...Você saiu? _

_Ele assentiu e se sentou na mesa de café. Seus joelhos bateram no dela, e ela lutou contra o impulso de se afastar desta proximidade dele. _

_Ele inclinou–se sobre os cotovelos. – Imagine esta cena. Decote, shorts jeans curtos e a bunda para fora. _

– _Shorts curtos? É final de outubro! _

_Edward ergueu as mãos. – Eu ainda não acabei. _

_Cruzando as mãos sobre o peito, ela deu um grunhido frustrado. _

– _Tudo bem. _

– _De qualquer forma, assim como eu estava dizendo, havia estes shorts curtos e botas de cowboy e, além de tudo isso, havia a blusinha que deixava a pele quase nua. _

_Ele fechou os olhos e sacudiu sua cabeça. – Cara, era bom de se olhar! _

_Seus olhos se abriram, e em seguida ele piscou para ela. Isabella encarava ele incrédula. _

– _Não era uma menina que estava usando isso ... quer dizer que você ... _

_Edward riu. – Eu estava apenas brincando com você, Bella. Fui até a casa de Pop, e vimos o jogo. Eu com certeza não estava com uma mulher. _

_A perspectiva dele estar em um encontro real, tinha feito tamanha tempestade emocional dentro dela, que além do alívio que sentia, ela também sentiu que ia ficar doente. _

_Ela teve apenas um momento de pânico sobre se conseguiria ou não chegar ao banheiro, antes que ela se inclinasse para a frente e jogasse tudo no colo de Edward. Ele olhou para suas calças sujas, voltando seu olhar para o dela. _

– _Porra, Bella, eu sei que minha piada foi ruim, mas você seriamente tinha que vomitar em mim? _

_Lágrimas de mortificação machucaram seus olhos. – Eu...eu ... eu sinto muito. _

_Sua expressão foi de diversão para a compaixão, quando ela irrompeu em lágrimas. Ele estendeu a mão e esfregou o braço. – Ei, não chore. Você não é a primeira pessoa a vomitar em mim. Eu fazia parte de uma fraternidade na faculdade. Nada é pior do que um vômito de cara bêbado. _

– _Eu não posso acreditar que você está sendo tão bom sobre isso. – ela chorou. _

– _Bem, não é como se você tivesse feito isso de propósito. – Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela. – Você fez? _

– _Não! Eu nunca faria isso! _

_Ele esfregou seu rosto com o seu polegar. – Eu sei. Eu só estava brincando com você de novo, Bella. _

– _Eu também acho que a comida não me fez muito bem, muitas especiarias diferentes e molhos. – respondeu ela, limpando o nariz com as costas da sua manga. _

– _Hmm, eu acho que isto diz muito sobre a sua companhia, você não você? _

– _Edward. – alertou ela, seu constrangimento se desvanecendo em raiva pelo sua conclusão. _

_Ele inclinou a cabeça para ela. – Parece para mim, como se Charlie estivesse tentando lhe dizer algo. Ainda bem que o pequeno homem já tem de volta o seu pai. _

_Ela estreitou os olhos para ele. _

– _Eu nunca comi comida indiana antes. Não tem nada a ver com meus sentimentos ou de Charlie. É o meu sistema digestivo falando, muito obrigada. – ela estalou. _

_Edward sorriu. – Ah, não, estamos de volta aquelas oscilações de humor lindas de gravidez, que eu amo tanto. _

_Ela soltou um suspiro de frustração. _

– _Vamos lá. Você precisa se limpar, e eu preciso ir para a cama. _

_Quando Edward levantou–se, o vômito deslizou para baixo das pernas de sua calça. Ele fez uma careta. _

– _Nossa, eu acho que é sério sobre se levantar aciona o reflexo de vômito. Suas mãos foram para o seu botão, e ele abriu o zíper de suas calças. Ele saiu rapidamente a tirou e enrolou as calças – É melhor eu jogá–las na máquina de lavar. _

_Isabella se inclinou para a frente para se levantar o sofá, quando Edward se virou. Seu rosto encostou em sua virilha. Com uma ingestão aguda da respiração, ela empurrou ele de volta, apertando suas bolas _

– _Uh, desculpe. – ela murmurou. _

– _Esta noite está ficando cada vez melhor e melhor. – ele resmungou. _

_Antes de sair para o quarto, ele se virou e ofereceu sua mão a Isabella. O coração dela deu um chute com o pequeno gesto. _

– _Obrigada. _

– _De nada. Ouça, eu vou pegar minhas coisas e tomar banho no chuveiro do andar de cima, para que você possa tomar o seu. – Seus hormônios entraram em franca aceleração. _

– _Ah, isso é tão doce. – ela murmurou. _

_Edward deu–lhe um sorriso brincalhão. – Droga, querida, não é preciso muito para impressionar você, não é? _

_Ela revirou os olhos. – Desculpe–me por ser grata pela sua gentileza. – ela bufou antes de entrar no banheiro e bater a porta. Edward enfiou a cabeça no momento em que ela arrancava sua blusa. Ela guinchou com a visão dele. _

– _Hum, espero que você se lembre que eu preciso pegar minhas coisas aqui, certo? _

– _Sim, vá em frente. _

_Apenas de sutiã, Isabella começou a escovar os dentes. Uma vez que Edward pegou seu shampoo e sabonete, ele inclinou–se para pegar sua escova de dentes, antes lhe dando um beijo nas suas costas nuas. _

_Saudade estremeceu através dela. Se Edward percebeu a reação dela, ele não falou nada. _

– _Agora não fique em pé por muito tempo. _

_Dando–lhe uma continência, ela murmurou com a boca cheia de pasta de dente, – Sim, senhor. _

_Ele balançou a cabeça. – Sempre você e esta boca. _

_Ela sorriu para ele, antes dele sair pela porta. _

_Quando Isabella terminou de tomar banho, Edward ainda estava no andar de cima. _

_Esgotada do passeio de montanha–russa emocional do dia, ela caiu imediatamente _

_em um sono profundo. Mas não foi reparador. Pesadelos a atormentavam. _

_Em primeiro lugar, ela teve um em que Edward e Sam lutavam por ela, um duelo de morte, como nos velhos tempos. Depois ela sonhou que quando Charlie nasceu, ele se parecia com Sam, em vez de parecer com ela ou Edward. Finalmente, sua mente girou em um outro sonho, que era muito surreal, uma vez que já havia acontecido. _

_Água fria rodava contra seu pescoço e ombros nus, enquanto ela chutava as pernas para se manter à tona na lagoa da casa dos seus avós. Ela quase podia tocar o fundo, se ela deixasse a cascata de água bater sobre sua cabeça. Quando ela pisou no fundo da água, Edward nadou até ela com um brilho predatório nos olhos. Um arrepio de antecipação percorreu ela. _

– _Você está com frio? – Edward perguntou. _

– _Um pouco. – ela murmurou. _

– _Então deixe–me aquecê–la. – Ele a puxou em seus braços e trouxe seus lábios contra os dela. – Mmm, você esta com um gosto doce... um pouco mais doce do que de costume. _

_Ela sorriu contra sua boca. – Talvez eu tenha feito um pit–stop para comer alguns pedaços do bolo, antes de vir para o seu quarto. _

_Edward riu. – Ânsia da meia–noite por comida e sexo, hein? _

– _Sim. _

– _Eu acho que é hora de cumprir seu desejo segundo, não é? _

– _Por favor. _

– _Enrole suas pernas em volta de mim, baby. _

_Ela fez o que lhe foi ordenado. Edward grunhiu quando ele começou a leva–los pela água para a costa. _

– _Eu estou muito pesada? _

– _Não, não, ele murmurou rangendo os dentes. _

_Ela riu. – Edward, eu posso fazer isso sozinha. Você não tem que me levar. _

– _Não é que você é muito pesada. É só que isso é mais difícil do que eu pensei que seria na água. _

– _Ah, mas agora você é o meu herói com certeza! – Ela, então, trouxe os lábios para sua bochecha. Ela beijou uma trilha pelo seu queixo, beliscando e lambendo seu caminho até seus lábios. _

_Ela moveu a quadris contra sua virilha. _

– _Porra, Bella, ele murmurou segurando suas mãos mais apertadas contra a bunda dela. _

– _Será que você já esta excitado? _

– _Oh inferno sim. _

– _Ótimo. – Ela enfiou a língua na sua boca, em busca de seu calor. Ela deixou sua dança provocante continuar sobre ele. _

_Então, como o apertar de um botão, eles estavam em terra firme, e Edward ajoelhou bruscamente com ela, caindo de joelhos e a fazendo gritar de susto. _

– _Você está bem? – Ele perguntou. Ela olhou para ele. A lua cheia lançava uma auréola ao redor de sua cabeça, fazendo–o parecer momentaneamente angelical. _

– _Eu estou bem agora. – Ela ampliou suas pernas, para lhe permitir encaixar entre elas. _

– _Faça amor comigo, Edward. – Ele olhou fixamente em seus olhos, e ela sabia que o fato dela ter usado o termo amor, não escapou a ele. _

– _O que você quiser, baby. – ele respondeu com o seu habitual sorriso arrogante. _

_Quando ele empurrou dentro dela, ela gritou e agarrou seus ombros apertados. _

_Ele se moveu lentamente, ternamente dentro dela. Sua língua espelhando os movimentos de seus golpes lânguidos, enquanto as mãos em concha em um de seus seios, elevando o mamilo e deixando o pico endurecido. _

_Assim, quando ela estava tão perto de gozar, ele mudou o ritmo e começou balançando mais e mais duro contra ela, fazendo com que a areia e gravetos abaixo dela espalhassem a sua volta. Ele sacudiu–a em seus braços. _

– _Não, não gosto assim. Seja gentil comigo, Edward. – ela murmurou. _

_Lentamente, ela foi sugada para fora da praia e de volta no quarto de Edward. Alguém a estava sacudindo. Não, Edward a estava sacudindo. _

– _Bella, acorda. _

_Suas pálpebras se abriram para olhar seu rosto preocupado. – O que aconteceu? _

_Sua mão esquerda acariciava sua bochecha. – Você estava gemendo. Eu acho que você estava tendo um pesadelo ou algo assim. _

– _Não, eu estava prestes gozar. – ela murmurou sonolenta. _

– _Perdão? _

_De repente, ela estava bem acordada. Sua mãos voaram para cobrir o rosto que queimava com mortificação. – Oh Deus. _

_Edward riu ao lado dela. – Bella, sua menina malcriada. Você estava gemendo porque você estava fazendo sexo no seu sonho? _

_Ignorando–o, ela virou para o outro lado. Ela afofou o travesseiro e caiu para trás para baixo dele. _

– _Espere um minuto. Quando você disse: "Seja gentil comigo Edward", não era sobre eu acordar você, era? _

– _Eu vou voltar a dormir agora. _

_Ele cutucou o seu ombro de brincadeira. _

– _Ah, vamos, Isabella. Admita. Você estava sonhando em fazer sexo comigo. – Sua voz vibrava com prazer. – Eu devo ter sido bom, se você estava para gozar. _

_Ela bufou exasperada. – Eu estou surpresa que você esteja realmente perguntando quão bom você era. Você não acha sempre que você é incrível? _

_Sua mão serpenteou em volta do seu ombro, rolando ela de volta. Com um braço no outro lado de sua cabeça, ela estava presa sob ele e forçada a enfrentá–lo. _

– _Você é a única mulher no mundo que eu quero ser incrível na cama ou dar alucinantes orgasmos múltiplos. – Ele balançou a cabeça. – Ninguém mais, eu juro. _

_Olhando em seus olhos, ela escovou as costas da mão sobre a barba em seu rosto. _

– _Você precisa fazer a barba. – ela murmurou. _

_Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas. _

– _Você não quer que cresça mais? Talvez um cavanhaque ou uma barba? _

– _Não, eu gosto de você sem. _

– _Então eu vou fazer a barba. Por você. _

_Oprimida por seus sentimentos incendiários por ele e ainda se recuperando do seu sonho sexual, Isabella inclinou–se e levou seus lábios aos dele. _

_Edward imediatamente congelou, e ela sentia como se estivesse beijando uma estátua de mármore. Quando ela abriu a boca para deslizar sua língua contra seus lábios, ele lentamente começou a descongelar. A mão que estava acariciando seu rosto, escorregou para o cabelo dele. Ela correu os dedos pelos fios sedosos, puxando e puxando, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo com seus dentes em seu lábio inferior. _

_Edward deu um gemido baixo na parte de trás de sua garganta, quando ele empurrou sua língua em sua boca. Deus, ela tinha esquecido a sensação de sua boca na dela, sua língua dançando junto tentadoramente. Desejo agrupou abaixo de sua cintura, e ela sabia que queria ele mais do que nunca. Ele moveu a mão até o seio dela, amassando a carne sensível, através de sua camisola. Ela ampliou suas pernas, permitindo que seus quadris mergulhassem entre elas. _

_Mas quando ele começou a levantar sua camisola, os olhos de Isabella abriram para a realidade. _

– _Espere, Edward não! _

_Ele puxou a cabeça do pescoço dela e a encarou com olhos nebulosos e embriagados com o desejo. _

– _Por favor, me diga que isso não é porque você não quer fazer, mas é porque nós dois só agora percebemos que o médico proibiu? – Ela assentiu com a cabeça. _

– _Eu não deveria sequer ter um orgasmo, porque ele pode causar contrações. _

_Ele sorriu para ela. – Então foi uma coisa boa eu te acordar do sonho sexual, certo? _

_Corando, ela deu uma meia–risada. – Eu acho que sim. _

_Quando ele saiu de cima dela, ela disse: – eu sinto muito. _

– _Não sinta. Nós dois nos empolgamos. – Ele sorriu, enquanto se aconchegava contra _

_ela. _

– _Além disso, pode não parecer fisicamente gratificante apenas ficar próximo de você a noite toda, mas não há nada que eu goste mais de fazer. _

_Isabella gemeu. – Por que você tem que dizer coisas como essa? _

– _O que? _

_Ela baixou o olhar. – Você continua dizendo e fazendo todas estas coisas incríveis. Você me confunde. _

– _Você quer que eu seja um idiota ou alguma coisa assim? _

– _Não, claro que não. _

– _Oh, eu entendo. Você quer que eu seja o velho e egocêntrico Edward, porque assim fica mais fácil você não sentir o que esta sentindo. _

– _Eu não disse isso. _

– _Mas você não quer que eu mude? _

– _Eu caí de amor com o antigo Edward, lembra–se? _

_Ele rosnou em frustração. – Mas você não quer que eu seja um homem melhor para você e para Charlie? _

– _É claro que eu quero. _

– _Então deixe–me dizer e fazer o que eu quero. _

– _Tudo bem. _

_Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. _

– _Você nunca vai me perdoar? – Edward perguntou. _

– _Espere, de onde veio isso? _

_Ele sentou–se na cama. _

– _Tudo o que eu fiz por você nos últimos oito dias, tudo que eu disse, todas as desculpas, tentando fazê–la entender... isso não significou nada para você, não é verdade? _

– _Isso não é verdade. – Isabella argumentou. _

– _Obviamente que é. Se você nos visse voltando a ficar juntos, você jamais deixaria que Sam viesse, mesmo que fosse apenas para uma visita médica. Você diria a ele que queria ficar comigo. _

– _Eu disse que se te incomodasse tanto, eu não deixaria Sam vir, e você era mais do que bem–vindo a ter ficado aqui, esta é a sua casa pelo amor de Deus. Você poderia ter ficado e visto por si mesmo, que nada romântico aconteceu entre Sam e eu. Mas você preferiu sair. _

– _Então agora você está tentando agir, como se minha saída significasse que realmente eu não me importaria se Sam tentasse fazer algum movimento? _

– _Não, não é nada disso. _

– _Mais uma vez, tudo é minha culpa, certo? _

_Isabella esfregou as têmporas. – Podemos por favor não discutir sobre isso? Eu estou cansada. _

– _Sim, bem, eu também estou. – Ele jogou o cobertor para trás e saiu do cama. Isabella não se incomodou em perguntar onde ele ia. O bater dos seus pés nos degraus, disse a ela tudo o que precisava saber. Usando os punhos, ela enxugou a lágrimas de seus olhos. _

_Droga, por que ela não sabia qual era a coisa correta a fazer? Por que não podia ficar claro se ela precisava ficar com Edward, ou precisava lhe dizer adeus? Por que ela se sentia constantemente como um ioiô, com as emoções indo e voltando? _

_Ao começar a chorar, Beau apareceu e saltou para a cama com ela. _

– _Oh Beau. – soluçou, envolvendo seus braços ao redor dele. Ele ficou imóvel, deixando–a soltar todas as suas emoções. Finalmente, ela caiu em um sono. _

_((((((( Treze _

_O clima entre Isabella e Edward ficou tenso nos últimos dias de seu descanso. _

_Embora Edward trouxesse tudo o que ela precisava, e providenciasse todos os seus caprichos, não era o mesmo que antes. _

_Ele não já ficava e assistia filmes com ela. E mesmo com Beau ao lado dela, a cama ficava fria e vazia, sem ele à noite. _

_Edward estava forçando a barra. Ele sentia que tinha feito tudo que era humanamente possível para fazê–la perdoá–lo, e agora ele estava lutando para obter milhas extras. _

_O que aconteceria entre eles, agora dependia apenas dela. E ela estava completamente desnorteada sobre como proceder. _

_Quando ela foi ver seu obstetra, Dr. Middleton, ela deveria ter ficado feliz que estava tudo bem, e finalmente ela estava liberada do descanso, podendo retornar ao trabalhar na semana seguinte. _

_Embora ela deveria estar mais feliz, a incerteza ainda permanecia pesando sobre suas costas. Será que ela deveria voltar para sua casa? Ou será que ela deveria ficar e tentar resolver as coisas com Edward? Ou não, ela deveria simplesmente voltar para Ellijay e viver com seus avós, como ela tinha originalmente planejado? _

_Depois que ela e Edward entraram no carro, um silêncio tenso perdurou entre eles. Finalmente, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Edward suspirou. _

– _Ouça, Bella, você provavelmente não vai gostar o que eu vou dizer, mas eu sinto que eu preciso. _

– _Certo. – ela respondeu hesitante. _

– _Eu sei que você está oficialmente fora do repouso absoluto, mas eu não acho que você deva começar a fazer nada de realmente extenuante para começar. Então, se você estiver disposta, eu prefiro que você continue na minha casa... pelo menos um pouco mais. _

_Quando ela se virou para olhar para Edward, ela viu o aperto em sua mandíbula e a tensão nela. Ele estava tentando manter suas emoções sob controle. Ela sabia que isto significava que ele realmente queria que ela ficasse. _

_Esse pensamento fez seu coração bater um pouco mais rápido. – Tem certeza de que não se importaria? _

_Edward lançou seu olhar longe da estrada para encará–la. – É claro que eu não me importaria. Fique mais um par dias ou semanas. – Então, sob sua respiração, ele murmurou – fique para sempre. _

_Sua respiração engatou a sua alusão ao compromisso, mas ela decidiu não pressioná– lo. –Se você estiver realmente certo, então eu adoraria ficar. – Ela lhe deu um sorriso brilhante, que resultou em um enorme sorriso em seu rosto. _

– _Ótimo. Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Agora, por que não celebramos e você me deixa pagar um jantar? _

– _Não, não, isso é necessário, para meu prazer, deixe que desta vez eu pago. _

– _Hmm, eu acho que eu nunca deixei que um mulher pagasse o jantar. – Edward refletiu. _

– _Ótimo. Você pode aprender que há uma primeira vez para tudo. _

_Edward riu. – Tudo bem, Bella. Desde que o jantar é por sua conta, deixe–me encontrar o lugar mais caro possível! _

_A noite seguinte, Isabella se preparou para o não encontro na ópera com Sam. _

_Depois de fazer os toques finais em seu cabelo, ela olhou de volta do espelho do banheiro e observou sua imagem. _

_Com a sua cintura império e alças largas, o vestido de cocktail de cor violeta vinha até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. Seu nariz enrugou um pouco no seu decote dos seios. Devido a gravidez, eles queriam derramar para fora do decote. Parecia que ela tinha aumentado bastante o tamanho nos últimos dias. Ela tinha que usar um casaco para cobrir. _

_Ela não tinha nenhum vestido longo, e ela tinha originalmente comprado o vestido para vestir no jantar de noivado de Alice e Jasper. Mas ela estava feliz por ter a chance de usá–lo em mais uma oportunidade. Ao som da porta da frente batendo, ela se encolheu. _

– _Bella? - Edward chamou _

– _Estou no banheiro. – Como uma verdadeira covarde, ela ainda não tinha mencionado a Edward os seu planos de sair com Sam. Ela sabia que iria causar problemas desnecessários. Ela tinha a esperança de ser capaz de esgueirar–se para fora, antes de Edward chegar em casa. _

_Deixar para trás uma nota ou texto que ela estaria fora, teria sido muito mais fácil do que ter de enfrentá–lo. Mas Edward não conseguia colocar na sua cabeça que não havia nada entre ela e Sam, e ao mesmo tempo, ele ainda não tinha falado para ela as três palavras mágicas que ansiava ouvir. _

_Enquanto em sua mente, ela dizia a si mesma que seus planos de ir a ópera eram inocentes, seu coração queimava em fúria contra ela. No fundo, ela sabia que estava machucando Edward, e que, independentemente do que ele tinha feito a ela, isto fazia dela uma pessoa horrível. Ela deveria ter dito a Sam não na primeira vez que ele abordou a intenção de assistir à ópera. _

_Mas em vez disso, ela foi contra seu melhor julgamento e concordou. Ela foi arrancada de seus pensamentos ao som dos passos de Edward no corredor. _

– _Peguei comida chinesa no caminho, e pensei se você estiver se sentindo bem, podemos chamar Percy para nadar esta noite. Ele realmente quer desesperadamente. Eu juro, ele me ligou pelo menos umas cinco vezes. _

_Isabella estremeceu com o fato de que não só iria decepcionar Percy, mas Edward também. Ele apareceu na porta do banheiro com meio rolinho de ovo comido em sua mão. _

_Ele levou o olhar para ela, e sua boca se escancarou. – Eu acho que você esta um pouco arrumada demais para uma reunião na piscina. _

_Calor inundou suas bochechas. – Na verdade, eu estou indo a ópera hoje à noite. _

_A cara de Edward caiu. – Com Sam? _

_Ela mordeu o lábio inferior antes de responder. – Ele me chamou na semana passada, porque ele tinha um bilhete extra. Outro casal vai estar lá, por isso não é como se nós estivéssemos sozinhos. É uma maneira de celebrar o fato que sai do repouso. _

_Na dor que irradiava nos olhos de Edward, ela rapidamente acrescentou: – É aqui perto, no Centro. Eu não vou voltar tarde, e eu prometo ficar sentada o máximo que eu puder. _

_Seu silêncio afundou seu peito em um buraco escuro. Ela sabia que tinha que se afastar dele. Quando ela começou a sair para fora da porta, ela notou uma migalha do rolinho de ovo em seu rosto. Levantando sua mão, ela correu o polegar sobre o canto do lábio, pegando–o. Ele agarrou seu braço, seus olhos azuis piscando com desespero. _

– _Bella, não vá. Por favor. _

_Ela esperava que ele não percebesse quando ela começou a tremer. – Edward, Eu já disse a Sam que eu iria, e eu estou vestida. Além disso, não é um encontro. Eu prometo. _

_Ele franziu o cenho. – É claro, é um encontro. Você pode pensar que vocês são amigos, mas eu tenho certeza que ele não faz isto. Ou pelo menos ele quer que você acredite nesta mentira, enquanto prepara para dar o bote. _

_Isabella olhou para o teto do banheiro. – Sim, é verdade que Sam gostaria de ter algo mais, mas eu lhe disse que não sabia o que eu queria. _

– _Isso não é verdade. Você quer a nós dois. Eu sei que você quer. – Quando ela se recusou a olhar para ele, a mão de Edward agarrou seu queixo, forçando–a a olhar para ele. – Por que você continua lutando com isso? Lutando contra nós? _

_Ela tentou se afastar, mas ele apertou os braços em torno dela. – Eu não estou lutando contra nós. Na realidade nós não existimos mais, não é? Você me fez ter esta maldita certeza, quando você não podia dizer que me amava e tentou transar com outra mulher! _

_Ele estreitou os olhos para ela. – Oh inferno, existe sim! Havia antes, e ainda há. _

_Isabella sacudiu a cabeça, enquanto as lágrimas queimaram seus olhos. – Será que você vai conseguir mudar isso? Você quebrou meu coração, Edward! Você me quebrou em pedaços irregulares, que eu não tenho certeza se poderei jamais ser completa de novo com você ou qualquer outra homem. _

_Seu rosto se contorceu em agonia. _

– _E eu disse que estava arrependido. Eu implorei que me perdoasse. Eu até tentei lhe mostrar em cada maneira como arrependido eu estava. Por causa do que aconteceu nos últimos dez dias, o que temos é ainda mais forte agora, mas caramba, você continua protestando contra, porque você tem medo de que eu acabe ferrando tudo de novo! _

_As bochechas de Isabella aqueceram de raiva. – E como eu sei que você não fará a mesma coisa? Você disse que queria mais comigo na última vez e olhe onde isto nos levou. Como eu sei que você não vai colocar um anel no meu dedo e então surtar e estragar tudo de novo na minha vida? – ela exigiu. _

– _Porque eu não vou. Juro por Deus e por tudo que é santo que eu não vou! _

– _Você não pode fazer uma promessa como esta. Você não pode ter certeza do que você vai fazer amanhã ou daqui a cinco anos. _

– _Eu tenho certeza! Eu sei no fundo do meu coração que eu nunca senti por ninguém o que eu sinto por você. Tudo o que eu quero é você. _

– _Edward... – Sua resposta foi esmagada pelos seus lábios no dela. A eletricidade familiar estalou e rangeu ao seu redor. _

_Necessidade física, junto com o amor, pulsava por ela, e ela pensou que morreria se ela não chegasse mais perto dele. Ela queria tocar e saborear cada centímetro dele. Edward deu um gemido agonizante quando sua língua roçou os lábios dele. Ele alargou a sua boca, _

_aceitando sua língua e provocando a dela. Quase instintivamente, ela colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e ele em volta de sua cintura. Eles moveram freneticamente um contra o outro. Quando ele começou a se afastar, ela deu um grito de protesto. _

– _Sinta–nos, Isabella. Esta tudo aqui, e tudo o que você tem que fazer é aceitar – ele murmurou contra seus lábios. Seus olhos se abriram, e ela olhou para ele. _

– _Isabella, eu ... _

_O som da campainha soou alto e a tirou para fora de seu feitiço. _

– _Oh, Deus. – ela gemeu. Suas mãos cairam de seu pescoço para empurrar seu peito. _

– _Deixe–me ir. – Quando ele ainda a segurou firmemente, ela entrou em pânico olhando para ele e soltou um agonizante. – Por favor, Edward. _

_Seus braços caíram molemente do lado do seu corpo e seus ombros baixaram em derrota. _

– _Tudo bem. Vá para ele. Espero que ele possa dar o que você obviamente não quer de mim. Mas não pense nem por um minuto que você não está fazendo a mesma coisa que eu fiz. Você está correndo para longe da felicidade e tentando acalmar seus medos com alguém. Ele, então, virou–se e a deixou sozinha no banheiro. _

_Com uma sensação de tontura, ela agarrou a bancada. Pranto agrupou em seus olhos, mas ela lutou para manter a compostura. Ela ouviu Edward abrir a porta da frente e convidar Sam a entrar. Ela olhou na espelho e fez uma careta. Seu beijo com Edward tinha manchado o batom. _

– _Só um segundo! – ela chamou. _

– _Tome seu tempo. – respondeu Sam bem–humorado. Isabella tinha certeza que ele estava apenas sendo educado, considerando o fato de que Edward ainda estava lá. Depois que ela terminar de ajustar sua maquiagem, ela pegou sua bolsa e correu pelo corredor. _

_Sam estava no hall de entrada, de costas para ela. Sua mãos dentro dos bolsos, nervosamente brincando com suas chaves, enquanto Edward não estava à vista. _

_Ela pigarreou. – Eu sinto muito, eu estou atrasada. _

_Ele se virou e em seguida bebeu toda sua aparência. Um sorriso brilhante curvou em seu rosto. – Você parece tão absolutamente deslumbrante, que qualquer homem seria um tolo se não a perdoasse imediatamente. _

– _Obrigada. – respondeu ela. Ela não poderia deixar de notar quão bonito ele estava, com seu casaco comprido, que escondia o terno e gravata que estava usando por baixo. Um lenço de cor creme estava envolto no pescoço. _

– _Você esta muito bem também. _

–_Obrigado. Eu agradeço isso. – Ele olhou ao redor do hall. – Onde está o seu casaco? _

– _Oh, apenas um segundo. Ela começou a caminhar em direção ao armário, quando Edward apareceu, segurando seu casaco formal nas mãos. – Você não iria querer esquecer isso. É esperado muito frio esta noite. Eu não quero que você ou Charlie peguem um resfriado. – ele disse. _

_Ela se aproximou para pegar na mão dele, mas ele estendeu–o para vestir nela. Virando de costas para ele, ela enfrentou o olhar de Sam. Sua mandíbula apertada, enquanto observava Edward deslizar o casaco sobre seus braços e sobre seus ombros. – Obrigada. _

– _De nada.– Os dedos de Edward permaneceu nela, até que ela finalmente se afastou _

_dele. _

– _Eu acho que é melhor irmos. Nós não queremos perder a nossa reserva para jantar, disse Isabella para Sam. _

– _Bom ver você de novo, Edward. Diga ao seu pai que eu espero que ele esteja cuidando bem de si mesmo. _

– _Sim, o mesmo para você. Vou dizer a Pop que você disse Olá. _

_Isabella não podia acreditar que Edward estava praticamente sendo cordial. Mas quando chegaram à porta da frente, ele chamou, – Cuide bem da minha menina. _

_A mão de Sam congelou na maçaneta da porta. – Hum, eu vou. – ele murmurou, antes de abrir a porta. Uma vez que ele fechou a porta atrás deles, Sam exalou ruidosamente. _

– _Eu sinto muito por isso. – Isabella começou, quando eles começaram a descer as escadas. _

– _Está tudo bem. Eu provavelmente teria reagido da mesma maneira. _

– _Sério? _

_Sam assentiu, enquanto ele segurava a porta aberta de seu Jaguar. – Se alguém estivesse tentando usurpar a mulher que eu amo, eu provavelmente estaria até menos civilizado. _

– _Mas você não está invadindo. Ele sabe que nós somos apenas amigos. – Isabella não poderia deixar de notar que Sam estremeceu com a palavra amigo. _

– _Ainda somos amigos, não somos, Sam? _

_Um sorriso forçou o seu caminho até seus lábios. – É claro que somos. _

_Inquietação penetrou na boca de seu estômago. Sua expressão deve ter alertado Sam sobre seus sentimentos, porque ele disse: – Isabella, se você não se sentindo confortável sobre sair hoje à noite ou deixar Edward, nós não temos de fazer isso. Eu nunca, nunca vou fazer qualquer coisa que deixe você desconfortável. _

_A sinceridade em sua voz, fez Isabella sacudir a cabeça. – Não, eu estou bem. Vamos. _

_Mas a verdade era que ela estava longe de estar calma. Suas emoções zumbiam e cantarolavam, como um enxame de gafanhotos prontos para alcançá–la a qualquer momento. _

_Ele acenou com a cabeça, e depois de abrir a porta para ela, ele rodeou o carro e deslizou para dentro, ligando a ignição. _

_Ele se virou para ela e sorriu. _

– _Estou feliz que você tenha consentido em vir comigo esta noite. Minha irmã e meu cunhado irão se juntar a nós. _

– _Oh – ela murmurou na insinuação de um encontro duplo. _

– _Mas Jade está ciente de que não estamos comprometidos, de modo que você não tem que se preocupar sobre ficar estranho. _

_Sim, eu tenho certeza que ela acha que há muito mais entre nós do que você está falando! _

_Pensou Isabella, mas ela beliscou seus lábios apertados. Seus dedos foram para a bainha do casaco, e ela torceu com nervosismo. _

_Sam tentou preencher o desconfortável silêncio, contando sobre sua irmã e seu cunhado. Isabella poderia dizer que ele gostava muito de Jade, e ela soou como uma mulher incrível. _

– _Onde vamos comer? _

– _Um restaurante indiano perto do Teatro. _

_O estomago de Isabella agitou com a perspectiva, mas antes que ela pudesse tentar fazer uma cara discreta, Sam explodiu em uma risada. – Eu só estou brincando com você. _

_Um riso nervoso escapou dos lábios de Isabella. – Sério? _

_Ele, momentaneamente, desviou os olhos da estrada, para dar–lhe um radiante sorriso. –Eu fiz reservas no Livingston, que é do outro lado da rua do teatro e teremos muito tempo para comer e relaxar. _

– _Ah, eu sempre quis comer lá. É uma construção antiga, muito bonita. _

– _Eu estou feliz por ter feito uma boa escolha. _

_Isabella sorriu. – Eu acho que um dia, quando eu não estiver mais grávida, eu vou ter coragem de experimentar a comida indiana novamente. _

– _Você realmente acha isso? – Quando ela balançou a cabeça, Sam disse: – Agora isso é o que eu chamo de coragem. _

– _Na verdade, você nem sabe a história inteira e não imagina como sua declaração é verdadeira. _

– _Oh, o que aconteceu? _

_Ela fez uma careta antes de contar a história de vomitar sobre Edward. Claro, ela conseguiu deixar de fora um monte de detalhes sobre o que aconteceu entre eles naquela noite. _

_A expressão de Sam ficou séria. – Eu odeio ouvir que você ficou tão mal. Eu deveria ter imaginado que a mistura de todos os temperos não seria bom para você, especialmente se você tivesse um paladar sensível. _

– _Está tudo bem. Coisas como essa acontecem. – disse Isabella, enquanto estacionavam na frente do Livingston. _

_Depois de desligar o carro, Sam virou–se para ela. – Então, nós vamos ficar atentos para o que você vai comer hoje à noite, para garantir que você não tenha que fazer uma corrida para o banheiro ou vomitar no fosso da orquestra. _

_Isabella riu. – Eu não sou tão sensível. _

– _Ufa, que alivio ouvir isto. _

_Ele então veio, não só para abrir a porta do carro para ela, mas levou a mão para ajudá–la a sair do carro. _

_Ela inclinou a cabeça para ele. – Você sabe, eu não estou tão enorme que tenho problemas de mobilidade. _

_Ele piscou. – Eu sei. Eu só usei como uma estratégia para conseguir segurar a sua mão. _

_Isabella não podia deixar de rir do sorriso travesso que se formou no seu rosto. – Posso ficar com ela, para acompanhá–la até o restaurante? _

– _Acho que sim. _

– _Não quero que você pense que eu estou ficando muito atrevido. _

– _Eu vou ter certeza de que você saiba se isto acontecer. _

_Quando o sinal de pedestres abriu, ele a levou até o outro lado da rua, até o restaurante. _

_Uma vez que eles chegaram na recepção, Sam deixou cair sua mão. – Reserva para Uley, disse ele. _

_A hostess olhou para seu caderno. – Sim, duas pessoas já chegaram. Por favor, sigam–me. _

_Sam acenou para Isabella ir primeiro, e ela saiu atrás do hostess. Quando pararam em frente da mesa, havia um atraente casal indiano sentados, Isabella respirou fundo. _

– _Jade, Sanjay, esta é minha amiga, Isabella Swan, Sam apresentou. _

_Isabella estendeu a mão para Jade. – Prazer em conhecê–la. _

_Jade recompensou com um amplo sorriso, enquanto cumprimentava com uma mão estendida para Isabella. _

– _O prazer é todo meu, Sra. Swan. Por favor, sente–se. _

_Isabella apertou a mão de Sanjay e Sam a ajudou a tirar o casaco antes de sentarem na mesa. _

_Depois de terem feito o pedido das bebidas, Jade virou–se para Isabella. – Então eu entendo que você é um grande fã de ópera? _

– _Ah, sim. Minha mãe costumava me trazer para o Fox, quando eu era mais jovem. Eu tinha apenas 13 anos, quando eu vi pela primeira vez Aida. _

– _Sanjay e eu assistimos todas as temporada desde que nos casamos. Com o cronograma de louco de Sam, não conseguimos inclui–lo tanto quanto ele gostaria. – disse Jade. _

– _Eu estou muito grata que ele conseguiu vir esta noite. _

_Com um sorriso malicioso, Jade disse: – Oh sim, estamos muito contentes em tê–lo conosco. _

_Isabella se moveu em sua cadeira e tentou focalizar sua atenção em seu menu, e não na tensão crescente na mesa sobre o que ela e Sam eram. _

_O resto do jantar correu bem, e ela realmente gostou da companhia de Jade e Sanjay. _

_Naturalmente, Sam permanecia com seu habitual jeito encantador, e ela não podia deixar de sentir uma pequena vibração em seu peito, cada vez que ela o pegava olhando para ela ou sempre que ele piscava de brincadeira. _

_Depois que eles terminaram a refeição, eles atravessaram a rua até a luzes do sinal do teatro. Quando o porteiro os levou para a terceira linha da orquestra, Isabella voltou para Sam , com os olhos arregalados. – Esses lugares são incríveis! _

_Ele sorriu quando pegava seu casaco. – Eu fico feliz que você goste deles. _

– _Como não? Eu não acho que já estive assim tão perto. Eu sinto como se eu estivesse de volta no palco. Bem, não é como se eu alguma vez já tivesse em um palco como este. _

– _Você esteve envolvida com teatro? - Sam perguntou, quando se sentavam nos assentos de veludo. _

– _Oh, sim. – disse Isabella, então, passou a tempo restante, antes que as luzes se apagassem, contando a Sam sobre seus papéis musicais. _

_A partir do momento em que o cortina subiu, Isabella ficou hipnotizada em seu assento. _

_Os figurinos, a pontuação, as performances, eram de tirar o fôlego e muito melhor do que ela se lembrava. Quando o elenco saiu atrás das cortina, ela bateu palmas tão fortes, que suas mãos ardiam e ficou vermelha. _

_Quando saiam pelo corredor, Isabella sentiu a mão de Sam na parte inferior das costas, guiando–a sobre a multidão. O ar frio os alcançou, quando eles empurraram as portas do saguão e ficaram parados sob o toldo. _

– _Foi muito bom te conhecer. – Sanjay disse. _

– _O prazer foi meu. - respondeu Isabella, sacudindo a mão de novo. _

_Jade se inclinou para sussurrar na orelha de Isabella. – Nós esperamos vê–la novamente em breve. Eu não vejo Sam feliz há um longo tempo. _

_Com a insinuação, o peito de Isabella cedeu, e ela achou difícil respirar. Como poderia explicar a Jade que ela não retribuía os sentimentos de Sam, e que não importa que se esforçasse, ela era só iria machucá–lo no final? Ou ela estava apenas mentindo para si mesma, por ignorar a pequena trepidação que sentia dentro dela, sempre que Sam sorria ou fazia algo gentil para ela? _

_Com Sam, ela nunca teria que se preocupar com infidelidade ou ele não ser capaz de dizer como se sentia. Ele tinha seu coração totalmente a vista, e ele era tão antiquado, ele nunca iria pensar em enganá–la. _

_Finalmente, ela murmurou. – Obrigada. _

_Enquanto eles acenavam adeus a Sanjay e Jade, Sam passou seu braço pelo dela. _

– _Então, você gostou se assistir Aida de novo? _

– _Oh, eu adorei! É como um linda história de amor, mesmo as partes triste da peça. _

– _Você tinha me preocupado, fungando durante a apresentação. _

_Isabella sorriu. – Eu não poderia evitar. É uma mistura de estar em um bola hormonal, além do que, eu sempre choro nas partes emocionantes de filmes, livros ou o teatro. _

_Eles estavam prestes a virar a esquina para o estacionamento quando Sam parou. – O que há de errado? – Isabella perguntou. _

_Sam apontou para uma carruagem parada no meio–fio. _

– _O que você acha de passear em uma carruagem? _

_Isabella arregalou os olhos, tanto pelo sentido romântico, como a perspectiva de entrar na carruagem. _

– _Eu adoraria, mas ... _

– _Está com medo que você não consiga se erguer? _

_Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. – Como você ...? _

_Ele riu. – Suposição. Mas não tenha medo. Eu tenho certeza que nós podemos administrar isto. _

_Ele pegou sua mão e colocou na lateral da carruagem. – Agora coloque o pé no estribo. Suas mãos foram até sua cintura e com ternura a içou. Ela puxou a outra perna para cima e, em seguida, caiu para a frente no assento. _

– _Oomph – ela murmurou, enquanto tentava reorganizar seu vestido. _

– _Você está bem? _

– _Eu estou bem. _

– _Ok, estamos prontos. – Sam chamou o motorista. _

– _Sim, Sr. Uley. – Com uma rachadura das rédeas, o carro deu uma guinada para a frente, a partida fez Isabella bater de volta contra o peito de Sam. _

_Quando ela se afastou dele, perguntou: – Como é que ele sabe seu nome? _

– _Se você quer um passeio de carruagem após ás 10hs, você tem que contratar uma. _

– _Você contratou um passeio de carruagem para nós? – Isabella questionou incrédula. _

– _Sim, bem, na época, parecia uma boa idéia, uma outra maneira de tentar conquistar você. É claro, que isto foi antes de pegar toda a cena com Edward. _

_Isabella abaixou a cabeça. – Eu sinto muito. _

_Os dedos de Sam seguraram seu queixo com ternura, forçando–a a olhar para ele. – Por favor, não peça desculpas. Eu estou feliz por ter tido esta linda noite com você. _

_Em sua expressão séria, Isabella sorriu. – Assim como eu. E obrigado por ser tão compreensivo. _

– _É um prazer. _

_Eles passaram por vários pontos turísticos, enquanto o tráfego e pessoas se movimentavam em torno deles. Para combater o frio, ela se aconchegou em Sam. _

_Ele ficou momentaneamente tenso, antes de envolvê–la em seus braços. Embora ela se odiasse por isso, ela não poderia deixar de notar como ele era totalmente diferente de Edward. Ele era mais alto, mais musculoso. Ela sentiu–se minúscula, quase embrulhada em seu abraço, mesmo com a barriga cada vez maior. _

–_Isabella. – ele sussurrou. _

_Ela empurrou sua cabeça em seu peito para olhar para ele. O desejo intenso queimando em seus olhos pegou–a desprevenida e enviou uma pequena oscilação dentro dela, começando a crepitar e aumentar. Antes que ela pudesse parar a si mesma, ela se inclinou para frente, dando Sam o convite que ele procurava. _

_Seus lábios quentes encostaram levemente contra a dela. Quando Isabella não se afastou, ele pressionou mais duro. Sempre o cavalheiro, ele não tentou aprofundar o vez disso, ele se afastou para olhar em seus olhos. _

_O brilho em seus olhos, dispararam chamas abaixo de sua cintura, e ela trouxe os lábios de volta para ele. Desta vez, ela deslizou sua língua ao longo de seus lábios. Sam deu um gemido baixo em sua garganta antes de precipitadamente enfiar sua língua contra a dela. _

_Nesse instante, Isabella não conseguia estar perto o suficiente dele ou se fartar. Suas mãos foram para o cabelo dele, enquanto ela se mudava, para quase sentar no colo dele. _

_Ela gemeu em frustração quando as mãos de Sam vieram para seus ombros e a empurraram de volta. – Isabella, não. _

– _O que? – Ela murmurou através de sua neblina. _

_Ele balançou a cabeça. – Essa não é você. São seus hormônios. _

– _Espere, não. Não é nada disso. – Ela olhou para ele. – Confie em mim quando eu falar, você beija muito, muito bem. _

_Sam riu. – E em cinco minutos, você vai odiar a si mesma e a mim, assim eu devo agir direito agora. _

– _Por quê? _

– _Porque eu me sinto como um idiota gigante, por colocar você em movimento, considerando que você acabou de sair de repouso na cama, que mal nos conhecemos, e suas emoções estão com outra pessoa. _

_Ela piscou algumas vezes, ao ouvir suas seguida, suas mãos voaram para cobrir o rosto. – Oh Deus, eu apenas agi como uma vagabunda total e completa, não é? – Isabella gemeu. _

– _Não, você não agiu. _

_Quando ela espiou para ele, Sam deu–lhe um tímido sorrir. – Além disso, você tem que culpar os seus hormônios da gravidez. Eu que deveria ter pensado melhor. _

_Ela estendeu a mão para colocar sua mão na dele. – Não são apenas os hormônios que me fazem querer você, Sam. Você é um homem incrível, bonito, forte, compreensivo, sempre dando o melhor do seu coração e de si mesmo. Qualquer mulher no meu lugar estaria disposta a tirar a calcinha para você, mesmo que normalmente ela tenha moralidade. _

_Ele riu. – Todo esse tempo para descobrir que sou uma potência para arrancar calcinhas das mulheres. _

_Isabella sorriu. – Você precisa sair mais da emergêcia. _

– _Se eu tivesse mais noites como esta pela frente, talvez eu fizesse isto. _

_Com sua insinuação, Isabella olhou para baixo em seu colo. Um barulho frustrado veio da parte de trás da garganta do Sam. Desembrulhando–se dela, ele deslizou de volta para o banco e bateu no ombro do motorista. – Ed, eu acho que é hora de você retornar e nos deixar de volta. Esta um pouco frio demais para Isabella ficar fora tanto tempo. _

– _Sim, senhor. _

_Pelo restante de sua viagem, ele sentou em frente a ela, e eles conversaram sobre Atlanta, e não o que estava acontecendo ou não acontecendo entre eles. _

_Isabella sentiu–se congelada até conseguirem voltar para o carro. Ela empurrou as mãos na frente do aquecedor, enquanto se mexia para aproveitar o aquecimento de couro dos assentos. _

– _Eu sinto muito que você esteja com tanto frio. Eu deveria ter imaginado que este tempo não era conveniente para um passeio de carruagem. _

_Esfregando as mãos, ela virou–se para sorrir para ele. – Não, eu gostei. Tudo sobre esta noite está sendo maravilhoso. _

– _Hmm, eu deveria levar isso realmente como um elogio, considerando que você ficou enfiada dentro de casa por duas semanas? _

_Isabella riu. – Sim, você deve. Embora você poderia ter me levado a algo que eu odeio, como um evento esportivo, e ainda teria gostado do programa. _

– _Não é muito fã de esportes, hein? _

_Franzindo o nariz, Isabella disse: – Meu coração está com o teatro e as artes. _

_Sam sorriu. – Eu vou ter que me lembrar disso. _

_Eles mal haviam chegado na interestadual, quando a exaustão a tomou por completo. O carro estava quentinho e o fato de que ela não tinha feito muito esforço nas últimas semanas, fez com que ela não conseguisse manter mais os olhos abertos. Não demorou muito para ela cochilar. _

_A sacudida do carro parando a acordou. Seus olhos se abriram para ver a garagem de Edward. Bocejando, ela se virou para Sam. – Sou uma companhia muito rude, não é? _

_Ele balançou a cabeça. – Eu estou surpreso que você conseguiu se manter acordada tanto tempo. E a noite foi muito boa. _

– _Sim, foi mesmo. _

– _Deixe–me acompanha–la até a porta. _

_Enquanto Sam dava a volta pelo carro, Isabella pegou sua bolsa. A casa estava escura, quando caminhavam até a porta da frente. Edward não tinha saído na varanda para acender a luz para ela. _

_Ela soltou uma respiração instável, com o pensamento de ficar frente a frente com ele novamente. _

_Quando chegaram na varanda, Isabella voltou–se para Sam. – Eu quero agradecer a você novamente pela noite adorável. _

_Sam sorriu. – Foi um prazer. Eu espero que possamos repeti–la novamente. _

_Isabella assentiu. – Eu também. _

_Ela inclinou–se para beijar Sam castamente na bochecha. Quando ela começou a se afastar, Sam rapidamente a beijou nos lábios. E então, antes que ela percebesse, o seu lábios se moviam contra o dela. Sua língua mergulhou em sua boca, e Isabella sabia que estava tudo acabado. Ele passou os braços em torno dela, puxando–a rente a ele. Ela trouxe os braços contra o peito, mas em vez de afastá–lo, ela deslizou as mãos até o pescoço e enrolou seus dedos em seu cabelo. Em suas ações, um rosnado reverberou profundo no peito de Sam. _

_Sem aviso, ele a empurrou de volta contra a parede de tijolos. Quando ele se apertou dentro dela, ela podia sentir o tecido de seu vestido, junto com suas coxa, agarrando na parede áspera. Mas ela não se importava. Ela não se cansava de te–lo perto dela. Seu cheiro, a maneira como seu corpo moldava contra o dela, a forma que sua língua a incendiou, enquanto corria dentro e fora de sua boca. Todos os pensamentos de qualquer compostura voou fora de sua cabeça. _

_O próprio fato do que ela estava fazendo com outro homem na varanda da frente da casa de Edward, deveria ter imediatamente apagado qualquer desejo que ela sentia. Mas em vez disso, seu peito subia e caia em respirações rápidas. _

_Sam rasgou os lábios dos dela e começou a beijar seu pescoço. Jogando a cabeça para trás, ela murmurou, – Mmm, oh Edward. _

_Seus olhos se abriram quando Sam se separou dos seus lábios. Um grito estrangulado irrompeu sua garganta quando ela se afastou dele. Oh Deus, ela havia dito seu nome. em um momento de pura e elétrica paixão com Sam, ela chamou por Edward. _

_Embaraçada, as lágrimas picavam seus olhos quando ela virou para fugir. _

_Sam agarrou seu braço. – Espere, Isabella. _

– _Oh Deus, eu sinto muito! Eu não sou assim, desculpe! – ela gritou, enquanto as lágrimas desciam por suas bochechas. Ela tentou arrancar seus braços da mão dele e escapar o mais rápido possível, ela não podia suportar olhar para seu rosto. _

– _Pare com isso, e olhe para mim! – Sam ordenou. _

_Isabella arrastou seu olhar de volta ao rosto de Sam. – Por favor, me deixe ir. Não há nada que você possa me dizer que faria me odiar mais do que eu já me odeio. _

_Surpresa a inundou quando ele a abraçou forte. – Eu não odeio você, então é melhor você não se odiar também. _

_Ela jogou a cabeça para trás para olhar incrédula para ele. – Eu só te chamei com o nome do homem que quebrou meu coração, enquanto eu estava beijando você! _

_A expressão de Sam entristeceu. – E quando eu apertei você contra essa parede, tudo o que eu via em minha mente era Emyle, e tudo que eu queria era sentir ela. _

_Em vez de estar com raiva, o coração de Isabella doeu por Sam. – Eu sinto tanto! _

– _Eu acho que isto confirma o que eu temia desde o inicio. Nós somos apenas duas pessoas quebradas, que não estão prontas para ninguém, não importa quão duro nós tentamos. _

_Ele empurrou um mecha de seu rosto. – Nós dois ainda estamos desesperadamente apaixonados por outras pessoas. _

– _Eu quero amar Edward... Quer dizer, eu o amo, desesperadamente às vezes, mas eu tenho medo de deixar este sentimento aflorar completamente. Sua esposa sempre foi fiel a você. Ela nunca teria te deixado. _

–_Eu vou admitir que o que Edward fez a você me enfurece e muitas vezes e eu quero atacá–lo fisicamente. Mas ele ama você, Isabella. Ele está trabalhando duro nestas últimas duas semanas para você tentar enxergar isso. _

– _Mas ele não pode sequer dizer as palavras. Toda vez que ele tenta, ele é interrompido e nunca faz um novo esforço! _

_Sam lhe tomou o queixo com os dedos e forçou a olhá–lo nos olhos. _

– _Eu quero que você pense sobre isso por um minuto? O que você prefere ter? Palavras que podem ser ditas levemente e então levadas de volta facilmente, ou você prefere ações? _

_Um carretel de imagens do comportamento de Edward nas últimas semanas cintilou em sua mente. Ele tinha arriscado seu emprego para cuidar dela. Sem mencionar que ele tinha cozinhado tudo e qualquer coisa que ela queria, correu a uma hora da manhã para pegar o bacon e sorvete, massageava seus pés enquanto assistiam filmes mulherzinha que ele odiava e a consolou quando ela entrou em desespero. _

_Ele sorriu. – Eu não sei por que ele não consegue dizer as palavras, mas eu sei sem sombra de dúvida, que ele te ama. Pela maior parte de sua vida, Edward provavelmente amou mais a si mesmo, do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo. E agora ele te ama mais que qualquer um – Sua mão tocou brevemente sua barriga. – E ele ama seu filho. _

_Um soluço rasgou pelo seu peito, e ela não lutou contra as lágrimas que vieram. _

_Ela jogou os braços ao redor de Sam e o abraçou apertado. – Por que você tem que sempre ser tão maravilhoso? Você devia estar louco como o inferno, virando móveis e me chamando de uma provocadora ou algo assim! _

_Sam riu. – A última coisa que eu sou é hipócrita. Eu sei exatamente como você se sente. _

– _Você será um marido maravilhoso para alguma mulher de muita sorte. – Ela se afastou e segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos – Eu desejo que você tenha uma esposa e uma família maravilhosa, mais do que pode imaginar. _

– _Eu não sei se conseguirei esquecer Emyle, Isabella. _

_Ela beijou sua bochecha ternamente. – Eu vou orar, para que o seu coração se abra para alguém. Emyle quer que você seja feliz. _

_Sam apertou sua mandíbula, e Isabella sabia que ele estava lutando com suas emoções. – Eu sei que ela gostaria. – ele sussurrou. _

– _Então faça duas mulheres que te adoram orgulhosas, e encontre uma esposa. Eu ligo para você, Sam. Percebo agora que os sentimentos que eu tinha por você não eram inteiramente românticos, apesar do meu comportamento na carruagem, ou aqui na varanda. Independentemente do fato de amar Edward e não poder ficar com você, eu vou cuidar de você profundamente. _

– _Eu me importo com você, também. E eu quero que você seja muito feliz. Ele se inclinou e sussurrou em seu ouvido: – E eu acho que sua felicidade está bem dentro daquela porta. _

_Lágrimas desciam pelos olhos de Isabella. Incapaz de falar, ela balançou a cabeça em acordo. Quando Sam foi para trás, ele piscou para ela. – Apresse-se em entrar, e faça a noite de Edward feliz. _

_Ela deu–lhe um último beijo na bochecha, antes de pegar as chaves no bolso do casaco. –Obrigada novamente por tudo. _

– _De nada. Ele acenou em adeus, antes de retornar para baixo na varanda até seu carro. _

_Os dedos de Isabella tremiam, quando ela destrancou a porta. Timidamente, ela pisou dentro da casa. Escuridão a envolveu, enquanto ela caminhava pela sala. _

_Ela estava surpresa em não encontrar Edward acordado. Seu nariz enrugou, quando ela olhou para as latas de cerveja desarrumadas na mesa de café. Quando ela tirou o casaco, algo quente e peludo roçou sua perna. – Ah, rapaz, você estava esperando eu voltar para casa? _

_Beau lamentou e cutucou a barriga. _

– _Estamos em casa agora. Você não tem que se preocupar mais. Ela estendeu a mão para arranhar seus ouvidos. – Onde está o papai, menino? _

_Ele latiu e depois partiu para a escada. Com a forma como eles haviam deixado as coisas, ela não estava muito surpresa que ele queria ficar separado dela, e não tinha dormido em seu quarto. _

_Subindo devagar as escadas, ela se arrastou pelo corredor até o quarto de hóspede. As garras de Beau estalavam atrás ela. Quando ela chegou à porta, ela virou–se para ele. – Fique menino. _

_Ele relutantemente deslizou para baixo em suas patas e ficou fora do quarto. Ela sorriu para ele. – Muito bem, Beau. _

_Sua mão trêmula demorou para conseguir girar a maçaneta. Edward dormia, roncando suavemente, quando ela entrou no quarto escuro. Desde que ele odiava dormir no escuro, o abajur próximo à cama iluminou seu caminho pelo chão. _

_Ela deitou–se na cama ao lado dele. Edward dormia com os lençóis amontoados em torno de sua cintura, enquanto um braço estava jogado preguiçosamente sobre sua cabeça. _

_Quando ela olhou para ele, se perguntou como poderia ter pensado que poderia querer mais alguém. _

_Mortificação a fez tremer quando ela pensou em como tinha beijado Sam, quando o tempo todo, ela desejava apenas que fosse os lábios de Edward e as mãos de Edward sobre ela _

_Assim como Edward tinha lutado com seus sentimentos por ela, levando para casa uma estranha, ela tentou fazer a mesma coisa com Sam. E como aconteceu com ele, nada do que ela poderia ter feito com Sam, teria afugentado seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Edward. _

_No final, houve apenas dois amores em sua vida, Travis e Edward. Ela esfregou as costas da mão ao longo da bochecha de Edward. Isso trouxe um sorriso para seus lábios, porque ela percebeu que ele estava mantendo a barbear mais rente, porque ela gostava. Quando ele não acordou com seu toque, ela se inclinou e beijou os seus lábios. _

_Ela afastou–se e olhou para o seu rosto dormindo. – Eu te amo, Edward Cullen. Eu sempre te amei, e eu sempre te amarei. Eu sinto muito por ter magoado você. – ela sussurrou. _

_Ele fez uma careta em seu sono, suas mãos apertando os lençois . – Bella ... Bella, por favor... Eu ... eu te amo. _

_O coração de Isabella sacudiu e depois reiniciou. Sua mão voou para seu peito e esfregou onde uma sensação quente lentamente a completava. Ele estava chamando por ela. _

_De alguma forma, em algum lugar em seu subconsciente, ele realmente queria que ela soubesse e ouvisse as palavras que ela tanto desejava ouvir. Naquele momento, ela não queria nada mais do que fazer amor com ele e realmente consolidar os sentimentos um pelo outro. _

_Com outro beijo, Edward ainda dormia profundamente. Mordendo o lábio, Isabella sabia a maneira que ela teria que acordá–lo, para garantir que ele estaria pronto e disposto. _

_Inclinando–se sobre ele, começou a beijar, deixando um rastro úmido para baixo pelo seu peito nu. Quando ela chegou ao cós da cueca, ele ainda não tinha me mexido. _

_Ela pegou seu pênis na mão. Trabalhando os dedos sobre ele, seu comprimento começou a inchar. Edward se mexeu na cama, mas sua respiração não se alterou. _

_Quando ela deslizou em sua boca, seus quadris resistiram. Bella seguida, um gemido baixo retumbou em seu peito. – Isabella... – ele murmurou, e ela fez uma pausa. Seu coração acalmou quando percebeu que ele ainda estava dormindo e chamando por ela. _

_Edward tentou despertar de seu sonho. Mais uma vez, suas noites eram preenchidas com imagens de Isabella. Seus dias eram consumidos pela dor crescentes dos seus sentimentos, e agora ela o atormentava até mesmo em seus sonhos. _

_Hoje à noite estava fisicamente doloroso, quando ele podia realmente sentir os lábios dela, movendo seu pau em sua boca quente, para dentro e para fora. _

_Ele gemeu. – Isabella... – ele murmurou. Deus, ele a queria. Ele queria envolver seus braços em volta dela e enterrar–se profundamente nela. Ele queria ouvi–la gritar seu nome novamente, como ela tinha feito antes. – Isabella, eu preciso de você. _

– _Estou aqui, baby, e eu não quero nada mais do que fazer amor com você. _

_Seus olhos se abriram. Ele percebeu que não estava sozinho na cama. Isto não era um sonho com Isabella. Ela era real e estava sentada nele, enquanto seus lábios e sua língua trabalhavam sobre sua ereção. _

– _Não, espera. – ele resmungou. Quando ela lambeu e sugou uma de suas bolas em sua boca, ele jogou a cabeça contra o travesseiro. Foda–se! Fazia tanto tempo. Seus quadris se moveram involuntariamente, enfiando seu comprimento mais longe em sua boca. _

_Não, não, não. Ele não podia fazer isso. O relacionamento deles começou no sexo, e ele não estava disposto a deixá–lo reiniciar da mesma maneira. Agora era sobre amor, este novo tempo era sobre um amor puro e bonito. Ele se colocou em uma posição sentada. _

– _Não, Isabella, não. – disse ele. _

_Seus olhos levantaram de seu pênis e foram aos seus olhos com surpresa. Ele balançou a cabeça. – Eu não quero que você faça isso. _

_Ela se afastou de forma tão violenta, que ele estremeceu quando seus dentes rasparam junto ao seu comprimento. Ele tentou agarrar seus ombros, mas ela tropeçou fora dele tão rápido que ele não conseguiu. _

_Ela correu para o banheiro e bateu a porta. Ele revirou os olhos para o teto. Por que ele parecia ter o dom para foder as coisas de forma completa e total, cada vez que ele se aproximava dela? _

_Ele jogou os lençóis e correu para o banheiro. Ele podia ouvir seu choro. Quando ele estendeu a mão para a maçaneta da porta, ela estava trancada. _

– _Bella, eu sinto muito. Você me entendeu mal, eu juro. – Com suas palavras, ela chorou mais. _

_Edward bateu tão forte com o punho, que sua mão gritou em agonia com a madeira. _

– _Que merda, Isabella, por favor, abra a porta e me deixe explicar? _

– _Como eu poderia entendê–lo mal? Você disse que não queria dormir comigo. – ela gritou entre os soluços, que doeu no coração de Edward. Rosnando com a frustração, Edward chutou a porta. _

– _Bella, em que momento em nosso relacionamento que eu não quero você? Você sempre me mantém a meio mastro só por estar no mesmo ambiente. _

_O seu choro ficou mais alto, e ele podia ouvi–la deixar cair algo do balcão, que ele imaginou ser o papel higiênico. Ele estava correto quando a ouviu assoar o nariz alto. _

_Passando as mãos pelos cabelo desgrenhado, ele pensava o que fazer desesperadamente. Ele sabia que tinha de fazer alguma coisa e fazer rápido. Ou ele iria perdê–la para Sam, e com sua frágil condição física e mental, isto era o suficiente para levá–la a beira do limite. _

_Ele suspirou. – Então, você realmente vai me deixar desta forma em minha boxer, com uma ereção de sua boca deliciosa, enquanto você está chorando no banheiro? _

– _Por favor ... me deixe em paz. _

– _Não, eu não vou deixar você sozinha. Eu quero ficar com você, Bella. Eu quero ficar com você o tempo todo e em todos os dia, porra! _

_Quando seu coração começou a bater rapidamente, ele levou algumas respirações aceleradas. Era isso. Agora ou nunca. _

– _E você sabe por quê? Porque eu te amo! Você ouviu isso? Eu amo você, Isabella Swan! Eu te amo com todas as forças que existem dentro de mim. Se eu fosse honesto _

_comigo mesmo, eu provavelmente já te amava desde aquela primeira noite no O'Malley. Eu só não conseguia dizer isto até agora. _

_Silêncio ecoou de volta para ele. – Confie em mim. Não é que eu não quero que você me chupe. É que eu não queria que a gente fizesse qualquer coisa sexual, até que eu lhe confessasse como eu me sinto sobre você. Mesmo que os médicos dizem que podemos, eu não quero transar ou ter relações sexuais com você. Porque eu quero fazer amor com você, Bella. _

_Ele olhou para a porta fechada. Por que ela não falava alguma coisa? Por que ela não abriu a porta e corria para os seus braços? Ele não tinha acabado de falar o que ela queria ouvir? Edward não sabia mais o que fazer, então ele só ficou falando do fundo do seu coração. _

– _Tudo tem sido tão louco com Pop e você e aquele maldito Sam tentando roubar você e me fazendo enlouquecer de ciúmes. Não tem porra nenhuma de desculpas que justifique eu ser um covarde e não te falar o que sentia naquele dia no cais. Mesmo antes, quando você me disse, eu sabia como me sentia, e isso assustou a merda para fora de mim. Eu sentia mais por você naquele instante, do que eu senti por Amy, nos quatro anos que ficamos juntos. _

_Quando ela ainda não disse nada, sua garganta queimou, quando as lágrimas inundaram seus olhos. Droga, ele nunca quis chorar na frente dela. Ele descansou sua testa contra a porta. _

– _Por favor, Bella. Eu te amo tanto que dói. Eu sofro por você na minha alma. Por favor... Eu não posso viver sem você. Eu quero ficar com você a cada instante de todos os dias. Eu quero casar com você e ter uma vida com você. Eu quero cuidar de Charlie e ter uma família unida. Por favor... por favor diz que quer ficar comigo para sempre. _

_Quando a porta se abriu, Edward teve que apoiar os braços contra a moldura, para não cair para a frente. Isabella estava diante dele, de olhos arregalados, boca aberta, e com lágrimas enegrecidas pelo rímel que escorreu do seu rosto. Ela deu um passo hesitante em direção a ele. _

– _Diga isso de novo. – ela finalmente sussurrou. _

_Um soluço sufocou na sua garganta. – Eu te amo. _

– _Oh, Edward. – Isabella respondeu. Ela segurou seu rosto com as mãos, enxugando as lágrimas que tinham caído por suas bochechas com seus polegares. Ela trouxe seus lábios nos dele e deu–lhe um beijo carinhoso. Quando ela se afastou, sua expressão era uma mistura de felicidade e tristeza. _

– _Eu sinto muito por esta noite e por te machucar saindo com Sam. No fundo, eu nunca, nunca deixei de te amar, e você estava certo quando disse que os nossos sentimentos tinham crescido nas últimas duas semanas. Foi só... Eu estava com raiva e amarga e com o coração partido sobre o que você fez. Mas mesmo que eu quisesse odiar você, eu nunca consegui. E você estava certo, porque eu pensei que eu poderia fazer meus sentimentos por você irem embora, tentando iniciar algo com Sam, mas eu não podia. _

_Ela agarrou as mãos dele juntas. – Eu juro para você que o meu coração sempre pertencerá a você. _

_Ele balançou a cabeça com desgosto. _

– _Você nunca deveria ter passado por isto, Bella. Uma parte de mim queria que você e Sam acabassem juntos. Eu sabia que ele podia lhe dar tudo o que eu deveria ter dado, sem nenhuma dúvida, e o seu amor não seria manchado pela minha atitude. _

_Isabella levou o dedo aos lábios dele, o acalmando. – Pare de se condenar. Você cometeu um erro, e agora esta perdoado. _

_Edward respirou. – Sério? _

– _Oh, sim. Ela lhe deu um longo beijo, antes de se afastar. – E eu nunca deveria ter saído com Sam esta noite ou ter beijado ele. Não só foi desrespeitoso e ofensivo com você, foi estúpido da minha parte arriscar a sorte. Além disso, ele nunca poderia me dar o que você me deu. Você realizou meus sonhos, me dando Charlie. O fato de ter me apaixonado por você, excedeu qualquer coisa que eu poderia ter imaginado. E agora que eu sei que você me ama de volta... – Um soluço cortou sua voz. _

_Edward limpou as lágrimas de seu rosto com ternura. Ele não podia suportar vê–la chorar, especialmente agora, que tudo estava finalmente bem entre eles. _

– _Estou falando sério sobre me casar com você, Bella. Mas eu quero propor a você da forma correta, e não semi nu, com uma ereção. Eu quero pedir sua mão a Earl, e eu quero fazer isto de joelhos, colocando um anel no seu dedo. Você merece isso, e eu quero que você tenha. _

_Seus olhos verdes se arregalaram. – Sério? _

_Ele balançou a cabeça. – Eu juro. _

– _Oh, Deus, você me faz tão, tão feliz! – ela gritou, jogando os braços em torno de seu pescoço. Balançando–a em torno dele, ele apertou–a com força. _

– _Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo – ela murmurou em seu ouvido. _

– _Eu também te amo. – respondeu ele. _

_Ela se contorcia contra ele, e quando ele a soltou de seus braços, ela olhou para ele com um mistura de amor e luxúria em seus olhos. – Faça amor comigo Edward. – ela implorou. _

– _É isso que você quer? Porque não há mais nada no mundo que eu queira fazer. _

_Esfregando sua pélvis contra a dele, ela disse, – Eu quero você mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. _

_A mão de Edward foi para o zíper do seu vestido. Ele deslizou para baixo torturamente lento. Isabella mexeu, tentando se apressar para fora do vestido. – Por que você está tomando tanto tempo? _

_Ele riu. – Eu não sabia que você queria ser despida tão rápido. _

_Seus olhos verdes brilhavam para ele. _

– _Eu quero estar tão perto de você o quanto eu puder. Eu preciso sentir sua pele na minha. Então eu vou saber que tudo isto é real... Vamos reiniciar nosso relacionamento, por onde começamos. _

_Com um gemido, Edward puxou as alças de seu vestido, deixando–o cair no chão. Ele soltou sua sutiã e o arrancou para fora. Como um olhar faminto, ele tomou seus seios nas mãos e lambeu os lábios em antecipação. – É só impressão ou.. _

_Ela revirou os olhos. – Caminhando para arruinar o momento. _

_Edward riu. – Desculpe, mas eu não poderia deixar de notar que eles estão... maiores. _

– _Sim, e provavelmente vão crescer ainda mais. Você não se lembra do que eu lhe disse sobre eles? _

– _Deve ter deslizado da minha mente. Com um sorriso, ele disse: – Confie em mim, eu não estou reclamando. _

_Ela sorriu. – Eu não acho que você o faria. _

_Ele beijou ao longo de sua bochecha e mordiscou seu pescoço, enquanto as mãos em concha amassavam seus seios fartos. Seus lábios voltaram para a dela, enquanto acariciava sua carne, até que ela estava sem fôlego contra seus lábios. _

_Ele interrompeu o beijo para sugar um dos seus mamilos. Ela puxou os fios de seu cabelo, enquanto rodava a língua sobre o bico sensível. Quando ele roçou com os dentes, _

_ela chorou, arqueando em sua boca. Uma vez que ele tinha trabalhado um mamilo, ele beijou do mesmo modo o outro. _

_Todo o tempo, Isabella se esfregava contra sua ereção. – Eu quero você agora, Edward. Por favor. – ela arquejou. _

– _Tem sido um longo tempo, não é? – Ele murmurou contra seu peito. _

– _Oh, sim. – ela chorou, empurrando seus quadris contra sua mão. – enquanto ele mergulhava abaixo de sua cintura. Seus polegares deslizaram dentro do cós da calcinha e, em seguida, puxou para baixo em suas coxas. Quando ela pendia em seus joelhos, chutou para fora. Seus dedos foram em seguida, na sua cueca para deslizá–la fora de seus quadris. Nus, eles se encararam dentro dos olhos. _

– _Eu acho que podemos ignorar a maioria das preliminares, não é? _

– _Mmm, hmm, Isabella murmurou deslizando as mãos no peito nu de Edward. _

_Ele deitou na cama. Tomando a mão de Isabella, puxou–a junto dele. Ela manteve os olhos trancados nos seus, enquanto ela deitava escancarada sobre ele. Quando sentiu o calor entre as pernas de seu pênis, ela gemeu. _

– _Enrole suas pernas em volta de mim, bem apertado, Baby. _

_Isabella rapidamente obedeceu, e depois Edward os empurrou até o centro da cama. Então sua mão mergulhou entre suas pernas, fazendo com que ela choramingasse. Quando ele enfiou um dedo em seu núcleo, ele sentiu suas paredes apertarem em torno dele. _

– _Eu só queria ter certeza que você estava pronta para mim. _

– _Eu estou sempre pronta para você, meu amor. – ela sussurrou. _

_Ele trouxe as duas mãos para sua cintura e levantou–a suavemente. Bella seguida, ele guiou sua ereção entre suas dobras molhadas. Quando Isabella deslizou lentamente sobre ele, Edward deu vários beijos ao longo de sua clavícula. Depois que ele fez todo o caminho, ele estremeceu com prazer. _

– _Oh Deus, é inesquecível a sensação de estar dentro de você. _

_Quando ele levantou a cabeça, ela sorriu para ele. – Eu não esqueci cada centímetro glorioso de você, também. _

_Ele riu. – Lá vem você acariciando meu ego. _

– _Eu acho que se encaixa perfeitamente. – Ela olhou para baixo, para a expansão da sua barriga. – Bem, exceto por ele estar no caminho. _

_Edward empurrou os longos fios de cabelos ruivos do rosto. – Nunca penso em Charlie no caminho. Ele sempre vai ser o elo que nos une. Ele é o nosso amor crescendo dentro de você. Ele pode não ser a razão pela qual eu me apaixonei por você, mas ele é a razão pela qual eu tenho outra chance na vida. _

_Ele deu–lhe um beijo profundo e persistente. – Você me salvou, Isabella. _

_Lágrimas brilhavam em seus olhos verdes, e seu peito subia e descia, com as respirações duras que ela fazia, tentando manter suas emoções, diante de uma espiral fora de controle. _

– _Oh Edward. Ela segurou seu rosto com as mãos. – Eu te amo tanto, ela murmurou contra seus lábios. _

_Envolvido juntos, eles mantiveram seus olhos um no outro. Eles eram um emaranhado de braços e pernas, mas eles eram um só. _

_Duas Semanas mais tarde _

_O toque estridente do seu celular de Isabella despertou de um sono profundo. Apalpando com a mão ao longo da cabeceira, ela finalmente agarrou–o. Quase roboticamente ela deslizou seu polegar sobre a tecla e levou para a sua orelha. _

– _Olá. – ela resmungou. _

– _Bella! – Alice gritou, antes de se dissolver em soluços. Isabella acordou como se tivesse tomado várias xícaras de café. _

– _Alice, o que há de errado? – Entre seus soluços, Isabella poderia decifrar apenas algumas palavras. _

– _Jason. Padrinho do casamento. Intoxicação. Álcool após despedida de solteiro. Hospitalizado. Uma curta festa de noivado. Casamento arruinado. _

_Isabella se ajeitou em uma nova posição. _

– _Alice, respire fundo algumas vezes e se acalme, ok? O casamento não está arruinado só porque um padrinho idiota bebeu até parar no hospital. _

– _Mas nós ensaiamos tudo com sete padrinhos. As fotos ficarão horrorosas! _

– _Não há outro amigo de Jasper ou parente que possa vestir o smoking de Jason? _

– _Eu não sei! Além de quem no inferno vai entrar em um smoking de um fisiculturista de 1.92m , afinal?! _

_Isabella olhou por cima do ombro, Edward ainda dormia profundamente, e uma idéia surgiu em sua cabeça. – Hum, bem, Edward tem um smoking. _

_Houve uma longa pausa, na outra extremidade da linha. _

– _Você ainda está aí? _

– _Por que não estou surpresa que James Bond tem seu próprio smoking? – Foi a resposta cortante de Alice. _

– _Era para fins de trabalho, Ali, Isabella suspirou. – Olha, eu já percebi que ele ainda não é uma de suas pessoas favoritas, mas... _

– _Não, não, você está certa. Nós não temos muitas opções, e Jasper realmente gosta dele. _

– _Bem, eu estou feliz que pelo menos um de vocês gosta do pai do meu filho. _

_Alice gemeu. – Você sabe que eu gosto dele... Eu apenas não o amo. _

– _Então você quer que eu diga a ele para se preparar e ficar pronto para a festa de casamento ao meio dia? _

– _Sim, eu ficaria encantada e honrada se ele estivesse lá. _

_Isabella riu. – Sim, você parece realmente convencida disto. _

_Alice riu. – Eu vou tratá–lo muito bem em todos os momentos, ok? _

– _Ok, então. Eu te vejo mais tarde. _

– _Tchau. _

_Depois que Isabella desligou o telefone, ela deslizou sob as cobertas. Aconchegando–se ao corpo quente de Edward ela se inclinou e beijou seus lábios. _

– _Acorde, baby. _

_Ele fez uma careta, enquanto seus olhos permaneciam fechados. Ela o beijou novamente. _

– _Bella? – Ele murmurou contra seus lábios. _

_Ela acariciou sua testa com o seu pescoço, deixando sua coxa pendurada sobre a dele. _

_Confundindo com um convite, Edward serpenteou seus braços ao redor da cintura e puxou–a para cima dele. _

_Isabella sacudiu a cabeça. – Whoa, cowboy, o que você acha você está fazendo? _

_Ele sorriu preguiçosamente para ela. – Eu acho que você fica mais cowgirl nessa posição. _

_Isabella riu. – Sim, bem, esta cowgirl não está pronta para montar hoje. _

_Quando Edward fez uma careta, ela acrescentou, – Bem, pelo menos não agora. Preciso te perguntar uma coisa. _

_Edward levantou as sobrancelhas para ela. – O que seria? _

_Isabella então contou tudo o que ela tinha conversado com Alice. Quando ela acabou, Edward expirou ruidosamente. _

– _Você quer dizer que ela realmente me quer no casamento dela? _

– _Claro que ela quer. _

_Edward deu–lhe um olhar cético. – Sério? _

_Quando ela balançou a cabeça entusiasticamente, Edward sorriu para ela. – Isabella Katherine Swan, você é a pior mentirosa do mundo. _

– _Olha, Jasper realmente gosta de você, e Alice no fundo gosta também. Ela está apenas tendo um pouco de dificuldade em perdoar você. _

_Sua resposta provocou um grunhido de Edward. _

– _Então isso significa que você vai fazer isso? _

– _É claro que eu vou. _

– _Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! – respondeu ela, beijando seu rosto e em seguida, os lábios. – Você realmente vai fazer Alice tão feliz fazendo isso. Ela pensou que seu dia perfeito estava arruinado. Nenhuma mulher quer que nada dê errado no dia de seu casamento. Quer dizer, supostamente é para ser o dia mais feliz de sua vida, certo? _

_Um olhar distante surgiu nos olhos de Edward. _

– _Talvez eu devesse ligar e dizer ela que eu vou fazer isso. Você sabe, realmente tentar deixar as coisas mais suaves entre a gente. _

– _Isso seria incrível. _

_Ele trouxe seus lábios aos dela, beijando ternamente, e fazendo carinho em suas costas. _

– _Vá em frente e entre no chuveiro. Eu vou acompanhá–la em um minuto. _

– _Por que eu tenho a sensação que o cowboy vai esperar para montar durante o nosso banho? _

_Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. – Vá em frente e deixe–me falar com Alice. _

– _Tudo bem, tudo bem. – ela murmurou enquanto se desvinculava dos seus braços. _

_Seja o que for que Edward tinha a dizer, ele levou algum tempo para fazê–lo. Isabella estava saindo do banho quando ele entrou no banheiro. _

– _Foi tudo bem? – ela perguntou, jogando seus cabelos em uma toalha. _

_Quando ele não respondeu, ela pegou seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro. Ele estava escovando os dentes, mas seus lábios estavam fixado em um sorriso largo e quase pateta. _

– _Edward, você me ouviu? _

_Ele cuspiu uma boca cheia de creme dental. – Hein? _

– _Perguntei como foi a ligação. _

_Mais uma vez, um largo sorriso curvou em seus lábios. – Foi muito, muito bem. _

_Ela olhou para ele com desconfiança, enquanto se secava. – Bem, bem. Fico feliz em ouvir isto. Ter você e Alice de volta em termos amigáveis seria uma resposta a minhas orações. _

_Edward desligou a água. – Bella, Eu não sou o único culpado. Quer dizer, eu tive minhas bolas pregadas, pelo amor de Cristo! _

– _Eu sei que você não tem culpa. – Ela beijou seu ombro nu. – É por isso que eu estou tão orgulhosa de você ser esta pessoa maravilhosa, que esta tentando fazer as coisas direito. _

_Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela. – Você está orgulhosa de mim? _

– _Mmm, hmm. _

_Com seu sorriso, ela bateu no seu traseiro. – Agora, comece a se mexer Senhor. As emoções de Alice hoje vão estar como pisar em gelo fino. Chegar atrasados é a última coisa de que precisamos. _

– _Eu pensei que você tinha combinado de passar o dia da noiva com ela? _

– _Eu combinei. – Isabella olhou no celular para ver a hora. – Merda. É melhor eu vestir algo. Eu tenho que estar no spa em trinta minutos. Você vai ser um verdadeiro cavalheiro e levar meu vestido para a igreja? _

– _É claro que eu vou. – Quando ele se inclinou para beijá–la, sua boca tinha sabor de hortelã. _

– _Obrigada. – ela murmurou contra seus lábios. _

– _Eu te amo. – disse Edward, quando se afastou. _

– _Eu te amo mais. – ela rebateu com um sorriso. _

_Depois de uma manhã de luxo no spa, com tratamentos faciais e massagens, o cabelo e a maquiagem da noiva já estavam prontos. Isabella não conseguiu deixar de rir, com a cara cômica de Alice ao se olhar no espelho completamente pronta, com maquiagem feita, um intrincado véu no penteado, uma tiara cintilante e vestida com um moletom. _

_Alice olhou para si mesma. – O quê? Você não acha que há algo de errado com minha roupa, você acha? Eu aposto que eu poderia andar no Wal–Mart assim, e ninguém diria qualquer coisa. _

_Isabella pegou sua bolsa. – Hmm, você receberia elogios até dos compradores do Wal– Mart. _

_Alice riu. – Vamos lá. Nós temos que arrastar nossa bunda para a igreja. _

_Revirando os olhos, Isabella disse: – Só você mesmo para dizer bunda e igreja na mesma frase. _

– _Você sabe que ama minha boca suja. _

– _Eu amo tudo sobre você, minha melhor amiga. _

_Alice ergueu a mão. – Sem mais comentários emocionais, hoje eles são minas terrestres para mim, Bella. Não posso arriscar minha maquiagem. _

_Isabella riu. – Tudo bem. Eu vou ser uma bundona arrogante o resto da manhã. Feliz? _

– _Emocionada. Agora, vamos. _

_Isabella e Alice se encaminharam para a Catedral Cristo Rei. Tinha sido a igreja de Jasper desde a infância, e Isabella achou que era um belo local para um casamento. _

_Uma vez que se fecharam no quarto de preparação, elas se ocuparam em vestir Alice com seu vestido de noiva. _

_Isabella foi para trás, olhando para Alice. Sua promessa anterior foi esquecida, quando lágrimas encheram seus olhos. – Você esta incrível! _

_Alice apontou um dedo. – Bella, você prometeu! _

– _Eu não posso evitar. São os hormônios me fazendo ainda mais louca emocionalmente! _

– _Ugh, você tem que parar agora esta distribuição louca de água ou você vai me ver chorando, e este maquiagem à prova d'água não trabalha tanto assim. _

– _Tudo bem, eu vou colocar no meu vestido. _

– _Ótimo. E enquanto você está nisso, comece a pensar em coisas nojentas, pessoas que te chatearam, qualquer coisa para não ficar chorando. _

_Isabella passou a mão ao seu quadril. – Você não acha que as pessoas vão se perguntar por que você e a dama de honra muito grávida estão com um olhar de vai se ferrar em sua cara? _

_Alice riu. – Enquanto você não estiver chorando, estamos bem. _

– _Você é impossível. – Isabella resmungou, enquanto entrava no closet. O vestido marrom entregue por Edward estava pendurado em sua capa e no cabide. Ela escorregou dentro dele, e em seguida, lutou para tentar subir o zíper, então ela se dirigiu de volta para a sala principal para conseguir ajuda de Carlee, a irmã de 16 anos de Alice, que a ajudou toda feliz. _

_Isabella olhou para seu reflexo no espelho, quando bateram na porta. _

– _É Edward. – ele avisou. _

_Carlee riu, quando corria para abrir a porta. Quando Edward entrou, seu olhar cintilou sobre o quarto até ela. No momento em que a viu, ele sorriu. _

– _Você está linda! _

_Isabella sorriu. – Obrigada. Olhando para o seu vestido, ela sacudiu sua cabeça. _

– _Francamente, eu me sinto como um Oompa Loompa no momento! _

– _Confie em mim, baby, você não parece nem um pouco como um. – Quando ela deu a ele um olhar cético, Edward piscou para ela. – Então eu devo ter um fetiche por Willy Wonka, porque eu gostaria de te devorar inteira neste instante. _

_Isabella bateu o braço de brincadeira, enquanto Alice perguntava: – E quanto a mim? Não há elogios para a noiva? _

_Sem perder o ritmo, Edward disse: _

– _Você é uma visão extraordinária de perfeição em branco que vai roubar o fôlego de Jasper no momento em que te ver. _

_Alice sorriu. – Belo elogio Papaizão, impressionante! _

_Ele se inclinou e a olhou novamente por inteiro. – É a verdade. _

– _Vou levá–lo, então. – respondeu ela. _

– _Eu estou muito feliz por participar de uma parte do seu grande dia. _

– _Eu também estou. – Alice respondeu, com um piscadela. _

_A boca de Isabella ficou entreaberta com aquela troca de gentilezas, especialmente quando Alice beijou o rosto de Edward. O que aconteceu com ela odiá–lo? O fato de que ele estava disposto a vir e salvar o dia, foi o suficiente para fazer Alice perdoar Edward por tudo que ele tinha feito de errado? _

– _Você precisa de algo? – Isabella perguntou. _

– _Eu só queria ver você, como estava se sentindo, mas acima de tudo, eu queria apreciar da sua arrebatadora beleza. _

– _OH MEU DEUS! Ele é tão doce! – Carlee exclamou, enquanto uma das outras madrinhas concordava com a cabeça. _

_Os lábios de Edward se curvaram em um sorriso arrogante, com a apreciação de seus sentimentos, enquanto Isabella revirou os olhos. – Sério? _

_Ele riu. – Na verdade, é hora de tirar as fotografias dos padrinhos. _

– _Então vamos! _

_Edward colocou a mão em seus ombros, sua expressão demonstrando preocupação. – Eu posso ter falado brincando, mas eu realmente queria ver como você estava. _

_Seu coração aqueceu com a seriedade que seu tom havia tomado. – Eu estou bem. _

_Seus lábios se apertaram em uma linha dura. _

– _Tente permanecer sentada, tanto quanto você puder hoje. _

– _Edward! – protestou ela. _

– _Estou falando sério. _

– _Eu estava liberada para voltar ao trabalho e toda a atividade normal há duas semanas atrás, lembra? _

– _Isso ainda não significa que você deve ir em plena aceleração o tempo todo. Era uma coisa você voltar ao trabalho, mas entre o jantar de ensaio e festa de despedida esta semana, você forçou demais a si mesma. _

_Tanto quanto ela odiava admitir, ela estava exausta. _

– _Ok, ok, Sr. Mandão. Quando terminar com as fotos, eu vou sentar e colocar os meus pés pra cima até a cerimônia começar. _

_Um sorriso de satisfação encheu seus lábios. _

– _Bom. – Ele tirou um dos cachos para fora de seu rosto. – Mas me reserve pelo menos uma dança na recepção. _

_Seu estômago se apertou quando ele falou da recepção. Não só ela iria cantar na cerimônia, mas Alice tinha pedido para ela cantar durante a primeira dança dela e de Jasper. _

_Edward deve ter notado sua apreensão, porque ele a puxou para junto dele. – Você está com medo do palco? _

_Ela engoliu a bílis subindo em sua garganta. – Um pouco. _

– _Você vai estar incrível. Você sempre está. _

– _Espero que sim, ela resmungou. _

_Ele se afastou para tocar seu rosto com suas mãos. – Bem, eu sei que sim. _

_Ele levou seus lábios aos dela. Tanto como teve um efeito calmante e agradável, uma propagação formigou a partir do topo da cabeça até os dedos dos pés. _

– _Não, não, não! Você dois não comecem! Você não vai estragar a maquiagem de Isabella antes das fotos! – Alice protestou. _

_Edward gemeu contra os lábios de Isabella ao se separar dela. _

– _Você é uma estraga–tesão! – ele brincou. _

_Alice riu. – Cuidado, Papaizão. Eu poderia encontrar uma outra bolsa para pregar em você. _

_Com um aceno de cabeça, Edward apenas riu de sua brincadeira. – Não pense que eu não avisei a Jasper com uma orientação clara de como você age quando está chateada e empunhando uma bolsa. É uma arma perigosa! _

_Isabella continuava tão chocada por suas amigáveis brincadeiras, que ela simplesmente seguiu em silêncio atrás deles, enquanto caminhavam até o santuário. Depois de tirar um milhão de imagens, primeiro com Alice, e depois dela em outra sala com Jasper, Isabella começou a sentir que seu rosto estava congelado em um sorriso, e ela poderia estar cega com todos os flashes. _

_Muito em breve, e era hora da cerimônia começar. Isabella ficou na frente de Carlee e olhou a enorme multidão na Igreja. Olhando por cima do seu ombro, ela observou Alice pegar o braço do seu pai. Ele se inclinou e beijou sua bochecha. – Você sempre será minha pequena menina. – disse ele. _

_Uma pontada de tristeza tomou conta de Isabella, ao pensar que seu próprio pai jamais a levaria até o altar. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ela sabia que se ela e Edward se casassem, seu avô estaria mais do que feliz em fazer as honras. _

_Ela afastou os sentimentos de tristeza e pesar. Bella vez disso, ela abraçou os de felicidade pura e completa com o futuro pela frente, tanto para si mesma, como para Alice. _

_Ela não teve que forçar um enorme sorriso em seu rosto, quando ela alcançou Edward na porta do altar. Quando ela deslizou o braço através do seu, para caminharem pelo corredor, Charlie deu um chute suave. Ela não podia evitar de se sentir como a mulher mais bem–aventurada na terra. _

_Isabella sentou–se na festa em uma mesa sob vários candelabros brilhantes. Ela não podia acreditar como tudo ficou tão belo, com os arranjos florais transbordando e as esculturas de gelo. As famílias de Alice e Jasper tinha ido com tudo para a recepção. Depois de devorar seu prato, Edward levantou seus olhos, observando como ela brincava com a comida. _

– _Charlie vai ficar mal–humorado, se você não comer. – advertiu, limpando a boca com o seu guardanapo de linho. _

– _Eu vou comer quando eu terminar de cantar. A última coisa que eu quero fazer é que meus nervos me façam vomitar no palco, no grande dia de Alice e Jasper _

_Com seu olhar cético, ela respondeu: – Eu prometo que assim que eu terminar, eu vou comer tudo, incluindo vários pedaços do bolo dos noivos. _

_Edward tomou um gole de champanhe antes de acenar em acordo. – Quando que você vai cantar? _

– _Depois dos discursos. _

– _Isso não é muito tempo. _

– _Parece que é mais cedo do que eu pensei. – ela respondeu, apontando para onde o irmão de Jasper e seu padrinho, estava com um microfone na mão. _

_Enquanto Anthony falava, Isabella percebeu que era Edward, não ela, que tinha começado a se contorcer na cadeira. Sua mão deslocava de sua coxa para o seu bolso várias vezes. _

_Quando ela lançou–lhe um olhar interrogativo, ele murmurou. – Desculpe. _

_Uma vez que Anthony terminou seu discurso com uma salva de palmas, Carlee tomou o microfone com a mão trêmula. Já com lágrimas nos olhos, ela começou a falar sobre sua irmã. Não demorou muito para que todos estivessem chorando, Isabella incluída. _

_Quando o líder da banda tomou a microfone de Carlee, Isabella sentiu as borboletas em seu estômago virar pedregulhos. Uma vez mais, Edward ficou inquieto em seu assento. _

– _Não me diga que você está nervoso por mim? – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido. _

– _Oh, hum ... sim, eu acho que eu peguei seu nervoso ou algo assim. – ele finalmente resmungou. _

– _E agora é hora para a noiva e noivo dançarem pela primeira vez, como marido e mulher. _

_Isabella fez uma careta. – Agora é minha vez. _

_Edward sorriu. – Quebre as pernas, querida. _

– _Muito obrigada. – ela murmurou. _

_Sem ninguém ver, ele estendeu a mão e bateu na sua bunda. Sua jovialidade derreteu seu nervosismo. _

_A primeira vez que Alice a ouviu cantar em uma noite de karaoke em um dos seus cafés favoritos, ela jurou que Isabella soou como uma de suas cantoras favoritas, Patty Griffin. _

_Assim nunca houve qualquer duvida, qual musica que Isabella cantaria Celestial Day na primeira dança de Alice com Jasper. Esta também era uma das canções favoritas de Isabella para cantar. _

_Ela agarrou o microfone com confiança e olhou para o lotado salão de baile. – Há sete anos meu noivo disse: "Ei, eu acho que você vai amar a namorada do meu colega de quarto. Ela é muito doce, mas mais do que isso, ela é louca e engraçada como o inferno também! _

_Isabella sorriu com as risadas dos convidados. – Eu sabia, desde a primeira vez que eu conheci Alice, que Travis estava certo, e que iríamos ser as melhores amigas. Eu também vim a amar Jasper. Eu tenho a bênção de chamá–la de minha melhor amiga por todos esses anos, e ela e Jasper têm sido uma parte da minha vida, tanto nos momentos bons, como nos ruins. _

_Isabella viu as lágrimas cintilantes nos olhos de Alice. – Não há palavras para expressar o quão feliz e emocionada eu estou por eles, por começarem esta nova jornada de sua vida juntos, como marido e mulher. Desejo–lhes toda as bênçãos do mundo e rezo para que Deus os preencha com muitos, muitos dias abençoados. _

_A banda começou a tocar as primeiras notas da música e depois Isabella se viu envolta na canção. _

_Ela derramou seu coração e alma nas palavras, e quando ela terminou a última nota, ela sabia que tinha batido a bola para fora do parque. Aplausos soaram em torno de Isabella, trazendo–a de volta para o palco. Ela sorriu com a reação. – Muito obrigada. _

_Quando ela entregou o microfone de volta para o líder da banda, ele gritou no microfone: _

– _Não foi incrível? _

_Aplausos continuavam explodindo através da sala, fazendo as bochechas de Isabella avermelharem ainda mais. Ela apressadamente se sentou em sua cadeira ao lado de Edward. _

– _Quais de vocês gostariam de ouvir Isabella cantar outra coisa? _

_Assobios e gritos eclodiram com a perspectiva. – Parece que eles querem Bis, baby. – Edward disse, com um sorriso. _

_Isabella sacudiu a cabeça. – Eu já vou cantar duas vezes. Eles vão achar que eu sou uma vadia procurando atenção ou alguma coisa. – protestou ela. _

– _Não, quando são as pessoas que estão pedindo para você voltar. _

_A voz do líder da banda interrompeu eles. – Edward, por que você não vem até aqui e veja se não pode convencer Isabella a cantar outra coisa para nós? _

_Quando ele começou a se levantar, Isabella agarrou a manga da camisa e a segurou como se fosse pela sua vida. – Não, ela gritou. _

_Ele de um sorriso tranqüilizador para ela. – Eu nunca vou entender como em um minuto você pode ser a mais segura de si, cantora profissional, e no próximo fica morrendo de medo de cantar. _

– _É apenas parte do meu doce lado neurótico. – respondeu ela. _

– _Olhe, basta tomar uma respiração profunda. Eu vou até lá e dou uma desculpa que você esta exausta demais para cantar novamente, por causa da sua condição delicada. _

– _Muito obrigada. – ela resmungou. _

_Edward foi até o palco e tomou o microfone do líder da banda. Ele olhou para o público. _

– _Bem, eu deveria estar aqui ou para pedir Bella para cantar para vocês de novo, ou para apresentar suas desculpas. _

_Ele olhou para Isabella. _

_– Mas eu devo admitir que o motivo real que eu estou aqui diante de vocês, não tem nada a ver com qualquer uma destas duas coisas._

_** Beijos e até**_


	8. Chapter FINAL

_**Oiiiii, cheguei mais cedo!**_

_**Último cap. meninas.**_

_**Nos falamos lá embaixo.**_

Edward foi até o palco e tomou o microfone do líder da banda. Ele olhou para o público.

– Bem, eu deveria estar aqui ou para pedir Bella para cantar para vocês de novo, ou para apresentar suas desculpas.

Ele olhou para Isabella.

– Mas eu devo admitir que o motivo real que eu estou aqui diante de vocês, não tem nada a ver com qualquer uma destas duas coisas.

Um sussurro correu através da multidão.

– Eu estou de pé aqui, perante vocês hoje, como um dos homens mais felizes do mundo. Eu tenho o amor de uma mulher bonita e um filho saudável a caminho. Mas mesmo isso não é suficiente. Testemunhando o compromisso hoje da cerimônia, eu não posso evitar de querer o mesmo que Alice e Jasper tem hoje.

Um coro de '"ohhhh" tocou toda a sala.

– Então, há apenas uma pergunta que eu quero fazer a Isabella agora.

Quando ele caminhou até ela, Isabella não podia deixar de sentir total e absoluta descrença. Ele encostou o microfone em cima da mesa, que soltou um barulho alto.

Enfiando a mão no bolso do terno, ele pegou uma caixa de veludo preta. Isabella arregalou os olhos, quando ele abriu para revelar um diamante cintilante. Uma vez que ele tinha em seus dedos, ele ajoelhou–se diante dela.

– Isabella Marie Swan, anjo da misericórdia e perdão, amor da minha vida e mãe do meu filho, você vai me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo e dizer que você vai se casar comigo?

– Oh meu Deus. – Isabella murmurou. Ela não conseguia parar as lágrimas de se acumularem em seus olhos verdes, enquanto sua mãos voavam para cobrir sua boca. – Oh meu Deus. – ela repetiu.

– Isso não é exatamente a resposta que eu estava esperando. – Edward brincou.

Lágrimas de alegria escorriam pelo seu rosto, enquanto ela jogava os braços em torno de seu pescoço.

– SIM! Sim, eu vou me casar com você!

A sala irrompeu novamente com aplausos. Isabella levou os lábios até Edward. Só quando ele começou a aprofundar o beijo, ela se afastou para beijar levemente suas bochechas, nariz e testa. Finalmente, ela trouxe seus lábios de volta para o seu.

Ele se afastou do seu abraço, para pegar sua mão esquerda na dele. Seu polegar ternamente correu seus dedos antes dele deslizar o anel.

– Há. Agora estamos oficialmente noivos.

Ela riu, antes de pegar ele por sua camisa e empurra-lo para ela novamente. Quando ela o beijou apaixonadamente, ele riu contra seus lábios.

– Bella, você se lembra que estamos em uma sala cheia de pessoas, certo?

Ela gritou e então se afastou rapidamente. Risos ecoaram em torno deles.

– Isso que é um poderoso sim, você todos não concordam? – ele chamou a multidão.

– Claro que sim! – Jacob gritou com o microfone de sua mesa.

Isabella cobriu o rosto em constrangimento. Felizmente, o líder da banda veio e pegou

o microfone de volta.

– Que tal uma música para os recém–casados e os recém–noivos? – perguntou.

– Não! Eu não quero tirar qualquer coisa do dia de Alice. – Isabella protestou.

– Baby, ela e Jasper sabiam de tudo sobre isso. Foi por isso que eu liguei para ela, era para perguntar se podia.

– Sério? – Isabella então olhou para onde Alice estava com um largo sorriso na pista de dança. Quando Isabella levantou as sobrancelhas interrogativamente, Alice assentiu e em seguida, soprou–lhe um beijo. Procurando a aprovação de Jasper, ele sorriu e levantou seus polegares.

– Ok, então. Vamos dançar.

Edward em seguida, a levantou da cadeira. Quando ela trouxe os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, ela não conseguia deixar de olhar com espanto em seu anel. De tempos em tempos, enquanto eles balançavam ao som da música, ela se esquecia momentaneamente sobre isso, até que a luz pegasse o diamante, e ele brilhava para ela. Ela sentia vontade de se beliscar para ter certeza que não tinha sido tudo um sonho maravilhoso.

– Você gostou?

– É lindo!

Edward sorriu.

– Eu não tinha certeza do que você gostaria, assim Jacob foi comigo me ajudar a escolher.

– Sério?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

– Ele tem um gosto muito bom. Um sorriso cortou em seu rosto.

– É claro que, cada vez que eu tentava ir para um anel mais barato, ele gostava de me lembrar de coisas do nosso passado.

Isabella riu.

– Eu não acho que eu queira saber o que ele disse para induzi–lo a comprar um diamante tão grande.

– Ele deve pensar em uma carreira na CIA. Seus poderes de persuasão são intensos.

A música, então, chegou ao fim.

– Todos estão prontos! É hora de cortar o bolo. Alguém quer colocar um dinheiro bom em uma aposta que Jasper estará encharcado de gelo em cerca de dois segundos? – O líder da banda questionou, com um coro de risos e vaias.

Depois que o bolo foi cortado e todos tinham se enchido com a delícia açucarada, Isabella e Edward mais uma vez voltaram para a pista de dança. Quando eles balançavam ao som da música, Edward sorriu para ela.

– Então futura Sra. Cullen, quando é que vamos nos casar?

Isabella inclinou a cabeça para a direita, perdida em pensamentos.

– Por mais que eu gostaria de não estar grávida no meu vestido de casamento, eu quero fazê–lo antes de Charlie nascer.

– Ah, legitimar o pequeno homem e tudo, hein?

Ela riu.

– Exatamente.

– Você quer algo assim? – Ele perguntou, apontando ao redor do salão de luxo.

Isabella franziu o nariz.

– Eu tinha algo assim planejados há muitos anos.

Edward ficou tenso em sua alusão ao seu casamento com Travis.

– Quero algo simples, com apenas a família e amigos mais próximos. – Ela olhou para ele.

– Nós poderíamos nos casar na minha igreja e ter a recepção no celeiro.

Edward inalou bruscamente.

– Pop vai cagar um tijolo se eu não casar na igreja católica.

– Então, podemos pensar em outra coisa.

– E sobre o campo, que tem vista para a lagoa?

– Você não acha que vai estar muito frio?

– Vamos manter a cerimônia curta e suave. – Edward brincou.

Isabella sorriu.

– Ok, isso parece bom. Então, podemos ter a recepção no celeiro. Será que assim ficaria melhor?

– Tudo que me importa é a parte em que você diz 'eu aceito' e tornar–se minha esposa. Edward levou seus lábios aos dela.

Quando ela correu sua língua em sua boca e apertou–se contra ele, Edward afastou com surpresa.

– Você está tentando começar algo comigo, Swan?

Sem tirar os olhos dele, ela balançou a cabeça.

– Leve–me lá em cima.

– Você está brincando?

– Você quer que eu implore?

– Isabella. – ele rosnou.

– Edward. – ela começou docemente: – Será que você pode, por favor, me levar lá em cima para a nossa grande suite alugada e fazer amor comigo até eu desmaiar de cansaço?

Seus olhos se arregalaram como se ela tivesse ficado maluca.

–Eu não posso acreditar que você acabou de dizer isso.

– Você prefere que eu fale sujo e diga, por favor, leve–me lá em cima e me foda até eu desmaiar de cansaço? – brincou ela.

– Você está me matando, Bella. Absolutamente e completamente me matando.

– Então faça alguma coisa sobre isso.

– Não deveríamos supostamente ficar até Alice e Jasper saírem?

– A família de Jasper é italiana. Eles vão beber e festejar até às duas da manhã.

As sobrancelhas loiras de Edward franziram.

– Como máfia italiana?

Isabella riu.

– Eu não penso assim.

Ela cutucou de brincadeira.

– Basta ir até eles e fazer uma oferta que não podem recusar a aceitar, e levar a sua noiva no andar de cima, para consumar o seu noivado.

Ele franziu o cenho.

– Você deveria consumar um casamento, não um compromisso.

– Tudo bem. Eu vou fazer isso. – Isabella pegou sua mão e levou–o para fora da pista de dança.

– Pelo menos a multidão está espalhada. – Edward observou.

– Porque você está tão preocupado?

– Eu só não quero fazer nada que possa destratar Alice e Jasper. Eles já foram extremamente generosos ao concordar em compartilhar o dia deles com a minha proposta.

Quando se aproximaram, Alice havia esmagado o gelo, para esfregar e lamber na bochecha de Jasper. Isabella inclinou–se e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Alice sorriu

amplamente e acenou com a cabeça. Edward atirou a Jasper um olhar impotente e Jasper piscou de volta.

– Eu entendi rapaz. – ele murmurou.

Isabella puxou a mão de Edward.

– Esta tudo bem Papai, agora pode me levar lá em cima e me violentar.

Ele riu.

– Se eu soubesse que colocar uma pedra em sua mão teria este resultado, eu teria feito isto mais cedo.

Quando eles entraram no elevador vazio, Isabella pegou Edward desprevenido empurrando–o contra a parede.

– Bella, o que...

Ela o cortou esmagando seus lábios nos dele. Pegando as mãos dele, ela as empurrou acima de sua cabeça e prendeu Edward contra a parede. Sua língua entrou em sua boca, avidamente se esfregando tentadoramente contra ele.

Um gemido baixo irrompeu no fundo de sua garganta. Segurando suas mãos para cima com apenas uma mão, Isabella arrastou a outra mão no peito e abaixo da cintura para embalar sua ereção crescente.

Ele arrancou os lábios do dela. Ofegante, ele olhou em seus olhos verdes esmeralda que ardiam de desejo.

– Isabella Swan, você está tentando me estuprar nesse elevador?

Apertando seu pau, ela levantou as sobrancelhas para ele.

– Eu não acho que seria exatamente contra sua vontade a violação?

Ele riu.

– Bom ponto.

Enquanto ela trabalhava em sua ereção, seus lábios beijavam o pescoço dele.

Edward estremeceu quando ela lambeu ao longo do seu queixo. – Deixe–me adivinhar. Esta excitação neste momento foi possível graças aos hormônios da gravidez?

Sua risadinha vibrou contra sua bochecha.

– Sim, foi. Ugh, eles estão loucos.

Ela continuou segurando seu membro e se afastou.

– Eu acho que agora começo a entender o que é ser você.

Jogando a cabeça para trás, Edward rugia com as gargalhadas.

– Você quer dizer, que sente como um garanhão?

De olhos arregalados, ela respondeu:

– Uh–huh.

– Então por que você se afastou?

– Bem, porque você reclamou.

– Isso não foi uma queixa, baby.

Ela sorriu, enquanto passava as mãos até a frente de seu smoking.

– Então você não se importa de ser molestado em um elevador público?

– De jeito nenhum. Na verdade, eu estava gostando muito.

O elevador soou, e as portas se abriram no andar deles.

– Acho que nós vamos ter que continuar isso em nosso quarto. – Isabella disse.

Edward tirou seu smoking e colocou na frente de sua cintura, para esconder a sua condição. Embora gozasse o inferno com Isabella sendo tão agressiva no elevador, seus planos para a noite foram um pouco destruído. Não haveria nenhuma cena de sedução lenta como um casal de noivos, considerando que ele estava a meio mastro.

Isabella pegou o cartão do quarto da mão dele e abriu a porta. Ele segurou seu fôlego, quando ela entrou.

– Oh, meu Deus. – ela murmurou.

Ele esticou o pescoço, para ver como ficou o quarto com as pétalas de rosa espalhadas pelo chão. Sobre a mesa, um balde de champanhe e morangos. Mesmo que ele não pudesse ver o rosto dela, ele sabia que seu olhar estava virado para as velas no quarto, esperando para serem acesas e um pacote rosa embrulhado sobre a cama.

Ela se virou para olhar ele na porta.

– É a mesma coisa ...

Ele sorriu.

– Nosso primeiro encontro.

Lágrimas brilhavam em seus olhos quando ela fechou a distância entre eles. Desta vez, quando ela o beijou, foi com amor, e não paixão.

– Eu te amo tanto, tanto, Edward. – ela murmurou contra seus lábios.

– Eu também te amo.

Afastando–se, ela inclinou a cabeça para ele.

– Eu não vou nem perguntar o que está na caixa, porque eu não acredito que você conseguiu encontrar lingerie que entrasse em mim.

Ele revirou os olhos.

– Você age como se tivesse metros de largura. A única coisa que mostra que você esta grávida é sua barriga. Ele levou a mão ao estômago. – Você é a mulher grávida mais linda e sexy que eu já vi.

– Ah, querido, você é tão doce. – Ela inclinou–se para beliscar seu lábio inferior com os dentes. – Mas você não tem que se preocupar em me elogiar, porque pode ter certeza que você vai transar hoje à noite.

Ele resmungou.

– Você e esta boca.

Ela sorriu.

– Bem, você está preso com ela, então é melhor aproveitar.

– Ah, eu vou apreciá–la, assim como várias partes do seu corpo.

– Você é um menino muito impertinente. – ela murmurou antes de beijá–lo novamente.

Edward chutou a porta, enquanto Isabella o empurrava para a cama. Quando passaram pela mesa com os morangos e as taças de champagne, ele parou. Desesperadamente querendo saborear o momento, ele disse:

– Espere, apenas um minuto baby.

– O que você quer fazer?

– Podemos abrir um espumante e celebrar nosso compromisso? – ele perguntou.

As sobrancelhas de Isabella subiram franzidas.

– Mas eu não posso beber.

Edward virou a garrafa para revelar que era apenas cidra de macã, enviando um sorriso radiante ao rosto de Isabella.

– Ah, eu adoro isso. Você pensou em tudo.

Ele começou a retirar a garrafa do gelo, mas Isabella o puxou novamente embora.

– Vamos guardá–lo para mais tarde. – Seus dedos então foram para os botões de sua camisa.

– Você não quer um pouco de cidra antes? – Ele questionou, com a diversão vibrando em sua voz.

Ela olhou para ele, uma mistura de amor e luxúria irradiando em seus olhos.

– Não. Eu só quero fazer amor com o meu noivo.

– Eu gosto de como isto soa. – ele respondeu, enquanto arrancava sua camisa. – E eu vou gostar ainda mais quando você for a Sra. Edward Cullen.

– Hmm ... a minha sensibilidade feminista deveria se irritar com esta insinuação, mas eu gosto do som.

Enquanto ele tirava as calças, perguntou:

– Você não quer fazer algo louco no seu nome como Isabella Swan–Cullen, não é?

– Não, Sr. Neanderthal, eu não. – Ela sorriu para ele. – Eu só quero ser sua esposa.

– E pode ser o mais rápido possível? – Ele questionou

– É claro.

– Pensei em marcar a data dentro de algumas semanas.

Isabella respirou.

– Uau, eu não sabia que você estava com tanta pressa.

Seus dedos carinhosamente roçaram seu abdômen.

– Nós não temos muito tempo, antes da chegada do nosso homenzinho.

– Isso é verdade, mas o planejamento de um casamento não é fácil, mesmo para um pequeno, como estamos considerando.

Ele jogou as mãos para cima. – Eu só quero ser o seu marido!

Ela riu. – E você vai ser, Sr. Impaciente. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, e se você tentar correr eu jogo o laço e te imobilizo.

– Mmm, esta é a minha cowgirl perversa.

– Você é impossível. – Passando os dedos pelo cabelo, ela balançou a cabeça. – Nós devemos ser unidos no sagrado matrimônio, mas na verdade nossa relação foi cimentada no momento em que Charlie foi concebido.

Enquanto os lábios de Edward encontravam os dela, seus dedos foram para o zíper do vestido. Com um movimento de seu pulso, o vestido se abriu, e ele empurrou–o pelos ombros.

Suas sobrancelhas franziram, antes que seus lábios se curvasse em um sorriso com a visão de sua calcinha de vovó.

– Ooh, Bella, você pode conseguir mais algumas dessas?

O rosto de Isabella ficou da cor do vestido fúcsia jogado em seus pés.

– Eu tinha que usar esta, muito obrigada!

Ela cruzou os braços sobre os seios nus em um acesso de raiva. Quando ele riu, ela lançou–lhe um olhar mortal.

– Não é uma questão engraçada, Edward. Quer dizer, eu sempre fui uma menina cheia de curvas, mas é melhor você se preparar para ter um pouco mais de mim para amar.

– Eu já lhe disse que você não esta gorda, é apenas a barriga... mas qualquer gordura que quiser abrir uma loja aqui. – ele fez uma pausa antes de tocar seu peito – enquanto a outra mão foi para sua bunda – ou aqui, está muito bom para mim!

Ela revirou os olhos. – Mais uma vez, você é completamente e totalmente impossível!

– E você fica tão sexy quando está chateada.

Ele a beijou, antes que ela pudesse responde–lo. Sua boca se apertou em resistência, então ele deslizou sua língua contra seus lábios. Quando ela se recusou a ceder, um rosnado baixo veio da parte de trás de sua garganta.

– Pare de ser tão teimosa, Bella. – ele murmurou contra seus lábios.

Sua mão serpenteou entre seus seios, até alcançar as coxas. Ele a acariciou sobre a calcinha de vovó, deixando Isabella tensa. Quando ele colocou um dedo sob o elástico e dentro de sua vagina, ela engasgou.

Ele aproveitou a oportunidade para lançar sua língua em sua boca. Suas mãos que estavam penduradas molemente ao lado do corpo, foram para o seu cabelo, e quando ela enfiou os dedos entre os fios, Edward sabia que ela tinha se rendido.

– Esta é a minha garota. – ele disse enquanto dava leves beijos em sua bochecha. Quando chegou ao seu ouvido, ele mergulhou outro dedo dentro dela, enquanto sussurrava:

– Minha menina linda e sexy, que me tira o fôlego, não importa o tamanho que ela esteja ou a calcinha que vista.

Um gemido ofegante se transformou em uma gargalhada. – Você é bom, Papaizão. Muito, muito bom. – ela respondeu, repetindo as palavras de Alice mais cedo naquele dia.

Com os dedos ainda trabalhando, ele a aliviou sobre a cama. Ele curvou–se ao lado dela. Seus olhos se contraiam fechados, enquanto ela se contorcia contra sua mão, esfregando seus quadris contra ele, enquanto ele acelerava o passo. – Mmm, por favor... – ela murmurou, sua respiração quente contra seu rosto.

– Por favor o que, amor?

– Me faça gozar, Edward. No momento que seu polegar roçou seu clitóris, os dedos dela apertaram a borda do cobertor quando ela gritou.

Sem perder tempo, ele deslizou seus dedos para fora de suas paredes ainda apertadas e descartou sua cueca. Ele ficou de joelhos diante dela. Com sua barriga em expansão, achar uma posição era sempre interessante. Abrindo as pernas, ele empurrou–se dentro dela.

Isabella envolveu suas pernas apertadas ao redor de sua cintura, e ele agarrou–a por trás dos joelhos. Quando ele bateu nela, ela ergueu os braços acima da cabeça e apertou os lençóis. Quando ela mordeu o lábio para manter em silencio seus gritos apaixonados, Edward acalmou seus movimentos. – Não seja tímida, Bella. Deixe–me ouvir você. – ele insistiu.

Suas bochechas tingiram de rosa. – E se alguém ouvir?

– Quem se importa? Eu quero ouvir você. Eu quero saber o que eu faço para você.

Ela tremeu em suas palavras. – Certo. – ela murmurou.

Ele sorriu para ela. – Ótimo.

Quando ele mergulhou de novo dentro dela, ele foi recompensado com um gemido baixo de Isabella. Trazendo a sua mão entre eles, ele a acariciava enquanto entrava e saia de dentro dela, fazendo com que ela finalmente gritasse.

Ele fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás com os gritos de Isabella, que eram como música para seus ouvidos. Não demorou muito antes dela gozar, gritando seu nome repetidas vezes. Ele continuou empurrando dentro e fora dela, até que sua ereção convulsionou em torno dele. Ele não estava pronto ainda. Ele queria prolongar seu prazer o máximo de tempo possível.

Mas quando ele sentiu Isabella se apertar em torno dele, seus olhos se abriram. Ela sorriu triunfante para ele, quando ele começou a gozar. Agora era a sua vez de emitir gritos guturais profundos e gemer.

Depois que ele terminou estremecendo dentro dela, Edward virou de costas, caindo ao lado de Isabella na cama. Seu peito arfava, e ele lutou para recuperar o fôlego.

Ela aconchegou–se a ele e beijou sua bochecha. – Eu te amo, Edward.

– Eu sei. – ele ofegou. O barulho alto, do tapa da mão dela descendo em sua coxa ecoou pelo quarto, junto a gargalhada profunda dele.

Ele se virou para pegar sua expressão ultrajada. – E eu também te amo, porra!

_**Três semanas mais tarde **_

Isabella olhou seu reflexo no espelho de corpo inteiro da sua avó.

Virando à esquerda e à direita, ela deixou as camadas macias do seu vestido de noiva girar em torno dela.

Na sua cabeça, o vestido tinha sido a coisa mais linda que ela já tinha visto, com sua cintura império fluindo em metros de cetim, junto com um corpete pérola intrincado e incrustado de contas de lantejoulas.

Ela nunca imaginou encontrar um modelo de vestido noiva de grávida tão lindo, especialmente em um prazo tão curto.

Mas agora que o grande dia tinha chegado, ela não tinha tanta certeza.

– Ugh, eu acho que posso afirmar que eu pareço o Homem Marshmallow, do filme Ghostbusters. – ela gemeu.

– Oh não, você não vai começar! – Alice argumentou, ajustando a tiara brilhante na parte superior da cabeça de Isabella.

A prima de Isabella, Stacy, balançou a cabeça, enquanto ajudava a arrumar o longo

véu.

– Não seja boba, Bella. Você está absolutamente linda.

– Se eu fosse heterossexual, eu queria ver a minha noiva exatamente assim como você está. – Jacob disse, com um sorriso malicioso.

– Oh, Deus, você está começando a soar muito parecido como Edward. – Isabella respondeu.

– Agora você vai ouvi–los, meu docinho. Você esta absolutamente deslumbrante! – Sua avó gritou atrás de Isabella.

Ela nem sequer olhou em torno de sua caixa de jóias, para pegar o item emprestado que Isabella deveria usar no seu casamento.

O laço azul entrelaçado em sua liga, entrou como o item azul, enquanto o véu e o vestido completou o item novo. Cuidadosamente escondido sob os metros de tecido como item velho, entrou seu antigo par de botas de cowboy.

Hoje, ela estava confortável, com sapatos que se encaixavam em seus pés inchados e não a fariam tropeçar e cair.

Isabella suspirou. – Eu aprecio que vocês tentem me fazer sentir melhor, mas sério, eu estou uma mistura entre o homem Marshmallow e o boneco dos pneu Michelin.

Alice bufou. – Pare de caçar elogios.

Segurando os ombros de Isabella, ela a virou para ficar de frente para ela. – Você é a noiva mais linda que eu já vi em toda minha vida, e eu estou me incluindo nessa conta! Não importa se você está grávida de sete meses. O momento que você entrar no altar, você vai arrancar todo o fôlego de Edward.

As lágrimas desceram pelos olhos de Isabella com o elogio de Alice. – Oh merda, não inicie o sistema hidráulico agora, que vai estragar toda maquiagem! Ela agitou as mãos freneticamente na frente do rosto de Isabella.

Isabella empurrou para longe. – Ok, ok, eu não vou chorar.

– Bom.

Com um colar de pérolas em sua mão, Vovó avançou sobre elas. – Podem todos nos dar licença um momento?

Alice sorriu. – Claro. Vamos tirar os buquês da geladeira.

– Não pense que vou deixar você colocar meu cravo.

– E por que não?

– Porque você sempre acaba me esfaqueando! – Jacob gritou. Eles continuaram discutindo, enquanto saiam pela porta.

Uma vez que elas estavam sozinhas, Isabella arqueou as sobrancelhas com expectativa.

Sua avó estava com uma expressão tão grave, que fez Isabella se sentir desconfortável. Tentando aliviar o clima, ela brincou: – Você sabe que não precisa ter uma conversa sobre sexo comigo, certo?

Sua avó acenou com a mão, em desdém. – Eu espero que não. É claro, eu assumo que você já navega nestas águas, desde Travis.

O rosto de Isabella aqueceu, enquanto ela concordava. Sem outra palavra, sua avó foi para trás de Isabella. Ela levou as mãos sobre a cabeça de Isabella e depois colocou o colar de pérolas no seu pescoço. Suas mãos descansaram um pouco na clavícula dela.

Depois que ela prendeu o fecho, ela agarrou os ombros de Isabella e segurou o seu olhar no espelho. – Toda a minha vida, eu queria um colar de pérolas verdadeiros. Por ocasião do nosso terceiro aniversário de casamento, o seu avô trabalhava em dois empregos, para comprar essas pérolas para mim, depois que ele fez algo muito parecido com o que Edward fez.

Isabella ofegou com horror. – Oh vovó, eu não posso acreditar que o vovô algum dia fosse capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas!

– Ele pensou que podia fugir do casamento e do compromisso, mas quando o fez, ele percebeu seu erro. É algo que eu nunca disse a ninguém, nem mesmo a sua mãe.

Sua avó sorriu. – É claro que a razão que foi possível depois do seu caso, nós continuarmos, foi porque ele nunca desistiu de me reconquistar. Eu acho que eu tenho a sua mãe e estas pérolas, como prova da sua insistência.

– Então você o perdoou?

– Eu ainda estou com ele, não é?

Isabella segurou as pérolas, enquanto pensava em todos os anos felizes que os avós tiveram juntos. Nunca, sequer uma vez, ela tinha visto uma rachadura na fachada. Eles eram o casal dos seus sonhos, um exemplo do que ela queria na sua vida.

As palavras de sua avó trouxeram Isabella de volta.

– Eu queria te dizer isso hoje, então você iria entender que nenhum casamento é perfeito. Você vai ter momentos bons e maus momentos, dores de cabeça e alegria. Não pense que por causa do que aconteceu antes, que seu amor ficou manchado e nunca mais vai ser tão forte ou bonito. O amor que atravessa as mais duras provações e sobrevive, é o que vale a pena ter.

– Obrigada, vovó. Ela se inclinou e beijou a bochecha enrugada de sua avó. – Você acha que Edward e eu seremos tão felizes como você e vovô tem sido?

Sua avó sorriu. – Eu acho que você vai.

– Eu espero que sim.

– O tempo passa tão rápido quando você está feliz e apaixonada. Uma hora você vai ser jovem, e no minuto seguinte você vai estar de pé na frente de sua neta, tendo uma conversa parecida com a que teve com sua mãe no dia de seu casamento.

Com a menção de sua mãe, os olhos de Isabella ficaram marejados mais uma vez. Ela teria dado qualquer coisa, para sua mãe estar em pé ao seu lado, ajustando o seu véu, e dizendo que ela era a noiva mais bonita.

Quando ela olhou novamente para sua avó, ela balançou a cabeça. – A última coisa na terra que sua mãe desejaria é que você estivesse triste hoje. Ela quer que você esteja feliz e abraçe o futuro maravilhoso pela frente com Edward e com Charlie.

– Eu sei que ela gostaria disto. Mas é muito difícil.

Sua avó levou as mãos para tocar no rosto de Isabella. – Eu sei, menina. Ela era minha única filha, e eu daria qualquer coisa para tê–la aqui. Mas ela nunca está muito longe. Ela está sempre aqui. Sua avó colocou a mão sobre o coração de Isabella. – Ela vai estar aqui com você hoje, e quando esse menino doce chegar neste mundo e for colocado em seus braços pela primeira vez, ela vai estar lá também.

Isabella mordeu o lábio para reprimir suas emoções, antes de atirar os braços ao redor de sua avó. – Obrigada por estar comigo aqui hoje.

– O prazer é meu, docinho.

Seu avô pigarreou na porta. – Tudo bem, a cerimonialista disse para avisar que esta na hora.

Isabella saiu dos braços de sua avó. Por um segundo, ela olhou seu avô com uma luz diferente, pelos erros do passado, mas então ela pensou em Edward e no seu perdão, e um sorriso curvou em seus lábios.

Ela caminhou até ele e beijou sua bochecha. Quando ela se afastou, agarrou as lapelas de seu terno e sorriu. – Olha como você esta bonito.

Seu avô sorriu. – É o meu melhor terno. Eu esperava que você gostasse.

– Eu estarei honrada em estar em seu braço.

Quando eles começaram a ir em direção da porta, ele parou. – Virgínia lhe contou sobre as pérolas, não é?

Boca de Isabella se abriu. – Como você sabe?

– O olhar no seu rosto, quando eu entrei no quarto.

– Eu sinto muito.

– Não sinta, Bellita. Estou surpreso que Edward não lhe contou.

Seus olhos se arregalaram em descrença. – Você disse a ele? Quando?

– No dia que ele veio aqui pegar a comida, enquanto você estava na cama de repouso.

– Mas por quê?

Seu avô fez uma careta. – Eu queria que ele entendesse que eu sabia o que ele estava passando, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu queria que ele lutasse como louco para ter você de volta.

– Você gosta dele tanto assim?

– Eu gosto. – Seu avô sorriu. – Eu acho que poderia até amá–lo.

Isabella virou a cabeça para olhar ele com surpresa. – Sério?

– Estou feliz por você, Bellita. Eu acho que Edward será um marido maravilhoso e te fará muito feliz.

– Oh vovô. – ela murmurou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

– Não chore agora.

– Elas são lágrimas de felicidade, eu prometo.

– Sim, mas você vai me causar problemas, com todas estas galinhas cacarejando por aqui que eu fiz você estragar sua maquiagem.

Ela riu. – Tudo bem então. Eu não gostaria de deixá–lo em apuros.

– Bom, então. Olhando para o vestido de Isabella, ele coçou a cabeça.– Vamos ver como vamos tirar você daqui naquela coisa.

Ela riu, enquanto se virava e deslizava para fora do quarto. Ela caminhou em direção a sala, a procura da cerimonialista.

– Como estou tia Isabella? – Georgie perguntou, girando em volta dela com seu smoking minúsculo.

Ela sorriu. – Você esta lindo e tão crescido.

Ele estendeu sua almofada. – Eu pensei que hoje eu levaria as alianças do casamento.

– Sinto muito, querido, mas Alice e seu vovô Carlisle que estão no comando dos anéis.

Georgie bateu a mão na cabeça. – Então por que diabos eu sou o portador do Anel?

Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram, enquanto Alice tentava esconder a risada atrás do seu buquê. – George Byron Parker! Não se atreva a dizer uma palavra feia assim! – Isabella brigou.

– Diabos é uma palavra feia?

– Sim, é.

Georgie deu de ombros. – Ah, eu só ouvi John e tio Edward usarem.

– Bem, deixe–os ficarem em apuros, não você. – Ela acariciou suas costas.

– Você tem um trabalho muito importante, pois o portador do anel, mesmo sem os anéis de casamento é uma parte muito importante na cerimônia, o que torna você muito especial.

– Sério?

– Sim.

Georgie pareceu momentaneamente aplacado. Então seu rosto anuviou novamente. – Eu realmente tenho que andar com ela? – Ele empurrou o queixo sobre Sarah, a prima de Isabella, e a daminha do casamento.

– O que há de errado com a Sarah?

Georgie revirou os olhos, exasperado. – Ela é uma menina!

Isabella mordeu o lábio para não sorrir. – Eu prometo que ela é uma menina muito boa, e você não terá que segurar sua mão ou qualquer coisa assim.

– Bom!

Marie, a organizadora do casamento, bateu palmas. – Ok, então. Está na hora. Georgie, Sarah, vocês irão entrar primeiro. Então eu preciso de Jacob, Stacy, e Alice ... oh meu Deus, rimou. – Marie riu.

Alice revirou os olhos quando entregou a Isabella seu buquê enorme. – Essa garota realmente não é normal.

Isabella soltou uma gargalhada. Ela ajudou a aliviar um pouco da tensão que sentia. Puxando algumas respirações profundas, ela tentou se acalmar. Depois de todos esses anos, finalmente estava acontecendo. Ela estava se casando.

Quando ela sentia o chute de Charlie sob os metros de tecido, ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Deus certamente a tinha abençoado, depois de uma longa estrada com muita dor, ela chegou a este ponto de extrema alegria.

Quando eles saíram para a varanda da frente, Isabella olhou para o céu. Era como se Deus tivesse sorrindo em seu dia especial, não só os abençoando com um lindo céu sem nuvens, mas um dos dias excepcionalmente quentes na Geórgia, para final de janeiro.

Ela se inclinou sobre o braço do seu avô, enquanto eles caminharam para fora da casa.

Lembranças passaram pela sua mente, de fazer este mesmo caminho com Edward, quando eles fizeram a sua escapada da meia–noite, para mergulhar no lago.

O corredor gramado que levava até o altar, estava coberto com pétalas de rosa entrelaçadas vermelha, rosa e amarelo.

O coração de Isabella se aqueceu, pois era um toque especial, não apenas para animar a grama do inverno, mas uma lembrança dos momentos felizes, com as pétalas de rosa no quarto do hotel, quando eles se envolveram pela primeira vez, em busca do bebê.

Isso trouxe um sorriso radiante ao seu rosto. Mas seu sorriso cresceu ainda mais com a visão de Edward em pé na frente do altar. Ele olhava para o corredor, tentando desesperadamente pegar um vislumbre dela.

O quarteto de cordas terminar de tocar Canon in D e depois mudou para os primeiros acordes da Marcha Nupcial.

– É hora do show, Bellita. – disse seu avô, com uma mistura de diversão e tristeza vibrando em sua voz.

Ela respirou fundo e deu um passo adiante pelo corredor. Quando todos se levantaram de suas cadeiras para a sua entrada, o olhar de Edward ficou fixo nela, quando finalmente ele a viu.

Sua boca se abriu, enquanto seus olhos verdes arregalaram. Ela ficou sem ar com sua reação. Em vez do sorriso arrogante que ela esperava com sua aparência, ela foi surpreendida com os olhos de Edward brilhando com lágrimas.

Seu coração estremeceu e depois reiniciou. Nesse momento, tudo o que ela queria, era caminhar rapidamente até o altar, para que pudesse chegar até ele e atirar os braços ao seu redor. Ela não podia imaginar amá–lo mais, do que ela amava naquele momento.

Uma eternidade pareceu passar antes que ela chegasse ao seu lado. Edward limpou as lágrimas dos olhos com as costas da mão. Embora um sorriso trêmulo brilhasse em seu rosto, a emoção queimava em seus olhos verdes.

Sem pensar, ela soltou o braço de seu avô e colocou os braços ao redor dele. – Oh Edward. – ela murmurou, apertando–o com força.

– Isabella, estou quase sem palavras. Quero dizer, você está além do que eu imaginei. – Ele suspirou em uma respiração irregular e estremeceu em seus braços. – Você está infernalmente espetacular.

Mais uma vez, uma lembrança encheu sua mente, da noite que ela o encontrou para a sua sessão de tentativa do bebê pela primeira vez. Ele tinha cruzado o lobby do hotel lotado, beijou–a, e depois disse–lhe essas palavras. – Deus, Bella, eu te quero tanto que dói. – veio o sussurro sentido dele no seu ouvido.

– Eu sei. Eu te amo muito, também.

O ministro clareou a garganta. – Eu não acredito que tenha chegado a essa parte ainda.

Lembrando onde ela estava e como estava estragando o roteiro cuidadosamente planejado, ela se afastou. – Oosps. – ela respondeu, um rubor quente enchendo suas bochechas.

Risos explodiram no meio da multidão. Recuando, ela pegou mais uma vez o braço do seu avô. – Eu tenho que desistir de você, Bellita e não você fugir o mais rápido que puder. – ele brincou.

Ela sorriu para ele através das lágrimas. – Você nunca vai me ter distante, e você sabe disso.

– Eu não aceitaria nenhuma outra maneira, bebê. Especialmente com você carregando meu bisneto na barriga. Ele vai precisar de um homem para lhe ensinar algumas coisas.

– Vovô! – Isabella chiou, enquanto Earl piscava para Edward.

O ministro mais uma vez, limpou a garganta.

– Queridos irmãos, estamos aqui reunidos hoje, na presença de Deus, para unir Edward Carlisle Cullen e Isabella Marie Swan nos laços do matrimônio sagrado. – Isabella desviou o olhar do ministro e afogou– se na imagem sorridente de Edward.

Ela mal percebeu quando seu avô oficialmente lhe entregou e saiu para sentar ao lado de sua avó.

Seu primo, Dave, cantou Grow Old Along With Me, de John Lennon. Mas não havia ninguém para ela, além de Edward, o homem que tinha realizado todos os seus sonhos.

Isabella sacudiu de volta à realidade, quando o ministro chamou o nome dela, para repetir os votos que ele falava.

– Eu, Isabella Marie Swan, aceito, Edward Carlisle Cullen, como meu marido e te prometo ser fiel. Para amar e respeitar, a partir deste dia em diante, na alegria e na tristeza, na doença e na saúde, na riqueza ou na pobreza, até que a morte nos separe.

Bella uma voz potente, Edward repetiu seus votos com completa e total segurança, o que fez vibrar o coração de Isabella. Ele então pegou sua aliança de casamento com Carlisle, e deslizou em seu dedo. – Com esta aliança, você é minha.

Quando ela olhou para ele, ele piscou para ela, e ela não pôde deixar de sorrir com o orgulho que ele levantou sua cabeça. Ela pegou o anel de Alice e colocou–o no dedo dele e repetiu as palavras.

Eles, então, se viraram para o ministro, que sorriu.

– Pelo poder investido em mim por Deus todo–poderoso e o estado da Geórgia, eu vos declaro marido e mulher. – Ele deu a Edward um olhar penetrante. – Agora você pode beijar sua esposa.

– Já era hora. – respondeu Edward antes de levar suas mãos para tocar seu rosto. Seus lábios encontraram os dela em um casto, porém apaixonado beijo. Aplausos ecoaram em torno deles, quando Edward se afastou.

Unindo seu braço ao dele, eles começaram a descer o corredor e o morro até o celeiro para comemorar.

Enquanto Dave e sua banda harmonizavam perfeitamente a letra de sua canção com a primeira dança, Isabella balançava nos braços de Edward.

Olhando para o dossel de luzes cintilantes, ela não podia acreditar como Marie e sua equipe transformaram o celeiro em um paraíso de inverno. Estava absolutamente de tirar o

fôlego, e ela não podia deixar de suspirar de contentamento, com a forma como tudo tinha ficado tão perfeito.

Trabalhando e sua agenda apertada não tinha sido fácil, mas sua avó, junto com suas tias e primas, tinham preparado uma refeição melhor do que qualquer empresa de buffet. Apenas o pensamento do churrasco delicioso que ela havia consumido, enviou um pequeno arroto, que escapou de seus lábios.

Com seus olhos verdes brilhando em diversão, Edward olhou para ela. – Me desculpe. – ela falou.

– Comeu um pouco demais?

– Talvez.

– Porra, estava muito boa.

– Estava, não é mesmo?

– Sim. Tudo tem sido ótimo. Bem, essa música poderia ser um pouco melhor. – Edward torceu o nariz. – Como diabos eu deixei você me convencer a tocar John Denver para a nossa primeira dança como marido e mulher?

– "Para você" é uma bela canção. Será que você se incomodou mesmo em ouvir a letra? É sobre como será o resto da minha vida, com você e só você!

Edward sorriu com sua indignação. – Você está certa. É uma bela canção. E Dave está batendo para fora do parque. Mas ainda assim ...

– E o que você teria preferido? – Isabella perguntou, quando tocou os últimos acordes da música.

Antes que ela pudesse pressioná–lo novamente, Dave interrompeu seus pensamentos.

– Nossa próxima música foi especialmente escolhida por Edward. Ele queria que Isabella soubesse o quanto a letra significava para ele e seu relacionamento com ela. Então Bella, para você : "You Save Me"

Isabella ofegou, quando ela desviou o olhar de Dave para Edward. Seu sorriso arrogante habitual, curvou em seus lábios.

– Você realmente fez isso? – Ela perguntou, enquanto Dave começou a cantar o clássico de Kenny Chesney.

– Sim, eu fiz.

Quando ela relaxou em seus braços, ela deixou as letras familiares ecoarem em sua mente. Ela sentiu a respiração de Edward aquecer seu rosto.

– E é a verdade, Bella. Você me salvou. Eu ainda estaria perdido, se você não tivesse entrado em minha vida, e agradeço a Deus todos os dias que você me deu outra chance, para mostrar o quanto a minha alma grita por você. Nunca haverá ninguém para mim no mundo.

As lágrimas desciam pelos seus olhos, quando ela levantou o queixo para olhar para ele. Sua mandíbula estava dura com determinação. – É isto que você significa para mim, Bella.

– Você me salvou também. – ela sussurrou.

Ele a beijou com ternura antes de pressionar o rosto para seu rosto.

– Se alguém tivesse me dito no ano passado, que em um ano, eu seria um homem casado e com um filho a caminho, eu teria rido pra caramba e chamado a pessoa de maluca. – ele falou. Quando ela ficou tensa, ele se afastou e sorriu.

– Rapaz, eu que era maluco então.

Ela devolveu o sorriso.

– Eu teria falado a mesma coisa, se alguém tivesse me dito que eu não apenas iria me casar, mas ainda carregando o filho do maluco que tentou transar comigo na festa de Natal.

Edward riu. – O destino tem um jeito engraçado de trabalhar as coisas, não é?

– Sim, é verdade.

Ele apertou seus braços ao redor dela, quando a canção chegou ao fim.

– Então, por que não nos apressamos e cortamos logo o bolo, para que possamos dar o fora daqui e começar a nossa lua de mel?

Isabella revirou os olhos. – Você está realmente impaciente?

Ele resmungou. – Você me cortou há dez dias. Eu vou explodir.

– Eu queria que nossa primeira noite como marido e mulher fosse especial. – ela respondeu.

Um sorriso se contorceu em seus lábios. – Então, vamos torná–lo especial mais cedo.

– A paciência é uma virtude, Sr. Cullen. Eu não vou perder a chance de dançar a noite toda com você, por causa de sua libido. Além disso, eu quero dançar com vovô e seu pai, e eu quero que você dance com minha avó. Só vamos ter uma festa de casamento uma vez.

– Ok, ok. – ele resmungou.

Inclinando–se, ela sussurrou em seu ouvido: – Eu prometo que vou fazer valer a pena.

Edward riu. – Você não tem que me prometer nada, querida. Eu estou tão louco de amor por você, que eu aceito qualquer coisa que você pedir, incluindo a espera para transar.

Envolvendo os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, ela disse: – Oh, quem precisa de poesia, quando eu tenho você para dizer palavras românticas como essa?

Ele sorriu. – Você sabe que tem um homem infernal, baby!

Enquanto os fogos iluminavam o caminho através do escuro, Isabella e Edward correram para o carro, tentando evitar serem alvejados com arroz. Isabella só deu uma olhada fugaz ao creme de barbear cobrindo e decorando toda a Mercedes, antes de abrir a porta e se jogar sobre o assento. Ela bateu fora os pedaços de arroz preso ao seu cabelo e vestido. Edward sorriu, quando ligou o carro.

– Eu só espero não ser atacado por um bando de pássaros militantes com toda essa merda sobre nós.

Isabella riu. – Então, qual é a distância até a cabana do seu amigo?

– Cerca de vinte minutos daqui, em Blue Ridge.

Com Isabella em seu último trimestre, Edward tinha batido o pé sobre eles voarem para qualquer lugar na lua de mel. Ele conseguiu uma semana, em uma cabana isolada, que pertencia a um dos seus companheiros de trabalho.

– Sinto muito, mas não será em algum lugar exótico como o Caribe ou romântico como Veneza – disse Edward quando eles saíram para a estrada.

– Depois de Charlie nascer, eu vou cobrar de você a promessa da Itália.

– É um acordo. E já que eu sei que você não entraria em um avião sem ele, vamos fazer do nosso pequeno homem um viajante internacional, antes que ele tenha um ano de idade.

– Ah, eu adoro isso! – Se aproximando mais, Isabella pegou a mão de Edward na dela. – Não é importante para onde vamos, desde que eu esteja com você.

Ele levou a mão aos lábios e beijou seus dedos. – Eu me sinto da mesma forma baby.

Depois de pegar uma saída fora da interestadual, eles se dirigiram no escuro da estrada das montanhas sinuosas. Olhando as instruções sobre o seu telefone, Edward fez uma curva final. – Greg fez a manutenção esta tarde e deixou as coisas prontas para nós.

– Como placas de sexo até o local? – Isabella perguntou com um sorriso.

Edward sorriu. – Talvez. Eles entregaram alguns alimentos também. Mas podemos sair para jantar algumas vezes também, se você quiser.

– Com a gente aqui no meio do nada, como eu vou saber que você não vai me manter como refém e sua escrava sexual?

Edward jogou a cabeça para trás e caiu na gargalhada. – Não baby, você é minha esposa, nunca minha escrava sexual.

– Que pena. – ela murmurou. Quando ele sacudiu a olhar de volta para ela, com os olhos arregalados, ela riu. – Só estou brincando.

Ele soltou uma respiração ruidosa, enquanto eles paravam na calçada. Projetores a deixaram momentaneamente cega.

Quando Isabella saiu do carro, ela lutou para não deixar sua boca cair no chão, incrédula. Ela olhou para Edward e sacudiu a cabeça.

– O que foi? – Perguntou.

– Você disse que seu amigo estava nos emprestando sua cabana. Isso – ela apontou para a mansão gigante – não é uma cabana. É uma pousada, pelo menos. Eu aposto que tem oito ou dez quartos.

– E nós podemos batizar cada um deles, enquanto nós estivermos aqui – Edward comentou.

Ela riu. – Sim, vamos ter que ver tudo isso.

– Vamos lá. Se você acha que isso é incrível, espere até ver o interior.

Tomando-lhe a mão, Edward a puxou até a varanda de frente, em direção a porta.

Uma vez que Edward abriu a porta, ele olhou para ela com um brilho malicioso em seus olhos.

– Tudo o que você estiver pensando, eu posso sem dúvida afirmar, que a resposta é não!

Edward riu. – Vamos lá. Eu só queria levar minha noiva no colo ao entrar na casa.

Ela não podia evitar de revirar os olhos.

– Sua noiva esta grávida de sete meses. Além disso, você deveria fazer isso em sua casa, não no destino de lua de mel.

Ignorando-a, Edward varreu seu braço por baixo dos joelhos, enquanto a outra mão foi até sua cintura.

Ela gritou quando ele varreu seus pés fora do chão, antes de chutar a porta da frente.

– Oomph – ele murmurou enquanto a carregava através da porta.

Isabella explodiu em risadas, tanto por sua expressão determinada, como por sua coloração roxa.

– Não vá incapacitar a si mesmo, antes de começarmos nossa lua de mel, baby. – Ela brincou.

– Sim, sim. – ele respondeu, enquanto gentilmente a colocava sobre seus pés no hall social.

– Ah, meu herói. – disse ela, inclinando-se para beijá-lo.

Ele sorriu para ela. – Vá em frente e explore a cab...

– Mansão. – Isabella corrigiu.

– Qualquer que seja. Eu vou buscar a nossa bagagem.

– Tenha cuidado. Eu não iria querer um garoto da cidade como você, atacado por um urso ou um coiote.

Ele balançou a cabeça. – Sempre esta sua boca.

Uma vez que Edward saiu pela porta, Isabella voltou sua atenção para a sala de estar.

Ela estava equipada com um grande sofá e cadeiras estofadas. Um piso de lareira de pedra do chão ao teto, ficava no meio da sala, e depois de pegar o controle remoto em uma das mesas, um toque de um botão a enviou rugindo para a vida.

Inclinando a cabeça, Isabella reparou no teto com vigas de madeira que se cruzavam. Enquanto caminhava ao redor da sala, ela viu uma grande escadaria circular, que levava ao andar seguinte.

Edward veio bufando para dentro com três de suas malas.

– Precisa de ajuda? – ela perguntou.

– Não, eu consigo, veio a resposta abafada atrás da bagagem.

Quando ele começou a descer o corredor, ela o seguiu. No final do corredor era o quarto principal. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando Edward ligou o interruptor da luz. Não só possuía uma enorme cama com dossel, área de estar com um sofá dois lugde ares, e uma poltrona, mas a sua própria lareira com um tapete peludo em frente.

– É de ... – ela perguntou, apontando para o chão.

Edward sorriu. – Não, é de pele de urso falsa ou alguma pele politicamente correta.

– Bom saber.

– Embora, eu aposto que ela seria suave contra sua pele. – ele murmurou, sua respiração pairando sobre sua bochecha.

– Eu aposto que ela seria. Ela se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo. Quando ela se afastou, seu olhar caiu sobre as malas a seus pés. – Espere, isso não é tudo.

Edward fez uma careta. – Não é o suficiente para começarmos?

Ela balançou a cabeça. – Você não trouxe minha mala das guloseimas.

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram. – Você... o quê?

Um sorriso malicioso esticou em seus lábios. – Você me ouviu. A mala tem todas as guloseimas que eu ganhei na minha despedida de solteira. Algemas, óleo de massagem, algumas calcinhas comestíveis.

Edward levantou a mão. – Não há necessidade de explicar mais. Você já me pegou quando citou algemas. – respondeu ele antes de correr para fora do quarto.

Balançando a cabeça, Isabella voltou sua atenção para a parede oposta do quarto. Ele tinha janelas que iam do chão ao teto, com portas de vidro que davam para uma varanda.

Isabella ofegou quando olhou para fora da janela com a vista magnífica. Mesmo com apenas o brilho da luz da varanda, ela podia ver as montanhas por quilômetros e quilômetros. Ela só podia imaginar como seria o visual de tirar o fôlego, quando o sol aparecesse.

O som de mais bagagem caindo no chão alertou da presença de Edward novamente. Seu braço serpenteou em volta de sua cintura, puxando-a de volta contra ele, enquanto a outra mão deslizou para acariciar seus seios.

– Não é uma visão incrível? – Isabella falou.

– Sim, é. – ele murmurou em seu pescoço, enquanto sua ereção cavou seu traseiro.

– Quer segurar sua libido por apenas um minuto e olhar lá fora? – Ela fez um gesto para a vasta extensão de pinheiros.

– Cinco segundos atrás, as palavras que saíam de sua boca deliciosa eram óleo de massagem e calcinhas comestíveis. Eu não quero olhar para qualquer coisa, sem antes ter seu corpo ao menos duas vezes.

Quando ela começou a contorcer-se de seu abraço, sua respiração queimou contra sua orelha.

– Você. Nua. Na banheira quente. Agora!

Ela olhou por cima do seu ombro e revirou os olhos. – Você soa como um homem das cavernas!

Ele riu. – Eu me sinto como um também. Me deixando quase duas semanas sem sexo é uma tortura, Bella.

– Na verdade, é uma boa prática. Depois de Charlie nascer, vou precisar de pelo menos cinco ou seis semanas, antes que eu esteja operacional novamente.

Edward gemeu. – Oh, Deus, não me lembre.

Pegando a bainha de seu vestido, ele puxou sobre sua cabeça. – Tire os sapatos. – instruiu.

Alegremente, ela saiu dos saltos baixos, que já estavam fazendo seus pés incharem.

Pegando a sua mão, ele começou a levá-la pelo corredor. – Mas eu não posso entrar em uma banheira de água quente grávida. – Isabella protestou.

– Eu já resolvi tudo, baby. Tenho certeza que foi tomada todas as precauções necessárias para diminuir a temperatura da água. Vai ser o mesmo que uma água de banho morno.

– Sério?

Ele balançou a cabeça e puxou-a para mais perto dele. – Além disso, eu posso afirmar que comigo na banheira, você não vai ficar totalmente submersa na água de qualquer maneira.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça. – Você sempre tem algum diabólico plano sexual, não é?

– Sim.

Ela riu, enquanto Edward abria a porta para o banheiro da suite. Com apenas um movimento do interruptor, luz de velas se acenderam fracamente, deixando o banheiro romanticamente a meia luz.

– Pequenas velas elétricas? Quem é seu amigo? Um mulherengo ou algo assim?

Edward riu quando começou a desabotoar sua camisa. – Na verdade, ele é casado e tem cinco filhos.

– Acho que ele gosta de manter o romance vivo, hein?

A banheira de hidromassagem estava borbulhando no canto do banheiro, e havia mais uma janela que ia do chão ao teto. Durante o dia, Isabella imaginou, a vista seria quase tão impressionante quanto a do quarto.

Depois de arrancar sua camisa, Edward foi para suas calças. Isabella aproveitou a deixa e começou a ajudá-lo.

Uma vez que ela deslizou seu cinto para fora, ela dobrou-o em suas mãos. Enquanto Edward se inclinava para deslizar as calças e a boxer para baixo, ela aproveitou a oportunidade para bater em sua bunda com o cinto. O barulho ecoou pelo ambiente.

Edward chicoteou de volta com surpresa, enquanto esfregava a bunda. – Isabella, que diabos foi isso?

Ela riu. – Você não gosta de um pouco de palmada de vez em quando?

Os cantos de seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso. – Veja só, eu não disse isso.

Sem tirar os olhos dele, ela bateu na outra bochecha da bunda. Ela estremeceu quando seus olhos verdes queimaram escuro com desejo.

– Por que você está me espancando?

– Porque você foi um menino travesso.

Suas sobrancelhas loiras se arquearam. – Eu fui agora?

– Mmm, hmm. Desde que nós chegamos aqui, sua única preocupação é o seu prazer. Ela levou a mão ao peito. – E o meu?

– Ah, então eu deveria me preocupar com o seu prazer primeiro?

– Sim, por favor.

– E o que você quer que eu faça?

Depois do seu atrevimento inicial, Isabella começou a vacilar, e de repente ela não achava que poderia dizer as palavras.

– Humm, bem ... Eu quero nós dois na banheira de hidromassagem.

– E? – Edward perguntou, quando chegou perto dela para soltar o sutiã com precisão rápida de um especialista.

– Eu quero a sua boca em mim.

– Você quer? – Ele tirou sua calcinha, deixando seu sentidos ainda mais aguçados, sob seu olhar faminto. Ele trouxe o polegar à boca dela e traçou seu lábio inferior.

– Você quer a minha boca aqui?

– Não. – ela murmurou.

Seus dedos foram para baixo, passando pelo queixo e pescoço, até embalar seu peito.

– Você quer a minha boca aqui? – Ele repetiu.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

Liberando seu peito, ele deslizou a mão pelo seu quadril até o centro entre suas pernas. – Você quer minha boca aqui?

– Sim. Por favor. – ela gemeu quando sua mão começou a trabalhar nela em um frenesi.

– Então venha aqui.

Isabella gritou de frustração quando Edward tirou a mão.

Ele apoiou-se na borda da banheira de hidromassagem. Ela observou quando seu corpo deliciosamente nu entrou na banheira. Ele apontou um dedo torto para ela.

Ainda segurando o cinto, ela o deixou deslizar entre seus dedos, fazendo um barulho alto ao cair no chão.

Quando ela entrou na banheira quente, Edward ainda estava de pé. Gentilmente, ele a empurrou para sentar na borda. Ajoelhando-se diante dela, suas mãos foram para seus joelhos, para ampliar suas pernas.

Olhando para ela, Edward passou levemente a ponta dos dedos para trás e para frente sobre as coxas exteriores, fazendo-a estremecer. Isabella mordeu o lábio para não arquear seus quadris em direção a ele.

Inclinando-se, ele começou a beijar e mordiscar tediosamente seu caminho até o interior de sua coxa. No momento em que seu hálito quente pairou sobre seu núcleo, ele se virou e começou a dar a outra coxa a mesma atenção.

– Edward ...

– Sim, amor?

– Pare de me provocar – ela murmurou.

Sua risada vibrou contra a pele sensível da parte interna da coxa. Ele levantou a cabeça. – Eu sinto muito. Você me disse que queria minha boca, certo?

– Sim!

Mergulhando a cabeça entre suas pernas, Edward lambeu uma trilha lenta até sua umedecido fenda. Seus dedos vieram para espalhar seu calor, antes que ele enfiasse a língua dentro. Quando ele mergulhou dentro e fora dela, Isabella mordeu o lábio para tentar manter seus gritos para dentro, mas um profundo gemido retumbou através de seu peito.

Com uma mão, ela agarrou o lado da banheira de hidromassagem, enquanto a outra agarrou os fios de cabelo de Edward.

Depois ele tirou a língua de dentro dela e começou a circular e sugar seu clitóris, enfiando um dedo e depois dois dentro dela.

Imitando o entortar do dedo, que ele tinha feito antes, quando a chamou, ele bateu o ponto G, e Isabella jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou. Enquanto ele continuava o ataque com os dedos e língua, ela gritou seu nome.

Sua mão abandonou seu cabelo e Isabella deixou as duas mãos na borda da hidromassagem para segura-la.

Seus quadris se moveram contra sua boca e dedos, forçando-o a ir mais profundo, e ela levantou a bunda excitada para fora da banheira. Apenas quando ela pensou que não poderia suportar mais, ficou tensa e gozou forte e rápido.

– Edward! Ah, sim! SIM! – Ela chorou.

Embora ela ainda estivesse apertando ao redor de seus dedos, Edward usou seu outro braço para puxá-la e levanta-la arreganhada contra ele.

Em vez de deixá-la de frente, ele a virou para montá-la de costas. Ele substituiu seus dedos por sua ereção. Ele gemeu contra suas costas, quando deslizou dentro dela. Ele batia contra a bunda de Isabella, enquanto entrava e saia

Isabella se inclinou para trás, para que pudesse virar a cabeça para beijá-lo. Seu braço levantou para embrulhar sobre seus cabelos despenteados. Quando sua língua mergulhou em sua boca, suas mãos deixaram sua cintura para seus seios doloridos.

Ele amassou a carne e torceu seus mamilos em picos endurecidos, fazendo-a suspirar de prazer em sua boca.

– Pode levar mais duro, querida? – Ele ofegou contra sua bochecha.

– Sim.

Suas mãos deixaram seus seios, e mais uma vez ele agarrou sua cintura. Ele levantou seus quadris para empurrar mais duro contra ela, batendo seu pau para dentro e para fora.

Isabella olhou por cima do ombro para ele, antes de apertar suas paredes em torno de sua ereção.

– Oh foda, Bella. – ele murmurou antes de jogar a cabeça para trás contra a parede da banheira.

Apoiando as mãos sobre as coxas dela, ele montou mais e mais rápido, até que ambos estavam grunhindo e gemendo de prazer, enquanto o som de pele e água batendo ecoava pelo banheiro.

Depois de algum tempo, Edward perguntou em uma respiração ofegante. – Você está perto?

– Quase. – respondeu ela.

Sua resposta o fez levar uma de suas mãos entre suas pernas. No momento em que esfregou os dedos contra seu clitóris, ela tremeu inteira. Isabella gritou seu nome novamente, quando caiu para trás contra ele, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele deu algumas estocadas mais duras, antes de derramar-se dentro dela.

Depois de gozar, Edward passou os braços firmemente em torno dela, antes de beijar seu pescoço. – Porra Bella, valeu a pena esperar.

Desde que ela mal conseguia se mover, Isabella murmurou, – Você achou?

– Oh, sim.

– Estou feliz que você pense assim. Eu queria que nossa primeira vez fazendo amor, como marido e mulher fosse especial.

Olhando para ele, ela sorriu. – Eu não tenho certeza se o que nós fizemos pode ser qualificado como fazer amor, mas eu vou aceitar.

Seu corpo subia e descia com sua risada. – Não, não foi. Eu vou fazer isso para você. Da próxima vez, vou realmente fazer amor, lenta e suavemente com minha esposa.

Quando ele chupou o lóbulo da sua orelha, ela tremeu.

– Mmm, isso parece bom. O momento foi interrompido pelo barulho do estômago de Isabella.

– Acho que abriu o apetite, hein? – Edward refletiu.

– Eu sempre estou com fome ultimamente. Ou acho que deveria dizer, Charlie está sempre com fome ultimamente.

– Vá em frente e ataque a despensa.

– Tem certeza?

Com um sorriso arrogante, ele perguntou: – Que tipo de idiota obcecado por sexo eu seria, em negar-lhe o sustento?

– Hmm, o idiota habitual? – Ela brincou.

– Não é engraçado. Ele resmungou, antes de se levantar e gentilmente ajudar Isabella a ficar sobre seus pés.

Quando ela balançou um pouco, suas mãos agarraram sua cintura.

– Relaxe agora. Deixe-me ajudá-la. Depois que ele saiu da banheira, ele levou as duas mãos para apoia-la e ter certeza que seus pés não vacilariam.

Ela recompensou seus esforços com um beijo. – Obrigada, meu amor.

– É sempre um prazer.

Dois roupões felpudos estavam pendurados atrás da porta, e Isabella alegremente vestiu um. Ela caminhou pelo corredor até a cozinha. Escancarando a porta da geladeira maciça de aço inoxidável, ela olhou para o conteúdo.

Edward deve ter pedido muitas coisas para eles, porque havia uma bandeja enorme, com todos os tipos de sanduíches de carne, queijos, verduras e uma tigela de frutas frescas.

Depois de alcançar uns vegetais e frutas, seus olhos pousaram em uma lata de creme chantilly.

Olhando para trás no quarto, ela mordeu o lábio e se perguntou se teria o atrevimento necessário para realmente sugerir isto.

Virando-se, ela colocou os itens no balcão, antes de tomar uma respiração profunda e agarrar a lata.

Enquanto mastigava algumas cenouras e aipo, ela sabia o que realmente queria.

– Baby? – ela chamou.

– Sim?

– Você trouxe a caixa de comida que minha avó enviou com as sobras do churrasco?

– Espera aí. Eu acho que esta aqui.

Enquanto ela o ouviu remexer na montanha de malas, ela pegou a fruteira. Ela estava no meio, quando ele finalmente apareceu.

– Sua avó mandou muita coisa. – ele comentou.

– Ela é séria sobre Tupperwares.

Apontando para a bolsa floral, Isabella disse: – Eu comprei para ela no Mart Americus em Atlanta.

Então, outra coisa chamou sua atenção, e ela engoliu em seco. – Você encontrou minhas algemas?

Um sorriso malicioso curvou em seus lábios. – Ao procurar pelas sobras, eu encontrei a sua mala de guloseimas.

Suas bochechas aqueceram com os pensamentos de alguns dos itens. – A maioria do que estava lá dentro eram presentes de brincadeira da minha despedida de solteira. Não é realmente para usarmos.

– Então por que você trouxe?

Ela encolheu os ombros. – Eu estava com pressa, então eu só joguei tudo na mala.

Edward girou as algemas felpudas verdes em seu dedo. – Você não quer tentar estas?

Mordiscando o lábio, ela disse, – Eu tento, se você quiser.

– O que é que isso quer dizer?

Lentamente, ela caminhou em direção a ele. Edward não tinha sequer se preocupado em colocar um roupão ou alguma roupa. Ela pegou as algemas dos seus dedos com uma mão, enquanto ela levava a outra ao seu peito. Empurrando-o, dirigiu-o até uma das cadeiras da cozinha.

– Sente-se. – ela instruiu.

– Sim, senhora. – ele respondeu, com um brilho curioso nos olhos.

Abrindo os punhos da algema, ela pegou uma das suas mãos. Sem protestar, Edward a deixou encaixá-lo em seu pulso. Andando atrás dele, ela puxou a outra mão para trás e, em seguida, o algemou. Edward puxou contra a ligação, mas não deu.

– Hmm, eu sou seu prisioneiro agora?

– Talvez.

Olhando por cima do ombro, a lata de creme chantilly chamou sua atenção. Quando ela começou a se afastar, Edward deslizou em torno da cadeira. – Onde você vai?

Ela sorriu de volta para ele. – Você vai ver.

Ela pegou o chantilly e voltou para junto dele.

Ele olhou para a lata e depois levantou as sobrancelhas para ela. – E o que você pretende fazer com isso?

– Vou comer é claro.

Ela balançou o pote. Inclinando-se, ela esguichou uma linha em ziguezague em seu peito descendo até seu umbigo.

Edward se empurrou, quando o líquido frio bateu em sua pele. Abrindo as pernas, ela sentou-se no seu colo.

Quando ela lambeu os lábios em antecipação, a ereção de Edward cresceu entre eles.

Ela olhou para baixo e sorriu. – Calma menino. Você vai ter a sua vez.

Edward gemeu com a insinuação e deixou cair a cabeça para trás. Ela trouxe sua boca para seu peito e começou a lamber e chupar o creme chantilly.

Edward ficou sem fôlego, quando ela foi ainda mais para baixo, mordiscando e provando sua pele. Só quando ela chegou na sua ereção, ela começou seu caminho de volta até seu peito. Ele soltou um suspiro frustrado e contraiu seus quadris. Uma vez que ela tinha limpado completamente seu peito, ela saiu do seu colo.

– Levante-se.

– Espere..o quê? – Edward freneticamente perguntou.

Isabella revirou os olhos. – Você honestamente acha que eu consigo ficar de joelhos sobre esta madeira? – Ela fez um barulho estalando a língua. – Você tem que trabalhar comigo, Papaizão.

Um olhar aliviado brilhou em seu rosto. – Graças a Deus!

Ela trouxe seus lábios nos dele, dando-lhe um beijo longo e persistente. Edward passou a língua em volta da sua boca e dos lábios, buscando a doçura do creme chantilly.

Deslizando a mão entre eles, ela trabalhou com os dedos sobre sua ereção.

Edward gemeu contra seus lábios. Ela soltou-o e, em seguida, interrompendo o beijo para sentar-se na cadeira.

Suas mãos lutaram contra as algemas. – Tire o seu roupão. – ele ordenou.

Ela olhou para ele e negou com a cabeça.

– Por favor. – ele resmungou.

– Você realmente me quer nua?

– Mmm, você sabe que eu sempre quero ver você. Seus seios, pernas, sua buceta.

– Edward! – ela gritou soltando o chantilly.

– O que?

– Eu não acredito que você disse essa palavra!

– Qual? – Ele brincou.

Sabendo que ele não iria deixar ela em paz até que falasse, ela sussurrou, – buceta.

Ele riu. – O que você prefere que eu diga? Sua xa..

Sua mão voou sobre a boca para silenciá-lo, e ela balançou a cabeça freneticamente.

– Não, não! Esta é ainda pior.

Quando ela tirou sua mão, um sorriso curvou em seus lábios. – Isabella, você gostaria que eu acariciasse e lambesse sua buceta esta noite?

– Por favor, pare de dizer isso! – Ela se abaixou para pegar o pote de chantilly.

– Quando eu sair dessas algemas, eu vou com tudo com meus dedos em sua..

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar de advertência. – Eu quero que pare, Edward.

Um sorriso perverso brilhou em seu rosto. – Você vai me implorar para foder sua... lá embaixo.

Lutando para não sorrir, ela disse: – Se você não parar, eu vou usar o cinto do roupão como mordaça em você, assim não tenho que ouvi-lo mais.

Edward riu. – Pelo menos isso significa que você ficaria nua.

– Você é impossível.

– Vamos lá, querida. Eu vi cada centímetro de você 15 minutos atrás.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. Se vai calar sua boca. – ela bufou. Ela desamarrou a faixa e o manto volumoso caiu de seu corpo.

Edward lhe deu uma piscadela sensibilizada. – Obrigado, linda.

Ela olhou timidamente para ele. – O prazer é meu.

Inclinando a cabeça, ele então perguntou: – Agora por favor, pode me chupar?

Isabella começou a rir. – Quando você pede assim, claro que eu faço. – brincou ela.

Ela acenou com a lata de creme chantilly para ele. – Mas vamos adoçar o pote, ok?

– Mmm, tudo bem.

Após uma injeção considerável de chantilly na palma da sua mão, ela começou a esfrega-lo na ereção de Edward. Ele estremeceu e fechou os olhos.

Quando ela se inclinou para colocar sua língua na ponta, ele gemeu. Ela deslizou sua língua na parte de trás da raiz até a ponta, beliscando e lambendo o creme. Então ela o

agarrou com uma mão e levou-o em sua boca. Esvaziando suas bochechas, ela aspirou com força.

Ele contraiu seus quadris, enquanto seus braços flexionavam contra a ligação das algemas. Ela sabia que ele queria ficar livre para embrulhar seus dedos em seu cabelo.

Quando ela o deixou cair de sua boca, seu corpo tremia. – Bella, por favor.

Ignorando-o, ela lambeu o creme chantilly restante, fazendo movimentos longos com a mão. Seus dedos estavam quase colados, então ela acelerou o ritmo. Tomando apenas a ponta em sua boca, ela rodou sua língua ao redor e ao redor do eixo, alternando entre a aspiração dele e sacudir provocadoramente.

O peito de Edward soltou, e sua respiração veio sem fôlego.

Quando ela pegou-o mais profundo em sua boca, um gemido retumbou em seu peito. Podia senti-lo enrijecer e apertar para o lançamento. Ela empurrou-o mais e mais rápido em sua mão, enquanto sua boca trabalhava sobre ele.

– Sim ... uh ... oh Deus, Bella! Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo. – Foda-se sim! Seus quadris empurraram e ele gozou.

Ele olhou para ela com um brilho em seus olhos. – Por favor, me diga que você tem a chave para elas?

Levantando-se da cadeira, ela, então, acenou com um dedo torto para ele seguir pelo corredor, e ele foi feliz.

_**Um mês depois**_

Edward se arrastava pela porta da garagem, exausto com a perspectiva de embarcar em um avião para Charlotte em apenas algumas horas. Pelo menos ele tinha conseguido deixar o trabalho um pouco mais cedo.

Depois que ele largou a maleta na mesa da cozinha, ele chamou, – Bella?

– Estou no quarto do Charlie! – ela respondeu, sua voz abafada no andar de cima.

Ele sorriu, enquanto subia a escadas. Sua voz entoando uma canção, o levou até ela.

Quando ele chegou na porta do quarto, ele a viu movimentando pelo lugar, guardando alguns cobertores na cômoda.

– Olá baby.

Ela se virou. – Olá. Eu estava terminando aqui, e então eu ia arrumar sua mala.

Com uma careta, ele disse: – Eu ainda não tenho certeza sobre deixar vocês.

Ela cruzou o quarto até ele. – Vai ficar tudo bem. Você não vai ficar fora nem dois dias.

– Eu ainda não gosto.

Isabella abraçou seu pescoço. – A data prevista é daqui a três semanas e meia. Primeiros bebês raramente chegam mais cedo, por isso vai ficar tudo bem.

– Você ainda vai trazer Alice, para passar a noite aqui com você, certo?

Ela sorriu. – Sim, Sr. Super Preocupado. Na verdade, ela e Jacob estão me levando para jantar, e então nós vamos ter um Festa do Pijama.

Edward riu. – Isso deve ser um noite interessante.

– Está com inveja, por que você vai perder as maquiagens e as fofocas?

– Não, eu acho que deixo passar.

– Você que sabe.

Ele olhou ao redor, para as cores nas paredes. No início, ele foi cético sobre a idéia de Isabella fazer como tema a Arca de Noé, para fazer uma brincadeira com o nome de Charlie.

Através de contatos de seu trabalho, ela tinha encontrado um artista para desenhar um arco-íris e animais em um mural temático em todas as paredes do quarto.

Ele não podia acreditar quão incrível tinha ficado o resultado. A última peça do mobiliário tinha sido entregue na semana passada, e agora o quarto estava completamente equipado com uma cama, trocador, cômoda, poltrona de amamentação e um puff. Faltava apenas Charlie para completar o quadro.

– Parece que você tem tudo pronto para a chegada do nosso homenzinho.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto acariciava a barriga. – Só vou rechear um pouco mais com alguns animais... a girafa e o elefante no tamanho grande, que ainda estão atrasados para entrega.

– Mais bichos de pelúcia? Você já têm animais suficientes aqui para fazer um jardim zoológico.

Ela sorriu. – É uma arca que estamos fazendo, baby.

– O que seja. – Ele resmungou.

Ela agarrou sua mão. – Vamos lá. Você pode tomar banho e fazer a barba, enquanto eu faço sua mala.

– Você está insinuando que eu cheiro mal?

Ela riu quando eles começaram a descer as escadas. – Não, mas considerando que você pulou da cama esta manhã, e correu para fora da porta sem fazer a barba, muito menos tomar um banho, eu imagino que você poderia tomar uma ducha, antes do seu jantar de negócios hoje à noite.

– Eu pensei que você gostasse, quando eu fico com um pouco de barba?

Ela sorriu e esfregou o rosto. – Eu gosto, baby.

Sua mão estendeu para acariciá-la na bunda, quando saiam do quarto.

– Você geralmente gosta mais quando estou esfregando contra suas coxas, quando vou lá embaixo em você.

– Edward Cullen! – Ela gritou, batendo em sua mão.

Ele riu. – Você sabe que é verdade.

Ela sacudiu um dedo para ele. – Entre no chuveiro, menino sujo!

Envolvendo os braços em volta da cintura dela, ele a puxou contra seu corpo.

– Eu poderia ficar mais sujo, se fizéssemos uma rapidinha, seria uma agradável despedida antes de eu ter que viajar.

Ela se contorceu em seus braços. – Você precisa tomar banho, e então você tem um vôo para pegar, senhor. Portanto, mantenha-se ocupado.

Edward gemeu. – Você tem sido uma estraga-prazeres ultimamente. Não quer fazer amor com seu marido. Eu pensei que a proibição de sexo não iria acontecer até Charlie nascer.

Ele sabia que estava em sérios apuros, quando seus olhos verdes se estreitaram para

ele.

– Sim, bem, eu sinto muito que eu estou exausta por trabalhar em tempo integral, tomar conta da casa, e acima de tudo, levar o seu filho, cuja teimosia Cullen não conhece limites, quando ele quer chutar e se mexer a noite toda, quando ele deveria estar dormindo! – Ela respondeu.

Passando a mão pelo cabelo, ele deu um suspiro derrotado. – Eu sinto muito. Eu só sinto falta de você, eu sinto falta de nós. Isso é tudo, disse ele, antes de se arrastar para o banheiro.

Ele tomou banho e fez a barba em tempo recorde. Envolvendo uma toalha em volta da cintura, Edward abriu a porta do banheiro. Ele deu um passo para dentro do quarto e congelou. Sua boca se abriu em choque.

Isabella estava deitada na cama, apoiada em seus cotovelos, com a camisola verde que ele tinha comprado para a sua noite de núpcias, que ela nunca chegou a usar. O que realmente fez seu pau se contrair, foi o fato de que ela estava usando suas botas de cowboy e um chapéu de cowboy.

Sua boca ficou seca. – O que você está fazendo?

– Bem, desde que eu estive tão cansada ultimamente e não estava de bom humor, eu me senti mal por negar-lhe uma rapidinha. Você realmente tem sido gentil e compreensivo, e um garanhão como você, tem o seu ponto de ruptura.

Edward riu. – Obrigado... eu acho.

– Então, eu pensei que tinha que fazer isso com você, dando-lhe o que queria ir antes de sair, um presente. – ela respondeu com um sorriso tímido.

Ela deu um tapinha na cama ao lado dela. – Então, eiaaaaaa, Cowboy. Eu estou finalmente pronta para montar.

Edward inclinou a cabeça e sorriu. – Bem, yippee ki-yay, filho da puta!

Ela riu quando ele fechou a distância entre eles. – Eu não posso acreditar que você acabou de fazer uma referência ao filme Duro de Matar.

– Sim, bem, eu não posso acreditar que você me disse "Eiaaaa" como se eu fosse cavalo.

– Você já foi meu garanhão uma vez, lembra?

– Fui. Porém hoje eu sou seu marido, então esta lembrança agora é um pouco ridícula.

– Deixa rolar, baby. – Arrancando o chapéu da cabeça dela, colocando na dele.

Quando ele começou a tirá-lo, ela disse: – Uh-huh. Eu gosto.

– Você não pode estar falando sério?

Ela mordeu o lábio antes de chegar mais perto e tirar a toalha dele da cintura. Ela bebeu toda sua aparência e em seguida, sorriu para ele. – Mmm , sim, eu gosto muito da visão de você nu com um chapéu de cowboy, muito mesmo.

– Bella, você é uma garota safada. – ele murmurou, quando se inclinou para beijá-la.

Ele fez um rápido trabalho em tirar sua camisola sobre a cabeça. A visão de sua forma voluptuosa nua, enviou sua ereção balançando contra seu estômago. Ele segurou seus seios cheios e sua língua mergulhou em sua boca. Ele trabalhou os mamilos até que eles estavam eretos, fazendo Isabella gemer e mordiscar o lábio inferior entre os dentes.

Ela, então, levou as mãos ao redor de seu pescoço e acariciou e puxou o cabelo na base de seu pescoço. Ele gemeu em sua boca enquanto seus dedos arrastou de seu peito até o ápice de suas coxas.

– Nenhuma calcinha? Você estava muito confiante que sua pequena proeza funcionaria comigo, não é?

Ela riu. – E quando não funciona com você?

– Nunca. Porque eu nunca me canso de você.

A expressão divertida de Isabella desapareceu. – Ah, querido, você é tão doce, ela disse, com os olhos brilhando de amor por ele.

Ela levou seus lábios nos dele e beijou-o apaixonadamente, deixando fluir suas emoções através do beijo. – Eu te amo, Edward. – ela murmurou contra seus lábios.

– Eu também te amo. Deitando ela de costas, ele agarrou seus quadris e deslizou sua parte inferior até a beira da cama. Abrindo suas pernas, ele posicionou-se entre eles, enquanto ficou em pé. – Tudo bem com você em não me levar no passeio?

– Você pode me levar de qualquer maneira que quiser, Cowboy.

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso enquanto seus dedos encontraram seu centro, que já estava pingando com a necessidade. – Você realmente estava pronta para mim, não é?

– É o chapéu. – ela ofegou, enquanto ele trabalhava seus dedos dentro e fora dela.

Ele revirou os olhos. – Sério?

Ela fez uma careta para ele. – Você me fantasia em lingerie verde e eu com você em um chapéu de cowboy.

– Então, eu fico feliz que possa transformar sua fantasia em realidade. – Ele encontrou seu ponto ideal, e ela agarrou os lados da cama.

– Ah, sim, sim, ali, Edward. Oh Deus! Por favor! – Ela gritou, contraindo os quadris em sua mão. Quando ele lhe enviou sobre a borda, sua cabeça se contorceu para trás, quando ela gozou.

Ele deslizou os dedos para fora dela e, em seguida, posicionou-se em sua entrada. Com um impulso, ele a encheu, lhe fazendo gemer.

– Mmm, enrole as pernas em volta de mim apertado, baby. Quero essas botas de cowboy deliciosas batendo na minha pele.

Ela enrolou as pernas, e ele suspirou de prazer. Agarrando os lados do colchão, ele começou a empurrar para dentro e fora dela. As pernas de Isabella ficaram apertadas ao redor dele, e quando ele diminuiu o ritmo, ela cavou seus saltos em sua bunda, indicando que ela queria que ele acelerasse.

Olhando para ela, ele levantou as sobrancelhas. – Você tem certeza?

Ela lambeu os lábios. – Mmm, hmm. – murmurou.

Obedecendo a seu comando, Edward bateu mais forte nela. Com seus movimentos mais frenéticos, o suor começou a escorrer por seu corpo. Ele imaginava que iria precisar de outro banho, quando terminasse com ela. E ele sabia que não tinha muito tempo para isso.

Quando suas paredes apertaram em torno dele, ele sabia que ela estava próxima, ele agarrou seus quadris e empurrou mais rápido e mais forte, até que ela gritou seu nome, no mesmo momento que ele gozou dentro dela.

Ofegante, ele se inclinou para dar um beijo em seus lábios. – Obrigado, querida. Isso foi um presente maravilhoso.

Ela riu. – Obrigado por ceder a minha fantasia de cowboy.

– É sempre um prazer, senhora. – Edward respondeu, enquanto tirava seu chapéu.

– Agora, depois de desembrulhar suas pernas deliciosas de mim, você poderia me dar uma carona para o aeroporto?

– Seria um prazer.

– Só me dê um segundo para me afogar em alguma colônia, para disfarçar o cheiro inebriante do sexo. Não quero deixar meus parceiros de negócios com inveja de mim.

– Edward! – Isabella gritou, empurrando-o de cima dela.

Ele riu. – Não há nada que eu amo mais do que brincar com você, Bella. Especialmente quando você reage assim.

Ela sorriu. – E eu te amo, mesmo que você tenha que me provocar tão impiedosamente.

Seu polegar veio para acariciar seu rosto. – E eu te amo.

Depois de largar Edward no aeroporto, Isabella correu de volta para casa. Ela teve tempo suficiente apenas de se trocar, antes que a campainha tocasse, anunciando a chegada de Alice.

Beau se arrastou pelo corredor atrás dela, quando ela foi atender a porta. No segundo toque, Isabella gritou. - Você poderia dar uma pausa? Estou indo devagar.

Ela ouviu o riso de Alice na varanda, antes que a campainha começasse a soar sem intervalo. – Não seja babaca Alice. – disse Isabella, enquanto ela abria a porta.

Alice enxugou os olhos de sua brincadeira. – Eu não consegui resistir.

Ela então olhou para Isabella. – Aw, Bella, você está linda! – ela gritou, beijando a bochecha dela.

– Obrigada. Eu estou me sentindo arrebentada.

– O que você quer dizer? Você tinha toda a tarde para se preparar, antes de ter que levar Edward para o aeroporto, não é?

Isabella abaixou a cabeça, um resplendor rastejando em suas bochechas. – Bem eu poderia ter dado um presente a Edward antes de viajar.

Alice, mais uma vez caiu na gargalhada. – Bella, sua menina safadinha.

– Eu não posso evitar mesmo que eu esteja exausta, os estúpidos hormônios da gravidez me deixam com tesão o tempo todo!

– Hmm, eu estou com tesão o tempo todo, e eu nem sequer tenho a desculpa que é porque estou grávida. – Alice refletiu.

– Então você vai matar o pobre do Jasper quando você ficar grávida. É insano. Confie em mim.

Franzindo o nariz, Alice disse: – Bem, isso é algo que eu vou ter que me preocupar em um futuro distante. Com certeza não vai acontecer tão cedo.

Isabella pegou sua bolsa. – Pronta para ir?

– Lógico! Vamos pegar Jacob.

Quinze minutos mais tarde, Alice parou na calçada da casa de Jacob. Ele insistiu em leva-los no seu novo Lexus 350 SUV.

– Belo carro, amigo. – Isabella disse quando entrou no banco de trás.

– Obrigado. Jeff e eu realmente gostamos dele.

– Tudo bem com você dois? – Isabella perguntou.

Jacob olhou para ela e sorriu. – Sim. Na verdade, estamos falando em nos casar.

– Sério? Isso é maravilhoso.

– É, obviamente, não é permitido fazer por aqui, mas estamos vendo tudo sobre o compromisso.

– Isso é incrível. – disse Alice, prendendo o cinto de segurança.

– Eu espero que você duas sejam minhas damas de honra... ou padrinhos... inferno, algo na festa nupcial.

Isabella e Alice riram.

– Seria um prazer. – respondeu Alice.

– Mas espero que tenha tempo suficiente para perder o peso do bebê. – Isabella brincou.

– Jacob parou no sinal vermelho. – Oh, por favor. Como se você tivesse muito o que perder.

Isabella gemeu. – Confie em mim. É mais do que você pensa.

Inclinando-se no banco, ela acenou com os dedos inchados para Jacob. – Veja como é adorável a retenção de líquidos.

– Eca, isso é nojento.

– Você deveria ver meus pés.

Alice sacudiu a cabeça. – Oh, por favor, Bella. Você ganhou peso basicamente nos seios e na barriga.

Isabella franziu o nariz quando Jacob riu. – E você tem um conjunto de tetas extraordinárias desd série.

– Jacob. – ela gritou antes de bater no seu braço.

– Por favor, você sabe que a partir do momento que você fez 12 anos, cada indivíduo masculino estava falando com seus peitos, e não com seu rosto.

Isabella revirou os olhos. – Ok, ok. Isso é suficiente de papo sobre meus seios por uma noite. Eu acho que é hora de uma mudança conversa!

– Tudo bem. – Alice e Jacob murmuraram em uníssono.

– Então, onde vamos jantar? – Alice perguntou.

– Há dois novo restaurante que abriram no centro. Pode haver algumas celebridades, também, disse Jacob. Ele olhou para Isabella, esperando sua resposta.

Ela torceu o nariz. – Não podemos fazer algo mais familiar, com menos gente?

– Jesus, você já soa como uma velha matrona casada. – Jacob gemeu.

– Eu não posso evitar, a gravidez me deixa cansada.

– Oh, não. Não fique culpando a gravidez. A culpa é sua, por dar a Edward uma sexy despedida completa com botas de caubói – disse Alice com um sorriso malicioso.

Isabella corou quando Jacob gemeu. – Oh Deus, eu poderia ter vivido uma vida inteira sem essa.

Ele balançou a cabeça como se estivesse tentando se livrar-se do pensamento. – Ok, então, nada de lugares quentes e atraentes para a senhora de botas lá atrás.

– Ugh, eu não acredito que você fez isso por duas vezes. – Isabella resmungou, enquanto Alice ria.

– Bem, é a sua noite amor, assim você pode escolher. – disse Alice.

– O que vocês pensam sobre a Cheesecake Factory? – Isabella sugeriu.

– Tudo bem, vamos para este lugar desconhecido em localização e freqüência. – Jacob brincou.

– Ótimo. Estou animada – Isabella disse com um sorriso.

Quando chegaram ao restaurante, eles tiveram que lutar para atravessar pela multidão fervilhante.

– Não recordava deste lugar ser tão cheio! – Isabella gritou acima do barulho.

– É noite de sexta-feira. Está uma loucura em qualquer lugar.

Trinta minutos mais tarde, quando eles finalmente conseguiram uma mesa, os pés de Isabella estavam gritando em agonia. Quando ela deixou-se cair na cadeira, a dor disparou na parte inferior das costas.

– Ai! – Ela gritou.

– Você está bem?

Ela riu. – Sim, eu estava esperando um pouco mais de amortecimento na cadeira, não que eu não tenha amortecimento suficiente ali.

Quando Jacob começou a abrir a boca, ela balançou um dedo para ele. – Eu não preciso de comentários sobre como sempre foi um lixo meu porta malas, muito obrigada.

– Você é tão puritana. – ele respondeu com uma piscadela.

No momento em que terminou a refeição e Isabella tinha saboreado sua torta favorita de Cheesecake com amendoins, ela estava exausta.

Ela não queria nada mais do que ir para casa, entrar em seu pijama, e enroscar-se na cama. Ela só esperava que Alice e Jacob não tivessem planos muito grandes para esta noite.

Quando eles se levantaram, Isabella estremeceu, enquanto sua mão voou para esfregar suas costas. O que tinha sido apenas um latejar maçante durante o jantar, já estava pulsando. Ela saiu mancando do restaurante e tentou desesperadamente acompanhar os passos de Jacob e Alice.

– Gente, não estamos participando de uma competição! Querem ir mais devagar! – Ela chamou.

– Deus, Bella, quando eu penso que você não poderia ser mais lenta. – observou Alice, caminhando de volta para ela.

– Minhas costas estão me matando.

Alice bufou. – Você esta com uma torção sexual?

Isabella estreitou os olhos. – Não é uma torção sexual. Tudo começou na mesa.

Felizmente, eles conseguiram chegar até o carro.

Quando ela se inclinou, sentando na poltrona do carro, uma sensação estranha percorreu suas costas e barriga, antes de um dilúvio de água varrer por suas coxas.

Primeiro veio a mortificação que ela estava experimentando uma incontinência urinária pela gravidez. Mas, então, a revelação a atingiu. Ela tinha ido ao banheiro antes de sua refeição chegar... e antes da sobremesa.

– Oh, Deus. – ela murmurou.

– O que há de errado? – Alice perguntou, verificando seu reflexo no espelho e aplicando batom nos lábios.

Isabella respirou irregular. – Hum, acho que minha bolsa estourou.

Tanto Alice e Jacob se viraram em seus assentos, choque e horror gravados em seus rostos.

– Você tem certeza? – Alice exigiu.

– Sim, eu tenho certeza. Esta tudo sobre mim.

– Ah, merda, Bella, não me diga que você arruinou meus novos bancos de couro? – Jacob gemeu.

Alice bateu duro em seu braço. – Não é como se ela pudesse evitar.

Constrangimento aqueceu o rosto de Isabella. – Eu estou tão, tão arrasada, Jacob. Eu prometo que vou pagar para limpá-los por uma empresa especializada.

No momento em que as palavras deixaram seus lábios, uma dor furiosa cruzou seu caminho através de seu abdômen, fazendo-a gritar. Ela apertou os olhos fechados e respirou fundo, tentando relaxar.

– Bella? – Alice questionou.

Assim que a dor passou, ela abriu os olhos. Tanto Alice e Jacob olhavam para ela com expectativa.

– Sim, hum, eu acho que nós vamos ter que cancelar nossa festa do pijama. Eu preciso ir para o hospital. Agora!

– Boa noite! – Edward falou, enquanto deixava o seu jantar de negócios. Revirando os ombros, ele lutou contra a fadiga, que o encheu. Ele não queria mais nada do que voltar para o hotel e dormir a noite inteira.

Quando o toque familiar de Isabella soou, ele cavou seu telefone do seu bolso.

– Já com saudades de mim, querida? – Brincou.

– Você não tem idéia. – respondeu ela, com a voz tensa.

Ele congelou na calçada. – Bella, há algo errado?

– Hum, bem, não fique maluco, ok?

– Tarde demais.

– Minha bolsa estourou, e eu dei entrada no hospital.

Os olhos de Edward fecharam em agonia. – Você não pode estar falando sério.

– Confie em mim, eu desejava estar brincando.

– Mas ainda falta mais de três semanas. Eu nunca, nunca deveria ter viajado.

– Olha, está tudo bem. Você só precisa chegar ao aeroporto.

– Bella, não há um único vôo de volta para Atlanta esta noite.

– Eu sei. É por isso que eu tenho um plano B.

– E o que isso implica?

– Sam está a caminho, e vai pega-lo em seu avião.

– Você só pode estar brincando comigo!

Quando ela não respondeu por um minuto, ele disse: – Bella, você está aí?

Ele a ouviu puxar uma respiração irregular. – . .

Ele fez uma careta. – Oh merda. Sinto muito. Eu quero estar ai neste momento ruim para segurar sua mão... para ajudá-la.

Ela levou alguns segundos para responder. – Ótimo. Então você vai encontrar Sam no aeroporto.

– Bella, você sabe que eu tenho uma coisa sobre aviões de pequeno porte.

– Edward. – ela resmungou com dificuldade.

Quando ela gemeu em agonia, ele sabia que estava em apuros.

– Deixe-me adivinhar, no momento, você não dá a mínima para os meus medos ou o que eu quero ou não quero fazer, certo?

– Exatamente! – Ela estalou.

– Ok, ok. Eu vou para o aeroporto, e eu estarei ai assim que eu puder.

– Bom.

– Eu te amo, Bella.

– Eu também te amo.

Com medo e tremendo o corpo inteiro, Edward levantou uma mão trêmula a acenou para um táxi.

Ele não parava de pensar, enquanto caminhava em direção ao hotel, para fazer as malas. Charlie estava a caminho, e ele precisava desesperadamente chegar até Isabella.

Ele tinha acabado de deslizar no assento do taxi, quando seu celular tocou novamente. Mesmo que fosse um número desconhecido, ele tinha uma idéia de quem era.

– Olá, aqui é Sam Uley. – a voz familiar ecoou na outra linha.

– Hum, olá.

– Ouça. Quando você chegar ao aeroporto, eles têm que te trazer até o hangar de aviões de pequeno porte, em vez dos portões principais. Eu estarei esperando por você.

– Tudo bem. E ah, obrigado novamente por fazer isso para Isabella ... Quero dizer, por mim. Por nós.

– Não tem problema. O prazer é meu.

Edward revirou os olhos quando desligou o telefone. Claro, era o seu prazer. Sam era exatamente o tipo de cara que, mesmo que não poderia conseguir nada romanticamente com Isabella, ele ainda fazia a coisa certa.

A bondade de Sam não deveria ter irritado tanto Edward, mas por alguma razão, ele não poderia deixar de lembrar no que quase aconteceu entre Isabella e Sam.

Edward torceu as mãos toda na viagem até o aeroporto. Quando ele saiu para o pequeno hangar, ele olhou em volta. Seus olhos se arregalaram e um tremor o percorreu ao ver, o que ele imaginava, ser o avião de Sam parado na pequena pista.

Ele enfiou a cabeça na porta, olhando para todas as armadilhas da morte que podia conter ali.

– Hum, Olá?

Sam saiu de uma porta lateral com uma prancheta.

– Ei, Edward. Eu estava apenas conferindo nosso plano de vôo com a torre. Mas estamos prontos para ir agora.

– Ah, tudo bem.

Quando começaram a caminhar pelo asfalto da pista, Edward derrapou até parar.

Quando Sam percebeu que ele não estava andando ao seu lado , ele se virou. – O que há de errado?

– Isabella não mencionou o que eu sentia sobre pequenos aviões?

– Não, mas ela parecia um pouco preocupada como convencer você para ir comigo para Atlanta, quando falei com ela.

Edward fez uma careta. – É que eu meio que tenho esta aversão... ou medo de qualquer coisa menor do que um 747.

As sobrancelhas escuras de Sam franziram. – Mas este é um Cessna 270, um dos aviões mais seguros de pequeno porte do mundo.

Apontando para o avião, Edward perguntou: – Este não é o mesmo modelo que JFK Jr. caiu, certo?

Sam balançou a cabeça. – Aquele era um Piper Saratoga.

Ele abriu a porta do lado de Edward. – Vá em frente, pule dentro. Precisamos chegar no nosso destino.

Com a hesitação contínua de Edward, os cantos dos lábios de Sam curvaram-se. – Você está realmente com medo, não é?

Edward estreitou os olhos. – Sim, eu estou. Pode me chamar de bichinha ou o que você quiser, mas essas coisas são armadilhas de morte!

Sem outra palavra, Sam procurou algo na sua mochila. Ele pegou um frasco de comprimidos e jogou-a para Edward.

– Que diabos é isso? – Edward exigiu.

– Valium. Isso vai ajudá-lo a relaxar durante o vôo.

Edward sorriu para Sam. – Isso não é meio ilegal para os médicos, oferecer drogas para as pessoas a fim de força-los a entrar?

– Eu não sou um traficante de pílula. – Sam estalou.

A dor tomou conta de seu rosto. – As pílulas pertenciam a minha falecida esposa. Ela sempre ficava nervosa em voar comercialmente ou no meu avião. Estão vencidos, assim não será tão potente, mas deve ser suficiente para acalmá-lo.

Edward abriu a boca, mas Sam continuou a caminhar em direção ao avião.

– Foda-se. – ele murmurou baixinho. Ele havia sido apenas um grande filho da puta, com um cara que só estava tentando ajudá-lo a voltar para casa para ver seu filho nascer.

Ele abriu a garrafa de agua e tomou dois dos comprimidos. Ele engoliu e, em seguida, estremeceu com o sabor restante em sua boca.

Colocando um pé na frente do outro, ele caminhou até o avião e entrou.

Sam já tinha a cabeça nos equipamentos, ligando interruptores.

– Ei. – disse Edward.

Quando Sam não respondeu, Edward estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe o braço.

– Eu sinto muito. Isso foi realmente uma coisa idiota para de se falar. Quero dizer, você estava apenas tentando me ajudar de mais de uma maneira.

Sam encolheu os ombros. – Está tudo bem. Você está apenas estressado.

– Isso não é desculpa para agir como um babaca, especialmente sobre a sua falecida esposa. – Edward desenhou uma respiração irregular. – Isabella nunca me disse que era viúvo. Sinto muito pela sua perda.

– Obrigado. – respondeu Sam. Ele deu um sorriso genuíno a Edward, antes de voltar para a cabine e os controles. Quando ele acionou os motores, se preparando para decolar, Edward agarrou o lado do seu assento.

Sam entregou-lhe um conjunto de fones de ouvido. – Aqui, isso vai ajudar com o ruído da cabine.

Edward relutantemente os colocou. Ele ouviu uma voz soando em seu ouvido.

– Flight 33, agora você está autorizado para decolar.

– Roger na escuta. – Sam respondeu.

Edward fechou os olhos com força, esperando que o Valium vencido começasse a fazer efeito.

Ele concentrou seus pensamentos sobre Isabella, se perguntando como ela estava. Ele esperava e rezava que Charlie esperasse ele chegar para vir ao mundo. Edward queria mais do que qualquer coisa, ver seu primogênito pegar sua primeira respiração.

A próxima vez que ele abriu os olhos, eles estavam pegando altitude. A escuridão envolveu o avião, quando eles se inclinaram, passando através das nuvens. Uma vez que eles haviam se estabilizado, Sam pegou o telefone.

– Cara, o que diabos você está fazendo?

– Eu preciso fazer uma chamada rápida.

Edward balançou a cabeça freneticamente para trás e para a frente. – Uh-huh. Assista aos céus ou algo assim. Você não pode se distrair e nos deixar cair!

Sam riu. – Acalme-se. Eu tenho tudo sobre controle.

Edward resmungou sob sua respiração. Ele teria dado qualquer coisa, para ter o seu rosário com ele. Claro, ele provavelmente teria que procurar através de várias de suas gavetas para descobrir onde ele estava.

Deus, eu prometo ir nas missas todos os dias... bem, pelo menos uma vez a cada semana, se você me levar com segurança para fora desta armadilha mortal, são e salvo para o lado de Isabella.

A voz de Sam arrancou Edward para fora dos seus pensamentos.

– Aqui é o Dr. Sam Uley. Eu estou solicitando ser mantido em constante contato com a condição de Isabella Swan, 4º andar da Maternidade. Qualquer coisa e tudo sobre o status da paciente devo ser informado. – Depois de uma batida, Sam assentiu. – Obrigado.

Ele desligou o telefone e o entregou a Edward. – Agora você vai saber tudo o que está acontecendo.

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas para Sam. – Uau, obrigado.

– Não tem problema. Eu só posso imaginar o quão difícil isso deve ser para você.

Bufando, Edward respondeu: – Qualquer que seja o inferno emocional que estou passando, eu não quero nem pensar no que Isabella está sentindo.

– Você pode ter certeza que ela está recebendo o melhor tratamento físico.

Edward fez uma careta. – Merda, eu não quero nem pensar na parte física... especialmente a dor que ela deve estar sentindo. Eu queria estar lá para ajudá-la, no que pudesse com tudo isso.

– Se há uma certeza sobre Isabella, é que ela é muito forte, tanto emocional, como fisicamente. Ela vai passar por isso.

– Você acha?

Sam se virou para ele e sorriu. – Depois da peridural fazer efeito, eu tenho certeza disso.

Eles foram interrompidos pelo toque do telefone celular de Edward. Ele agarrou-o para fora do bolso do terno. – Olá? Bella?

– Não, é Alice. Isabella queria te ligar e certificar de que você estava bem e em vôo.

O coração de Edward se derreteu, com o pensamento de que mesmo em sua condição, Isabella ainda mantinha sua habitual compaixão e se preocupou com ele.

– Diga a ela que eu estou bem, e para não dar mais nenhum pensamento de preocupação por mim.

Alice começou a transmitir a mensagem e, em seguida, Edward ouviu um grito. – Porra, Bellita, alivia a pressão! Eu gostaria de ser capaz de sentir minha mão de novo – gritou Jacob.

– Hum, então como vão as coisas? – Ele perguntou hesitante.

– Você não vai querer saber.

– Bem, o hospital vai manter Sam informado sobre o seu estado também.

– Bom, porque agora ela está me dando o olho do mal, por estar no telefone com você.

– Ei, Bella, poderíamos colocá-lo no Skype e você ia ver Edward, você não gostaria? – Jacob sugeriu.

– Eu não quero a porra de um Skype! Eu só quero Edward aqui, ok? – Isabella gritou com uma raiva que Edward não tinha experimentado muitas vezes.

– Viu o que eu quero dizer? – Alice perguntou.

– Merda, isto foi intenso.

– Oh, graças a Deus. O anestesista acabou de entrar, venha com Deus, ok?

– Eu vou. Mande a Isabella todo meu amor.

– Mandarei.

Edward desligou o telefone e se contorceu em seu assento.

– As coisas estão bem difícil no momento, não é? – Sam perguntou.

– Sim. – ele murmurou.

– Ela vai ficar bem, Edward.

Ele se virou para ver o sorriso tranquilizador de Sam.

– Ela ainda vai te amar depois, também. Você realizou todos os seus sonhos. O momento em que segurar Charlie nos braços pela primeira vez, qualquer dor e sofrimento que experimentou vai evaporar em um instante. E você vai ser a pessoa que deu isso a ela.

– Porra, você realmente é um cara decente, não é?

Sam riu. – Eu acho que eu sou.

O cockpit pareceu começar a girar ao seu redor, e Edward teve que fechar os olhos da vertigem. – Será que você está fazendo isso ou são as drogas?

– É certo dizer que são as drogas.

A próxima coisa que Edward viu, foi ser sacudido para acordar.

– Vamos, dorminhoco. Temos que entrar no carro.

– Acabou? Nós não caimos? – Edward perguntou, enquanto ele esfregava os olhos.

– Nada. Estamos seguros aqui no McCollum.

A menção do aeroporto fez Edward entrar em ação. Ele se atrapalhou para arrancar seu cinto de segurança e, em seguida, correu para fora da porta que Sam tinha deixado aberta para ele.

– Estamos a apenas dez minutos do hospital, certo?

– Isto mesmo. A última chamada veio pouco antes de pousarmos. Charlie ainda não está aqui, e Isabella só dilatou sete centimetros.

As sobrancelhas de Edward franziram. Todo o conhecimento da gravidez parecia ter voado para fora da janela. – Espere, então isso significa que... ?

– Não levamos para a sala de parto até 10 cm. Nós temos tempo.

– Graças a Deus.

Eles deslizaram no Jaguar Sam que estava estacionado no aeroporto. Com o pé de chumbo de Sam, Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Você não se preocupa com policiais?

– Ser médico é como ter imunidade e passe livre. Tudo o que tenho a dizer é que há uma emergência.

Edward sorriu. – Eu estou gostando de você mais e mais a cada minuto.

Sam riu. – Eu sabia que isto iria crescer sua admiração por mim.

– Eu não tenho certeza sobre isso.

Eles estacionaram na entrada da Maternidade. Edward abriu a porta do carro. Quando ele foi fechar, ele encontrou o olhar de Sam.

– Eu nunca poderei agradecer o suficiente por isso. Estou falando sério.

– Eu fiquei feliz em ajudar. Por Isabella ... e por você. – Sam sorriu. – Agora vá encontrar seu filho.

– Eu vou. E obrigado novamente!

Edward correu do meio-fio até as portas automáticas. Ele pulou para o primeiro elevador disponível. Uma vez que ele chegou no andar, ele correu pelo corredor até o quarto de Isabella.

Ele derrapou na porta. À vista de uma enfermeira entre as pernas de Isabella, ele teve uma estranha sensação de Deju vu, de quando ele a trouxe para a sala de emergência.

Curvando-se, ele apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e tentou recuperar o fôlego.

– Olá, Papaizão! Você conseguiu chegar na hora. – Jacob disse, com um sorriso.

– Sério? – Ele ofegou.

A enfermeira sorriu. – Sim, ela está começando a dilatar para 10cm, e vamos começar a empurrar.

– Edward, venha aqui. – disse Isabella, com a voz um pouco rouca.

Ele tropeçou para a frente, até chegar ao seu lado. Ele pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos antes de beijá-la nos lábios. Ele, então, beijou as duas bochechas e a testa.

– Sinto muito, Bella. Estou tão, tão triste que eu não estava aqui com você.

– Está tudo bem. Você não poderia fazer nada.

– Eu sei, mas...

Isabella lhe deu um sorriso fraco. – Eu vou te cobrar outra coisa para mim, outra hora,

ok?

Ele deu um gemido brincalhão. – Ah, então esta será a arma que você usará contra mim pelos próximos anos, hein?

– Talvez.

Ele escovou os fios lisos de suor do cabelo ruivo e sedoso de seu rosto. – Tem sido ruim?

– A dor? – Quando ele assentiu, ela fez uma careta. – Foi horrível, até a peridural fazer efeito.

– Os hematomas em meus braços podem provar isto. – brincou Jacob.

– Então você não está sofrendo agora?

– Nada. Na verdade, eles têm que me dizer que eu estou tendo uma contração.

Edward olhou por cima do ombro para Alice. – Acho que vocês tiveram toda a diversão sem mim, hein?

Alice sorriu. – Desde o breve vislumbre que você teve no telefone comigo, eu não sei como você pode classificá-lo como divertido.

Ela balançou a cabeça. – Quando Bella está com dor, ela é mais assustadora do que Reagan, em O Exorcista.

Edward riu enquanto Isabella corou. – Eu estava realmente tão ruim assim?

– Sim, mas eu ainda te amo. – respondeu Alice. Ela se inclinou e beijou a bochecha de Isabella.

– A enfermeira de meia idade estendeu a mão para Edward. – Eu sou Annie. Eu suponho que você é o orgulhoso papai?

Edward balançou a cabeça. – Sim, eu sou.

– Estou tão feliz que você chegou a tempo de ver o seu filho entrar no mundo.

– Assim como eu. – Seu olhar foi para Isabella. – Eu nunca pensei que diria isso, mas agradeço a Deus por Sam.

Ela sorriu. – Nós realmente devemos muito a ele.

Edward levantou a mão. – Não vamos também nos empolgar agora.

A porta abriu, e uma médica não muito mais velha que Isabella entrou no quarto. Ela parecia familiar, e Edward se lembrou de que a tinha encontrado uma vez antes, quando eles estavam fazendo um rodízio com todos os médicos obstetras. O nome escrito em seu jaleco branco era Dra. Karen Middleton.

Ela sorriu para eles. – Então, Charlie decidiu fazer a sua entrada para o mundo?

Isabella assentiu com a cabeça. – Sim, ele decidiu.

Escorregando em um par de luvas de borracha, ela olhou entre Edward e Isabella.

– Então, vamos começar o show. Vamos lá?

Isabella respirou fundo. Era isso. Quando a dilatação aumentou, é porque ele estava pronto para vir, agora realmente estava acontecendo.

– Ok, Isabella, se você estiver pronta. – disse Annie.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, e usando suas mãos, ela se levantou na cama.

– Se vocês não se opuserem, iremos colocar um espelho, assim vocês podem assistir Charlie nascer. Tudo bem para vocês? – Annie perguntou.

– Claro. Eu quero vê-lo.

– Hum, onde posso ficar para garantir que eu não vou ver a vagina de Bella? – Jacob perguntou.

Isabella lançou-lhe um olhar, e ele levantou as mãos. – Eu te amo, querida, mas eu fiquei 18 anos sem ver uma vagina, e eu gostaria de manter desse jeito.

Annie riu. – Fique aí atrás da cama, e você não vai pegar nenhum vislumbre ou reflexo. – ela instruiu.

– Muito obrigado!

Annie então apontou para Edward. – Se você puder segurar uma de suas pernas e – ... ela parou para olhar entre Alice e Jacob. Imediatamente Jacob sacudiu a cabeça. – Como eu disse, eu vou ficar bem aqui neste canto.

Alice riu. – Eu gostaria de ajudar.

Edward segurou a perna esquerda de Isabella, enquanto Alice pegou a direita.

Ok, Isabella, respire normalmente, faça força com as costas de suas pernas, e empurre para baixo, enquanto nós contamos. – a Dra. Middleton instruiu.

Isabella respirou fundo e, em seguida, começou a empurrar tão forte quando pôde. Ela mal ouviu a Dra. Middleton e Annie contar até dez. – Ótimo. Pare.

Isabella tinha apenas respirado uma vez, quando o Dra. Middleton disse. – Ok, mais uma vez.

Apertando os olhos fechados em concentração, ela passou por mais três rodadas exaustivas, quando Annie, exclamou: – Abra os olhos, querida. Ele está saindo.

As pálpebras de Isabella se abriram, e ela olhou com expectativa no espelho, olhando com espanto para cabeça minúscula de Charlie.

– Wowww, Bella, parece que ele tem cabelo loiros avermelhados! – Alice, comentou.

Edward sorriu. – Não, eu acho que é mais vermelho, e ele parece um gengibre.

Ela rangeu os dentes contra ele. – Não se atreva a chamar nosso filho de um gengibre!

Jacob e Alice riram, enquanto Edward se inclinou e beijou sua bochecha. – Eu só estou brincando com você, querida. Eu só espero que escureça e seja tão bonito quanto o seu.

Isabella abriu a boca para lhe agradecer, mas a Dra. Middleton a interrompeu, dizendo: – Ok, agora empurre com bastante força.

Quando Annie chegou a 10 e Isabella começou a relaxar, Dra. Middleton balançou a cabeça.

– Continue, continue. – Só quando Isabella pensou que não poderia mais, Dra. Middleton disse, – Ok, pare.

Isabella deixou a cabeça cair para trás contra o travesseiro alto. Ela não sabia se teria mais forças dentro dela para empurrar novamente. Fechando os olhos, ela respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando dissipar a exaustão.

– Só mais um grande empurrão, Isabella. – Dra. Middleton disse.

Apertando as mãos nas costas de suas coxas, ela empurrou com toda a força que tinha.

A voz da Dra. Middleton ecoou sobre o gemido alto dos lábios de Isabella.

– E aqui está ele! – Exclamou, segurando um choroso e sangrento Charlie no alto, tanto para Isabella, quanto para Edward olharem.

O mundo em torno de Isabella estremeceu e parou, e tudo o que ela poderia focar era no choro forte de Charlie. Era como se cada molécula, cada célula e cada fibra do seu ser cantarolasse e zumbisse com a nova vida na sua frente. Charlie, carne de sua carne e osso de seu osso, era a coisa mais linda que ela já tinha visto ou ouvido. Lágrimas ardiam nos seus olhos arregalados.

– Ora, ora! Mas ele ainda é um menino grande, mesmo tendo nascido três semanas mais cedo. – comentou a Dra. Middleton com um sorriso.

Incapaz de falar, Isabella estendeu os braços para Charlie, desesperada para segurá-lo. Ele não seria real, até que ela pudesse colocar as mãos nele.

– Espere, mamãe. Vamos levá-lo para se limpar um pouco. – disse Annie.

Uma toalha foi colocada na barriga de Isabella, e então Charlie foi colocada sobre ela. Ele continuou a gritar, enquanto Annie o limpava. Uma vez que ele estava limpo, ela envolveu-o em um cobertor. Uma eternidade pareceu passar, antes que ela entregasse Charlie nos braços ansiosos de Isabella.

Depois de beijar sua cabeça, Isabella o abraçou contra o peito. Seu choro cessou imediatamente. Seus olhos fechados, antes contraídos com raiva, se abriram, e ele olhou para ela.

O momento em que seus olhos se encontraram, o coração de Isabella acalmou e depois reiniciou. Suas emoções ficaram fora de controle, e ela não tinha certeza se poderia segura- las.

– Ei meu anjinho. Eu estive esperando por você por tanto, tanto tempo – ela murmurou.

Quando Edward se inclinou do lado da cama, para esfregar o polegar sobre a bochecha de Charlie, ele manteve seu olhar em Isabella.

– Parece que ele só tem olhos para você. – Edward refletiu.

Ela não respondeu, enxugando as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto. Olhando para Edward, ela perguntou: – Ele é lindo, não é?

Edward sorriu. – Ele é bebê mais incrível e lindo que eu já vi em toda minha vida. – ele respondeu, com a voz sufocando de emoção.

– Papai, você está pronto para cortar o cordão? – Dra. Middleton perguntou, entregando a Edward um par de tesouras cirúrgicas.

Isabella assistiu com diversão, as mãos trêmulas de Edward pegando a tesoura. – Hum ... onde eu deveria... ?

Annie apontou para uma área, e Edward hesitante cortou o cordão de Charlie. – Bom trabalho.

– Tudo bem, mamãe, eu odeio levá-lo embora, mas precisamos pesá-lo e fazer o seu teste do pezinho. Depois, você o terá de volta por algum tempo.

Depois de beijar cada uma de suas bochechas e seu pequeno nariz, Isabella relutantemente entregou Charlie para Annie. Esticando o pescoço, ela viu quando eles o colocaram deitado na balança. – Ele pesa 3,2 kg.

– Imagine como ele estaria, se tivesse ficado cozinhando mais 3 semanas?

Isabella estremeceu. – Nem mais um comentário sobre o quão grande ele poderia ter sido. Ele esta enorme o suficiente!

Com uma risada, ele a beijou. – Falando de incrível e bonito, eu posso apenas dizer como estou orgulhoso de você?

Ela sorriu para ele. – Sério?

Ele balançou a cabeça. – Eu vi uma vida sair de você. É... bem, isso é fodidamente intenso!

– Você sabe, alguns homens têm dificuldade em voltar a olhar para suas esposas ou namoradas da mesma forma, depois de passar por esta experiência. – disse a Dr. Middleton, terminando com a papelada de Isabella pós parto.

– Eu posso ver por que. – Jacob murmurou do seu poleiro do canto.

Edward balançou a cabeça. – Ela pode ser uma mãe agora, mas ela vai ser sempre a minha Bella. – respondeu Edward.

– Porra, Papaizão, você é doce. – comentou Alice, limpando as lágrimas de seus olhos. Ela se inclinou para passar a mão pelo cabelo de Isabella. – Isso foi estimulante e aterrorizante. Mas eu não teria perdido por nada no mundo.

Isabella beijou a bochecha de Alice. – Estou tão feliz por você estar aqui você comigo. Olhando por cima do ombro, ela sorriu para Jacob. – E você também.

– Estou feliz que pude ver tudo, sem ter que realmente ver tudo... se você entende o que quero dizer. – Jacob respondeu, com uma piscadela.

Isabella e Edward riram, enquanto Alice sacudia a cabeça. – Eu não posso acreditar que você tem tanto medo de uma vagina.

– Eu sou bastante íntimo de Isabella, sem ter que ter um envolvimento próximo e pessoal com sua vagina! – Jacob respondeu.

Isabella afastou sua atenção da discussão de Alice e Jacob e voltou sua atenção para Charlie.

Ela viu quando ele teve seus pés seguros firmes e gritou enquanto estava preso para fazer o teste do pezinho. Finalmente, foi enrolado em um cobertor e um gorro colocado em sua cabeça.

– Pronto para segurá-lo, papai? – Annie perguntou com um sorriso.

O coração de Isabella se derreteu um pouco, quando Edward olhou para ela buscando sua aprovação. Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça para ele.

– Você não quer pegar ele primeiro?

Embora ela não quisesse nada mais do que ter de Charlie em seus braços novamente, ela queria que Edward tivesse seu primeiro momento como pai. – Não, vá em frente. É hora de você segurar o seu filho.

– Tudo bem. – disse ele.

Quando Annie passou Charlie para os braços de Edward, as lágrimas brotaram nos olhos de Isabella, com o olhar de total e absoluta admiração que tomou conta do rosto de Edward. Ele olhou para Charlie, sem piscar e imóvel. Finalmente, ele balançou a cabeça. – Ele meio que parece um pirilampo todo empacotado deste jeito.

– Mantê-lo enrolado, faz com que ele se sinta de volta no útero. – Isabella respondeu.

Edward continuou olhando para Charlie. Uma pequena mão escapou do cobertor, e ela a colocou sob a mão de Edward, quase desafiadoramente. Isso fez Edward sorrir amplamente. – Ah, olha o espirito de luta dos Cullen chegando. Ninguém te prende com uma direita, não é Charlie?

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça. – Você vai mudar esta melodia sobre espírito desafiador, quando ele ficar adolescente.

– Não, eu gosto dele forte e mal-humorado.

A resposta de Charlie foi colocar a língua para fora, o que fez rir Edward. – Sim, veja, já é um pouco arrogante como seu pai.

Alice deu um passo hesitante em direção a Edward. – Então, agora nós sabemos que ele tem a personalidade chata do papai.

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Ei, que isto?

Alice sorriu e deu um tapinha nas costas dele. – Apenas brincando com você, Papaizão. A minha pergunta é, com quem ele se parece fisicamente?

– Ele se parece com você, Bella. – Edward falou, olhando o rosto minúsculo de Charlie.

– Hmm, deixe-me ver. – disse Alice, olhando por cima do ombro de Edward. Ela gritou e bateu a mão no peito. – Oh meu Deus, que cara! Ele é tão lindo e adorável!

Isabella sorriu de orelha a orelha com o elogio de Alice.

Jacob se aproximou deles. – Entre Edward e Isabella, qualquer um que ele parecer vai ser bonito. Vai ser ótimo para ele no futuro, estes genes. Mas ele é realmente um mini- Isabella? – Jacob questionou.

Alice inclinou a cabeça. – Não, ele tem um monte do Papaizão nele, também.

Edward lançou um olhar sobre o ombro para Alice. – Sério?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. – Ele definitivamente tem o cabelo e a boca de Bella, mas ele tem seu nariz e os olhos.

Edward sorriu para Isabella. – Ele tem alguns genes poderosos, isto é certo.

Ela riu e revirou os olhos.

– Uh-oh. – Edward murmurou quando o rosto de Charlie anuviou, e ele parecia pronto para soltar um grito gigante.

– Parece que agora será um bom momento para ver se ele consegue sugar o leite. – Annie sugeriu.

– Ele já está com fome? – Edward perguntou incrédulo.

– Alguns saem do útero pronto para comer, outros levam horas. – respondeu Annie.

– Se ele está com fome, eu quero tentar. – disse Isabella, segurando Charlie em seus braços.

– Sim, hum, com isto, acho que vou lá para fora. disse Jacob, partindo em direção a porta.

Alice riu. – Por que não saimos e dizemos ao resto da multidão que está esperando, que Charlie já está aqui.

– Há uma multidão? – Isabella perguntou surpresa.

Alice assentiu.

– Jasper me mandou uma mensagem de que a sala de espera está cheia com o seus familiares e de Edward. Carlisle está lá fora, e seus avós acabaram de chegar, ele disse que os meninos de Becky fizeram promessa, se elas o trouxessem hoje, mesmo que fosse no meio da noite. Tenho certeza que todos querem dar uma olhada no Mr. Lindo.

Isabella sentiu um pouco sufocada com a perspectiva de todos os visitantes, especialmente com sua exaustão pós-parto começando a aparecer. Mas um senso de

renovação a encheu com o pensamento de todas as pessoas que esperavam para ver e amar Charlie. Isso a fez se sentir muito grata e muito amada. – Ok, isso parece bom.

Uma vez que Alice e Jacob saíram, Isabella deslizou a camisola do hospital para baixo de um lado e pegou Charlie de Edward.

Quando ela o trouxe ao peito, a apreensão tomou conta dela, de que não seria capaz de fazer isto. E se o seu leite não fosse forte o suficiente, ou eles tivessem que procurar um especialista em lactação? Ela tinha ouvido dos seus amigos, e nos livros, que amamentação era um negócio complicado.

Mas milagrosamente, após agarrar seu mamilo em apenas alguns segundos, Charlie começou a mamar com vontade.

– Oh, você é muito sortuda. – Annie observou.

Com lágrimas enchendo seus olhos, Isabella olhou carinhosamente de seu filho para Edward.

Um sorriso encheu suas bochechas. – Oh, você não tem idéia.

Edward esfregou os olhos cansados, antes de esticar os braços sobre a cabeça. Um olhar para o relógio na tela do computador, lhe disse claramente que já passava da hora de encerrar a noite. Seu telefone zumbindo no bolso do paletó também lembrou de colocar sua bunda em movimento. Então ele pegou o paletó nas costas da cadeira, juntamente com sua maleta e saiu pela porta.

Quando a porta do elevador se abriu, uma comoção alta chamou sua atenção. Ele sorriu. Ele sabia que a causa do tumulto era um anjo de oito meses, com os olhos verdes de seu pai e uma versão mais leve do cabelo de sua mãe.

Virando a esquina, ele viu Isabella, com um carrinho de criança, corada com toda a atenção que Charlie estava recebendo de um bando de admiradoras.

Mesmo que já tivesse quase um ano de casados, ela ainda tirava seu fôlego toda vez que a via.

Fazia tempo que ele não a via vestida, como estava agora. Trajada com sandálias pretas de salto, uma saia preta curta e um top colante verde que mostrava seu decote fabuloso, ela fez um calor agitar abaixo da cintura de Edward.

Ultimamente, desde que se tornou uma dona-de-casa, Isabella passava seu tempo em calças de ioga ou jeans. Mas, para ele, ela ainda era incrivelmente bonita e sexy com uma camiseta velha e calcinhas. Enquanto ela lamentava os supostos dez quilos que ainda precisava perder, ele amava o fato de que ela estava tão gostosa, como ele já havia falado para ela.

No final, parar de trabalhar tinha sido uma decisão difícil para Isabella.

No inicio, ela tinha tentado trabalhar meio período, mas na maioria dos dias, ela acabava em lágrimas com a perspectiva de deixar Charlie.

Edward só queria que ela fosse feliz, então ele sugeriu que ela saísse do emprego. Então, quando Charlie tinha três meses de idade, Isabella pediu demissão da empresa.

É por isso que hoje era um dia especial, ela foi encontrá-lo no escritório, para as mulheres que trabalhavam com ela, pudesse ver o quanto Charlie tinha crescido.

Ele notou que não estavam apenas as mulheres que ela trabalhou, mas havia várias do seu andar, incluindo sua secretária Marilyn.

Todas elas ficaram em volta, sorrindo e brincando com Charlie. Ele ficou empoleirado em seu carrinho, como um rei com sua corte. Espreitando para elas, através de seus longos cílios, ele mostrou seus dois novos dentes inferiores, quando sorriu.

Edward balançou a cabeça para o filho. Ele já era um terrível paquerador e sabia exatamente como mexer com as mulheres ou qualquer um com seu charme.

Ele tinha verdadeiramente um chip da paquera, quando era para atrair a atenção das fêmeas.

É claro que, sempre que Edward fazia esse comentário, Isabella gostava de bater em seu braço e revirar os olhos.

Ele caminhou até o grupo de mulheres. – Bem, Olá.

O olhar de Charlie pulou de suas admiradoras até Edward. – Papa! ele gritou, segurando os braços para cima.

O coração de Edward se derreteu com a visão. Não importa quantas vezes ele ouviu Charlie chamá-lo, ele sempre tinha a mesma reação. O amor puro vibrou a partir do topo da cabeça até os dedos dos pés.

– Olá homenzinho. – Ele disse, pegando Charlie no colo.

– Dê um beijo no papai, Isabella pediu.

Charlie imediatamente se inclinou para dar um beijo molhado, na bochecha de Edward. Um coro de "Aaww" girou em torno dele.

– Eu não posso acreditar o quanto ele se parece com você. – Edward, Marilyn disse.

– Parece, não é mesmo? – Ele respondeu, com um sorriso dirigido a Isabella.

Ela revirou os olhos, enquanto outra mulher sacudiu a cabeça. – Eu vejo alguns traços de Isabella nele também, especialmente o sorriso doce de sua mãe.

Isabella riu. – Isso é só quando ele não está dando o sorriso arrogante Cullen, que ele faz a maior parte do tempo.

Charlie começou a contorcer-se nos braços de Edward. – Você esta com fome?

Alcançando sua bolsa, Isabella tirou uma chupeta e colocou-o na boca aberta e pronta para gritar de Charlie.

Marilyn sorriu. – Bem, é melhor deixá-los ir.

Demorou alguns minutos para que eles conseguissem se despedir e para Charlie dar a cada uma um beijo na bochecha. Enquanto ele poderia ter ficado agitado antes, ele se deliciava com toda a atenção e acenou alegremente adeus, antes de tirar a chupeta a soprar beijos.

Edward colocou Charlie de volta no carrinho. – Deixe que eu o leve, baby. Você pode tomar um fôlego.

Enquanto Isabella mantinha a porta aberta para Edward, ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

– O que foi? – Perguntou.

- Eu tenho certeza que a maioria das pessoas neste prédio levaria um choque com a visão do Sr. Garanhão Cullen, empurrando um carrinho de bebê.

Ele franziu o cenho. – Ele ERA Sr. Garanhão antes, obrigado.

Ela riu. – É isso mesmo. Você é meu Senhor Garanhão. – Ela lhe deu um tapa no traseiro, enquanto desciam a calçada.

– Sra. Cullen, vou pedir gentilmente que você não espanque minha bunda em público.

– Sério?

Um sorriso sexy curvou em seus lábios. – Guarde isso para quando chegarmos em casa.

Isabella riu. – Ok, então eu vou.

Quando o sinal de pedestres brilhou verde para eles atravessarem, Edward empurrou o carrinho para a rua. – Você tem certeza que devemos levar Charlie para O'Malley?

Isabella lançou-lhe um olhar exasperado. – Nós já trouxemos ele aqui pelo menos cinco vezes. Jenny esta enchendo o meu celular com mensagens sobre quando vamos voltar.

– Sim, mas ele era menor então. E há toda aquela fumaça.

– Nós nos sentamos na seção de não-fumante, Edward. – Uma vez que eles chegaram do outro lado da rua, ela olhou para ele. – Além disso, ele é meio irlândes. Ele não deveria crescer em torno de bebida?

Ele revirou os olhos. – Ha ha... muito engraçado, porra.

Ela sorriu e, em seguida, ligou seu braço no dele. – Eu amo você, baby.

– Eu te amo também. – respondeu ele, antes de se inclinar para beijá-la.

Quando Isabella chegou para abrir a porta, Jenny explodiu através dela. – Oh meu Deus! Eu pensei que vocês tinham decidido não vir! Ela mal lançou um olhar fugaz a Edward e Isabella antes dela estender a mão para Charlie. – E não é o meu menino grande e bonito!

Depois de cuspir a chupeta, ele sorriu e acenou com os braços para Jenny pegá-lo.

– Eu vejo que ele continua soltando seu charme em cima das mulheres heim? – Edward disse com um sorriso.

– Exatamente. Pelo menos é consistente. Quero dizer, todos os lugares que ele vai com seu pai, ou com meus avós, ele age exatamente igual. – Isabella respondeu.

Quando Jenny pegou Charlie em seus braços, ela seguiu para dentro.

– Podemos ter um mesa tão longe da seção de fumantes quanto possível? – Edward pediu.

Ele observou como Isabella e Jenny trocaram um olhar, antes de Jenny assentir. – Claro. Nikki, você pode levá-los a mesa 15, por favor?

Nikki assentiu e começou a leva-los através do bar. Quando Isabella chegou para pegar Charlie, Jenny balançou a cabeça. – Não, não, não. Eu não recebi minha cota dele ainda.

Isabella riu. – Quando ele fica inquieto, é porque quer comer, basta trazê-lo.

– Eu levo. Vocês dois podem ter alguma privacidade. Como um encontro apenas a dois esta noite. – Jenny disse, com um sorriso.

– Certo. Eu nem me lembro mais como eram estes encontros. – Edward refletiu.

– Sim, você lembra. Recorde-se como Megan ficou com Charlie há dois meses, para que pudéssemos voltar para a casa nas montanhas?

A mente de Edward imediatamente voltou para quando deixaram Charlie com sua sobrinha, Megan no apartamento dela, antes de voltarem para a cabana onde passaram sua lua de mel.

Enquanto Charlie tinha ficado feliz em ficar com Megan e animado para começar a brincar com o seu primo, Mason, Isabella chorou toda a viagem para as montanhas.

Pensando em seu comportamento, ele balançou a cabeça. – Você quer dizer aquela viagem que você passou a noite inteira mandando mensagens para Megan, para se certificar de que Charlie estava bem? – Edward rebateu.

Isabella sorriu. – Sim, esta mesmo.

– Qualquer que seja. – respondeu ele, enquanto se apressavam em acompanhar Nikki. Ela já estava de pé em frente a mesa, no canto mais distante.

Quando Isabella deslizou ao lado dele, as sobrancelhas de Edward se franziram com a expressão sonhadora no rosto dela, ele perguntou: – O que você está sonhando?

– Você não se lembra?

– Lembrar do que?

Ela suspirou. – Esta é a mesma cabine que nos sentamos, na noite em que voltou da Índia.

– Sério?

Ela balançou a cabeça antes de se inclinar para lhe dar um beijo. Sua língua tinha apenas roçado na sua, quando alguém limpou a garganta, terminando a breve sessão.

Nikki deu um sorriso de desculpas para Isabella, quando Edward retornou ao seu lugar como um elástico. Então, o que eu posso oferecer aos dois para beber esta noite?

– Só uma Coca-Cola para mim. – respondeu Isabella.

Edward sorriu. – Você deveria tomar uma bebida. Quero dizer, você não está amamentando mais, e estamos supostamente em uma noite a sós hoje.

Um rubor penetrou em seu rosto, e Edward sabia que ele tinha deixado Isabella com vergonha ao mencionar amamentação. Finalmente, ela deu de ombros. – Não, eu estou bem.

– Vamos lá. Tome uma margarita, Bella. Você merece comemorar e soltar um pouco. Eu vou até ser a babá hoje à noite. – Edward pediu.

Ela balançou a cabeça para ele e, em seguida, olhou para Nikki. – Só uma Coca-Cola.

Edward resmungou. – Tudo bem. Seja um desmancha-prazeres. Eu vou querer uma Heineken.

– Eu estarei de volta para pegar seus pedidos de comida em apenas um minuto.

Edward acenou para Nikki, antes que ela se afastasse. Bella seguida, ele voltou sua atenção de volta para Isabella.

– Por que você não quer uma bebida? Você estava com medo que eu a dobre com álcool para ficar bêbada, assim eu poderia tirar vantagem de você?

Ela sorriu. – Desde quando eu tenho que ter álcool em mim para precisar liberar minha libido?

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. – Nunca.

Um guincho chamou a sua atenção para onde Jenny estava pulando com Charlie em seu quadril. Ele estava chegando para um dos galões que o barman estava retirando sua bebida. Edward não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver a expressão no rosto de Charlie, enquanto ele chutava as pernas animadamente.

Isabella limpou a garganta, e Edward olhou para ela. – Sinto muito, querida. Agora quem não estava sendo uma boa companhia era eu.

– Bem, falando de sua libido... – Edward viu quando ela mexeu no menu e mordeu o lábio inferior.

– Bella, qual é o problema? Você parece um pouco pálida. Você está bem?

– Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

Com o canto do olho, Edward viu Jenny com três balões na mão, andando com Charlie em direção a um grupo de admiradoras. Ele levantou um dedo.

– Só um segundo, Bella. Ele levantou-se da mesa. – Jenny, não o leve tão perto a seção de fumantes. – ele chamou.

Ela olhou para ele por cima do ombro e assentiu. Uma vez que ele viu que Charlie estava em segurança, longe do perigo da seção de fumantes, ele se voltou para Isabella. – Eu sinto muito. O que você estava falando?

– Bem, é... Eu sei que não estávamos realmente planejando isso, mas...

– Ah, olha, Bella, Charlie mandando beijos para todos os homens velhos no bar.

A próxima coisa que ele sentiu, foi ela agarrando ambos os lados de seu rosto em suas mãos, forçando-o a olhar para ela. – Peço que me ouça!

– Jesus, qual é o problema com você?

Seus olhos verdes se estreitaram para ele. – Eu estou grávida! Esta é a questão!

Seu coração sacudiu e parou. – V... – você esta o quê?

A expressão de Isabella se abrandou. – Eu fui no médico. Aquele mal que eu estava no estômago. Eu pensei que tinha... Enfim, não era uma virose. Eu estou de seis semanas de gravidez.

– Puta merda ... mas estávamos usando preservativos.

As bochechas de Isabella tingiram de rosa. – Não no fim de semana na cabana.

Ele se inclinou e baixou a voz. – Sim, mas eu gozei fora.

Isabella levantou as sobrancelhas. – E você é o Sr. Esperma Super Potente, lembra?

Edward engoliu em seco. Sua mente girava com os pensamentos completamente fora- de-controle. Ele ia ser pai novamente. Ele não tinha sequer pensado na possibilidade de ter mais filhos até que Charlie tivesse pelo menos dois anos, se não mais.

Claro, suas irmãs, Angie e Julia tinham uma diferença de 14 meses, mas ele nunca tinha imaginado ter dois filhos próximos. Charlie ainda estaria usando fraldas quando o novo bebê chegasse.

Jesus, ele mal conseguia sobreviver a todas as mudança em Charlie... Como seria com dois?

– Edward? – Isabella chamou.

Quando ele encontrou seu olhar, ele poderia imediatamente ler como ela estava sentindo. Ela estava emocionada com a perspectiva de uma outra criança para amar, mas ela também estava com medo de sua reação.

Ele trouxe seus lábios aos dela e deu-lhe um beijo profundo e tranqüilizador. Quando ele finalmente se afastou, as lágrimas brilhavam em seus olhos. – Isso significa que você está bem com isso?

Sua mão tocou carinhosamente seu abdômen. – Eu admito que estou apavorado com a perspectiva de uma outra criança, mas já passamos por tanta coisa. Outro bebê só vai significar mais amor.

Seu sorriso brilhante aqueceu seu coração. – Oh, Edward, você me fez a mulher mais feliz do mundo inteiro, dando-me um bebê. Então você fez minha vida completa, me dando seu coração e seu amor. Eu não posso imaginar nada mais incrível do que um outro filho seu. - Ela, então, deu-lhe um beijo.

Quando ela se afastou, ele sorriu. – Isso significa que eu posso esperar o aumento da sua libido, como foi com Charlie?

Ela lhe deu um sorriso malicioso e piscou. – Oh, sim.

Ele fechou os olhos em êxtase exagerado e levou a mão ao peito. – Você me fez muito feliz agora.

Ela cutucou ele de brincadeira, quando Nikki voltou para pegar seus pedidos. Quando Isabella ordenou seu habitual contra-file, Edward olhou para ela com surpresa. – Você está pedindo um bife?

– Claro, por que não? – Respondeu ela , quando entregava os menus de volta para Nikki.

– Eu pensei que comer carne te deixava enjoada no primeiro trimestre, pelo menos quando estava grávida de Charlie.

Isabella estremeceu. – Oh, sim. Eu não podia sequer suportar o cheiro, lembra? Surpresa brilhou em seu rosto, enquanto o pensamento girava em sua cabeça. Sem perder o ritmo, um sorriso se espalhou por seu rosto. – Eu acho que isso significa que o bebê é uma menina!

– Oh Deus. – Ele gemeu.

Isabella inclinou a cabeça para o lado e olhou para ele. – Qual é o problema, Papaizão? Você não acha que pode lidar com uma menina?

– Eu acho que vai ficar tudo bem até ela chegar na adolescencia, e eu posso acabar na prisão por cortar alguns safados mulherengos!

Isabella riu. – Coitada. Tendo você como seu pai, ela não vai conseguir namorar até chegar aos 30.

– E vai ser uma coisa boa, porque se ela for metade tão bonita quando a mãe dela, vai ter todos os rapazes a perseguindo.

Lágrimas brilharam nos olhos de Isabella com seu elogio. – Você é tão doce.

– É a verdade.

– Mas eu me lembro de você dizendo que iria trazer alguns genes poderosos também.

– Nós formamos uma boa dupla para fazer bebês, não é mesmo?

Isabella bufou. – Bella mais de um sentido.

Edward riu. – Quem imaginaria que eu seria tão fértil e tão potente?

– Isso significa apenas que após este bebê, nós vamos ter que tomar mais cuidado ou considerar outras opções.

Edward balançou a cabeça furiosamente para trás e para a frente.

– Nem pense em sugerir uma vasectomia!

Isabella revirou os olhos. – Eu estava pensando em pílulas anticoncepcionais ou algo para mim. Não estava pensando em mexer nas suas bolas ou algo em sua masculinidade.

Edward não pôde deixar de suspirar de alívio. – É um alivio ouvir isso.

– Mas não espere que porque vou tomar pílulas, eu estou encerrando a fabrica de bebês.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas para ela. – Sério?

– Mmm, hmm. Eu quero uma família grande como a sua.

– Bella, eu não acho que assinei um contrato para ser pai de cinco filhos.

– Ah, mas você é tão bom nisso. – brincou ela.

Ele gemeu. – Lá vem você com esta sua boca de novo.

– Bem, eu vou pensar em continuar falando, se você não me calar e me beijar.

– Eu fico feliz em atender, senhora.

Edward trouxe seus lábios aos dela. Assim que sua boca quente abriu convidativa, um lamento estridente fez com que eles se separassem. Eles assistiram quando Jenny empurrou Charlie com o rosto vermelho de chorar para eles.

– Qual é o problema, querido? – Isabella perguntou.

– Muh! Muh! – Ele gritou.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu, enquanto retirava Charlie do colo de Jenny. – Eu não posso acreditar que ele pode dizer Papa todos os dias, mas eu sou chamada de Muh'!

Enterrando o rosto no pescoço de Isabella, os gritos de Charlie se acalmaram, quando Isabella cantarolou para ele. Sua comida chegou em seguida.

– Quer vir com o papai, homenzinho? Assim a mamãe pode comer?

Charlie apertou os braços em volta do pescoço de Isabella com a proposta. – Vamos agora. Mamãe precisa alimentar seu irmãozinho ou irmãzinha.

Quando Edward chegou para pegar Charlie, ele gritou e agarrou-se em Isabella. – Oh Jesus. Ele está começando a ser um garoto mimadinho da mamãe. – Edward lamentou.

– Não há nada de errado com isso. Eu me lembro de outro menino Cullen, que era igual, e depois terminou bem. – respondeu Isabella, enquanto esfregava amplos círculos em volta de Charlie e beijando os fios de seu cabelo loiro avermelhado.

Edward acenou para ela, com a insinuação dele e sua mãe. Ela estava certa. Ele tinha sido um menino de mamãe e tinha orgulho disso. – Bem, isso é verdade, mas ele teve alguns problemas, até que encontrou o amor de uma grande mulher. – respondeu Edward.

– Então nós vamos ter que esperar e rezar para Charlie encontrar o mesmo um dia. – Isabella sorriu-lhe por cima da cabeça de Charlie. – E até lá, ele pode ser o menino da mamãe.

Edward resmungou. – Vamos, homenzinho. Você é realmente um menino de papai, não é? –Ele perguntou. Espreitando através do cabelo de Isabella, Charlie sorriu para Edward. O pequeno gesto fez o peito de Edward se apertar, e ele lutou para respirar.

– Você está bem? - Isabella perguntou.

– Estou mais do que bem. – Ele se inclinou para beijar a bochecha de Charlie, antes de beijá-la ternamente nos lábios. – Eu estou fodidamente incrível.

_**fim**_

**_Espero que tenham gostado da estória._**

**_Agradeço de coração a todas que chegaram até aqui._**

**_Um beijo grande no coração de cada uma que comentou. Obrigada._**

_Cheiva minha escudeira leal, vou continuar postando sim flor, só não sei quando virá a próxima, mas vai sair, ok? Obrigada por estar presente sempre._

**_E para alegria geral, não acabou._**

**_O próximo cap. é um bônus do livro._**

**_Vou ver se consigo postar hj ainda._**

**_beijos e até_**


	9. BÔNUS

_**Capítulo Bônus**_

Olhando para o relógio no painel do carro, Isabella se encolheu. Seu dia de mimos no spa a tinha atrasado um pouco. Ok, 30 minutos não era exatamente um pequeno atraso. Agora faltava apenas uma hora, para que ela e Edward supostamente, estivessem na Festa de Natal da empresa.

E eles ainda iam ter que deixar Charlie na casa da sobrinha de Edward, Megan, que graciosamente ofereceu para ser a babá esta noite.

Quando ela parou no semáforo vermelho, ela pegou o seu telefone na bolsa. Seus dedos voaram sobre o teclado, enquanto ela digitava:

**_Cinco minutos de casa. Cabeleireiro atrasou. Sinto muito_.

Ela não sabia se Edward responderia esta mensagem. Suas últimas mensagens tinham ficado sem resposta, e ela estava com medo de ligar em casa, caso Charlie ainda estivesse dormindo.

Ele a surpreendeu naquela manhã, quando tomavam o café da manhã, com um presente de Natal antecipado, um vale presente para o Spa Sydell, onde ela passaria o dia recebendo mimos, como tratamentos faciais e massagens, e ainda cuidariam do seu cabelo e maquiagem para a festa.

Agora que ela era uma mãe e dona–de–casa, ela aproveitaria muito bem qualquer oportunidade de ter um dia apenas para ela. Tinha sido o presente mais incrível que ela poderia ter recebido, especialmente porque Edward iria passar um dia de "homens" com Charlie.

Mas neste momento, Isabella não conseguia imaginar como Edward estava se preparando para o festa, com Charlie rastejando e querendo mexer em tudo a sua volta.

Tudo o que ela tinha que fazer agora, era escorregar em seu vestido de festa, mas quando tinha deixado Edward e Charlie no início do dia, Edward estava com suas calças de moletom e não havia ainda tomado banho ou feito a barba.

Ela parou abruptamente o carro na garagem. Agarrando sua bolsa, ela pulou para fora e correu para a cozinha. Beau a esperava na porta.

– Oi, rapaz. Deixe–me adivinhar. Papai está chateado e não esta falando comigo. - Beau inclinou a cabeça para ela, fazendo com que Isabella risse.

– Ok, deixe–me reformular a pergunta. Onde estão os rapazes? - Ele abanou o rabo, antes de se virar e sair da cozinha.

– Ok, eu te sigo, então.

Olhando para a sala de estar, ela viu que a televisão estava ligada.

– Edward. - ela chamou, quando começou a descer para o corredor. Beau sentou do lado de fora da porta do quarto principal, batendo o rabo no chão. Isabella sorriu e bateu carinhosamente em sua cabeça.

– Você é um menino tão bom. Obrigada por me avisar onde eles estão.

Quando Isabella entrou no quarto, ela derrapou até parar. Em um dos lados da cama, Edward dormia profundamente com o braço direito dobrado sobre sua cabeça. Próximo a ele, Charlie estava na mesma posição. Um sorriso subiu em seus lábios, e ela não conseguia parar de olhar, o calor se espalhando lentamente em seu peito, ao olhar para as duas pessoas que mais amava no mundo inteiro.

Tirando seu telefone da bolsa, ela foi na ponta dos pés até a cama. Ela tirou várias fotos do pai e filho juntos, um espelho do outro.

Agora ela sabia por que suas mensagens ficaram sem resposta. Ele não estava chateado com ela, ele estava morto para o mundo. Sentando ao lado de Edward, ela se inclinou e beijou sua bochecha e depois plantou um beijo casto em sua boca quente.

– Acorde, dorminhoco. É hora de se preparar para a festa. - disse ela contra seus lábios.

Enquanto Edward mal se mexeu, o som de sua voz fez Charlie esticar os punhos sobre a cabeça e chutar as pernas. Isabella estendeu a mão sobre a cintura de Edward para pegar Charlie. Beijando seu rosto, ela disse:

– Ei, meu anjo. Sentiu saudades da mamãe? - Seus olhos verdes sonolentos se abriram, um olhar penetrante no pequeno rosto igual ao do seu pai. Um pequeno sorriso levantou em seus lábios, o que fez Isabella derreter completamente. Sua pequena mão veio para acariciar sua bochecha, com os dedinhos esticados. Ela beijou cada um deles, antes de fingir que iria morde–los, o que sempre fazia Charlie rir.

– Eu senti saudades de você, e eu vou sentir sua falta hoje a noite, também. Mas Megan vai cuidar bem de você, e você pode brincar com Mason.

Charlie balbuciou uma resposta, pegando as mechas de seu cabelo, que ele amava torcer entre os dedos.

Com o ronco de Edward, Isabella sacudiu a cabeça. – Vamos, vamos acordar o papai. - Ela sentou Charlie ao lado de Edward. – Vá em frente. Acorde o papai. - ela instruiu. Com um sorriso, Charlie imediatamente estendeu a mão e bateu as mãos com toda a força no peito de Edward.

– DADA. - ele gritou.

Os olhos de Edward se abriram, e ele olhou freneticamente ao redor do quarto, antes de finalmente fixar em Isabella. Ele abriu a boca, em um grande bocejo, antes de falar.

– Agora, que despertador que você arrumou. Estou feliz que ele não estava perto da minha virilha, ele murmurou antes de esfregar os olhos.

Isabella riu. – Ei, eu tentei beijar você, mas você não acordou.

Com seu habitual sorriso sexy, ele respondeu:

– Droga, eu não acredito que perdi esta chance. - Ele começou a aproximar–se dela, mas ela o empurrou de volta.

– Bem, não poderiamos fazer muito coisa com Charlie na cama, sem mencionar o fato de que estamos atrasados para a festa de Natal.

– Quem se importa em estarmos atrasados? Nós podemos apenas fazer uma aparição breve.

Sentando na cama, Edward olhou para ela por um momento, saboreando sua aparência.

– Você está linda. - ele murmurou.

Calor encheu suas bochechas.

– Obrigada. E obrigada novamente pelo meu presente de Natal antecipado. Eu tive um dia incrível.

Ele sorriu.

– De nada. - Ele estendeu a mão, para tirar com ternura os cachos soltos do cabelo de Isabella, ele e Charlie tinham uma obsessão com seus cabelos.

– Estou tão feliz que você deixou seu cabelo solto.

– Eu fiz isso por você, eu sei que você gosta dele solto e ondulado.

Ele piscou para ela.

– Como na primeira noite que eu te vi.

Com um sorriso, ela disse:

– Sim, mas ao contrário daquela noite, hoje eu vou voltar pra casa com você. Bem diferente de dois anos atrás, quando eu disse que você seria o último homem na terra que eu dormiria.

Edward riu.

– Quanta diferença dois anos podem fazer, heim? Ele se inclinou para acariciar seu pescoço. – Você tem que admitir que fizemos muita coisa nestes últimos 24 meses. Não apenas você acabou dormindo comigo, muitas e muitas vezes

Ela bateu em seu braço de brincadeira, ele se afastou e piscou para ela.

– Mas você se casou comigo, me deu um filho lindo, e agora esta grávida de novo do meu outro filho.

– Ou de sua filha. - Isabella brincou.

Com um gemido, Edward respondeu:

– Não temos certeza se é uma menina ainda. Ele suspira e balança a cabeça. – Mas se for, eu espero que ela nunca, nunca namore um cara como eu.

– Agora, se parar de entrar em desespero, você vai se lembrar que é um mulherengo reformado, lembra?

– Isso mesmo.

– O passado é passado, e tudo o que temos é o nosso presente e futuro.

– Mas nós não necessariamente teríamos isto agora, se não fosse pelo meu notório passado ou talvez, trágico.

Isabella sorriu.

– Isso é verdade. Eu acho que nós devemos comemorar tudo isto com uma festa, hein?

Edward assentiu.

– Sim, com certeza nós devemos! ***

_**Dois anos atrás **_

O som estridente do toque de um telefone celular, atravessou vários níveis do subconsciente nebuloso de Edward Cullen. Rolando na cama, ele bateu a mão cegamente ao longo da cabeceira, até encontrá–lo. Uma vez que seus dedos fizeram contato, ele se pegou, esfregando o polegar sobre o aparelho, levando ao ouvido.

– Alô. - ele murmurou, sonolento.

– Por favor, me diga que você não esqueceu que dia é hoje? - A voz do seu pai alterou no telefone.

Com um gemido, Edward sentou na cama. Ele manteve o telefone em sua orelha, esfregando furiosamente os olhos verdes cansados.

– Muito Bom dia para você também, Pop.

– Eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado, se você estiver de ressaca no dia do batismo do seu afilhado, eu vou até ai pessoalmente, para te bater!

As palavras de seu pai o despertaram imediatamente. Olhando por cima do ombro, ele leu a hora em seu relógio digital. 09:00hs. Três horas antes, que sua presença fosse necessária como padrinho de batismo do seu sobrinho. Embora ele fosse, provavelmente, o menos adequado para este trabalho, de alguma forma, ele permitiu que sua sobrinha, Megan, o convencesse a assumir o papel de padrinho para seu filho, Mason.

– Eu não estou de ressaca, Pop. Eu estava apenas dormindo até mais tarde. É sábado, e nem todos nós temos corpos que são treinados com a rigidez militar.

Quando seu pai pigarreou sua desaprovação no telefone, Edward formou uma imagem perfeita em sua mente, da expressão de indignação que seu pai estaria.

Ele podia vê–lo segurando a telefone sem fio apertado, junto com sua postura ereta, enquanto a cabeça sacudia em desaprovação.

– Sim, eu só posso imaginar porque você precisava descansar, depois de uma noite fazendo Deus sabe o que. - Carlisle resmungou.

Um sorriso curvou nos lábios de Edward, quando ele pensou nas noites anteriores e as ótimas sessões de sexo que havia garantido.

– Olha, eu estou acordado, e estarei ai para buscá–lo ás 11hs, o que nos dará uma hora antes do batismo. Ok?

– É melhor estar.

– E ganhar outra ligação desta? Eu nem sonharia com isso. - disse Edward antes de desligar.

Ele jogou o telefone de volta para a mesa de cabeceira. Se enfiando novamente embaixo das cobertas, ele então se aconchegou contra a loira magra, que tinha sido sua companheira de foda, nas últimas seis semanas.

–Você tem que sair? - Lydia perguntou com um bocejo.

–Ainda não. - respondeu Edward, serpenteando a mão para tocar seu peito. Quando seu mamilo endureceu sob seu toque, Lydia deu um gemido suave.

– Qual o assunto do telefonema?

Ele fez uma pausa, beijando suas costas nuas.

– Apenas o meu pai. Ele queria ter certeza que eu estava acordado e sóbrio para o batismo do meu afilhado hoje.

Lydia bufou.

– Você está indo em uma igreja para um batismo?

– Sim, eu sou o padrinho. - ele respondeu, pressionando sua ereção contra seu traseiro nu. Provocando, ela se afastou dele.

– Eu pensei que os padrinhos deveriam ser guias espirituais e morais para crianças.

Edward riu.

– Você está tentando insinuar que eu serei uma má influência para Mason?

Ela olhou para ele.

– Vamos, Edward. Você é a última pessoa no mundo que poderia dar qualquer orientação para uma criança. Tudo o que sabe é sobre beber e transar.

– E eu sou muito bom nos dois, não é?

Lydia riu.

– Você e o seu ego.

– Podemos, por favor parar de falar?

– Com exceção de coisas sujas?

– Exatamente. - Edward mordiscou seu caminho até seu ombro nu. – Hoje vai ser um dia cheio de problemas emocionais. Eu só quero esquecer toda essa merda e te comer. Seu corpo é sempre uma distração bem vinda.

Em vez de aquecer com o seu toque, Lydia ficou tensa.

– Então, basicamente, você quer apenas me usar?

Os lábios de Edward imobilizaram em seu pescoço.

– Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

Ela chicoteou a cabeça para imobilizá–lo com um olhar gélido.

– Isso certamente foi o que pareceu.

Ele deu um grunhido frustrado.

– Uau, isso é um reviravolta de 180º sobre a situação anterior.

– Bem, me desculpe se eu não levo na boa, quando um homem insinua que sirvo apenas para distrair sua cabeça dos problemas.

– Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Mas não tente considerar o que temos, mais do que realmente é..

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

– E o que você considera que nós temos?

– Nós somos amigos de foda, Lydia. Não é isto que fazemos juntos, usar o outro para nos distrair, com um pouco de sexo sem compromisso?

– Eu acho que nós fomos nas últimas seis semanas, um pouco mais do que o seu resumo desajeitado fez parecer. - ela estalou.

– Oh, Cristo, não me diga que você está esperando um convite para ir comigo ao batizado do meu afilhado hoje?

– Pode ter certeza como o inferno que não. Eu estava só conversando.

Edward balançou a cabeça loira.

– Eu posso ver onde isso vai dar. Você acha que conhecer a minha família vai magicamente nos transformar em mais do que duas pessoas que se encontram para fazer sexo uma ou duas vezes por semana?

Se afastando dele até a borda da cama, ela puxou o lençol contra o peito antes de encara– lo.

– Você pode ser um verdadeiro idiota, você sabia disso?

Edward ergueu as mãos em frustração.

– Neste momento, tudo o que eu sei é que estou confuso com qual é realmente o seu problema? Eu pensei que estávamos nos divertindo bastante juntos, e nós poderíamos ter mais alguma diversão, antes que eu tenha que sair para um dia verdadeiramente infernal.

– Nós estávamos nos divertindo, mas eu não quero ser usada por você, Edward. Nenhuma mulher gosta da ideia que ela é apenas um pedaço de bunda para ser usada sempre que algum idiota quiser, especialmente quando ele quer apenas se distrair emocionalmente por um tempo. Eu sou uma pessoa, você sabe, com sentimentos.

Oh Merda. Agora fodeu. A conversa 'Eu quero mais' que inevitavelmente arruinava todos os bons amigos de trepada, já estava começando. As coisas estavam indo tão bem com Lydia. Ele a conheceu uma noite depois do trabalho, no seu bar favorito, O'Malley. Tinham ficado bebendo uma hora ou mais, com a conversa irracional tipica quero conhecer você , antes de finalmente irem para a casa dela, para o sexo mais quente que ele teve em um longo tempo.

Após a terceira rodada de sexo, quando ele estava rastejando para fora da cama para ir embora, ele abordou o tema de se encontrarem uma ou duas vezes por semana. Ainda em uma névoa de sexo, ela estava mais do que disposta. Assim, nas últimas seis semanas, ele estava bem satisfeito com o que tinha, e não queria mudar nada.

Claro, o problema era que ele sempre entrava em qualquer relação sexual deixando claro que ele não iria querer mais. Mas toda vez, ele se fodia com uma garota agarrada a esperança, de que ela seria a pessoa certa a domá–lo. Com o ódio e aversão por ele queimando no rosto de Lydia, pelo jeito ela agora estava prestes a se juntar à longa lista de ex amigas de trepada.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela.

– Então é isso? Terminamos porque de repente você está sentindo usada?

Lydia atirou o lençol longe e pulou para fora da cama.

– Saia! Saia da minha casa, seu filho da puta!

– Tudo bem, eu vou ficar feliz em sair. - Edward resmungou, enquanto se desvencilhava do edredom. Assim que ele se levantou da cama, Lydia jogou as calças para ele. Ela bateu em seu rosto, seguido por sua camisa. – Jesus, eu estou indo, ok? Confie em mim, eu não quero ficar aqui com você nem segundo a mais.

Ele vestiu suas calças. Seu discurso tinha acabado com qualquer desejo que ele tinha, junto com sua ereção. Ele não se incomodou em fechar o botão ou colocar sua camisa. Ele pegou os sapatos que tinha deixado na sala de estar, antes de sair fora da casa dela.

Inacreditável.

Um telefonema de seu pai tinha conseguido destruir suas trepadas com Lydia para sempre. O que se fala sobre trepada e reuniões de família? Já passou seis anos, desde a última vez que ele realmente ousou trazer uma menina para apresentar a sua família. E apenas dois anos depois, as coisas desandaram com sua ex–noiva, Amy.

Na época, depois que acabou com a Amy, ele não tinha pensado que teria qualquer problema, em chamar seu último caso para se juntar a ele. Afinal, era apenas um inofensivo churrasco de 4 de julho, ou assim ele pensava. Mas no momento em que ela conheceu seus pais, tudo que ela podia ouvir na cabeça, eram os sinos do casamento. Dois dias depois, ela começou a se referir a eles como "nós", e Edward parou de ligar para ela. Ele não queria um relacionamento que fosse denominado como "nós".

Ele nunca fez e nunca faria isso.

Bem, isso não era exatamente verdade. Ele havia tentado monogamia nas suas relações, até mesmo um noivado, mas ele havia saído tão gravemente ferido por esta relação, que prometeu nunca mais entrar nessa novamente. Sete anos mais tarde, ele estava feliz em ser um solteirão convicto, sem qualquer planos de um dia se estabelecer. Mesmo que sua família considerasse como missão de vida, fazer com que ele se casasse, se estabelecesse seriamente, e tivesse uma casa cheia de crianças.

Edward estremeceu quando ele parou o carro na sua garagem. De jeito nenhum, isto nunca aconteceria.

Depois de tomar um banho e, em seguida, fazer a barba, Edward vestiu seu melhor terno, e foi encontrar seu pai. Assim como esperava, Carlisle já estava esperando por ele na garagem.

– São 11hs agora! - disse Edward, quando Carlisle abriu a porta.

– Eu não disse nada.

Edward sorriu.

– Eu estava apenas afirmando um fato, caso você tentasse dizer que eu estava atrasado.

– Você realmente acha que eu estou ficando um velho muito excêntrico? - Carlisle perguntou, enquanto afivelava o cinto de segurança.

– Você está começando a ficar um pouco assim, Pop.

Carlisle riu.

– Deve ser o fato de passar tantos sábados no Bingo. Os outros velhos estão passando isso para mim.

Edward sorriu.

– Sim, eu tenho certeza que é isto que esta acontecendo.

– Você se lembrou de comprar o presente de Mason?

Lutando contra a vontade de revirar os olhos, Edward respondeu:

– Sim, papai. Eu lembrei.

– Eu só estou perguntando. Por que você está tão irritado? Não dormiu o suficiente na noite passada?

Edward desviou o olhar da estrada para olhar para seu pai.

– Eu defendo a quinta emenda para não ser obrigado a responder esta questão.

– Isso soa muito culpado para mim. Você deveria ter trazido a senhora, sua amiga para o Batismo.

Com um suspiro, Edward respondeu:

– Não, eu não penso assim.

– Envergonhado de sua família?

– Claro que não. Além disso, ela não é uma senhora, muito menos uma amiga. Nós não somos nada mais. – Sob sua respiração, ele murmurou – Não que tivéssemos muito para começar.

Carlisle suspirou.

– Eu ainda espero que um dia, antes de morrer, eu possa ver seu filho ou filha ser batizado.

Edward não conseguiu evitar de empurrar as mãos no volante, o que fez o carro se desviar na estrada.

– Pop, por favor. Eu gostaria de pudéssemos passar o dia, sem nenhum sentimento de culpa, ok?

– Então, estou errado em querer que você se case e tenha filhos?

Com um grunhido, Edward parou bruscamente o carro no estacionamento, atrás da igreja.

– Eu vou falar pela última vez isto, e gostaria de encerrar esta conversa, ok? A coisa mais próxima que eu vou chegar um dia como um pai, é como padrinho do Mason, Entendeu?

Carlisle balançou a cabeça tristemente.

– Esta bem, filho. Se é o que você diz.

– Ótimo. Agora vamos. Não é todos os dias que temos um batizado do seu primeiro bisneto, certo?

– Isso é verdade. - disse Carlisle, com um sorriso.

Depois de sair do carro, Edward pegou o presente no bolso. Ele tirou o saco da loja, uma jóia com um pingente de cruz, finamente embalada, para dar a Mason. Mesmo que ele tivesse pedido a menor da loja, Edward imaginou que ela ainda seria grande para Mason, por um bom tempo. O garoto mal tinha seis semanas de idade, um pouco jovem para o batismo, mas como estavam perto do Natal, foi a única data para reunir toda a família, incluindo sua irmã, Julia, que morava fora do estado.

Quando entraram na igreja, Carlisle fez sinal para Edward entrar em uma das salas laterais.

Quando ele abriu a porta, ele foi bombardeado por suas irmãs e suas famílias. Todos os seus sobrinhos e sobrinhas queriam abraça–lo e lhe contar sobre o que estava acontecendo na escola, nas aulas de dança e na aula de futebol. Ele deu a cada um deles a sua atenção. Finalmente, eles o abandonaram por Carlisle, e ele pode puxar um relaxante fôlego.

Depois de entregar o presente de Mason ao seu cunhado, Tim, ele se voltou para sua irmã Angie.

– Bem, se não é O Poderoso Chefão. - ela comentou.

Ele sorriu.

– O primeiro e único.

Ela o abraçou apertado.

– Estamos muito honrados que você aceitou em ser o padrinho do Mason. Ele é um homenzinho sortudo.

Edward se afastou para olhar com ceticismo para a irmã.

– Francamente, eu ainda estou surpreso em fazer parte da lista dos candidatos em perspectiva. Certamente havia mais... como devo falar isto? Escolhas adequadas?

Angie balançou a cabeça.

– Você era o único no mundo que Megan queria.

Um leve puxão passou pelo coração de Edward, com a menção de Megan. Ele sempre tentou brincar com os jogos favoritos dos seus nove sobrinhos e sobrinhas, mas ele sempre teve uma forte ligação com ela.

Tirando o casaco, ele olhou ao redor da sala.

– Falando nisso, onde estão Megan e o seu homenzinho?

Ela riu.

– Ah, ela esta lá dentro com Mason. Ela disse que queria rezar um terço antes antes do batismo.

Edward assentiu , enquanto o volume na sala parecia ampliar, com todos os seus sobrinhos.

Precisando de uma escapada daquele caos, ele disse.

– Eu vou sentar com ela por algum tempo. Os cantos dos lábios de Angie se ergueram.

– Talvez você deva parar no confessionário primeiro?

– Ha, ha. - ele murmurou antes de escorregar para fora da sala.

Em pé, as portas que levam até a igreja, ele olhou para o altar. Ele viu Megan em um dos bancos da frente, ajoelhada abaixo do banco. Ele caminhou até o corredor. Quando ele viu que ela tinha acabado de orar, e estava apenas olhando para o crucifixo gigante, ele ajoelhou–se e atravessou o restante do corredor, sentando–se no banco ao lado dela.

– Hey mamãe sexy. - disse ele em voz baixa.

Ela sorriu para ele, enquanto deslizava seu rosário no bolso do casaco.

– Ei Tito. Ainda bem que você conseguiu chegar.

Edward balançou a cabeça, com seu antigo apelido. Como primeira neta, Megan passou muito tempo com os pais de Edward. Quando ela começou a falar, ela não conseguia dizer Tio Edward. De alguma forma, o seu nome era articulado como Tito. Nenhum dos seus sobrinhos ou sobrinhas o chamavam assim. Este era mais um aspecto de sua ligação especial com Megan.

Edward esticou o pescoço, para olhar Mason dormindo no carrinho ao lado de Megan.

– Você sabe que eu não perderia isso por nada no mundo. Quero dizer, não é todo dia que um homem tão jovem como eu, é chamado para ser padrinho de um sobrinho tão espetacular.

– Confie em mim, eu estou muito honrada em contar com você como padrinho do meu filho. - Megan o olhou de cima a baixo, antes de sacudir a cabeça. – Eu posso imaginar com muita certeza, que você teve mais uma noite selvagem.

– O que te faz supor isso?

– Hmm, as bolsas sob os olhos, e ao fato do vovô ter me ligado duas vezes esta manhã, para ver se eu tinha falado com você.

Edward varreu as mãos nas bochechas.

– Sério? E eu pensando que estava fabuloso.

– Sempre tão arrogante. - Megan cutucou o ombro de brincadeira. – Será que não precisamos jogar um pouco de água benta em você?

– Ha, muito engraçado. Sua mãe já estava advogando que eu deveria entrar direto na sala do confessionário.

– Eu tenho certeza que ela tem um ponto. Quero dizer, seriamente, quando foi a última vez que esteve na igreja?

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas loiras para ela.

– O que é isso, a Inquisição Espanhola?

Megan riu.

– Oh, homem, isto me faz lembrar de nossas maratonas de Monty Python.

Edward sorriu.

– Sua mãe ficou tão brava, quando eu deixei você assistir com sete anos.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

– Eu não podia acreditar como você era inteligente, entendendo a maior parte do humor do programa.

– Você sempre foi uma péssima influência, mas eu te amava de qualquer maneira.

Inclinando–se, Edward beijou o rosto de Megan. – E eu te amava também, apesar de alguns momentos você ser uma praga. – Em sua indignação, ela piscou.

– Tivemos alguns bons momentos juntos, não foi?

–Sim, nós tivemos.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.

– Então, como você está? - Ele perguntou, fazendo um gesto para Mason.

– Você sabe, como uma mãe recente e tudo? - Edward perguntou.

Megan brincou com a bainha de seu vestido.

– Eu estou indo.

Cruzando os braços sobre o peito, Edward disse

- Agora, você sabe que não é educado mentir para o seu tio favorito.

Ela suspirou, soprando algumas mechas loiras do rosto.

– Tudo bem. Ser mãe solteira é muito mais difícil do que eu pensei que seria, mesmo com a ajuda dos meus pais. Estou estressada o tempo todo, com a tentativa de terminar a faculdade de enfermagem, e mentalmente ... Eu estou no limite de desmoronar completamente. Que tal esta resposta?

Edward colocou um braço em torno de seu ombro, a puxando para perto dele.

– Ah, querida. Eu odeio ouvir isso.

Megan deu de ombros.

– Está tudo bem. Não há nada que você possa fazer.

– Ainda nenhuma palavra do babaca?

Olhando para as mãos cruzadas no colo, Megan balançou a cabeça.

–Nada, desde que ele enviou o último cheque, depois que ele assinou com o Falcons.

Edward rosnou com o pensamento do punk que tinha engravidado Megan. Se ele pudesse colocar suas mãos sobre ele... Ele não dava a mínima que o imbecil era um atacante de 1.92 para o Atlanta Falcons. Ele ainda iria garantir em reorganizar seu rosto, bem como seus testículos, como lembrança pelo que fez a sua sobrinha.

– Eu sei o que você está pensando, e ele não vale a pena. - disse Megan.

Com uma piscadela, Edward respondeu:

–Deixa que eu me preocupe com isso.

– Pelo menos com o dinheiro que ele mandou, eu posso alugar meu próprio apartamento. Eu preciso de um pouco de independência de mamãe e papai.

Edward balançou a cabeça.

– Você poderia ficar na minha casa, e usufruir deste conforto o maior tempo possível.

Megan deu uma risadinha.

– Muito obrigada. Eu acho que você, de todas as pessoas, entendem o conceito de caminhar com as próprias pernas e não ter as opções de sua vida constantemente analisadas pela sua família.

– Você tem um ponto. - Edward refletiu. Ele só podia imaginar como Angie amava dar a Megan conselhos diários sobre o que ela estava fazendo certo ou errado. Inferno, ela fez isso com ele, e ele nem mesmo era seu filho. Mas, como a mais velha de suas irmãs, Angie sempre foi sua segunda mãe. E há cinco anos, desde a morte de sua mãe, ela pegou este trabalho com um novo vigor.

Apertando o braço de Megan, ele disse:

– Então, você está disposta a jogar dinheiro fora em um aluguel de um apartamento, mas você não vai levar em consideração a minha oferta?

Ela revirou os olhos.

– Sério, Tito? Não há nenhuma maneira no inferno que você realmente queira que eu viva com você.

– Ei, agora cuidado com esta boca. Estamos na igreja, por Cristo! - Ele brincou.

Megan riu.

– Ouça, é realmente doce da sua parte oferecer, mas confie em mim, você estaria lamentando esta oferta uma hora depois que Mason e eu nos mudássemos.

– Eu quase não veria vocês no andar de cima, no quarto de hóspedes e passo a maior parte do tempo fora de casa . Eu poderia mudar Beau para o quintal e lhe dar o porão.

– Deixe–me adivinhar. Parte da negociação deveria incluir eu lavar a sua roupa e cozinhar sua refeições?

Esfregando o queixo, Edward respondeu,

– Hmm, isso soa bem.

– É claro que isto soa bem para você.

– Não ha nada de errado em você cuidar do seu tio favorito. - Quando ela não respondeu, Edward apertou seu ombro. – Ok, eu só estava brincando com você, e eu não espero que você faça esse serviço de lavanderia e cozinheira. Por que você não me deixa te ajudar?

Megan balançou a cabeça.

– É muito gentil de sua parte oferecer, e eu deveria aproveitar a chance. Mas eu preciso fazer isso sozinha.

– Tudo bem. Seja uma burra teimosa.

– É uma característica da família Cullen, lembra?

Edward sorriu.

– Isso é verdade.

– Bem, acho que em sua generosidade, você não está pensando claramente sobre o barulho irritante que seria eu e Mason em sua casa.

– É mesmo?

– Mmm, hmm, basta pensar sobre isso. Você trouxe para casa a sua nova transa do dia, para um um pouco de sexo quente, e ela não tem interesse em ver uma jovem garota correndo em volta de vocês, ou ouvir um choro de bebê. Cara, ia ser marcante, ver você no quarto com suas bolas sendo apertadas.

Edward arregalou os olhos.

– Margaret Esme Cullen McKenzie, que boca é esta na Igreja!

– Eu aprendi tudo com meu tio muito rebelde.

Com um grunhido de frustração, Edward disse:

– Eu quero que você saiba que eu não levo mulheres para casa.

Ela revirou os olhos

. – Deus, você é tão garanhão.

– Você também não, por favor!

Megan sorriu.

– Eu não posso evitar em destacar os erros que comete em sua vida. Quer dizer, eu tenho visto seu comportamento com suas amantes, muitas e muitas vezes, e você continua agindo da mesma forma . Eu sou uma dessas mulheres desprezadas, lembra–se ?

Edward estremeceu com o pensamento de que ele tratava as mulheres de forma parecida com o que aconteceu com Megan. Como ele poderia querer castrar o pai de Mason, quando ele não era melhor do que ele?

Bem, exceto pelo fato de que sempre fez questão absoluta de usar preservativo, para garantir que não houvesse nenhum pequeno Edward circulando por aí.

Megan olhou para o relógio.

– Você pode ficar de olho em Mason para mim, enquanto eu vou fazer uma confissão rápido?

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram, quando ele olhou a criança dormindo no carrinho.

– Hum, Meg, eu não..

– Oh, vamos lá. Ele está morto para o mundo, e você vai ficar bem. Além disso, você é o padrinho dele.

– Sim, uma posição que eu estou desejando que não tivesse concordado.

Megan varreu as mãos para seus quadris.

– Eu preciso me confessar, antes de ficar no altar com meu filho, Tito. Você realmente vai me dizer não?

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vá em frente.

– Obrigada. - disse ela, antes de beijá–lo na bochecha. Seus saltos batiam pelo corredor. Não tinha passado nem um minuto que Megan tinha desaparecido em um dos confessionários, quando Mason começou a mexer. Inclinando–se, Edward balançou um pouco, na esperança de evitar uma crise. Mas, quando o rosto minúsculo bebê contraiu, Edward murmurou

– Oh merda.

Um gemido irrompeu dos lábios de Mason, que ecoou por toda a igreja.

– Hey homenzinho, não faça isso. – Ele balançou o carrinho mais rápido, apenas fazendo com que Mason chorasse ainda mais.

– Você realmente deveria pegá–lo, quando ele está chorando assim. - disse uma voz por cima do seu ombro. Ele olhou para trás para ver sua irmã, Becky, e seus três filhos olhando ceticamente para ele. Com 11 anos de idade, Percy tinha uma expressão exasperada, Edward sabia que tinha sido ele que deu o conselho.

– Tudo bem. - Edward resmungou. Ele se inclinou e gentilmente deslizou as mãos por baixo do corpo contorcido de Mason. Já trajado com sua roupa de batizado, foi difícil para Edward agarrá–lo, com todas aquelas rendas e a preocupação em não machucá–lo. Finalmente, ele resgatou Mason de seu carrinho infernal. Edward apoiou–o em seu ombro e lhe deu alguns tapas reconfortantes.

– Esta tudo bem agora, pequeno. Você está livre. Dê um tempo com o choro. - disse ele.

Seu sobrinho de treze anos, John, bufou.

– Uau, Megan deve ter fumado alguma coisa, quando te escolheu como padrinho.

Edward fez uma careta por cima da cabeça de Mason para John.

– Para sua informação, eu era o único que ela queria para esta função.

– Dê–lhe o seu dengo- Georgie. - com cinco anos de idade sugeriu.

Edward franziu as sobrancelhas loiras.

– Seu o quê?

– Cara, você deve estar brincando. - disse John. Ele inclinou–se e agarrou uma fralda no carrinho de Mason. Cavando dentro, ele tirou uma chupeta e acenou–o para Edward, antes de enfiar na boca escancarada de Mason. Imediatamente, o bebê se acalmou.

Com um suspiro de alívio, o olhar de Edward varreu os três rapazes. Todos os três usavam calças cáqui, camisas brancas por dentro da calça, gravatas vermelhas e blazers. Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

– Belos trajes. Vocês poderiam passar por uma boy band, como a Osmond ou algo assim.

– O que? - Percy perguntou.

– Não importa. - ele murmurou. Olhando através dos meninos, ele suspirou de alívio ao ver Megan saindo do confessionário. Ele estava mais do que pronto para entregar Mason de volta para ela.

Ela sorriu para ele.

– Não conseguiu resistir ao charme de Mason?

– Ha, muito engraçado.

– Sim, eu o ouvi durante todo o caminho até o confessionário. - Ela se aproximou e pegou Mason dele. Aninhado o bebê perto de seu peito, ela então sorriu para Edward. – Você sabe, você parecia tão natural, segurando–o.

Edward abriu a boca para protestar, mas o chiado de John o interrompeu.

– Sério? Ele mal conseguia tirar Mason fora do carrinho, para não mencionar que ele não tinha idéia do que era uma chupeta.

– Ele sempre pode aprender. - Megan argumentou.

– Sim, agora engula esta resposta rapaz, respondeu Edward.

Foi então que o padre veio caminhando até eles.

– Srta. McKenzie, estamos prontos para começar.

Megan assentiu.

– John, Percy, Georgie–corram e chamem os outros que esta na hora.

– Tudo bem, respondeu Georgie antes de correr pelo corredor, sendo seguido imediatamente pelos outros.

Depois que os garotos correram, Megan sorriu.

– Pronto?

Edward sorriu para ela.

– Pronto, como jamais estarei novamente.

Ajustando a último lugar na mesa, Isabella Swan recuou para verificar como tudo parecia. Não que seus três melhores amigos realmente se importassem com toda essa arrumação. Esta noite era sobre camaradagem e apoio ao invés de aparências. Mas o lado perfeccionista e de Relações Públicas de Isabella sentia a necessidade de que tudo estivesse perfeito.

Luzes de velas piscavam por toda a sala de jantar, enquanto a música de fundo tocava músicas tranquilas. Embora fosse época de Natal, a peça central da mesa não era sobre este tema. Ao contrário, era um arranjo enorme de flores silvestres vibrantes, como das montanhas, onde ela havia crescido. No meio das flores, havia uma foto do seu noivo falecido, Travis.

Hoje era 15 de dezembro – aniversário de cinco anos de sua morte. O dia que marcou o fim da vida perfeita que tiveram juntos. Tudo tinha sido arrancado por um motorista bêbado, deixando uma festa, que tinha ultrapassado um cruzamento, se matando e a Travis instantaneamente.

A maioria das pessoas não podia imaginar ter uma celebração de vida para alguém que estava morto. Mas quando o primeiro aniversário da morte de Travis se aproximou, o melhor amigo de Isabella desd série, Jacob Montgomery, abordou o assunto de marcar a data a cada ano, com bebidas e um jantar no restaurante favorito de Travis.

Isabella tinha gostado da idéia e convidou o colega de quarto de Travis e seu melhor amigo da faculdade de medicina, Jasper Hale e sua noiva, Alice Brandon, que passou a ser sua melhor amiga também.

No primeiro ano eles tentaram jantar no restaurante, mas ela estava muito alterada e atordoada com as loucas emoções que sentia. No ano seguinte, decidiu fazer o evento na casa de um deles, com as mesmas comidas e bebidas, mas em um estilo mais intimista, para a ocasião mais sombria.

O toque da campainha a arrancou de seus pensamentos. Ela correu para a porta da frente e abriu repentinamente.

– Oi gente! - Ela gritou.

Seus melhores amigos há sete anos, Alice e Jasper, estavam na varanda, trajados com camadas de roupas com o frio de Dezembro. Alice acenou com as mãos, ambas ocupadas com as garrafas de vinho.

– Olá, Olá. Nós viemos para o sofrimento espiritual.

Isabella riu, quando olhou para o álcool nas mãos de Jasper também.

– Estou feliz de ouvir isso. Jacob me mandou uma mensagem cerca de cinco minutos atrás, que estava a caminho de pegar nosso jantar.

Jasper sorriu quando ele e Alice entrou no hall.

– Apenas o meu amor por Travis para concordar em comer alimentos do Olive Garden, alegadamente italiano.

Encolhendo os ombros de seu casaco, Alice assentiu.

– Eu me lembro do dia que fomos jantar em um lugar autentico, no centro da cidade, e Travis ficava o tempo todo: Isto não é a verdadeira comida italiana.

– Pobre Travis. Ele tinha muito das montanhas ainda dentro dele.

Jasper sacudiu a cabeça.

– Isso era parte de seu charme.

Isabella sorriu.

– Isso é verdade. Ela tinha acabado de tirar seus casacos, quando Jacob irrompeu pela porta, carregando uma sacola de comida.

– Eu estou aqui, para que possamos começar a festa. - ele gritou.

– Eu acho que estou mais animada com a comida do que com sua presença. - Isabella brincou.

– Qualquer que seja. - respondeu ele, inclinando–se para beijar sua bochecha. Ele, então, fez o seu caminho por ela através da sala de jantar, para depositar as sacolas de comida sobre a mesa. Os pratos foram abertos, e a comida deslizou das embalagens de viagem, para as vasilhas de porcelana da falecida mãe de Bella, em seguida, o vinho foi colocado nas taças de cristal. Depois que tudo estava pronto, eles se sentaram.

Durante todo o jantar, o vinho fluía livremente como a conversa. Por um tempo, eles dançaram em torno dos fantasmas do passado, até se aproximarem do presente. Não foi até que todos os pratos estavam vazios, que Travis mais uma vez tornou–se o tema da conversa.

– Por favor, me diga que você fez a sobremesa favorita de Trav? - Jacob perguntou, esfregando a barriga.

Isabella sorriu.

– O que você acha?

Os olhos de Jacob reviraram em êxtase.

– Graças a Deus. Eu tenho desejado este bolo a semana toda!

Depois de ir para a cozinha, para pegar o bolo, cuja receita era um segredo da avó de Isabella, ela voltou a sala de jantar. Ao cortar as fatias do bolo, eles começaram a seguir uma outra tradição de contar uma história favorita de Travis. Quando chegou a hora de Jacob, ele tomou um longo gole de vinho.

– Minha história favorita de Travis ...

Ele respirou profundamente, quando inclinou a cabeça.

– Provavelmente seria quando eu contei para ele...

Isabella gemeu e cobriu os olhos.

– Oh Deus, não esta.

Jasper olhou entre ela e Alice.

– Espere, eu não acho que eu já ouvi essa.

Alice sacudiu a cabeça.

– Eu também.

Jacob sorriu.

– Veja, eu guardei a melhor história por último.

Isabella bufou.

– Eu não sei nada sobre isso.

Depois de atirar–lhe um olhar, Jacob continuou.

– Então, imagine que...

Isabella riu.

– O que é isso, aquele programa Meninas de ouro, com aquela personagem Sophie , que sempre falava, Imagine que..?

Jacob limpou a garganta.

– Posso contar a minha maldita história, por favor?

– Tudo bem, tudo bem.

– Então, como eu estava dizendo, aqui estávamos em um vestiário, com um campo de futebol já vazio. Travis e eu fomos guardar os equipamentos, então nós éramos os últimos. Estamos ali , a toa, nos trocando, e eu penso de repente..

– Que você era apaixonado por Travis? - Alice perguntou.

– Deus não! - Jacob respondeu. Ele virou–se para Isabella e sorriu. – Sem ofensa, Bella. Mas Travis não era meu tipo.

Ela sorriu.

– Não me ofendi. Agora termine a história.

– De qualquer forma, enquanto ele está mexendo em alguma merda do seu armário, para ir tomar banho, e eu pensei : é agora ou nunca. Quer dizer, eu tinha contado para Isabella há algumas semanas. Como ela, Travis tinha sido meu melhor amigo, desde o ensino médio, então eu sabia que ele precisava saber. Meu coração estava trovejando tão alto em meus ouvidos que eu tinha certeza que ele conseguia me ouvir. Mas eu sabia que eu não poderia esperar nem mais um dia, muito menos um minuto, sem contar a ele que eu era gay. Então, eu agarrei seu ombro, girei ele na minha frente, e disse:

– Trav, eu sei que você vai me odiar depois que te contar isso, e eu vou entender se você nunca mais falar comigo novamente. Mas cara, eu sou gay.

Os olhos de Jasper se arregalaram.

– Puta merda. O que ele fez?

Os lábios de Jacob se curvaram em um sorriso largo.

– Ele disse, Jacob, cara, só você para querer desafogar isto para mim, quando nós dois estamos com a bunda de fora, mas eu te conheço há um longo tempo. E eu não poderia me importar menos com isto.. Você é meu amigo, e isso é tudo o que me interessa sobre este assunto.

Alice olhou para Isabella.

– Você contou a Travis sobre Jacob?

Isabella furiosamente balançou a cabeça.

– Não, claro que não. Não era a minha história para contar.

Com uma risada, Jacob disse.

– Ele poderia ter me derrubado como uma pena, caso ele reagisse mal a minha confissão. Mas isso era Trav. Por um lado, ele era um típico homem viril. Mas em seguida, ele também tinha um inferno de um lado terno. Jacob suspirou. – Ele era o cara mais doce, que eu tive o prazer de conhecer. E ele foi um dos melhores amigos que eu já tive.

Lágrimas desciam pelos olhos de Isabella.

– Isso é verdade.

Alice ergueu a taça de vinho.

– A Travis. Um inferno de um cara gente boa, que foi tirado de nós muito jovem.

Isabella se inclinou para a frente e bateu com a taça com os outros.

– A Travis.

Um pouco antes da meia–noite, Alice e Jasper se preparavam para sair. Quando Jasper ajudou Alice a entrar em seu casaco, ela perguntou:

– Então, nós vamos amanha a noite na festa do escritório, certo?

Isabella franziu o nariz.

– Eu não sei, Alice.

– E por que não? - Alice perguntou.

– Depois de hoje, a última coisa que eu quero fazer é me vestir para uma festa, com conversas sem sentido, a base de cocktails e aperitivos.

Alice sacudiu o dedo para ela.

– Com Jasper trabalhando, você prometeu que seria o meu par. Além disso, você não vai nos encontros da empresa há muito tempo. Você precisa fazer uma aparição.

Isabella soltou um suspiro derrotado. Tanto quanto ela odiava admitir, Alice estava certa. Depois quatro anos no seu antigo emprego, ela havia sido transferida para Burke e para esta empresa em outubro, a convite de uma de suas ex–colegas de trabalho. Sua chefe, Therese, havia puxado um monte de cordas para levá–la a este cargo, com um aumento salarial considerável. Isabella sabia que não podia decepcionar Therese.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. Nós temos um encontro marcado.

Alice sorriu.

– Ótimo. Fico feliz em ouvir isso. E use algo super sexy. Uma vez que é a festa de Natal da empresa, não haverá apenas homens solteiros do nosso andar.

Revirando os olhos, Isabella perguntou:

– Deixe–me adivinhar. Você esta pedindo implicitamente para eu usar aquele vestido verde que você escolheu para eu usar, quando eu cantei na festa da empresa no ano passado?

– Oh, aquele que deixa suas costas toda de fora, com um decote que mostra quase que seu corpo inteiro? Sim, esse mesmo. - Alice balançou a cabeça. – Ah, sim, você vai ter os homens comendo na palma da sua mão.

– Excelente. - Isabella murmurou.

Depois de dar a Jasper e Alice longos abraços, eles se dirigiram para a varanda.

– Tchau pessoal. Eu amo muito vocês. - disse Isabella, acenando uma última vez antes de fechar a porta. Ela caminhou de volta para a sala de estar e depois deixou–se cair no sofá ao lado de Jacob. Soltando um longo e demorado suspiro, ela agarrou um dos travesseiros ao peito.

– Isso não é bom, Bella.

– O que? - Ela perguntou.

– Os pensamentos que passam pela sua cabeça agora.

Isabella levantou as sobrancelhas para Jacob.

– O que eu estou pensando? Eu acho que é hora de cortar o seu vinho, especialmente se você não vai ficar aqui esta noite.

Quando ela chegou para pegar o seu copo, ele bateu na sua mão, fazendo com que ambos caíssem na risada.

– Você esta infeliz. Eu posso afirmar.

– Claro que estou. Hoje é um dia que sempre me deixa triste. - ela argumentou.

Jacob sacudiu a cabeça.

– Há mais do que isso. Ele se inclinou para ela, suas coxas e ombros batendo. – Me fale.

Mordiscando o lábio, Isabella olhou para seu colo.

– Você sabe o que é.

– A coisa do bebê?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

– É por causa da minha última conversa pelo telefone com Travis? - Jacob falou

Quando Isabella encolheu os ombros, Jacob deu seu sorriso triste.

– Eu nunca vou esquecer a maneira como ele soou naquele dia. Eu não acho que eu o tenha visto mais feliz em toda a minha vida, bem, exceto naquela noite da sua festa de noivado. Jacob, cara, você nunca vai acreditar. Eu vou ser pai! - Ele disse.

As lágrimas desciam novamente pelos olhos de Isabella, com a memória dolorosa gravada em sua alma, que a queimava por dentro. Ela tinha atrasado uma semana do seu período.

Ela estava um desastre emocional, pensando que estava grávida, mas Travis ficou em êxtase. Apesar de estarem noivos há mais de um ano, Isabella ainda queria esperar mais para eles se casarem. Havia a faculdade de Travis para pensar e ela estava iniciando sua carreira. Mas Travis não se importava com nada disso, ele só queria Isabella como sua esposa.

Fungando, Isabella passou as costas de sua mão pelo seu nariz.

– Ele ficava dizendo "Sim, agora você vai ter que ir em frente e casar comigo, como eu estou pedindo há tanto tempo" - ela disse, a voz embargada com emoção. Ela não parou para enxugar as lágrimas rolando pelo rosto. – Ele nunca soube que eu não estava grávida. Eu menstruei logo que ele saiu para trabalhar, no dia que que ele morreu.

Jacob estendeu a mão e a puxou em seus braços. Rigída, os soluços guturais atravessavam seu corpo, enquanto Jacob a embalava.

– Bellita, ele morreu como um dos homens mais felizes do mundo. Esteja grata por isso.

– Eu estou ... mas ele nunca deveria ter morrido. Ele deveria estar aqui agora comigo. Ele deveria estar com Jasper fazendo o seu estágio, e nós ... Deveríamos ter filhos agora!

– Não é bom você pensar dessa forma. - argumentou Jacob. Ele se afastou para tocar seu rosto em seu mãos. – Você tem que seguir em frente. Travis iria querer que você fosse feliz, encontrasse alguém para fazer uma vida juntos, e então se tornasse uma mãe, como você sempre sonhou.

Com sua menção da maternidade, a respiração de Isabella parou. Uma idéia, um pensamento um pouco louco para alguém como ela, tinha estado piscando dentro dela por meses. Por mais que ela tentasse empurrá–lo de lado, pensando racionalmente que não podia ou não devia funcionar, ele continuava a crescer.

– Jacob, se eu te pedisse para fazer algo por mim, você faria, certo?

Suas sobrancelhas escuras dispararam interrogativamente.

– Por que eu sinto que eu provavelmente deveria responder não a esta questão?

– Por favor?

– O que você quer?

Hesitando, ela respirou fundo. Ela não tinha certeza se realmente conseguiria admitir em voz alta. Finalmente, ela encontrou a coragem para perguntar:

– Você teria um bebê comigo?

Sacudindo as mãos no rosto, Jacob se atirou para fora do sofá.

– Desculpe–me?

– Você é o único homem no mundo que eu amo. Eu quero que você me dê a criança que eu sempre quis, eu quero que você seja o pai do meu bebê.

Os olhos de Jacob se arregalaram.

– Isabella, você se esqueceu que eu sou gay e mantenho uma relação com um o homem que eu amo. Eu não posso ... - Ele passou as mãos pelo seu cabelo descontroladamente. – Eu nem sei como começar a responder isto para você.

Com sua expressão confusa e suas palavras, Isabella não podia deixar de rir.

– Eu não estou pedindo você para dormir comigo e conceber o bebê.

– Você não esta?

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça.

– Não, claro que não. Eu quis dizer que eu queria que você fosse meu doador de esperma. Como ir em uma clínica e tudo, não em um quarto.

Encarando–a em estado de choque, o entendimento finalmente chegou até Jacob, e ele soltou uma longa e exagerada respiração.

– Ah ... Graças a Deus!

– Bem, mas obrigada, por me deixar saber que fazer sexo comigo seria o maior pesadelo de sua vida. - Isabella brincou.

Com um sorriso de desculpa, Jacob sentou–se com ela no sofá.

– Não se ofenda, Bellita. Você sabe que as mulheres não são para mim há muito tempo.

– Hmm, sim, eu acredito que eu tenha descoberto isto da forma mais difícil naquela época também.

Jacob estremeceu.

– Eu só pensei que se eu tentasse ficar com uma menina, eu saberia de uma vez por todas se eu era realmente gay.

Isabella riu.

– E eu estou feliz em ter ajudado você a descobrir isso.

Com um sorriso, Jacob disse:

– Se eu me lembro corretamente, eu descobri isso com você.

– Oh, sim! - Ela chiou antes de cobrir o rosto com as mãos. Ela recordou imediatamente a festa de Jacob de 15 anos. Todos os seus outros amigos foram embora, deixando–os sozinhos no porão dos seus pais. Embora as meninas fossem loucas por ele, nunca Jacob havia tido qualquer encontro com elas.

Em vez disso, ele preferia apenas flertar com elas, mas sair com Isabella.

Após virar meia garrafa do Jack Daniels de seu pai, ele confiou em lágrimas a Isabella, que ele pensava que não tinha atração pelas meninas. Ele pediu–lhe que ela o deixasse beijá– la, para saber com certeza se ele era realmente gay.

Considerando que ela nunca tinha beijado ninguém, ela foi mais do que um pouco relutante.

Isabella olhou para ele através de seus dedos e balançou a cabeça.

– Eu não posso acreditar que você foi o primeiro cara que eu beijei.

Jacob riu.

– Eu acredito que eu fiz um pouco mais do que apenas te beijar. Eu tenho certeza que eu sequei sua saliva, até que você estava completamente ofegante!

Isabella bateu no seu braço de brincadeira.

– Ugh, eu não posso acreditar que você lembra de tudo isso.

– Sim, não foi apenas o fato de que eu estava beijando a minha melhor amiga, mas estava beijando ela e fantasiando com outro cara.

Revirando os olhos, Isabella disse:

– Mais uma vez, muito obrigada por me lembrar deste fato. Não sei como você não me deixou totalmente complexada ou algo assim, com este primeiro beijo e sem nunca ter tido um encontro na vida!

– Ah, vamos, Bellita, metade da população masculina esta rastejando a sua volta, e se você tirasse a cabeça para fora de sua bunda e olhasse em volta, encontraria caras sérios em todos os lugares, que amariam ter este corpo quente sobre eles.

– Sim, eles me querem apenas para transar. Eles não querem me conhecer melhor, ou ter uma relação séria. Uma vez que eles descubram que eu sou antiquada e não terá direito a sexo casual, eles saem correndo.

Depois de um silêncio constrangedor, Jacob suspirou.

– Este é a hora onde você fala sobre esta ideia do bebê de novo, certo?

– Eu não posso acreditar que você ficou tão surpreso com tudo isso. Você sabe o quanto eu quero um filho. Como eu sempre quis uma família grande. Eu farei 30 anos em poucos meses. Não é agora ou nunca, mas está ficando perto disto.

– Então, por que não encontra um cara para se estabelecer e ter filhos. Você sabe, viver em harmonia ou algo assim. Quero dizer, com certeza Jasper deve conhecer alguns homens interessantes para te apresentar.

Isabella bufou de frustração.

– Eu não tive um relacionamento real, desde Travis, e eu não tenho certeza se há realmente alguém lá fora para mim.

– Mas você nem sequer tentou. Quero dizer, com o câncer de sua mãe e sua morte, você se desligou do mundo por tanto tempo. Talvez seja a hora de realmente colocar a cabeça para fora de novo. - Jacob argumentou.

Balançando a cabeça, Isabella disse

– Você não está me ouvindo? Eu quero um bebê. Toda a minha vida foi perda e morte. Ela levou a mão a seu abdômen. – Eu quero uma vida crescendo dentro de mim, uma parte de mim e de meus pais.

– Bella

Lágrimas brilhavam em seus olhos.

– Eu tenho tanto amor para dar a uma criança. Por favor, Jacob.

Ele pegou seu copo de vinho e bebeu o conteúdo restante. Ele, então, levantou–se do sofá, para tropeçar de volta até a sala de jantar. Isabella viu quando ele pegou a garrafa de vinho e recarregou seu copo.

Quando ele voltou para a porta, ele balançou a cabeça.

– Mas por que você precisa de mim? Por que você não pode simplesmente ir a um banco de esperma e escolher uma amostra de um Brad Pitt com um QI de 170?

– Porque eu não me importo em não ter uma pessoa parecida com Brad Pitt ou um QI médio.

Jacob bufou.

– Puta merda! Se isto foi uma tentativa de adoçar o pote, não deu muito certo !

Isabella revirou os olhos.

– Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu estava pensando que não fazia questão de coisas superficiais, mas se estamos neste assunto, sim, você vai trazer um DNA mais do que excelente para o meu bebê, tanto em aparência, como inteligência, ok?

– Seja qual for. - ele resmungou antes de tomar outro gole de vinho. Ele caiu para trás para baixo no sofá ao lado dela.

– Jacob, você não esta vendo o quadro inteiro aqui. Se eu não posso ter um bebê com alguém que eu esteja romanticamente apaixonada, eu ainda quero que seja com alguém que eu amo. Eu sei que você é uma pessoa boa e decente, e que seria um pai maravilhoso.

Quando ele não disse nada, Isabella inclinou–se para ele. – E pense em seus pais. Além dos meus avós, ele teria seus pais, que são incríveis com os filhos da sua irmã.

– Isso é verdade. - ele murmurou, ainda não encontrando seu olhar.

Isabella suspirou. Ela sabia que tinha apenas jogado para ele um laço, e que ia levar algum tempo para ele processar tudo.

– Olha, eu sinto muito de ter trazido este assunto a baila.

Quando ela começou a levantar do sofá, Jacob agarrou seu braço.

– Tudo bem.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas para ele.

– Tudo bem o quê?

Ele expirou ruidosamente.

– Ok, eu vou ser o pai do bebê ou doador de esperma ou o que quer que isto signifique.

O peito de Isabella apertou, e ela quase não conseguia respirar.

– Sério?

Jacob assentiu.

– Sim, por que não.

– Mas você tem certeza? Quero dizer, você não precisa de mais tempo para pensar sobre isso?

– Nada disso. Vamos ter um bebê.

Isabella gritou com prazer antes de atirar os braços ao redor do pescoço de Jacob e aperta–lo com força. – Oh meu Deus! Eu não posso acreditar que você realmente vai fazer!

Ela se afastou para beijá–lo em ambas as bochechas.

– Eu te amo muito muito.

– Eu também te amo, Bellita.

Ela acariciou sua cabeça contra seu pescoço.

– Mas o que fez você mudar de idéia?

– Travis.

Isabella virou a cabeça, para encontrar seu olhar. Um sorriso curvou nos lábios de Jacob.

– Era quase como se eu pudesse ouvi–lo dizer que eu deveria fazer isto, fazê–la feliz, porque ele não podia.

Lagrimas de tristeza e alegria misturadas, desciam pelos seus olhos.

– Eu não posso te agradecer o suficiente por fazer isso comigo. Eu não posso imaginar ficar mais feliz do que eu estou neste momento.

Ele esfregou seu polegar em sua bochecha.

– Este dia será o melhor da sua vida, até o dia que descobrir que esta esperando um filho.

Ela sorriu.

– Ou o dia que nosso bebê nascer?

Jacob assentiu.

– E se ele for um menino, eu quero lhe dar o nome de Travis – Travis Jacob Black.

– Nada me faria mais feliz do que meu filho ter o seu sobrenome. Ela virou a cabeça para ele. – Mas que faremos se for uma menina?

– Travisina? - Jacob sugeriu.

Isabella riu.

– Não, eu acho melhor não.

Jacob riu.

– Teremos tempo para pensar em nome de uma menina.

– Enquanto ele ou ela for saudável, eu não me importo com o que teremos.

Ele se afastou dela para pegar as taças de seus vinhos.

– Vamos beber ao nosso futuro filho.

– Ao nosso bebê. - disse Isabella antes de brindar com Jacob.

s

Edward atravessou as portas do clube País Comércio. Ele acenou com a cabeça em direção a alguns dos seus colegas. Seus dedos levantaram para ajustar a gravata em seu smoking. Ele mal estava com aquela maldita coisa ha 30 minutos, e já parecia que estava sufocado.

Achando seu melhor amigo de trabalho, Blake, ele atravessou vários grupos, para se aproximar dele.

– Bem, Olá, Cullen, como vai? - Blake perguntou.

Sem dar uma resposta, Edward tirou o copo de uísque da mão de Blake e bebeu tudo em um único gole, que desceu queimando.

– Hmm, dia ruim hein? - Blake perguntou com um sorriso.

– Desculpe homem. Eu estive no inferno de reunião familiar durante todo o maldito dia.

– O negócio do Batismo?

Edward assentiu.

– Isso foi ao meio–dia, mas depois houve uma festa na casa da minha irmã. - Edward estremeceu, quando lembrou como foi intimidado por cada uma de suas irmãs, durante a tarde toda. Embora o pegassem em momentos diferentes, a sua mensagem era apenas uma. Ele tinha 32 anos de idade, e era hora dele se estabelecer e continuar o nome da família. Tinha sido um dia vivendo no inferno.

– Eu só consegui escapar há uma hora atrás.

Blake franziu as sobrancelhas castanhos.

– Você quer dizer, não havia qualquer bebida boa na festa, pelo menos para te ajudar a passar por tudo isso?

– Sim, mas se eu tivesse começado a virar como estava precisando, eu teria dado mais munição as minhas irmãs falarem ainda mais merda para mim. Sem mencionar o discurso que meu pai teria feito, que eu já conheço muito bem

– Então eu acho que é hora de você começar a beber muito. Por que você não vai ate o balcão pedir outro Wiskhy para a gente? - Blake sugeriu.

– Eu posso fazer isso, dois para mim e um para você? - Edward resmungou.

– Mantenha o ritmo amigo. A noite é uma criança.

Edward balançou a cabeça e caminhou mais uma vez no meio da multidão. Ele estava quase no bar, quando alguém bateu nele, fazendo com que perdesse o equilíbrio por um momento. Ele girou em volta, para ver uma visão diante dele.

Ele tinha visto e agarrado belas mulheres antes, mas essa era algo realmente especial, absolutamente linda. As bochechas de alabastro coraram de vergonha, e ela estava escondendo o rosto por trás de um véu de seu cabelo, que caia em ondas pelos seus ombros. E ela estava usando um vestido verde esmeralda, que abraçava suas curvas amplas como uma segunda pele. Ele amava as ruivas, mas acima de tudo, ele amava as ruivas com roupa verde. Algo fazia a interposição destas cores deixarem ele louco.

– Você está bem? - Ele finalmente perguntou.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça furiosamente.

– Eu sinto muito. Meu salto ficou preso no tapete por um segundo. Foi por isso que eu esbarrei em você.

Ele deu–lhe o seu melhor sorriso sensual.

– Nenhum mal foi feito.

– Mais uma vez, me desculpe. - disse ela.

Antes que ele pudesse detê–la, ela se virou e dirigiu até o outro lado da sala.

Enquanto ele olhava ela ir embora, ele balançou a cabeça e lutou contra o desejo de ajustar suas calças, com o calor explodindo abaixo de sua cintura. Agora havia um desenvolvimento interessante na festa. Ela era exatamente o tipo de mulher que ele iria desfrutar em levar para casa e garantir que ela gritasse seu nome quando gozasse. O disfarce de timidez que ela tinha feito, o deixou ainda mais interessado, porque ele poderia muito bem apostar, que com aquela cor de cabelo, ela tinha uma personalidade impetuosa que iria igualar a sua.

Depois de pegar dois whiskys escocês, ele voltou para junto de Blake. Mais dois dos seus amigos do trabalho, haviam se juntado a Blake, Chris e Oliver.

– Ei caras. - Edward disse com um sorriso radiante. Blake deu a Edward um olhar interrogador, quando pegou seu copo.

– Será que você tomou um par desses no bar?

– Não por quê?

– Porque você deu um salto na fase que estava há há cinco minutos atrás.

Edward riu.

– Isso porque eu acabei de encontrar a mulher que eu vou passar essa noite.

– Porra, você trabalha rápido. Quem é ela? - Chris perguntou.

– Ela é uma ruiva espetacular, em um vestido verde, que eu vou gostar de passar horas olhando o que esta embaixo da sua roupa.

Oliver gemeu.

– Isabella Swan, porra.

Edward arregalou os olhos.

– Sério? Você conseguiu identificá–la apenas com esta mísera descrição que eu dei?

Cruzando os braços sobre o peito, Oliver disse

– Pernas longas, bunda perfeita, peitos fabulosos, olhos lindos, longos cabelo longos e meio tímida?

Edward engasgou com o uísque.

– Sim, é ela.

Oliver balançou a cabeça.

– Boa sorte com essa, mano. Ela trabalha no meu andar, e metade dos rapazes lá tentaram transar com ela, e ela mandou todos pastarem.

Engolindo o último gole de sua bebida, Edward apenas sorriu.

– Ah, eu gosto de um desafio. Eu costumo valorizar ainda mais, estas que no inicio são mais difíceis, no final da noite.

Chris e Blake bufaram com o riso.

– Só você, cara. - respondeu Blake.

– Você tem que admitir que esta perseguição é excitante. - Edward argumentou.

Chris encolheu os ombros.

– Não quando estou excitado como o inferno, como eu estou hoje. Eu prefiro apenas que elas caiam com as pernas abertas.

– Qualquer que seja, homem. - disse Edward, esticando o pescoço no meio da multidão. Finalmente, ele viu sua esmeralda gostosa. – Qual era mesmo o seu nome, que você falou?

– Isabella.

– Obrigado. Agora, se me dão licença, eu vou trabalhar para ter Isabella erguendo suas adoráveis coxas para mim.

– Boa sorte. Você vai precisar. - disse Oliver.

Edward só balançou a cabeça. Ele nunca precisou de sorte para fechar um negócio com qualquer mulher. Ele tinha sua bela aparência, seu sex appeal, e sua personalidade. Então, que lhe interessa se alguns caras ineptos tinham se ferrado com Isabella. Isto não aconteceria com ele.

Ele estava olhando para ela de novo ... e sorrindo. Depois de esbarrar no cara mais bonito que ela já viu, ela o pegou olhando para ela do outro lado do salão lotado, Isabella tinha jurado não olhar em sua direção vez disso, ela havia tentado manter o foco na conversa com Alice e as outras meninas do seu andar. Mas quando ela olhou discretamente, ele a estava encarando. Ele não parecia constrangido com o fato de que ele estava olhando para ela abertamente. Então, ela finalmente criou coragem para lhe dar um sorriso tímido de volta.

E esse era o jogo que ela fazendo nos últimos cinco minutos, roubando olhares e sorrisos um para o outro.

– Para quem você está sorrindo? - Alice perguntou.

– Ninguém. - Isabella rapidamente mentiu.

– Ooh, eu acho que Bella esta paquerando alguém. - Therese disse com um sorriso.

– Eu não estou. - Isabella protestou.

– Sim, você esta. - disse Alice, varrendo seu olhar pelo salão. – Então, quem é o sortudo?

Isabella suspirou.

– Tudo bem. Eu, literalmente, corri para ele há alguns minutos, quando estava voltando do banheiro. Ele parecia realmente interessado, mas eu estava muito envergonhada em ficar parada nos meus calcanhares, neste tapete estúpido para ficar e conversar.

Alice sorriu.

– Ooh, parece promissor. Ele é sexy?

Sem precisar olhar novamente, ela podia ver a imagem do cara na frente dela claro como o dia, e seus penetrantes olhos verdes, o cabelo bagunçado, e a sua figura alta, um pouco musculosa.

– Sim, ele é realmente muito bonito.

Os olhos de Alice se arregalaram.

– Oh merda, isto é muito relativo! Ele é bonito, mas quero saber se ele é sexy.

– Oh, esta bem. Ele é sexy. - Ela mordeu o lábio por um minuto antes de finalmente dizer:

– Eu realmente gostaria de saber quem ele é. E–eu gostaria de falar com ele de novo.

– Falar com ele? Não menina, vamos conseguir pelo menos um encontro. Quer dizer, há quando tempo não te vejo entusiasmada por um cara? - disse Alice.

– Então, onde ele está? - Therese perguntou.

– Bem, por favor sejam discretas. Ele está encostado contra uma das colunas de mármore.

Ela não se atreveu a olhar, quando elas se viraram para procurar seu homem misterioso.

Alice ofegou em horror.

– O que há de errado? Quem é ele? - Isabella perguntou.

– Não, absolutamente não. Esse é Edward Cullen.

– E?

Alice sacudiu a cabeça freneticamente.

- Ele é o sexo em forma humana, Bella, por isso você precisa ficar bem longe dele, a menos que você queira ser arruinada, ela respondeu.

Therese assentiu.

– Ele tem uma péssima reputação de mulherengo. Ouvi dizer que ele só consegue manter secretárias mais velhas, porque ele dorme com todas as outras.

Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram.

– Sério?

Sua outra amiga, Rachel, disse:

– Ele foi pego na festa de caridade do ano passado, com as calças nos tornozelos, fazendo sexo com a esposa de um dos doadores.

– Não há como contar quantas mulheres ele transou neste prédio. - disse Alice.

– Oh Deus. - Isabella murmurou, enquanto lutava contra as ondas de náuseas que rolavam sobre ela. Como no mundo, tinha ela conseguido ficar interessada em um homem tão imbecil? Quando ela olhou para ele novamente, ele ainda a estava olhando, talvez fosse mais correto afirmar, que ele estava olhando de soslaio para ela.

– Merda, eu acho que ele está vindo para cá. - disse Alice.

Quando elas começaram a se afastar, a boca de Isabella se abriu.

– Você está me deixando sozinha com um notório mulherengo?

Alice revirou os olhos.

– Você vai ficar bem. Basta dizer–lhe onde deve ir.

– Muito obrigada. - Isabella resmungou.

Com um ar definitivo de superioridade em sua caminhada, Edward se aproximou dela.

– Olá de novo.

– Oi. - disse ela brevemente.

– Eu pensei que depois do nosso encontro anterior , eu não tive a chance de me apresentar formalmente. Eu sou Edward Cullen.

–Sim, eu sei.

–Você sabe? Isabella sorriu para ele.

– Sim, a sua reputação te precede.

Edward levantou as sobrancelhas para ela.

– Ah, então uma coisa bonita como você, de Relações Públicas, sabe tudo sobre minhas façanhas em Marketing?

– Como é que você sabe quem eu sou.

Ele sorriu para ela.

– Eu tenho meus espiões, especialmente aqueles que conhecem uma ruiva sexy como o inferno, chamada Isabella do RP.

Isabella lutou contra a vontade de revirar os olhos para ele. Deus, ele era tão arrogante. Se havia uma coisa que ela não podia lidar, era com homens egoistas e arrogantes, e ela não tinha certeza, se já havia conhecido um homem que pensasse mais em si mesmo, do que Edward fazia.

Baixando a voz, Edward perguntou:

– Então, o que você acha de sair daqui e talvez ir até sua casa? Ou algum outro lugar que possamos nos conhecer um pouco melhor.

– Isto é uma proposta, Sr. Cullen? - ela perguntou secamente.

Seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa.

– Você pode me chamar de Edward, e tudo que eu quero é ir para algum lugar um pouco menos cheio. Podemos parar em um bar primeiro, se você preferir.

Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

– Sim, eu tenho certeza que você prefere me deixar bêbada, para que eu aceite dormir com você com mais boa vontade, certo? Quero dizer, quais são as chances que você realmente queira ouvir a minha opinião sobre a economia ou quem vai ganhar Superbowl deste ano?

Com a expressão perplexa no rosto de Edward, Isabella teve que morder o lábio para não rir.

– Desculpe–me? - ele exigiu.

– Ah, eu acho que você me ouviu muito bem. Eu imagino que você não está acostumado a ser dispensado. Mas escute com muita atenção, quando eu digo que eu não gosto de ser abordada pelo maior mulherengo da empresa.

Ainda assim, ele franziu os lábios.

– É mesmo?

– Sim, é.

Ele se inclinou mais perto dela, as pontas dos dedos escovando ao longo de seu braço.

– Baby, se você tem medo que seus amigos pensem mal de você, porque você quer me foder, então não precisamos sair daqui juntos. Ninguém tem que saber, apenas você e eu.

Isabella empurrou seu braço.

– Eu não quero dormir com você.

Edward sorriu.

– Ah, sim, você quer. - Ele bateu levemente na sua testa. – Sua mente está dizendo para você se afastar de mim, por causa da minha reputação de mulherengo, mas seu corpo pensa de outra maneira.

– Eu não penso assim. - Isabella bufou, dando um passo para trás. Ela não gostou do fato que seu corpo estava reagindo a ele, especialmente o calor crescendo entre suas pernas.

Inclinando–se, sua respiração queimou contra sua orelha.

– Então, por que de repente seus mamilos ficaram duros?

Isabella ofegou e foi para trás, antes de cruzar os braços sobre o peito.

– Talvez porque seja dezembro e é frio? Ela balançou a cabeça. – Honestamente, você é absolutamente e positivamente nojento.

– Sexo selvagem pode ser muito quente, e se eu tivesse que apostar, tem sido um longo tempo para você. - Ele piscou , quando a puxou para ele. – Então você pode apenas usufruir de tudo isso comigo.

Seu sorriso triunfante a levou ao limite.

– Eu vou dizer isto pela última vez. Você é o último homem na terra que eu iria dormir. Pode ser chocante para você, mas eu realmente tenho princípios e escrúpulos, e todos eles estão dizendo que você é um dos mais idiotas egocêntricos eu já conheci. Há coisas piores do que ser solteira e ficar sem sexo, Sr. Cullen. Ficar aqui com você e deixá–lo tocar um centímetro do meu corpo seria a coisa mais degradante que eu já teria feito na minha vida. Então eu vou pedir gentilmente que você se retire da minha presença. Porque de uma maneira ou de outra, você está saindo. Ou eu vou chamar a segurança ou o meu joelho vai acertar as suas bolas.

A boca de Edward se abriu em choque, e seus olhos verdes se estreitaram para ela.

– Tudo bem então. Quem perde é você. - Ele então se virou e se afastou, deixando–a sem fôlego.

Alice e as outras voltaram eufóricas.

– Oh meu Deus! Você foi incrível com ele! - Alice disse.

– Você ouviu? - Isabella chiou.

Alice assentiu.

– Tentamos não escutar, mas não conseguimos evitar.

Therese sorriu.

– Você realmente disse tudo a ele.

– Sim, eu acho que falei.

Rachel deu um tapinha de volta em Isabella.

– Você realmente deve ficar orgulhosa de si mesma. Eu não acho que ele já tenha ouvido uma mulher falar desta forma com ele.

Isabella suspirou. Ela não sabia como ela se sentia. Agora que a adrenalina já não estava bombeando através dela, ela não se sentia tão arrogante. Em vez disso, ela se sentiu mortificada com o que tinha dito a ele. Ela esperava nunca, nunca tivesse que enfrentá–lo novamente.

Alice tomou sua mão.

– Vamos lá. Vamos pegar uma bebida para comemorar.

Isabella riu.

– Sério?

– Sim, todas nós precisamos brindar o dia que você disse NÃO ao Sr. Edward Mulherengo Cullen!

– Você se importa se fizermos isso em outro lugar? Eu não quero correr o risco de encontrar com ele novamente esta noite.

– Ele já foi embora.

Com um suspiro, Isabella disse:

– Sério?

Therese balançou a cabeça.

– Ele explodiu pela porta do clube, logo que você soltou aquelas palavras para ele.

Alice sorriu.

– Então nós temos o lugar para sentar, beber e relaxar. Ok?

Forçando um sorriso nos lábios, Isabella disse:

– Tudo bem.

Não havia nada mais que ela quisesse fazer no momento, que esquecer seu encontro com Edward Cullen.

TRÊS MESES DEPOIS

DUAS SEMANAS ANTES DA PROPOSTA

Olhando para baixo em seu telefone, Isabella fez uma careta. Aquele transito estúpido. Não importava se havia saído uma hora antes do seu compromisso, aquele engarrafamento estúpido conseguiu fazer com que chegasse atrasada. Seus saltos batiam ao longo da calçada, quando ela se apressou a descer pela calçada até a Cafeteria. Seu rosto abriu um largo sorriso, ao ver Jacob acenando de uma mesa pela janela.

Quando ela empurrou a porta, o sino tilintou familiar sobre sua cabeça. Ela caminhou rapidamente até Jacob.

– Eu estou tão, tão triste! Saí com tempo de sobra, eu juro.

Ele sorriu.

– Está tudo bem. Fui em frente e fiz o pedido para você.

– Ah, você é tão doce. - Ela se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Sentando no seu lugar, ela encolheu os ombros para fora de seu casaco. Quando ela pegou o olhar de Jacob, ela levantou as sobrancelhas, a preocupação a inundando.

– Você está bem?

Jacob suspirou.

– Jeff e eu temos brigado muito.

–Oh, não. Sinto muito por ouvir isso. - Isabella estendeu sua mão e apertou a dele. – Vocês não estão terminando, não é? Quero dizer, vocês dois parecem um casal tão perfeito e feliz.

Lágrimas brilhavam nos olhos escuros de Jacob

. –Não, apenas se eu concordar com o ultimato dele.

As sobrancelhas de Isabella franziram.

– Por favor, não me diga que ele quer que vocês se mudem novamente. Eu não posso suportar os pensamentos de você viver em Savannah. É muito longe.

– Não é sobre a mudança.

–Então o que é?

Um grito estrangulado irrompeu dos lábios de Jacob, antes que ele se afastasse dela.

– Por favor, diga–me o que é - ela implorou.

Jacob finalmente levantou seu olhar assombrado ao dela.

– Ele diz que vai me deixar, se eu aceitar ser o pai de seu filho.

Isabella tirou a mão da dele e cobriu a sua boca com horror.

– Mas por que ele exigiria algo assim de você?

Jacob deu de ombros e passou a mão pelo cabelo desarrumado.

– Ele sempre teve um pouco de ciumes dos meus sentimentos por você. Ele acha que se eu tiver um filho com você, só vai tornar o nosso vínculo ainda mais forte.

Mordendo o lábio, Isabella não se atreveu a defender a verdade nas suposições de Jeff. Ter a criança que era uma parte de Jacob, vincularia os dois para sempre.

– Mas ele sabe que você vai assinar um contrato dizendo que não terá quaisquer obrigações financeiras ou emocionais?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

– Ele não é estúpido, Bellita. Ele sabe que no minuto que meu filho estiver crescendo dentro de você, eu vou estar emocionalmente envolvido. - Ele deu um sorriso triste. – E como eu não poderia? Eu amo crianças, e eu te amo.

– Mas ele não precisava te dar um ultimato tão radical, se você aceitar meu pedido. E se eu falar com ele? O que você acha se ...

– Isso não vai mudar nada.

Uma dor agonizante atravessou seu peito, e ela teve que lutar para respirar.

– Você não vai mais ser meu doador de esperma, não é? - ela questionou em um sussurro.

– Sinto muito, Bella, mas eu não posso, ele respondeu , com lágrimas mais uma vez em seus olhos.

Seu tormento emocional rapidamente se transformou em raiva.

– Sim, você pode! Você está sendo egoísta! - ela gritou.

Jacob voltou na cadeira subitamente, como se ela o tivesse esbofeteado.

– Bella, por favor. Eu estou com Jeff há três anos. Eu o amo. Estou comprometido com ele, e ele comigo.

– E eu te amei e fiquei ao seu lado por 18 anos. Se Jeff realmente amasse você, ele não faria você escolher entre nós dois, ou lhe negar a oportunidade de ser pai.

– Ele não está pronto para ser pai ainda. Eu tenho que respeitar seu desejo.

Isabella levantou as mãos.

– Tudo bem, então ele não tem que ser um pai e nem você. Tudo que eu preciso é do seu DNA em uma clínica!

– Eu não posso.

Lágrimas desciam pelos olhos de Isabella.

– Você realmente vai me impedir de ser mãe?

Com uma carranca, ele respondeu:

– Eu não sou a única opção. Há milhares de doadores lá fora, você pode escolher. Você não tem apenas a mim.

– Eu lhe disse antes, eu não quero ter um filho com qualquer um. Eles poderiam confundir as amostras, e eu poderia acabar tendo algum garoto serial killer. Mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, eu queria conhecer e amar o pai dele como pessoa, como faço com você.

– Eu sinto muito, mas você vai ter que encontrar outra pessoa.

Lágrimas escorriam livremente pelo rosto.

– Como você pode fazer isso comigo? Você prometeu que iria me ajudar, que Travis estava dizendo para você fazer isso, e agora você apenas vai virar as costas para mim?

– Não é assim tão fácil, Bella.

– Parece bastante facil para você me simplesmente me descartar. Eu acho que é o que dói mais. Eu não sei por que você não pode lutar por mim, e apenas atender um ultimato de Jeff. Os olhos escuros de Jacob se estreitaram para ela.

– Você não me ouviu? Eu lutei por você! Eu argumentei com Jeff , até que eu meu rosto estava azul, mas isso é onde estamos agora. Eu escolho você e perco o homem que eu amo, ou eu posso optar por não ser seu doador de esperma.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça.

– Você esqueceu uma parte dessa última afirmação. Se você escolheu não ser meu doador de esperma, você me perdeu também.

Quando ela começou a se levantar de sua cadeira, Jacob agarrou seu braço.

– Isabella, não faça isso!

– Eu sinto muito. Mas essa é simplesmente a maneira como me sinto.

– Mas você sabe o quanto eu te amo. - Jacob protestou.

– Talvez. Quer dizer, eu pensei que você me amava, mas eu acho que apenas não amava o suficiente. – Ela, então, atirou para fora da cadeira e saiu da cafeteria. Desastrada com sua bolsa, ela tentava pegar seu telefone, enquanto caminhava em direção ao seu carro. Ela mal conseguia segurar as soluços, quando discou o número familiar.

– Ei Alice, sou eu. Tem um minuto?

_**BEIJOS E ATÉ**_


End file.
